


The stars incline us, they do not bind us 星辰相吸非相系，如你我

by Glacier, ikeracity, Pangea



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Space, Choking, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Shaving, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Stockholm Syndrome, fall in love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>银河联邦的飞行员，空军中尉Charles Xavier接到一个十分重要的紧急任务：将超过两千名囚犯从陈旧的、人满为患的监狱运输到一个新建的、容量更大的监狱要塞，而这个地方位于银河系的外层空间。就在他以为可以度过一段漫长而平静的旅程之时，情况急转直下。一群囚犯暴动之后夺取了舰艇的控制权，令Charles发现自己彻底处于这些冷血谋杀犯的摆布之下。他不得不面对这个令人胆寒的前景：他可能永远无法活着回家了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The stars incline us, they do not bind us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635184) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> 什么都不用说了，ikeracity和Pangea的名字就说明了一切。宏大的太空背景下，别无选择的二人。男友力极强的Erik，坚强而高贵的Charles。算是慢热，但肉超辣（小小声）感谢@akiichainloki 提供给本文标题的翻译
> 
> P图作品：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3071588

Charles通常在从外层空间回到科瑞利亚的一两天之内都睡不安稳。因为时差，也因为他的身体已经习惯了严格的八小时轮班制以及舰艇上机械系统传出的持续不断、令人安心的微弱杂音，正是那嗡鸣的系统使他们能够一直顺利地在黑暗的宇宙中航行；相比之下，他在母星上的公寓就显得寂静得令人不安了。这种适应过程使他烦躁又疲倦，这也是为什么Raven从不在他到家的几天之内来探望他。  
  
但今晚，他或许是太累了没力气辗转反侧，抑或是他的身体终于适应了从太空到星球上的转换，他一挨上枕头就沉沉睡去。  
  
随后而来的是深沉，无梦的睡眠，本该持续至少十个小时的，但事实上他连三小时都没睡满。感觉上他眼睛刚刚合上没多久，就被通讯器发出的鸣叫声吵醒了。他太累了，于是伸出手去拿它准备往墙壁丢去。但他不小心挥到了它，该死的通讯器掉到了地板上，依然在滴滴作响。他实在没精力去捡，只好逆来顺受地应答，咕哝着，“什么事？”  
  
“新信息优先级1级，来自特派员Moira MacTaggert，”他的通讯器播报着。“标题：新的航行任务。需要立即回复。”  
“什么？一定搞错了。再读一遍。  
“新信息优先级1级，来自特派员Moira MacTaggert，标题：新的航行任务。需要立即回复。”  
“操，”Charles低声抱怨，从枕头上挣扎起身去捡起地板上的通讯器。“播放信息。”  
  
他的眼睛被亮起的屏幕闪了一会儿，然后才看清眼前的字母，而且没错，的确有个任务。他考虑忽略它然后早晨找借口说睡得太熟没听见通知。但Moira精明得很，不会买账的，除此之外，在信息的底部还有一条备注，写着“任务完成之后有奖励”。他决定最好还是看看奖励到底有多丰厚，之后再确定该不该拒绝。  
  
他发出一封要求进一步信息的邮件，然后揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，心想要是他有兴奋剂就好了。这玩意对你的长期健康不利，但至少不会让他在此刻感觉像是被汽车碾过似的。很多其他的飞行员都储备了些兴奋剂，但Charles从没有这种习惯。也许等到他的飞行任务开始和那些人一样堆积如山，他最终也不得不开始储备吧。  
  
仅仅几分钟过后，他的通讯器就开始闪起绿光。他接受了视频通话，对于Moira在深夜还没睡只有一点儿惊讶。有时候他怀疑她是不是根本不睡觉。  
“抱歉吵醒你，”她在屏幕上一出现就开口。从背景来看，她正坐在办公室里，跟往常一样警觉而得体。她甚至没有一点儿黑眼圈，这总令Charles十分困惑。即便当他们是同学的时候，一同连续通宵三天为期末考而复习，她在第二天上课的时候看上去总是像睡得饱饱似的。Charles则总是一副整个早晨都在从垃圾压缩机里挣扎出来的样子。  
  
“不，你没吵醒我，”他咕哝着。他都没费劲坐起身来，尽管Moira是他的上级军官；他们是极好的朋友，无需在意私下的礼仪。“告诉我我误解了你的信息。”  
“你没有。我需要你在0800到达阿密阿里准备登船。”  
  
Charles往枕头里更沉入了一点。“我今天刚刚到家。飞行员在下一次航行之前需要有起码三天的假期。”  
“这次情况特殊。是舰队司令点名要你来的。”  
Charles的眉头皱得更紧了。“点名要求？”他再次浏览了一下她之前的那道留言，心随着每一个词而沉了下去。“目的地OZ-48。这旅程要六个月，Moira。你明知道Raven还有三个月就要生产了，我必须陪着她。”  
  
“这是优先级最高的，”Moira回答。至少她现在听上去有些歉意。“要不是这么重要的话，我也不会安排给你。”  
“什么这么重要——”他突然停住了，注意力凝聚到了货物清单那一栏。“等等， **囚犯** ？我们要运输犯人？”  
  
“两千零七十四名，”Moira连眼睛都没眨一下。“KG监狱是大概两百年前修建的了，已经快塌了。IF指挥中心决议认为迁移比重建要来得更好。建立在OZ-48星球上的新监狱是十分现代化并且容量极大。别的一切都准备好了，只需要去运送他们。”  
  
“超过两千名，”Charles开口，扫视着附录清单。“一整座监狱——这对于标准的萤火虫型号军用飞船来说也太多了。甚至普通的监狱飞船都无法一次运送这么多人。”  
Moira点头。“这也是为何IF工程师在最近两个月内一直在辛苦工作，将一座宪法级重型星舰改造成具有额外安保措施和住宿空间的运输工具。”  
  
“两个月？”Charles重复，皱起了眉头。“那为什么我直到现在才听说这事？”  
“六名飞行员当中的一位不得不退出。他今早染上了猩红热，医生已经隔离了他。你是科瑞利亚星球上唯一有资格驾驶宪法级军舰的飞行员了。”  
  
Charles抱怨出声。“此刻我真的后悔当年多修了一学期的高级飞行课程。”  
Moira露齿一笑。“听着，也不会那么糟糕。尽管你要运送非同寻常的货物，安全措施会万无一失的。当你回来的时候会得到一笔客观的奖励，也许终于可以买下那辆你一直惦记着的飞艇了。而且你会在Huxley舰长的手下工作。他可是个很靠谱的人。”  
  
“那Raven呢？我保证过在她生孩子的时候要留在这里。”  
“ **这** 我十分抱歉，Charles。真心的。但……”  
“但 **职责第一** ，”他叹了口气接过她的话。心理上，他已经准备好接受Raven愤怒的沉默了；这些日子以来他似乎一直都在令她失望。“好吧，行。明早跟你在太空港见？”  
“是，我会在那里送你出发。今晚试着再多睡一会吧。”  
“已经晚了，”他一边把通讯器扔回床头柜一边发出抱怨。  
  
他是对的：这天晚上他的确没能再次入睡。  
  


*

  
  
阿密阿里太空港是科瑞利亚星球上最大的一个港口，也是星际联邦军队在这里的总部所在地。这个基地每时每刻都在高速运转，摆渡车从一个码头到一个码头，人群川流不息，星舰秩序井然地在出发与停泊。标着个位数的码头是为了最大型的星舰而准备的，于是Charles坐车径直往候机楼A驶去，在5号码头看到Moira出现就下了车。  
  
“你来了，”她一眼就发现了他。“过来，我把你介绍给Huxley舰长。”  
“我们之前见过，”当他们穿过5号码头的时候Charles告诉她。成千上万人的思绪在他脑海中激荡，他稍微用了点精力把那些声音隔离在外。像太空港这样人山人海的地方向来不是他的喜好。他已经开始觉得前额有些轻微的疼痛了。“在有一次去IZ-7星球的航行中，我曾在他手下工作过。但也是几年前的事情了，他可能不会记得我。”  
“不太可能，”Moira露出微笑。“你很令人印象深刻。”  
  
当他们穿过通往登机口的长长通道时，Charles终于见到了他即将花六个月来驾驶的飞船第一眼。通道两边是玻璃窗，使他能够一览无余地望见停靠在洞穴型泊岸里的星舰。她巨大无比，比Charles近几年所驾驶的萤火虫型飞船要壮观几百倍。光滑，漆黑，修长，她看上去既令人惧怕又威严有力，设计上可以舒适地容纳将近六千名乘客。在她的外壳上，优雅的白色字母标示了她的姓名： ** _FSS 宁静号。  
_**  
“漂亮的飞船，不是吗？”Moria开口，顺着他赞赏的目光望去。  
Charles注视着舰艇那细长的轮廓，那跟萤火虫级的方形飞船外形大相径庭。“你知道，我已经超过一年没有驾驶过宪法级的飞船了，对吧？”  
“我知道，但你两年前的航空测试当中取得的分数无与伦比。不管怎样，你要和其余五位飞行员共同轮班，舰桥上必须每时每刻都有两名飞行员。你需要有人督促你一直保持正确的航向。”  
“真的很令人安心。”  
  
等他俩抵达的时候，Frank Huxley舰长正站在登机口那里。在他的身旁站着一个年轻的黑人男子，正拿着一部平板电脑，屏幕显示着像是冲击引擎的一部分。他正用指示笔比划着什么，但当他们走近的时候就停下了。  
  
“Huxley舰长，”Moira热忱地开口，跟他握了握手。  
“Mactaggert专员。”Huxley的微笑在他的嘴角拉出了深深的皱纹。他都快六十岁了，要是Charles的记忆无误的话。岁月无情，但他依然有着和煦的风度，在他的鼻梁和眼睛处也遗留着一些年轻时的英俊风采。“来送别我们吗？”  
“是的。请允许我介绍Charles Xavier中尉，你的第六名飞行员。”  
  
Huxley用力握了握Charles的手。“中尉。我们之前见过。”  
“是的，长官。三年前我在你手下飞过。”  
“很好。那我就知道我能依靠你了。”舰长松开了他的手，朝自己的随从挥了挥。“这位是Armando Munoz，我的助理工程师。”  
“幸会，”Charles开口。  
Munoz点点头。“幸会。”  
“你应该去准备准备了，”Huxley对Charles说。“我们0845的时候起飞。”  
“是，长官。”  
  
当舰长转回去跟那位工程师继续交谈的时候，Moira快速地给了Charles一个拥抱，然后拍了拍他的肩膀。“六个月后见。”  
“希望到时候拿到我的奖励，”他挖苦地说。  
她大笑。“这你可以确信。我保证会去医院看Raven，并且随时告诉你宝宝的情况。”  
  
“最好是这样。”还有三个月，Raven也许还会对他怒气未消，说不定都不愿意发给他一张照片。等他带着奖金回来的第一件事，就是要给她和她的孩子买些超赞的礼物。  
“一路平安，”当他转身走向登机门的时候Moira说道。  
Charles笑了起来，用两根手指给她比了个军礼。“我哪次出过事？”  
  
  


*

  
他们的第一站是IZ-37，装载那些囚犯。从中心区域（Core Zones）到内环区域（Inner Zones）需要三天的时间，于是Charles用这段时间来熟悉他的飞行员同事以及星舰的整个格局。他在学校里已经学过了宪法级军舰的设计（这是他整个军校生涯中少数几门差点没及格的科目之一，因为他对于设计图纸的记忆力竟然一塌糊涂）因此他对于主要区域的位置大概了解：厨房，食堂，船员宿舍，舰桥，货舱。鉴于宁静号被改装过，他又花了一个空闲的小时来熟悉修改过的部分。 **永远不要驾驶一艘你不知该如何出入的飞船** ，这是他军校一年级的时候飞行指导曾说过的话。Charles觉得对宁静号进行一番布局研究是有必要的。  
  
舰上的另外五名飞行员都很有能力，也十分友好。四名是人类，一位是变种人，而他们已经都成为了朋友。很明显他们之前曾共事过，但Charles没过多久就感到完全融入其中；他们都很健谈，非常乐意让他加入他们的队伍。甚至当他告诉他们自己是个心灵感应者的时候，大家也没有丝毫退缩，让他觉得在接下来的半年之内，他将会很顺利地和大伙儿一同轮班。  
  
整艘舰船的气氛都慵懒而放松。Charles感到很久都没有遇见令人如此平静的一艘飞船了。  
接着，三天之后，KG监狱进入了他们的视野。  
  
当抵达这座星球的时候，Charles正好休息，因此直到听见头顶的扩音器通知船员们他们即将短暂停泊，他才意识到已经接近监狱了。仅过了十分钟，飞船就因为对接器顶上船体而微微颤抖起来。Charles起身从自己宿舍的舷窗往外眺望，可以看到监狱铁灰色的楼体就在窗外。  
所有不需值班的工作人员都被要求待在自己的宿舍里，因此Charles根本没有看见囚犯迁移的过程。他在显示屏前百无聊赖地浏览来自科瑞利亚的新闻，一小时之后，Huxley的声音从广播中传来，“货物已装载。全体船员准备出发。”就这样结束了。  
  
“情况如何？”这天下午，Moira在日常通话当中这么问他。宁静号有着极佳的通讯信号；在之前的萤火虫级飞船上，日常通话有时会模糊不清或是断线。但在这儿，Moira的影像效果简直就像她本人站在他面前一般清晰。  
“很好，”Charles一边回答一边嚼着从食堂里带出来的薯片。“囚犯迁移一切顺利。我们还有十二天能到达OZ-1。过两个半月到OZ-48，再然后我们就能回家了。”  
  
“这样就好。你知道，我今天去跟Raven谈了，她对你很生气。”  
“我好奇这是谁的错，”Charles说，朝Moira投去责怪的一眼。“我已经特意安排了我的时间表，确保能在她生孩子的时候在家，结果你毫无预警地扔给我这个任务。你才是她应该不爽的人。”  
  
Moira笑着摇了摇头。“好吧，我承认责任全在我。该死，我猜这意味着她不会用我的名字来给宝宝命名了。”  
“她 **本来** 就没有这个打算，”Charles嗤之以鼻。“Charles这个名字更适合孩子。”  
“如果是个女孩呢？”  
“Charlotte，”Charles毫不迟疑地开口。  
  
Moira翻了个白眼。“早该猜到的。”她显然在努力憋笑，但最后两人还是笑成了一团，都心知Raven也不会采用Charles的名字，而是会使用他们继父的。  
“所以Sean最近怎样？”Charles意有所指地问，Moira叹了口气。  
“我们已经一起喝了三次咖啡，进展顺利，但就在刚才他又约我了，事实上， **又** 请我出去喝咖啡。”  
“等等，这很好，不是吗？我们都喜欢Sean。”Charles对于Moira MacTaggert和Sean Cassidy的爱情故事恐怕有些过于上心，这事从他的上一次飞行就开始了。为自己辩护的话，他会说，除此之外还有什么能让他在一趟长达四个月的NR-9星球之行当中自娱自乐呢？  
  
“Charles，”Moira平板地说，看了他一眼，“在三次顺利的咖啡约会之后，正常人都会请你共进晚餐才对。”  
“噢。”Charles佯装羞怯地坏笑起来。“大概他喜欢慢慢来？毕竟他只花了三个月就开口约你出去了呢。”  
“不许提。”  
“耐心点，他显然喜欢你，”Charles让她放宽心，一边微微倾身把空掉的薯片袋扔进垃圾桶里。“不然你再主动一点？做出一些明显的暗示让他明白你更希望共进晚餐？”  
  
Moira朝他摇头，面露怒色但忍不住笑意。“你如此缺乏成功的约会经验，就别乱出主意了Charles。”  
Charles笑着耸耸肩。“你在学校里就很了解我。在那之后并没什么改变。”  
“你是个飞行员，但并非意味着你就得永远漂泊下去，”Moira刚开口，Charles就高举双手成投降状，她只得叹了口气。“好吧，我不说教。但Gabby挺有趣的。她不介意你总是出差。Brandon人也不错啊。”  
  
Charles哼了一声。“Gabby也只有那个优点了，因为我们的课程安排完全错开、很少见面，才避免了很多冲突。那又如何？至于Brandon他起码劈腿了三次。还是在同一时期内。”  
“哦是啊，”这次换成Moira假笑了。“我忘记了。鉴于你长期、随机且持续不断的约炮生涯，我都搞混了。”  
“多谢你了，”Charles嘲弄地回答，而Moira轻轻拍了拍屏幕，如同是在轻拍他的肩头一般。这时一个小小的通知出现在屏幕的下段，闪着代表紧急的红色光。“听着，我得走了。Huxley在叫我，我还有一小时就要换班了。”  
“行，”Moira说，“注意安全。”  
  
“享受你的第四次卡布奇诺约会吧，”Charles朝她眨眨眼，在Moira还在翻白眼的时候切断了通讯。他花了一会儿来检查身上没有落满薯片屑，又确认了一下自己的确是在一小时之后换班而不是记错了时间，然后点开了闪动的通知，让它扩展到全屏。“长官。”  
Huxley的影像出现在面前，严肃但不严厉。“下午好，Xavier。通知你一刻钟之后前往位于第四层甲板上的A6会议室。既然我们都准备好了，狱警的长官想要跟我们交流一下各种注意事项和工作协议。不算复杂。如果时间太长的话你可以提前离会，直接去舰桥上，我知道接下来是你和Johnson轮岗。”  
  
“是的长官，”Charles立即回答，忍住想要说“不，其实很复杂”，毕竟他从未驾驶过一艘载满了 **罪犯** 的飞船。  
“目前为止宁静号让你感觉如何，中尉？”  
“像一位淑女，长官，”Charles真心实意地报告。他没花太久就熟悉了她的操作。宪法级军舰就是如此方便操控。“尽管她身负重任，但确是艘好飞船。”  
“不得不做，”Huxley说着，抬起一只手揉了揉自己的鼻梁。“在楼下A6见，孩子。”  
“长官，”Charles表示明白，在Huxley切断通讯之前敬了一个简短的军礼。  
  
他从自己的显示屏前退开，坐着椅子来回转圈。他的宿舍没什么值得写进信里，它很小，甚至可以说是狭窄寒酸的，要不是他常年来早已习惯于把这种小小的军官宿舍当作家的话。他的床只不过是墙边一个凹陷，上面铺着床垫，在他的桌子和单人橱柜之外，房间里就没什么空地方了。迄今为止，在他看来这艘星舰最棒的地方就是他的宿舍有着独立的洗手间，这在最近的飞船上仍不多见。虽只有衣柜大小，但至少不需要离开房间洗澡，也只能凑合着用了。毕竟低等些的军官是没有这种待遇的。  
  
Charles站起身来伸了个懒腰，这时候才意识到自己在应答Huxley的时候只穿了贴身的白色内衣。至少Huxley对此没说什么，他一边想着一边把制服外套从床边捡起，如果Charles没记错的话，舰长不是那种对于礼仪十分看重的人。他抖了抖外套，举起来检查折痕——这种质料其实很不容易皱。飞行员制服十分简洁，接近真正飞行时要穿的装备，与大多数其他人所穿的常规制服有所区别。剪裁合身的深蓝色，妥帖地包覆着Charles的肩膀，银色的肩章从两头斜斜垂下，昭示着他的军衔。外套的材质，结实得足以抵御轻微的爆炸和细小的电火花，与此同时还非常轻便灵活，即便拉链完全拉上、收紧，也可以自如地活动。  
  
他感激这身屏障。太空寒冷刺骨，而Charles从不会多穿几层来御寒。至少他穿紧身制服可是辣爆了。  
  
他钻进盥洗室用冷水洗了把脸，然后走出自己的单间，房门在他身后悄无声息地关上了。军官和飞行员的宿舍位于第二层甲板，就在舰桥的下方。Charles在前往电梯的路上没有在走廊里遇见任何人，下到第四层甲板的途中也是空无一人，一眨眼就到了。  
当电梯门在Charles面前打开的一瞬，他立即感觉到人群聚集的喧嚣扑面而来，说话声和思绪交杂着、人声鼎沸。他略微竖起了自己的思维屏障，使自己只能感知到人们的思想而不至于被嘈杂的说话声干扰，随后径直朝着大家集合的A6会议室走去。  
  
他的视线在排列整齐的座椅间搜寻自己的飞行员同事，只有两人坐着，因为还有两个还在值班岗位上。然而他们周围的座位已经被占满了，随着来自工程部、餐饮部和日常运营部的同事陆续进入，房间很快就挤满了人。Charles意识到Huxley通知了所有人，或起码是没有在岗位上当班的所有人。尽管舰长在通话时的态度十分随意，但这消息想必十分重要。  
  
Charles在会议室角落仅剩的几把椅子里找位置坐下，身旁是一个有着鲜亮的红色皮肤、带刺的尾巴闲散地缠在椅背上的变种人。他穿着那种全黑、看上去咄咄逼人的狱警制服，令他从其余的工作人员中分外显眼——他是在场唯一的一名狱警，除了房间前方跟Huxley正站在一起的狱警首领之外。  
  
在Charles来得及跟他搭讪并夸奖他的变种能力之前——他总是对于外表可见的变种能力有着特殊的好感，这个男人红色的皮肤令他想起了Raven漂亮的蓝色容貌，而且那尾巴竟然还能灵活地缠动——Huxley就清了清嗓子，向前走了一步，会议室立即沉寂下来。  
  
“法律规定我必须向大家简短介绍一下万一发生意外情况的话，鉴于我们独特的货物，该进行那些标准的流程——不是说会发生任何情况，”他开口，引起人群里几声轻笑。“由于他对于看管和照顾囚犯更加了解，接下来大家欢迎Briscoe指挥官进行详细讲解。指挥官。”  
  
Briscoe向前一步，和舰长形成鲜明对比。他比Huxley年轻许多，或者说至少看上去是如此，黝黑的皮肤和剃光的脑袋隐藏了年龄的印记。他的双眼是冷酷的灰色，视线扫过整个房间犹如两道凌厉的镭射光束，Charles知道所有人就在这短暂一秒之内已经被他评判、考量了一番。他的思想，当Charles鼓起勇气偷偷伸展了一点儿自己的能力，轻刷过Briscoe思维的表面，发觉他的大脑犹如机械一般精准，充斥着利益至上的冷酷以及毫无怜悯的高效。Charles收回思绪，完全不想再进行丝毫联结。  
  
“你们大家都是军人，”Briscoe开口，声音令Charles想到了军校里的教官：严厉尖锐，一副屈尊降贵的语气，仿佛他认为听他说话的人都是白痴一般。Charles立即心生反感。“但谈到跟囚犯打交道，你们与平民百姓并无差别。”  
  
Charles向后倚靠在椅背上，交叠起双臂。他不是唯一一个没有对这名指挥官的语气买账的人；还有几名工作人员也摆出了相同的姿势，其他人则在用嘲弄的态度窃窃私语。即使Huxley都像是在强忍住说点什么的冲动，脸上面无表情。  
  
“因此，任何人都不能在没有我个人批准的情况下去第七层甲板以下的空间，”Briscoe继续说着。Charles好奇这个人是否意识到自己已经被整个房间隔离了开来，抑或是他根本不在意。“这是我们的安排。”  
  
他打了个响指，宁静号的全息影像在他面前的空地上投射了出来，头顶的灯光自动变暗了，所以图像显得十分清晰。大家都注视着，星舰旋转起来，切成两半之后大大分开，这样内部的复杂结构都展示无遗，十层甲板各自能被看清。第七层至底部的第十层被标成了红色。  
  
“在这段航行的过程中，KG监狱的工作人员在七到十层甲板之外的空间也能自如行动，”Briscoe讲着。“犯人被关押在第八层到第十层。第七层是狱警的宿舍。能够不需通过我或我助手的允许就下到禁止区域的船员，只有需要检修机械的工程师。这些区域会定期受到巡逻，任何违反禁令的船员都会立即收到军纪制裁。”  
  
会议室里不满的情绪加重了。“我们又不是敌人，”后排有人叫了出来，Briscoe立即凶狠地朝那方向看去，奈何灯光太暗看不清脸孔。在他的身侧，Huxley开口，“我们理解你的规定，指挥官，而且IF司令部已经要求我们全力支持你。继续吧。”  
  
Briscoe的表情不悦地扭曲了起来。“我希望你的人真正理解我们这儿的规矩，舰长。这些囚犯可不是小偷或是瘾君子。他们是杀人犯，恐怖分子，多数都是社会渣滓里最糟糕的那群。我们若不以万分的谨慎来对待他们，就会落入非常可怕的境地，我说得够清楚了吗？”  
  
一针见血，Charles心想。船上的工作人员可不是一群业余人士；大家都是训练有素的士兵，知道该如何服从命令、如何应对紧急情况。没人敢小觑这次的“货物”。  
  
没人再度开口，于是Briscoe继续冷冷地说了下去，“万一有囚犯越狱，下层的甲板会被锁上，整艘星舰进入红色警戒状态。所有工作人员必须待在自己的岗位上或是自己的宿舍间里，除非情况收到控制。假如你听见警报停止了，仍要待在原地。紧急封锁的开关将会打开，所有的船员宿舍，第一层甲板的机械室，餐饮区，以及舰桥都依然会处于封闭状态，直到安全口令给到大家。”  
  
全面封锁，Charles有些质疑地思索着。假如有人被落在了大厅里，或是其他没有被封锁的地方呢？但话说回来，他觉得即便有侥幸逃出来的犯人也未必能走多远。  
  
“如果我要尿尿呢？”后排又传来一个声音，房间里随之迸发出一阵大笑。  
“先生们，”Huxley警告他们，但嘴角也忍不住抽搐了一下。  
  
这次Briscoe决定无视。“超过三分之一的KG囚犯都是变种人，所以不需提醒你们就该知道他们会非常危险。他们都会佩戴着抑制能力的项圈，但假设有一个人逃脱的话，都会造成难以控制的大灾难。所以在越狱的假设下，你们待在原地保证自己的安全是最为重要的。”  
  
全系影像变化了，从宁静号的画面转变成了一个抑制项圈，放大了许多倍、缓缓旋转着，以使房间内所有人都能看清。这次的窃窃私语更多了，Charles立即意识到船员里有多少变种人，他能感觉到他们的不悦情绪像火花一般拍打着他的思维边缘。就连Charles自己都感到有些不自在，小心翼翼地望着那个项圈，而Briscoe开始解释这设备的运作原理。  
  
“所有项圈都采用电子锁，还有辅助的安全装置保证它们不会自己松开，”Briscoe开口。画面上的项圈停止了旋转，打开之后犹如一个捕兽夹，只不过没有利齿。“你们应该已经知道了，抑制项圈是通过内侧背面的一个注射器起作用的，定时将药剂刺入佩戴者的后颈。”  
  
众目睽睽之下，项圈内侧一个小小的方块打了开来，一根细小的针头探了出来，在空气中刺了刺之后又缩回了项圈里。这就是它的利齿，Charles心想，努力挥走后颈恍惚的刺痛感。  
  
“每两个小时注射一次药物，提供足够的时间让有效成分传至佩戴者的全身，而不至于失效。剂量不会偏大，与此同时又不会让他们有时间恢复能力。”  
  
“如果里面的药用完了呢？”有人发问，附和声甚众。Charles不需确认也能猜到他们都是人类。  
“不会的。”Briscoe并没有笑意，但Charles觉得他假如是会笑的那种人的话，此刻应该就会挂着不怀好意的微笑。“一次只需要极微量的药物，而这些项圈在这趟旅程之前就已经装载好了足够的药量。船上的所有囚犯项圈里的份量都足够持续比这次迁移长一倍的时间。”  
  
那就是整整一年都失去能力，Charles不禁打了个寒颤。他难以想象自己长期不使用心灵感应能力，抑或是完全被剥夺能力哪怕只是一瞬——即便在幼时，当Raven强硬地拒绝他阅读她的思想，就连最表面的那些也不行；那时候她的思绪也只是……感觉 **隐去了** ，宛如一道影子，但也并未完全消逝。  
  
然而，这些人都是罪犯。他们从服刑的那时起就被剥夺了能力。如果不这么做的话，他们根本不可能还被困在监牢了。他们早就运用自己的能力逃脱了。抑制项圈对于确保他们受到法律的制裁是至关重要的。  
  
“整艘舰艇上只有一个人知道该如何干预项圈的方式和密码，”Briscoe总结道，“那个人就是我。你们大可以放心我绝不会放任一个罪犯逃脱。”  
  
Charles因为他的含糊其辞而眯起了眼睛，但房间里大多数人都哄笑了起来，他们欢乐的浪潮几乎洗刷了他能感觉到的其余变种人散发出的细微不满。只有他身边那位红色皮肤的男人不为所动，只是朝他露齿一笑，尖锐的尾巴弹动了一下，然后突然伴着一阵黑色的烟雾消失不见了。Charles差点惊得跳了起来。 **瞬移。** 多么令人惊叹的能力。  
  
“我要说的就这么多，”Briscoe说着，又打了个响指，全息影像隐去了，房间的大灯再度亮起。“一旦发生意外，根据我的指示做，就不会有任何伤亡。”  
“船上有着特殊的安保系统可以阻止这类意外的发生，”Huxley补充道，“所以即便出什么事，也会很快解决的。我们会在会议结束之后发放修订后的紧急安全条例。大多数的规矩跟普通星舰上的都没什么不同，但无论如何大家都得看一看补遗的部分。就这样。”  
  
房间里充斥了挪动椅子的声响，大家都开始往门边涌去。Charles看了一眼手表，意识到自己还有半小时要去换班，所以他钻出了会议室，直接朝着食堂走去，希望自己能找到些东西填饱肚子，除了自己手里寥寥可数的几袋薯片之外。  
  
“别关门！”正当Charles进入电梯的时候，一个声音传来，Charles立刻顶住了电梯门。Armando Munoz 几个箭步冲进了电梯里。“谢了，哥们。”  
“去第几层？”Charles问。“Munoz，是吧？”  
“第四层，”他点头回答。“还有叫我Darwin就好。”  
“绰号吗？”Charles按下了按钮，电梯开始上升。  
  
“是因为我的变种能力，”Darwin解释，“我的身体可以很好地适应各种不同的环境。适者生存。”  
“太棒了，”Charles真心实意地说。“你甚至可以不用带面罩在太空中行走？”  
Darwin效率。“没错。很酷，不是吗？”  
  
“让我的心灵感应显得像个廉价的魔术把戏了，”Charles承认。  
“心灵感应，”Darwin重复一遍，但他听上去和Charles对他的感觉一样惊叹不已。“很高兴认识你，兄弟。”  
“Charles，”Charles带着微笑回答。在听完Briscoe讲话之后能跟一个变种人伙伴交谈真是再好不过了。  
  
也许Darwin甚至也能够变化成一个心灵感应者呢，因为等他们到达第四层甲板，电梯门在身后合上时，他开口评论道，“哥们，刚才那家伙真是个混蛋，不是吗？”  
“千真万确，”Charles立即表示赞同。他们一同朝食堂走去，尽管还没到晚饭时间，但桌子上还排列着一些中午剩下来的食物。他抓起了一个火腿三明治，等Darwin拿了一块饼干，然后回头往门口走去。  
  
“你要去哪？”Darwin问他。  
“舰桥。我1600时要去接班。”  
“你们八小时换一轮是吧？”  
“是啊。”  
“至少不是夜班，”Darwin笑着说。“那种时候最糟糕了。”  
在太空里没有日与夜的概念，但Darwin说得没错：的确夜班会让Charles昏昏欲睡，胡思乱想。幸运的是，一般都是新兵才会摊上这种倒霉的时间安排，而Charles已经早就不是一个新兵了。  
  
“那你要去哪？”当他们走过环形的走廊朝电梯走去的时候，Charles问道。  
“去健身房，”Darwin吃完了饼干，拍了拍身上的碎屑。今晚船上的一部分变种人要聚起来打一场排球赛。你也应该来玩玩。“  
“很不幸，我估计那时候我还在值班。但谢谢你邀请我。”  
“不必在意，”Darwin轻松地说，“也许我可以跟别的队员谈谈，重新安排时间让你也可以参加。”  
  
“听上去不错，”Charles热忱地说，因为这个提议而兴奋。Raven以前时常嘲笑他说没想到他会选择宇宙深处的飞行员这一职业，她的质疑并非毫无根据——Charles喜爱人，喜爱人们奔涌的思绪，以及随之而来的各种互动与了解。他无法否认自己有多么喜欢交新朋友。“那我们到时候见。”  
“祝你轮班顺利，”Darwin说完轻轻一挥手，两人分开之后Charles又走进了电梯，往几层甲板之上的舰桥进发。  
  
舰桥上的灯光模糊，一片宁静，当他踏上甲板的时候只有传感器隐隐的亮光和系统提示光源破除了些许晦暗。在飞船航行的时候保持舰桥的昏暗是流传已久的习惯；这样更方便飞行员在一片黑暗的宇宙背景下看清全景屏幕。Donovan和Brax，目前正在当班的两位飞行员，很高兴见到他；Charles的到来意味着他们可以休息去了。  
“有什么需要报告的吗？”Charles一边把自己的姓名和值班时间输入系统一边问。  
“没什么，”Donovan回答，“我们的老姑娘飞得平静而稳定。”  
“外面也没有什么异常情况，”Brax补充，“我猜一路上也没什么别的飞船。”  
  
电梯门又打开了，这次进来的是Johnson。“怎么了，小伙子们？”  
“我们正在跟Xavier说，”Brax笑着告诉他，“什么也没发生。”  
  
之后他们很快就离开了，电梯门无声地合上，Charles让自己进入了工作状态。他和Johnson两人过了一遍待办事宜，运行了一些诊断测试，检查了各个仪表盘的刻度，包括燃料剩余量，氧气水平，还有辅助能源。Charles记下系统里的数据，又过了二十分钟以后，他们就无事可做了。  
  
Johnson走开去玩弄星舰的外部传感器，让它们对准一路经过的各个星球。Charles来到导航平台前，那里悬浮着一幅3D的星空图，展示着周围象限的星球分布。他开始手动计算起标注的星辰数量。电脑已经这么计算过了，这是当然，而且几乎没有任何误差；但自己统计这件事有着不同的意义，而且当他算出的结果与电脑并无不同之时，还能感到别样的满足。他们的航道相当平直，在旅程的大多数时间几乎总是保持着同一个矢量方向。一旦经过OZ-1星球之后，就根本不用担心撞击或是拥堵之类。人们说外层空间（Outer Zone，OZ）的宇宙变得更深，更宽，也更加空旷——并没有说错。  
  
Charles已经在宁静号的舰桥上设立了自己专属的位置。在他驾驶过的每一架飞船上，他都会暗自选好一个地方让自己或站或坐，用以眺望窗外。这一次他的位置是舰桥左后方的墙壁和导航台之间的狭小角落，他可以让自己藏身其中，视线穿过舷窗凝望太空，一边注意着是否有通话请求或是传感器的声响，但除此之外都深陷于自己的思绪里面。  
  
这是他对于太空深航最喜欢的几个方面之一。有着充足的时间来思考。Johnson在舰桥的另一头十分安静，所以Charles可以轻易地让思绪回到Raven身边，想着她和她未出生的宝宝，猜想她会起的名字——Charles知道，尽管她仍然拒绝跟他说话，但孩子的名字一定已经想好了——还有Irene是否已经知道了孩子的性别。他沉思着，他可以带着自己丰厚的报酬回去度假，让Raven在佩里诺四号星球的海滩上惬意玩乐，身边包围着他能够在市场上买到的所有儿童沙滩玩具。  
  
话说回来，一个婴儿大概还不懂得如何欣赏海滩吧。  
  
时间缓慢而平静无波地逝去，但在星舰之外的宇宙，成百上千光年寂然无声地匆匆驰隙，而窗内的Charles感觉他们似乎丝毫没有移动一般。  
  


  
*

  
接下来的一个半星期也这么过去了：各项事宜如期进行，缓慢而毫无波澜。Charles自己的时间表也没有任何变动，除了Darwin时不时来找他，跟其他一些伙伴约好打排球，而Charles就会在午休时间里跟他们一起玩。他们运用能力使得比赛变得刺激万分，有时候代价是损毁器械——截止目前他们已经不小心弄坏了两个球，在天花板被烧焦之后，就连Huxley本人都不得不亲自过来警告他们小心点，尽管他的语气更像是被逗乐了而不是愤怒。  
  
Charles每天都给Raven发消息，描述这艘星舰，他自己的宿舍，食物的品质，他遇见过所有变种人的不同能力。她还没有回复过任何一条，但Charles并不担心。她大概还在生他的气，通常当他临时接到任务、不得不取消他们之前约定的计划，她都需要一个月的时间来平复心情。这一次恐怕需要更长的时间，因为Charles将会错过她孩子的出生。但Charles仍然每天坚持给她发消息；等她卧床休息的时候会有很多东西可看。  
  
当宁静号经过OZ-1星球的时候，Charles正在值班，望着他们的星图闪烁了一瞬，然后导航画面整个切换成新进入的象限。Huxley也在舰桥上，在巡视的途中停下脚步，然后发出一声表示思索的轻哼，凌厉的眼神跟随着他们途径路线标设的绿色线条。  
  
“大伙儿在外层空间（Outer Zones）飞过吗？”他问道。  
“飞过几次，”Charles回答，努力让自己的声音显得清醒而警觉，而不是只想爬回床上睡觉的疲倦。他今早被一阵头痛弄醒，没过多久他就反应出了原因：几层甲板之下的囚犯似乎格外兴奋，他们激动的思想和情绪像浪潮一样朝着上方袭来，穿过星舰内部，拍打着Charles通常设置得很低的思维屏障。他不得不加强屏蔽，因此脑袋感觉像塞了棉花或是重感冒了似的。“不过次数很少而且间隔很久。”  
  
“只有两次，”Johnson轻点头回答。  
“好吧，至少他们没给我彻头彻尾的菜鸟，”Huxley叹了口气，但他的嘴唇却浮现了一丝微笑。“我们的星舰足够庞大，应该没什么外来飞行物敢挑衅我们，但你们都知道万一遇上冲突该如何应对。我们的火力很足，不需要驱逐舰的防护，但并非无坚不摧。你们有人接受过战斗训练吗？”  
  
“我，”Charles回答。  
“那很好，Xavier，”Huxley语带挖苦的说，“你是我们的王牌了。”  
Charles淡淡微笑起来。“没错长官。”  
  
“你觉得我们会遇到什么东西吗？”等Huxley走后，Johnson问道。他正百无聊赖地玩弄着操作台上的一只指示笔，不断敲击着玻璃边缘。  
“我猜不会，”Charles发自内心地说，揉了揉太阳穴。“请别再敲了。谢了哥们。”  
“对不起，”Johnson心不在焉的回应，放下了手中的笔，一阵令人愉悦的寂静横亘在他们中间。  
  
他们当班的剩余两个小时很快度过了。当Ramirez和Brax的抵达令他们放松之后，Charles都没花多少时间跟他们打招呼就直接钻进电梯往自己的房间赶去。整整八小时竖起屏障的睡眠应该足够令他恢复清醒以及洗去脑中混沌的疼痛。  
  
当他走进房间，发现自己显示屏的右下角闪着新消息的光。他立刻踢掉靴子，重重坐到了床边。他差点就想等到第二天早晨再读了，以为只是Raven终于给他发来的回复。然后他的意识清醒了一些——假如是孩子出了什么事呢？——于是他强迫自己直起身来，踉踉跄跄地走到桌子旁边，揉了揉眼睛望向明亮的屏幕。  
  
是他妹妹的伴侣发来的，真是奇怪；Irene不喜欢发消息，更倾向于声音或是视频通话。Charles打开了它，更加担心Raven和宝宝是不是发生了什么事情，但发觉消息只有两个单词那么简短。  
**【小心】**  
  
Charles困惑地眨了眨眼，拍了拍屏幕想试图往下拉，看看有没有更多文字了，但仅此而已。Irene的能力使得她能够看到未来的一丝预示，所以她一定是看到他所在的飞船在进入外层区域之时出了什么差错。她并不能时常看见未来的全貌——有时候连她自己都不明白看见了什么直到一切都太迟——所以Charles也不能得知她到底是提醒他小心什么，而且明白此刻再向她发问也不会得到解答。不管她看见了什么，应该都不会 **太糟** 才对。如果那样的话她会告诉他的。  
  
他回复了一条简短的消息，向她保证自己会小心，并让她代替自己吻吻Raven的脸颊。按下发送键之后，他就关闭了显示屏。他一边胡乱地脱掉制服，一边三步并作两步地冲回床边，头刚刚挨上枕头就沉沉睡去。  
  
  
  


*

  
  
Charles是被尖利的警铃声惊醒的，头脑一片混沌，肾上腺素猛地上升。他坐起身的速度太快，险些一头撞上壁龛的顶端，直到最后一刻他才反应过来，笨拙地从凹进的床位挪到地板上，摸索着离开了床垫。  
当他踏上冰冷的地面，感觉双腿颤抖不已，又花了一秒钟才平稳了身形。他套上制服外套，因为半梦半醒而动作迟缓笨拙，直到他拉上拉链的那一刻大脑才终于回到正轨：哦对了。全面封锁。如果他必须抑制待在自己房间里等待一切安全的指令，那么根本没必要穿好制服。  
  
Charles朝门口移动，本想将耳朵贴在门上听听有没有人被困在走廊里，没想到房间门竟然像往常一样自动打开了，他蹒跚地踏了出去。走廊里的大灯关上了，只有紧急出口的灯亮着，缓缓地一明一灭，让整个走道笼罩在诡异的红光之中。警铃突然停止了，留下一阵耳鸣般的死寂。  
  
Charles迟疑了。他本可以回到房间里，重新爬上床睡觉，大概其他人此刻都是这么做的，但他感觉有点不对。警铃虽然停止了，但红色的灯光仍然闪烁着，而且也没有人过来通知一切正常。他的房间并没有被封锁上，这意味着飞船上的其他房间也是如此。假设这只是个演习的话，封锁也应该被全面执行才对，他根本就不会像现在这样还站在空荡的走廊里。  
  
他瞥了一眼最近的门上挂着的时钟，发觉自己才睡了三个小时。他的头依然很痛，但感觉变钝了些，于是他冒了个险，小心翼翼地降低了自己的思维屏障，将自己的感应能力扩展到整艘星舰。  
  
一阵嗜血和狂怒的浪潮瞬间侵袭了他，令他差点叫出声来。那狂潮来自几层甲板之下，超过两千个大脑。Charles猛地回复神智，喘着粗气。他在那群咆哮的暴徒思潮中只是短短一瞥，但已经够了——他知道那些囚犯在暴动，因为他们自由了。  
  
他冲过长廊往电梯跑去，焦急地猛戳按钮等待着，思维在高速运转。他必须赶紧上舰桥去看看发生了是那么。一定有备选措施，有B计划，必须 **得做些什么** ，因为显然第一套应急预案已经彻底失败了。  
  
电梯到了，Charles迅速钻了进去，用力按下舰桥所在的楼层按钮，强忍住在电梯上升时四处踱步的冲动。这是个噩梦，所有假设中最为糟糕的状况，尤其是现在所有没有值班的人都在自己房间里沉睡着，人事不省。 **到底** 楼下的狱警都在干什么，竟让这等事发生？  
  
电梯门刚打开，Charles就猛地冲了出去。“请报告，发生了什么？”他一边开口问道一边大步前进，双眼还没适应舰桥的一片漆黑。“为什么没有通过主控系统执行全面封锁？”他的靴子绊到了地上某个沉重僵硬的东西，踉跄了一秒。  
  
他低头一看。  
  
Brax被掏空了内脏，腹部被水平划开，尸体躺在自己的血泊里，毫无生气的眼睛茫然地瞪着头顶的天花板。Charles惊恐地后退了一步，靴底在鲜血里打了滑，这时一阵扭打的声音传来令他睁大双眼转头望去。  
  
“ **跑，Xavier** ！”Ramirez大喊，而他身旁的黑影把他再次踢倒在地板上。  
  
Charles还没反应过来，另一个人影就从侧面向他扑来，猛击了他一拳，把他踹倒在地板上。Charles倒地的瞬间翻了个身，一脚踢中攻击他的人，与此同时施展开自己的能力，就在那人再度挥拳朝Charles攻击的时候，他用精神力侵入了那人的大脑命令他昏睡过去。  
  
男人沉重地倒在他的身上，转瞬之间就失去了意识。Charles挣扎着从他底下爬起来，重新站起身子，准备好再度施展攻击，神经如弦般绷紧震颤。他的视线已经适应了昏暗的光线，可以看见还有几个人分散着站在舰桥上。其中两个威胁地向他逼近一步，他能在他们眼中清晰地看见准备攻击他的意图。  
  
“他是个变种人，是个变种人！”突然Ramirez尖叫起来。  
  
Charles花了半秒的时间来疑惑这是什么意思，突然一个细小却沉重的物体从黑暗中破空飞来，猛地击中了他的喉咙，撞击力令他呼吸困难。Charles抬起手扯动那环住自己脖子的冰冷金属圈，慌乱地伸展出心灵感应能力，他一个接一个地放倒了舰桥上的敌人，几声痛呼响起，他试图找到那个用金属圈掐住他喉咙的人——  
  
伴着几声铿锵的轻响，金属圈合了起来，随后一个尖锐的物件刺入了他的后颈，Charles的神智一片空白。  
  
抑制项圈。他戴着的是一个抑制项圈。  
  
就好像是撞上了一堵厚实的墙壁。他的感应能力转瞬之间被切断了，让他徒劳地摸索着脑中原本能释放能力的部位。整个世界变得异样寂静，就好像有人给他戴上了厚厚的耳塞，他只能恍惚地听见有人在朝他大喊，令他跪下。毫无预警地，颈间的项圈突然指数级地增重起来，Charles被巨大的拉力扯向前，再也无法平衡自己的身体，项圈拽着他往底下倒去。他四肢着地摔在地板上，项圈贴着地面而脖子尴尬地前伸着，下巴痛苦地用力上挑，防止自己脸着地。  
  
“开灯，”有人开口，随后舰桥的主要灯光亮了起来，明晃晃地闪了眼睛，直到他再次适应光线。  
Charles费尽全力环视四周。他被四个犯人包围着，他们的身份因为简单的灰色囚服而一目了然。第五个人还在地板上昏迷着，第六个犯人站在Ramirez身旁。这位飞行员同事此刻也跪倒在地板上，用惊恐的目光望着Charles。他的脖子上也戴着项圈。  
  
当然了，Charles骤然反应过来，涌起一阵作呕的冲动，他的目光落在了Brax的尸体上面。Ramirez刚才告诉他们Charles是个变种人，这救了他的命。Brax则只是一个普通人类。  
  
一道爆裂声使得Charles瑟缩了一下，那位红色皮肤的狱警伴着一阵黑色的烟雾出现了。他刚刚感到一阵希望、随即又消逝了，因为这位恶魔般的变种人不为所动地扫视了四周，然后转身对几个囚犯开口，“Shaw想知道舰桥是不是已经被占领了。”他的尾巴沾满了他人的鲜血。  
  
“你可以告诉他我们已经控制了整艘飞船，”站在飞行员座椅旁的一个男人回答。他看上去对血腥的场面麻木不仁，正在屏幕上搜索着什么。他一定对于飞船的系统有着基本的了解，因为他没有丝毫停顿地演算了几幅全息图像，仅仅在面对星图的时候停了下来。他一边放大目前所在地周围的影像，一边没有回头地问道，“下面情况如何？”  
“我们已经攻下了底下几层。活下来的高级军官都被带到了第六层的会议室。我们抓到了首席指挥官，主工程师，还有狱警指挥。”  
“船长呢？”  
“在Shaw那里。”  
  
所以Huxley还活着。这起码是不幸中的万幸。Charles试图跪坐起身，但脖子上的项圈将他固定在原处，就好像是被焊在了地板上一样。星图前的男人朝他瞟了一眼，然后对着那位红皮肤的伙伴开口，“把这些俘虏带下去。”  
“Shaw要你夺下舰桥之后就立刻跟他会合。”  
“告诉他我正忙着保证我们不会偏离航向，”那个男人打断了他。当他吐出Shaw这个名字的时候，嘴唇带着某种厌恶的意味扭曲了一瞬。“等我好了他可以来找我。”  
  
那个瞬移者耸了耸肩，“如你所愿，伙计。”他抓住Ramirez的胳膊，伴着一声爆响消失了。  
“你要我们去哪里？”其余囚犯中有个人开口询问。这一个瘦骨伶仃，个子像个未成年人般矮小，但脸上有一条狰狞扭曲的伤口。他看上去体力不行，但他手里光电枪的威胁不容小觑。  
  
站在星图前的男人——他们的首领？——似乎没有听见。脸上有疤的犯人迟疑了一下，然后开口，“Erik？”  
“到其他人那里去，”那个首领看都没看他一眼。“帮他们追捕其他船员。”  
几个囚犯点点头离开了，他们的靴子踩过Brax的鲜血、跨过他的尸体。Charles的胃部抽搐起来，但他努力按下反胃的冲动，在这种痛苦扭曲的姿势下，他担心自己呕吐会造成窒息。  
  
一声爆响昭示那名瞬移者又回来了。他的手拉住了Charles的胳膊，但Erik开口，“不，不是他。把另一个和Higgs一起带走就行。”  
“Shaw再过几分钟就会过来了，”瞬移者抓紧了仍神志不清的那个囚犯还有舰桥上仅剩的一名工作人员，一个眼睛正流着血的女狱警。她的脖子上也戴着一个项圈，Charles认识她，三天前还和她一队打过排球，但他怎么也记不起她的名字。然后她伴着黑色的烟雾消失不见，只剩下他，Brax的尸体，还有那名正在操控星图的囚犯。Erik。  
  
“你的能力是？”Erik一边检视着数据，一边问。  
Charles瞪着他，希望自己的能力是能用目光把别人烧焦。这样脸朝下的姿势，他不得不笨拙地把手伸到脖子下面摸索着颈间的金属环。当他试着拉扯的时候，Erik瞥了他一眼，随手一挥。那股拉力突然消失了，Charles差点一屁股坐倒在地。他好不容易才用手撑住了自己。  
  
“你的能力，”Erik重复了一遍。  
“我什么都不会告诉你，”Charles冷冷地说。  
  
项圈在他的脖子周围收紧，使他的声音被困在了喉咙里。他试图用手指掰开它，但它陷得太深，令他几乎能感到四周都开始充血。有一会儿他只能睁大双眼，决心继续反抗。但当Erik只是不为所动地看着他，恐慌开始在他的胸腔里涌起。Erik会杀了他。他会死在这里，被抑制项圈勒死，就在舰桥上，在他自己的星舰上。他会 **死。**  
  
就在他的眼前开始发黑的时候，项圈松开了，Charles倒在地上，绝望地呼吸着空气。有那么一刻，他只能无力地喘着粗气，直到神智完全恢复。  
“我不会再问一次，”Erik说。“你没有碰Higgs就撂倒了他。是某种灵能吗？”  
“心灵感应，”等到呼吸平复之后，Charles咬牙切齿地回答。他的声音变得沙哑，就好像是碎在喉咙里然后被撕扯出来的。  
  
“有用，”Erik只说了这个就继续研究起星图来。尽管他能够通过系统导航，他看上去似乎并不知道自己想找什么。他总是略过导航的那一屏，如果他是在策划路线的话必须得用那个才行。Charles感到一阵宽慰，要是囚犯里没人知道该如何运行飞船的话，那么他们将不得不饶飞行员一命。这希望微乎其微，但至少存在。  
  
过了一会儿，Charles开始缓缓跪坐起来，然后站直身体。如果他将死去，也想要站着死。如果他不会死的话，至少站起来会比瘫倒在地板上更有搏斗的胜算。他刻意不去看脚边躺着的Brax，尽管浓重的血腥味令人窒息、难以忽视。只要呼吸就好，他坚定地告诉自己。只要呼吸，思考。他只有一个人，如果你能趁他措手不及——  
  
啪地一声，瞬移者又回到了舰桥上，Charles反射性地贴到了墙上，心脏在胸口狂跳。这一次的黑烟之中出现了新的一名囚犯：高个子，有些白发的中年男人，面庞仿佛是石头刻成的。有一会儿，他只是环顾四周，扫视着几乎已空无一人的舰桥，视线直接跳过了Brax的尸体，仿佛并不存在一样。当他的目光落到Charles身上，他的双眼充满兴味地睁大了。“啊。这是谁？”  
  
“一个变种人，”Erik回答。“飞行员中的一个。我们需要他来导航。”  
“但我们已经有了一个飞行员了，”这个新来者说道，舔了舔嘴唇。他用那种野兽走进肉类市场一般的眼神看着Charles，仿佛在给他估价。“Azazel告诉我，你让他把那一个飞行员带到楼下去了。”  
  
“那一个，个头大了点，”Erik说。“这个看上去更好控制。”  
大一点。Ramirez当然比Charles高大，比他高一尺，而且肌肉发达得足以把Charles扔到房间那头。但Erik，有着那种操控项圈的能力，可以手指一弹就轻而易举地把Ramirez摔倒在地。Erik根本不需在意他们有多么“好控制”。  
  
除非他的意思是Charles看上去更愿意合作，这样的话他可要完全失望了。Charles可能个子小，但绝不缺斗争精神。  
  
“等到他们为我们锁定坐标之后呢？”年长的男人问道。Shaw，Charles心想。这一定就是Shaw，首领之一。不，或许只有他才是唯一的首领。“之后他们就没用了。”  
“不，并非如此，”Erik低吼着，飞速检视着更多的图像。他已经让全息影像铺满了整个墙面，还在不停地打开新的界面。“导航系统比我预想的复杂，飞行系统恐怕也是一样。”  
  
Shaw皱起眉头。“你说过你可以驾驶这东西。”  
“我说过，在最糟糕的假设下，我也许可以控制这艘舰艇一会儿。但用我的能力操控 **这么庞大** 的飞船——我不可能全程都靠这个。”  
“Jimenez是个飞行员，”瞬移者插嘴，“Aliyev也驾驶过几次军用飞船。”  
“好，把他们带上来，”Shaw说道。“我们看看他们能做些什么。”  
  
一阵烟雾之后，舰桥上只剩下他们三人了。Erik继续研究着屏幕，而Shaw朝Charles走近，冰冷的眼中带着探究神色。“你的能力是——”他的目光向下移到Charles的银色肩章。“——中尉。是吗？”  
Charles没有思考——他只是朝这个男人扑去，希望能出其不意地给他造成严重的伤害。他成功地用胳膊卡住了Shaw的脖子，但突然他颈间的项圈用力收紧了，将他甩到了地上。他头晕目眩地颤抖着，眨眼望着头顶灰色的、溅满鲜血的天花板。Brax的血。即便是他挣扎着呼吸空气的时候，胸中的愤怒也没有平息。  
  
“勇气可嘉，”Shaw说着，弯下腰望着Charles的脸。  
“他是个心灵感应者，”Erik解释。“我猜他会有用处。”  
“心灵感应者很难控制，”Shaw沉思了一会儿。“但我知道，一点点疼痛能够轻易地让人俯首帖耳。”他踩上了Charles的左手，发出响亮的嘎吱声。  
  
Charles在想要忍住之前就不禁惨叫起来。他扭动着，身体不由自主地抬起来试图把手从Shaw的脚下抽走，但Shaw只是更用力了些，他的力量大得使人惊疑。他用几乎能称得上慈爱的微笑望着Charles，仿佛他是一个刚说了些傻话的孩子，而Shaw正愉快地仔细聆听。剧痛贯穿了他的手臂，他手上所有脆弱的神经都断裂了，当Shaw稍稍扭动脚的时候，连骨头都折断得一根不剩。Charles完全喊不出声音了，当他视线模糊的时候仍然大张着嘴巴，发出无声的尖叫。  
  
终于，好像有一辈子那么久，Shaw松开了脚。Charles立即抽回了手贴到胸口，痛苦地侧卧在地，一道噎住的呜咽从胸腔中挤了出来。他的双眼湿润，眼角挂着几滴泪珠，而且觉得前所未有地一败涂地。  
  
“别把他伤得太重了，”Erik提醒。“他还需要手来操作飞船。”  
“我提醒过你，”Shaw回应，“我们的牢房里还有其他飞行员。”但他还是从Charles旁边离开了，往Erik所站着的指挥台前走去。  
  
他们低声交谈着，Charles的血液在脑中雷鸣般地搏动着，什么也听不见。重伤的那只手传来一波一波的剧痛，他不敢乱动，甚至不敢检查一番。它已经毁了，毫无疑问，很可能在X光能照到的部分之外还有损伤。他十分怀疑这些混蛋会不会给他任何治疗。  
  
他不知道自己是不是晕厥了，等到反应过来的时候，已经被拖着站起身来。这动作扯到了他的手，强烈的疼痛让他不禁弯下腰去，视线变得游移。抓住他胳膊的那只有力的手让他保持着平衡，直到他能够再次直起身子为止。然后Erik——原来是Erik在扶着他——拉着他走向导航台，许多全息影像正悬浮在那儿。  
  
“这些坐标，”Erik开口，指着头顶漂浮着的一列数字。“把它们准确地输进系统里，让电脑自动计算最短路线。”  
Charles迟疑了。他通过眼角的余光可以看见Shaw正监视着他，眼中闪着掠夺的光亮。把受伤的手按在胸前，他低声开口，“可以。但不能只靠电脑。”  
  
这是个谎言；军事级别的电脑可以精准无误地同时运行二十多个飞行进程，但Charles的虚张声势得到了回报：Erik说道，“那你来手动运算。”  
“会花点时间。”  
“那我建议你现在就坐下开始，”Erik回应，让身边的椅子转了个角度，正对着Charles。  
“而且我建议你越快越好，”Shaw补充。“不然我就把另一个飞行员带上来，让他跟你比赛了。”  
  
他的威胁并非只是空洞的恫吓罢了。努力忽略房间里的血腥味和伤手传来的阵痛，Charles坐了下来，升起了导航屏幕。  
几分钟之后，瞬移者带着两名囚犯过来了。一个是比房内所有人都高大的健壮男人。另一个是身材矮小的女人，有着分叉的舌头，说话的时候咝咝作响。他们在控制台前站了一会儿，讨论着宁静号的系统和飞行控制。长时间的争论之后，女人在椅子里坐定，开始玩弄起屏幕来。  
  
Charles有生以来第一次，疯狂地感谢起复杂、隐秘的军用系统。所有不需要的繁杂操作和可笑的冗余令他这些年来麻烦不断，但此刻，他简直想要亲吻它们。那个女人胡乱拨动了屏幕几分钟，但几乎每一个指令都需要飞行员权限，而她无法登录进去。没有密码和授权协议的话，她几乎什么也做不了。  
  
在Charles操作的时候，Erik的手一直徘徊在Charles的肩头，并且望着他那只完好无损的手灵活地在屏幕上滑动。“需要多久？”他问。  
“还要很久，”Charles回答，“而且OZ是难以预料的区域。再说了，燃料根本不够直接飞往你定的目的地。”  
“燃料能撑多久？”  
Charles早就知道大概的数字，但他用手指在屏幕上写了几个数字，等待计算机验证，用来拖延时间。“还能撑六个月，根据现行速度。”  
“嗯，”Erik听上去很不满意。“继续。”  
  
Charles在听从命令之前先抬头瞪了他一眼。只要他还在舰桥上，他就有着一定的控制权，他提醒自己。假设这群囚犯中间没有人会操作导航系统的话，想要偷偷改变航向、让旅程时间拉长并不是件太难的事情。希望增加的时间能够给予IF指挥部组成营救小组的机会，来把他们从这该死的状况解救出去。  
  
他正在手动输入数据——电脑其实可以自动录入，但他趁Erik没有注意的时候关掉了这个功能——这时候Shaw走到了控制台签名。仅仅是感受到他的靠近，Charles就足以全身紧张起来，受伤的那只手在膝上抽痛。他快速瞥了Charles手头的任务一眼，Charles立即明白他并不能看懂这些数字和图像意味着什么。然后他开了口，“如果你还想要另一只手的话，最好动作快点。”  
“你不能急于求成，”Charles打断他，“一个错误就能使这艘星舰撞上小行星。或者我们会没有燃料地在太空中漂浮，距离文明世界遥遥无期。”  
  
Shaw朝他投来剃刀般锋利的微笑，用一只手抓住了Charles的肩膀，用力程度足以使Charles咬紧牙关才没有痛呼出声。“那就小心点，中尉。但下次再对我出言不逊的话，你会后悔的。你不需要用腿来输入数字，对不对。”  
  
想到这个，一阵颤抖沿着他的脊椎往下游移，他知道Shaw感觉到了。这个男人的手又收紧了一点儿，然后才松开。“Erik，”他发声，“等我们步上正轨的时候通知我。我要赶紧下去，防止哪个白痴开始窝里斗。还有，Azazel，把那尸体扔了。这里的空气都被污染了。”  
  
红皮肤的变种人遵命而动，转瞬之间，Brax就消失了，他存在的痕迹只剩下一滩血渍而已。  
  
随之而来的，Charles成为了宁静号舰桥上仅剩的原班人员。而且，他一边旋转着星图一边坚定地告诉自己，他 **绝对** 不会放弃这艘飞船。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.科瑞利亚：是星球大战中的一个星球。从开始时就是一个在共和国内有强烈独立意识的星球，该星球上主要分布的人是人类、瑟罗尼亚人和扎尔人。曾多次在联邦内部发动叛乱，并保护这自己独特的文化。在星球大战中的世界观中，多次重大的历史事件都和这个星球有关。是故事的主要背景地之一。  
> 2.0800：这是军事上用来表示时间的方式，代表八点，全文当中的军事时间为了保持原作风格未予翻译。  
> 3.宪法级军舰：宪法级（Constitution class），是科幻系列《星际迷航》（Star Trek）中,隶属于星际联邦星际舰队的一个星舰级别；是《星际迷航：初代》、《星际迷航：动画系列》以及第一、二、三部正典电影，《无限太空》、《可汗怒吼》、《石破天惊》中主角舰联邦星舰进取号 (NCC-1701)与第五、六部正典电影，《终极先锋》和《未来之战》中主角舰联邦星舰进取号 (NCC-1701-A)的舰级。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：EC两人间的少许暴力。

他是对的：这些囚犯的确没有打算给他任何治疗。等到他在舰桥上的工作结束之后，他们将他带到了底下的监狱楼层，强迫他进入一间已经有两个幸存人员在内的牢房。其中一位是Hank McCoy医生，舰上的首席医疗官和科研主管。  
  
Charles等待囚犯消失在拐角处，才颓然躺倒在简陋的单人床上，手因为疼痛而微微颤抖。“医生，”他喘息着开口。“我真高兴你还活着。”  
“你也是，”Hank说着，赶忙在他身边低下身子单膝着地。“你还好吗？我们还以为你死了，但Ramirez说你撑过来了……”他的目光向下移动，注视着Charles那只残缺的手。“让我看看这个。”  
  
“拜托你，”Charles将手伸向他。尽管Hank巨大的手掌更像是兽爪而非人类的，但他检查伤势的时候动作十分轻柔。即便如此，Charles依然险些昏厥好几次，当Hank的指爪按进某处尤其疼痛的地方之时。他庆幸自己是坐着的，不然想必会腿软倒下。  
“伤得很严重，”Hank说。“就算有生骨剂也不能完全治好。怎么回事？”  
“Shaw——他们的头领。”Charles咬紧了牙关。“他踩了上去。”  
  
Hank摇了摇头。“我无能为力，甚至没什么办法控制伤情。我需要深层扫描来找到断骨的地方，激光手术刀，还有生骨剂……”  
“我不认为他们会让我们去医务室，”Charles扯出一丝苦笑。  
“你说得对，”牢房角落里的女孩儿低声咕哝着。她的蓝色工程师制服肩膀处被撕坏了，灰黑色的抑制项圈刺眼地环在她的颈部。当Charles再看一眼的时候，发觉Hank也戴着同样的项圈，几乎被他厚实的蓝色毛发掩盖了。  
  
“他们只放过了变种人？”他问道，感到一阵恶心。  
“据我所知，是的。”Hank回答。  
“但Huxley……那些高级军官……”  
  
还没说完，他自己就意识到了那些人免于一死的原因：Hxuley和IF军官可以成为宝贵的内线，即便那些囚犯本身并不在乎他们能提供的信息，还有为数不少敌视军方的人愿意为得到IF的舰长和他的下属而付出丰厚的赏金。  
  
Charles让自己在床上往后挪了一点儿，后背贴着墙壁。“他们会怎么对待我们剩下的人？”  
  
角落的女孩耸了耸肩。Charles曾在各处见过她几次，但他们从未搭过话，素昧平生。工程师很少与飞行员有什么交集。“把我们当做人质吗？交换赎金？用我们取乐？谁知道。”  
“我觉得他们对赎金没有任何兴趣，”Charles开口。他在舰桥的期间并未听到丝毫与金钱相关的谈话，一点也没有。“至少近期不会。”  
  
Hank靠着对面墙壁坐了下来。在这样的一间牢房里，即便对于Charles来说空间也实在太过狭窄了，Hank一定觉得非常憋闷。原本透明的房门，已经变成了模糊的白色，也许是用不透明材质设计的、当守卫触碰它的时候会变得清晰可见。Charles猜测这样更方便控制囚犯，因为他们不能看见同伴或是骚扰途径的巡逻守卫。  
“你怎么知道？”Hank终于开口，一只大手疲倦地揉着眼睛。  
“我看见了他们设定的目的地。他们要深入外层空间，越过OZ-118。”  
“没人能越过OZ-118，”女孩皱着眉头说。“那里只有臭名昭著的亡命之徒还有废弃的空间站。”  
  
正是如此。即便是外层空间当中编号较小的星球也人迹罕至。再往外，就是海盗，逃犯，欠债者，以及无法在内层空间或是中心区域找到立足之地的贫民，他们的地盘。“也许他们在找什么东西。也许他们只是想找到一座无人星球来占为己有。我也不知道。但我知道的是，我们将会停靠在古勒森星球补充燃料。”  
  
Hank惊讶地扬起没米。“ **古勒森** ？那不是——”  
“臭名昭著的海盗据点，”女孩接过话头，眉头紧锁。“没有飞船会去古勒森附近。他们到底在想什么鬼？”  
  
“他们觉得那里是在不过分偏离航向的情况下唯一能去的补给点。”Charles说着，揉了揉太阳穴。他脑海中的死寂开始蜂鸣起来，就像是铃声结束很久之后的回音。他之前只经历过几次暂失能力的情况，而且从没有持续过这么久。抑制装置对于变种人来说是很普遍的，比如在考试或是面试过程当中，尤其针对灵能感应者。Charles在学生时代已经习惯了。但他从没有连续失去能力长达这么多小时，这种空虚感使他恍如半梦半醒。  
“这太冒险了，”女孩担忧地说。  
“你也看到那些变种人能做些什么了，”Hank安静地开口。“我不认为他们觉得这是冒险。”  
  
Charles立即冲到床边，紧张地盯着玻璃门。尽管它依然保持着不透明状态，他还是压低了声音，“听着。只要他们会中途靠岸，我们就还有机会。”  
女孩不以为然地说，“有什么机会？我们被困在这些笼子里。他们大概会在到达古勒森之前就杀了我们。即便我们能逃出这艘飞船，码头上也全都是亡命之徒，比起帮助我们他们更可能直接拧断我们的脖子。”  
Hank摇了摇头。“Angel说得对。即便我们能逃出去，古勒森上的人也不会救我们。”  
  
“是，他们不会。”Charles承认。“但那里有通讯设施还有视频仪器。如果我们能够设法到达那里联系上IF指挥部，那么就能通知他们派来救援人手。”  
“那我们该怎么逃出这些牢房？”Angel挑起了一边眉毛。  
“我让自己对他们有些用处。他们需要人来驾驶这艘飞船，要么是我，要么是Ramirez。也许需要我们两个来轮班。只要我在舰桥上，就能对于我们要去哪、目前的现状有着大概的把握。”  
  
“好吧，你让自己有事可做。那其余的人怎么办？”  
“只能做好准备。”  
Angel疲惫地揉揉眼睛。“那根本算不上个计划。”  
“这个，”Charles回应，“我也只能想这么多了。”  
  
他们不约而同地沉默了片刻。Charles心知肚明，这根本不像个计划，更像是两眼抹黑的突击，但他真的不知道除了古勒森星球之外他们还能有什么机会。这个海盗据点还有六个月的航程，根据Charles今天按照Erik的要求在宁静号导航系统里的设置来估测。他们得在严酷的环境下挣扎求生很久很久。  
  
终于Hank说话了，“我们最好趁这时候多休息一会。谁也不知道接下来会发生什么。”  
Charles从床上起身让位置给Angel，但她只是摇了摇头，在地板的角落里躺下了。Hank也拒绝了床铺，这不难理解因为他的体重估计能压塌这寒酸的小床。于是Charles在硬梆梆的床垫上蜷起身子，把受伤的手放在胸前，努力寻找一个舒服的姿势。  
  
过了一会儿，头顶的灯光熄灭了，一切归于寂静，仅有的声音是船体持续轻微的低鸣。Charles合上了双眼，但难以入睡。  
  


*

  
  
几小时之后，Charles的手开始悸动难忍，刺骨的剧痛穿透他的整条胳膊、传至他的全身。当他错误地想要挪动身体的时候，不禁从紧咬的牙关中挤出一声痛呼，他坐起身来，眼前霎那间一片空白、差点晕了过去。他用力咬住下唇才忍住没有尖叫，嘴里弥漫了一股血腥味。  
  
“Charles？”Hank从墙边站起身，关切地问道。  
“很痛，”Charles从牙缝间低声回答，用鼻子剧烈地呼吸。以现在的坐姿，他感到头重脚轻，晕眩不已，Hank不得不扶住他的肩膀才没让他突然倒下。  
“我们必须送你去医务室，”Hank从口袋里掏出一个小笔灯，照了照Charles的眼睛，随后严肃地说。“如果他们不让我治疗你的手，至少得让我给你的胳膊打一针麻醉。”  
  
Charles没有足够的力气回答，专注于强忍住惨叫。Hank还没有见过Shaw。他十分怀疑那群人会不会允许医生接触尖锐的注射器。  
  
“喂！”Angel朝着门大叫，用力捶打着不透光的玻璃牢门。Charles因为那响声而颤抖了一霎。“喂！我们需要医生！”  
“我 **就是** 医生，”Hank有点被冒犯地开口。  
“我知道，”Angel回答他，在黑暗中也能看见她翻了个白眼。“但 **他们** 大概还不知道。你到底想不想让他们过来开门，这样你就可以请求去医务室了？”她再次猛捶起门来。“外面有人吗？！”  
  
Charles深吸了一口气，浑身颤抖地缓缓吐出。疼痛现在稍微能够忍受一点了，鉴于他现在不是躺在黑暗里独自强忍。但他知道自己撑不了太久，要是没有止痛药的话。他闭上双眼，努力忽略Angel正制造出的巨响。Hank试图碰他的手，但即便是最轻微的接触也令他感觉如同火烧。 **只是手断了** ，他一边忍住眼泪一边告诉自己。只是手断了。他遇到过更糟的。  
  
“嘿！”Angel大喊着，声音在牢房里回荡。“我知道你们这些混蛋就在外面！我们需要帮助——”  
她突然惊讶得倒吸一口气，令Charles抬头望去。外面站着两个魁梧的囚犯，因为他们的靠近牢房门变成了透明的。他们看上去一脸凶恶。  
  
Angel，值得敬佩地，并没有退缩。“终于来了。我们的朋友受伤了，需要帮助。止痛药或者——”  
“你们，全都起来，”左边那个男人命令道。他拿着一把镭射枪，在他巨大的手中显得过于渺小。另一个人并没有携带武器，但看上去一样致命：他嘴里突出的獠牙像是能够轻而易举地撕裂别人的喉咙一般。  
  
“我们要去哪？”Angel交叉起双臂。尽管两个犯人居高临下地俯视着她，她也没有丝毫惧意，或者她至少遮掩得很好。  
拿着枪的男人笑了。他嘴角狰狞的疤痕扯动着，更像是个鬼脸，但他的愉悦之情溢于言表。“ **上法庭** 。”  
  
抵抗的意义似乎微乎其微。他们走出了牢房，沿着走廊朝电梯走去，那里已经聚集了一大群等待的人。看上去别的房间里的人也都被拉了出来，当Charles将人群的数目收入眼底时，心不由得沉了下去。剩下的船员太少了。在起初的工作人员里，至少有四分之一都是变种人，但此刻穿着制服往电梯挪去的男男女女目测不超过一百个。比起两千名之众的囚犯，这实在是微不足道。他们绝不可能通过武力夺回星舰的控制权，更不用提抑制项圈把他们的能力都封锁住了。  
  
其余的船员似乎也想到了这一点，因为他们看上去都沉默而顺从。尽管走廊已经腾出了较大的空间，对于这么多人而言仍然是太拥挤了。Charles被一个蓝衬衫和一个红衬衫夹在了中间。他把手在怀里收得更紧，恍惚感到自己要是被撞哪怕轻轻一下，都会直接晕倒。他脚步虚浮，因为疼痛，疲倦，饥饿，还有脱水。但Hank令人安心地站在他的身后，而Angel在他的左边，两人保护他不被别人碰到。他们被身后的人群推挤着，一语不发地朝着电梯挪去。  
  
终于他们被两个守卫推搡着挤进了电梯之中。其中一个囚犯按下了第四层的按钮，他们向上升去，电梯发出微微的轰鸣。  
第四层甲板是厨房，医务室，大型体育馆，还有几间零散的会议室。体育馆或是A6会议室比较有可能容纳这么多人。但Shaw到底准备对他们做什么？他费劲让他们活下来、给他们带上项圈，显然不可能这么快又处决掉。刚才那个囚犯说他们要 **上法庭** 。Charles从未听过如此不详的词语。  
  
不出所料，等电梯停下之后他们直接被引向了体育馆。这些囚犯仅仅掌控了这艘星舰刚过六个小时——这是被迫带上项圈之后唯一的好处；每两小时自动的注射，令你可以估测时间——但显然他们已经干了不少活儿。所有的健身器材都被移走了，推到了房间的边缘，中间留下了一大块空地，正是此刻所有幸存的船员被推向的地方。这里的囚犯更多，有的坐在高一些的健身设施上面，但大多数都围在船员四周，形成一道充满嘲笑而密不透风的人墙，把他们所有人挤到房间中央、组成紧密的一群。  
  
随着众人的聚拢，Charles发觉自己被撞到了Hank的身上，不小心吸到了蓝色毛发而咳嗽起来，四处寻求新鲜空气。周围的囚犯变得越来越胆大，朝他们叫喊着侮辱的话语，并且步步紧逼，Charles在一阵晕眩和剧痛之中突然浮现一丝清明：事情将会很快变得无比丑恶，要是没有人掌控大局的话。  
  
掌控大局的人伴着一阵爆响和黑色的轻烟出现了，Azazel突然出现在中央的高台上，那高台是由一排不知怎么被扭曲和折叠的跑步机堆成的，金属的扶手被弯折、扭在一起，形成一个稳固的底座。在他身边站着Shaw，脸上挂着慈爱的微笑，和在舰桥上踩断Charles的手之时别无二致，Charles不禁颤栗起来，下意识后退了一小步。  
  
Shaw的出场足以使人群安静下来，但Charles不需要能力都能感觉到这帮恶徒嗜血的本性在潜伏，就像一群包围着驯鹿的饿狼。Azazel又消失了，瞬间再次出现，带来了看似是Huxley办公室里的皮椅。  
  
“早上好，尊敬的宁静号全体船员，”Shaw开口说道，语气里是全然的心满意足，令Charles感觉如芒在背。他在皮椅里放松地坐下，随便地把一只脚搭在了另一条腿的膝盖上，好似他们只是在进行一场轻松的对话。“我的名字是Sebastian Shaw，在接下来的旅程里我将会是你们新的舰长和指挥官。”  
  
他们 **的确** 是在法庭上，Charles猛然意识到，望着Shaw停下话头，用冷静、算计的眼神扫视着所有人。囚犯们就是陪审团，而Shaw本人则是法官。当红色皮肤的变种人走到Shaw的座椅身后站定的时候，Charles几乎是狂乱地想着，Azazel充当的是法警的角色。Charles努力转过头去环视周围，希望自己不要动作太明显。高级军官们一个都不在场。这里没人能跟Shaw做对抗，没人有权威尝试和他谈判。Charles不知道这意味着Shaw还把他们关押着，抑或是已经暗地处决了。  
  
“我很高兴看到大家都没有对此提出质疑，”Shaw又微笑着说起话来，一边缓缓点头。“这很好。我们会相处顺利的。”他往椅子里坐得更深了一点，展示出一副舒适的姿态。“我就直切主题了。你们都是聪明人，所以我也没必要遮遮掩掩。但首先我需要……某种小小的展示，只是为了给你们大家看个清楚。”  
  
体育馆的大门打开了，Charles花了一刻才反应过来，被两个凶神恶煞的囚犯拖进来的人，是Briscoe。他的脸上和前胸都满是鲜血，似乎断了一条腿，身上的制服被撕得破破烂烂。看到他的出现，全场的囚犯都鼓噪高唱起来，以某种Charles不懂的语言；他们猛跺着地板，有节奏地踩出鼓点与他们发出的叫喊声相混合，使得Charles颈后的汗毛都竖立起来。  
  
至于Briscoe本人，依然不为所动，面无表情，即便是他被拖向前来到Shaw和Azazel所在的高台上，并且承受着显然比Charles更加严重的伤痛之时也是如此。两个囚犯迫使他跪了下来，跪在Shaw的面前，并且让馆内的所有人看得清清楚楚。Charles的心中充满了深沉的恐惧。  
Shaw让囚犯的欢呼又持续了几秒，用冰冷、凌厉的目光充满胜利意味地俯视着Briscoe。他抬起一只手，哄闹声立即停止了，四周沉入一片死寂，只有偶尔传来几声来自某些船员不由自主的呜咽。  
  
“让我跟你们大家重新介绍一下，这位是Gary Briscoe长官，”Shaw大声说着，保证所有人都能听清。“大多数人都应该认识了，鉴于他总是最积极热情地折磨我们。”  
  
囚犯们迸发出一阵哄笑，嗜血的狂潮开始鼓动，Charles突然意识到，这展示不只是给船员们看的。这是给船员，也是给其他囚犯强调他的主控权。Shaw也许是个疯子，但他十分聪明。他知道该如何同时威慑船员以及安抚囚犯，不然他就会一瞬之间失去地位。并非所有囚犯都在这儿——根本不可能让两千人全部挤在这体育馆里——但数量足够了。他们会交口相传。  
  
Shaw并非让自己成为法官或是舰长。他让自己成为 **国王** 。  
  
“这个老顽固，”Shaw继续说了下去，为了改过暴徒们的嘘声不得不喊了起来。“总是不择手段地让我们服从他的暴虐统治，”他的视线扫过所有人，脸上闪过一道邪恶的微笑。“现在是时候让 **他** 服从了。”  
  
囚犯们狂吼着赞同，Charles突然再也不想看下去了，感到一阵恶心。然而他依旧强迫自己继续看着，视线凝聚在Briscoe后背被撕开的防爆衣。  
“可是，”等声音逐渐平息之后，Shaw再度开口。“我们要讲道理。要不是Briscoe长官的话，我们现在脖子上还带着项圈呢。他能把解决方法告诉Azazel真是再好不过了。”  
  
Azazel在Shaw的身后露齿一笑，人群爆发出一阵哄笑，零星鼓起掌来。他一定是在白天采取了行动，抓住了Briscoe并迫使他交出破坏项圈的解决方法。囚犯们有足够的时间组织起太，等到夜晚能力全部回复之后轻而易举地夺取了星舰的控制权。  
  
“因为如此的慷慨，”Shaw得意地微笑着，“我决定给你一个求我饶命的机会。”他俯下身子，把胳膊肘搭在膝盖上，双手交叉着撑住下巴。“我等着。”  
  
以Charles的角度，他无法看见Briscoe的表情，但显然这个男人不愿意遵守Shaw的游戏规则，以沉默作为挑衅。暴徒们不耐烦地挪动着，看着高台上一动不动的Shaw和Briscoe开始窃窃私语。他们都没有随心所欲地杀够人，Shaw让他们等得越久，他们就越想要亲手解决了Briscoe。Charles感觉坐立不安，紧张地等待着显而易见的结局。  
  
“怎么了？”Shaw用甜腻的声音开口，身子往前倾了更多，距离Briscoe只差毫厘。就好像是在观看一条蝮蛇缓缓勒死一只负鼠似的。“你以前不是一直很多话吗，忙着侮辱我的时候？别告诉我你突然变哑巴了。”他伸出手，用一只手指轻抚着Briscoe的下巴。“还是你太傲慢了？你自负得不愿意向我求饶，让我留下你这条狗命吗？”  
  
Shaw的碰触最终使得那根弦绷断了，而不是他的话语。Briscoe就像被打了一巴掌似的猛地收回头，从Shaw的手下挣扎开。“该死的变种渣滓，”他怒吼，“把你的脏手拿开。指挥官一定会把你杀——”  
  
几乎是温柔地，或至少表面如此，Shaw把手轻轻按在了Briscoe的胸口。他的声音突然噎住了，Shaw的整个拳头竟然径直穿过了Briscoe的身体，发出一道令人作呕的响声在体育馆里回荡，船员中有人不禁尖叫起来。  
  
Charles感到胃里泛酸，与此同时囚犯们迸发出一阵欢呼，狂笑着跺起脚来，拍打着周围的体育器材直到除了噪音之外什么也听不见。惊慌失措的船员们不禁贴的更紧了。Charles从没过自己会庆幸暂时失去心灵感应能力，但此时他的确如此——至少此刻他不会感受到那群囚犯传出的任何狂热情绪。Shaw站起身，从Briscoe毫无生气的尸体里拔出拳头，把它一脚踢下了高台。立即有三个犯人踩了上去，用力踢打着他，Charles庆幸自己被前排的人挡住、看不见接下来的举动。  
  
“我自认为是个仁慈的人，”等人群终于平息下来，Shaw说道，露出一副悔恨的神色，遗憾地摇了摇头。“但他的求饶可一点没有说服力。”  
囚犯都大笑起来，Charles真切地感觉到那些人的注意力一个接一个地聚焦到船员身上，用兴奋的神色睨视着他们。  
  
Shaw重新在椅子里坐下，漫不经心地用Azazel递去的一块布擦了擦手上的鲜血。“所以，”他说着，朝着船员们露出愉快雀跃的神色，“既然大家都达成了共识，我们就直入正题吧。”  
  
Charles重重咽下口中恐惧带来的苦涩。他周围的同事们开始不安地挪动，等待着Shaw的下一个裁决。在他的左侧有人小声地啜泣起来，Charles并不会责怪他们——他们都被毫不设防地扔进了监狱里完全的独裁统治，被这个自称为首领的疯子玩弄在股掌之中。  
  
“嘘，”Shaw假装安慰地嘲弄他们，“你们都是兄弟姐妹。这艘船上没有人类的位置，但你们都不是低等族群。你们像我们一样，都是优异人种。”  
  
真太棒了，Charles狂乱地心想，就好像他还不够狂热似的。  
  
“实际上，”Shaw继续说了下去，摆出最仁慈的微笑。“甚至可以说我们处在你们的掌控之下。你们知道，总要有人继续驾驶操作这艘飞船，我担心我和我的朋友们难以胜任这份工作。我们有你们这些专业人士真是太幸运了，不是吗？”  
  
囚犯们笑着表示赞同，俯首帖耳。Shaw的确完美地控制了他们。  
“事情是这样的。我们会花点时间，把你们全部检阅一番。大多数人会回到原来的岗位，必须听命于我。这是公平交易，不是吗，为了活命？我不希望你们任何人步上刚才这位指挥官的后尘。”Shaw哀悼地摇摇头。“真是太不幸了。”  
  
“我们要去哪？”有人鼓起勇气发问，安全地藏在人群之中。  
  
Shaw心知肚明地微笑起来。“啊，对了。我们最终的目的地。这只有我和我最信任的手下知道，你们不必担心。我了解你们这些有勇无谋的士兵，提醒你们。我不希望出现任何逞英雄的愚蠢行为或者是出逃计划。你们已经孤立无援了，我的朋友们，所以最好抓住任何我提供的机会。顺从会得到奖励。除此之外都得……受到惩罚。”  
  
Charles没有勇气去看周围人的表情，感到残酷的现实同时击中了所有同伴。他们被困住了，在距离家乡几百万光年的地方，没希望和任何IF军方的人联络。他们距离原本该出现在OZ-48的时间还有三个月；只要Shaw能够运用长官权限，定时向总部汇报状况，没人会知道宁静号已经被挟持了。等到东窗事发，他们早已飞入了深深的宇宙中，没有人能够跟踪到的地方。  
  
他将再也见不到Raven，Charles恍惚想着，哀伤从胸口极深的某处溢出。他将永远没有机会见到自己的侄子或者侄女，再也无法和Moira谈天说地，也见不到其他的友人了。 **他永远无法回家了。  
**  
而他的心灵感应能力——Charles不得不猛吸一口气才没有被惊慌全然击溃——他将如此这般，戴着抑制项圈度过他的余生，不管他还能活多久。失去他的能力。按照Shaw的意思，那些愿意合作效忠的船员也许可以被Shaw接纳，或许可以脱下项圈，但Charles知道自己不会是其中之一。他不能。他拒绝向Shaw这样的人低头。  
  
这艘星舰依然需要补充燃料的，他提醒自己，又深吸了一口气以期平稳自己急速的心跳。当宁静号不得不停下来加满燃料的时候，那将会是他唯一的机会，至少可以逃出去求救。这希望微乎其微，但总比全无希望要好。有一些微渺的指望总比全然放弃要来得好。  
  
“你说我们大多数人会回到工作岗位，”又有人出声，Charles认出是Darwin的声音。这个工程师冷静自持，带着波澜不惊的表情盯着Shaw，但Charles知道他心中的绝望一定不比其他人来得少。“其他人怎么办？”  
Shaw微笑起来。之前所有的笑容，不管伪装得多么友善多么和蔼，都令人极度不舒服，但这个微笑变本加厉地使Charles寒毛直竖。“我们的路途十分漫长。总得有人来 **款待** 小伙子们。”  
  
这句话在囚犯和船员之中都激起了一阵狂潮，犯人的狂笑之中夹杂着几声挑衅的叫喊。Charles几乎在无声的恐惧重压之下踉跄了一秒，与此同时Shaw不怀好意地笑着，显然对造成的状况十分满意。  
“别担心，姑娘们，这机会并非你们独有，”Shaw对着众人开口。“实际上，我觉得你们当中大部分人都会安然无恙。我非常了解我的同胞们，监狱生活使他们胃口都改变了。”他诙谐地朝着喧哗的囚犯摇了摇手指。“别太激动了，先生们。你们只能在保证不会弄坏玩具的情况下才会得到它们。”  
  
“这简直是 **疯了** ，”Angel在Charles身旁虚弱地开口。她的脸色苍白一片，肩膀塌了下去；身上那种斗争精神终于消失不见了。Charles希望自己能够对她说些什么。  
  
“回到正题，”Shaw干脆地说道。“在场的有医生吗？”  
Charles与Hank站得如此之近，能够感到他身体一僵，并且听到他倒吸了一口气。“这儿。我是首席医疗官。”  
  
Hank与众不同的外表使他能够一眼被Shaw找出来。他前面的人群在Shaw的注视之下自动分开，Shaw的微笑在瞥见Charles之后变得更加灿烂了。“我们的飞行员也在呢。多棒呀。”  
Charles费尽全力怒瞪着他，让自己对Shaw的刻骨痛恨洗刷心中的恐惧。想要恨一个怪物并不难。  
  
Shaw看上去只是被逗乐了。“一会儿之后再来找你，中尉。”他的目光回到Hank身上。“舰上还剩多少医疗人员？”  
“本来还有九个，”Hank语气严厉地说，双手握成了拳。  
“那，你们十个一起站出来。”  
“他们不能了，”Hank怒吼，“都是人类。”  
“那你一个人站出来，医生。”Shaw的声音盖过人们的低语，笑得好像只鳄鱼一般。“我没那么多时间。”  
  
Charles张开嘴想对Hank说些什么，但停住了——他能说什么呢？所有的同事和朋友都死去了，唯一的罪名只是身为人类。他站着不动，沉默而疲倦地望着Hank挺了挺背脊，轻轻推开身前其余的船员，走到Shaw的高台前。  
“你需要一个能胜任的医生，”Hank平淡地开口，“除非你的手下中有人是因为严重的医疗事故而入狱的，不然我认为没人能比我更有资格。”  
“我的确相信你是我们的人，”Shaw轻声回答，宛如在和Hank谈笑一般。“当然我们会监视你，但记住要随叫随到。”  
  
“只要让我回医务室就好，”Hank不为所动。“让我检查一下Xavier中尉的手。还有在你的暴乱当中受伤的其他人。”  
“我可不这么想，”Shaw快活地开口，轻笑着摇摇头。“Azazel，把这位好心的医生带到医务室去，别让他造成任何麻烦。我们会挑选需要去治疗的人送过去。”  
“他的手必须处理一下，”Hank争辩着，眼睛眯了起来，“拖得越久越可能造成永久性的伤——”  
  
Azazel伴着一声爆响消失在高台上，转瞬之间他又出现在Hank的身旁，用手搭在了医生的肩膀上，这一次他们一同消失了，Hank的话才说了一半。  
  
当Shaw的视线带着笑意重新回到他的身上，Charles感觉自己气得脸颊发红。Shaw显然根本没有打算把他送到Hank那里去治疗，今天不会，大概永远也不会了。  
  
“Xavier中尉，”Shaw开口，像品酒一般仔细地吐出Charles的名字。“上前一步。还有你，我们另一名飞行员。”  
  
Charles挺直腰杆，把受伤的手按在胸前，向前走了一步。人群自动分开但Charles不敢去看他们任何人的神情，专心走到高台的下面。他能瞥见Ramirez从另一方向走来，但一直保持和Shaw对视。  
“两个飞行员，”Shaw的语气充满沉思，上下打量他们犹如挑选市场里的鲜肉。“有点浪费，不是吗？”  
“你不能指望我们当中单独一人驾驶这艘飞船，”Charles开口，Ramirez在他身旁僵住了。“我们一开始有六个人一起工作是有原因的。”  
“胡说八道，”Shaw告诫地回应，口气犹如老师教育不听话的学生。“你不会一个人。你得教会我选出来的人如何操作系统，他们会比你之前的……”他嫌恶地皱起鼻子。“那些人类宠物要来得有用得多。”  
“不，”Charles打断他，“我们不会教你的人驾驶飞船。我们俩得一起行动。”  
  
Shaw再度轻笑起来，在这么近的距离Charles能够看清那笑意根本没有传到他的眼睛里，那双眼睛依旧冷酷，严厉，像是早已坍塌成黑洞的死星。“你似乎以为你的同伴跟你很团结呢，Xavier中尉。你也许敢挑战我的耐心，但他呢？”他的视线移到Ramirez身上。“教我的手下驾驶飞船，你就能活命。不然我就让他们给你开膛破肚，让Xavier中尉替代你的位置——我已经知道该如何令他听话了。”他朝着Charles的手微微一笑。  
“我很抱歉，”Ramirez颤抖地开口，眼睛直直瞪着前方，“我不——我不想死。上帝啊，我不想死，很抱歉，Charles——”  
  
“看见了？”Shaw宽宏大度地对Charles说，低头用那种装腔作势的样子望着他们俩。“这种情况下，适者生存就更加明显了。或者换个说法，良禽择木而栖。他愿意合作而你不愿意，我就只好面对这种不幸的窘境了，我该怎么对付你呢。”他好像很烦恼一般叹了口气。“要杀掉你这么一位变种人兄弟真是可惜。”  
  
Charles不会求他饶命——他 **绝不会** 求饶，他坚定地告诉自己，仰头怒视着Shaw，努力压下心中对于Ramirez的背叛产生的难堪，与此同时感到恐惧在他的心中升起。Shaw将会杀了他。他拖着一只断手难以执行琐碎的任务，尤其是在船上还有这么多健全人士的情况下。  
  
“让他吸我的屌！”一个猥亵的声音从场馆另一头传来，Charles霎时间如坠冰窖。  
“这倒是个主意，”Shaw假装在众人的笑声和胡言乱语中沉思起来，双眼闪着兴奋的光。“我不否认你的确长得秀色可餐，Xavier中尉。比我兄弟们之前尝过的货色好多了。“  
  
“不，”Charles开口，痛恨自己声音里无法掩饰的细微颤抖，“我不——我 **拒绝** 。”  
“我亲爱的中尉啊，”Shaw用嘲弄的友善语气回复，“恐怕你别无选择。我的确许诺要给他们新的玩具。”他坐回了椅子里，一只手大方地一挥。“谁想第一个来？”  
  
Charles被突然爆发的、响彻体育馆的吼声惊得瑟缩了一秒，他下意识地低下身子想要——做什么，逃跑吗？根本无处可逃，他胡乱地想着，之前押送Briscoe的两个魁梧的囚犯上前抓住了他，把他按在原地尽管他毫无意义地挣扎着，恐慌令他的视线都变得昏暗模糊起来。囚犯们都在狂叫着，竞争着第一个上他的机会，在他的上方，Shaw微笑着将一切收入眼底，装作深思熟虑地环视着整个房间，好像在决定该选谁。  
  
“我要他。”一个冷静的，清晰的声音穿过嘈杂声响起，人群立时安静下来。  
Charles抬起头。之前舰桥上的那个能隔空移物的变种人——Erik，他想起——从人群中走了出来，如同鲨鱼穿过淡水鱼丛一般：每个人都迅速给他让开了道。他并没有看向Charles，毫无动摇的视线紧盯在Shaw的身上，一直走到距离高台边缘大约几尺的地方，停下了脚步。  
  
  
“你想要他。”Shaw微微颌首，流露出几乎是猥琐的思考神情。  
“我帮你实施了这次突击，”Erik冷冷地回答，“我为你守卫了舰桥。如果我得到奖赏，这才足够公平。”  
  
就连其余的囚犯们都意识到Shaw说过的话被扔回了他自己身上，他们看着僵持不下的情况交头接耳起来。Shaw并不高兴，尽管他掩饰得很好；显而易见，这和他计划的不一样。然而，他似乎也别无选择，毕竟他之前花了那么多时间、长篇大论地阐述公平交换的原则。他不能犹豫不决或是出尔反尔，至少在众人面前不行。  
  
这意味着Charles也同样别无选择。  
  
“你以前从未对暖床的产生过兴趣，”Shaw云淡风轻地提醒，试图换个角度。Charles奇怪为什么他不直接同意Erik的要求，尤其是刚刚他还十分期待随便什么人来做这件事。  
  
Erik几不可见地耸了耸肩。“你对于公平的强调让我产生了想法。我助你有功，的确值得某些好东西作为奖赏。而且就像你说的，”他冷静地补充，眼中是清晰可见的挑战神色，“这一个 **的确** 漂亮。”  
“操你，”Charles终于能够发出声音，他怒吼道，在身旁两个囚犯有力而汗湿的手掌钳制下挣扎。他们用力摇了他一阵，过程中撞到了他的伤手，令他发出短促的痛呼。  
  
Erik没有理会。“我想要他，”他对Shaw冷静地重复。“并且不分享。你要么把他给我、让他专心服务我，作为我帮助你的酬劳；要么你就证明了自己言而无信。”他停顿了一秒，无疑是在让这意思被其他囚犯真正理解。“如果那样的话，也许就是时候换人做首领了。”  
“Erik，Erik，Erik，”Shaw轻笑起来，摇了摇头。“没必要话说这么早。我当然会把他给你。他是你的了。像我说过的，合作和顺从会受到奖赏。”他的声音温暖而和煦，令Charles再次想到慈祥的长辈，就像在舰桥上那时一样。然而，他眼中的神色却截然相反；那里的神情显示，Shaw并不高兴，而Erik将会在之后为此付出代价。“但我希望你充分使用这份礼物。如果他被浪费了的话，其余得不到他的人都会很失望的。”  
  
“这你大可放心。”Erik淡淡地开口，然后Charles感觉到颈间的抑制环被猛地一拉，如同系着一根看不见的绳索，他被从两个囚犯的手中拽了出来，跌跌撞撞地栽到了Erik身边。  
“看起来他急不可耐了，不是吗，大伙们？”Shaw大声地问，得到了一阵哄笑作为回应。Erik用指节修长的手抓住Charles完好无损的那边手腕，开始把他从高台下拉开，回身朝着体育馆大门走去。  
  
Charles没有挣扎，还没有从震惊中回过神来，忘记要抗议Erik把他拖在身后穿过人群、仿佛对待一个任性孩子的方式。两人经过的时候，周围的囚犯都开始喧哗鼓噪起来，谈论着Charles的嘴和屁股或是Erik今天会用什么姿势来上他。别人的表情他全都看不见，视线被封锁变窄，只能望见Erik的背影。他忽略一切喧嚣，让那些污言秽语直接从他身畔流走，如同踩在云层之上一般晕眩地跟着Erik往前走，等到大门在身后合上时突然置身于一阵空旷的寂静。  
  
就好像是打破咒语似的。Charles突然动作起来，回复了生机，在Erik的紧握之下挣扎起来，终于用力甩开了Erik的手。Erik，显然没预料到Charles在起初的顺从之后突然搏斗起来，没来得及再度抓住他，当Charles已经转身往走廊另一边跑去的时候他才刚刚转头望去。  
  
他大概跑了三步，就感觉到喉间的项圈猛地收紧，一边令他喘不过气一边把他往墙上甩去，令他尴尬地被钉在了墙壁上。Charles咳嗽着，同时还在试图直起身子从墙上挣开，但项圈就好像被焊住一般，令他暴露在危险之中，孤立无援。  
  
他并没有看见，但感觉到了Erik悠闲地向他走来，因为Charles动弹不得而走得不慌不忙。“如果你不抵抗的话会容易很多。”  
“我绝不会让你觉得 **容易** ，”Charles啐了一口，尽管徒劳无功、他还是在试着从墙上挣扎下来。他不停扭动着，因为要是不做什么的话就太像是在放弃，在认输。“如果你以为我会乖乖躺下张开双腿让你——”  
  
Erik低声咒骂，紧跟着是咔嗒一声、Charles紧贴在墙上的项圈自己往上升了几寸。现在Charles不得不垫着脚尖防止窒息，为了避免脖子被折成奇怪的角度只好将身体用力压在墙面上。  
“我没指望你喜欢这个新姿势，”等Charles被吊在那里喘着粗气，心脏因为紧贴在冰冷的金属墙壁上而狂跳了片刻之后，Erik冷冷地说，“但我希望你听我的话。你最好对我顺从一点，中尉。你刚才差点就被轮流蹂躏了。”  
  
“我应该把你当作 **英雄** 吗？”Charles不满地开口，声音紧绷。他的伤手又开始疼痛了——从没停过，但鉴于此刻他不再受着Shaw居高临下的睥睨以及三百多名准备对他施加伤害的囚犯的包围，他的注意力再次回到了这剧痛上面。更不必说他在挣扎的过程中还撞到了那只手好几次。他又开始感到头晕了，只想躺在床上睡上一觉，最好醒来之后发现这只是个噩梦。“强奸犯就是强奸犯。你比他们也好不了多少。”  
  
“随便你怎么想，”Erik不为所动地回答。毫无预警地，Charles的项圈突然失去了对墙壁的磁力，他踉踉跄跄地后退了几步，撞上了另一面的墙壁。“你可以跟我走，不然我就像拖条狗一样把你拖走。你自己选。”  
Charles怒瞪着他，强忍住想要用没伤的那只手揉揉颈间被磨疼之处的冲动。“我想见McCoy医生，”他一动不动地要求。“我的手受伤了，需要治疗。”  
  
“你是个蠢货吗，以为Shaw会让医生帮你治好，”Erik一针见血地说。走廊里只有他们两人，但他看上去占据了不容忽视的空间，身材高大，令人过目不忘，带着刀刃般锋利的眼神，令后背贴住墙壁的Charles感觉自己如同被逼入角落的猎物。“即便我带你去医务室并让他帮助你，Shaw也只会再次弄断它。或者换另一只手。”  
“那我至少可以拿点止痛药吧？”Charles忿忿地说。“如果没有的话，我现在就快晕倒了，而你将不得不拖着我走。”  
  
出现了片刻的寂静，似乎Erik正在思考合适的回应。然后他动了起来，如闪电般迅速，用前臂压上了Charles的喉咙将他用力压在墙壁上。Charles咳嗽着，下意识想要抓住他的胳膊，但当他受伤的那只手碰到Erik手肘的那一刻，他的全身都因为剧痛而僵硬起来。他眼前黑了几秒，等他回过神来的时候，发觉自己自己跪倒在地板上，伤手收在胸前，大口呼吸着空气。  
  
“你造成的麻烦已经比你的价值要多了，”Erik说着。他的声音跟Shaw一样冷酷无情；一想到他在目前舰上这种畸形的统治之下竟然能够得到Charles的独占权，Charles就感到一阵恶心。  
“那就杀了我，”Charles怒吼道。等到呼吸平复以后，他靠着墙站了起来，毅然决然地对上Erik的视线，“因为你不杀我的话我就会一直给你惹麻烦。”  
  
Erik直视他的双眼，时间长得令人难以忍受。他完全难以解读，这使得Charles越发讨厌颈间如此有效的项圈。要是他还有能力的话，就可以轻而易举地进入Erik的脑中结束这个。结束这一切：对船员的杀戮，囚犯的暴动，Shaw的恐怖统治。他一生都从未感到如此没用过，他恨这种感觉。他痛恨失去能力，在每一个层面上。（powerless，也有失去权力的意思，译者注）  
  
Erik的目光下移至项圈，而Charles做好了被扼死的准备。这不会很快也不会毫无痛苦，但他更希望是这个，而不是被Shaw的党羽轮奸或是折磨致死。  
他差点发出一声歇斯底里的大笑。所以事已至此：他正在选择最好的死法。  
  
Erik伸出胳膊，用一只手环上Charles的颈侧，拇指轻轻覆在Charles喉结正下方那处的项圈。“你越早认识到跟我斗不会给你带来任何好处，这一切就会越容易。我想你知道我把你从什么处境当中救了出来。”  
“是啊，这样我就能成为你私人的玩物而不是所有人的，”Charles嗤笑着说。他抬起那只没有受伤的手，握住了Erik的手腕，用力程度足以令Erik的唇线收紧了。“我是不是还得谢谢你？”  
Erik的表情依然平静得令人抓狂。他一点也不在乎，Charles打了个冷战。对他而言Charles只是一个玩物，如果这个玩物不合作的话他就会毫不迟疑地扔掉它。  
“如果你是这么想的话，”他说。“那就回去吧。Shaw很快就会给你找到新下家。”  
  
等Erik松开手之后，Charles也放开了他。但并没有从墙边离开。他不能。尽管他对于陷入的现状切齿痛恨，但如果让自己再落回Shaw的手中，只会比现在还糟糕几千倍。此时此地唯一理性的选择就是静静跟着Erik并且照他说的做，直到有机会逃跑。尽管这念头让他全身充斥了无助的愤怒，他也只能承认Erik是对的：如果他不反抗的话事情会容易许多。至少现在不能反抗。   
  
“我猜也是，”过了一分钟之后，Erik开口。“现在你是要自己走还是要我拖你？”  
Charles挪动步子，僵硬而生气。他们乘电梯上到第二层，朝船员宿舍的方向走去。通常因为人来人往显得有些拥挤的走廊，此刻空无一人，寂静无声。地板上、墙上以及各个角落里都有干涸的血迹，Charles猛然想起了他和Raven小时候一起看过的恐怖片。那时候他们想要证明自己足够勇敢，对着吓人的场景紧张地大笑，但最后不得不睡在同一个房间，不愿向对方承认自己吓坏了。但此时面前的一切并非恐怖片，而是现实。而且他真的怕得要命。  
  
他们在一间提供给最高级军官的房间大门前停了下来。虽然有着密码锁，但Erik并没有费心：他只是挥了一下手，门锁就自己打开了。当门滑开的时候，Erik示意Charles先进，然后紧跟其后踏进房间，近得令人不适。随着一声轻响，门关上了，宛如合上了棺木。  
  
Charles一动不动地站在门边，而Erik经过他面前，开口说“灯光。”头顶的灯随即打开了，照亮了整个房间。高级官员的宿舍比一般的房间要大得多了，但家居陈设是一样的：左边墙上有显示屏，右手边的衣柜，旁边是卫生间的门，房间中央有一张小方桌周围放着四张椅子，最后，是一张紧贴着对面墙壁的床。  
  
这是Charles最不希望引起Erik注意的东西，起码不要是现在，而看上去他似乎很幸运：比起床来，Erik显得对于搜索橱柜里的食物储备更感兴趣。当他的注意力被移开的时候，Charles感到稍微安全了一些，往房间里走了几步，尽管他做好了防御准备，万一Erik对他实施任何威胁性动作的话。  
  
除了更宽阔的空间之外，这里比Charles房间里多出来的东西还有一样，那就是一面位于右舷方向的窗户。是一块强化玻璃的窗格，在床头板的上方延展开去，并不算高但很长，提供了一幅美妙的宇宙风景。数百万计的星辰在远处熠熠生辉，沉寂而永恒。通常Charles在面对太空之时只能感到平静和安慰，但此刻他只能想到的是，没人能够找到他们。宇宙实在是太广袤无垠了。  
  
“随便坐，”Erik在他身后出声。等Charles回头之后，发现他已经坐在了桌边的一张椅子上，手里拿着一杯水。“Shaw会希望我好好使用你，所以会有一阵子他不会过来查看。”  
  
尽管Charles很想继续抗拒地站立，但他疲惫不堪的身躯此刻只想坐下。不管是桌边其余的椅子还是床上都不像是个好位置，于是他走到显示屏前的椅子上，颓然坐了下去。他若有所思地瞥了屏幕一眼，然后将胳膊伏在桌面上，用那只完好的手撑住脑袋。即便他想要进入这台终端的话，显然也需要高级密码，而Erik也会在转瞬之间阻止他。再说了，Shaw大概已经切断了所有的通讯线路。  
  
在古勒森争取接触到通讯设备的计划仍是最佳的机会。Charles只要努力活到那时候就行，这意味着听从……Erik想要做的任何事情。  
  
他朝床铺望了一眼，恐惧在胃里沉重地纠结起来。这比他房里的床要大上许多，足够两个人躺的。他希望Erik会快点完事。也许他只要操Charles的嘴巴就好。只要过程不那么冗长，Charles觉得自己还能应付。至少他面对的只是一个男人，而不是全监狱的囚犯。小小的安慰。  
  
他等待Erik朝床边走去，或是命令他站起来，但什么指令也没有。Erik喝光了玻璃杯里的水，依旧坐在桌旁，眼神似乎在望向远方。Charles下意识地想要施展能力去感知Erik的心绪，但就好像是在暗中摸索一间黑暗的，空旷的房间一般。他什么也抓不到，什么也听不见。只有寂静。  
  
“你的心灵感应能力，”Erik终于开口。“有多强？”  
Charles迟疑了。在目前的状况下，他最大的优势就是被他们小觑了。他知道自己不高不壮，样貌也不凶恶，而这使他在艰难的环境下赢得好处。如果Shaw和他的手下都以为他很弱并且相对无害的话，那么最终他们将会放松警惕，给Charles一个行动的机会。  
Erik冷冷地看了他一眼。“我能看出你在想什么，中尉。不要对我撒谎。我只要打开个人档案查出真相就行，如果你对我不诚实，我也会对你不客气。”  
  
“个人档案锁上了。”  
“如果你以为密码锁可以拦住我或者Shaw的话，你比我想象中还蠢。”  
Charles咬紧了牙齿。他因为太快被逼入绝境而开始感到疲惫。“Omega级。”  
Erik听闻之后只是挑了挑眉毛，若有所思地点了一次头，显然一副很满意的样子，就没有再说话了。  
  
“你能够隔空移物？”一阵沉默之后，Charles问道。只要能让谈话继续下去就好，不管多么不自然。只要能让Erik不要想着上床就好。  
  
有长长的一会儿，看上去似乎Erik根本不准备回答一般。但随后他抬起了一只手，Charles反射性地瑟缩了一下，准备好接受颈间的项圈朝着某个方向被拽动或是痛苦地收紧。即便Erik注意到了他也没有说什么，而是伸手召唤了这间房的前主人留在桌上的一个金属小饰物，令他漂浮在桌面上方。  
  
“只有金属，”他心不在焉地说，Charles发觉自己入迷地看着眼前的小塑像融化开去，变成一股在空气中懒洋洋萦绕的液态物质，组成不同的形状和模式。Erik能做的不只是移动金属而已，Charles一边望着那金属重新变成固态，变成一个完美微缩版的宁静号模型，随即又再次融化为液体，一边在心里想着。他能够重组分子结构。他甚至可以就在此地，在太空当中把整艘星舰扯得四分五裂，让所有人都没命。  
  
至少这大概解释了为什么Shaw对Erik这么客气，即便Shaw显而易见地不喜欢他。  
  
Charles随着后颈传来突然的刺痛而皱了皱眉，他的项圈在雷打不动地执行定时注射抑制剂的任务。这令他回到了现实，刚刚有一点儿迷糊地盯着Erik朝着漂浮空中的金属施展能力，现在突然清醒了过来。Erik似乎完全忘记了他的存在，依然专注于将面前的金属造成一圈一圈螺旋上升的姿态。也许像这样施展能力的感觉很好，因为谁知道Erik之前被限制能力的时间有多久。  
  
他完全累坏了，手也疼得要命，这疼痛蔓延至他全身的每一个角落。他能感到自己的眼皮开始打架，不由自主地想要合上，而恐惧也使他感到分外疲惫。Charles试图抵抗困意，体内紧张的那根弦仍因为近在咫尺的危险而紧绷；Erik还没有使用他，也许很快就会想要。Charles绝不会让Erik在他睡觉的时候趁虚而入。但尽管他费尽了全力，纯粹的劳累还是满满掩盖了疼痛和惧意，他的身体随着时间的推移开始疯狂地渴望休息。  
  
就闭上眼睛一会儿应该没问题的。只需一秒就好。Erik仍然专注于手里的金属，Charles会听到他站起身的声音的。与此同时Charles可以稍微合上眼一会儿。就一会儿……  
  
在他意识到自己睡着之前，他已经沉沉睡去。

  
  
*

  
  
Charles醒来的时候侧躺在床中央，用来保暖的被子乱糟糟地搭在他身上。他猛地坐了起来，习惯性地施展他的感应能力用来防御——  
就像是撞上了一扇玻璃门。他撞上横亘于自己和能力之间的障碍物，霎时眩晕起来，大脑因为惊恐而过载，手忙脚乱地试图抓住已不可触的能力而且上帝啊他居然睡着了还在床上，这意味着Erik——  
  
“放松点，我没碰你。”Erik的声音从房间那头传来，他正坐在显示屏前面的椅子上。  
Charles用那只没受伤的手将自己撑起身来。他仍衣着整齐，每个纽扣和拉链都好好的。比起昏睡之前，身上也没有新添的疼痛，突然涌上心头的放松感几乎令他想要重新躺回床上。Erik并没有干他。  
  
然后从手部传来的疼痛让他回复了神智，这一次感觉像是被卡车撞上一般。Charles弯下腰，口中溢出难以掩饰的呻吟，视线开始变得模糊起来。实在太痛了，每个神经末梢都在传达着痛感，等到他眼睛能够再次看清东西的时候，他终于低头看向自己的手，那里的皮肤是刺眼的红色，看上去发炎而肿胀。  
他甚至都没注意到Erik是什么时候站起身的，直到他来到床边，递出手里的一杯水。Charles反应过来，下意识地因为他的接近而后退了一点，Erik显然是非常懂得他表情的含义，因为他叹了一口气才说话。“你注射的抑制药物已经足够多了，我没必要再给你下药。”  
  
“这不是你之前喝水的那个玻璃杯么，”Charles咕哝着，但忍不住渴望地盯着那杯水。他的嘴唇都快干裂了。  
“喝就是了，中尉，”Erik翻了个白眼，这是Charles迄今为止看见他最强烈的表情，然后把手里的杯子往前又伸了一点。  
Charles用没受伤的手接过，急急忙忙喝下的时候险些洒在衣服上，尽管玻璃杯不小，他还是一口气喝光了里面的水。当他缓缓放下空杯的时候，忍不住轻微地喘息起来。  
  
“几点了？”他声音嘶哑地问，没怎么指望Erik会回答。  
“差不多午夜了，”Erik回答，向他伸出手。Charles往旁边一缩但Erik只是把空杯子从他的手中抽了出来，走到桌子那边去了。  
  
Charles有些晕头转向地消化着这个信息。当他，Hank和Angel被拖出牢房、去体育馆跟Shaw见面的时候正值 **早晨** 。这意味着他刚才睡了一整天加上大半夜，完完全全不设防。  
  
尽管Charles根本无力抵抗Erik的力量，Erik也并没有碰他。Erik甚至没有显露出任何想要这么做的意图。  
  
Charles仔细打量了自己的捕猎者好一会儿，试图理清目前难解的疑团。Erik将他从Shaw的手里要了过来，但为什么呢？为什么要冒着令Shaw不悦的危险，假如他对Charles毫无兴趣的话？  
  
“问。“  
Charles皱起眉头。“什么？“  
Erik淡定地瞥了他一眼。“你看上去有问题要问。问吧。”  
这是个诡计吗？即便如此，Charles也看不出Erik能得到什么好处，于是他鼓起勇气开口，“你想从我这里得到什么？”  
  
等待答案的过程既令他惊恐又令他释然。他并不真的想Erik把自己对于Charles的图谋亲口说出来。然而即使残酷的事实也比冰冷的不确定要来得好。  
Erik沉默许久，让Charles形容的话，他的脸孔宛如坚石雕成。“什么也没有，”又过了一会儿他才开口作答，手中的玻璃杯搁在桌面上发出响亮的一声，“暂时。”  
  
Charles舔了舔嘴唇，这是出于他的嘴唇因为脱水而干裂而产生的下意识反应。Erik的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的动作。“这根本没解释——你说了我可以问的。”  
“那就意味着我会回答吗？”  
Charles对他怒目而视。“别这么 **幼稚** 。”  
“你非常容易被激怒，中尉，”Erik的口气冷静得令人抓狂，说完就走了。他绕过桌子来到操作台那里，在屏幕前背对着Charles坐下了。  
  
Charles小小地吐出一口气，但决心不要过于庆幸。他并不太喜欢待在床上——这感觉太柔弱了——但站起来之后就得坐在桌子边，这离Erik太近了，亦或者在地板上找地方坐下，但Charles的身体已经够酸痛的了。于是他把整条被子紧紧裹在身上，抵御房间里的寒意，然后在床上挪得尽可能远，直到后背抵在墙上，把手收在胸前。  
  
他不确定时间到底过去了多久，至少还没到两个小时，鉴于他还没感觉到项圈带来的刺痛。但无论如何，坐着等待即将发生的事情，等待Erik站起身，等待Erik走到床边，等待Erik通过项圈将他拉倒在床上然后予取予求，这感觉都像是过了一辈子。Charles依旧筋疲力尽，就快被手部传来的疼痛弄到神志不清了，除了恐惧之外没有任何事能使他清醒，但他还是阻止自己再次睡着。他也依旧很渴，一杯水根本算不了什么，近24小时以来他根本没吃没喝，但这些比起疼痛来说都算是次要的了。  
  
他无法专注于别的事情，整个世界都缩窄到那只手上，并强忍住想要啜泣的冲动。Charles绝不是个懦夫，在他之前的生涯中小磕小碰或是超负荷工作都不算什么，但眼前的这一切已经到达他的极限了。最糟糕的是他明明知道就在这房间的两层甲板之下就有一个功能齐全的医务室，然而他根本没有办法到达那里。  
  
Erik在房间那头突然动作了一下，把Charles惊得一跳，但他只是站起身简单地伸展了一下肢体，灰色的监狱制服上衣拱起来露出一点劲瘦的胯部。“起来。”  
Charles困乏地眨了眨眼。“什么？”  
“起来，”Erik重复了一遍，低下身子把显示屏关掉然后转向Charles。“我们要出去。“  
“出去？”Charles依然一头雾水。有短暂的一秒他感觉眼前不耐烦瞪着他的Erik似乎从一个变成了两个。  
  
Erik低声抱怨了几句绝对不是什么好话的咒骂，几大步走过房间，再次站到了床边。“现在就起来，”他刻意放慢语速。“不然我就把你拖起来，我保证你不会喜欢的。”  
Charles迟疑了片刻想要拒绝，因为现在看来Erik可能会径直把他拉去最近的密封舱，把他扔到太空中去。他感到自己的项圈因为Erik的能力而扭曲了一下，不得不笨拙迟缓地从被子里爬出来，小心翼翼地站到地板上，离Erik尽可能远，身体因为头晕而微微摇晃。  
  
“我们要去医务室吗？”他疲倦的开口，明知道这不可能。到了这地步他几乎想要哀求了。几乎。  
“不，”Erik平淡地回答。他转身朝门口走去，Charles直到这时才注意到他之前把门完全焊上了，而现在只是简单一挥手又让门打开。“跟着我。如果你试图逃跑，我会把你 **拖回来** 。”  
  
“每次都用完全一样的威胁就没那么吓人了，”Charles见Erik已经踏进了寂静的走廊，在他身后小声地咕哝道。他用慢一点的步伐跟在后面，紧紧抱住自己的胳膊，对于自己毫无选择的事实听天由命。现在是午夜，周围空无一人，当他们经过其他军官宿舍时Charles不禁想着现在是谁占领了地盘。  
  
Shaw也许近在咫尺。Charles努力告诉自己，他颤抖只是因为这舱里实在太冷了。  
  
Erik领他走到电梯口，按下了第八层的按钮。Charles的心随着他们下降的速度而沉了下去，脑海中一下子冒出一大堆新的恐慌出来，关于等待着他的是什么。他和其余幸存的船员昨晚都被安置在第七层甲板，这意味着绝大多数囚犯都还住在第八层往下的甲板。也许Erik是真的不想亲自操Charles，而是准备把他借给……跟他进行交易的人。在现在这种状况下，什么都有可能。  
  
“别再试着让自己呼吸困难了，”Erik打破了冷漠的寂静，厚颜无耻地流露出厌烦的语气。  
“我没有试着做任何事，”Charles好不容易挤出声音，像个溺水之人一般大口喘气。“我们要去哪？你要——你要对我做什么？”  
Erik看上去似乎在强忍叹气的冲动。“放松点。我没准备——”  
  
“别让我 **放松** ，”Charles嫌恶地开口，往后退了三步，后背抵上了电梯的墙壁，尽管这时候电梯刚好停了下来、门正打开。“有人被杀了，谋杀犯和强奸犯在舰上横行，我还和 **你** 一起困在这里——”  
Erik猛地冲上前，把他压在墙上、用身体牢牢钉住不断挣扎的Charles，当Charles深吸一口气准备喊出声的时候一把捂上了他的嘴。“小声点，”他低吼道，用Charles听过他最愤怒的声音，“除非你想把那些你怕的要死的谋杀犯和强奸犯都引来。”  
  
Charles在他的怀里保持紧绷地怒目而视，但实在太累太虚弱了。Erik比他强壮得多，这已经一次又一次地证明了，他继续钳制着Charles直到Charles的呼吸平复下来，倦意令他顺从而瘫软。  
“你没必要信任我，”Erik冷冷地说，毫不躲闪地直视Charles的双眼，“但照我说的做，我们就不会有任何问题。”  
  
Charles简直没力气去指出这句话里有多少逻辑错误。他只是点点头，Erik终于放开了他，往后退了一步以重新拉开距离。  
“来吧，”Erik说，朝出口走去。“ **别出声** 。”  
  
Charles跟着Erik走进过道。与第七层相仿，第八层甲板也是一条一条的走廊通向一间一间的牢房，似乎一眼望不到尽头。这里几乎是一片漆黑，主要灯光关闭了，唯一的光源是地板上细长发光的标示。这次Charles紧跟在Erik身后，好几次差点踩到Erik的脚跟。他随着Erik穿过走廊，精神高度紧张，担心有人从黑暗中窜出挡在他们面前、或是从身后伸手把他抓住。  
  
大多数牢房都敞开着门，传出阵阵鼾声。经过某个房间的时候，毋庸置疑的做爱声响传到Charles的耳朵里，轻声的喘息和低沉的呻吟令他骤然意识到自己和Erik贴得太近了，赶忙放慢脚步跟他拉开距离。除了Shaw特选出来的那些，其余的囚犯都继续住在自己的牢房里，这可以理解。军官和船员的宿舍只有那么些，而囚犯的数目比这个数要大多了。  
  
他的靴子踩到了地板上某种粘稠的东西，Charles随即庆幸这里太黑了，什么也看不清。  
  
Erik在某件囚室前停了下来。这间房的门关着，玻璃出于隐私而转成了不透明的。他轻敲了一下玻璃，低声开口。“开门。是我。”  
有片刻的安静，然后房门拉开了一道缝隙，露出一只充满猜疑的眼睛。“我知道，怎样？你他妈到底要干嘛，Lehnsherr？这可是该死的半夜。”  
  
“能不能先让我们进去，”Erik简洁地说，已经抬起一只手准备把门拉得更开一些。  
“我操，”里面的人低声咕哝，“ **我们** ？”  
Erik挤进了门缝，Charles不想被单独落在走廊里，也随后钻了进去，忍不住松了一口气，当门在身后合上、将他们包围在——安全？——之中的时候。  
  
“是谁呀，Logan？”突然传来一道女性的声音，语调缓慢而半梦半醒。一盏台灯骤然亮起，明亮的灯光令Charles一时晃了眼。  
  
当视线终于清晰的时候，Charles得以看清周围的新环境。他们毫无疑问是在一间牢房里，狭小的空间被面对面贴着墙的两张床占据，贴着后墙有一个小小的厕所间。显然上层的船员宿舍被洗劫过了，因为这里还有着一张方桌，上面放着一盏台灯甚至还有一块小小的显示屏。几个枕头和垫子乱糟糟地堆在两张床上。  
  
交叉着双臂站在他们面前的，大概是Charles人生中见过最为健硕的男人，尽管身材不高。他比Erik矮不少，但并无自觉，高傲地梗着脖子用极度厌烦、努力忍让的眼神看着Erik，一根粗雪茄叼在他的嘴边。当他的视线转移到Charles身上时，他发出一道大声的嗤笑。“怎么，这小不点是你从垃圾堆里捡来的吗？”  
“他是个心灵感应者，”Erik简短地回答，而Charles不爽地看着那男人；他比起自己也高不了多少。“还是个飞行员。”  
Logan低哼一声表示了解。“没办法信任心灵感应者。他们就像鳗鱼一样狡猾。我知道的，我约过一个女孩，她姐姐就是一个。”  
  
“我们为什么来这里？”Charles大声发问，抑或是他的声音在这狭小的房间里显得很响。他已经难以忍受下去，如果Erik在大半夜把他一路带下来就是为了被人羞辱的话，Charles就快要爆发了。  
“问得好，”Logan赞同地说，再度盯上Erik。“就算你急着展示自己新宠物的话，就不能等到早上吗？”  
“Logan，他受伤了。”一个女孩从其中一张床上起身，小步走到Logan身旁，好奇地窥视着Charles。她也穿着朴素的灰色囚服，长长的棕发梳成一绺搭在一侧肩头，上面覆着一缕白色的发丝。“你对他的手做了什么，Erik？”  
  
“Shaw，”Erik简洁的回答，好像这就解释了一切似的。也许真的可以。“不能带他去医务室不然Shaw会发现。我希望你能够帮忙，Rogue。”  
“她没义务做任何事，”Logan插了进来，  
“如果计划成功的话，你们都会欠我一笔，”Erik冷酷地说，等他对着Logan强调的时候语气里失去了所有礼貌的痕迹。“就把这当做保险费用。如果他不能动手的话，对我们就没用了。“  
  
“没事的，”Rogue赶在Logan争辩之前开口，“我不介意。”她朝Charles投来一个微笑，她的脸庞有种自然的美丽，把这寒酸的小房间点亮了稍许。“我是Anna Marie。很高兴见到你，甜心。”  
“Charles Xavier，”Charles僵硬地开口，依然不明白到底在发生什么。如果说今天之前发生的一切是个恶梦的话，那么现在就像是走进了某种奇异的怪梦，站在一个莫名展示出友好亲切的牢房里。“你——你干什么？”她上前一步，用自己带着手套的双手，轻轻将他按在胸口的手拉开。  
  
“我会把你修好的，Charles，恢复如初，”Anna Marie向他保证，灵巧地轻抚着他的伤手，当他疼得一缩的时候发出温柔的安慰。“会疼得要命，但我保证很快就会结束。”她发出一道遗憾的声音，摇了摇头。“他几乎把这只手弄碎了，不是吗？可怜的小东西。Logan？”  
“悉听尊便，‘亲爱的’，”Logan低声抱怨，像要献血一般伸直了手臂。“快一点。可恶的Lehnsherr竟然因为这种事打扰我睡觉。”  
“嘘，”Anna Marie心不在焉地命令，放开了Charles的手，脱下了手套。Charles差点以为她的手会是五颜六色的，但她的双手和皮肤都和常人无异。“准备好了吗？”  
“来吧，”Logan哼了一声。  
  
Anna Marie把手按在Logan伸出的前臂上，Charles猛地后退一步正好撞到Erik怀里，他看见Logan的皮肤开始发出滋滋的声音，瞬息之间血肉离骨。Logan痛呼起来，三根长而锋利的钢爪从指节的皮肤里探了出来，但他努力保持着身体静止。  
  
“Erik，”Charles瞪大了双眼，现在完全不知道在发生什么，但他确信自己绝不想让Anna Marie碰他，令他此刻的疼痛加剧。  
“大概得塞上他的嘴，Erik，”Anna Marie一边将手从Logan鲜血淋漓的手臂里抽出一边说，“他一定会尖叫的，而且我们也不希望他咬断自己的舌头。”  
  
“抱歉了，”Erik在他的耳畔低语，然后一把掐住了Charles的喉咙。Charles惊呆了，下意识张开嘴巴，Erik趁此机会把一块布头塞了进去，把留在外面的部分绕过Charles的脸颊，让它紧紧卡在他的齿间、压住他的舌头，一边用手臂牢牢固定住不断挣扎扭动的Charles。  
  
“很快就会结束，”Anna Marie许诺道，然后伸手握住了Charles的伤手。  
  
Charles **尖叫** 起来，疼痛数十倍地增长，他感觉不到自己的膝盖是如何弯下去，也感觉不到Erik是怎么用一只手臂环住差点倒在地上的他，感觉不到Anna Marie是怎样牢牢地握住他的那只手。他仅仅知道整只手，胳膊，全身都如同被烈焰灼烧，疼痛席卷了他，他就要死了——  
  
Charles也不记得自己何时晕了过去，但当醒来的时候，发觉自己躺在其中一张床上，头枕在Anna Marie的膝头，她用带着手套的手指轻柔地梳理着他的头发。  
疼痛消失了。  
  
他的手被治好了。他的骨头都恢复到原位，就像从未受过伤一般。他的神经，韧带，肌腱都完好如初。他全身都累得散架，就好像刚刚连续跑了几小时一般，但再也没有了疼痛。  
  
“那孩子在哪？”Charles终于缓缓恢复神智，能够听清头顶传来的轻声低语，这是Logan在发问。他可以坐起身，也可以继续再躺一会儿，让Anna Marie像对待孩子一般温柔地安抚他。这感觉很好，在过去的二十四小时内从未有过这样令人安心的举措。  
“希望他照我说的，保护好了那个工程师，”Erik回答，听上去没抱什么期望。“我没留在那里观看Shaw剩下的表演。”  
Logan发出一声想必是表示赞同的低哼。“反正明天总会知道的，我猜。”  
  
尽管之前已经睡了超过十二小时，Charles的眼皮又开始打架了。他依旧感到精疲力竭，此刻甚至比之前饱受痛苦的时候还要疲倦。Anna Marie的治疗令他花光了全身的力气，而且很显然她也累得不轻：当他仰头用眼角的余光望向她的时候，发觉她脸庞失去了一点血色，呼吸缓慢而充满睡意。她轻柔抚摸他发丝的指尖将他拉入不情不愿的睡眠之中。 ** _保持清醒，_** 严厉地告诉自己。 ** _你必须听他们在说什么，你不能在罪犯的摆布之下睡着。你不知道他们会……  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

  
他在黑暗中苏醒。台灯灭了，当Charles的眼睛适应之后，他意识到房间里只有他一个人。  
当然他们不会傻到留他自己在这却没有人看守。Charles可以……离开。  
  
他满身疲倦地从床上坐起，来到牢房的中央站了一会儿，等待Erik或他的朋友之一冲进房间、因为他胆敢挪动一步而猛地抓住他。但没人出现，于是Charles蹑手蹑脚地往门口走去，小心翼翼地将手按上玻璃门。  
  
朝门锁一瞥之后他发觉这些囚犯把它改造过了，使门可以从里面被控制，而不像之前只能从外侧操作。这是个十分聪明的改装。Charles的第一念头是他们一定有同伴会基础的机械常识。他的第二个念头是， **或者他们强迫某个工程师这么做了，然后杀了他。**  
  
想到这里，他迟疑了。尽管他很想抓住这个绝佳的机会逃跑，但他并不知道门外等待着他的是什么。仅仅是想到那段漫长的走廊就令他全身发麻。Erik尚未碰过他，但他确信别的男人不会如此心慈手软。如果他一个人乱走被发现的话，很快就会被逮住。  
  
话虽如此。他还会遇到像此刻一般的机会吗？他可以抓住这个机会，但问题是，等他逃离Erik身边之后他还能怎么办？躲起来？距离古勒森还有六个月航程之遥。他绝不可能躲这么久的，一旦Erik或是Shaw找到他的话，毫无疑问他将会没命；或是生不如死。  
  
不，他不能跑。还不行。  
  
强迫自己放松肌肉，他回到床上坐下，背抵着墙壁。过了一会儿，他发觉自己最好尽可能多休息一点，于是躺了下来。  
  
当门被敲响的时候他仍醒着。心脏骤然在胸腔里猛烈跳动起来，他坐起身，准备抓起床头柜上的台灯挥向任何一个进门的人。  
“是我们，”传来Anna Marie的声音。“让我们进去。”  
  
不是其他囚犯过来试图抓住他带回自己的囚室。他难以想象自己竟置身于需要担忧这种事情的现实之中。  
他打开门锁，Anna Marie和Logan钻了进来。Logan对他没任何表示，直接走到另一张床边躺在了一堆枕头上。Charles也没有在意他，因为Anna Marie完全占据了他的注意力：她手里拿着一个袋子，薄薄的塑料透出里面的内容物。  
  
Anna Marie在他肚子咕噜作响的时候笑了起来。“饿了？”  
“饿坏了，”他承认，跟着她走到空着的床边。他们面对面坐下，Anna Marie开始打开袋子。  
  
里面的东西少的可怜。几罐饮用水，几支寡淡无味聊以充饥的软管食物糊，还有几小袋真空水果干。“他们还没有重启餐饮系统，”Anna Marie挖苦地说，“我们只能靠这点东西度日。”  
  
Logan在那张床上也发出嗤之以鼻的声音。他正合眼平躺着，但无疑听见了每一个字。“早点习惯吧。Shaw根本不在乎底下发生了什么，只要不搞得一团糟怎样都行。”  
“Shaw没有下来过？”Charles问。  
“没有，”Anna Marie回答，递给他一袋水果干。“像Logan说的，Shaw并不在意其他人的死活，只要我们不影响到他。他把最喜欢的那些人都带去上层甲板了。其他的人……这个么，我们还住在牢房里。”  
“这也挺好，”Logan说。“如果我不得不看着那个恶心的混蛋在我面前晃悠，还不如去密封舱自我了断算了。”  
  
Charles盘起双腿，撕开袋子开始拣拾里面的食物。水果干并非他最喜欢的东西但此刻几乎是最好的选择了。即使只是一片风干的香蕉片都令他甘之若饴。“并不是所有人都喜欢Shaw，对吗？”  
  
Logan又嗤了一声，转身背对他们。Charles猜测这是不愿多谈的意思，但Anna Marie回答了他，“Shaw并非人人支持，但没人会跟他做对。他太强大了。”  
Charles的左手随即隐隐作痛。“他的能力是什么？”  
“他从未说过，但我们猜测的是，他能够吸收能量然后释放出来。”她露出一个半是微笑的表情。“很难攻击他，因为他能够将你的力量反噬。”  
  
这解释了他为什么能如此轻易地踩断Charles的双手，以及杀了Briscoe。这种程度的暴力对他而言想必毫不费力，只要他吸收足够的能量以维持自身的状态。  
  
“那Erik呢？”Charles问。  
“他怎么了？”  
“他是……什么人？Shaw的得力助手？”  
房间的那头，传来Logan的一声嗤笑。“当然，兄弟。如果你这么说的话。”  
  
Anna Marie递给Charles一管食物，看着他不情不愿的样子摇了摇头。“想开点，中尉，”她实事求是地说，“现在至少吃掉一半，剩下的省着吃。你需要比水果干更多的营养，毕竟昨晚太累了。”  
  
Charles皱了皱眉，但顺从地打开了软管盖，挤了一些食物糊到自己的嘴里，努力不去管它的味道吞咽下去，又不至于噎住自己。根据管子上的标签，这东西应该是苹果派的味道，但在Charles看来所有的食物糊都是一股变质面糊的滋味。  
  
“谢谢，”当他咽下几口之后，他才想起要道谢。他的肚子已经感觉填饱了一些，这至少是个安慰。“为了这个，还有昨晚的事情。你们的变种能力……闻所未闻，”他承认，“但我再也不想再试一次了。”  
Anna Marie笑了。“不要吗？”她打开一瓶水，自己喝了一口以后递给他。“还有不用谢。能用自己的能力做点好事是很棒的。”  
  
“你具体能做什么？”Charles不禁好奇。他接过水瓶，灌了一大口，喝完之后用袖子擦了擦嘴。真空饮用水味道显然不会太好，但在这种境况下，在吃完食物糊和水果干之后，已经算得上是美餐了。  
“我可以短时间吸收他人的能力作为己用，”Anna Marie解释说，“就像昨晚，我借了Logan的自愈能力来修补你。把你的胳膊给他看，Logan。”  
  
Logan依旧背对着他们，只是抬了抬胳膊又放了下去。他的皮肤已经完全愈合了，看不见任何骇人的伤痕。  
“在这种情况下，我们组成一个很好的团队，”Anna Marie点了点头说道，“唯一的副作用就是疼的要命。”  
“真是太令人惊叹了，”Charles真心实意地说，“你们俩都是。”  
“你这么想吗？”Anna Marie明亮地笑起来。“你这么说岂不是言重了。”  
  
Charles有点儿窘迫地揉了揉脸，避免回答。他注意到她并没有提起Logan指节中暗藏的细长钢爪，也没有解释她为什么总是戴着手套避免使用能力，但Charles没有追问。他们对他很是友善，而Charles在这儿感到很安全，尽管他们都是毋庸置疑的罪犯。他真的不能想象这个Anna Marie曾做过什么犯法的事情。大概他不去想是最好的。  
  
门边传来短促的轻敲声，然后门锁自己打开了，玻璃门滑开之后Erik挤了进来。Charles的相对安全感转瞬之间就消逝了，全身绷紧起来。  
  
“早上好，Erik，”Anna Marie愉快地跟他打招呼，没有注意到Charles瞬间加快的心跳，以及一下子涌起的逃跑或是战斗的冲动、尽管他此刻根本做不了任何事。“上面情况如何？”  
“现在还算平静，但迟早那些人会觉得无聊的。”Erik听上去对此毫不在意。他与Charles视线相交。“我们走。”  
  
我不能留在这里吗？Charles险些问出口，但及时咬紧了嘴唇咽了下去。他已经知道答案了。他麻木地站起身，起初双腿有些微微颤抖，小心地避免碰到床上的食物包装袋。当他感觉到一只手擦过他的大腿时差点惊得跳了起来，但那只是Anna Marie，她眨了眨眼，把一管苹果派味道的软管食物塞进他的口袋里。  
  
“再次谢谢你们，”他努力开口，声音比自己预想的冷静得多。  
“不必介怀，”Anna Marie温柔地对他说，“我们还会再见面的。希望那不会是因为你再次受伤，”她补了一句。“再见，Erik。”  
“Rogue。”Erik彬彬有礼地朝她点头示意。“Logan。”  
Logan哼了一声。这似乎是他主要的交流方式。  
  
“你必须装作手依然受伤的样子，”在拉开门之前Erik对Charles说，“能做到吗？”  
“可以，”Charles毫无疑义地回答。他非常清楚如果Shaw和他的党羽发觉他的手已经治好了的话会有什么后果。  
  
Erik没有回复，拉开门走进明亮的走廊之中，于是Charles不得不紧跟其后。  
  
走廊里很安静，至少比Charles预想的安静。大灯亮着，当他们沿着长廊朝电梯走去时，地板上干涸的血迹和飞溅到墙上的血斑清晰可见。Charles保持视线直视前方，紧盯着Erik宽阔的肩膀和后背的中央，不敢看两边经过的牢房一眼。但他仍能感觉到那些囚犯在看着他，他们的视线沉甸甸地压着他，窃窃私语变得越来越响，越来越大胆。  
  
一小群人站在走廊尽头，就在电梯门的前面，随意地依靠着墙壁就好像他们不是在等待Erik和Charles的接近一般。他们走近的时候，Charles朝Erik靠近了一点，不想被任何人分开，尽管他其实也不怎么能信任Erik。  
  
“哦哟，Erik，”领头的男人开口，响亮的声音在走廊里回荡，足够让所有人都能听见，“你让金刚狼和他的女巫分享了他，但我们其他人怎么办？”他的皮肤泛着绿色，一条长长的舌头从口中探出，舔了舔一只爬行动物一般的眼睛，然后又钻回了嘴里。  
“我就知道他看上去很会叫，”另一个男人愉悦地开口，舒展着关节众多的弯曲手指，视线在Charles身上来回打量，“我昨晚听见他了。哦，我能让你叫成那样——”  
  
“让开，”Erik冷冷的开口，走到那个拦路的蜥蜴男面前，Charles站在他身边，近得与他肩膀相贴，但他能感到其他囚犯慢慢地走上前来，把他们俩包围在中间。  
“得了，Erik，”领头人圆滑地说，“公平起见。你让我操你可爱小宠物的嘴巴，我就让你们过去。就跟过路费差不多，简单又容易。”  
  
周围的男人带着饥渴的欲望大笑起来，靠得更近了一些，Charles嫌恶地颤抖，恐惧在胸中揪起。他无比渴望自己的心灵感应能力，这样他就可以保护自己免于即将发生的一切。几根手指抚上他的后背，令他猛的撞进Erik怀里，而Erik用钢铁般的手指紧紧抓住他的胳膊令他站定在原地。  
  
“最后警告，”Erik的声音如同寒冰，双眼直视着眼前的男人，“让开。”  
“付过路费，Erik，”男人不满地开口，“不然我就不止操他的嘴——”  
  
头顶的灯管闪动着突然熄灭，电线从天花板里钻出来，如同藤蔓和蛇类一般缠住那几个囚犯，将他们拎得双脚离地，他们尖叫着、被收紧的电线勒得喘不过气，无力地在空中晃荡。Erik拽着Charles经过他们扭动的身体，来到几步之遥的电梯前，用能力拉开电梯门，实实在在地把Charles丢了进去。  
  
“当做付过了，”Erik对那几个挣扎的囚犯说，声音足够让其余吊在天花板下的人都能听见。“我让这层的邻居们决定该怎么处置你们，在此之前你们就这么待着。”他走进了电梯，按下第二层的按钮。  
  
当电梯上升的时候，Charles靠着墙壁颓然倒下，闭上双眼深深呼吸。他想要回家，他心中强烈的渴望差点令热泪夺眶而出。但他没有允许自己流泪，让自己冷静下来，等待心跳渐渐平息。他能感到Erik在看着他，但在电梯到达之前他们谁都没有再说话。  
  
  
他们平安地回到Erik的宿舍，第二层甲板的走廊万幸空无一人。当他们踏进这间如今已算熟悉的房间，Charles几乎松了一口气，但随即又想起他仍不知道Erik会对他做什么，尤其是现在他们又单独相处、而Charles的手又痊愈了。  
  
然而Erik并没有多看他一眼，而是再一次坐到了屏幕前的小桌旁，Charles能看见屏幕上已经显示出了宁静号的电路图表。Charles尴尬地站在房间中央，感到有些无所适从，但随后他的视线捕捉到了半开着的浴室门。  
  
“我能冲个澡吗？”他发问，因为自己居然要先征求同意而感到些许荒谬。但话说回来，他没胆量在未经Erik允许的情况下轻举妄动。  
“随便干什么都行，”Erik漫不经心地回答，注意力集中于宁静号的蓝图上。然后他又开口，“别做出任何让我觉得我必须进去的举动。”  
“不会的，”Charles立即回答，然后迅速钻进洗手间，将门在身后紧紧关好并且拧上门锁，尽管他知道在Erik的能力面前根本无济于事。但这至少令他感觉好过一点。  
  
冲澡的确有少许帮助。Charles向来不是淋浴的爱好者，仍按下了出水按钮，一动不动地站在水流下好几分钟之久，让热水冲走浑身的紧绷感。洗澡总让他想起家，这种渴望比以往还要强烈数倍，在经历了这一切之后。当他闭上双眼时，可以假装自己身处家中的浴室，在和Raven和Irene共度一整天之后享受一场悠长的淋浴时间。在他公寓的附近有一个公园毗邻整条街的商店和餐馆，他们喜爱在那儿散步。他最喜欢与他们共度的日子里，有时候他们会在公园的某个小山丘上展开一块毯子，躺着观看云卷云舒，抑或在暖阳下小憩。在经年累月的太空旅程之后，享受无所事事的时光感觉十分美妙。当他集中精神的时候，几乎可以想象和煦的阳光照耀在他的脸上，而Raven在挠Irene的痒痒令她发出阵阵欢笑。  
  
在喷溅的热水之下，比较容易假装自己没有哭泣。前一天发生的事情宛如巨石沉重地压在他的胸口，而他的呼吸在窄小的淋浴间内显得刺耳突兀。用双手撑在墙上，他让自己花片刻时间卸下防备。  
  
等他放松之后，开始颤抖起来，细微的颤栗在他的体内上下游移。他强迫自己不去控制它；如果他能把所有的紧张都留在这儿，那么等出去之后就有希望冷静一些。他最不希望的事情就是将自己的任何脆弱情绪展示给Erik，尤其是如今他对于Erik的意图仍不确定。  
  
他在浴室里待得太久，久到他以为Erik会随时扯掉门锁冲进来问他为什么还不出去。但那种事情并未发生。过了一会儿，他的颤抖停息了，于是他洗净身体，然后走出淋浴间擦干。他的制服被汗水沾湿，肮脏，沾了星星点点的血迹，于是他让它继续躺在地板上，打开了水槽边的柜子。当然，这儿有额外的衣服：在非执勤时段穿的黑色日常装。  
  
因为Kirseth，这房间的原主人，比Charles要高壮一些，所以他的衣服松松垮垮地搭在Charles身上，不管他怎么整理都无济于事。最后他接受了自己像是个偷穿父亲衣服的小孩这个现实，用手指迅速梳了梳头发，深呼吸一口，然后打开门锁回到了房间里。  
  
Erik在Charles用浴室的这段时间里丝毫未动。他依然在查看图纸，只不过现在看得更细了一些。Charles在这样的距离难以看清他到底研究的是那个部位，但他怀疑Erik不会允许他从身后偷看的。于是他只是在浴室门口停留了一会儿，好奇Erik是否有话要对他讲。看上去并无此意之后，他穿过房间，到方桌前的一张椅子上坐下，因为Erik并未看他一眼而感到些许安心。  
  
接下来几小时，他紧张地盯着Erik，等待这个男人从椅子里站起，等待他命令自己上床去。但他的注意力最终开始游移了，随着时间流逝，他开始意识到Erik根本不记得房间里还有他这么个人。他的身体只能承受这么多压力，下午已经达到了他的极限。他的肚子开始咕噜作响，不得不站起身回到浴室，他的旧制服还乱糟糟地躺在地板上。他在口袋里摸索Anna Marie之前偷塞进去的那管食物，然后尽可能装作若无其事地回到房间，有些担心Erik会把它夺走。但Erik继续忽略了他，于是Charles重回椅子里坐下，吞下了三大口食物糊，直到糟糕的味道令他停住。  
  
“你可以睡床，”Erik的视线并未从屏幕上移开。  
  
Charles僵住了，心脏突然跳得两倍快。这是个邀请还是个命令？如果他上床去的话，Erik会以为是暗示同意吗？如果他不上床的话，Erik会因为他的违令而惩罚他吗？  
  
Erik稍稍转过身望向他。“别再瞎想了。我说你可以睡床，是因为你一直在椅子上动来动去让我分心。所以要么上床去，要么别乱动。”  
Charles用力瞪着他。“你到底想从我这得到什么？”  
  
“我之前说过，我还不想从你身上得到任何东西。”  
“但总有一天你想要得到什么。”  
“真是聪明，中尉，”Erik的语气干巴巴。他又转回了身。  
  
截至目前，Charles和Erik在同一个房间里已经待了足够久的时间，让他的部分恐惧都转化成了不满的情绪。“所以你不会告诉我了，”他大胆地开口。  
“对，我不会。”  
“那你至少可以告诉我……”要说的话在喉咙口堵住了一秒。他花了点力气，用力吞咽了一口然后从咬紧的牙齿之间挤出话来，“你会强奸我吗？”  
  
Erik的目光依旧集中在屏幕上，摇了摇头。“不。”  
“我该如何相信你？”  
“没办法。”  
“那如果我上床的话……？”  
“只要别发出什么噪音，我不介意你做任何事。但如果想逃跑的话我会放你走。我想你知道在没有我的保护之下你会发生什么事。”  
“而我认为这威胁十分无力，”Charles回嘴。“你已经说了，你想从我这里得到什么东西，所以我不认为在那之前你会放我走。”  
  
听到这句Erik终于转过身来，眉毛拧在一起，脖颈微微挺直。他仔细研究了Charles好一会儿，然后开口，“你开始有点不敬了，中尉。”  
“我在Shaw的‘法庭’上就让你滚开，”Charles语带讽刺地说，“我不明白为何你现在才感到惊讶。”  
  
有那么一秒，他担心自己越界了。Erik难以阅读的双眼眯起，Charles几乎能感觉到项圈在自己颈间收紧，等待毋庸置疑将会到来的惩戒。但随后Erik带着淡淡的笑意挑起了嘴角，用几乎称得上后悔的语气说，“我的确早该明白招惹了什么麻烦，不是吗。”  
  
这一次当他再度转回身去，Charles一句话也说不出来，Erik毫无感情的面具裂开一角的瞬间令他震惊到难以言语。他曾见过自己的捕获者沉默寡言，愤怒，和无情的样子，但笑意和Erik全然不相称。直到刚才。  
  
又过了几分钟，Charles站了起来。Erik继续钻研着屏幕上的蓝图，没有看Charles一眼，任他慢慢地走向床边，每一步都深思熟虑。Erik在他昨天几乎睡了一整天的情况下并没有碰他，他提醒自己。现在再回床上去也不会有什么闪失，毕竟舒适为上。  
  
他在床边坐下，后背紧贴床头板然后，等发现安然无恙的时候，终于允许自己躺平。他的后背因为在椅子里坐了太久而感到酸痛，因为此刻的新姿势而感到十分舒畅，简直再也不想起身。于是Charles躺在那儿，被子拉到胸口，听着Erik在房间那头发出的缓慢、平稳的呼吸。  
  
床铺的温暖和舒适令他几乎屈服于笼罩全身的睡意。他的眼睛几乎快要合上了，这时候Erik猛地起身朝床边大步走来。Charles惊恐地挣扎起身，左腿差点被缠住的床单绊了一跤。恐惧席卷了他的身体，此时Erik抓住了他，用能力收紧Charles颈间的项圈，用令他痛苦的力道将他拉进怀里。Charles绝望地踢他，结结实实地踹上了他的肚子，把Erik推到了床的另一头。但他的项圈并没有松开，Charles一边徒劳地挣扎一边剧烈喘息。  
“停下，”Erik低声怒吼，因为他的打斗而气息不稳。“Shaw正在过来的路上，如果你看上去没被摧残过的话他会起疑心的。所以停止挣扎，脱掉衣服， **现在** 。”  
  
Charles只迟疑了半秒。这也许是诱Charles上床的谎言但Erik根本不需要这种伎俩，在他一挥手就能压制住Charles的情况下。而Shaw即将前来检查的恐惧令Charles的动作比自己想象的还要快，他一把脱掉了全身的衣服，丢在了地板上。“上床去，”Erik低语，而Charles立即照做，钻到被单里躺了下来，心脏在胸口剧烈地跳动。他因为肾上腺素和恐慌而紧张得头晕目眩，当Erik吩咐，“躺着别动，装作睡着，”几乎是不可能的，因为他一直在颤抖、难以放松肌肉伪装熟睡。  
  
他闭上双眼，能听见Erik朝门口走去的声音，这时候有人敲门。Erik长长地停顿了一会儿，然后门伴着金属的刮擦声被拉开，Charles强忍住睁开眼的冲动。呆着别动就好，他坚定地告诉自己。 **别动。**  
  
“Erik，我的孩子，”Shaw向他打招呼，Charles好奇这样的一个怪物是怎样让自己的声音充满如此的温暖和友善。  
“你想干什么，Shaw，”Erik的声音里没有任何情绪，不为所动。Charles想起，当他问Erik是不是Shaw的得力助手时Logan嗤之以鼻的声音，此刻不难看出Erik和Shaw之间是有一定的紧张状态，但Charles仍不能确定。鉴于Erik已经几次帮助Shaw实施整个暴动计划，在他的成功中扮演了举足轻重的角色，Charles不清楚该怎样定义他们的关系。  
  
“我只是经过，想看看邻居们过得如何，”Shaw愉快地回答，Charles想到Shaw就住在附近不由得强迫自己抑制住颤抖的冲动。当然，他已猜到，但得到证实之后感觉更糟了。“你准备让我进去吗，Erik？我们已经不再身陷牢房了，可以过点文明人的日子。”  
  
Erik没有回答，但Charles不用睁开眼睛都知道他并不高兴。即便如此，Charles还是听见了脚步走近的声音，然后门被关上了，这意味着Shaw已经进了房间。至少他没有听见Erik焊上铁门的声音，这很好。如果Erik将他和Shaw封在一间屋子里的话，Charles恐怕会难以抑制地尖叫起来。  
  
“哦，看啊。”Shaw的声音很接近了，Charles使尽全力才没有躲开，而是继续静止地躺着，双眼紧闭，毫无抵抗能力。“我猜你让我们的小中尉累坏了。”  
“ **我们的** ？”Erik重复，声音冷峻而不屑，明确地表示出对这个词语的不认同。“他还过得去吧。”  
“只是过得去？”Shaw似乎在沉思，然后Charles惊恐地发觉他靴子的声音变得更近了，等Shaw再度开口的时候，他的声音就在Charles头顶响起。“我得承认，我以为会听到比这更高的评价。他长得 **多** 漂亮呀。”  
  
Charles不知自己是如何保持住呼吸的平稳，但他还是做到了，尽管心跳已经逼近一秒钟无数次。  
  
“你想要什么，Shaw？”片刻沉寂之后，Erik僵硬地开口。他听上去像是在控制自己不去把牙齿咬得咯咯响，但似乎只成功了一半。  
“我听到一个谣言，说是你把这可爱的小玩物借给James了，”Shaw的声音宛若丝绸般柔软。Charles刚花了半秒时间思索James是谁，突然感觉到一只手按到床沿边，令他的心脏一下子跳到喉咙口。“告诉我这不是真的，Erik，特别是你在众人面前大张旗鼓地宣称自己不会分享玩具的情况下。”  
  
“我没有，”Erik冷静地回答，Charles突然想要呕吐，因为想到他们在这具本应是熟睡的身躯上方如此平静如此自然地谈论这种事情。“但我欠Logan一个人情。这只是礼尚往来。”  
“我明白了。”Shaw的语气并非如此，而是充满危险的意味。然后他的手指轻轻握上Charles的脚腕。  
  
Charles猛地睁开眼支起身子，还没来得及阻止自己，就把脚从Shaw的手中抽了出来、整个人往床头爬去，直到后背抵上墙壁。他待在那儿，尽可能多地用毛毯包住自己，一边瞪着Shaw一边努力地让疯狂的恐慌平息。Shaw的手已经松开了，但Charles忍不住去想象，如果他用力捏下去的话，那种感觉该有多么令人作呕。  
  
Shaw站在床边，咧嘴一笑。“下午好，中尉。”  
  
 **该死** 。该死，该死，该死。Erik越过Shaw的肩膀怒瞪着他，Charles感到自己罪有应得。为什么他就不能躺好 **别动** 呢？  
  
  
“动作挺快，”Shaw评价道。他缓缓沿着床边向Charles走来。“你还没把他玩趴下，不是吗，Erik？”  
  
“你把他给了我，”Erik冷淡地回答，交叉起双臂。“我怎么使用他不关你的事。”  
“喔，但听闻这么一张漂亮的小嘴被浪费掉真是太让人失望了。”  
  
当他伸出手来的时候，Charles试图避开，但Erik利用项圈让他紧贴在床头板上。他只能眼睁睁看着Shaw的手捏住了自己的下巴，令他抬起头来，在灯光下将他的脸左右拨动，让Shaw得以好好看清楚他的表情。“你对他真是太温柔了，Erik。”他低头看着Charles光裸的胸膛，那上面毫无痕迹。“不得不说，我很是惊讶。你可不像个温柔的人。”  
  
Erik站到他俩之间，把Shaw推开。“我床上的事情是自己的事。你过来到底是有什么原因，还只是为了傻瞪着我的小宠物？”  
  
“他的确很赏心悦目，”Shaw用一种嘲弄的遗憾语调叹了口气。但他没有再试图碰Charles；而是走到屏幕前面，手指在控制台上逡巡。“ **假设** 你没忙着操我们可爱的中尉，那你这几天都在 **搞些什么** ？”  
“ **当** 我没有忙着操他的时候，”Erik纠正他，“我只是在做一些日常的研究。在监狱里错过了不少新闻。”  
  
他之前钻研的蓝图此刻没有出现在屏幕上，然而如果Shaw搜索操作记录的话，立马就会跳出界面。还好Shaw没在那里逗留太久。他溜达回床边，视线在Charles身上来回游弋，眼神晦暗而淫秽。Charles想要从他的注意中脱身，但无处可去。唯一聊以安慰的是，Erik依然站在他和Shaw之间，而且看上去下定决心要保护他周全。  
  
“我来的确是有原因的，”Shaw终于开口。“貌似我们另一名飞行员需要休息。Xavier中尉得回舰桥上执勤。我是来护送他过去的。”  
  
Charles一想到要和Shaw单独走过去就一阵反胃，但在他试图争执之前，Erik已经开口，“我带他去。”  
“为什么，Erik，”Shaw调笑着说，“你不信任我和他一起去吗？”  
“一点也不。”  
  
Shaw的笑容严酷。“嗤，我好受伤。那好吧，你带他去。”  
Erik转过身，朝Charles挥手示意。“穿好衣服。”  
  
 **现在？** 在Shaw的眼皮底下？Charles有些迟疑，想到要被Shaw视奸就感到恶心。但别无选择：他必须逢场作戏。他的视线盯着地板，从床边站起，迅速地套好裤子。他花了两次才把带子系好，然后去拿地板上的上衣，能感知到Shaw的目光紧盯着他的后背，炙热而贪婪。他双耳滚烫，套好上衣之后自然而然地贴近Erik，后者伸出手来抓住了Charles的胳膊。  
  
Shaw满足地微笑，看着Erik把Charles拉近，缓缓地打量着他们，眼里闪着光亮。“看看你们俩，”他慢悠悠的开口，Charles不得不强忍住从Erik身边逃开、阻止Shaw用这种眼神望着他们的冲动。他唯一没这么做的原因是知道Erik不会放开他。“多般配啊。你们看上去一定棒极了。”  
  
“继续做梦吧，Shaw，”Erik冷酷地说，“我们不会表演给你看的。”  
Shaw轻笑几声，眼神发光。“不要吗？我可还没完全相信你已经好好使用了他，我的孩子。如果让中尉现在跪下来吸你老二的话，我才能打消疑虑。”  
  
Charles猛吸一口气向后躲去，Erik收紧的手令他疼得皱眉，他的手指深深陷进手臂。不，他不会这么做。 **他不会。** Shaw和Erik可以滚去操自己——  
  
“我刚才说了，不会为你表演，”Erik的嗓音冷静得可怕，但Charles能听见由廉价合金制成的桌椅在地板上微微颤动的声音。  
“真怕羞，”Shaw依旧看着他们微笑。他一点也不害怕。他没有理由害怕——Erik向他扔去的任何东西都会被他弹开，如果Anna Marie所言不虚的话。“太遗憾了。但Erik，你懂规矩的，总有一天你必须得证明给我看。如果我听到什么谣言说你还没有操过我们可爱的中尉，那我会认为他仍是可以被分给别人的，你知道。”  
  
Charles猛吸一口气，身体僵直得以至于感觉一阵轻风就能将他撕成两半。他恐慌极了，并且痛恨这种恐慌的感觉，痛恨此刻的处境，自己毫无抵抗之力。他最后的防线只有Erik，而他甚至不知Erik何时会背弃他。  
  
“你似乎十分确信我没有操过他，”Erik漫不经心地说，如此刻意地冷静，甚至因为他能力而颤动的桌椅也静止了下来。  
“噢，我清楚还没被侵犯的男人是什么样子，”Shaw一面凝视着Charles的脸庞一面再度微笑起来，这一次没有费心隐藏他残忍的意图。“而且你在浪费黄金的机会，我的孩子。你知道，”他补充道，“我想你欠我几个人情，Erik。事实上，是 **好几个** 。”他的目光扫过Charles的全身，令Charles感到仿佛全身赤裸。  
  
“我会报答你的，”Erik冷静地说，“但不会用他来还。现在从我房间出去。”  
  
Shaw伸出手，轻触Charles的下巴，指尖鬼魅般扫过他的皮肤。当Charles躲开时，他只是加深了宠溺的微笑。“我的确很后悔这么容易把他拱手让给你。但我是个言而有信的人。”他拍了拍Charles的脸颊，朝门口走去。“把他带去舰桥，Erik。我们至少需要他在那里工作八个小时。哦，还有Erik？”Shaw停下脚步，扭头看向他们两人。“下一次等我再见你们的时候，要是他还没被用过的话， **后果** 会很严重哦。”  
  
一等到门关上，Charles就在Erik的紧握之下坍塌下来。他的心脏似乎跳到了喉咙口，随着每一次心跳而感到窒息。  
  
“你能站吗？”Erik扫视了他一眼。  
起初Charles不知道该对他说些什么，尤其是在Shaw说过最后那句警告之后。他在耳鸣，依然在全身奔涌的肾上腺素几乎令他想要冲过房间撞上墙壁，此时Erik缓缓放开了此前抓紧Charles胳膊的手。“我……可以。”一个明显的谎言，但Erik根本不会介意。  
  
“很好，”Erik面无表情地说。“那就走吧。”  
  
他们走出房门，踏进走廊。等他们进入电梯之后，Charles抬起一只手抹了把脸，努力深呼吸了几次来平复脉搏。回到舰桥上去不会太坏。至少他会有事情可做，而且有机会试着搜集信息猜测他们最终的目的地。不必去想自己将会允许Erik对他的做的事情。  
  
正当电梯将要停下的时候，Charles猛地想起Erik之前警告他的事项。他按下紧急按钮阻止开门，然后开口，“我应该——装作手依然受伤的样子吗？”鉴于此刻那只手已不再红肿，会有点难，但他可以临场发挥。他善于表演。  
  
Erik点点头，嘴唇有些烦躁地抿成一条线。“我们应该早点商量好的。我不知道Shaw有没有注意到，但如果有的话……好吧。我们只能尽力。”  
“你有纸巾之类的吗？”  
Erik挑起眉毛。“我看上去像是会随身带纸巾的男人吗？”  
  
“是啊，没错。”Charles在裤子口袋里掏了一阵但一无所获。他叹了口气，只好用过长的袖子遮住左手，并把手臂收在胸前。“等回去之后我应该用绷带绑一绑。”  
“好主意。现在摆出你的伪装表情，中尉。Shaw的人会看着你。”  
  
Charles有些好奇地心想，Erik并没有把自己算在Shaw的人之内。但这不是此刻有工夫考虑的东西——Erik按下了紧急按钮，门打开了，灯火通明的舰桥出现在眼前。Charles深吸一口气，走了出去。  
  
Shaw的几个手下正在控制台周围游荡。他们看上去都无所事事，但在看着他俩走近、Chales走向飞行员座椅的时候，他们都一言未发。他不知道是Shaw命令他们不许打扰他，抑或是Erik的存在足以令这些人闭上嘴巴。但他对于这份宁静很是高兴，坐下之后将自己的认证信息输入主屏幕，登录进星舰的控制系统。  
  
他们仍在向古勒森进发，按照现行飞行状况大概还需不到26星期。Charles检查了燃料，发现无碍之后又确认预定坐标，保证雷达没有出状况。就在他检视屏幕的时候，眼角的余光捕捉到：Erik正要从他身边走开。  
  
一阵惊慌涌上心头，他忍不住伸手抓住了Erik的手腕。这是个微小的动作，幸好其他囚犯没有注意到。但Erik还是瞪着他们接触的地方，Charles立即放开了他。“你不会要走吧？”他低声问。  
  
令他松了一口气的是，Erik摇了摇头。“放松点，做你的工作。我会看着你的。”  
  
这真是太怪诞了，这种状况竟让他感到安心而非担忧。Charles挥去这个念头，转身再次面对屏幕，然而仍将少许注意力放在走过房间的Erik身上。Shaw的手下似乎不想靠近他，在Erik经过的时候都微妙地避开了。Charles好奇Erik之前到底做了什么，在什么时候，让每个人对他又敬又怕。  
  
还是不要知道比较好。  
  
Charles重新专注于显示屏上，慢慢检视着一份工程师递交的报告。自从囚犯越狱以来，运行一切正常，没有系统错误出现。至少，这是个好消息。目前能遇到最糟糕的状况大概就是引擎故障，而这是Charles最不愿出现的事情。  
  
Charles小心翼翼地站起身来。发觉没人向他走来之后，他迅速走到导航台面前，升起一幅附近星域的图像。这使他得以更全面地了解他们的航程，宁静号在图上是一个沿着既定航线驶向宇宙深处的绿色小点。他们还在OZ-1的区域内，还在大多数人认为是文明世界的边缘，但随着他们飞得越来越远、加速接近OZ-2之后，一切都会不一样了。  
  
Charles好奇，IF指挥部里是否有人试图联系过这艘星舰，不管是出于常规还是仅为了确认。显而易见，总有哪个船员的重要人士，爱人，兄弟姐妹，朋友曾在过去的四十八小时内尝试通话或是发送消息，然后因为没有回音而感到疑惑。也许Moria曾想要与他联系，告诉他她和Sean第四次咖啡约会的情况。总该有人在担心宁静号。  
  
然而，已经太晚了。Shaw的暴动计划时机刚刚好。他们已经进入了外层空间。即便IF司令部现在调动舰队追踪宁静号，要追上也需要几周的时间，更别提他们可能根本追不上。Charles回到飞行员主控台面前，打开一个新窗口，他的猜测立即得到了证实。Shaw一定是令Ramirez关闭了宁静号的归航设备，这原本会定时向IF指挥部发送信标、从而使得星舰的坐标可以被定位。Charles打开指令记录，毫无意外地发现了Ramirez发回总部的简短信息：【 _归航系统故障。暂时无法修正；继续按原计划前进。】_  
附上的图像是他们原本要去往新监狱要塞的航线，Charles看到总部发回的肯定指令时，感到一阵反胃。【 _继续按原计划航行。】_  
  
“你在看什么？”Erik的声音突然在背后响起，令Charles惊跳起来，转身面向他。Erik对他的紧张并无反应，只是冷静地看着他。  
“我只想知道归航系统是否还有作用，”Charles最后回答，决定诚实交代。他希望自己的心跳可以平息下来，但感觉神经都快爆炸了。“看上去Shaw让令一个飞行员关闭了它。”  
“那就是说，没有获救的希望了，”Erik淡淡地说，扬起了眉毛。  
Charles咽下喉咙里沉甸的肿块。“对。”  
  
Erik望了他好一会儿，带着难以读懂的表情。Charles突然意识到现在舰桥上只剩下他们两人了——Shaw的手下离开了，他因为太专注于检查系统和沉浸于自己的思绪中，根本都没发觉。真蠢，他责备自己，谁都有可能趁机来到你的身后袭击你。  
  
终于Erik叹了口气，用能力将其他控制台旁的一把椅子拉近，坐了下来。“我很抱歉我们的逃脱计划是以船员为代价的，包括你。我知道你们都不希望遇到这种事。”  
Charles转过身，为了不至于没事可做而关上了其中一块屏幕。“你的歉意不足以阻止你这么做了，”他紧绷地回答。“不足以让你不去帮助Shaw。”  
“如果你和他一起被困在监狱里，你也会想逃出去，”Erik不为所动地说。“如果你有机会逃离这一切，逃离我们，你会不抓住它吗？即使你得用一些见不得人的方式？”  
Charles转过头瞪视着他。这应该是Erik对他说得最多的话，不包括Shaw在场时的那些对话。他花了片刻时间疑惑到底是什么让他突然想要聊天，然后专心思索回答。“我想我们的情况完全不同，”他平淡地说，“首先，我并不是一个因为犯罪而被关押的囚犯。”  
  
“你好奇吗，中尉？”Erik也许是在嘲笑他。Charles不清楚。鉴于他该死的自控能力让他遇到任何事都面无表情。“你想知道我做过什么吗？”  
“不，”Charles说谎。他移开视线，回到屏幕上，然而已经没什么可以检查的了。大概最好弄清楚Erik为什么坐牢，尤其是他还要长期和Erik捆绑在一起的情况下。但Charles说出口的话已经不好改变了，不然会显得像是屈服于Erik似的。  
  
Erik，理所当然地，并没有感觉困扰。至少他不是那种会夸大其词的人，Charles心想，然后思考这还能暗示出Erik的什么性格。“所以你刚才说，你会用见不得人的方式逃出这里，因为我们只是一堆囚犯而已，罪有应得。”  
“我又没有在舰上发起暴动、杀死每一个人类船员，”Charles怒瞪着他，“所以假如你想让我因为可能会在可能性微乎其微的逃跑过程中杀人而感到愧疚的话，滚开。”  
  
“我唯一杀的人类是几个狱警，”Erik回答，某种黑暗而毫无同情的色彩染上他的嗓音，那种冷酷无情使Charles寒到骨子里。“相信我，是他们应得的。”  
“没人应得死亡，”Charles轻声说，出于根深蒂固的对于生命的尊重，以及他一向赖以生存的道德准则。  
“那些让部分囚犯挨饿，只因为他们是变种人的狱警呢？”Erik问，他突然显露的冰冷怒意令Charles不得不避开他的眼神。“那些把某些囚犯拖出去暴打直到他们走不了路，不是因为他们做错了什么而只是因为身为变种人的狱警呢？”  
  
Charles后颈的汗毛贴着项圈立了起来，这时候他突然意识到周围有多少金属制品。“我很抱歉，”他立即开口，感到舌头因为恐惧而沉重笨拙，“我之前不清楚情况，好吗？”  
“当然了，”Erik不满地说，但他再度平静了下来，不再摆出一幅准备战斗的姿态。Charles缓缓松了口气。  
  
一阵沉重的寂静横亘在他们之间，唯一的声响只有电脑发出的蜂鸣。Charles忍不住觉得自己做错了什么，尽管他不是故意的。他依然相信任何人都不应被冷血地杀死，不管他们的观点有多么偏执，但他现在不会跟Erik争论这一点。现在他对于Erik的能力毫无还手之力。这种情况下不可能开展良性的争论，在这艘星舰上不会有。  
  
“我们会遇上别人的机会有多大？”过了良久，Erik问，凝视着窗外的星空。  
Charles瞥了他一眼。“不太可能，鉴于我们在外层空间。很少有人会到这么远。”他停顿了一下，既然提到这个话题，他打开了雷达显示屏。图像显示周围很是空旷，只有星辰，只有数光年之外寂然自传的星球。“就算有人，也都是逍遥法外的一群。”  
“所以会有海盗。”Erik似乎对于这种可能性很感兴趣。  
“是的，”Charles谨慎地回答。他依然摸不透Erik的个性，他似乎能瞬间从冷静的情绪切换成令人恐惧的危险状态，这种反复无常令Charles感觉他像持有鞭子一般。他的心灵感应能力被封锁了真是太糟，不然的话他至少能够感知Erik心情变化的时刻。  
  
“那会如何。”  
“你说如何，指什么？”  
Erik看了他一眼。“如果遇上海盗，会发生什么。”  
“我们的星舰体型巨大，不会有人想要招惹。”片刻之后Charles记起了Huxley说过的话，这么回答。他希望船长和其他船员都还活着。“但我们还有四枚Alpha级的光子鱼类，一门大概可以发射两到三次的等离子加农炮。”  
  
“他们把你们送到外层空间，就配备这么点火力？”  
“他们送出的人里面也包括你，”Charles淡淡地提醒他。“但不管怎样，这就是为什么他们还要费事派出飞行员，而不是让整艘星舰直接用电脑自动导航。机动作战。”  
Erik挑起一侧眉毛。“你很有经验？”  
“一点点，”Charles坦承，因为Erik赞许的点头而感到一点荒谬的愉悦。“我在ToYong系统里看过几次作战，是在几年前政变的时候。帮助Nova541脱险几次。”  
  
“开过火吗？”Erik的眼神犀利。  
“并没有，”Charles说，Erik的眼中失去了一点兴趣。就这样，他们再一次回到了紧绷的沉默中。当Erik站起身在他身后走动时，Charles又打开了几个窗口，第五次检查他们的航向。没任何改变，正如预料中一样。当星舰在直线顺畅航行时，飞行员能做的真的很少，除了监测状态，站在那儿看群星经过。这比起IF招募的时候描绘的图景要无聊得多了。  
  
到Charles的学校里招募的人曾保证过，在IF当中会有很多冒险和奇遇。Charles自嘲地心想，他们大概没预料过这种事。  
  
他最终在舰桥上待的时间远超八小时。等到他结束任务的时候，Charles已经在飞行控制台前坐了十五个小时，几乎是通常执勤时间的两倍。到最后，Charles几乎精疲力竭了，开始担心要是直接睡着会怎样。Erik在期间短暂离开几次，有一次正好是还有几名囚犯在操作第二控制台的时候。每当Erik离开的时候，Charles的心跳都会紧张地加快，直到Erik回来，待Erik坐在他身边看着他工作才能平静一点。他坐得很近，Charles足够用他挡住任何囚犯可能的动作。Erik某次回来的时候给他待了一管食物和一瓶水，这让他得以清醒地撑到Azazel带着Ramirez来换班的时候。  
  
Charles看见自己飞行员伙伴的一刻感到全身轻松。表面上看，Ramirez不算太糟；除了脸颊上一道正在愈合的伤口，还算没什么大碍。等到他俩交换位置的时候，Charles低语，“你还好吗？”得到一个紧张的，无言的点头作为回答。  
“过来，”Erik对他说，摆头向门口示意。  
“稍等。我得和他交接。”  
Erik点点头。“快一点。”  
  
Charles在椅子上方俯身，告诉Ramirez，“我们航线正常，燃料重组。几小时之后会有一点陨石碎片，但应该很容易导航避开。”  
Ramirez一言不发地输入了自己的验证信息。尽管没什么可见的伤，他的脸色灰暗，眼神空洞。Charles不知道过去四十八小时内这个人身上发生了什么，想到可能发生的情况令Charles打了个寒颤。过了一会儿，他把半空的一管食物和一瓶水搁在操作台边上。他没等到Ramirez表示接受赠予就转身跟着Erik离开了舰桥。  
  
“那些是你今天的配额，”走进电梯的时候，Erik提醒。  
“我现在只想睡觉，”Charles揉了揉眼睛。  
“你真是贴心得令人无语，尤其是对待一个把你喂给饿狼以换取自己活命的男人，”Erik说着，按下了第二层的按钮。  
Charles在下降的时候闭上了眼睛，没力气争辩。“也许我只是不善于怨恨别人，行吗？”  
“行，”Erik不露倾向地回答。万幸他没有再提起这个话题。  
  
电梯门打开后，他们沉默地踏进走廊，但Erik却往左边走，而非通常的右边，远离之前两天他们所待的军官宿舍，朝普通船员的房间走去。Charles不得不多跨一两步以跟上Erik长腿的步伐，尽管这样几乎是丢脸的：在一条空旷的走廊里，只要距离Erik三步以外他就感到如此紧张和危险。  
  
“我们要去哪？”他鼓起勇气发问，努力压抑语气中的忧虑但失败了。  
Erik在某间房间门口停下。“这是你的宿舍，对吗？”  
“是的……？”Charles迟疑地回答，过了一秒才意识到Erik是对的。他没有问Erik是怎么知道的；这种信息一查记录就能得到。“我们要——？”  
Erik抬起一只手，用力水平地一挥，金属房门就伴随着轻微的咯吱声被拉开了。“开灯，”Erik冷静地开口，Charles别无选择，只能跟着他走进小小的房间，依然不明白Erik的意图。  
  
“搞什么鬼，Erik？”床上躺着一个有着獠牙的变种人，Charles记得在舰桥的第一晚曾见过，他在他俩进门的时候坐起身来，被灯光闪到的眼睛困倦地朝他们眨着。他的视线停留在Charles身上，立刻眯了起来。“哦，”他吐出一口气，猛地站起身，令Charles不禁向Erik靠近了一点。“我听说你让金刚狼要了他一晚，是不是我也——”  
  
Erik用能力举起椅子，在空中将他变形为一根又长又粗的铁棒，抵着他的喉咙将他撞到墙边。Charles因巨响而瑟缩了一下但Erik没理他，而是以平淡无波的眼神看着那个男人痛苦地挣扎了一会儿。  
  
“Erik!Erik,搞什么——如果Shaw知道他——”他的声音被一道窒息的响声卡住，Charles看着他开始变紫的脸感到一阵反胃。  
“去拿你的衣服，”Erik对Charles说，眼光依然停留在他的受害者身上，“动作快。”  
  
Charles又瞪着他片刻，起初震惊到动不了，但随后那个囚犯发出又一声窒息的咳嗽令他立即动身。他迅速走到柜子旁，拉出自己的背包，然后又打开旁边的一个抽屉，尽可能多地拿出几套日常的黑色衣服，全都放进了包里。他依稀感觉到Erik缓缓地穿过狭小的房间往钉在墙上的囚犯走去，但当他开始俯下身子靠近那个囚犯的脸低声说话的时候，Charles就完全屏蔽了他们，而是专心地把最顶层抽屉里的内衣全都扯出来往包里塞。  
  
纠结片刻之后，Charles把他的另一套飞行员制服也拿了出来，黑色的长裤和蓝色外套整齐地叠放在中间抽屉里。他不知道这么做有什么意义，但也许这件厚一些的外套能让他感觉安全一些，等他再次回到舰桥上接替Ramirez的时候。  
  
他直起腰转身，Erik仍在低声地对那个囚犯说话，而后者在被钳制住的情况下努力地来回摇动脑袋。Charles定了定神，然后冲进浴室里把尽可能多的洗漱用品抓起来扫进包里。他不知道哪些东西被占据这房间的囚犯用过，但等到回了Erik的房间之后他可以再仔细检查。  
  
当手指碰到剃刀之时，他停住了。刀片显而易见的锋利，如果他想的话，大概可以想办法把它拆下来作为武器使用。在Erik面前毫无作用，但Erik也许根本就不想让他带着这东西。  
Charles立刻挥开这个念头，把剃刀与其他东西一起丢进了背包。如果Erik不希望他带着剃刀的话，Erik自己就会发现这个事实的，Charles不需要主动跟他讲。  
  
他把背包甩上肩头，深吸一口气，稳住身子。他镜中的倒影苍白而憔悴，眼中的绝望神色只让面上露出的疲倦更为明显了。他几乎不认得自己了。  
  
Charles小心谨慎地走回房间，手紧紧攥着包带。Erik已经回到了房间中央，随意地交叉双臂等待着他。另一个囚犯已经被从墙上放了下来，坐在床边，一边揉脖子一边低垂着视线，甚至不敢看Charles。  
  
“都好了？”Erik问，简短地看了他一眼。  
“好了，”Charles回答，咽回差点出口的那句习惯性的谢谢你。他不需要因为Erik屈尊允许他拿回自己的衣服就感谢他。  
  
“我们走，”Erik朝门口一挑下巴，于是Charles经过他身边往门外走去。Erik片刻之后跟上，把门关上，发出一阵响声。  
  
他们一言不发地走回Erik的房间，Charles试图解析此时真实的感觉，一边跟着Erik穿过长廊一边紧盯着Erik的后背。等到Erik引他走回大一些的军官宿舍之后，他得出了结论，疲倦。这就是他的感觉：疲倦，无力。  
  
房门关上之后，Erik像往常一样焊上了它，上一次关门的记忆击中了Charles，令他突然意识到现在他俩单独待在房间里是多么让人宽慰。然而，Shaw威胁的话语还徘徊在他俩之间。Charles用力吞咽了一口，用双手抓住背包，有些担心Erik会把它拽走然后把他丢到床上去。  
  
Erik，当然并没有做这种事。“我建议你休息，”他就说了这么多，向浴室走去。“我不知道你什么时候会被叫回舰桥上。”  
Charles不需要再被提醒。确信Erik已经关上浴室之后，他把背包放在床头柜，然后躺到床上，刚刚盖上被子就陷入了沉睡。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik和Charles之间的Dubcon警告。

终于，还是发生了，第二天晚上，当Charles在舰桥上度过了十个小时导航星舰穿过一片较小但密集的陨石区域之后。他正坐在床边脱掉靴子，这时候Erik开口，“我准备要操你，希望你不要反抗。”

Charles心跳暂停了一秒。尽管似乎已经为这一刻准备了很久，真的亲耳听见这句话还是感到震惊，如同被冰水浇了一身。努力咽下喉中涌起的酸涩，他将手按在膝头以止住颤抖，坚定地开口，“你也许可以不费力气压制我，但如果你以为我不会反抗到底就错的离谱了。”

使他惊讶的是，Erik对于他的回应展现出的更多是疲倦而非愤怒。“我就知道你会这么说。我不想要强奸你，中尉。如果让我做主的话，你和你的船员根本就不会被留在舰上；在夺取这艘飞船之后就会让你们坐逃生舱离开。但这不是我的船，是Shaw的。而在这里，我们得按他的规则玩，否则就得承担后果。”  
“而他想要你操我，”Charles淡淡地说。“到底为什么他这么感兴趣？”  
“部分原因是你 **的确** 相当漂亮，中尉，像你这样的人在监狱里是有特殊用途的。”  
“真恶心。”  
“对于文明世界而言，也许。但在KG监狱则不是。你在那个魔窟里根本一个星期都撑不下去。你这类人很难坚持多久，除非他们运气好。”

“运气好？是怎样？”  
“他们被我这种人给选中，”Erik不带笑意地扯出一个微笑。“而在KG这样的地方，我们是少之又少。”  
Charles强忍住翻白眼的冲动。“所以我们又回到了这个话题。”

“这个话题？”  
“你在告诉我，我应该对你心存感激，因为你把我挑出来然后不情不愿地强奸。”  
“你更希望别人主动热情地强奸你吗？”  
“不，”Charles立即回答，想到这个感到胃在翻滚。“但我不会谢你用操我的方式来救我。”

Erik一声不吭地看了他好一会儿。在他果决的目光下感到很不自在，Charles脱完靴子之后紧张地坐在床边，盯着自己的双手。他知道自己身处的困境。他知道Erik将会碰他，也许甚至会操他，而Charles将会同意他这么做。他将会 **真正地同意** ，因为一旦Shaw回来发现Erik还没有……他俩还没有……

那么。Charles将会遇上大麻烦。

“另一部分呢？”他终于开口，拇指沿着一条裤缝向下摩挲。  
“什么？”  
“你说Shaw对我感兴趣的一部分原因是我长得漂亮。另外的原因呢？”  
“另外的原因是，Shaw并不太喜欢我，”Erik承认，“而他会竭尽所能地烦扰我。当我要你的时候，他又有了一个可以用来对付我的把柄。”  
“那为何这么做？为什么把我卷进来？”为什么要让自己冒险？Erik已经为Charles铤而走险了不止一次，而据Charles看来，他并没有从中得到任何好处。

“我有我的原因，”Erik回答，难以捉摸得令人沮丧。“至于现在，我们只能听命于Shaw，这意味着遵守他的规则。”  
Charles吞咽了一口。“Shaw怎么会知道呢？”  
“我也不清楚。但Shaw的手下有数以百计的变种人，其中任何一个都可能拥有我们不了解的能力。所以我们要么在私下里做了，要么就等到Shaw再来要求我们做给他看。”  
“还是私下好了，”Charles立即回答，想到Shaw站在床头观看而感到一阵颤栗。如果这必须要发生的话，他还是希望自己的羞耻不被别人看到。

他颤抖的手刷过自己的大腿。“我们……能不能作假？”  
“你听到他说的话了。那个变态能看出别人是否被侵犯过。如果他发现任何我们骗他的蛛丝马迹，我觉得他不会再给我们当中任何一个人第二次机会了。”  
“好吧，好吧，”Charles深呼吸几口，试图不去想他们竟然在讨论如何强暴自己这件事情。“行，就……就快一点。”  
Erik向他投来的眼神几乎可以称得上温柔。“我不需要你喜欢我，中尉。我只需要你的配合。”  
“对，我现在就在配合，”Charles烦躁地说，站起身来。“你想现在做吗？我要把衣服脱了吗？”

Erik依然用那副不变的表情望着他，对于Charles的怒气并不惊讶，或者并不在意。“你之前和男人睡过吗？”  
“有，”Charles僵硬地回答。  
“那很好，至少。”Erik听上去在竭尽全力安抚他，但一点儿也没成功。  
“至少，”Charles挖苦地重复。然而，即便很不情愿，他还是能看出Erik努力想要表达的点。他试着告诉自己，还不算太糟，至少你之前被老二插过。至少他知道该怎么做。“别想让我感觉好过些，”他突然火大起来，“快点完事吧。”

Erik像是带了面无表情的面具，但他将手伸到背后脱下了套头上衣。Charles气息不稳地深呼吸，随后脱掉了自己的上衣，显得稍微没那么优雅因为布料卡在了项圈周围、他的头卡在衣服里好一会儿才挣扎脱身。

他已经能感觉到Erik的视线停留在他身上，但Charles不明白到底有什么好看的。Erik曾见过他不穿上衣的样子——甚至是全裸，上次命令Charles在Shaw面前穿好衣服的那次——但他随后明白过来。之前他并没有 **意图** 。

Charles让上衣落在地板上，努力不因为紧张而寒意而颤抖。“你先来，”他淡定地说，朝Erik一点头。  
不知为何，Erik看上去似乎有点想笑。Charles张开嘴巴，准备朝他怒吼问他到底哪里好笑，但Erik随后伸手解开了自己的裤子，连同内裤一起扯了下去，于是他完全赤裸地站在Charles面前，眉毛微微挑起仿佛在等待评价。

Charles猛地闭上嘴巴。他目瞪口呆。“当真？”最后他虚弱地开口，陷入一种心烦意乱以及发觉自己的状况随着时间推移而变得越来越荒谬的奇怪混合之中。  
Erik吐出一口气，可以被当作是发笑的那种。“当真。”  
“你的老二大得可怕。”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“你不许碰我，”Charles冷淡地说，“除非有润滑剂。”  
Erik嗤之以鼻。“我可不是那种无情的伴侣，”他干巴巴地说，往橱子那里走去。他的阴茎在腿间晃荡，还没有勃起但逐渐在Erik随意伸手拨弄的时候逐渐膨胀起来。Charles突然很庆幸自己不需帮他弄硬起来。即使他尝试，现在也不确定能够成功。

然而，他有一点歇斯底里地想着，他 **的确** 命系于此。

Erik打开上层抽屉，在Kirseth的贴身衣服里翻找起来，Charles借他背对着自己的机会，鼓起勇气脱光了全身的衣服。像Erik一样，他也一次性将内外裤全都扯掉，让布料滑过他的胯部和大腿，在脚边的冰冷地板上落成一堆。当Erik再度转回身的时候，他正在弯腰脱袜子。  
“幸好这位副官能掩护我们，”Erik说着，但在视线落到Charles身上之后停住了。  
“干嘛？”Charles问，突然不由得感到一阵忸怩不安。他强忍住想要用手遮住身体的冲动，而是挺了挺肩膀，直视着Erik。  
“没什么，”Erik谨慎地回答，言语中透不出任何可察觉的情绪。Charles看见他的手里拿了一小管润滑剂，出自Kirseth的抽屉。“到床上去。”

距离床铺只有两步之遥，Charles爬到床垫上之后，手又开始颤抖，他恍惚地意识到，全身都紧绷得几乎发痛。“你想怎么要我？”即使他自己的声音都显得飘渺无比，像是个全然陌生的人在讲话。

Erik缓缓走到床边，好像Charles是一只走投无路的动物，他不愿再惊吓一般。他的确也差不了多少。Erik将润滑剂放在床头，然后沉着缓慢地，低下身子坐到床边，放大每一个细微的动作。“你想怎样都行。”  
“我——我不知道，”Charles开口，这诚实的坦承令他自己仍感吃惊，他的声音在最后一个音节破碎了，因为他 **不想要** 这个，尽管他知道他不得不做，在这该死的状况里Erik是他的最好选择因为如果不是Erik的话就会是Shaw挑选出的其他囚犯之一，一定会使尽全力地伤害Charles。Charles的呼吸紊乱了，变得快而急促，视线开始变得模糊，他能听见自己扯出了一道狂乱的喘息，这时一双手轻柔地摸上他的脸颊，将他的头抬起。

“看着我，”Erik说着，轻柔但坚定，“呼吸，中尉。深呼吸。”

Charles的视线聚焦于Erik的脸上，望进一眨不眨注视着自己的那双审慎，认真的双眼，如激光般精准地磨砺他。他不停呼吸，逐渐平稳了脉搏，而不再感觉像是马上就要晕倒一样。等惊慌退去，自我厌恶感取而代之；他本应能够搞定这个的，Charles责备自己，他本可以打起精神来，迅速完事才对。

“没事了？”Erik的声音将他拉回了现实。他在Charles面前的床上跪着，用膝盖撑起身体，仍然保持了身高优势。他缓慢地移开了双手。  
Charles点点头。他感觉被榨干似的筋疲力尽，精神和身体上都是，而他们甚至还什么都没做。

Erik又仔细看了他一会儿，然后再次低下头。“现在我要把你放倒了。”他等待Charles再度点头同意之后，一只手放在Charles的胯部，另一只则滑到他的背后托住，轻而易举地将Charles压倒在床单上，让他平躺之后自己跪坐在Charles分开的双腿之间。

Charles瞪着天花板，在Erik坐下之后专注于呼吸。他感觉到Erik在床单上挪动身体，但并没有感觉到他的触摸，除了Erik的膝盖蹭过他的大腿内侧。Erik俯下身子抓起床头柜上的那管润滑剂，Charles听见他拧开盖子的声音。他花了好一会儿才反应过来其他的声响是什么——Erik在套弄着他自己，撸动自己的阴茎以达到完全勃起状态。

此刻没有心灵感应能力反倒有好处，这样Charles就不必费心建起屏障来阻隔Erik的思想。现在他一点也不想知道Erik润滑阴茎时的所想所感。  
“这样就好吗，还是你更想趴着来。”Erik能够把问题都说成陈述句的能力是很有用的，可以保持语调的完全中性。Charles好奇他是如何做到的。  
“这样就好，”片刻之后Charles回答。如果趴着的话会更容易忽略Erik，并且能把脸埋在床单里，但一想到将自己全无反抗能力的后背暴露给Erik就令他全身发麻。至少躺着的情况下，假使Erik想要伤害他，他能够看见且试图反抗。

Erik没说什么。“我要开始给你做扩张了。再把腿分开一点。”

分开双腿觉得是此刻Charles最不想做的事情，但他以从前在军校里服从任务的态度照做了。只要假装他是教官就好，Charles告诉自己。作为一名飞行士官，他也曾待过新兵训练营，他依然能够回想起Tilden教官的声音，清晰如昨。那尖锐的声音足以使星球上的任何生物，不管是不是外星人，一下子清醒过来，在Charles与他共度的六周之内，他学会了不假思索地听命于那个嗓音。

“再开一点，”Erik轻柔地碰他的膝盖令他再张开一些。“就这样。再把屁股抬高一点让我能看见。”

Charles相当迅速地意识到自己的恐慌已经到了歇斯底里的临界点，因为他蓦地大笑出声，而且完全停不下来。Erik看上去前所未有地震惊，僵在了原地，一只手停留在Charles的大腿上，另一只手还握着自己已经完全勃起的阴茎。Charles抬起一只手捂上嘴巴，用力地咬住食指，试图让自己冷静下来。  
“我很抱歉，”他笑得喘不过气，“我很抱歉。我只是——在想象我的教官在对我发号施令——”他现在能看见Tilden的脸出现在面前，浓密的胡髭在薄嘴唇上方颤动，总是发红的酒糟鼻皱着，一边对着新兵怒吼。他们以前经常在打牌的时候针对他的鼻子取笑。新兵们都叫他Rudolph，挂在雪橇上鼻子会红得发亮。

Erik低头瞪着他，好像他长出了触角开始跳踢踏舞一般。“你的幽默感十分怪异，中尉。”  
Charles笑得打嗝，但这次笑得没有刚才那么慌乱了。有进步。“请拜托叫我Charles。甚至Xavier也行。如果我们要做这个的话，我不想……”哦上帝，他们真的要做了。他的笑容在转瞬之间就消逝不见。“我真的，真的不想被提醒真实发生的情况。”  
“好的。”Erik轻轻捏了一下他的膝盖。“ **Charles** 。我需要你放松。”  
Charles吐出一口气。“好的。好的。”

他试图放松，而不至于在遇到Erik的初次触碰时全身绷紧。但即便如此，Erik的指尖蹭过他洞口的那一刻他还是差点跳了起来。Erik再次停住了，但已经无法挽回：Charles的身体又完全僵硬了。Charles不敢低头去看Erik的表情，因为如果是烦躁的表情的话他会忍不住想要揍他，而如果是别的……他不愿去想。他咬住自己的下唇，使尽全力保持双腿顺从地张开，尽管时不时涌起想要并紧的冲动。

Erik的手指还在原处，轻缓地在他的入口处打转。以Charles曾有过的所有床伴为标准，这都能算是轻柔，甚至催情的。然而在此时此地，这种状况下，它不能。“你说你和男人睡过，不会是在撒谎吧？”  
“不，”Charles回答。他甚至没力气感到被冒犯。他让自己逐渐习惯于Erik来回摩挲的手指那缓慢，平稳的动作，但他能感觉到自己依然很紧绷，下面和全身都是。

Erik并没有询问细节，想必是在某种程度上相信了Charles的话。然而他若有所思地沉默着，尽管他的手指仍一刻不停地在Charles的入口处按摩。“是重要的人，还是一夜情？”  
“不关你的事，”Charles打断他，十分想要一膝盖顶上他的脸。  
“我不是在审问你，”Erik淡淡地回答。“一夜情，是或不是？”  
“好吧，”Charles说，盯着天花板的双眼闭了起来。“是。”

“那就假装我是其中之一，”Erik提议，听上去有理有据令人抓狂，“只是你在酒吧里挑选的随便什么人。不需要感情联系。”  
“我还没醉到那种程度，”Charles咕哝着。他不是真心想要说出口让Erik听见，但Erik哼了一声。  
“相信我，要是船上有酒的话，我们早就喝了。起码能让你微醉到肌肉放松。”  
“我正在试——”Charles刚要回答，但声音立刻被堵在了喉咙口，因为Erik突然低下身子沿着他的阴茎舔了一口。直到刚才他还几乎都是疲软的状态，但当Erik用舌尖舔过他顶端的裂缝，Charles感到自己的阴茎兴奋得抽搐了一下。  
与此同时他发觉Erik利用这个机会小心地将手指插进了他的身体里，借着润滑剂用轻柔的动作摩擦着Charles的内壁。“还好吗？”

“下次记得提醒我，”Charles咬牙切齿地说，但他俩都心知肚明那样的话就不会起效了。  
至少Erik的伎俩起到了作用。他修长的手指还不算太过分，他温柔地扩张Charles,手指沾上大量的润滑液，而且一直没有停下轻轻按摩的动作。Charles的手在身体两侧抓紧床单，让自己的身体专注于这熟悉的动作，尽管他紧咬着牙关盯着天花板——他拒绝因为这种事而兴奋，不管Erik有多么小心或体贴。

一根手指进入之后，Erik要放进第二根手指就比较容易一些了，他将两根手指深深埋进Charles体内，轻轻地弯曲手指来回扩张。Charles的阴茎处于半硬的状态，这只是通常性爱情况下的副作用，但他很庆幸Erik并没有专注于寻找他的前列腺。

等到Erik插进三根手指之后，伴随着他手指前后抽插的动作，润滑剂和肉体摩擦发出的轻柔濡湿声响填满了一室的静寂。Charles闭上双眼让思绪飘远，假装Erik真的只是他在家门口的酒吧里遇见的陌生人。他们现在在做，只是为了快活，为了享受，他恍惚地告诉自己，下身不禁开始迎合Erik的手指，而不是被一个只想看他被手下囚犯蹂躏的疯子胁迫。

“还在吗，Charles？”Erik问，将手指完全抽了出去。失去它们之后Charles感到松弛而敞开，但无疑这种情况很快就会改变。  
“我在，”Charles紧闭着双眼回答。尽管他决心要为此事痛恨Erik，也不得不承认他的确极致地体贴。这不是很恶心吗，他一边咽下咳嗽的冲动一边心想，竟要感激这个男人，只因为他没有直接插进来。“我猜现在要安全套已经太迟了。”  
“这里没有，”Erik的声音里没有一丝欺瞒的意味。“我找过了。再说我估计Shaw也不会太同意。”  
“我不管Shaw到底想干什么，”Charles低吼，尽管目前为止一切证据都证明截然相反。如果他不担心Shaw的话，他一开始就不会允许Erik把他放倒，也不会向Erik张开双腿。

“我是干净的，”Erik说，他听上去冷静过头，鉴于Charles之前的紧张情绪，像他这样勃起到现在一定忍得发疼了。“我们在监狱转移之前接受了全面的体检，而且Shaw之前说我在KG当中从未对任何暖床的产生兴趣也并非撒谎。”  
“我猜我也只能相信你了，”Charles紧绷地开口。  
他听见Erik呼出一口气，轻微得仿若一道叹息。“如果你准备好了，我现在要准备操你了。”  
“我从一开始就在请你快点完事，”Charles疲倦地说。一半的他明白Erik不应被他责备，而另一半仍然因为此刻发生的事情而感到强烈的恶心。

他太过沉迷于突然涌起的一阵自我反省和多重层面的自我厌恶之中，以至于毫无防备地感知到Erik粗大的阴茎抵上了他的入口，缓慢推进令他比Erik手指之前扩张的程度更张开一些。Charles猛地睁大双眼，即便努力抑制还是发出了一道细小的声音，随着Erik插入的动作而变成无助的，不由自主的呻吟。

“疼的话就告诉我，”Erik的声音紧绷，就好像他在努力控制住往Charles体内用力插入一般，尽管他等待释放已经很久了。  
Charles难以回答，他感觉自己被Erik的阴茎撕开了，张开嘴巴却发不出声音，于此同时Erik继续缓慢但果决地向里推进。他的双手抓住了Charles的胯部，在汗湿的肌肤上打滑，但还是帮Charles的身体摆成了一个更好的位置。Charles强迫自己呼吸，胸膛剧烈起伏，而Erik终于全部插了进去，他的睾丸紧贴着Charles的臀肉，而阴茎其根埋在他的体内。

“Charles，”他的声音有一点不稳，他完全没有移动，身体因为努力控制而微微颤抖。  
“我没事，”Charles微弱地开口。因为不管Erik喊他的目的是什么，他的确没事。“做吧，赶紧做——”

Erik不需要再被鼓励，下身抽出了一点然后猛地向前挺动，很快建立了一个快速而有力的节奏。Charles再度闭上眼睛，无力地双腿大张，让自己成为一个只为了给Erik操的小洞。Erik的睾丸拍击他肉体的声音响亮而淫靡。  
他之后会浑身酸痛的，但这是经受Erik抽插无可避免的事情，而且Erik并不想伤害他；他唯一的目的只是尽快射出来而已。Charles自己的阴茎随着每次Erik擦过他的前列腺而跳动起来，但他依然没有完全勃起，这是他有生以来第一次因为这种事而感到宽慰。

他知道Erik就快到了，喘息变得粗重，阴茎在Charles体内进攻的节奏也变得愈发狂乱。Charles能感到自己的身体随着每一次抽插在越来越往床头滑动，这证明了Erik粗犷的力度与Charles的完全没有反应；要是Charles迎合他的话，Erik根本不需要这么用力。Charles只是做不到。

“看着我，”Erik低吼出声，下身依旧在猛烈地挺动，“只要——看着我——”

Charles睁开双眼，感到无比惊讶，望着Erik紧绷的面庞，他的下巴收紧，低头注视着Charles。当他们视线相交的一刻，他最后用力插入了一次，阴茎深深埋在Charles的体内射了出来。高潮的时候他没有发出声音，只是稍微前倾了一点，断开了他俩转瞬之间的目光接触，全身轻微颤抖着，就好像高潮令他痛苦而非愉悦一般。Charles因此有机会用力咬住下唇，当那股滚烫粘稠的液体充满他的体内，同样颤抖着，却与Erik是全然不同的原因。

出现了片刻的静寂，在他们粗重的呼吸映衬下更为明显。Charles还没来得及防备，Erik就从他体内退了出去，他阴茎滑出的感觉几乎令人无法忍受。Charles保持着完全的静止，任由Erik翻身下去，但当精液开始从他的臀缝之间流出，他突然感到胃部一阵痉挛。

“我去找东西清理一下，”Erik低声开口，但Charles已经坐了起来，跑向了卫生间，努力忽略从臀部延伸至大腿的酸痛感。门刚刚关上锁好，他就冲进淋浴间用力拍向控制出水的按钮。当热水从头顶浇下的那一刻，简直是神赐的恩惠，他任由水流淌过他的全身，冲走Erik的触感，以及浓烈的性事气息。

事已至此。他做到了。他向一个几乎素昧平生的男人张开了双腿，只为了免于另一个男人可能对他施加的暴力。下一次Shaw再来查看的时候，Erik就可以理直气壮地说他已经操过了Charles，而Shaw可能会下流地微笑，评论Charles有多么漂亮、他多么想把Charles当作娼妓一般给众人分享。还有，如果他需要 **证据** 怎么办呢？

Charles猛地冲向马桶，险些摔倒，在双膝跪地之前就开始干呕起来。他头晕目眩，双手紧抓着马桶座，把之前吃的东西全都吐了出来，一边努力屏住呼吸。他一生中从未觉得如此肮脏过，下巴沾着呕吐物，头发上的水不住地滴到眼睛里，Erik残留的精液滚烫地顺着大腿向下流淌，这是刚才卧室里发生的事情的证明——是他 **同意** 了这一切发生。

传来一道敲门声。“Charles？你还好吗？”  
 **耶稣基督** 啊，他从未，从未， **从未** 听过如此不愿听到的问题。“走开，”他朝着马桶出声。  
“什么？”  
他猛地捶了一下淋浴间的隔板，震得玻璃吱呀作响，很可能还弄青了自己的拳头。“ **滚开！”**

他没听见脚步声远去，但也没人进来。突然失去了所有的力气和怒意，他扶着马桶起身，爬回了淋浴间里。他太累了，甚至连站都站不起来，于是他蜷到一个最干净的角落，让水流冲刷他的全身，淌过他的头顶，流过脖颈滑过项圈，沿着他的肩膀顺后背流下。他将头抵着膝盖，努力呼吸了很久很久，强迫自己什么也不去想。

终于，他的脉搏恢复了相对的平静，呼吸的时候也不再有想要啜泣的冲动。没事，他镇定自若地告诉自己，这还不算太糟。他没发觉任何永久性的损害。目前来看，他可能会酸痛一阵子，然后就没事了。到时候就可以装作什么都没发生过，他们可以像之前一样正常度日。Shaw会开下流的玩笑，像对待物品一样谈论Charles，但那只是言语而已Charles可以不去介意。他提醒自己， **Erik需要他。** Erik需要他来做一件什么事情，而在那之前，他不会放Charles走的。不会把他让给Shaw，也不会让给其他人。一切都会没事的。

这念头给了他足够的力量站直身体，他开始机械地洗澡。等他来回搓洗了三遍之后，他感觉稍微镇定了一些，而等到他穿好衣服用手指梳理头发的时候，他看上去总算是能够见人了。甚至一点淤青都没有，拉起上衣，对着镜子检查自己的躯干。他没事。

但腹中那恶心的感觉仍未完全消逝。

他走出卫生间，Erik从屏幕当中抬起头来望他。他眼中有种小心翼翼的神色，仿佛担心Charles会疯狂地扑向他似的。Charles没有理他，径直走到床边坐了下来，在背包里摸索替换的衣服。恒温的房间并不寒冷，但Charles觉得全身都冻僵了。当他扯出汗衫的时候，包里一道金属的反光闪过他的视线。

是剃须刀。有长长的一会儿，他只是瞪着它，过分疲劳的大脑里飘过一个又一个幻想。他可以拆出刀片作为武器逃出去。他可以跑到逃生舱那里，乘着其中一艘，驶向最近的文明社会。他可以联系IF指挥部，向他们报告这里发生的一切，让他们立即派出救援，让他们派出飞船来救他回家。他一个月之内就能回到科瑞利亚。他可以回到Raven的身边，陪伴她生产，就像他承诺过的那样。他可以结束这一切，所有的一切。

但他不能。剃刀片。太可笑了，他简直能笑得哭出来。他拿着一块刀片甚至走不出两英尺远，只要Erik在他周围。他们将要去古勒森。他们将在那儿补充燃料。在那之后，他们将要径直去往根本无人知道的最终目的地，到时候Shaw将不再需要这艘船以及所有的船员，Charles将会被割破喉咙，成为一具漂浮在浩瀚宇宙中的尸体，而没人会知道宁静号到底发生了什么。她将成为那些失踪的星舰之一，吸引勇敢无畏的年轻人踏入星海探索，就像古地球上的人寻找飞船遗迹和淘金一般。

他把剃刀放在一边，换上了干净的上衣。他只想睡觉，但当他躺下的时候，发觉整张床都是他俩的味道。都是Erik的味道，性交的味道。

他能感到Erik的视线跟随着他，他从床上爬起，走到桌子旁边的一把椅子旁。椅子不算舒服——只有很小的垫子，时兴的雕花扶手戳着Charles的后背，但他还是蜷起身子躺了下去——至少它们闻起来没那种味道。他将脑袋靠在椅背上，费劲全力试图入睡。

*

  
  
第二天Erik有点……不一样了。他在Charles周围显得比平常的态度更加小心谨慎，也不再打断Charles说话了。他主要忙于自己的事情，除了施舍Charles口粮的短短几分钟之外，他们都不看对方。Charles整个早晨都茫然地看着窗外的星空。  
  
大约中午的时候，Erik站起身往门口走去。等他将焊上的铁门松开时，Charles无意识地跟着站了起来，希望他们是要偷偷去什么地方。也许是去见Anna Marie，他带着一点希冀心想。跟她在一起待一会儿至少能让他感到好很多，就算不能完全恢复活力的话。  
  
但Erik说道，“我要去一个地方。你待在这儿。”  
Charles眨了眨眼，皱起眉头。“你不会是要……把我留在这里吗？我一个人？”  
“我会锁上门的。你不会有事。”  
  
“如果Shaw经过了怎么办？他可能有船长的权限——如果他想的话就可以进来——”  
“他可以，”Erik简短地说，用一种显示出坦诚而不残酷的语气。那就是Erik，Charles心想：坦白，过于强硬，却达不到残酷的程度。至少，和Shaw不同。“而你和我都没办法阻挡。但我必须得出去一趟，如果他碰你的话……那么，我会让他 **后悔** 的。”  
  
“真是太令人放心了，”Charles嘲弄地说，恐慌的情绪开始在胸中升起。“我会没事的。如果他再次弄断我的手或是——或是强暴我，至少我知道你会替我报仇的。我现在真是冷静多了， **真的** 。谢谢你。”  
  
有很长的一会儿，Erik站在门口，眯起的双眼注视着Charles。他的双眼如往常一般难以读懂，Charles真希望自己能够暴力地扯掉项圈，这样就能够 **读懂** Erik到底在想什么。失去能力的这几天实在是太令人狂怒了，失去了他主要的感官之一。一切都显得异常安静，失去平衡，Charles甚至不能确定自己戴着项圈是否还能撑到古勒森。他在这寂静中会发疯的，在这无力与无助感的包围下。  
  
终于Erik开口，“要不是万不得已，我也不想留下你。我比任何人都还要关心你的安全。但我有会议要参加，不能带你去。所以待在房间里，锁好门，如果Shaw经过，顺着他的意思说话。我会在你下一次执勤时间到之前回来。”  
  
过了一会儿，Charles用力点头。“好。走吧。”  
  
Erik最后看了他一眼，走出了房门。在他的能力操控下，铁门在他身后紧紧闭合。这也许不能阻挡Shaw，但至少能够令他迟疑。Shaw一定有别的事情好做，除了在周围徘徊、试图把Erik的飞行员从他身边夺走以外。  
  
Erik走了。他第一次独自待在这房间里。他缓缓开始意识到：他有时间和空间来 **计划** 。  
  
  
  
他迅速地检查了一下显示屏。被锁上了，Charles无法用自己的身份登录。估计是重新设置过，将船员隔在外面。Charles淡然接受了这现实，拿起背包走进了卫生间。然后他掏出了自己的剃须刀，开始拆除刀片。  
  
如今绝大数人都使用能够在两秒钟之内精准剃须的电动剃刀，抑或是无需刀片的声波剃刀，但Charles从来不是它们的追随者。他喜欢剃须泡沫围绕脸颊，以及金属刀锋刮过胡须的触感。Raven总是抱怨他是个老古董，用手工剃刀，洗老式的澡，有时间还会用笔写字。这是源于他在旧地球上度过的童年习惯，那时他全家住在一座似乎时光停驻在两百年前的大宅子里。他甚至曾在父亲的书房里发现过一只手机，一种早已无人使用的古老通讯设备，如今除了提供一些无聊过时的游戏以外再无用处。  
  
他曾几次考虑过换用时兴的新科技，在Raven的坚持下。但此刻，他无比庆幸自己当时懒得改。手中的剃刀装了三块刀片，Charles在拆下的过程中把手指划破了好几次。当他将刺痛的手指伸进接口的时候，他开始考虑刀片可能的用途。  
  
第一步是很明显的：把项圈弄下来。他拆掉连接处，在镜子前扭转身体好几次以近距离观察自己的项圈，试图找出任何可突破之处。Briscoe长官发表过的、关于项圈无坚不摧的演讲似乎是一辈子以前的事了，但依然言犹在耳，Charles仿佛能听见他阐述着它的安全性能。有保险设备阻止它们被拆开，足够的药剂可以维持旅程的两倍时间，以及只有狱警首领掌握的安全口令。  
  
没有这口令，Charles无法自己将它拆下。在项圈上也找不到任何接口之类的地方，所以物理拆除是无计可施的。但是，他思索起来，项圈必须通过注射起到作用，如果能用东西挡住针头的话……  
  
他摸了摸一块刀片。它的尺寸足够卡进他的脖子和项圈之间而不至于露出来，而且也足够结实，能够挡住针头的戳刺而不会裂开。另外，项圈的金属也许可以掩盖这一小块刀片。Erik不在意的话，可能根本不会发现。  
  
Charles颤抖地吐出一口气。 **终于** ，一个可行的计划。  
  
他快速瞥了屏幕上的时钟一眼，发觉距离他的上次注射过去了一个半小时。完美。他或许会有时间在Erik回来之前试验一次。  
  
在他等待时间流逝的同时，他将其中一块刀片抵在坚硬、防磨的洗手池边缘用力打磨，希望能够弄钝刀锋，这样它就不会划伤他颈部的皮肤。等差不多的时候，他轻拉了拉项圈的内侧，用手指沿着它滑动，寻找枕头所在的位置。找到之后，他小心翼翼地将磨钝的刀片塞进里面，按着它走向屏幕的时钟前。  
  
还有八分钟……五分钟……三……二……一……  
  
注射系统启动的那一刻发出嘶嘶声。Charles的指尖感到一道轻微的震动，但刀片停在了原处。轻轻的咔嗒一声，意味着针头已经退了回去，Charles缓缓抽出了刀片，摸了摸颈后。  
  
没有破。他跳过了一次剂量。  
  
他还需要再跳过几次，才能使他的心灵感应能力慢慢复苏。但即使如此，胜利感也是无可比拟的。终于他做成了某件事。不管有多么缓慢，他已经开始 **夺回控制权** 。  
他振奋地冲回卫生间，把刀片塞回了包里。那片磨钝了的跟其他两片分开，各自塞在一件叠好的上衣口袋里，确保随手就能拿到。再过两个小时，他就能够再做一次。再过两小时，他就离自由更近一步，摆脱这个项圈，但愿，也能摆脱这艘星舰。  
  
突然有人捶门，吓得他魂飞天外。响亮的拍击声使他的血液翻涌，心脏跳到喉咙口，糟糕的设想如闪电一般快速地闪过他的脑海：是Shaw，是Shaw的手下，他们将会闯进门来，把他按在地上——  
  
“嘿，小飞行员！”金属门外传来一阵叫喊，Charles能听见还有其他人在狂笑。“你在里面吗？来吧，宝贝，给我们开门。”  
Charles没有应答，紧紧地贴在浴室门旁边的墙上，瞪着房间那头的大门，感到恐惧得作呕。如果他们当中的任何人强壮到可以冲破金属门的话，他将无处可逃。  
  
“里面真是安静得要命，”那个声音继续大声地说，又用力敲了几次门。“也许他不能说话。我听说Erik在不用他的时候都把他绑起来吊好，像个漂亮的小礼物一样。要我也会那么做。”  
“我听说Erik用一个粗大的金属肛塞把他塞住，”另一个声音响起，Charles惊恐地颤抖起来，牙齿在打战。“让他一整天都戴着，让他的小洞被撑开。这样Erik回去的时候就可以直接拔出塞子把老二插进去，操到射为止。”  
“你已经为我们撑开了吗，甜心？”之前的嗓音大声喊道。有人在用长指甲刮擦着房门。“让我们进去，我们会对你很温柔的。”  
  
Charles缓缓贴着墙侧移，然后踉跄地退进卫生间里，尽可能无声地关上门。它阻隔了叫喊声和捶门的声音，但没有完全挡住；他仍能清晰地听见那些男人在外面调笑，想要进入房间。Charles的视线在游移，他再度在包里翻找，掏出了一片锋利的刀片藏在两根手指之间，这样当他击打别人的时候就能用刀锋划伤他们。然后他走进淋浴房，后背抵着狭小隔间的角落，沿着墙壁滑了下去，尽可能小地缩紧自己的身体，将头埋在双膝之间。  
  
他不确定那些囚犯在外面逗留骚扰了多久，他们的言语在恐怖的威胁和更糟的甜言蜜语之间转换，一直试图哄骗他打开房门。Charles尽可能地忽视他们，尤其是当他们开始谈论他们听说Erik对他所做的事情、并且他们也想试一试。他更加蜷缩成一团，强迫自己的头脑完全空白，沉浸在空无一物的白噪音当中。  
  
终于他抬起头，因为之前低了太久而感到大脑充血，视线中跳跃着黑色的斑点。他意识到一切重归了平静。那些人一定是终于感到无聊而走开了。  
回到房间里会感觉安全一些，但Charles待在原处，无法聚集起足够的力量和愿望移动半步。指间的剃刀片已经被他自己的体温捂暖了，但他也没有放下，而是直愣愣地盯着浴室门，丝毫没有挪动，尽管他的腿开始感觉有些发麻了。  
  
又不知过了多久，他听见金属门被拉开的声音，是Erik回来了。“Charles？”等门再度关上以后，Erik开口，无疑因为看见空无一人的卧室感到惊讶。“Charles，”他又喊了一声，这次声音凝重了些，脚步声开始走近卫生间。  
  
“我在里面，”Charles沙哑地开口，“给我一点他妈的隐私行吗，上帝。”  
Erik停了下来，沉默了一秒。“你半个小时以后得去舰桥上换班，”他最终开口，然后走了，大概又回到屏幕前面去了。  
  
Charles又给了自己几分钟，然后试着站起，颤抖地起身的时候双腿和关节都在抗议，不得不伸手扶住毛巾架。他还没老到感觉如此僵硬，哪怕是在浴室地板上蹲了超过一小时，但他的身体感觉老了。之前发生的一切带来的压力和紧张从根本上影响了他。他感到 **苍老。  
**  
他为了掩饰，按下了冲水按钮，然后俯身到洗手台前用冷水泼了几把脸。就连他的手指都因为长时间握拳而痉挛，他又多花了一点时间用麻木的，笨拙的手指将刀片收回包里。随后他终于可以用双手擦脸，享受冰冷的水带来的清醒。  
  
又过了十来分钟，Charles从浴室里走出，蹒跚地去到桌边，坐在离Erik最远的一把椅子上，而Erik已经自在地开始研究起屏幕来。他瞥了一眼屏幕，发现他又在看设计图——设计图，设计图，设计图，Erik似乎总是在研究这个，就好像他试图在记下这艘舰艇的每个螺钉和螺栓一般。到底是为什么，Charles也不明白。对于这点，他就像对其他事一般一无所知。  
  
不过，这是个小小的安慰。Erik对机械比对Charles更感兴趣。要是Erik把时间都花在Charles身上的话，那事态就更像地狱了。  
  
是时候换班了，Charles努力咽下几大口软管食物，尽管他并不算饿；谁知道他什么时候能结束工作呢。他用一根布条绑好应该受伤未愈的那只手，然后穿上靴子，当Erik进洗手间的时候他瞥了一眼屏幕上的时间。距离他的下一次注射还有十二分钟，也许有希望能够到舰桥上坐定，然后Charles就可以……小心地假装挠脖子背后吗？他不知道该怎么做。他必须得想出办法。  
  
“我就送你过去，”当他们走向电梯的时候，Erik告诉他，“但我不会离开太久。我会向往常一样坐在你旁边陪你执勤。”  
“好吧，”Charles沉闷地回应，一阵小小的欣喜从他的胸中窜起，但他小心地不让这显示出来。Erik不在的话，他就更容易将磨钝的刀片塞进项圈的缝隙里，即使舰桥上会有别的囚犯在。  
  
即便Erik对于Charles冷静的接受——鉴于他之前的标准——而感到奇怪，他也一句话都没说，沉默地走到了舰桥。电梯打开之后Charles踏了出去，像往常一样径直来到飞行员的座椅旁，但这次他快速扫视了一遍周围。今天只有三个囚犯在，其中两个正从闲散的姿势里坐起，准备被Ramirez一同离开。  
  
“没什么需要报告的，”Ramirez闷闷地说，视线直接越过Charles，像幽灵一般经过了他身边。这绝对不是IF军队条约下的正式交接，但也许根本就没必要了。根本没有意义。他和另外两个囚犯一起走进了电梯，转瞬之间就离去了。  
  
“你能搞定吗？”Charles登录进系统之后，Erik问，一边走到他的座椅旁边。  
Charles转头寻找剩下的那名囚犯，但那男人正在舰桥的另一头，玩弄着通讯设备，完全忽略了他俩。他开始相信Shaw留在舰桥上监视的囚犯不管Erik在不在场都不会打扰他，这一次也不会有任何不同。同样道理，要是不够确信的话，Erik也不会留他在这里。  
  
“别去太久了，”Charles只说了这一句，就打开了显示屏上的窗口，再次检查时间。还剩九分钟。足够让Erik离开，希望他在这短短几分钟之内也不会回来。  
  
Erik没有回答，但转身走开了，Charles假装忙于检查屏幕上关于燃料的数据，一边仔细听着电梯门打开又合上的声音。他几乎因为放松而瘫了下来。他能做到的。他会再次跳过注射，距离夺回能力又近一步。  
  
他又程式化地检查了其他数据，度过了五分钟，浏览他们的雷达报告和其他能源指标，假装在他们现行象限上进行了几次演算。他站直身体，回头瞥向那个仍在忽略他的囚犯，缓缓地往导航台走去。他拉起星图，玻璃屏幕上方出现星空的图像，他伪装沉迷于缓缓旋转的星球。四分钟。三分钟。两分钟。  
  
电梯突然打开了，Charles惊得一跳，胸中涌起一阵失望，转过身以为会看到Erik回来。失望迅速转变为冰冷的恐惧，他看见Shaw和另外四个囚犯走上了舰桥，五人的目光都立即聚焦在他的身上。  
  
“你在这儿，”Shaw愉快地跟他打招呼，“我猜，一切都进展顺利吧？”他没等Charles回答，就挥手示意他的党羽向前。“把他拉起来。”  
  
  
Charles僵住了，感到一只冰冷的手将他的上衣拉高，一直卷到腋下，暴露出他的胸膛，令他感到分外地脆弱无助。他不需要去看都能感到Shaw的视线扫过他的全身，他忍不住开始颤栗起来，肌肉在囚犯的禁锢下时不时地跳动，肺部简直无法吸进足够的氧气。  
  
“一点痕迹都没有？”Shaw语带思索，指尖滑过Charles的肋骨，令他不禁瑟缩。“要么Erik比我想象的温柔太多，要么就是他还没有上过你。告诉我，中尉，他让你承受过他的老二没有？说实话。”  
“是——是的，”Charles喘息出声，拽着他胳膊的两人更用力地向后拉了一点，让他痛苦地在台子上将身体展得更开。“是的，他已经——”  
  
“嗯，”Shaw若有所思地说，用手指的指腹轻缓地抚摸Charles左侧第一根肋骨。“我猜你现在不会对我撒谎了，至少这样不会。”  
“不，”Charles紧咬牙关，努力不让泪水溢上眼眶，既是因为担忧Shaw会对他做什么，也是因为他感到颈后传来一阵熟悉的刺痛，显示他的项圈又准时地注射了一次。  
  
“很好，中尉，”Shaw回答，对他露出微笑。“我看到你在好好照顾自己的手，”他用猜疑的眼神别有用心地看了那被布条包好的手一眼，Charles感到一阵新的惊慌。“现在，我要你认真听我说，明白吗？我想要你给Erik传句话。”  
Charles点点头，当Shaw挑起眉毛的时候，他强迫自己回答，“好。”  
  
“很好。那么，”Shaw说着，开始缓缓地按下那根压住Charles肋骨的手指，直到Charles再度扭动起来；随着Shaw不断增加的非人力度，Charles口中不禁溢出一声细小的痛呼。“下一次他操你的时候，我要他标记你的全身。淤青，咬痕，我都要。我要看到艺术，Charles，你懂吗？”  
“好，”Charles在囚犯们的钳制下无法从剧痛中逃脱分毫，感到自己的胸口疼得像着了火。  
  
“非常好，”Shaw柔和地回答，显得很满意。“如果下一次我没有看到的话，如果你没有把这个消息传达给他，我会一根一根折断你的肋骨。我的忍耐是有限度的，毕竟，而我 **现在** 还不想 **弄断** 你的肋骨，所以这对你来讲是个好的学习机会。明白？”  
“是的，上帝， **是的** ——”  
“棒极了。”随着Shaw的手势一挥，那几名囚犯放开了Charles，走到了一边，留他独自趴在控制台上努力喘气。但Shaw依然站在原地，如此之近，伸出手来轻柔地摸上了Charles的脸颊。“你挺合作的，中尉。但你眼中仍有那么多的火光。每当我以为它消失的时候，它又会回来。”  
  
“为什么？”Charles轻声开口，疲倦得甚至无力从他的手下挣开。“你为什么这么做？”  
“因为我喜欢破坏东西，”Shaw回答。他赞赏地拍拍Charles，就像一位父亲对待最喜爱的孩子。他声音里透出的怪异情感令Charles感觉全身一凉。“观赏的时候太令人满足了。可以看见到底要到什么程度，才能让那种火光熄灭。”  
“你有病，”Charles开口。然后再一次，声音更坚定了些：“你真 **病态** 。”  
  
Shaw大笑起来。“是KG监狱造就了我。那里的人生比外面的世界简单多了，你知道。”他的手指滑过Charles的身侧，沿着他颤抖的身体下移。“也许很残酷，但也有着一种美。回归我们兽性的本源。”  
“既然你这么喜欢监狱又为何要越狱？”Charles努力用挑衅地语气表示唾弃。被按在操控台上的时候，他感觉到的只有被亵渎和无助感，但Shaw不必知道这个。他需要知道的只是Charles绝不会停止反抗他。他绝不会崩溃。  
  
Shaw沉思地轻哼一声。“我猜大概是觉得控制一座监狱太无聊了。而一颗星球的国王……既然有了更好的机会，你不觉得吗？”  
“外层空间里一块废弃破石头的国王实在没什么好吹嘘的。”  
“外层空间？”Shaw微笑起来。“我亲爱的中尉，你太小瞧我了。不，我要回家。我猜大家不会欢迎我，但我……嗯。”他摸了摸Charles用绷带裹住的手。“我是个很难被拒绝的人。”  
  
舰桥的大门打开了。Charles不用抬头就知道是谁；Shaw立刻后退了一步，笑容变得冰冷了一些。“Erik。”  
“这他妈是在干什么，”Erik的每个字都充满了危险的意味。  
“没什么。我和中尉只是在进行友好的交谈。不是吗，中尉？”  
Charles从台子上翻身下地，重重地靠着边缘，试图平稳地呼吸。“是的，”他沙哑地说，“我没事。”  
“正是如此。”Shaw拍了拍他的肩膀，用力捏了一下。“别忘了我说的话，中尉。”  
  
他和他的手下闲散地经过了Erik身边，后者正带着雷霆般震怒的表情站在门口。一等到大门合上，他便立即穿过房间来到Charles身边，伸出一只手准备扶住Charles的手肘帮他站稳。“他碰你了吗？”  
Charles怒不可遏地挥开了他的手。“是的，他碰了。他还说——”  
“他说？”  
“他说下一次你操我的时候，记得留下标记，行吗？”Charles生气地说。他想要流露出怒意，但出口的声音却是哽塞的。他的手在颤抖，即便用力握紧拳头也无济于事。而且他的头脑也完全一片空白，一片沉寂。他之前的尝试又白费了。  
  
上帝啊，到底什么时候才是 **尽头** ？  
  
Erik瞥了一眼舰桥上仅剩的囚犯，之前一直在玩通讯设备的那一个。他依然忽略了他们俩，就好像决定全然置身事外一般。Charles心想，谢天谢地这是个小小的安慰。他不确定自己此刻能否应对任何淫邪的视线或是话语。他已经感觉如此肮脏，肮脏得无法挽回。  
“我会跟他谈的，”Erik向他保证，“你——”  
  
“我只想工作，”Charles疲倦地说。“就……待在那儿。”  
Erik并没有跟着他走回飞行员座椅旁边。至少在这个座位上，Charles能够假装一切都照常。只是一次值班，只是舰桥上度过的又一个平凡的下午。要不是偶尔感到的轻微酸痛，还有往常能听见窃窃私语而此刻全然空白的脑海，他可以假装什么都没有发生。  
  


*

  
  
几小时之后，当Ramirez前来换班的时候，Charles的手依然在颤抖，但至少他不再感觉随时要炸成碎片一般。Erik全程都跟他保持了距离，一直安静地潜藏在Charles的视线边缘，让Charles随时能够追寻他的位置，而Charles十分感激Erik没有试图和他说任何话。  
  
他如同僵尸，麻木地向Ramirez报告了除了逐渐降低的燃料储备之外一切如常的状况，然后跟着Erik走向了电梯。尽管项圈已经再次注射了三次，他并没有试着再次封堵其中的针头，他仍没有勇气在Erik的面前偷偷掏出刀片，因此他的头脑感到空无一物，寂静在他的耳畔喧嚣。  
  
“我们要去哪？”当Erik按下了第四层的按钮时，他在下降的电梯中疲倦地发问。他用胳膊紧紧环住自己的身体，努力在原地站定而不晃动。他觉得今天再没力气承受更多的惊喜了。  
“去医务室，”Erik静静地回答，而Charles连问原因的力气都没有。  
  
第四层甲板是Charles自从Shaw的暴动以来见过人最多的一层，尽管他想起自己根本没出来过几次，大部分时间都在Erik的房间或是舰桥里度过，唯一一次偷偷潜入第八层还是在沉寂的黑夜里。在这里，囚犯三三两两地分散在走道里，在Erik和Charles经过的时候，他们陷入沉默，紧盯着这两人，然后又逐渐开始继续之前的谈话，但至少没人试图伸手抓向他。即便如此，Charles还是贴着Erik，走到医务室门口的路程简直无穷无尽。  
  
Erik输入了密码，门打开了。他微微偏了偏头示意Charles先进，于是Charles走了进去，踏过门槛之后惊讶地发觉门在身后合上了，Erik独自留在了外面。  
  
“什么——天啊，Charles，真的是你吗？”Hank从荒芜的医务室角落里站了起来，经过几张空荡的病床向他跑来，Charles此生从未因为看到一张朋友的脸而感到如此欣喜。  
“是我，”他微弱地开口，Hank及时扶住他的手肘阻止他瘫倒在地上。  
“过来坐，”Hank说着，轻柔地拉着他朝最近的一张病床走去。“没有Azazel监视的情况下我没办法接触到所有的医疗设施，但我可以帮你检查一下。上帝啊，我真高兴看见你。有很多可怕的流言。”  
  
“是吗？”Charles说，让医生扶他在床边坐下。因为他一直都和Erik待在一起，对于这艘星舰上发生的其他事毫无概念。  
“有人说Lehnsherr打断了你的两条腿把你困在床上，”Hank严肃地说，“我很高兴知道并非如此。让我看看你的手。”  
Charles想到因为残缺的身体而动弹不得就忍不住打了个冷战。“已经没事了，”等Hank解开他手上的绷带，他才后知后觉地解释。“已经好了。”  
  
Hank困惑地翻过他的手掌。“我看出来了。怎么会？”  
“还有别的变种人，Erik的朋友。他们治好了我。”  
Hank皱起了眉头，到旁边的桌子上拿起了一些手持用具。“他们真是好心。你用什么做代价？”  
“什么也没有。好像是帮Erik的忙之类的。”Charles回想当时的谈话，记起了具体的词语而皱起眉头。“Erik说……如果我不能动手的话，对他们就没用了。”  
  
Hank感兴趣地亮了双眼。“你有没有一种感觉，”他一边用手持的检查设备扫描Charles伤愈的手，一边低声说道，“并非所有人都站在Shaw那边？”  
“已经不止是种感觉了，”Charles回答。房间里没别人，但他还是努力压低声音。外面有人在听是毋庸置疑的。“我确切地知道Shaw不喜欢Erik，而且他对于那些对他没用的变种人不屑一顾。他很强大，但没能完全控制住这艘飞船。”  
“你觉得Erik有什么计划吗？”  
“我知道他肯定有。他还没有跟我讲任何事，但我想他让我平安活着这么久就是因为他想要利用我的能力。”这是他自己能想到的最佳解释；Erik问过Charles的能力有多强，除此之外他想不到自己能对Erik有别的用处。  
  
Hank扬起了眉毛。“而这需要你付出什么代价？”  
Charles移开了视线。“我刚才说了。我不知道。”  
“你在发抖，Charles，”片刻的沉寂之后，Hank审慎地小声说道，“你还好吗？”  
  
Charles知道他说的不是生理层面。“我——不，”他承认，努力寻找着适合的词语，因为他在停顿了一秒之后意识到没必要对Hank说谎，“我筋疲力尽，Hank。我惊慌得没了主意，而且厌倦了恐慌的滋味，但Shaw毫无理由地针对我，还有Erik——”他的声音变尖了，他不得不深吸一口气，低头避开Hank担忧的目光，“——我不得不跟Erik上床，尽管我不想，我想回家，Hank。”Charles最终抬起了双眼，视线因为沉重的热泪而一片模糊，像这样哪怕只有一点为自己而难过，都感觉像是种发泄。“我只想回家。”  
  
“Charles，”Hank轻轻地开口，看上去已经说不出其他话来，悲伤地对上了Charles的目光。他沉重地叹息，努力整理言辞。“我也无法回家，”他安静地说，Charles很感激他没有表示同情。他不想要同情，甚至连Hank的都不需要，尽管他本人和Charles一样被困在这艘船上。“我不……我不认为有任何回去的机会，”Hank缓缓地继续，“所以我只能专注于自己的工作。帮助那些被他们允许到这来治疗的人。我现在只能做这么多了。”  
“那我该做什么？”Charles颤抖着问他，尽管他知道Hank也给不出好的答案。  
“尽量坚持得越久越好，”Hank简短地说，“尽管我很抱歉，我不能对你说一切都会好起来的。”他凄凉地笑了出来，“我感觉自己在跟绝症患者聊天。我不想说得太让你沮丧，但……”  
  
Charles抬起一只胳膊用袖子擦了擦眼睛，而眼眶依旧潮湿。他微颤地深吸一口气，想到自己可以在这一系列让他感觉疲倦的事情之上补充一件令人振奋的消息。“我们在古勒森依然有机会。如果我们当中有人能够向总部发出求救信息……”  
“那还需要很长时间，”Hank劝告他，“而且很可能之后我们会全部被锁进牢房里。”  
“没错。但我依然必须相信我们会有逃出去的机会。我不能接受永远被困在这里，等到Shaw厌倦了我们……”他没有说完。  
  
“当然了，”Hank立即回复，“我也想要抱有希望。但我也在试图现实一点。恐怕，这是学医而带来的悲观副作用。”他努力扯出一个短暂的微笑。“我会尽力帮助你。如果你有机会跟我联系的话，尽管告诉我你到时候需要我做什么。”  
“我还不知道任何计划，”Charles再次强调，但他点头向Erik表示感谢，然后继续说道，“但我会努力让你知道的。”他挪动了下身子，因为沿着大腿传出的刺痛而皱了皱眉头。  
  
Hank如往常一样敏锐，没有忽略这一幕。“现在，还有什么我能帮你的吗？”他停顿了一刻，清了清喉咙才用完美的医学口吻问道，就像普通医生一般。“在性交过程中有任何撕裂伤或者流血吗？”  
即便如此，Charles还是再次移开了视线。“没有。”Erik煞费苦心地小心翼翼，除了被一根粗大的老二贯穿而产生的正常不适之外，Charles完全没有受伤。  
  
他们将会再次这么做，他想着，猛地吸了一口气令Hank警觉而担忧地看着他。他将会再度躺在床上，张开双腿让Erik操他，而这一次Erik将不得不用唇齿标记他的全身，不然Shaw就会弄伤他—— **折断** 他的肋骨，因为他暗示得很清楚了。  
  
“Charles？”Hank的声音穿过淹没他的浓雾，将他拉回了现实。“呼气，Charles。”  
Charles缓缓地挤出肺中的气体。控制住你自己，他心想，你刚刚才让Hank保持积极心态。“没事的。”他开口，当Hank起身去拿氧气瓶的时候挥了挥手阻止他。“我没事。我是说，我没有受伤。Erik没有……他没有……”他无言继续，根本不知该如何说完这个句子。  
  
“那……那很好，”Hank说着，扭绞了手好一会儿，然后才将手放到身体两边。对于一个医生来说，明知道该如何帮助他人却无法施以援手，想必是令人十分沮丧的，Charles恍惚地想着。Hank什么事也无法为他做，也无法帮助任何船员。一切缓和伤痛的努力都只是暂时的，因为那些囚犯只会再一次伤害他们。伤得更厉害。  
  
“谢谢你，Hank，”Charles还是道谢，与此同时两人都因为颈间项圈的又一次启动而微微皱眉。“哦，”Charles瞥了一眼门口，然后将手伸进了口袋里，“我发现项圈里的针头是可以被阻挡的。我之前试过一次成功了，但之后几次错过了……机会。”他掏出那片磨钝的刀片，递给Hank。“我还有几片，这个你留着。”  
“太聪明了，”Hank喘着气，像接过金子一般接过刀片，“如果你能够跳过足够多的次数，就可以恢复心灵感应能力了。”  
  
Charles严肃地点头。“计划正是如此。把这话传给别人。如果他们也能找到足够小的东西抵在皮肤和项圈指间，能够挡住针头的话，那个我们就可以回到正轨了。”  
“我会尽量这么做的，”Hank保证，将刀片放进了白大褂口袋。他笑了。“我很期待拿回自己的能力。我这些天感觉像一根软面条一样。当然，”他迅速补充，笑容消失了，“我觉得这跟你失去心灵感应能力根本不能相提并论。”  
“没人喜欢失去能力，”Charles回答，“没必要比较。”他回头看了房门一眼，这次惊慌了些。“你也许比我更有机会封堵针头，但我会尽力的。Erik基本不让我离开他的视野范围，而且他的能力是控制金属。”  
  
“真不幸，”Hank评价，了然地颌首。“尽量去做吧，Charles，但别让自己陷入危险。”  
“我们都已经陷入危险了，Hank，”Charles疲倦地说，“但我不会冒没必要的险。”  
Hank拍了拍他的手臂。“为什么不躺下来休息几分钟呢？你看上去可以睡一百年的样子。”  
“我大概真的可以，”Charles呻吟了一声，在病床上伸直身体。立刻系统开始蜂鸣着检查起他的全身。一阵白光伴着低低的嗡嗡声从他身下滑过，Hank走到床脚查看监测结果。看着他皱起的眉头，Charles问，“不好吗？”  
  
“你有脱水和轻微营养不良症状。你吃东西了吗？”  
“主要是软管事物。还有一点水果干。”  
“你需要进食更多。”  
“我只有那些。”  
  
Hank的嘴唇扭曲起来，闪过一阵难言的愤怒。“他们 **必须** 得重建起餐厅系统，我们不能单靠食物糊过活。你睡觉了吗？”  
“有。”  
“你和Erik……了几次？”  
Charles合上双眼，努力保持声音平静无波。“只有一次。但还会再发生的。”  
“好吧。”Hank迟疑了片刻，然后转身在背后的储物柜里翻找起来。“我可以给你一些用来润滑和止痛的东西。这些是……”他摇了摇一小瓶蓝色的药片。“它们可以让你麻木稍许。很轻度的麻醉剂。它们能起到帮助，如果你不想……你知道的，不想有感觉当你……当那事发生的时候。”Hank艰难地说。“我不知道Erik会不会允许你用但是……”  
  
“我想他会的。”Erik看上去对伤害他并无乐趣。Erik看上去对于操他也没有太大快感，所以他大概不会介意Charles在过程中因为药效而毫无反应。这些药也许对他们双方都好。“请再给一些润滑剂，谢谢。”  
“我会把所有东西收在一个包里给你。休息一会吧。”  
  
这病床一定有着某种能让病人迅速入睡的设置，让人进入深度睡眠，因为当Charles醒来的时候，他感到自暴动事件以来前所未有地神清气爽。附近有两个声音在轻轻地对话，Charles闭着双眼偷听。  
  
“……还好吗？”是Erik的声音。  
“他会没事的，”Hank回答。“记住，大量饮水，以及每天至少两管营养食物。还有如果你要……”他的语气变得冰冷许多。“请在性交的时候对他温柔些。我给了他一些能让他熬过去的东西，但如果你伤害他的话……”  
  
这愤怒的，未完的威胁在空气中静静停留了许久。Charles感到有人在碰他；Hank离他有些距离，但这位一心保护他的医生依然险些朝着Erik怒吼起来。这是个毫无意义的威胁——Hank带着项圈，Erik可以转瞬间放倒他——但Erik只是开口说，“我对于伤害他并无兴趣，医生。如果你能让他尽可能地没有痛苦，那很好。”  
  
长长的沉默，然后Hank说道，“我可以给他一份事后使用的药膏。对于治疗肌肉酸痛和细微撕裂伤很有奇效。”  
“那很好。他睡了多久？”  
“大概半小时。这种病床帮助协调睡眠周期，这样他醒来的时候会比平常更有精神。”  
“叫醒他。我们得走了。”  
“现在？他可以至少再睡半小时。我不会让步的，Lehnsherr先生。”  
“医生——”  
  
“我醒了，”Charles在他们争执之前赶忙出声。当他做起来的时候，两人都望着他，好像他是个幼小的，不听话的小孩，需要人戴着安全手套照顾一般。这令他感到隐约的不适还有一点恼怒。“我们要走了吗？”  
“拿好你的东西。”Erik说。  
Charles从床上下来，拿起了Hank为他准备的包。他向Hank道谢，跟他认真对视了一眼，然后Erik拉着他的胳膊将他带了出去。  
  
他们沉默地走回房间，但Erik在门口将他放下了。“我要去别的地方，”他说。“我不需要提醒，你知道要待在这里。”  
Charles点点头，看着金属门在他们之间合上并自动焊好，留他独自一人待在房间里。  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段Dubcon是两人协商之下的，但谁都没有真正发自真心同意。因此设定是Dubcon


	5. Chapter 5

Charles趁Erik不在，首先花了几分钟时间检视Hank给他的东西。有充足的软管食物，几罐饮用水，Hank之前给他看过的一瓶蓝色药片，还有一支润滑剂，以及一盒白色的乳液。是事后使用的药膏，Charles猜测，小心地把它放在一边。那会有用的，等到……等到有用的时候。  
等他把这些储备都收好之后，他吞掉了半管食物糊，然后将自己关在浴室里将剩下的两块刀片也磨成可以阻挡注射针头的屏障。当他做完之后，他查看屏幕上显示的时间，等待两小时周期结束的那一刻，然后跳过了注射，就像之前一样顺利。  
  
他能做到的。尽管他每前进一步都被逼得后退三步，但他在逐渐取得进展。而且他知道，只要自己有了一个具体的计划，Hank将会成为他的盟友。  
  
他的思绪飘到了Darwin，Angel，还有其他船员的身上。还剩下多少人？还有多少人有足够的力量抓住机会实施抵抗？Huxley船长还活着吗？其他高级军官呢？  
  
Huxley和大多数高级军官都是人类。唯一能存活的可能性就是他们的高级安全许可，如果Shaw想要任何关于IF总部的信息，那会引起他的兴趣。这足够救他们的性命吗？当然Shaw——热衷于吸引注意的，戏剧化的Shaw——绝不会私下处决他们。他会让他们的死亡成为一场盛大的狂欢。  
  
他们一定还活着，Charles告诉自己。这个念头稍稍令他安心了一点。  
  
Erik离开差不多四个小时了。Charles又跳过了一次注射，在Kirseth床底下的抽屉里乱翻了一阵。他没找到什么重要的东西，没有猥亵的读物或者违禁药品。唯一有点意思的东西是一个方盘，Charles立即认出这是一副3D的象棋组。他好奇地把它拉了出来，搬到了桌子上。按了一下边缘的按钮之后，棋盘整个延伸开来，组成了3D的形态，展开了一盘未完的棋局。  
  
Charles让棋盘缓缓旋转，好奇Kirseth是和谁下的这一局。或许是船长？或者跟AI？Charles将一枚骑士直接放到了第三层棋盘上，看着它闪回了原本的位置，同时出现的还有一道红色的提示 **，【错误：无效指令】。**  
  
当Erik回来的时候，Charles用手肘撑在膝盖上坐着，仔细研究着棋盘。Erik默不作声的看了他好一会儿，然后在Charles对面的椅子落座，凝视着Charles派自己的象向前一步。和他对战的AI移动了一枚黑主教，吃掉了Charles的卒子。作为报复，Charles设立了一个陷阱困住了它的王后，三步之后，成功了。  
  
他等待Erik说些什么，但并没有。他只是一言不发地观看Charles的整局，看着他最后的白国王被AI逼进了最上一层的角落。这是电脑五局当中胜的第三局，于是Charles眼前出现一行通知， **玩家输。** 下面则显示出一栏数据：总共的步数，吃掉的棋子数目，输赢的比率。  
  
终于，当彻底意识到Erik不会主动打破沉默的时候，Charles开口，“你玩吗？”  
Erik摇了摇头。“我看过几局，但从未学过。”  
“没那么难的。其实，跟2D象棋没什么区别。打发时间的好方式。”  
  
又是一阵长时间的沉默，Charles重启了棋局。当那些全息影像组成的棋子归位之后，Erik身子前倾了一点，说道，“教我。”  
Charles吃惊地瞪着他。“当真？”  
Erik平静地迎上他的视线。“当真。”  
  
“好吧，”Charles说着，努力掩饰自己的疑惑。“我猜可以。你知道怎么下2D的象棋吗？”  
“不。”  
“哦，那行。我们可以……我们可以从单层棋盘开始。”他重新设置了一遍，只留下最底层的棋盘，然后将白棋转向Erik的那边。“我先从最基本的棋步开始教你？”  
Erik耐心地望着他。“那很好，行。”  
“好吧，”Charles咳嗽了一声。“呃，这是国王。是你需要努力保护的棋子……”  
  
接下来的整个下午，他都在教Erik基本的2D象棋。Erik是个专注的学生，教他的过程放松得令人意外。Charles越是专注于棋局，就越容易忘却身处的现状，更容易忘记这个坐在他对面的男人是他的主人，而非他的朋友。当Erik低声抱怨他的骑士有多蠢的时候，Charles甚至不禁露出了一丝微笑。  
  
过了一会儿，Erik掌握了足够的基本技能，足以让他俩真正试一局。当游戏开始的时候，Charles发觉这是一个试着了解Erik的好机会。跟看守你的人进行私人性质的聊天之类。这样他们就更难将你当做物品来看待。对于军校一年级学习的选修课他已经不记得多少了，但他还记得被绑架时候可以采取的措施。  
  
“你来自哪里？”他边挪动棋子边问道。  
Erik挑起眉毛。“寒暄吗，中尉。”  
Charles耸耸肩。“我在下棋的时候总喜欢说话。”这并非谎言；他在军校下棋的时候总会没完没了地用言语惹怒对手。他称之为权宜之计。  
  
Erik将视线移回棋盘上，有好一会儿，看上去他不会回答似的。但随后，让当他移动卒子的时候，他开口回答，“KG监狱。”  
“我是说，在那之前。”  
“没了。”  
“没了？”  
Erik抿紧了嘴唇。“我不想谈这个。”  
Charles举起一只手表示投降。“好吧。那你 **想** 谈什么？”  
  
“我们必须得谈话吗？”但在Charles来得及回答之前他又发话了，“ **你** 来自哪里？”  
“最早是旧地球，后来是科瑞利亚。”  
Erik闻讯睁大了双眼。“旧地球？你到底怎么生活的？”  
  
“我的家庭是旧贵族。我在旧地球出生。在我父母剥夺我的继承权之后我就没钱在那里继续下去了。”Charles嘲弄地一笑。“他们不知道该怎么应对我这个只想去太空遨游而不愿待在地球上继承家业的儿子。”  
“你放弃了旧地球上的一席之地而去了IF军队，”Erik的语调仍然难以置信。“为什么？”  
Charles耸耸肩。“疏远的双亲，有虐待癖的继父。没必要留在那里。我在海里恩六号星球看见了IF征召士兵的告示，等到十八岁成年的那天就迫不及待地参军了。我从未后悔过。”当Erik向他投来质疑的眼光，他努力露出一个苍白的微笑，承认道，“我现在有一点后悔了。”  
  
Erik的嘴角带着笑意轻微挑起了一瞬，然后又立即回到了专心致志的状态。他向前推了又一枚卒子，看着Charles在棋盘的对面下了同样的一步棋。“你吃东西了吗？”  
这问题是如此无害，令Charles险些笑出声。“是的。”  
  
“很好。McCoy医生说你至少每天要吃两份软管食物。”  
Charles感觉自己应该为Erik突然展示的关心感到愤怒或是困惑才对。但他此刻心情足够放松，甚至可以调笑一番。“你现在成了我的营养师？”  
“如果我让你身体状况恶化的话，McCoy医生大概会撕了我。只要他想，他可以变得非常吓人。”  
“都是獠牙的原因，”Charles评价，而他俩几乎朝彼此微笑起来。 **几乎** 。  
  
一阵清醒如冰水般顺着Charles的后背流下。心脏突然跳得很快，他移开了视线。这他妈是在干什么？他不能和Erik乱开玩笑。他不能用对待朋友的语气和Erik讲话。他们是 **敌人** 。Erik是个罪犯，杀了Charles的同僚。要不是因为他发现Charles对他有用的话，他可能会任由Shaw伤害Charles。就连他自己都已经伤害了Charles，尽管那是Charles允许的，尽管Erik显然并不愿意。  
  
他猝然站起身，吓了Erik一跳。“我要——我要去洗澡，”他努力开口，然后转身径直逃往浴室避难去了。  
在水龙头之下，身体被温热的水冲刷，他更容易冷静思考。他将会跟Erik一同度日，不管喜欢与否。他们被困在一起，而Shaw急需确认他们已经上过床。如果Erik愿意——不是友好，友好这词太过头了，但 **合作** 是个适当的表达；如果Erik愿意 **合作** ，并且伪装善意的话，那么Charles没有理由不向他看齐。相互友好，而并非朋友，这是有可能做到的。  
  
Charles关掉热水，用浴巾擦干身体。再这样下去的话他一个人就能把水全用光了。他必须开始尝试音波洗浴了。也许下一次他会这么做。也许。  
  
Charles把浴巾绑在腰间，走出淋浴间到洗手台旁边的包里翻找起来。他拿出了那瓶小小的药片，把它放在镜子旁边，然后又掏出了润滑剂。如果他在此时此地就把自己准备好的话，事情会加快许多：Erik只需要直接插进去开干就好了。  
  
还有努力标记Charles的全身，他想着，一边反胃地盯着肋骨上面那暗色的，手指形状的淤青，但Charles迅速打了个战，挥开了这个念头。  
  
他没给自己更多时间迟疑，挤了充足的润滑剂到两根手指上，抬起一条腿踩着马桶盖，将手指伸进了浴巾里面。第一根手指相对容易地探了进去，他的身体除了一阵轻微的，自然的不适以外并无异状，并且当他开始小心地扩张自己的时候，这种不适很快隐去而变成了某种愉悦一些的感觉。他一边挤进第二根手指一边咬紧下唇，在这濡湿的、隐秘的动作中，强迫自己不要呻吟出声。  
  
通常情况下他这么做，都是为了尽快帮助自己射出来，他不得不保持清醒，阻止自己的另一只手倦怠地探到下身拉扯自己的阴茎，那一根已经因为熟悉的动作而变得在双腿间沉重起来。必须控制住自己、不去触碰自己的前列腺，这种感觉也很怪异。  
  
关键不是享乐，他坚决地提醒自己，尽管他的手指已经开始在体内蜷曲，保证他的甬道被充分扩张。关键是准备好你自己，这样你让Erik操你的时候就不会受伤了。  
  
当他确认自己已经尽可能的准备好之后，Charles抽出手指，缓缓站直身体，把脚放回了地板上，在腰间的浴巾上擦了擦手指。他的视线落到洗手槽边的那个小药瓶上。他拿了起来，来回转着阅读上边的标签。低剂量的止痛药，也许会令他感到头晕和麻木。只能吃一片。不要和其他药物一起服用。如果药效持续四小时以上去看医生。  
  
Charles迟疑了，突然感到紧张。心灵感应者众所周知地不适宜服药，不管是处方药还是其他。Hank说这是轻度的，但Charles根本不知道它会如何影响他，更别提现在他的能力已经被封锁，他将完全落在Erik的手中，不管药效持续多久——如果这药让他软得像布娃娃，Erik可以随心所欲呢？他会比如今的状况更加无助。  
  
不要和其他药物一起服用。Charles已经被项圈里的抑制剂淹没了，即使他已经成功跳过了两次。不过，要是这会危险的话，Hank一开始也不会给他这药，所以至少Charles可以估测问题不大。  
  
还有……如果它让他 **高潮** 怎么办？如果它让Charles思绪飘远，难以控制自己的身体，结果沉溺于快感之中呢？如果他在药效影响下高潮，这算是耽于享乐吗？更重要的是——他之后会原谅自己吗，会原谅Erik吗？  
  
莫名地对自己感到生气，Charles打开了药瓶，倒了一片药在自己的掌心。他没给自己更多时间思考，直接把它放进了口中，微微仰头咽了下去。好了。现在搞定了。  
  
现在他只要等待它生效就好。他想知道这需要多久，或是他能否注意到那一刻。然后他意识到自己已经花了漫长到愚蠢的时间盯着镜中的自己。哦，他原本已经感觉到头脑像塞满棉花一般，因为他失去的能力，但此刻感觉像是在他的脑子外面又包了一层。当他跨出一步的时候，他的双脚仿佛在晃动，而他的全身充满了一种奇妙的冷静与超然，仿佛没有任何事会让他烦心一般。  
  
他准备好了。  
  
  
Charles笨拙地摸索了几次把手之后，打开了浴室门，走进了房间里。Erik依然坐在桌前研究着棋盘，但他抬头望向Charles，看见他的穿着后不禁睁大了眼睛。啊，对了，他只围着浴巾就出来了，通常他都会穿好衣服之后再走出浴室。“一切还好吗？”  
“好，”Charles回答。其实，没那么坏。他只是感觉有点头重脚轻罢了，感觉像是站起身太快，需要坐下休息一会似的。如果只是躺在床上让Erik碰他的话，会很容易的。“你现在可以操我了。像Shaw要求的。我准备好了。”  
  
Erik瞪着他。“你准备好了。”  
“我做了扩张和润滑，”Charles冷静地说，“所以就做他希望我们做的事情，然后快点完事。”  
Erik只是看着他，又过了好一会儿。Charles回瞪着他，或者至少努力这么做；他的眼皮不住想要合上，思绪变得异常缓慢，就像是厚重的蜂蜜从勺子上滴下一般。也许他可以直接睡过去，在Erik操他的时候。  
  
Erik从椅子里起身，优雅地站直身体，然后缓缓朝Charles走来。他的眉心微蹙，就好像他不明白Charles主动贡献的是什么，但几乎就在他来到Charles面前站定的那一刻，他立刻眯起了眼睛。“你服了什么？”  
  
“Hank给的药，”Charles回答，身子往前倾了一点。在这么近的距离，他能够感到Erik身体的热度，而他自己赤裸身体只围着一条湿浴巾感到有些微凉。“你就不能直接操我吗。”  
“我不会在你嗑药的情况下操你，”Erik怒气冲冲地说，Charles不明白他为什么那么生气。反正又没关系的。他说了出来，而Erik发出嘲笑的声音，伸手拉掉了Charles腰间的浴巾，把它丢到一边，留Charles全裸地站在他的面前。“这没有关系吗？”Erik低吼着，Charles感到一只干燥的大手握上了自己的阴茎套弄了几下，不由得喘息出声。  
  
Charles呻吟着，微微分开了双腿，几乎瘫倒在Erik面前但抓住了Erik的肩膀，将下身向Erik有力的掌心挺动。他仍然知道他其实并不想要这个，他一面勃起一面冷静地想着，但现在他可以……任由他去，让它发生。这样要容易一些，当他不必专注于为何不想要的时候。  
  
Erik突然放开了他，Charles发出一声不满的低吟，下身继续向前挺了一两次。他恍惚地低头望向自己在空气中挺立的性器。“你不想要这个，”Erik淡淡地说，推开了他。“我不会在你无法充分意识到这一点的情况下操你。”  
“所以怎样，你希望它 **伤害** 我吗？”Charles生气地开口，不知为何怒意穿透了那层冷静的迷雾，无法摆脱。“你就是靠这个获取快感的吗，知道你是在违反我的意愿操我、而我能做的只有躺在那儿，你操我的时候一直想着这个？”  
  
“我昨晚并没有伤害你，你明明知道，”Erik不屑地开口，“你和我一样明了，我操你只是因为Shaw的要求而已。”  
“那也不会让你通行无阻！”Charles怒瞪着他，全身滚烫得仿佛血液在沸腾，甚至根本不在意自己依然一丝不挂。“我听见你跟Hank说的了——任何东西，只要能让我尽可能没有痛苦就好。 **这** 就是其中的一部分。”  
  
Erik往前一步逼到他的面前，捏住他的下巴将他的头向后挑，令他们俩愤怒的目光直接相对。“我只是在做能让我生存下去的事，中尉，”他的声音低沉而克制，充满冰冷的怒意，“而你最好开始意识到这一点。Shaw想要我们做，于是我们做。他是这艘飞船上的国王，你和我此时都无计可施。”  
“是的，”Charles冰冷地开口，试图将下巴从Erik的禁锢中挣脱开。“我知道的。所以我从五分钟之前就试图劝你操我。”  
  
“我不认为你真的明白，”Erik说，手指收得更紧了，摇晃着他的下颌。Charles抬起手按在Erik的胸口，好像要推开他似的，但他此时的肌肉全然无力。“你在这艘船上活下去的唯一出路就是跟我做，但你却花了这么长的时间纠结于此事的正确与否。你会花这么多时间考虑是否该吃一块牛排吗？或当你快要饿死的时候，纠结是否生吃一只动物？”  
“这 **完全** 不一样——”  
Erik笑了，毫无笑意。“不，中尉。在这艘船上，都是一样的。”  
  
“这太 **糟糕** 了，”Charles嗫嚅，“这既恶心，又 **糟透了** 。”  
“但这也是此刻的现实，”Erik不为所动地说。“做不得不做的事情，以生存下去。那就是在监狱中生活的现实，中尉。你也许不属于这，并且也不想待在这，但你猜怎样——你已经在了。而且和我困在一起。”他放开了Charles，转身朝门口走去。  
  
“等等，”Charles开口，冰冷的恐惧沿着脊椎往下流淌。“你——我们得做。你得操我并且留下痕迹——”  
  
Erik停了下来，转头眯起眼睛看了Charles一眼。“我不会在你被药效影响得分不清痛或不痛的情况下操你，”他傲慢地说。“你可以尽管因为我听命于Shaw去操你而把我看作恶魔，但我不会让你因为这种事而如此看我。”  
  
Erik拉开门走进了长廊，用能力在身后甩上了它，巨响令Charles瑟缩了一秒，等到金属门伴着格外刺耳的噪音被焊好的时候，他的脚步随之远去了，Charles变成孤身一人。

  
*

  
  
到最后，这药更像是个诅咒而非恩惠。Erik为此对他生气，这已经够糟了，而且它的副作用还使得Charles头晕目眩，所以当项圈注射时间到的时候，他错过了机会。直到感受到颈后的尖锐刺痛，他才记起包里藏着的磨钝刀片和它应起的作用，但已经太晚了。他只能在床上蜷起身体，让自己的思绪飘荡，连感到绝望的力气都没有。  
  
Erik回来得很晚，很晚。Charles已经微微睡着了，但听见门响的声音还是立即坐了起来，努力不流露出内心真实的紧张。麻醉剂的药效基本过去了，现在只有指尖稍微还有点发麻。因为到了夜晚，房间的灯光自动灭了，因此Erik只是一个朝着浴室移动的黑影。Erik进去之后，浴室的灯亮起，就在门关上之间，Charles瞥见了他脸上一道细长的伤口，有鲜血滴下来。  
  
完全清醒了，Charles从床上爬起，下意识地摸向自己的背包，准备抓起里面那块锋利的刀片。Erik被人攻击了吗？有人跟着他回来了吗？Erik能轻轻一挥手就打倒别人，那么能够伤到Erik的人……不安在Charles的腹中涌起。  
  
他全身绷紧地等待了几分钟，但并没有人来敲门。他唯一能听到的声音是Erik在浴室里走动而发出的：打开柜门，水流汩汩，撕开塑料包装的声音。等水声停止之后，Charles把背包踢回墙边，回到了床上，不希望Erik发现他周围有块剃刀片。过了一会儿，浴室门开了，Erik走了出来。  
  
“灯光，百分之三十，”Charles轻柔地开口。  
亮起的灯光不算很亮但Erik还是皱了皱眉，眨了几次眼睛之后视线停留在Charles身上。他的脸上滑过一阵细微的不悦，然后转身面向屏幕去了。  
  
“我很……抱歉，”Charles朝着他的后背说道。  
“真的？为什么？”  
这是个挑战，Charles并不知该如何回答。他仍不确定他服药到底哪里做错了。“因为我让你失望了，”他最终开口。  
  
显然这足够贴近Erik想听到的回答，因为Erik稍微放松了肩膀，并且叹了口气。“你明白的，不是吗？”他紧绷地开口，依然背对着Charles，看不清表情。“我并不想伤害你。我不想 **强暴** 你。但我只是因为要生存而做了必须得做的事，而你却在为此责怪我。”  
Charles迟疑了。然后他真心实意地说，“我并没有责怪你。这是……这是Shaw的错，不是别人的。”  
  
“那就别再像看Shaw一样看我，”Erik不满地说。“我是个囚犯和杀手，但这……你别以为我喜欢这个，哪怕一秒钟。”  
  
终于， **终于** ，感觉像是一扇相互理解的门在Charles的脑中打开了。Erik的怒意让周围的物体变得令人恐惧起来，Charles闭起双唇，既惊讶又感到安慰。  
“一开始，”他说。“当你在Shaw的法庭面前要独占我的时候。要是Shaw之后没有坚持，你会操我吗？”  
“不。那不是我需要你的原因。”  
“那……”Charles深吸了一口气。“那么我很抱歉，我们是一条绳上的蚂蚱。”  
  
有什么东西改变了。Erik身体并未移动，但他的部分压力似乎融解了，当他转过身的时候，表情不再狂怒。有那么一秒，他看上去就如Charles一般疲倦，那种劳累感仿佛渗进了骨髓里。他开口，“让我们快点完事吧。你还……”  
“有药效吗？没了。”  
“我想问的是，润滑。”  
“噢。是的。但可能有点干了。”  
  
Erik朝着浴室一点头。“你可以自己准备。还有如果你想要吃药，那就去吧。”  
“真的？”  
“如果能让你感觉容易些的话。”  
  
Charles因为自己的幸运而感到有些目瞪口呆，迅速冲进浴室里关上了门。润滑剂还在他之前放的地方，旁边就是那瓶药。Charles先伸手去拿润滑，沾湿手指之后脱下了裤子。Hank给他的这润滑剂比他想象的更持久：他的洞口依旧很湿，两根手指轻易就进去了。但以防万一，他还是花了几分钟时间仔细涂抹了更多润滑液，然后重新拉好了内裤。  
  
当他洗手的时候，看了药片一眼，思考值不值得吃一片。的确，Erik给了他许可，但半梦半醒地躺在那里让Erik操显得有些……不公平。Erik又不是比他更想要这个，而且如果他们能通力合作的话，也能尽快结束。再说，服药不利于他处理项圈的问题。他需要足够清醒，以记得需要跳过注射的时间。  
  
他把药瓶放到一边，用一只手抓了抓头发，望着镜中自己的倒影好一会儿。然后他深吸一口气，拉开了门。  
  
Erik已经赤裸地坐在床上，已经勃起了一半，一只手正在套弄腿间的阴茎。那么好吧。他们将要开足马力搞定这一切。  
  
“开灯还是关灯？”Erik问。  
“呃……关。”如果看不见对方的话会好些，Charles猜测。更容易假装是别人。  
“灯光关闭，”Erik帮忙开口，于是他们陷入了黑暗之中。  
  
脱下衣服之后，Charles爬到了床上，但在碰Erik之前短暂停顿了一刻。他能听见Erik抚摸阴茎的濡湿声响，试图假装他们俩是在科瑞利亚的一间酒店客房里。他在休假期间，而Erik是在酒吧里请了他三杯酒的不错男人，现在他们在这里是要享受今夜。他曾在烟雾缭绕的酒吧和昏暗的酒店房间里做过不少次。这是肉体的记忆。  
  
他的眼睛依旧在适应黑暗，盲目地向前挪动了一点，在Erik的双腿间坐了下来。他能感觉到Erik惊讶地僵住了，他唇边即将出口的疑问变成了尖锐的喘息，当Charles用一只手握住他的柱身，用指尖向上挑弄，爱抚着Erik阴茎的头部。“Charles，”他的声音听上去喘不过气。  
“让我主动？”Charles回复他。  
一阵停顿之后，Erik的双腿稍微放松了下来。“好吧。”  
  
这一次要容易些，Charles掌控节奏的情况下。当他不再被动地躺着承受Erik抽插的时候，他感觉更能控制局面。等到他把Erik弄得足够硬之后，他骑到Erik的胯骨上方，缓缓地坐到他的阴茎上沉了下去，一点一点地逐渐深入。Erik的大腿在他的身下轻颤，就好像在努力抑制住向上挺动的样子。Charles抓紧他的肩膀来稳住自己，让自己的体重带着自己逐渐下沉，下沉，再下沉，直到Erik的胯部抵住他的臀肉。  
  
“还好吗？”Erik沙哑地开口。  
“你大概应该……呃。咬我。”  
  
Erik实实在在地笑了。只是个细小而短促的笑声，但足够融解Charles腹中残留的少许紧张情绪。这太荒唐了。他们在做的，他们不得不做的——绝对的 **荒谬** 。Charles也笑了起来，全然抛开了压力，而当他感到Erik的嘴唇贴上自己的锁骨，他将头后仰保持静止，任由Erik的牙齿刮过他的肌肤。  
  
这令人兴奋，比Charles预想的更甚。他的身体向来敏感，当Erik在他的脖颈吮吸出一个轻微的淤痕时，他不得不费劲全力才没有呻吟出声。 **不要勃起** ，他向自己恳求。 **不要勃起，不要勃起……**  
  
“还好吗？”Erik低语。  
不知为何Erik的体贴反而使得事态更糟了。“拜托尽快结束吧。”  
  
作为回应，Erik将手指绕进了Charles的发丝，将他的头拉低靠在一边，更方便Erik碰到他的脖子和耳侧。当他轻咬住Charles耳廓的时候，Charles颤抖起来，绝望地抑制住自己发出声音。但他能感觉到自己的阴茎在腿间勃起了，是Erik的嘴唇在他的皮肤上逡巡而造成的自然反应。该死的，他的上半身简直全是敏感带。现在他几乎希望自己要是磕了那颗药 **倒好了** ，这样他就可以直接昏过去，不用承受这种羞耻，等一切结束之后再醒来。  
  
当Erik啃咬他肩头的时候，Charles尝试着直起身子，一边向下碾动一边收紧穴口。Erik的下身猛地向上挺起迎合他，阴茎比Charles预想的插得更深，Charles不禁掐住了Erik的胳膊，咬紧牙关才没有呻吟起来。  
  
“抱歉，”Erik低语，然后他——他 **竟然** 在 **抚摸** Charles的头发，试图用轻轻的触摸来安抚他。这实在舒服得可怕，也温柔得可怕，就像是爱人之间的举动。Charles在那一刻对他恨之入骨。他恨他明知道这感觉会有多棒。  
  
没有任何预警，他再次挺直身体向下坐，一次又一次，双腿因为几乎狂野的节奏而收紧。显然被他突然的力道所震惊，Erik抓紧他的胯部呻吟了一声，懒洋洋地将头抵在枕头间，享受着Charles热烈的骑乘。他能越快让Erik高潮，这一切就能越快结束——他就更尽快地躺回床上入睡，忘记Shaw和Erik，还有这该死的飞行任务中发生的所有事情。他只想尽快 **结束** 。  
  
Erik开始不断地朝上挺动，迎合Charles的节奏，而双方动作的冲突想必很好，因为Erik似乎随着每分每秒而逐渐逼近释放。Charles忽略自己坚硬的老二，忽略Erik在他身下喘息的样子，也忽略Erik吮吸他乳头的嘴唇，忽略那里轻柔的咬啮。他越过Erik的肩膀朝窗外望去，凝视着黑暗的宇宙，努力保持自己头脑空白，努力埋藏任何快感的迹象。他绝不会射，哪怕忍得快死掉。他 **不能** 。  
  
Erik粗重的呼吸加快了，他又往Charles的体内猛冲了几次，然后全身静止，手臂环着Charles的后背而脸埋在他的胸口，他射出热流让Charles不由自主地夹紧了肌肉。Erik轻喘一声，令Charles不得不闭上双眼，强迫自己忘却体内升起的性欲。他自己也在剧烈的喘气，因为一直在主动出力。有一会儿，他们只是保持着原本的坐姿，抵着床头板努力平稳呼吸。你没事了，Charles坚定地告诉自己。已经结束了。  
  
他们分开的时候湿滑的身体微粘。Charles翻身下去，平躺着闭上眼睛，刻意不去注意沿着自己股间流下的精液。他决定过一会儿再去清理干净。至于现在，他只想躺在这儿休息一会儿……什么也不想。  
  
Erik摸上他阴茎的手令他差点惊得跳了起来。  
Erik眨了眨眼。“你硬了。”  
  
尴尬的是，他的确如此。即使在这次任务生变之前，Charles也有很长时间没有做过了。连续的飞行让他没有精力找寻陪伴，也戒掉了在遥远的星球上和陌生人一夜激情的习惯，通常在第二天早晨就忘得精光。鉴于此，他知道他不应该责怪身体此刻的反应。但仍然感觉像种背叛，就像是连他的身体都脱出了控制一般。  
  
“你帮我解决了，”Erik解释。“让我报答你。”  
粗鲁地挥开他的手之后，Charles从床上起身，希望自己的勃起自然消退。“不。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为！”他难以解释确切的原因，但他知道在这种状况下获取快感会是最后一根稻草。Shaw会赢的，而尽管自从宁静号陷落以来Charles已经一败涂地，他仍然不会在这一点向他投降。  
  
他深吸一口气，平稳地开口，“我要去洗个澡。”  
Erik皱眉的表情在黑暗中也十分明显。“你这是在给自己带来不必要的困难。”  
“不，”Charles打断他，“一切已经够困难的了。我这么做只是为了之后还能面对自己。”  
  
半小时之后，他洗完了澡，感觉相对洁净了些。Erik回到了显示屏前面，表情专注，嘴巴紧闭成一条直线。有一会儿，Charles担心他是不是惹怒了Erik，他们又得回到之前冷酷的，泾渭分明的相处模式。但随后Erik转头望向他，说道，“你困吗？还是想下一局棋？”Charles回应的微笑很浅，但却是真心的。他随即在棋盘的白棋那端坐了下来。  
  


*

不知为何，缓慢但确定地，一个月过去了，而Charles要是让自己细想的话，会惊讶于生活竟已进展得如此顺畅。他们逐渐形成了惯例，仍然小心谨慎地绕彼此公转，但如今至少他们有了相互的理解，明白他们共同面对的现状，令Charles感到一切都变得不同。  
  
早晨，Erik会仔细研究他那似乎无穷无尽的图纸，每当Charles醒来的时候他就已经坐在屏幕前面了。Charles甚至不确定Erik到底睡在哪里，因为他很确定的是他并不和自己一同睡在床上；那块领地是专属于Charles的，除了他俩做爱的时候。他不知道该觉得感谢抑或是宽慰，鉴于Erik让他独自入睡；他自己则总是迅速钻出毛毯冲进卫生间，逃避早晨必然会出现的尴尬寒暄局面。  
  
一等到Charles从浴室出来，Erik就会帮他准备好一天的食物配额，然后离开起码四个小时，Charles知道，因为总能给他足够的时间封堵一次项圈注射，有时候会是两次，取决于周期间隔的差异。他依然没有勇气在Erik在场的时候试图阻挡注射，但仍怀着侥幸的心理希望Erik能有机会离开足够久的时间，这样Charles就可以跳过更多次注射从而重获能力。迄今为止还没有发生过，但他必须得继续尝试下去。  
  
他们下午的时间都在下棋中度过，直到Charles得去舰桥替换Ramirez。事实证明，Erik学起来很快，在他们一起的第一个星期内就掌握了基本的棋步，并且变成了一个令人惊讶的——尽管事后想来，Charles觉得自己一开始就没理由惊讶——相当难应付的对手。他对于棋盘上的兵卒杀伐决断，以至于在普通的2D棋局中轻而易举地击败了Charles好几次，每当Charles不得不放倒自己的白王认输时都露出令人讨厌的自大神色。他在全3D的的形式中还有很长的路要走，缺乏耐心是他通常的软肋，尽管如此他还是赢了Charles超过两局，Charles知道无疑Erik很快也会精通于此。  
  
然后就是在舰桥上执勤的时间。宁静号继续向着外层空间的深处飞行，随着逝去的日子而越飞越远，Charles能做的只有确保他们维持在Shaw所规定的目的地古勒森。他知道此时IF指挥部一定已经意识到这艘星舰出了问题，但没怎么指望他们派人追赶他们。他们在Shaw带领的囚犯夺取控制权的哪一天就离开了原定的航线，距离KG十二天路程的时候。等到IF的飞船赶到宁静号最后留下的坐标之时，宁静号的任何痕迹都会消失不见了。他希望Moira不要因为派他参加这个任务而责备自己。  
  
每当想到Raven和她的孩子，他都会深深心痛。  
  
然而，舰桥上度过的时光并非都令人不愉快。Charles会全面检查，然后坐下来打发时间，而Erik会在附近的什么地方坐着看他。自从Shaw上次意外出现之后，Erik就再没有将他单独留在舰桥上，而Charles十分感激。他们交谈，起初很不自在，但后来对话逐渐变得顺遂了许多，主要的话题都围绕着Charles，他在旧地球上度过的童年以及IF军校里的生活。他仍然对Erik知之甚少，甚至连他从哪里来、为何会入狱都不了解，但Erik是个仔细的聆听者，他对于Charles的专注甚至偶尔会到了令人吃惊的程度，好像一块海绵一般，努力吸收Charles所说的每一个字，用以永远铭记一般。  
  
Shaw尚未回到舰桥上，但这只是个时间问题，他迟早会实施先前的威胁来检查Charles。所以当夜晚降临，Charles结束执勤、被看上去日渐疲惫的Ramirez换班之后，他和Erik会回到他们的房间开干。Charles通常会在浴室里自己准备好，然后出来爬到Erik身上骑他，直到Erik射精为止；有时候他也会平躺着，让Erik压着他的身体，允许Erik舔，吻，吸或是啃咬他的脖颈，他的肩头，他的胸口；任何地方，除了嘴。Erik第一次试图吻他嘴唇的时候，Charles差点反射性地朝他脸上揍一拳，推开了身上的Erik然后往后爬动直到后背抵上墙壁，防御性地将自己蜷了起来。  
  
“什么——”Erik的呼吸粗重，不解地盯着Charles，惊讶而困惑，他的阴茎依然直愣愣地挺在腿间，他也依旧尴尬地蹲在床上，就在Charles一秒之前躺着的位置上方。  
“不许亲我，”Charles也喘着粗气回答。  
  
说出真心话之后，连他自己都有些意外。他直到刚才都很清明，盯着天花板，接受Erik吮吸他的颈侧，用牙齿轻咬他的动脉，用通常稳定的速率撞进Charles的身体。但随后Erik动了一下，嘴唇顺着他下颌的轮廓上移，然后堪堪覆上Charles的双唇，Charles不知为何突然爆发了一阵幽闭恐惧一般的惊慌，就好像Erik的吻灼伤了他似的。他只知道他必须立即脱身。  
  
“抱歉，”Erik过了片刻开口，声音仍紧绷但带着真挚的忏悔。“我很抱歉，我没有——只是一时冲动。我没想什么。”  
“没事的，”Charles突然感到疲惫。这些天他一直都很疲惫；有的日子他只是无精打采地瘫在床上，因为腹中无时不在的饥饿感而虚弱，昏昏欲睡，甚至连下一局棋的力气都没有。但此刻这种疲倦几乎深入骨髓。“只是——别这么做。”  
  
“我不会了，”Erik说，而Charles相信了他。至少Erik并没生他的气，并且以为这是出于他个人的生性疏冷。其实并非如此，完全不是。Charles只是觉得自己不能承受这个——在目前的境况下，接吻似乎比他们正在做的事情要更加亲密无间。  
  
缓缓地，Charles从蜷曲的状态恢复过来，试探地朝Erik蹲坐的位置挪去。“来吧。让我们弄完。”Erik点了点头，努力显得没那么明显地松了一口气。  
  
然而，总的来讲，跟Erik上床现在变得容易很多，只是他们日常生活中的例行公事；就像Charles在家的时候会记得每天给厨房窗台上那株孤零零的植物浇水一样（估计现在它早就枯死了）。事后，Charles望着镜中的自己，看似遍体鳞伤，但洗手台上的那瓶药却再也没被打开过。  
  
有时候他会让Erik帮他做事前准备，把他放倒在床上，将修长的手指滑进Charles的洞口，轻柔地帮他扩张然后将手指换成阴茎插进去。和他们第一次这么做的时候不同，Charles现在会将手放在Erik的肩头并且挺动下身迎合Erik的抽插，帮他更快地释放。  
  
正如他从不允许Erik直接吻他一般，Charles也从不允许自己高潮；不管Erik的抽插如何击中那个正确的点令他脚趾蜷曲，不管他自己的阴茎如何产生反应，他总会坚决地挥开Erik试图帮他解决的手。让Erik操他并且在他身上留下各种痕迹都已经容易了，但这不意味着他想要享受这个。至少不是在双方都仍被胁迫这么做的情况下。  
  
在他意识到之前，Charles已经在深深的宇宙中幸存了十个星期，于越狱囚犯的摆布之下。他的整个世界都已经缩窄，只剩下Erik，和Erik共享的房间，还有宁静号的舰桥。  
  
自从Shaw做出要折断Charles肋骨的威胁之后，Charles还未再见过他，但不难猜测这正是Shaw所玩游戏的一部分：让他俩自己挣扎几个星期，不得不每天晚上都做，以防第二天Shaw就会突如其来地检查Charles身上的伤痕。这显然很有效。  
  
即便如此，时间的流逝还是显得如此模糊，Charles一直没意识到过去了多久，直到有一晚完事之后，Erik正从他的身上挪开，他的精液依然从Charles的臀缝间滚烫而粘稠地流下，Erik微微皱着眉头摩挲着下嘴唇。“你的胡子刮到我了。”  
“我很抱歉，这整件事当中竟是 **这个** 令 **你** 不舒服吗？”Charles干巴巴地说，但没有任何真实的怒意或是讽刺。他已经能够平静地允许Erik操他了——大多数时候——即便他依旧拒绝从中获取任何快感。不过他仍无法控制时不时冒出的一些吐槽。如果这种发泄能帮Charles保持理智的话，Erik也不会介意。  
  
在黑暗的房间中，窗外的星辰是唯一的光源。Erik朝他投来抱歉的一眼。“你说的对，”他做出了让步。  
“等等，”Charles仔细研究了Erik的脸部好一会儿，然后开口，“你的脸是刮干净的。”  
“是的，”Erik回答，语调几乎是疑问句，略微挑起了眉毛。  
  
Charles发出一道不耐烦的声音，坐起身来。“那么，你是怎么刮胡子的，我何时可以？”在他的包里仍藏着一片锋利的剃刀片，但如果此时掏出来用的话会显得太明显了。Erik会发现，会把它夺走，大概还会找到Charles用来阻挡项圈注射的磨钝刀片。  
  
Erik在微光下审慎地看了他一眼。“我留着上一个军官的声波剃须刀。”他缓缓伸出手，放大了每一个动作，这样Charles就有时间躲开，如果他想的话。但Charles没有动，让Erik敏捷地摸了摸他下颌的侧边，稍稍将他的头偏了一些。“戴着项圈的情况下，自己剃会有点困难，但如果你愿意的话我可以帮你。”  
  
Charles吞咽了一口，花了一点儿时间斟酌。他差一点就开口请求Erik解下他的项圈，就这么一次，这样Charles就可以自己剃须了。但在与Erik共度几周之后，他仍然不能确定自己和Erik的关系有多么稳固，也不知道这样的一个请求是否会令Erik火冒三丈。Charles不愿意让他们的状态回到一开始的样子，那时Erik会用项圈勒住他的颈子使他保持顺从，所以他决定不要急于求成。  
  
然而，他是如此渴望。颈间的项圈被设计成轻质的，不会给佩戴者带来任何物理性的负重感，但Charles感觉它如同中子星一般沉重，在肉体和精神双重层面将他压垮。他明白解开项圈不代表他的能力就会瞬间回来，但要是能摆脱这冰冷的金属哪怕只有一个小时……  
  
“我能信任你吗？”最后出口的却只有这一句，在他们中间狭小的距离显得如此安静。这感觉很奇怪，在性事结束后好一会儿两人还都在床上：通常总有一个人早就逃开了。Charles也不明白自己这么问是为何；毕竟他对于是否信任Erik从未有过选择。  
  
“我希望如此，”Erik回答他，神情严肃，双眼一眨不眨，Charles的内心不禁又让步了一些。  
“那好吧，”Charles回答，起身站到床边，因为臀间的酸疼而微微皱眉。“让我们这么做吧。”  
  
弯腰穿上之前的运动裤，Charles径直朝浴室走去，没有等着看Erik是否跟在后面。是否该穿裤子存在争议——从一开始他俩之间就没什么端庄可言——但他猜测自己可能要坐在马桶盖或是洗手台上，最好还是有布料能阻挡寒冷。  
  
踏进洗手间的一刻里面的灯光自动亮起，Charles不得不眨了眨眼睛，视线才逐渐习惯了光明。他能听见Erik在房间里某个他通常会锁上的抽屉里翻找东西的声音，于是Charles趁此机会对着镜子仔细观察自己。  
  
淤青洒满了他的锁骨，一串咬痕醒目地镶在他的右肩。他的脖子一向是淤痕的重灾区，尤其是项圈边缘的部分，但在金属的上方，就在他的下巴和他尚未长得太茂密的胡须之间，他能够看到苍白皮肤上遍布的细小吻痕。  
  
他瘦了一些，比起刚上飞船的那阵子，他的肋骨显得突出了，主要是因为超过两个月的时间里他除了软管食物之外没有别的可以果腹——他的脸庞瘦削憔悴，脸颊陷了下去，眼睛比记忆中的蓝色还要浅淡，就好像他所有的紧张与哀伤都渗入了眸色一般。Shaw在他肋骨上印下的淤青变淡了，但Erik很好地代替了它；Charles的躯干周围出现了更多的咬痕和指印，此生从未如此遍布过。他看上去满身爱痕。  
  
当Erik走进浴室的时候，Charles正闭着双眼。“Charles？”  
“我没事，”他自动回答，直到从镜前移开才疲倦地睁开眼。“我应该在哪……？”  
“在台子上就好。”跟Charles一样，Erik也只穿了条裤子，裸着上身，手里拿着Kirseth的剃刀还有一小块洗脸巾。Charles跳上洗手台，背对着镜子，双脚在距离地面几英寸的高度晃荡。水龙头在Erik能力的操控下自己打开了，Erik把剃刀搁在了水槽的另一边。“你希望我全剃掉，还是留下一点胡茬？”  
“全刮掉就好，”Charles回答。全部刮净的造型总令Charles显得有些娃娃脸，让他显得无比年轻，但Shaw肯定希望能够看清楚Erik留下的痕迹，这阻断了Charles不想看上去像个祸水的愿望。  
  
已经太迟了，他心想，突然不禁想要发出一阵笑声。他已经是了。  
  
“你的头发也有点长了，”Erik说，一边将洗脸巾在水龙头下打湿一边从侧面看着他。“如果你想的话我也可以帮你剪剪。”  
Charles考虑了一下。他的头发目前还不算长，但在过去几周里已经有点碍事了。脖子背后的头发有时候会被项圈勾住，令他心烦。“好的。只要别把我剃成光头就好。”  
“我会尽量避免的，”Erik冷淡地回答。他用能力举起了那罐剃须泡沫，在掌心挤了一些。“尽量把头后仰。”  
  
突然觉得很紧张，Charles照他说的做了，抬起下巴暴露出自己的喉咙。他不知道手该放在那里，于是紧紧地抓住了大腿两侧的台子边缘，也许力道稍微大了一点。潮湿的洗脸巾是温热的，Erik快速在他的下半边脸上擦了几下，然后是他的脖子，弄湿之后开始涂抹泡沫。他的触碰温柔而高效，将剃须泡沫在Charles的皮肤上涂抹出薄而均匀的一层，然后Charles的紧张情绪逐渐缓和，紧绷的肩膀也放松了。  
  
“至少这种东西让过程更快了，”Erik打开音波剃刀之后评价道。鉴于Charles自己并未拥有一个，他自己也不清楚它具体是怎么运作的；他只知道它们有一系列细小的激光可以无痛地祛除毛发。  
“我自己更喜欢真正的剃刀，”Charles大着胆子开口，当Erik开始刮他左侧脸颊的时候。他用音波剃刀仔细地沿着他的轮廓向下滑动。这跟普通剃刀轻轻刮过皮肤的感觉并没太大差异。  
  
Erik赞同地挑起一侧眉毛。“我也是。我对于真正的剃刀控制得更好。”  
“啊，”Charles开口。睁眼朝着背后的镜子一瞥之后，他发觉Erik根本没有握着剃刀，而是用他的能力将那设备举在Charles的脖子旁边。他颤抖地吐出一口气。  
  
“别担心，”Erik心不在焉地说，专注于用毛巾擦净剃刀经过之后留下的残余泡沫，“我用能力拿东西比我的手还要稳定许多。”  
“好吧，”Charles说，因为不确定而感到一些气息不稳，于是Erik暂停了下来，把剃刀收回了一点儿。  
“闭上眼睛，Charles，”Erik说，一只大手轻柔地托住Charles的后颈，支撑住Charles的脑袋，一边用拇指轻轻摩挲Charles耳侧柔软的皮肤。“我不会伤害你。我 **自己** 不会。”  
  
Charles深吸一口气，缓缓地吐出来，让自己合上双眼。他感觉到Erik开始继续，缓慢而小心地划过Charles下巴的轮廓，但感觉如此遥远，当Charles开始让自己的思绪飘远，摈弃所有烦扰，大脑回归空白。即使剃刀刮过他喉咙的时候Charles也没有任何反应，在Erik温暖手掌的扶持下保持静止。Erik可能花了五分钟，也可能是一个小时；Charles不知道。  
  
在这狭小的浴室里，一切是如此宁静而祥和，远离飞船上的其他东西，远离窗外的银河系，只让Erik照顾着他。Erik是他几周以来唯一接触的人类，除却在舰桥上偶然碰到的囚犯之外。Charles无法否认这起到了作用，很大的作用，因为他们通常都有着接触；大多数时候是肉体性交，但此刻，这种与性事无关的触摸令他放松宽慰许多。他原本应该有感应能力的脑中依旧沉寂而空白，但如果他这些日子没有任何简单的身体接触的话，事情会糟糕很多。  
  
他的膝盖感到被轻拍了一下，他自觉地将双腿更张开了一些，让Erik可以站在中间靠得更近。Charles随即回到了现实，加倍意识到Erik传出的温热气息是怎样包围着他。很难忽略Erik那种几乎是与生俱来向外散发的热度，Charles不自在地挪了挪，被Erik当作是紧张的表示。  
“我只是要把项圈下面的部分刮好，”Erik低语着，他是如此地近，Charles想象自己若是睁开眼的话，他们的脸肯定近在咫尺。“快好了。”  
  
Charles没有点头，而只是将头更向后仰了一些，让Erik弄得更容易。他感觉到Erik开始仔细地将剃刀沿着他的项圈边缘刮动，当他碰到被这该死的金属圈勒伤的淤青之时，Charles难以控制地皱了皱眉。  
  
“对不起，”Erik低语，简直温柔得可怕，一边用毛巾擦过Charles的皮肤。  
Charles难以回答，心脏跳到了喉咙口，因为看到Erik在Shaw看不见的地方竟然对自己如此耐心而温柔。Shaw是个怪物，将他们俩扔进了现在的境地，让Erik不得不违背自己的本性。这本性是Charles此刻目睹的，也是他每一次让Erik去到他双腿之间的时候目睹的。Erik并不是那种无脑的暴徒，不会像Shaw的其他党羽一样按倒Charles粗暴地操而获取快感。  
  
“好了，”Erik最后轻擦了一下，将Charles从自己不愉快的思考中拉了回来。“都好了。如果漏了哪里记得告诉我。”  
  
Charles坐直身体，睁开了双眼，Erik和整个浴室的画面都重新回到了视线中。他抬起一只手摸过自己的脸庞和喉咙，指尖滑过柔软，光滑的皮肤。Erik关上剃刀收进盒子里，突然失去了它轻微的蜂鸣之后，这静寂显得如此喧嚣。他看着Charles，眼中有难以读懂的神色，目光追随着Charles移动的指尖，而Charles发觉自己在不禁好奇，如果他们有一把真正的剃刀，有金属刀片而非激光的那种，能被Erik轻而易举操控的那种，会是怎样的感觉。  
  
“啊——很好，”Charles说着，发觉自己沉默太长时间之后努力选择着词句。“没有漏的地方。谢谢你。”  
“好，”Erik说。他们同时意识到Erik还贴着Charles的腿间站立，他匆忙后退了一步，给了Charles空间。“我应该早点帮你的。”  
  
“直到你提起我也才想到，”Charles虚弱地承认，合上双腿之后将视线转向了其他方向。等他有足够自信回望的时候，发觉Erik依然看着他。“所以。剪头发？”  
“行，”Erik迅速一点头同意了，向前朝着盒子走去，“我想这里面应该有剪刀。”  
“听着不错，”Charles努力开口，他感觉坐在台子上有点不安全感，于是落到了地面上。  
  
  
又过了一周，他们终于再次遇上了Shaw。事情一如往常，直到Charles走出电梯踏进舰桥，那时他心情甚至算得上愉快，因为刚刚连赢了Erik五局3D象棋。当他看见Shaw带着一小群囚犯在主控制台面前等待着他们的时候，好心情立即消逝了，他定在了原地，令Erik结结实实地从背后撞上了他。  
  
“下午好，孩子们，”Shaw欢迎了他们，因为看到Charles并无异状而显得十分喜悦，“快进来，别害羞。”  
Charles感觉自己无法顺利地挪动双腿，继续钉在那儿不动，无意向Shaw靠近哪怕是一英寸，但Erik抓住了他的胳膊——比起从前，他的动作要轻柔太多了，紧紧地握住他但不到会留下淤青的程度——将他往舰桥上拖去，朝着Shaw的方向，但在距离几尺的时候就停了下来。  
“那么，你们知道我来的目的，”Shaw开口，灿烂地笑了起来，“脱掉上衣，中尉。”  
Charles想要怒瞪他，但意识到这样只是让Shaw得到想要的东西：他的 **反应** 。于是他只是让脸部麻木得好像一张空白的面具，默默无言地脱掉了上衣，迎着Shaw的视线挺直身体等待他的评价。Erik在他的身侧是种坚实的存在，绷紧的身体显示他无疑准备朝Shaw冲去、假如Shaw试图靠近的话。这是个小小的安慰。  
  
Shaw没有丝毫遮掩的目光在Charles赤裸的胸膛上扫视，看清Erik小心留下的所有咬痕和淤青，像是在Charles雀斑组成的星系上漂浮的独属星座一般。“好呀，好呀，”他拖长了声音说，他和他的党羽都尽情看了个够。“让我印象深刻，Erik。你现在明白你之前是浪费了这可爱的白皮肤吗？”  
“穿上衣服，”Erik只是冷冷地说，Charles立即听命，庆幸自己又可以隔开Shaw那淫邪的注视，哪怕只是薄薄的一层衣物也好。  
  
Shaw被逗乐了。“哦，Erik。你应该对那个男孩做的事情。要是他属于我的话，我会让他光着身子，让他像条军犬一样在我身后爬。你甚至可以用你的能力帮他做一条狗链。”  
  
Charles无法抑制流过脊柱的一阵凉意。在他身旁Erik咬紧了牙齿，几乎能听见咯吱的响声。“你已经看到你想看的东西了，”Erik僵硬地说，“现在你不应该离开吗？”  
  
“这么急于摆脱我？”Shaw问道，随意地靠在了飞行员座椅上。“我倒是经常见到你，但很久没有看到你的小宠物了。当你的男孩工作的时候，你在这儿的几个小时都干什么呢？我猜不会一直都很有趣。你在这里操他吗？我不会介意你在操控台上干他，不过小心点别碰到什么按钮之类的。我们可不想偏离航道，只因为你忙着让我们的中尉尖叫。”  
“这里实在无聊的要命，”Erik淡淡地回答，“我敢肯定比你的喜好无趣得多。”  
“生活不可能总那么令人兴奋，”Shaw赞同地说，拍了拍座椅的扶手。“快过来，中尉，你还要工作呢。”  
  
一想到在站着的Shaw身边坐下，Charles就感到一阵恶心。但他强忍住望向Erik的冲动，缓缓走向了座位，在他的另一边迟疑了片刻，然后极其小心地坐到了椅子边缘，随时准备在Shaw的轻举妄动下跳起来，而Shaw只是站在Charles的右侧，但脸朝着控制台的方向。Erik在Charles的左手边占据了一席之地，Charles猛然感觉自己像是夹在棋盘上两枚国王之间的卒子，无法看清全局，也难以理清规则。  
  
Charles继续将左手搁在膝头，慢慢输入了自己的用户名进入电脑系统，进入之后一次打开一幅新的界面。Shaw没有说话，当Charles检视着引擎状况，对燃料进行了一次计算的时候，但Charles不敢抬头看Shaw是在注视着他抑或是屏幕。  
  
“我真的很惊讶他身上的淤青这么少，Erik，”终于，Shaw开口了，而Charles正在用一根手指演算着新的数值，“鉴于他对你的无礼程度，我还以为你会把他打倒在地令他服从呢。”  
  
Charles僵住了，手轻微颤动，不小心弄混了正在书写的数字。如果Shaw准备在他希望Charles遭受的事情上面再加上一条真正的淤青……他做不到。Charles恍惚地心想，微微战栗。他能够接受Erik操他，能接受Erik用唇齿在肌肤上留下细小的瘀伤，但如果Shaw要求Erik把Charles揍得浑身是血——  
  
Erik把一只手按在Charles的肩头，轻轻捏了他一下。对于Shaw而言，看上去Erik是在警告愣住不动的Charles，于是Charles定了定心神，开始再次用颤抖的手指写下数字。至少他此刻已经足够了解Erik，他心想，记起了Erik在每次特别用力的插入之后轻捏他胯部的动作，他已经知道那真正的涵义：安抚，以及歉意，为了Erik接下来将要说出口的话。  
  
“我没必要打倒他，”Erik不带感情地说，眼光向前直视着主屏幕，“在他如此乐意且饥渴地承受我老二的情况下。”  
  
Shaw愉快地大笑。“天啊，中尉，你真是一个持续奉献自我的宝物，”他说着，Charles无需掩藏自己脸上羞耻的红色，“我从没想过你会是一个荡货，尽管，”他轻笑一声之后继续，“要是我知道这个的话，早就用 **东西** 把你塞上了。”  
  
其他囚犯都狂笑起来，Charles不禁颤抖，对Shaw充满仇恨，而Erik再次轻捏了一下他的肩膀。Charles演算完毕，从座椅的侧面滑出，远离了Shaw所在的那侧之后才站起身来，经过Erik身边，程式化地走向导航台，输入自己的结果以观测在既定航线下剩余燃料的水平。Erik紧随着他的步伐，令其他囚犯后退了一些，给了Charles足够的空间。  
  
“我们现在怎样，中尉？”一会儿之后，Shaw愉快地问。  
“一切正常，”Charles不带情绪地回答，宁静号的航线在面前的星图上亮了起来，伴随着计算好每段里程的燃料消耗量，因为自己的声音没有任何颤动而感到些许自豪，“我们到达古勒森的时候还会有少量燃料剩余。”  
“很好，”Shaw满意地说，“等我们到达之后，补充燃料是件容易的事。”  
Charles猛然意识到宁静号根本不可能支付得起Shaw计划好的燃料补充量，他带着一阵寒意，好奇Shaw到底想用什么来补偿。  
  
“不过，你必须承认，Erik，”Shaw深思地开口，一边在Charles的座椅上坐下，把脚跷到了膝盖上。“他布满瘀伤的样子会 **非常** 好看。”  
  
Erik低吼起来，下一秒Charles发觉自己被拉了过去，紧贴在Erik温暖而坚实的胸口，Erik的一条胳膊环着他的后背将他牢牢抱住。“他会的，”Erik冷酷地说，而Charles闭上双眼，让自己变得瘫软而静止，这样Erik就能将他拥得更紧。“但我对于毁坏物品并无兴趣。看他贴住我的样子。如果我打他的话，他会吓跑的，而那不是我想要的。我喜欢他这样。只要他足够顺从，我就没必要损坏这样的好东西。”  
  
“哦，Erik，”Shaw十分喜悦地开口，“我温柔的男孩，我都忘记了。然而，我以为你会欣赏他的尖叫呢。”  
“我们并非都像你一样施虐狂，Shaw，”Erik冷冷地说，用手抚过Charles的后背，令他情不自禁地颤栗起来。在外人看来这也许像是占有欲，这对他们有利。他庆幸自己的脸埋在Erik的胸口，这样Shaw就不会看见他咬牙切齿的表情。  
  
“当然不了，”Shaw又发出一道愉悦的大笑，Charles不禁感到他们躲过了一枚行星大小的导弹。  
  
他应该走向其他的控制台，将自己的数据录入系统，但在那一刻他只是站在原处，闭着双眼紧紧靠着Erik，前额抵在Erik的肩头。尽管这是如此荒谬，尽管这只是不得不展示给Shaw的一场表演，Charles仍然不能否认，此刻这个怀抱是他在整座舰桥上，整艘星舰上，最为安全的所在。  
  
“祝你们有个愉快的晚上，”Shaw经过他们的时候这么说道，“还有别打扰我们中尉的工作 **太久** 了，Erik。”  
  
Erik没有回答，继续抱着Charles，让Shaw和他的手下陆续离开舰桥，走进了电梯。即便大门已合上，终于只剩他们俩人的时候，他们仍然保持原来的姿势好一会儿，而Charles几乎能够肯定在颤抖的人不止是他。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：暴力，强奸未遂，公开处决

三天之后，Charles终于明白了Shaw准备如何偿付宁静号的燃料补充费用。  
  
他和Erik正在舰桥上，友好默契地一言不发，并肩站在导航台的前面。宁静号今天正穿过一片星系，她的路径处在这颗恒星的第五和第六行星的轨迹之间。这是个冒险的举动，在外层空间当中，因为你永远不知道什么人、什么东西会借助一颗行星或是卫星作为基地，而如此贴近地从他们周围擦过，简直就是给人攻击的活靶子，但Shaw大概根本不会担心那种事，他只关心用最短的路程抵达古勒森。  
  
电梯门不声不响地打开了，Shaw和他通常的一群手下踱步进入了舰桥，随着Shaw的张扬一笑，手下们散开了，而他自己在主操作台前的几把椅子中间坐了下来。  
“好呀，小伙子们，”他向他们招呼，转过椅子面朝他们的方向，“很适合飞行的一个下午，不是吗？”  
  
下意识地，Charles朝旁边挪了一小步，肩膀轻轻碰上Erik的身侧。距离他们上次看见Shaw还没几天，但Charles仍然对他的存在感到如以往一般强烈的不适，肾上腺素翻涌而每根神经紧绷。他永远也不能卸下防卫，沉重的压力几乎足以令他的肌肉折断。  
  
Shaw显然注意到了。“怎么了，中尉？”他愉快地发问，邀请地拍了拍自己的膝盖。“是不是站得太久了？不如过来坐坐。”  
  
“Shaw,”Erik警告地低吼，用一条胳膊揽住Charles，将他拉得更近。Charles顺从地靠近，痛恨自己对Shaw的恐惧有多么强烈，即便已经经历了那么多；痛恨Erik的保护让他感到的安慰有多么深切。他前所未有地想念自己的能力——要是还有能力的话，他就能够轻而易举地抵抗Shaw，这种念头令他难受得如被烧灼一般。  
  
Shaw笑了。“只是提供一点小小的支持，没必要这么独占领土。你一定已经厌倦了对他的照顾，何不放松一下呢？”  
“不关你的事，”Erik从紧咬的牙关间挤出声音，像是愤怒得毛发直竖的野兽。  
  
Charles带着一阵惊慌好奇Shaw这次来舰桥的意义为何，突然从飞行员的操控台传来一声传感器的蜂鸣，令他赶紧从Erik的怀中挣脱出来，抬起头立即朝导航台赶去。他大步走到最近的一块没有被Shaw占据的屏幕前面，迅速导出了从宁静号外部传感器传来的信息。屏幕上出现的红色标记令他猛地挺直了身体。“我们有不速之客。”  
  
令他惊讶的是，Shaw甚至连眼睛都没眨。他只是微笑起来，眼中透出热切的光，令Charles立即浑身戒备。“正是时候，”Shaw低语，令Charles胸中不详的预感更加强烈。  
  
他仍然坚守岗位。快速地滑动屏幕，特意将左手紧紧按在胸前，Charles指挥着宁静号的传感器探测外来的飞船，试图组成完整的图像信息，以及导入离子跟踪器来研究它的来历。  
  
“不明飞行物，来自远端第五颗行星的第二卫星，”Charles大声报告，同时意识到Erik再次来到了他的身边，“我会得到图像信息——好了。”  
  
主屏幕闪动了一秒，从周围的星图转变成向他们快速靠近的飞船图像。Charles从未见过如此不像飞船、而像一大团垃圾组成的废铜烂铁的飞行物，它有着至少三种外层材料，组成了细长、平板的船体，船尾的四枚庞大的引擎像是从垃圾场里捡来的一样。然而，对接在她右舷上的，却是两门双脉冲炮，看上去已经装填好只待发射，大大张开的炮膛闪着放射性的紫光。虽然这艘飞船只有宁静号的一半大小，但宁静号的防卫系统大概只能抵御一击，但两门炮同时开火则是无法抵抗的。  
  
“海盗，”Charles开口，涌起另一种冰冷惧意。  
  
海盗的派别零散地分布在外层空间的各个区域，既热衷暴力又难以预料，因为他们会凶悍而毫无同情地攻击任何途径他们领地的飞船而臭名昭著。宁静号原本的路径避开了所有已知的海盗要塞，让他们有更大机会毫发无损地经过，然而在Shaw将目的地改成古勒森的那一刻，一切就颠倒了过来。而如果真的是他 **叫来了** 海盗……  
  
“你把海盗引上我们的船？”Charles将视线从屏幕上移开，怒视着Shaw。“你 **完全** 疯了吗？”  
“确切地讲，是奴隶主。”Shaw冷静地回答，向后倚靠着椅背。“准备接收外来通讯吧，中尉。”  
  
奴隶主。Charles只能惊恐地望着他。大多数海盗在发动攻击时都是冷血的杀手，屠杀飞船上的所有活人，将船上值钱的东西席卷一空之后任由尸体漂浮在冰冷的太空中。但其中的一类，声名狼藉的奴隶主，则完全人如其名：他们并不杀害船员，而是捕获他们，奴役他们，将他们偷偷运进宇宙的深处，卖到那些贩卖人口仍然合法的遥远星球，从此销声匿迹。IF军方对于贩卖人口绝不容忍，这种事情在联邦政府统治下的星系都是非法的，但外层空间根本没有法律可言。根本没办法规范他们。宇宙实在太广袤了。  
  
请求通讯的警告在屏幕上跳了出来，盖过了海盗星舰的图像。Shaw满足地微笑着，示意Charles继续，而Charles只能麻木地照做，按下了控制按钮，通讯界面在他们眼前展开。过了一会儿才出现图像，先是抖动了好一会儿，然后稳定清晰起来，让他们终于看见了另一头的海盗。  
  
“Sebastian，”那个男人毫无波澜地开口，用难以读懂的表情直视着Shaw。他肩膀宽阔，占据了整个屏幕，在他的前额有一颗硕大的红色钻石，在昏暗的画面中发着光，在他脸部的轮廓投下诡异的阴影。“我发觉你成功做到了。”  
“你曾怀疑过我，不是吗？”Shaw责备他，但愉悦地笑着。“我承诺过我总有一天会再见到你，老朋友。”  
“你有什么东西可以给我？”那海盗不为所动。  
  
“很多人类奴隶，”Shaw回答，双眼发亮。“我觉得，足够付我们的过路费和燃料费了。”  
“我们到时候再看。”  
“我手上还有一些IF高级军官。”  
“哦？”海盗感兴趣地挑起了眉毛。“我鄙视IF。”  
“没什么能比用他们来练习射击更能解压的，”Shaw愉快地说，“我觉得那样真的很能抚慰心灵。”  
  
在海盗来得及回复之前，Charles就冲上前猛地按下了控制台上的按钮，让通讯过程暂时中断，这样对面的男人就不能听见或看见他们。“你不能这么做，”Charles对Shaw说，脑海中瞬间闪过太多念头，与此同时Erik拉住他的胳膊将他从控制台前拖开，尽管实际上的目的主要是为了让他远离Shaw的活动范围。“你不能把他们卖掉，或者是为 **取乐** 而杀掉他们——”  
  
“Erik，”Shaw甜腻地开口，缓缓转过椅子望着他们两人，“为什么不把你的小宠物带回狗窝去，在我折断他漂亮的小脖子之前。”  
  
“当然，”Erik继续将Charles拽向电梯口。Charles没有反抗，但也没有自愿地离开，依然带着愤怒与恐惧交织的情绪回头瞪着Shaw，即便Erik把他扔进电梯的时候心潮仍难以平息。  
“还有，把Remirez带上来，”Shaw说，转回了椅子。“反正那些小伙子们应该也玩够他了。”电梯门关上了，舰桥从视线中消失。  
  
“你想死吗？”电梯开始下降的时候，Erik发问。他已经松开了Charles，但不满地眯着眼睛。“他会让你付出代价的。”  
“他说人类奴隶是什么意思？”Charles握紧了拳头。“我记得你们把船上所有的人类都杀了。”  
  
“我们杀的是狱警和船员，”Erik回答。感觉像是冰冷的水扑面而来：当Erik在Shaw面前保护他的时候，很容易就依偎进Erik的怀抱，然而此刻全然不同的另一种情绪流过Charles的全身，他记起自己仍旧是和一个杀人犯困在笼中。“但我们放过了人类囚犯。”  
  
人类囚犯。 **当然了。** Charles已经完全忘记了，船上并非所有的囚犯都是变种人——Briscoe不是说过吗，虽然像是很久以前的事情了，只有三分之一的囚犯是变种人？也就是说其余的都是人类，而Charles因为这种忽视而感到一阵奇怪的罪恶感；尽管就算他没有忘记的话，他也无暇去为他们操心。  
  
“Shaw把他们关在第十层甲板，还有一小部分在第九层，”Erik说，而电梯在第二层甲板停下，门缓缓打开。“我们之前不知道原因，他们只是——”  
“你 **敢** 说他们只是人类，”Charles愤然打断他，退到距离Erik最远的角落，生气地瞪着他，“不管他们是人类，变种人，还是外星人，Shaw依然准备把他们卖给人口贩子。”  
  
Erik一只脚踏出了电梯，专注地凝视着Charles。“你真的那么在意他们的际遇？”他问道，语调足够中立，显示出他并不想引起一场争论。“他们都是罪犯，如果这一切都没发生，他们原本也是要被再次关进监狱的。”  
“是的，但罪犯仍然有家人，有刑满释放的日期，假释的可能性——你总不会以为这么做是无可厚非的！”  
“我怎么想并不重要，”Erik冷静地说，“你和我都无计可施，在无法摆脱Shaw的情况下，而我们也无法摆脱。”  
  
Charles无话可说地望着他，感到一阵恶心。Erik是对的。Shaw无法被打败，至少在他们如此势单力薄又失去能力的情况下，你也许可以将他套上项圈但无法持续多久：有太多的囚犯站在Shaw那一边。他们会在一秒之内帮他解开。即便他们能够莫名地击败Shaw和他的党羽，那些海盗也已经到了这儿。损害已然造成。  
  
“Charles，”Erik谨慎朝他走了一步，双手在身前张开，表示出自己并无伤害之意，假如Charles显示出任何躲开的意图，他可以随时后退。“外面都是他的人。你知道的。”  
“这也不代表我就要喜欢它，”Charles苦涩地回答。“这些人甚至没有机会反抗。他们直接从Shaw的囚犯变成了奴隶。”  
  
Erik仔细看了他好一会儿。Charles不想显得自己太不讲理或是反应过度。毕竟没人应当过上奴隶的生活，没有任何逃脱的希望。  
  
“我无法阻止Shaw和海盗之间的任何交易，”Erik终于开口，每个字都十分缓慢，好像他极其在意一般，“但我跟人类囚犯的首领认识。我可以去警告他们，让他们知道会发生什么，从而有时间组织起来。如果万幸的话，等到我们两艘船分道扬镳之后，他们或许可以夺取那艘海盗飞船的控制权。不是说他们肯定会成功，但至少会有一线生机。”  
  
“你——你会这么做？”Charles小心地问。如果能给几百个囚犯逃脱的机会，而不是被贩卖为奴隶，他更倾向于前者，这毫无疑问，但Erik主动提出来的话……  
“如果那是你想要的。”Erik简单地回答，诚恳而目不转睛。他又朝Charles走近了一些，而电梯门再度合上，给了他们隐私的表象。“对于你真正想要的东西，我无法给你太多，但我能够给你这个。”  
  
“为什么？”Charles问，但随着Erik的走近并没有躲开，而是将身体挺得更直。他对Erik并不感到惧怕，至少不是现在。但他依然无法信任他。“你想要我怎样的回报？”  
“什么也没有，”Erik说，来到了他的面前，“还没有。”  
  
“你到底准不准备告诉我你真正想要什么？”Charles问。他挤出一道细小的声音，能够被当做紧张笑声的那种。“感觉上你像一切都胸有成竹似的。”他叹了口气，肩膀塌了下去。“抱歉。那并不公平。”  
“这一切都没什么公平可言，”Erik回答，嘴唇抿紧。“就像之前的事情一样。但如果能让你好受些，我会去和人类谈。”  
  
“谢谢你。”Charles不知道自己还能说什么，这话听上去显得正式得奇怪。他有种沉重的感觉，他已经欠了Erik太多，在这一报还一报的残酷世界里。“只是——请别被抓到，”Charles移开了视线，“如果Shaw抓到了你，他会——”他停下了，无法继续说下去。  
  
他会伤害Erik，甚至可能杀了他。而Charles会被送给毫不留情施加强暴的其他人，抑或Shaw会自己留下他。只是这个念头都令他难以呼吸。  
  
“Shaw此刻在舰桥上，”Erik回答，“他不会知道我去了那里。”  
  
“他到处都有耳目，不是吗？”这整艘星舰都属于Shaw。即使在电梯的独立空间里，Charles仍感到隐约的恐惧；尽管宁静号的监视系统通常只能记录影像，但加上声音也并不难。Shaw可能此刻就在窃听他们。他们也许就被他玩弄在掌心。  
  
“我会小心的，”Erik毫不在意地回答。  
  
这完全没有 **任何** 道理，Erik冒着如此大的风险，只为了Charles心灵的安宁。但在Charles来得及细想之前，电梯门就打开了，他们直接对上了一个穿着灰色囚服的金发年轻人，以及一位十分熟悉的工程师。  
  
  
“Darwin！”Charles惊叫出声，跳起来拥抱他。在他们碰到之前，那个金发的男孩就猛地抬起胳膊拦在了Charles胸前，有效地让他朝身后的电梯里踉跄了一步。  
“你他妈是谁？”男孩怒气冲冲地问。  
“Charles，”Darwin开口，露出一个宽慰的微笑。他将一只手安抚地按在金发男孩的胳膊上，Charles惊讶地看到这个囚犯竟退让了。“没事的，Alex，这是Charles Xavier。他是个飞行员。”  
  
Alex睁大了眼睛。“ **那个** 飞行员。”  
“那个飞行员，”Erik回应，将一只手按在Charles的后背上，带他走出了电梯。Alex看见他之后眼睛瞪得更大了，不过他看上去并不像大多数囚犯那样害怕Erik。他只是因为见到他而惊讶而已。  
  
Alex上下打量着Charles。“所以这就是你的人，Erik。我不得不说，他看上去不太像。我觉得你有点言过其实了。”  
“他也许看上去很瘦小，但我保证他会全程确保我们的安全，”Darwin说。他看上去……很好。看上去没有营养不良，不渴，没有外在的伤口。而且他的眼中仍有光，和Charles见到的极少数船员那空洞的眼神截然相反。和他望向镜子时看到自己空洞的眼神截然相反。  
  
一小群囚犯在走廊拐角处聚集，吵闹地大笑着。Erik再度将手搭在Charles的后腰，把他朝着他们房间的方向推去。“快来，”他对Alex和Darwin说，“往这边走。”他们四人安全地经过了那群囚犯身边，部分原因是Alex和Erik强力的怒视几乎能够穿透墙壁。Erik抓住了正要离开的其中一个，命令他去找到Ramirez，带给舰桥上的Shaw。那人二话没说地同意了。  
  
等他们来到房间门口的时候，Erik扯开了房门，引他们走进，然后再度焊上了铁门。“我们在这里可以安全地说话。”  
“说话？”Charles重复，不明白Erik把Darwin带到这里是否只是为了给Charles一些陪伴。这怪异的友善与Erik在电梯里提出的事宜令Charles完全糊涂了，不知道到底在搞什么，但很快就明白了Erik将他们邀请进房间的原因：他和Alex自顾自地走到了显示屏前面，开始低声地交谈，显然彼此相熟。他们完全忽略了Charles和Darwin二人，Darwin理所当然地去到了房间的另一头，放松了下来。  
  
“你还好吗？”Charles问，在Darwin身边靠着墙坐了下来。过了这么久只有Erik相陪的日子，再度见到他真是太奇怪了。  
工程师大笑起来，尽管他的双眼有些哀伤地在Charles身上逡巡。“我觉得我才应该问你这句话。我听说Shaw的事情了。”Darwin摩挲着自己的手指，更低声地继续说道，“知道他对你有特殊的兴趣。”  
将双膝抵在胸口，Charles叹了口气。他的呼吸有些微微颤抖，希望Darwin没有注意到。“船上的 **每个人** 都知道？”  
  
“流言蜚语。有必要了解Shaw在关注谁，又会忽略谁。当你知道他对谁感兴趣的情况下，想要避开他就容易得多了。”  
“你目前为止一直避开了他？”Charles问。他瞟了一眼Alex，那男孩正俯身倚着操控台，看着Erik指点屏幕上的内容。“你还好吗？和他在一起？”  
  
他试图想要隐秘地探听信息，但Darwin并没有意会。他只是轻笑了一声，回答道，“我猜，我很幸运。Alex和我，我们有着共识。他并没有兴趣……那样使用我。他不是个恶徒。”他看着Charles，嘴唇收紧了。“不像某些人。”  
  
困惑于他语气中突如其来的怒意，Charles收回视线，发觉Darwin正盯着他的脖子。更确切地说，看着Erik的嘴唇上一次在那儿留下的一排淤痕。  
反应过来之后，Charles把衣领拉高了一些，不舒服地说道，“Erik也不是那种人。这很复杂。”  
  
“Alex也这么说，”Darwin不情愿地让步。“但我不信任他。”  
“我也不会信任任何一个囚犯，”Charles真心地说。不管Erik为他做了什么，他都必须记住Erik保他活着是处于某种隐秘的动机。一切都是某个他不了解的宏大计划的一部分，一旦他完成了自己的使命，一旦他们摆脱了Shaw的游戏，他对Erik就毫无价值了。随时可以丢出飞船的一块废物。  
  
令他惊讶的是，Darwin说，“不，我信任Alex。他是个好家伙。但我不信任Erik。他有某种特质让我觉得……我也不知道。觉得不安全。”  
  
Charles差点脱口而出，自从越狱事件以来，他唯一几次感到安全的时候都是出于Erik的陪伴。但他并不想让这种依赖感被讲出来。于是，他只是耸了耸肩，将注意力移回房间那头，看着Alex轻敲着屏幕上蓝图的一角并放大。  
  
“他们到底在看什么？”Charles低声地开口，并没真的期待得到回答。他本以为这只是Erik自己的怪癖，也许是Erik的变种能力使得他对于机械格外感兴趣，并且把研究宁静号的构造作为打发时间的好方法，但现在看来，Alex也专注于此。  
  
“哥们，我真不习惯偏头去看，”Darwin抱怨起来，转头望向房间那头。Charles瞥了一眼Darwin颈间的抑制项圈，纠结于是否该告诉他封锁针头的事，但立即否决了这个念头。这太冒险了，尤其是此刻在Erik和Alex的眼皮底下。他们随时可以听见Charles和Darwin的对话。“哦，对了，我该猜到的。那是宁静号的引擎。”  
  
“为什么这么入迷？”  
Darwin耸耸肩。“我也不知道。不过，当我没有在引擎室里值班的时候，Alex让我帮他在底下的一个e-pod当中建了一个双核引擎。Erik甚至提供了一些我们需要的零件，而且完成了Alex不能做到的部分更为复杂的焊接工作。他们就像是在缝缝补补，好像某种秘密项目似的。”  
  
“Alex能做什么？”Charles兴趣浓厚地问。他更加专注地盯着Erik的后脑勺，比以往更加渴望回复心灵感应能力，这样他就可以明白对于这样一位喜欢在空闲时间造引擎的金属操控者，Charles会有什么用处，除了被操以外。还有下棋，Charles自我补充。  
  
“他可以从腹部发射镭射光束，”Darwin回答，而Charles被这个突然的信息惊到，令Darwin露出微笑。“挺厉害的，嗯？而且他家中还有一个弟弟，可以从眼睛发射同样的光。必须戴着某种特殊的眼镜防止烧穿他看见的一切。”  
“Alex跟你谈了他的过去？”Charles问，努力抑制但还是感到一阵不理性的…… **嫉妒** ？他真的是这种感觉？  
  
“当然了，”Darwin又一耸肩回答，“在工程甲板上有时候挺无聊的，所以我们聊了很多。”他的视线再次瞟到Charles颈间的淤青。“Erik不太讲话？”  
“差不多，”Charles咕哝着，尽管事实跟Darwin想的不一样。Erik的确不太说话，但不是因为他总是在忙着把Charles操进床垫里。Erik只是……不讲话。至少对于自己，他绝口不提，尽管Charles经常试着在棋局中诱出他的信息。  
  
“我也见过Logan和Anna Marie了，”片刻沉寂之后，Darwin开口。Erik和Alex正激烈地对着屏幕上一块图像来回争辩，在Charles看来那像是个氧气管的截面似的。“我猜他们也加入了这个小项目。大概是囚犯在监狱里养成的爱好，寻找可以一起合作的活动来打发时间。但Anna Marie告诉我他们治好了你的手。”  
“是的，”Charles说，把左手伸给Darwin看，活动了一两下。“我一直包扎着，这样Shaw都不会意识到它已经痊愈了，不会再弄断一次。”真是奇妙，他恍惚地想，他竟能如此冷静地讲出这些话。  
  
“好主意，”Darwin表示赞同。他再度停住，抬起一只手挠了挠后颈，就在项圈的上面一点儿。“真是遗憾，我们没能打完之前的排球联赛。我知道我们会赢的。”  
尽管身处厄运之中，Charles仍不由自主地嗤了一声。他胸中紧绷而防御的感觉微微放松了，抚平了一些紧张的情绪。“我们绝对是冠军。”  
  
“必须找到它，”Erik生气地开口，他的音量提高了，使得Charles和Darwin都不禁转身望向他们的……主人。Erik离开了桌子，用能力关上了显示屏。  
“好吧，行，”Alex也不满地说，但并没有争辩。“我们已经比计划的进度要快了，所以放松点。”他转过头，看见Charles和Darwin正坐在一起。“来吧，Darwin。我们还有一大堆该死的事情要做呢。”  
  
“听起来不错，”Darwin轻松地回答，站起身伸了个懒腰。  
Charles也爬了起来，一只手扶着墙站直身体。“见到你真好，Darwin，”他真心实意地说，于此同时Alex和Erik沉默地走上前，“我很高兴你一切安好。”  
  
“你也是，哥们，”Darwin说，紧紧握住了他伸出的手。“坚持住，听到没有？我很遗憾……你的状况要艰难太多了。”  
“没有别的人那么糟，”Charles回答，想到了那些没有Alex或Erik这样的人保护的船员，他们不得不像玩具一样被众人轮流使用。“但我会的。我正在坚持。”  
“很好，”Darwin严肃地说，最后一点头，他转过身跟着Alex走出被Erik打开的房门，两人消失在走廊里。Charles望着他们离开很是难过。能和Erik，或是Shaw之外的人谈话，真是太好了。  
  
“我最好现在就去第十层甲板，”Erik打破了门关上之后横亘在两人间的短暂沉默。“你待在这儿。”  
“好吧，”Charles说。这么说有点傻，但是：“小心点。”  
  
Erik的嘴角真切地上扬成一个转瞬即逝、险些被忽略的微笑。“我会的。不会太久。我几分钟之后就回来。”  
“好的，”Charles不确定该说些什么，但Erik没有给他纠结的时间直接离开了，走出房门之后在身后焊上了它。  
  
Charles发出一道长长的叹息，走到床边疲倦地坐下。他想知道，鉴于这次值班时间被缩短至此，他们漫长的夜晚要怎么度过。在一周又一周遵循完全相同的时间安排之后，他对于这种意外状况倒是措手不及了。  
  
他们有了更加充裕的时间性交，他沉思着，等到他们完事之后，或许可以再跟Erik来几句3D象棋。他几乎已经优秀得能够打败Charles了，开始学习更加精细的策略并且投入实战。或者Erik再研究他和Alex合作的项目蓝图，而Charles可以再睡一阵子。被困在狭小牢房里的一个普通的狂野夜晚，他自嘲地想。  
  
他最后横躺在床上，腿悬在边缘，浅浅地打起盹来。在舰桥上遭遇Shaw和海盗的经历实在是让他筋疲力尽。另一个原因是，自从被困以来就开始变得嗜睡，这有些危险——这实在是太容易了，他想着，让自己的思绪在清醒与睡眠之间的无主之地飘荡，这些日子，睡眠已经成了逃避的一种方法。  
  
一道刺耳的爆破声将Charles完全惊醒，他坐起身来，正好看到房间中间的一片黑烟飘散，当中出现了Azazel。这个红皮肤变种人的长尾巴前后甩动着，他的视线扫过整个房间，停在了Charles身上，露出了一个大大的笑容。  
  
“Erik在哪？”Azazel问，慢慢朝床边走了一步。“他为什么把你一个人留在这里，小老鼠？”  
  
  
  
Charles强忍住退缩的冲动，继续僵直地坐在床边。他们没料到这个，他茫然地想着，心脏在胸腔里痛苦地剧烈跳动，他们没料到Azazel直接越过了Erik封上铁门的安全屏障，就像Raven的朋友Kitty能穿过墙壁一样轻而易举。  
  
就算Charles能够来得及跑到浴室将自己锁在里面都没用，Azazel也可以直接瞬移到那里。  
  
“不回答？”Azazel偏了偏脑袋。“有谣言说Erik扯掉了你的舌头，肯定不是真的。不然你要如何舔他的老二服务他呢？”  
“我不知道他去了哪里，”Charles出口的声音有些不自然，但保持了平稳。  
  
“真遗憾，”Azazel不怀好意地一笑，靠得更近了些，“我本想跟他谈谈。”  
“很快就回来。”Charles感到自己坐在床上的姿态十分处于下风，但他有种隐约的预感，只要他动一下，哪怕只是站起身，Azazel也会立刻扑过来。  
  
“不，不，”Azazel说。“我不介意等。他应该没走多久，是吧？不然不会把你丢在这。我可不希望你孤零零的。”Azazel现在已经近得足够将尾巴探向前方，锋利的尖端在Charles的胸腹上轻轻游移，摩擦着他上衣的布料，令他倒吸一口冷气。  
“别碰我，”Charles咬牙切齿地开口，突然因为自己有多么无助而感到一阵疯狂的愤怒。他是如此痛恨，强烈程度足以感到一阵恶心，痛恨自己被迫身处的现状——不仅是因为Erik，也因为整个命运，一系列超出他控制的意外事件而造成的残酷厄运。作为一个心灵感应者，他最不能忍受的就是失去控制权。“你他妈别碰我，”然后他又补充，因为这很可能是真的，“Erik不会饶过你。”  
  
“他得先抓住我才行啊，小老鼠，”Aazel轻笑，拉近了两人之间最后的距离，居高临下地看着Charles。他开始俯下身子，贪婪的眼神饥渴地打量着Charles。“你 **的确** 很漂亮，小——”  
  
Charles收回右臂，朝他的脸中央猛击了一拳，看到Azazel口中咒骂着踉跄后退而感到一秒强烈的满足感，但随后Azazel的尾巴就用力挥出，紧紧缠住了Charles的颈项，在他的项圈上方扭绞，瞬间切断了他的空气来源。  
  
Charles被勒得发不出声音，挣扎着，双手绝望地拉扯着脖子上如同鞭子一般的绞索，踢向Azazel,这时候他感觉自己被举得离开了地面。Azazel用他的尾巴将Charles用力地甩到床上，没有放松施加的压力，与此同时骑在Charles的胯间，将他压得动弹不得，无法再踢打到他。  
  
Charles依旧挣扎着，被盲目的恐慌驱使，但随着呼吸的减少而逐渐虚弱下去，眼前开始发黑。当他感到长指甲的手指拉拽着他的裤腰，Charles怀着冰冷的恐惧意识到Azazel打算让他窒息昏迷，这样就可以随心所欲地对Charles施加强暴。  
  
这使得他再度奋力反抗起来，努力扯着Azazel的长尾，但这种力量并未持续多久；Azazel实在勒得太紧了，毫无同情，而头顶的世界开始变得飘渺起来。至少他可以睡着，Charles恍惚地想着，开始瘫软下来，裤子被慢慢拉下，至少他不会感觉到什么，直到醒来，因为Azazel一定会让他出血的。  
  
也许Azazel根本不会让Charles再次醒来。也许他只会杀了他，这样一切都可以结束了。  
  
房间门自己解除了焊接状态，打开了，Charles不够清醒、难以完全领会到接下来发生的事情——他知道的就只是绕在他脖子上的压力消失了，然后Azazel被完全从Charles身上拉开，而他自己终于可以吸进一口破碎的 **，极好的** 空气。  
  
似乎远处传来几声巨响，但Charles只能躺在床上，咳嗽得快要把肺吐出来，当响声消失之后，他依然大口喘息着，从未觉得船舱里循环的氧气竟是如此甘美。  
  
他的眼角湿润，但根本无暇顾及，任由泪水流过脸侧，努力平稳呼吸，喉咙酸痛，胸膛剧烈起伏。他虚弱地摸索着裤腰的松紧，费劲地拉上的时候才意识到房间里变得多么安静。Azazel一定是瞬移出去了。  
  
“Charles？”是Erik的声音，在一片寂静中显得很响亮，他听上去同时集合了狂怒与关心的情绪。“你还好吗？”  
Charles又深呼吸了几次，才疲倦地坐直身体点了点头。“我没事，”他粗哑地开口，抬起一只胳膊用衣袖擦了擦泪水。他甚至都没有颤抖，他注意到了这一点，一种寒冰般的冷静席卷全身，如同身体落满了雪花，等到震惊的劲头过去他才会开始颤栗吧。  
  
Erik吐出一口气，紧绷的肩膀放松了稍许。他仍站在房间中央，原本的桌子现在倾倒一旁，四张椅子散落在地板上；他一定是将它们砸向了Azazel，令他放开了Charles。“我很抱歉。我没想到他会来。”  
“他是来找你的，”Charles开口，忍不住又咳嗽起来，言语仿佛刮伤他的喉咙，令他的声线沙哑。  
  
Erik的嘴唇抿成一条细线，穿过房间到浴室里去了。Charles听见水龙头的声响，然后Erik手拿着一杯水再度出现，把它递给了Charles。Charles感激地接过，几大口咽了下去。  
“慢点，”Charles不得不停下咳嗽的时候，Erik提醒道。“我知道他是来找我的。我实际上刚才在走廊里碰到了Shaw。他说他派Azazel来找我。”  
“他不会已经知道你去见人类囚犯了吧，会吗？”Charles惊恐地问。  
  
Erik摇了摇头。“不，我很好地应付过去了。Shaw想告诉我，他邀请了海盗们——Essex，还有他的部分同伴——到飞船上看看那些人类，还有一场小小的表演。他要我们俩也在场。”  
“表演？”Charles不安地问。  
“我不知道他是什么意思，”Erik承认，“我只知道跟那些高级军官有关。他只提示了这么多。”  
“他要处决他们，”Charles立即反应过来，因为恐惧和担忧感到一阵晕眩，“对于海盗和其他人来讲都会是一场盛大的表演。他要 **杀了** 他们。”  
“只能去了才知道，”Erik严肃地说，“而且我们也别无选择。”  
“我不会去看一场公开处决。”  
  
“我刚才说了，我们没有选择权。”  
“我知道但是……”他的手指紧紧握住了水杯，指节都勒得发白。“那些军官，他们是我的同事，Erik。并不是朋友，但我仍然不能……我知道我无法阻止Shaw杀死他们。但我不会去观看。我不会让Shaw在这一点上得到满足。”  
  
Erik仔细看了他好一会儿，目光犀利，仿佛能够穿透Charles的一切防卫。他本以为这种表情只有那些真的 **能够** 看穿别人的心灵感应者才会有，而从前他自己的这种表情总让Raven十分讨厌。但Erik作为并无灵能之人，却也露出了这样的神色。Charles想要遮住自己的思想，藏起所有的念头，尽管在逻辑上他明白Erik只能凭空猜测罢了。  
  
终于，Erik从Charles手中接过水杯，放在了地板上。“让我看看你的脖子，“他说，按着Charles的肩膀让他朝后躺下。Erik坐在他身旁的床边，挑起Charles的下巴，暴露出他的脖颈。Charles努力保持静止，任由Erik的指尖轻柔地滑过他的下颌来到喉咙处，越过他的喉结来到他的锁骨之间。  
  
“至少Shaw会喜欢这个，”Charles虚弱地开玩笑。“这淤青漂亮吗？”  
“不，”Erik回答。“令人恶心。”  
  
他的声音很静，但每个字都像钢铁般坚硬。Azazel最好小心一点，Charles心想，因为Erik显然被他惹怒了。他体内很大的一部分在希望着Erik能够逮到Azazel，并且给他点颜色看看。  
  
Erik的手指滑到项圈下面，很轻很轻地拉了一下。“会不会太紧了？”  
“并没有。”他迟疑了，然后继续说，“不过我还是希望能完全摆脱它。”  
Erik松开了手，再次用拇指摩挲着Charles颈间的淤青，像是试图用自己的触摸抹去它一般。“还不是时候。”  
  
这句话令Charles的脊椎滑过一阵电流。“ **还不是时候？”**  
“Need to know，中尉，”Erik回答，“而你没必要知道。”  
“还不是时候，”Charles几乎用戏谑的语气重复。  
  
Erik的眼中滑过一道笑意，尽管脸上并未显示分毫。Charles现在越来越能够读懂Erik从不完全表露的隐秘情绪。他能分辨Erik什么时候想要微笑。  
“来休息一会儿吧，”Erik说着，站起身。“谁知道等Essex登舰之后你还能睡多久。”  
  
提到来临的海盗，他俩之间任何萌芽的幽默感都被打碎了。Charles在床上向后挪了一些，后背抵着墙壁，将膝盖抵在胸口，就像和Darwin坐着的姿态一样，不过这一次他的全身都开始颤抖，紧张情绪随之溢出。Charles并没有试图抵抗，闭上了双眼。天啊，要是Erik晚回来一分钟……  
  
但他没有，Charles告诉自己，再度睁开模糊的双眼，茫然地瞪着对面的墙壁，全身微微颤栗。Erik及时回来了。如果Azazel再敢过来的话，下次被勒住脖子的人将会是他自己——被钢铁。  
  
“来。”Erik重新倒了一杯水，Charles微微松开蜷曲的身体接过了它，又喝了一大口。Erik在床边徘徊了一阵，视线锁定在床头柜上。无疑他注意到了Charles的颤抖，但并没有说什么。“一边等一边下棋如何？”  
Charles发觉自己在点头。“为什么不呢。”  
  
“我拿过来，”Erik赶在Charles挪动身子之前连忙开口，于是Charles待在原处，而Erik把桌上的棋盘拿起，带到了床边。“2D还是3D？你决定。”  
“2D的就好了，”Charles稍许停顿之后说道。  
  
Erik把棋盘放在床中间，全系影像闪现出已经就绪的棋子。他从令一边爬上床，跟Charles一样背靠墙壁坐着，这样他们就可以并排，而中间仍有着几尺的距离，棋盘就在两人面前的床上。Erik轻点棋盘边缘，它旋转起来，将白棋转到Charles的面前。  
“你先下。”  
  
Charles伸出手，将一只卒子向前挪动两步，两人陷入了心照不宣的沉默，轮流采取动作，棋子在盘面上前后闪动。Charles发觉这是很舒缓的，沉迷于游戏的情绪之中，不去想任何事，除了熟悉的策略和接下来的棋步。他慢慢喝完了剩下的水，指挥手下的白棋子冲锋陷阵，终于他的颤抖逐渐消退了，而喉咙的疼痛也变得没那么明显。  
  
他正围住Erik的皇后，准备一举吃掉她，这时候有人轻轻敲了敲门。甚至Erik都僵住了，手还悬在棋盘上方，他们在静默中对视了一眼，默契地得出了共同的结论：只是个信使，因为门外的人还费心敲门，但他一定会把看见的一切原原本本地报告给Shaw。  
  
“到我腿上，”Erik的声音几乎只是低语呢喃，他一眨眼就关上了棋盘，将它塞到枕头下面。他稍稍张开了双腿，而Charles爬过去坐在当中，在Erik的膝上侧着身体，Erik的一根手臂环住他的后背作为支撑。Charles不自在地扭动了一点，当他们俩更好地嵌在一起，侧倚在Erik的胸前，就好像Erik是在用力按着他而非只是松弛地扶住他而已。Erik的另一只手在Charles的上衣下摆停住，Charles简单地一点头表示允许之后，他将手指探进衣物当中，手掌覆着Charles光裸的肌肤，就在这时门又被敲了一下。Charles转过头面向墙壁，将下巴搁在Erik的肩头，听见铁门被拉开的低微声响，Erik冷酷地开口，“什么事？”  
  
拖沓的脚步声显示信使已经走进了房间，而Charles只能想象他和Erik营造的画面，紧紧缠绕在一起，而他在Erik的腿间，Erik则无疑怒视着来人，看上去很生气被打扰一般。“Shaw要大家都去体育馆里，”一个Charles不认识的声音，“而且你要带他一起去。”  
  
“为什么，”Erik说，语调表示自己似乎被冒犯了，“我更想把他锁在这里。”  
“Shaw要所有人质都下去，”那个囚犯坚持，“如果你不听的话责任自负。”  
“除非我告诉他是你没把消息传达清楚，”Erik说，但Charles用余光看见他点了点头，就在那个囚犯准备争辩的时候。“我们会去的。现在出去。”  
  
等门关上之后，Charles从Erik的膝头爬开，沉重地在他身边坐下。“我不想看这种事。”  
  
有那么一秒，他感觉Erik伸出手想要……做什么？安抚他？试着让他放松？警告他？不管原因为何，Erik的手指都扭曲了片刻，但最后还是停留在自己的膝盖上。过了一会儿，Erik说，“待在我身边，”然后站了起来。  
  
Charles咽回险些说出口的自动回应： **我不一直都是吗** ？  
  
  
腹中充斥着冰冷沉重的恐惧感，他跟着Erik穿上靴子，离开他们的房间，朝着走廊尽头的电梯走去。电梯下降的时候，Charles闭着双眼站在Erik旁边，再度感到全身精疲力竭。就好像置身于一颗有五倍重力的星球，整个世界压在他的肩上，似乎要把他压垮。  
  
他甚至没有意识到自己的呼吸变得比平常急促，反胃和恐慌发作的征兆在他体内翻涌，直到Erik摁下了紧急按钮，他们在两层甲板之间暂停了下来。  
  
“Charles，”Erik捧住他的脸颊，拇指轻柔地抚摸Charles眼睛下方的皮肤。“我知道这么说不能安慰你，但被处决比活着被折磨要好。”  
“求你别让我看他们被杀，”Charles低语，紧紧抓住Erik抚摸他脸庞的双手手腕。Erik的骨头在他的紧握下显得似乎有些脆弱，但当他的指尖深深陷进Erik手臂的血肉以支撑自己之时，那腕骨依然坚不可摧，毫无动摇。  
  
Erik与他对视了好一会儿，指腹依旧轻轻摩挲着Charles的肌肤，直到Charles的呼吸逐渐平稳，不再有歇斯底里发作的危险。Erik并没有转开视线，让电梯继续下降，但他们仍旧没有放开对方——只是最低程度的肉体接触，但对于Charles而言犹如救命稻草。  
  
“你没必要看，”Erik说完，电梯在第四层甲板停下了，等电梯门打开，外面人群的喧嚣涌入，他们终于各自松开了手。  
  
心脏仍在胸腔里痛苦地狂跳，Charles紧紧跟着Erik，顺着主要人流向体育馆走去。跟上次Charles来到这里的时候，并没有太大不同；绝大多数运动器材都被推到了墙边，变形的平台依旧竖立在大片空地的中间。与上次不同的是，Charles并没有跟自己的船员同事一起被困在房间中央，而是被Erik拉着前臂、被拖着穿过人群，Erik冰冷的目光为他一路扫清障碍。Charles努力放低视线，不想喝任何人发生眼神接触，不管是饥渴兴奋的囚犯，还是疲倦惊恐的船员。  
  
他猛然记起上一次大家都聚集在这房间里的时候，他的同僚们望着他被送给了Erik。过去了这么久，他们再次看见了他，看见了他的样子——浑身淤青，支离破碎，被人拽着胳膊拉着走，视线低垂——毫无体面可言。他们当中的大多数人经历的挫折也许都比他多，Charles在到达墙边的时候迟钝地想着，因为至少，他只被一个人操过。  
  
这一切有多么 **错误** ，这个事实突然再度击中了他，Erik不得不拉住他的手肘防止他倒向一边。“我——我也不知道我有什么问题，”Charles喃喃地说，开始喘不过气，头脑眩晕，他只想坐下，或是躺下来，闭上双眼睡一整年，让所有困扰全都离他远去，“我只是——我只是不能——上帝，Erik，这一切根本是个 **错误** ——”  
  
“你一点问题也没有，”Erik低声开口，轻轻扶住他的肩膀，让Charles后背靠着墙壁。Erik上前一步，让他俩的正面紧紧相贴，将Charles安全地包覆在墙壁与Erik温暖的躯体之间，这两种坚定不移的力量让Charles不至于灰飞烟灭。当Erik再度开口的时候，Charles能感觉到使用从Erik的胸膛深处震颤而出，让两人同时共振。“你只是灵魂尚存。”  
  
Charles颤抖着，手臂在两人中间交叠，手掌覆在Erik的胸口，如果想要的话，他可以随时推开Erik。但他没有。他只是让Erik继续安抚着他，与此同时整个房间开始变得拥挤，越来越多的囚犯挤了进来，比Shaw那天甄选船员的时候更多。每个人都面朝着房间中央空荡的平台，等待着Shaw到来宣布表演开始。因此站在房间后方的Charles和Erik避开了众人的视线。Charles的视线越过Erik的肩头，不知怎的竟平静了稍许：Erik的陪伴并非多余，而是……足够了。  
  
“我们得离开这艘船，”Charles低语，而Erik发出表示考虑的一声轻哼，Charles决定当做是赞同的表示。  
  
当Shaw和Essex走进体育馆，人群的窃窃私语顿时安静了。身边是Azazel，一群Shaw亲手挑选的亲信，以及一小撮海盗，他们邋遢的衣着和笨重的镭射枪让他们在穿着灰色囚服的犯人中显得异常显眼。Essex的表情就如舰桥上的那次视频通讯里一般毫无波澜，他的视线扫过人头攒动的人群，估测完数量之后就完全忽视了他们。  
  
Shaw，则完全相反，戴着他一贯慈爱的微笑，而双眼依旧冰冷而算计。尽管Shaw不可能从人群中一眼看到他，Charles还是避开了他的视线，直到这群人都走到平台上。  
  
“允许我介绍Essex船长，对于没听说过他大名的那些人，”Shaw开口，他是噩梦马戏团的罪恶领班。“他和他的船员会护送我们到达古勒森，保证我们的安全，并且还会帮我们补充燃料。毕竟，我们可不希望我们借用的IF军舰在路上被错误地击中呢。”  
  
人群中发出一阵哄笑。  
  
“我很荣幸地宣布，我们的支付手段是新鲜的人类奴隶——我们曾经的囚犯同胞——数量绰绰有余。”Shaw愉快地微笑着继续说了下去，“但为了展示良好的商誉，以及表达我们热忱的感谢，我觉得应该来点小小的演出。”Azazel突然伴着一声爆响消失了。“再说，我们的IF变种人朋友们也应该受到些小小的提醒，以记住我们离家乡有多么遥远。”  
  
Azazel再度出现了，看见他身边新出现的人影之后，人群爆发出一阵响亮而兴奋的欢呼。五名宁静号的人类军官跪在高台前方，面对着众人，每人身后都站着一名看守，而这些看守放开手之后就退后了——看起来，Azazel要转移一群人的话，身体接触是必要的。其中四名军官是工程部的，Charles并不怎么认识，但第五人是Kirseth，船上的首席高级军官，他的房间正是Erik占据的那间，而他的床正是Erik每晚操Charles所用的那张床。  
  
聚集的囚犯都疯狂了，猛跺着脚高声呼喊，就像在第一个可怕的早晨对待变种人船员时那样。体育馆里回声响彻，Charles什么也听不清，除了震耳欲聋的、持续不断的咆哮。Shaw让他们又继续了一会儿，时不时用手指着那几位军官，让众人的呼喊分贝变得更大，直到它们变成狂热而失去理智的嗜血狂潮。  
  
军官们看上去都面黄肌瘦，无所适从，带着惊恐与困惑的眼神瞪视着眼前汹涌的人群。很容易从众人之中找到零散站着的船员：它们都僵直不动，与周围振臂高呼的囚犯们截然相反，充满了恐惧和惊慌。  
  
“看着我，”Erik轻声命令，Charles发出一声细小的，扭曲的声音，感觉自己快要吐了。“看着我，Charles。”  
Charles颤抖地呼吸，任由Erik抬起一只手挑起他的下巴，强迫他望进Erik的双眼，而不必越过Erik的肩膀观看Shaw布置的这场盛宴。Erik的目光冷静而沉稳，但什么都不能封锁Shaw的声音。  
  
“这些 **人类** ，”Shaw嗤之以鼻地说，使得房间各处都传来喝倒彩的声音，“曾是船上尊贵的工作人员，负责将我们运到新的监狱之中。幸运的是，我阻止了这件事——”他的声音被几道喧闹的欢呼声打断了，“——而现在，我将他们献给Essex船长，任他处置。”  
  
“星际联邦法律对于我们这里并不适用，”Essex开口，他的声音像是无形的迷雾一般，在房间中激起了逐渐滋生的恶意。Charles恍惚意识到自己握紧了拳头，用力抓住了Erik的上衣前襟。“他们想要规范和控制，不受欢迎的好管闲事者非要插手于他们不该管的事情。我一直期待着有一天，所有IF舰队都被烧成灰、被黑洞吞噬，或是被我们星系中的自由人用离子炮轰得粉身碎骨。”  
  
随之而来的欢呼声比之前任何一次都要响亮，唱诵的声音与恐怖的有节奏跺脚声相和，Charles鼓起勇气越过Erik的脸庞，看见Essex从他的党羽手中接过了一把巨大的镭射枪。  
  
“闭上眼睛，Charles，”Erik说，Charles恍惚地疑惑他怎么会知道发生何事，但随后意识到他一定能够感知到高台上那些枪支的动向。Essex和他的四个手下排成一排，分别站在跪着的军官身后，将他们镭射枪的枪管抵在他们后脑。接下来要发生的事情根本不难猜，因为囚犯们的鼓噪变成了无言的怒吼，一种对于嗜血杀戮场景的狂热追求。  
  
Essex抬起一只手，噪音安静了稍许，然而此刻全然的肃静却是全无可能的。“这些人类将会付出代价，”他开口，Charles猛地闭上了双眼，就在五把枪同时开火、激起人群一阵掀翻屋顶的咆哮之时。  
  
有人在尖叫，不知为何那尖利的哀嚎盖过了囚犯的欢呼，但Charles此刻只能感觉到烧焦血肉的恶心气味，他仍未睁开眼睛，但能够想象到面前的场景，细节清晰得可怕：五具尸体，头部被近距离发射的镭射光束彻底熔化——  
  
他挣脱出Erik的怀抱，低下身子干呕起来，他空空的胃中无任何东西可吐，但他的肌肉仍然痛苦地痉挛着，因为房间内挥之不去的恶臭而咳嗽、抽噎。Erik的一只手，宽阔而温暖，停在了他的后背上，但他正说着的话语却完全被噪音淹没了。  
  
过了一会，Charles感觉到一双手滑到了他的肋下，轻柔地将他身体拉直，然后Erik领他沿着墙边向外走，身体一直挡在Charles外围，屏蔽此刻仍然狂热不减的人群，朝着门口的方向缓缓挪动。Charles麻木地被他拖着，头脑一片空白。高台上已经有五具尸体，而这群囚犯只想要更多。  
  
他们快到门口了，Erik朝着某个撞上他俩的人低吼，而Charles的视线犹如磁铁被吸引一般、从地面挪回了高台之上。Shaw直视着他，脸上露出了然于心的微笑，Charles带着一声痛苦的抽泣收回了目光，几乎踩着Erik的脚急匆匆地往外走，在自己真的开始哭泣之前冲出了房间。  
  
他们一同挤进了走廊，Erik用能力在身后关上门，稍微阻挡了里面的声音，Charles继续走着，直到撞上对面的墙壁，踉跄了一步，开始倚着墙喘息起来。  
  
他头晕目眩。幸好他戴着项圈，他有气无力地想。他认为自己无法承受那些人死亡一刻的所想所感在他脑中回荡。  
  
Erik的手再度抚上了他的后背，坚实而有力。Charles想要让他放开自己，让他别再对自己如此温柔——他们在公开场合，Shaw的手下可能在四处游荡，监视他们的一举一动。但他无力将Erik推开。他不知道从何时起，Erik成为了他在这地狱当中最大的安慰，但当Erik触碰他的时候，他终于感觉自己不再像是一艘被逐渐拆散的沉船。  
  
慢慢地，他的呼吸平稳了下来。他闭上双眼，前额抵着墙壁，艰难地开口，“我知道大多数船员都死了。我知道的。但亲眼看着它发生……像那样……”  
他并没有说完，但Erik说，“我明白。”他将手插进Charles的肘弯，将他扶起，而Charles丝毫没有反抗。  
  
“你需要休息，”当他俩一同朝电梯走去时，Erik说，“回去之后睡一觉。我会在轮到你值班的时候叫醒你。”  
  
Charles点点头，如此深入骨髓的疲倦，连抬头的力气都没有。睡觉听上去是个好主意。事实上，这听上去像是最好的事情；至少他可以失去意识，不用面对Shaw，不用面对他同僚和朋友的死亡，以及持续不断的折磨威胁。这是个赐福一般的逃避方法，是他此刻仅剩的安慰之一。  
  
Erik一挥手，打开了距离他们几步之遥的电梯门，但就在他们抵达之前，一道响亮的喀啦声宣告了Azazel的来临。Charles反射性地后退了一步，Azazel的尾巴勒住他脖颈的记忆还历历在目。当烟雾散去，眼前出现了一群人，手牵着手。  
  
“哎呀，哎呀，”Shaw惬意地开口，放开了Azazel的手臂。“这么早就走了？”  
Erik把Charles用力一推，让他藏在自己身后。“我们观看你的小演出。你还想要什么？”  
“看见你们离开真是遗憾，”Shaw朝Charles露齿一笑。“我希望中尉身体无恙。一堂深刻的课程，向来都是难以下咽的。”  
  
“操你，”Charles在Erik背后咬紧了牙齿，因为压抑已久的情绪而微颤。他知道自己的脸一定是苍白而无血色，因为压力和疲倦而瘦削，但这并没有阻止他以一种从未想过自己能拥有的憎恶怒瞪着Shaw。  
“很抱歉Erik不会让你操我，”Shaw轻笑一声回答，眼睛闪着光。他带来的囚犯和海盗都跟着他笑了起来，不怀好意地看着Charles。“但说到难以下咽，Erik，我有个小小的请求。”  
  
“这是个IF飞行员？”Essex站在Shaw身边发问。这么近的距离单独观察，这位海盗船长相当壮硕，他宽阔的肩膀和健壮的身躯让Shaw显得十分瘦小。他用冰冷，考量的目光上下打量Charles。“他是个变种人，你给他戴了项圈。”  
“我们唯一放过的船员都是变种人，”Shaw随意地回答，“项圈是为了确保他们表现良好。”  
“我懂了。”  
  
“我们允许他们苟活是因为高贵的变种基因，”Shaw继续说着，“但难以忽视的是，他们毕竟在IF军队里工作过。”  
“一群苟且偷生的走狗，”Essex嗤之以鼻。  
“所以我们让他们戴着项圈，”Shaw着重强调，好像他不得不忍受这种负担一般，“唯一能够修补这些懦弱走狗的方法就是改造他们。就好像IF曾经实施过的某个项目一般——连你都会赞许他们的铁腕手段。我最大的希望，就是有一天，那些曾服务于IF的变种人兄弟姐妹能够加入我们，但前提是，他们必须服从我们。”  
  
“这一只看上去并没有服从，”Essex说，研究着Charles的表情。Charles能够感觉到Erik被激怒了。“这一只看上去挺傲慢的。”  
“这一只还在改造过程中，”Shaw笑着说，“我已经让我的朋友，这位Erik帮忙驯服他。对不对啊，Erik？”  
“你把他给了我使用，”Erik平淡地开口，“我跟他之间的任何进展都与你无关。”  
  
“一个性奴，”Essex评价，用全新的目光打量Charles。Charles想要后退一步，但他们被包围在角落，而且他也不想离Erik太远。“我现在明白了。这一只单靠脸都能卖个好价钱。”  
  
“他不卖，”Erik冷酷地说，手伸到身后紧紧地握住了Charles的手腕。  
“真遗憾。”Essex的声音没什么失望的意味，Charles认为这是件好事。他不愿去想假如Essex真的对他感兴趣的话会发生什么；他感觉不管Shaw保证了Erik什么，都会被Essex的高价打动。  
  
Charles抑制不住地颤抖起来，Erik轻轻捏了下他的手腕。  
“不过，关于那个请求，Erik，”Shaw的双眼露出兴奋的神情，“来点展示并没什么不妥。”  
  
“我之前告诉过你，”Erik淡淡地说，“我不会表演给你看的。”  
“Erik，拜托，别在客人面前，”Shaw说着，完全没有费心掩饰自己的雀跃，“别这么让人扫兴。让中尉跪下，给我们看看他口活的技巧。”  
  
Charles感到全身都是冷汗，肌肉惊恐地紧绷起来，随着周围囚犯再度饥渴的笑声。Essex期待地看着他，双臂在胸前交叉，视线紧盯着Charles的嘴唇。Charles感到一阵奇异而尖锐的耳鸣，完全听不见囚犯的声音，全身完全僵住了，而大脑恐慌得一片空白。  
  
Erik朝Shaw怒吼着什么，Charles完全听不清，等他回过神来的时候及时听见Shaw嘲讽的威胁。“如果你真的那么害羞，Erik，我敢肯定这里总有人愿意代替你。”  
  
囚犯和海盗们都做作而狂热地举起了手臂，好像这是在课堂上、而Shaw是老师一般。距离Charles最近的几个人真的伸出手，拍打他，拉扯他的衣服，直到他挣脱开来，紧紧靠住Erik的后背，而这只使得Shaw笑得更开心了。  
“你不是才告诉过我，他是个小荡货吗？”Shaw轻柔地开口，挑起了眉毛。“就在舰桥上？看看他蹭你的样子。要拒绝他真是太残忍了，你不觉得吗？”  
  
Charles松开被Erik紧握的那只手，反过来握住了Erik的手腕，阻止他朝Shaw冲去。他们完全被困在了走廊里，无处可逃，也无处藏身。无计可施。这注定要发生。如果他们现在违抗Shaw，几乎可以肯定Shaw会将Charles从Erik手中抢走，这是一直悬在他们头顶的威胁，有效性和使人惊恐的程度从未减退，Charles心知肚明。当Erik轻微转过头，望向Charles的面庞，Charles已经知道，他也得出了相同的结论。  
  
他们不得不做。他们别无选择。  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：公开羞辱，BJ。

Charles的耳中充斥了嘈杂的嗡鸣。  
  
尽管Charles并不愿意，尽管这令他感到恶心，仅仅是 **想到** 在Shaw和所有囚犯的面前跪下、将Erik的老二含入口中都已经让他羞耻不已，他还是不得不做。Charles并非没做过口活，但这只是Shaw用来贬低侮辱他的又一方式而已，这只使得事情更糟了。  
  
Erik转身背对Shaw，完全正视着Charles，不再关注除他以外的任何人。他抬起双手，温柔地沿着Charles的手臂向上摩挲，直到停在Charles的肩头，小心翼翼地俯视着Charles。Charles吞咽了一口，强迫自己也同样屏蔽周围的其他人，将他的世界缩窄到Erik，只剩Erik。他有种奇怪的罪恶感，因为自己对于帮Erik口交这件事感到如此恶心，但这并不是因为对象是Erik——而是因为Charles被迫这么做。  
  
Charles直视着Erik的视线，给自己暗自打气。他能做到的。如果他的生存命系于此——的确是这样，这事实是如此不公，令他简直想要喊叫起来——他可以暂时把自己的骄傲放下几分钟，做这件事。他朝着Erik几不可辨地点头，几乎只是微微颌首，Erik一定是看到了，因为他按下了Charles的肩膀，动作轻柔但坚定；尽管Charles的腹中搅动着作呕的恐慌感，他还是让自己的膝盖弯了下去，一气呵成地跪到Erik的脚边，手指蜷曲着搭在大腿上。  
  
不管那些囚犯在朝他叫喊着什么，此刻都成为了背景音，言语因为Charles的耳鸣而无法分辨。现在Charles已经完全跪在地上，视线只比Erik的裆部高了少许，当Charles向Erik再一次轻微地点头表示许可之后，Erik的双手缓缓地停在了Charles的发丝之间。 **许可。** 一个多么陌生的概念，在这艘飞船上。  
  
他希望Erik能快点完事，Charles茫然地心想，与此同时Erik收回了一只手，拉低了身前的裤子，掏出自己的阴茎，让它下流地垂在布料外头。Erik并没有硬，一点儿也没有，但这并不能让这群人满意——不需要Shaw说出口，Charles都知道自己必须得吸到Erik射精为止。  
  
然而，这是个小小的安慰，因为Erik并没有在这一切刚开始的时候就勃起，他不会因为Charles被羞辱而感到兴奋。  
  
这时Erik轻轻捧起了Charles的脸庞，修长的手指沿着Charles下颌的曲线滑动。Charles颤抖地吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静，在地板上稍微向前挪动了一点；他的膝盖已经被这该死的地板硌疼了。鉴于他们已经习惯了关上灯在黑暗中性交，这一次是Charles久违地看到Erik的阴茎，有那么片刻他几乎绝望了：他该如何全部把它含进去而不至于呛到呢？  
  
 **用你的手，Xavier，** Charles告诉自己，终于抬起手臂，一只手搭在Erik的胯部，手指蜷曲着扶住那突出的盆骨作为支撑，另一只手握上了Erik的阴茎，缓缓套弄着他，令他振作少许。  
  
“用嘴，别用手，该死的婊子！”一个声音传来，Charles瑟缩了一秒，但Erik温柔的手继续扶在Charles的脸侧，指尖向后滑到他耳根处柔软的肌肤来回摩挲。  
  
Erik的阴茎在他的手中开始充血，被Charles的触摸的刺激下逐渐勃起。没有别的办法让这一切尽快结束，只有直入主题，于是Charles又深吸了一口气，忍下弯腰在地板上蜷缩起来的强烈冲动，然后张开了嘴，双唇包好牙齿，闭上双眼，将Erik阴茎的顶端送入口中。  
  
他有一阵子没做过这个了，但Charles足够熟悉动作。他知道该摊平舌面，尽可能地努力含入更多长度，放慢进度防止噎到自己。Erik很大，Charles的下巴之后会感觉酸痛的，除却他全身已经遍布的伤痛之外，但Charles没有让自己此刻去想这个，而是专注于手上的任务。他将手指上移，握住Erik的阴茎底部，一边套弄着那里一边用尽可能多的唾液浸满Erik的阴茎，双颊因为努力吞入而鼓胀。很湿，很乱，并且他知道自己看上去滑稽极了，但他没有去想， **没有** 去想， **没有去想。**  
  
Erik依然努力保持着静止，尽管Charles能够感觉到他微微颤抖着、努力与想要向前插进Charles口中的本能作斗争，Charles感激于他的体贴。他费尽全力将Erik的性器吞到最深，然后再几乎全部吐出，只留头部在唇间，阴茎充满前液的咸味，以及终于完全勃起了。他用舌头扫过裂缝处，而Erik的下身不自觉地轻微前挺，片刻之后Erik的手指轻抚过Charles的脸颊，作为无言的道歉。Charles继续朝前，用舌尖挑弄Erik性器的下方，在Erik不由自主的抽插之下稳住自己，然后再度吮吸起来，尽可能地全部吞入。  
  
Charles轻微摆动脑袋，感觉像是过去了好几小时，但其实只有短短几秒钟而已，放空口中的空气、一边对Erik的阴茎又舔又吸。Erik只是轻轻向前挺着下身，他俩共同营造了一种迟疑不决的节奏，Erik显然担心把Charles逼得太狠，而Charles依然不能完全放开，尽管已经尽力，依然无法运用自己通常的技巧和热情。他能感觉到自己做得还行，足够的湿热和用力的吸吮保持了Erik的勃起，但他知道，这是不够的，尤其是在Erik仍然如此抑制的情况下。  
  
Charles通过鼻子深深吸了一口气，然后再度尽可能深入地含入了Erik的阴茎，头部抵着他的喉咙微微跳动。他将手从Erik的阴茎底部挪开，向上滑动直到抓住Erik的另一边盆骨，用两只手扶住他的胯部。Charles睁开双眼，尽力地仰视着Erik，对上他的视线，希望Erik能够读懂他眼中隐晦的许可。  
  
Erik的表情坚忍，像是石头刻成，尽管也许是费了很大的力气才在这群观众面前保持静止。他低头望着Charles，当Charles回望他之后，Erik将双手向后移，手指轻柔地缠进Charles的发丝当中，扶住他的后脑勺。然后Erik终于开始认真地挺动下身，操起Charles的嘴巴来，而Charles则大张着嘴承受一切，偶尔吮吸舔弄着帮助Erik尽快释放。  
  
囚犯和海盗们依然叫喊欢呼着，其中一些人无疑还掏出了自己的老二对着Charles被完全使用的画面自渎起来。Charles紧闭双眼，让自己的感官只集中于口中来回抽插的粗大阴茎，忽略其他的一切。他能感觉到Erik快要射了，他的动作开始变得更加不稳、力道变大，就像他平日快要高潮的时候一样，意识到他现在已经如此熟悉Erik的身体，Charles不禁有些惊讶。  
  
“射在他的脸上，Erik，”Shaw的声音穿过了重重喧闹，“让这个小婊子满脸都是精液给所有人看。”  
  
尽管此刻他已经跪在地上、在众人面前被操着嘴巴，Charles显然还是残留着一丝体面的，他的脸颊变得通红。Erik的节奏并没有减缓，于是Charles将手指陷进Erik的胯部，将Erik拉近，几乎被Erik深深捅入他喉咙的老二噎到，但他轻轻捏了捏Erik，希望他能够收到自己的讯息——他们也许无法拒绝Shaw强迫进行的这一场演出，但至少可以选择它结束的方式。  
  
Erik最后将下身挺动了一次，两次，然后将阴茎齐根埋入Charles的口中，发出一道轻柔的呻吟射进了他的喉咙。Charles继续闭着双眼，任由Erik滚烫粘稠的精液淌过自己的喉咙。突然意识到他的腿因为一直跪着而微微颤抖，意识到他的双眼因为嘴部的酸痛而溢满了泪水。他感觉肮脏，因为众人聚焦于他身上的沉重压力，突然他承受不住了，他再也忍受不了，于是他从Erik面前抽身后退，Erik的阴茎从他口中滑出，伴着一声濡湿的轻响。头部在他的唇间跳动，将Erik的最后一点精液涂抹在他的唇上，而Charles瘫倒在地，依然跪着，但折起了双腿，整个人喘着粗气。  
  
“真遗憾，”Shaw评价道，“他被射在脸上会很好看的。”他的声音尽量随意而放松，然而Charles心知肚明。他们在众目睽睽之下公然违抗了他。跟整件事相比只是微小的一部分，但Charles知道之后他俩会收到惩罚。但此刻他实在无力去在意。  
  
Erik将自己的裤子重新拉好，伸出手握住Charles的一边胳膊，将他拉了起来。Charles有些踉跄，膝盖酸痛，双腿如马驹一般颤抖不停，于是Erik继续扶着他的手臂，拉着他穿过人群，一路推开让得不够快的人。Charles在他身后跌跌撞撞地走着，在头晕目眩的境况下仍无法正常地行走。令人惊讶地，Shaw并没有阻拦他们，而是转过身和Essex谈话去了。  
  
电梯门被Erik用能力拉开了，几秒之后Charles就被拖进了里面，门关上了，将走廊隔绝在视线之外。当他们开始上升的时候，Erik将Charles的双手放在栏杆上面，确保Charles扶稳站好之后，退到了狭小轿厢的另一头，尽可能多地拉开他俩之间的距离。  
  
空间，Charles飘渺地想着，他是在努力给我私人空间。他为此十分感激，在电梯上升的途中用力咽下喉头的酸苦。当电梯门在他们住的那一层打开之后，他自己踉踉跄跄地走了出去，险些朝他们的房间狂奔。Erik仍然快步走到他的前面，等到Charles赶上他的时候，房门已经打开了，里面的灯也已经亮起。  
  
“我应该——”Erik刚开口，但在他说完之前，Charles就跑向了卫生间，用力捶下洗手台的出水按钮，用水流冲洗着自己的口腔。没花多久就洗去了舌尖精液的味道，但他还是待在那里好一会儿，大口咽下清水，试图缓解喉咙的酸痛。  
  
当他关上水龙头之后，他抬起眼，看到Erik局促地站在门口，手中拿着一杯水。这实在没什么必要，鉴于Charles已经饮下了好几口自来水，但他眼中的神色令Charles不禁伸出手去，轻声道谢之后接过了他手中的玻璃杯。Erik的视线追随着他，看着他喝完了一整杯，好像他在等着Charles突然奔溃的一刻。  
  
Charles把杯子搁在了洗手台上，说道，“我没事。”  
“你不可能没事，”Erik的目光闪烁。“ **那种** 事情。我本应该……”  
  
Charles摇了摇头。“当时你也做不了任何事。你和我，我们都是Shaw的卒子。你只是不幸被他针对而已。”Charles的嘴唇自嘲地扭曲起来。“我猜我也挺不幸的。因为我有张天生适合吸老二的嘴，嗯？”  
  
Erik的表情是他从未见过的温柔。他又凝视了Charles好一会儿，然后朝着门外的方向一点头。“过来坐。”  
这并非一个命令，但Charles顺从地照做了。等他在通常的那边床上坐下之后，Erik站到了床脚，他收紧的下巴肌肉在跳动。如今已经了解Erik讲话有着自己的节奏，不管怎么催促他也不会令他吐出一个字，于是Charles坐着，后背紧紧靠着床头板，耐心等待着。  
  
终于，Erik开口，“我很抱歉。”  
“刚才发生的事情不是你的错，”Charles冷静地说。他体内的一部分震惊于自己有多么平静。也许他终于抵达了惊恐和忧惧的阙值，抑或这种超然只是一种应对机制。之前发生的事情 **真的** 感觉像是很遥远了，尽管这几乎不可能，就好像Charles是观看了这一切发生在别人身上一般。  
  
“我还是很抱歉，”Erik说，他的声音粗哑。他焦虑不安地抓了抓头发，转过身去，后背形成一条修长的，僵硬的直线。“我真希望你根本没有上过这艘该死的飞船。”  
  
Charles瞪着他好一会儿，一个模糊的念头开始在他的脑中涌起。他想得越久，越觉得它有道理。Erik一直对他很好。Erik似乎真的喜欢他。最主要的是，Erik恨Shaw，这意味着他渴望离Shaw越远越好，这种渴望跟Charles惊恐的情绪碰巧相符。  
  
“Erik，”他慢慢地说，“让我们一起逃出去。”  
Erik微微转过头，用余光瞟了Charles一眼。“走廊里很危险。海盗还在船上，而且在刚才发生那件事之后……”  
“不，我不是说离开这房间。我的意思是，离开这艘船。”他停顿了一会儿让Erik意会，然后继续说下去，“我是个飞行员。我可以操作一个逃生舱，如果你能带我过去的话。我是说，带我们。我不会丢下朋友一个人离开。你可以帮我扫清道路，我就能带我们逃出这里。”  
  
在他说话的同时，Erik转过身子，睁大了双眼。Charles突然惊恐起来，担心自己是不是一直都误解了Erik，Erik会不会拽着他的项圈把他拖出门外，把他带到Shaw面前，指控他违抗船长。但他继续说着，因为他也没有别的事情可做，因为他担心如果自己停下，Erik就会朝他扑来。“通常来讲，逃生舱只适合短途飞行，但也有特例显示，改造过的逃生舱也可以旅行数十光年。IF军方几年前曾经试验过最为先进的逃生舱之一，R600.在稍许改造之后，它们可以达到曲速航行速度，并且持续三分钟左右。曲率航行三分钟足够将我们送到很远的距离之外，如果时机把握得好。我们只需要一名工程师——也许，Darwin——去第九层甲板上的逃生舱，看看他能做……什么……”  
  
他突然领悟过来，胸口像是被激光穿透。Erik认真研究的图纸，Darwin提到的Alex与Erik合作的秘密项目，Erik一开始要他的原因……  
  
“你已经在计划逃跑了，”Charles毫无知觉地开口。“所以你才叫Alex带走了Darwin。所以你才要了我。”  
  
Erik给了他一个疲倦的、几乎是在微笑的表情，点了点头。“我还以为你应该猜到了。”  
“这么长时间……你一直没告诉我？”他的声音难以置信地提高了音调。“我本来可以帮忙的。我比谁都还想离开这艘该死的飞船！”  
  
“我当时不能信任你，”Erik说。“至少一开始不行。你可能会像你的朋友Ramirez一样，那个人为了活命可以牺牲你。我无法保证你不会像他一样，将我出卖给Shaw。”  
“我 **绝对** 不会！”  
“人为了生存什么都做得出来。他们会做那些发誓不会做的事情。”  
  
“那现在呢？”Charles问。“你信任我吗？”  
一阵强烈的情感拂过Erik的面容，转瞬即逝，Charles来不及解读。“超过这飞船上其他任何人，”他安静地承认，好像这是一个他藏匿多年的秘密。“我信任你。”  
  
就这样，Charles的怒意消失无踪了。“为什么？”片刻之后，他沉静但好奇地问。  
  
Erik收紧了下巴，看上去不想回答这个问题。Charles刚要让他不必答了，他就张开嘴说道，“因为你用你的身体信任了我。并非出于自愿，”他弥补地说，“但最近你受到了很多要求，尤其是出自我。”  
“你也别无选择，”Charles刚刚开口，Erik就摇了摇头。  
“但毕竟是我选择了你，”Erik简单地说，“而你允许我对你做各种事情，尽管周围环境险恶，你仍然带着令人敬佩的优雅风度。你信任我不会故意伤害你，所以我怎能不回以信任？”  
  
Charles吞咽了一刻，突然感到口干舌燥。“好吧，”他说，“好吧。”  
  
“Alex和Darwin一直在改造工程甲板上的一个逃生舱，”Erik说，在Charles仍有些回不过神的时候已经切入了主题。“而我力所能及地帮助他们。进展很慢，而且不能被发现，但等到抵达古勒森之前应该能够做完。”  
  
“古勒森，”Charles重复了一次，声音低落了一些，尽管他努力掩饰心中的失望。他们距离古勒森还有三个月的时间。  
Erik点头。“这是我们的极限了。这工作需要极致的小心和严谨，因为我们都不想钻进逃生舱离开这艘船、结果漫无目的在太空中飘浮。我们需要确保能够做到。”  
  
“对，我明白。”Charles思索了一会儿。“即便如此，在燃料耗尽之前我们还是逃不了太远。你接下来的计划是？”  
“Logan和Rogue也参与了，”Erik回答，“Logan说他有个朋友愿意接应我们，只要我们距离古勒森足够远之后。”  
“Logan能被信任吗？”  
“Rogue信任他，”Erik干巴巴地说，“你信任Rogue吗？”  
  
“是的，”Charles说，因为自己的毫不迟疑而感到一些惊讶。“她治好了我的手。所以当时你才跟他们说，治疗我是一种保险费用。”  
“没错，”Erik回答。“大家都知道我们需要一个能够发挥作用的飞行员。”  
“好吧，”Charles回答。尽管他不敢说出口，但他能够感觉到自己的胸中涌起了一点小小的希望，逃脱这里的希望。在失去希望这么久以后——上帝，只有几个月而已，但感觉像是过了两个世纪——他激动得几乎想要哭泣，胸口的大石似乎变轻许多。“首先我需要跟你一起研究一下计划，但我能做到的。逃生舱很容易操作，因为它们的设计就是为了紧急情况时人人都能航行，但你们毕竟做了很多改造，小心一点总不为过。”  
  
Erik看上去很欣慰，再次点了点头。“当然。”  
“还有谁参与了？”  
“就这么多，”Erik回答，“你，我，Logan，Rogue，Alex，而且我确定Alex会想带上Darwin。”  
  
Charles心算了一下。“还有两个座位。”  
Erik挑起了一边眉毛。“你知道我们不可能救得了所有人。”  
“我知道，”Charles开口，因为这事实而感到一阵恶心。他们将要把别人抛在身后，留那些人独自面对这令人毛骨悚然的厄运。“但我们至少可以多带两个人。”  
  
“那么，你在考虑谁？”片刻停顿之后，Erik问到。Charles感觉他并不太愿意这计划涉及更多人，但……但是。听上去，他愿意在这个方面向Charles让步。“必须是我们能够信任的人，不会泄露秘密背叛我们的人。只要有人发现这个计划，哪怕只是蛛丝马迹，一切都完了，我们也会完蛋。”  
  
“我知道，”Charles迅速地说，“我们甚至不必现在就告诉任何人。我们可以等到古勒森附近再说。但我在考虑Hank——McCoy医生，当然了。我还认识一个叫Angel的工程师，如果她还安好的话。”他感觉糟透了，不得不只挑选出两个人。但也许等到他们回到文明世界之后，Shaw应该已经在补充燃料之后透露了最终的目的地，那时候他们就会知道该如何指挥IF军队追踪宁静号。其他的船员仍有生还的希望，而Shaw和囚犯们都会被绳之以法。  
  
“McCoy医生，”Erik赞同地重复，“还有Angel。我并不认识她，但下次我去见Alex和Darwin的时候，我会叫他们把她单独叫出来，至少可以让她帮忙改造逃生舱，如果她不会泄密的话。”  
“Angel应该是安全的，”Charles向他保证。他只能希望她在这过去的几星期之内 **安然无恙** ，不敢去想囚犯们对她最糟的待遇。  
“好的，”Erik说，Charles努力扯出一个淡淡的，迟疑的微笑。他感觉他俩终于有了进展，在长久的痛苦游移以及行走在刀尖上的紧张试探之后。Erik真的是在这一切当中他能够遇见的最美好事物；他简直不敢想象要是Erik没有挑选他的话，现在他会如何，也完全不想知道。  
  
他的思绪被一个大大的呵欠打断了，终于疲倦席卷了他的全身，他的眼皮开始沉重地打架，令Erik不禁发出一声被逗乐的轻笑。  
  
“睡吧，”他说，离开了床边，“你需要睡眠。”  
“你不会走吧，会吗？”Charles问，尽管他已经躺了下去，把被子拉到身上。  
  
“我就在这里，”Erik安静地说，并无评判的意味，在屏幕前的椅子里坐下了。“我哪里都不去。”  
  
“好的，”Charles说，最后的紧张情绪也彻底消失了，“很好。”之后，他很快就陷入了沉睡，知道自己在Erik的守护之下会很安全。  
  
  


*

  
  
Charles最后睡了整整十二个小时，第二天早上醒来的时间比往常都晚。他庆幸自己并不记得睡眠中是否做了梦，但床单有些胡乱地缠在他的腿间，他花了一会儿才挣脱出来。因他的动作而警觉，Erik扭头望向他，还坐在屏幕显示的图纸前面。Charles怀疑他是不是根本就没睡过。  
  
“你醒了，”Erik说，他并没有问Charles感觉如何，这令Charles心生感激。他自己都不知道自己的感觉，在昨天的事件之后。至少，在表面上，他累坏了，但在Erik告诉他逃跑计划之后一点小小的火光在他的体内重燃起来。“你洗澡的时候，我出去一下，可以吗？”  
“可以，”Charles尝试了第二次才发出声音，嗓音沙哑。他清了清喉咙，努力不因为酸痛感而皱起眉头。“我没事的。”如果他说出声来，也许就会成真。  
“不会太久，”Erik向他保证，于是Charles只能点头，跌跌撞撞地站起身，用疼痛的双腿支撑自己走进了浴室。  
  
他关上门之后，在镜子里仔细检视自己。他的喉咙有一大堆丑陋的瘀伤，三道划过他脖颈的清晰细线是Azazel勒住他时留下的，是斑驳的青色、紫色和黑色。种类更丰富了，他疲倦地心想，反正他的全身也都是淤痕了，但这几块尤其疼痛，哪怕只是看见。至少，当他快速刷牙漱口之后，他也并没有因为之前粗暴的口交而朝水槽里吐出任何血沫。  
  
这念头开始将他拖入不愿回想第二遍的黑暗记忆，于是Charles赶紧脱掉衣服，走进淋浴间，打开按钮之后站在蒸腾着热气的水流下面，试图完全放空自己。  
  
然而他的大脑依然在飞速运转，思考着他们逃脱的可能性。如果他们真的能够做到的话，如果他们真的会成功……Charles就可以回家了。他能够再次见到Raven，认识他刚出生的外甥或外甥女。上帝啊，她就快要到预产期了，甚至可能已经生下了孩子。Charles不得不闭上双眼祈祷，身体的每一个细胞都希望她一切顺利。Raven一定非常担心他，并且因为在他出发之前没有跟他说话而感到内疚。他希望她能为了孩子好好保持身体健康。  
  
他好奇Erik是否意识到，他给了Charles一个多么珍贵的礼物，将他包括进逃脱计划当中。Charles从这场噩梦的一开始就不敢去想自己的妹妹，只能专注于每天的挣扎求生。但现在，他能够展望未来，再度燃起希望。这令他的心脏抽痛起来，疯狂地想要这计划成功，想要回家。  
  
Charles终于开始真正洗起澡来，用肥皂擦净自己每一寸肌肤，在淤青最严重的部位放轻了动作，在头发上涂满泡沫之后彻底在热水下冲干净。当他从浴室走出，擦干身体穿好衣服之后，他感觉再度像个人类了，身心都变得清爽了稍许。  
  
Erik要么是没有离开，要么是在Charles洗澡的途中已经从外面回来了，因为等Charles踏出浴室的时候，他已经站在了桌边，看上去一副期待的表情。  
“怎么了？”Charles问，又感到一阵熟悉的疲倦，但Erik只是朝着桌子点了一下头。  
“带了点你可能会喜欢的东西。”  
  
Charles走近了一些。桌上的东西像是——“那是食堂里的餐盒吗？”  
  
“是的，”Erik高兴地说，“Essex带来了他们飞船的厨子，所以他们重启了这艘船上的餐饮系统。这包是我带给你的。打开看看。”  
Charles一个箭步冲到桌前，撕开了饭盒的塑料包装。热气蒸腾上升，鸡肉和土豆泥的美味香气充满了他的鼻腔，令他立刻流起了口水，Charles立即用手抓起了一块鸡胸肉，咬了一大口。  
“慢点儿，”Erik提醒道，而Charles几乎是直接咽了下去，“还有坐下来吃，它又不会跑掉。”Charles身旁的椅子自己从桌底抽了出来，轻轻蹭了蹭他的腿。“保温杯里还有果汁，如果你想喝的话。”  
  
Charles一屁股坐到椅子里，依然顾不上说话。在三个月只吃软管食物的日子之后，这就仿若身在天堂。鸡肉是去骨的，所以他毫无阻碍地全部吞掉了，连皮一起，然后又去抓第二块。Erik的表情处于想笑和轻微的警惕之间，轻轻将果汁推到了他的面前，然后坐到他的对面看着他吃，摸索着撕开了包着一次性餐具的塑料纸，递给Charles勺子和餐巾。  
  
Charles狼吞虎咽地吃掉了剩下的鸡肉，然后开始朝土豆泥下手，用勺子舀起之后一口咽下，大概之后要被噎得打嗝了。但他控制不了，他最近实在是太饿了；一种永不停息，暗藏着的胃痛感在体内栖息，令他无暇专心于其他需要担心的事情。直到土豆泥只剩一半之后，他才终于放慢了一点速度，停下来喝了一大口果汁，享受那冰凉的、沁爽的滋味滑过喉咙，和他一直喝的不新鲜灌装水的味道大相径庭。  
  
“谢谢你，”等Charles用勺子刮干净了餐盒的角角落落之后，他俯身靠在椅背上，几周以来第一次感到饱得满足，因为一餐货真价实的美味食物，“我——谢谢你。”  
“不用客气，”Erik温柔地说，为了避开他过久的视线，Charles埋下头去展开餐巾，擦干净自己的手指。之后Erik伸手拿起了餐盒往垃圾桶走去，而Charles仔细审视着他。这是他最喜欢的那一面Erik，是只有他俩单独待在这房间里的时候他才能看到的。  
  
将手肘撑在桌面上，Charles开口发问，“你为什么会进KG监狱？”  
Erik朝他挑起一边眉毛。“我给你带了好吃的，结果你突然变得好管闲事了？”  
“我只是好奇。你没必要回答。”  
  
Erik慢慢走回了桌旁，再次坐在他的对面，用难以读懂的视线凝视着他。Charles回瞪着他，努力不眨眼睛。比他想得要难。“我杀了人。”  
Charles深吸一口气，缓缓地吐出。他猜测过，甚至预料到了，但听到这猜想被证实还是令人震惊。“为什么？”  
“因为他们该死，”Erik简单地回答。  
“你是终极审判者吗？”Charles问，并非出于想要反对他或是试图证明Erik是错的，只是——表示理解。他想要理解Erik。  
“在这件事上，的确如此，”Erik只是平静地说了这一句。Charles知道还有很多隐情，一定有的，但他感觉他们已经进入了极深的私人领域，比他曾透露的IF军校故事还要隐秘许多。他知道Erik毫无疑问是个杀人犯，而且看似毫无悔过之意。他想要理解Erik，但也不想太快将此事继续追问下去。  
  
“那为什么Shaw这么讨厌你？”Charles换了一个话题。  
Erik皱起了脸孔。“因为我在KG的时候从不遵从他的规则。”  
“他在KG的时候，跟现在一样吗？”  
“也许要好上一丁点儿，因为那时候他还带着项圈。但在大部分层面上，是的。Shaw统治整个巢穴，基本上可以决定谁在上面而谁又被操。有的时候，这是字面上的意思，你熟悉的。”  
  
Charles的嘴唇扭曲了。“没错。”  
“当我刚来到KG的时候，伤得很严重。我起初是在KG的医院里接受少剂量的药物注射，但他们只会让你在那儿待到重伤愈合为止，然后就把你丢进其他人中间，所以根本没有时间恢复力量。任何显露出的脆弱状态都会让你成为容易得手的目标，所以我当时完全无法防御自己。Shaw就在那时候出现了。”  
  
Charles不需要想像身处于囚犯之中，被人看出自己的软弱，是一种怎样的恐惧——他就过着这种日子。“他有没有——？”  
“他问了我的变种能力，表示了赞赏，”Erik缓缓摇了摇头，知道Charles想问的是什么。“因为就像你所看到的，Shaw喜欢被一群能力强大的变种人包围，尽管在KG我们都还戴着抑制项圈。所以他保护了我，有一阵子我很安全。”  
“所以他只是……吸收你作为他的手下之一。”  
  
Erik点点头。“我当时不认识监狱里的任何人，也不知道每个人的地位如何，所以一开始我以为自己很幸运。自从我突然加入Shaw的帮派之后，就获得了豁免权，不再被人殴打，没有成为别人的性玩具，或是在等待身体恢复的时候被人杀掉。在Shaw的保护之下没有人敢碰我。”  
“什么改变了？”Charles问。  
“随着时间推移，我开始看清Shaw真正的嘴脸还有他的行事方式，就像他在这儿一样统治着其余的囚犯。他的随从会在他的命令之下殴打或是强奸任何人。所以等到我的伤全好了以后，我知道自己能够不需Shaw的保护存活下去，我就离开了他的帮派。”  
  
“他就放你走了？”Charles问，尽管事实很明显，Shaw并没有因为Erik的离开而杀了他。但Charles仍然无法想像Shaw怎么可能如此轻易地放走Erik。  
“一开始他试图跟我谈话，每隔几天就来游说我重回他的队伍。”Erik的视线越过Charles落在对面的墙上，陷入了回忆。“他不喜欢我白白接受他的帮助。在他的眼里，他帮了我一个大忙，在我受伤的时候保护了我。的确如此，但我告诉他，这仍然不会让我像条狗一样对他言听计从。”  
“他肯定也不喜欢 **这个** 。”  
  
“正是，”Erik说，几乎毫无感情，但随后再度变得黯然起来。“在那之后他不再友好，并且说我让他在其他囚犯面前丢了面子，因为我毫发无伤地从他手下离开了，这实在配不上他对我的关照。我对他说我不在乎，我不像他的其余手下那样可以被人呼来唤去。显而易见，他也不喜欢这个。”  
“然后发生了什么？”Charles问，心中有些恐惧。  
  
“他为了显示出宽宏大量而退让了，就好像他给了我极大的恩赐，”Erik回答，“你见过他惺惺作态的样子了。再说，他还是要留一些体面的，因为在那时候基本上整座监狱的人都等着看事情的发展。我大概是有些搅乱了权威，尽管我想要的只是一个人待着。”  
“我相信你，”Charles说，而Erik给了他一个表示感谢的轻微颌首。  
  
“在那之后，暴动就发生了。Shaw本来可以派所有手下追捕我，单纯为了将我打得半死然后拖回他的身边。但是这样显得太针对个人，直接杀了我也没有意义。他有了新的目标，新的强迫症，他要看着我被迫跪在他的脚边。”  
“全程狱警都在干什么？”Charles问，感到一阵恶心。“他们不会阻止囚犯们斗殴或是自相残杀？”  
“狱警根本不在乎我们中间的事，尤其是在变种人之间，”Erik说，在这一刻他曾经的冰冷蔑视情绪有些回来了。“有半数时间他们都只让事情变得更糟，如果他们想要制止斗殴，就只会故意添乱、把肇事者拎到操场里暴打一顿，然后把我们全都揍得走不动路。我能够对付Shaw派来对付我的人，但我最严重的伤都是归功于狱警看守。我们不能反抗，你明白的。他们用这种方式压迫我们。”  
  
Charles紧张地吞咽了一下。“我很遗憾。”  
  
Erik吐出一口气。“不管怎样。终于我遇到了Logan和Rogue。Logan也无法忍受Shaw。Rogue说服我们，最明智的方法是我们三人团结起来，鉴于Logan无意搀和监狱里的政治斗争，而我依然想要自己一个人行动、不想再欠谁的情。显而易见，我一个人无法坚持下去，于是我同意了。Logan同意，只是因为他基本上会听Rogue说的任何话。”  
“Alex呢？”  
“也是Rogue挑选出来的。”  
“所以Shaw依然觉得你欠他当初保护你的恩情，不喜欢你是因为你拒绝听命于他，”Charles说，试图理清楚，“那你为什么在这艘船上会听他的？”  
  
“因为我知道这可能是我逃离的机会，”Erik回答，“既是逃离Shaw，也是逃离这座监狱。我无意在监狱里荒废余生，而这正是完美的机会。我听说Shaw在我们的转移途中有所计划，于是我轻易说服他我的能力能够使他的整个行动更加顺畅。如果我能够有机会逃脱这里，我能够忍受暂时在他的手下听命。”  
“我明白了。”Charles真的明白。Erik只是在做为了生存下去而不得不做的事情。  
“他也利用你作为一个控制我的手段，而我对此表示抱歉，”Erik安静地补充。“我向来拒绝参与强奸和暴力事件，当我还在他手下的时候，他认为我是出于软弱。强迫我强暴你，自从我独占你以来，这是他报复的手段。但只要他不知道我一开始要你的原因……”  
  
“我们会熬过去的，”Charles说。“在这件事上我们已经脱离了他的掌握自从……自从我们找到方法之后。他可以继续相信你在强暴我。如果让他以为他赢了，这对于我们的长期利益有好处，因为这样他就永远不会知道你挑选我的真正理由，等他发现的时候已经为时已晚。”  
“但我还是很抱歉，”Erik简单地说，作为一个在刚才故事中如此高傲的男人，他此刻真的是在真心道歉。“我并没有想到他对于我操你这件事有如此执着的兴趣。我一开始的计划只是挑选一个飞行员，把他或者她藏在我的房间里，伪装成我的性奴，但事实上并没打算真的碰他们。我只要保证他们的安全，这样等时机到来的时候，就可以操控逃生舱离开这里。我本应该猜到Shaw会利用这个机  
会。”  
  
“是啊。我想，对于他，总要抱着最糟糕的猜测才行。”  
Erik伤感地一笑。“我的经验正是如此。”  
  
有很长的一会儿，他们只是一同坐着，共享着令人舒适的静默，各自沉浸在自己的思索中，直到另一个念头击中了Charles。“Erik，在这次转移之前，你在KG待了多久？”  
Erik平静地从桌子对面望向他。“六年。”  
  
“噢，”Charles轻柔地说。六年。并不算最长的牢狱时光，但在Shaw的恐怖统治和狱警的残酷对待下，仍是太过漫长了。真令人惊奇，Erik自己并没有成为一个怪物。  
“哦，”Erik回应，然后两人再度回到若有所思的沉寂之中。  
  
后颈传来的一阵刺痛令Charles回到了现实，在片刻的思索之后，他开口，“Erik，你信任我，对不对。”  
“我已经告诉过你。”  
Charles将手指弯进项圈里面，轻轻扯了扯。“你能把这个拿掉吗？就在这儿。私底下，只有我们两人的时候。”  
Erik迟疑了。“如果Azazel出现……”  
“求你，”Charles说。“我不在乎他会不会来，到那时候再处理。但这个……我再也不能继续戴下去了。我需要摆脱它。”  
  
他从被它环上脖颈的那一刻就想摆脱它。他震惊自己竟然忍受了这么久。当然了，过去几周噩梦般的生活让他无暇顾及流淌于全身的抑制剂。他实在太疲倦了，要是平时的话他很难忍受自己失去能力如此之久，但每当他的注意力移到这件事上，他脑中的空虚感觉都剧痛难忍。  
  
“这无法让你的能力回来。药效解除还需要时间。”  
“我知道，”Charles说，紧张地吞咽了一口。  
“那好吧，”Erik说，带着准备就绪的语气，这令Charles震惊了一秒，但随后想起Erik确切地了解失去能力是种什么样的感觉。“但如果有人靠近，就戴回去。”  
“同意。”  
  
他期待Erik会一挥手，转瞬之间松开他的项圈。但Erik却坐到了他左手边的椅子上，向前移了一点，直到他俩的膝盖几乎碰到。他小心翼翼地抬起手，覆在Charles的颈侧，手指轻轻抚摸着下面的淤青。项圈从他的脖子周围融开了，冰冷的触感就像是冷水流过肌肤。这是Charles经历过最为怪异的感觉之一，当他定睛看去的时候，发觉项圈在Erik的另一只手中重新组成了形状，变回一个完美的，黑色的圆圈。  
  
片刻之后他才意识到Erik的右手还在他的皮肤上，指腹轻柔地摩挲着Charles的脸颊下方。然后他将手移到了Charles的颈后，把他向前拉去，而Charles知道自己有时间挣开，知道自己只要开口拒绝Erik就会立即停下。但他没有，而是任由Erik向前倾身，越来越近，直到，他俩的嘴唇终于相触。  
  
Erik有力的手指缠绕在Charles的发丝间，但他的吻却是试探而羞涩的。他比Charles十五岁时的初吻对象还要犹豫不决，而Charles难以解释骤然从胸中涌起的强烈情感。他用双手捧住Erik的脸，将Erik拉得更近，直到自己的每一重感官都被Erik填满：他闻到Erik的气味，Erik的皮肤在他的指尖，Erik大睁的双眼铭刻在他的记忆，Erik的味道在他的口中如此清晰。Charles通常不喜欢睁着眼睛接吻，但他无法将视线从Erik的面上移开，无法抑制流经全身的快感，当他将舌头探进Erik的口中、激起他一声低低的呻吟。  
  
因为Charles并没有脱身指责他，Erik变得大胆了一些，俯身加深了这个吻，吮吸着Charles的舌头引发他一道相似的呻吟，他们的鼻尖摩擦着，Erik追随着Charles的舌尖，掌握了主控权。Charles张开双唇，让Erik带着一声轻柔的叹息在他的口中探索，终于闭上了双眼，享受Erik与他唇齿交接的天鹅绒般柔软质感。Erik只是在模仿Charles刚才的动作，但就如同下棋一般，Erik学得很快。  
  
  
他们同时分开，一起呼吸空气，但并没有离得很远；Erik的手依然搭在Charles的后颈，手指缠绕在他的发丝中间，前额与Charles相抵，在彼此之间狭小的罅隙间大口喘息着。Charles一直闭着眼睛，向前贴着Erik的额头，双手依旧捧着Erik的脸颊。他们俩并非吻得喘不过气——这个吻没有那么饥渴——但仍然感觉直击灵魂，就好像他们之间有什么改变了，因此使他们头晕目眩起来。  
  
Charles的双手向下滑过Erik的颈侧，轻抚着他的双肩，停在了那里，稳住自己之后再度扬起了头，仅凭本能与触感追索着Erik的嘴唇，引发了他们的第二个吻。Erik急切地迎上他，然后俩人再度迷失了，嘴唇带着更多的意图贴到了一起，房间里几乎令人耳鸣的寂静被轻柔的，濡湿的声响和接吻间隙细小的喘息声搅乱，而这一次，是真的吻到喘不过气。  
  
在某一刻Erik的另一只手在Charles的后背上缓慢逡巡，紧紧攥住他的上衣之后又放松了拳头，转而将Charles拉得更近以加深他们的吻。Charles向前倾得太厉害，几乎快要从椅子边缘掉下去，在真的差点滑下去的时候他猝然向后退，发出一声惊讶的轻喘。  
Erik任由他向后挪了一点，但仍然轻柔地抓着Charles。他的双颊泛红，嘴唇因为亲吻而湿润，Charles不用猜都知道自己也是一样。“到这里来？”Erik问，朝床的方向偏了偏头。  
  
Charles迟疑了。有一条界限，就在某处，他们即将跨越、但可能还没准备好。除非从一开始这界限就不存在——Shaw插足于他们之间的每一件事，而Erik直到现在的所做作为仍让人迷惑不解。Charles已经不知道自己应该 **何去何从** 。  
  
“你可以拒绝，”Erik轻柔地告诉他，指尖带着虔诚的爱护轻抚着Charles颈后柔软的卷发，“没关系的。但我的确欠你一次口交。”  
  
“你不欠我任何东西，”Charles反射性地回答，在自己来得及思考之前就脱口而出。然而，等说出口之后，他意识到自己的确是真心实意的。Erik对他并没有应尽的责任。至少不是这件事。  
“我就知道你会那么想，”Erik回答，一眨不眨地对上他的视线，“但如果你同意的话，我也愿意。不是因为Shaw想要我这么做，而是因为我自己想要。我想要让你觉得舒服，Charles，假使你允许我。”  
  
“我可以拒绝？”Charles低语，感觉胸腔里宛如通了电，兴奋地震颤着，好像他即将爆炸一般。他终于再次得到了自由选择的权利。  
“是的，”Erik认真地回答，没有丝毫嘲弄或是讪笑的语气。他的手指最后一次抚过Charles的发丝，轻轻松开了手，向后坐回了一点。“我们可以做任何你想做的事，Charles。”  
  
Charles不得不因为Erik话语中的真诚而用力吞咽了一口，因为自己几乎想哭的冲动而感到有些羞赧——他能感觉到泪水，厚重又滚烫，在他凝视着Erik的时候在眼角聚集。他几乎想要拒绝Erik的请求，仅仅是出于新奇，能够再一次说出不要，能够有选择的权利。但……他想要Erik触碰他，在Shaw强加于他们两人身上的联结界限之外。这一次，只是为了他们两人，并且彼此都真正地同意。  
  
Erik也许是个因为犯下杀人罪行而锒铛入狱的囚犯，但Charles在过去的几个月里与他囚禁在一起，完全处于Erik的掌控之下。Erik本可以伤害他无数次——他的确这么做了，在一开始，但只是为了表演给Shaw和他的党羽看，而在这该死的糟糕现实中，这种行为几乎可以被归结于恩赐了。然而当他上Charles的时候，总是那么温柔而小心，允许Charles掌握主控权，而这艘飞船上的任何一个其他囚犯都会贪婪地将他按在身下、操得他流血都不会停止。  
  
而此刻Erik耐心地坐在他面前，再度给予Charles拒绝他的权利，即便只有这一次机会。他们之后仍将继续上床，为了瞒天过海，也为了达成Shaw病态的喜好，但这一次与Shaw无关。只和他们两人有关。  
  
Charles站了起来，握住了Erik的手。“好的，”他轻轻地说，微微拉了Erik一下让他也站起来，这动作使得他们胸口紧贴，“好的。”  
  
Erik并没有问他是否确定，一下子就接受了Charles的回答，这令Charles心生感激。他低下头匆匆又吻了Charles一下，短暂而甜蜜，然后低声开口，“过来躺下。”  
  
Charles任由自己被他领着离开了桌子，朝床边走去，他们的双手仍然牵着，而他感觉没有了颈上的项圈之后简直轻盈得怪异。它并非是个沉重的器械，并且在Charles的能力恢复之前还需要数小时之久——很有可能在那之前他又不得不戴上项圈回到舰桥上工作——但他感到如此自由。  
  
“灯光？”Erik的问话将他拉回了现实。他们在床边停下了，仍牵着手，而Erik的另一只手抬起来轻柔地抚过Charles的身侧，就好像难以抑制住碰他的冲动。  
“灯光25%，”Charles以指令作为回答，房间里的灯立即昏暗了许多。灯光全亮会令Charles觉得有些太过暴露了，而现在的灯光可以让他们能够看到对方，而不像之前都在一片黑暗中做的那样。  
  
他们十分顺利地脱光了衣服，鉴于两人之间做爱的次数众多，如今Charles在Erik面前赤裸身体已经不再觉得太过不自在。他们第一次上床的时候是开着灯的，所以他见过Erik的样子：全身是瘦削的肌肉和纵横的伤疤，当然还有Charles最为熟悉的、Erik的阴茎。不过，这一次他不必担心这个。这次Erik是要全心为Charles服务。  
  
他怀着一阵古怪的紧张感爬上床去，平躺在被单上，但后腰垫着一只枕头，抵着床头板微微抬起上身。他分开双腿，足以使Erik置身中间，这些动作也十分熟悉，但这一次Erik并没有压到他的身上、也没有立即将手探到Charles的身下检查他的洞口是否已经准备好了。   
  
与此相反，Erik只是平趴在Charles的下方，距离足够远，让Charles的大腿轻擦着他的肩膀，而脸部与Charles的阴茎平齐。Charles猛然意识到Erik根本没必要为此脱光衣服，本可以完全衣着整齐的——而Charles也是一样，在这件事情上。他本可以只把老二从裤子里掏出来，让Erik跪在地上帮他吸——但他们只是不由自主地……脱了衣服。   
  
Charles发觉自己喜欢这样。这感觉更加平等，而不是Shaw设立的霸权游戏。   
  
“如果你想要我停下就告诉我，”Erik说，他的话语幽灵般飘过Charles的性器，Charles能感觉到自己被刺激得开始勃起。更有助益的是，Erik用一只修长的手搭在Charles的大腿根部，拇指轻抚着Charles股间柔软的肌肤。“如果任何事让你感到不舒服，就告诉我，我会停下。”  
“好的，”Charles开口，心中有些东西开始动摇了。难以否认他跟Erik在一起的时候感到多么安全，而这种感觉只是越发根深蒂固了。随后他突然又想到了什么，稍微有点羞愧地补充道，“呃，我大概不会坚持多久。因为……”  
“没事的，”Erik安抚他，说实在的，谁会比Erik更了解这一点呢。Charles在他们的每一次做爱过程中都从未允许自己高潮，而当他完全勃起之后他也不曾去浴室里自己解决。如今他终于允许自己享受性爱、获得快感，他的老二大概会像火箭发射那么快。“别担心。只要让我帮你感觉舒服。”  
  
说完之后，Erik就俯身向前，沿着Charles的阴茎舔了又长又热的一道，如果说之前Charles的阴茎仅凭着一个不得不承认相当迷人的男性俯在他腿间的景象还不够硬的话，那么此刻他的下身已经开始实实在在地拱起，他发出一声压抑的呻吟，阴茎立刻竖立了起来。Erik又做了一次，聚精会神地用舌面拍打Charles阴茎根部，与此同时抬起两只手覆在Charles的盆骨上方，轻柔地将他固定在原处。  
  
Charles努力不发出呻吟，当Erik将头伏得更低去照料他的睾丸，舔弄着它们直到Charles全身颤抖起来，在Erik开始吮吸的时候张大嘴喘息起来。Erik将它们轻柔地包裹在他滚烫湿热的口腔内，Charles的双手攥紧了床单，阴茎此刻已经兴奋得不行，开始流出几滴前液。  
  
Erik将舌头从Charles的根部往尖端挪去，轻轻拍打着头部，他的拇指在Charles胯部的肌肤上打圈，一边舔着他洁白粘稠的液体。Charles为眼前的景象而发出一道低沉的喘息，几乎因为腹中窜起的欲火而神智不清，而那感觉却只让他的身体绷得越来越紧如同弹簧一般。  
  
这与他在走廊里帮Erik做的口活完全不一样，Charles模糊地想着，此时Erik开始用舌尖在Charles的阴茎顶端打转，终于张开嘴开始缓缓吞入Charles。Erik是真的在犒劳他的老二，对于Charles的每一道呻吟和喘息都十分在意，从Charles的体内引出快感，当他低下头去、长大嘴巴包裹住他的柱身，然后放空口腔开始吮吸起来。即使是在演变成纯粹操他的嘴之前，走廊上的那场口交也是完全非私人化，也没有任何感情的——那不可能会有别的意义，在Shaw和所有人的眼皮底下——但此时此刻，当Charles在Erik的身下呻吟，因为Erik的吮吸而辗转，从唇间溢出难以呼吸的惊喘和细小无助的尖声呼气之时，显而易见的是，真正自愿自发的性爱让整个世界都变得不同。  
  
Erik发出的声响是淫秽的，他舔弄Charles阴茎时啪嗒的吸吮声在房间里显得十分响亮。并没有停下现有的节奏，Erik抬起胳膊抓住了Charles的一只手，牵着它搭在自己的头顶。Charles将手指插入Erik的发丝，抓住他但不想拉得太紧，他的胳膊随着Erik脑袋的上下移动而微微动着。Erik几不可辨地在Charles的胯部轻捏了一下，抬头用深邃的、半明半暗的眸子注视着Charles，而Charles明白了他给予的许可。  
  
Charles开始朝Erik的口中挺动，那完美濡湿，包容的热度，感受到Erik喉咙的肌肉开始收缩着包裹他，营造完美的甬道。他阴茎的底部顶到了Erik的喉咙，Erik深咽了一口，稍微有些噎住，Charles再也忍受不住，终于伴着一声长长的，力竭的呻吟射进了Erik的口中。他几乎眼冒金星，视线因为愉悦的片刻而一片空白，他从未感受过如此美妙的高潮，全身都无力地瘫回了床单上。  
  
Erik继续含着Charles的阴茎，直到Charles停止射精，然后毫无怨言地吞下了全部精液。Charles感觉自己像是在漂浮，大脑融成液体从耳朵里流了出去——或者从老二里流了出去——在如此紧绷而令人晕眩的高潮过后，他花了很久才回到现实。Erik小心翼翼地放开他的性器，又再轻舔了几下帮他清洁干净，直到Charles虚弱地扭动起来，发出微弱的抗议声音，因为这触感对于他过于敏感的肉体显得难以承受了。  
  
Erik立即停下，转过脸用鼻尖轻蹭Charles大腿内侧的肌肤，在那里印下轻而短促的一吻，令Charles不禁颤栗。有好一会儿，他们只是沉默地躺着，一同呼吸。  
  
“还好吗？”Erik终于开口，嘴唇摩擦着Charles的大腿。  
“我……”Charles用指尖缓缓抚过Erik的头发，心跳终于逐渐平息。“是的。再好不过。”他似乎有一辈子没感觉这么轻松舒畅了。他现在只想将Erik抱在怀中一同入睡，对Shaw和他那群罪犯党羽的威胁都置之不理。  
  
又过了一会儿，Erik支起身子，从Charles的腿间离开，从床边站起。Charles睁开一只眼睛盯着他，问道，“你要去哪？”  
“去冲澡。”  
这时候Charles才意识到Erik腿间的勃起。他费了点劲，坐起身向Erik探去，舔了舔嘴唇使之湿润。“如果你想的话我可以帮你解决。”  
  
Erik随后露出的微笑只能被形容成宠溺。他抬起一只手轻轻抚摸Charles的头发，说道，“很诱人。但现在不用。睡一会儿吧。”  
“你确定？”Charles不由自主地问，不想显得没有感激之意，尽管Erik已经给了他赦免。  
“这次是关于你的，而不是我，”Erik轻柔地拒绝了他，然后有些悔意地开口，“而且我认为，这一次我可以成为那个忍住不射而离开的人。”  
  
“好吧，”Charles说，朝后倚了一点，躺回了床单上。“谢谢你。为了这个。我——这真的很棒。”  
Erik低下胳膊轻轻捏了捏Charles的小腿，然后帮他盖好了被子。“我会在你轮班之前叫醒你。休息吧，Charles。”  
  
Charles睡意朦胧地打了个呵欠，发出表示同意的一声咕噜，眼睛已经阖上了。他听见Erik穿过房间，等到浴室门关上的时候，Charles已经开始沉睡，温暖，安全，而且是几个月来的第一次，有一种几乎是心满意足的感觉。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：暴力。

令人震惊的是，他们的关系如此迅速地成为了常态。他们一同醒来，吃早餐，穿衣。两人开始在早晨共用洗手间，经常在狭小的空间里撞到对方，脸上带着睡眼惺忪的微笑，比起夜晚时候更容易觉得害羞。他们听命去舰桥上报道，待在那儿直到Ramirez被认为休息足够了、被带上来为止。有时候Erik把Charles送回他们的房间之后会出门忙自己的事情，有时候他会留下来，两人共同坐在舒适的寂静环境中，让Erik研究屏幕上的图纸，抑或一起下棋。  
  
到了夜晚，入睡之前，无论如何他们都会做爱，但这不再感觉像是令人烦扰的例行公事。Erik的碰触温柔且羞涩得奇怪，而且他似乎很享受帮助Charles在他之前先高潮的过程。他吻遍Charles的全身，尽职尽责地在他的颈间和胸口吮出淤痕，但Charles每当站在镜子前审视自己的时候，都明白自己的眼睛并没有欺骗自己；他能看出这些痕迹比以往都要轻浅，更像是性爱的咬痕而非暴力的证据。  
  
一部分的他担心下一次Shaw会怎么说——而且在他无比惧怕的同时也深知下一次总会到来——到时候他会命令Charles脱下衣服展示Erik对他残暴的证明。但每当Erik舔吻他的耳朵，或用牙齿轻轻沿着Charles的肋部刮擦，抑或用别无所求的热情吮吸Charles阴茎的时候，这一切忧虑都显得如此遥远。  
  
这令人惊恐；Erik是一个如此贴心的情人。Charles几乎希望他不是这样才好，因为他们之间发生的这种事终有一天要走到尽头，并且不会有善终。  
  
他一次又一次地提醒自己这一点，但仍然身不由己地在Erik请求之下坐到棋盘的另一边，并且再也无法抗拒Erik想要的一切。让人抓狂的是，他和Erik是如此 **合拍** ，尽管彼此是那么不同，假如他俩是在除了这艘该死的飞船之外的任何地方相遇，Charles都有可能喜欢他到十分荒谬的程度。然而事实残酷，他们的关系全都被最开始的一切污染了，还有Shaw幽灵般盘踞在他们上方的威胁，时刻都可能会突然袭击。这几乎足以使得Charles希望Erik一点都不关心他就好了，但明显的是，Erik非常在乎他。  
  
有一晚，Erik回来的时候手中拿着一个包裹，他递给正和电脑下棋的Charles。“这是什么？”Charles一边接过一边问。  
“打开看看。”  
好奇地，Charles打开了塑料袋，发现了一块老式的，手持的平板电脑，有些过时的版本。这一定来自于某个依然坚持使用旧科技产品的船员宿舍。  
  
Charles按下了开机键，看着弹出的登录页面。“我很惊讶你这么信任我。”  
“这被改造之后只有部分功能，”Erik承认。“我但觉得你可以用来娱乐。用户名是你的姓名缩写。”  
“CX？”  
“CFX。”  
“密码呢？”Charles说着，填好了第一栏。  
Erik没有说话，Charles疑问地挑起眼睛看他。Erik看上去几乎有些尴尬地开口，“是我的缩写。不是我的主意；我叫Darwin帮你重新改造这个设备，他觉得这么做很有趣。我之后要向他报告你确切的反应。”  
  
Erik，因为一点点感性的情绪而尴尬。Charles试图不去觉得这相当迷人，但失败了。  
  
“我觉得这可爱极了，”他评述道，主要是为了看Erik脸红的程度加深。“你的名字缩写是？”  
“EML。”  
“Erik……”  
“Magnus Lehnsherr。”  
“倒挺贴切的。”  
“哦闭嘴吧，”Erik心情愉快地说，而Charles大笑起来。  
  
事实证明，这平板电脑，只剩下了一些无聊的纸牌游戏，一个新闻应用，还有一些书。然而，这已经比Charles之前拥有的要多太多了，他如饥似渴地浏览着，很高兴在无聊之中得到些许排遣。  
  
“我不知道你喜欢什么书，”Erik解释，近距离地凝视着Charles，“但我让Darwin多给你一些选择。他担心从这艘星舰的公共图书馆里下载太多书会引起注意，所以你只有一点儿可看的。”  
“一点儿”结果意味着超过一千本，足够让Charles不眠不休地看上好几周。“谢谢你，”他说，浏览着书名列表。“这……”他特意出去帮Charles找到这块平板电脑并且让Darwin帮Charles改编，他从自己的计划与事宜当中抽出时间来给Charles一件根本非必需品的物件——这是如此好心，Erik根本没必要这么做。Charles不知道自己该感觉如何。  
  
“你没必要这么做的，”他终于开口。  
Erik微笑起来，显然非常愉快。“是我想要。”他一边脱掉上衣一边朝浴室走去。“我不需要提醒你，如果有人在附近的话要记得藏好。只能放在房间里。”  
“当然了。”  
“很好。”  
  
等Erik开始洗澡的时候，Charles探索起这块平板电脑。通常连接其中的通讯系统被关闭了，不出所料，但日历和迷你星图仍然可用，于是他打开了它们。一个小小的绿色光点显示他们此刻所在的位置是OZ-56，距离古勒森仍然很遥远，更别提Shaw最终的目的地。  
  
今天是八月三十日，Charles过了一会儿才注意到，一阵麻木感开始从他的腹中向外蔓延。Raven的预产期是昨天。  
  
他放下了平板，强迫自己平稳地呼吸了好几分钟。舰桥上也有日历，理所当然，但他直到刚刚才意识到日期。他真的已经离开科瑞利亚几乎四个月了吗？他们真的已经在外层区域中航行了这么久，每天每夜都距离文明世界和救援机会渐行渐远了吗？  
  
Raven现在应该已经生下孩子了。要是出了什么问题，要是她难产……  
  
不，她会没事的。现代助产技术是无懈可击的，新生儿护理也是一样。Charles在Raven刚怀孕没多久的时候就查过，上一例难产而死的妇女是五十多年前的了。上一例新生儿死亡是四十年前。对他们来讲，这概率则是灾难性的。  
  
Raven和她的孩子此时应该在医院里，生产之后的休息。Irene想必守候在她的床前，温柔而冷静一如既往。医生也许今天下午就会让她们出院，她们将会在明天到来之前回到新的小家。也许Moira也去了，像她保证过的一样。也许她还带了一套难看的婴儿衣服，匹配她相当古板的流行审美，或许Raven会瞪她一眼，直接把衣服丢出去。  
  
这念头令Charles浮起一丝微笑，尽管他的喉中开始感到些许哽咽。他多么希望自己也在那儿，希望自己一开始根本没有答应登上这艘见鬼的飞船，这样他就可以像保证过的那样待在家中，看着他的侄子或侄女出世，送给她们难看得要命的婴儿围兜、Raven一定讨厌的那种。  
  
他难以抑制眼中涌起的泪水，尽管他努力眨眼避免。上帝，他真是想家想得要命。如果在科瑞利亚的那晚他直接忽略Moira的电话就好了，一切都会完全不同，如果他拒绝任命就好了。但他回应了，并且同意加入，而如今，他很有可能会死在这片茫茫无际的黑暗宇宙中。Raven将永远不会知道他身上发生了什么，他的朋友们也不会。他们不会找到他的尸体，因为星空实在太过浩瀚。他只会彻底消失。  
  
 **冷静点** ，他努力告诉自己。 **Erik有个计划。我们将会逃出这里。我们会逃出去。  
**  
但 **之后** 呢？他们从未谈论过之后的情况——如果——他们逃脱的话。Erik是个杀人犯，是个罪犯。他不可能会同意飞回联邦法律将会立即逮捕他的内环星球。在外层区域中，他更有几率生活下去，远离联邦条例的监视和铁腕。Charles能够确定的是，他不会在他们获得自由之后杀掉Charles。但他也许会放Charles随波逐流，因为他们肯定要分道扬镳，而在外层空间里，这么做对Charles而言与死刑宣判无异。至少，Charles孤身一人回到科瑞利亚的机会是太过渺茫了。  
  
上帝。他真的被困在这儿了，不是吗。他真的无法回家了。  
  
“Charles？”  
他没听见水流停下的声音，但Erik此刻站在床边，脸上写满了担忧。他一丝不挂，这意味着他准备要上床了，但一想到今晚必须要性交令Charles感到一阵微弱的痛苦。他只是感觉迷失了，并且不知道自己还是否能再度感到安全。  
  
“我没事，”他用袖口擦干脸颊。“我只是……”他推开了平板电脑，让日历不再面对自己。“我的妹妹预产期在昨天。我突然意识到我再也没机会看见了。”  
Erik盯着他。“你 **会** 看见的。我们会离开这里，Charles。”  
“Erik，”Charles无助地摊开了双手。“我们现在在外层区域的中央。要是没有宁静号这样强力的引擎，回到我的家可能需要数年。你甚至不能回到内层区域。而那是建立在我们成功逃脱的基础上，而你知道这机会本就很小。Shaw随时都可能发现。你觉得你很隐蔽，但你不可能永远藏住一个改造过的逃生舱。要是他发现了，他会杀了我们。不，他会杀了 **你** 然后把我带走，他会——他会——”  
“嘘，”Erik轻声开口，爬到床上将他搂在怀中。Charles知道自己快要崩溃了，但根本止不住飞速的喘息，几乎快要晕眩。  
他因为这一切的无能为力而晕眩，一想到即便他们逃离了这艘飞船，噩梦也仍不会结束。永远不会。  
  
“为我呼吸，Charles，”Erik说，将他抱得更紧。“你会没事的。只要深呼吸一会儿。”  
他闭上双眼，专注与Erik紧贴着他的心跳，Erik轻柔抚摸他发丝的手。渐渐地，他自己的脉搏终于降到了合理的速率，他能够再度呼吸，而不再感觉胸口有个黑洞一般。  
  
“我很抱歉，”他说，脑袋在Erik的肩头撞了几下。“上帝啊，我讨厌这样。我通常不会这么……爱哭又夸张，我发誓。”  
“我认为要是你不爱哭又夸张我才会惊讶呢，”Erik回答。他的手指依旧令人愉悦地缠绕在Charles的发丝间，Charles难以自抑地沉浸其中。“我觉得你已经坚持得很好了，考虑到你经历的这一切。”  
  
Charles不确定到底是生来的倔强还是自己固执地拒绝面对目前为止发生在他身上的事情，但不管是哪一个，他都很庆幸它使他没有在别人面前崩溃，而是只有Erik，以及，在这场噩梦的最初，Hank。如果他在公开场合崩溃，在Shaw的面前……天哪，他简直不敢想象。那怪物脸上露出的得意表情可能会令他呕吐。  
  
“感觉好点了？”片刻之后Erik问。  
“好一点。”  
“过来，我们到浴室里去。也许洗完澡以后你会感觉好一些。”  
  
他让Erik把他推进了淋浴间，花了几分钟在热水之下冷静。等到他洗干净之后，他对于自己的爆发感到一丝尴尬，走出淋浴间准备再次为自己的歇斯底里而道歉。  
  
没想到的是，浴室门开着，而Erik站在洗手台前面，在柜子里摸索着什么。  
  
“呃，”Charles不自在地开口。尽管他们已经习惯了在早晨共用卫生间，但当其中一人洗澡的时候门总是关着且锁上的。他一边拿毛巾一边问，“你在做什么？”  
Charles花了片刻才认出Erik手中拿着的东西是声波剃须刀。“我又长胡子了，”Erik说，举了起来。“你也是。我想我可以……”他耸了耸肩。“你愿意让我帮你刮吗？”  
  
Charles恍惚记起上次他们这么做的时候。Erik是那么温柔，那么贴近地站在Charles的双腿之间。那时候，他们依然对彼此谨慎而不确定。如今……  
  
他不用思考，都知道让Erik这样碰触他将会比性爱更加亲密无间。比Erik上次帮他剃须剪发的时候还要亲密太多。也许这亲密程度会超出他的承受能力。  
  
Erik仔细审视他的表情，然后将剃刀的把手转向Charles的方向。“如果你想的话也可以自己来。如果想剪头发的话，也可以用那边的剪刀。”  
Erik看上去，一旦决定信任一个人，就会全身心地投入进去。说真的，这有些令人惊讶，因为Erik已经如此随意地相信他；尽管剃刀基本没有危险性，剪刀却有可能。然而Erik仍然放心让他自己使用。  
  
过了一会儿，Charles轻轻把剃刀推了回去，开口，“帮我吧。拜托。”  
Erik的视线变得柔和，以一种Charles如今已习惯的方式。“那到洗手台上去吧。”  
  
这一次要容易一些，因为他摘掉了项圈。前几天的日子美妙至极，因为Erik每当两人独处的时候都会帮他取下项圈。他们从未被抓住，这只使得他们越发胆大；Erik敢于让他不戴项圈的时间越来越久，一直到昨天，Charles突然感受到脑海中一丝涟漪，如同雨珠落进茫茫的沙漠一般。被注射抑制剂太久之后，他的能力可能有所减弱，但如果他们能够逐渐戒断，他确信自己的心灵感应能力会再次恢复正常。也许要花几年的时间，但会发生了，而那宛如隧道尽头传来的微光已经足够令他不会因为长久以来的空洞感而发狂。  
  
现在他没有戴项圈，在他离开舰桥之后就摘掉了。因此Erik得以接触Charles全部的肌肤，用温热的毛巾擦拭Charles的喉咙之后轻轻地覆上了剃须泡沫。有些冷，但Charles保持静止，努力在Erik碰他的时候连呼吸都停滞。他能够清晰地意识到Erik的一举一动：Erik的指尖刷过他的下巴，Erik的视线扫视他的脸庞，Erik的胯骨轻蹭着Charles的膝盖令他将腿张得更开。Erik拿着剃刀开启之后，碰了碰Charles的下颌令他抬起头来。然后他轻轻一挥手，剃刀就漂浮起来开始工作。  
  
这一次的确不同，正如Charles预想的一样。Erik依旧精准而有效地帮他刮脸，让剃刀平稳地滑过Charles的皮肤，剃干净每一点胡茬。但他的触碰变得没那么程式化，几乎像是爱抚。而他眼中流露出柔和的微光，除了安静的情感之外，再无其他能够形容。  
  
Charles猝然发觉Erik真的喜欢他。当然，他早就知道了，Erik对他有好感，Erik以几乎可以成为朋友的心情喜爱他。但此刻坐在这洗手台上，任Erik照料着他，如此温柔而贴心，他终于第一次意识到Erik对他的感情也许比友谊来得更深。他的心脏似乎飘到了喉咙口，梗在了那儿，形成他难以咽下的固执肿块。  
  
他的心情一定是表露在了脸上，因为Erik停了下来，低声开口，“还好吗？”  
“没事，”Charles艰难地回答，闭上了双眼。Erik一定注意到了他颈侧汹涌的脉搏，但他通情达理地没有说什么。 **Erik也许爱他。Erik也许爱他。** 这想法在他脑海中盘桓不去，一次又一次地响起，直到那话语变得不再像话语，而是变成了真实的感觉。哦上帝，Charles微弱无力地想着。哦我的上帝。  
  
这是坠入爱河最糟糕的可能情况。一切都烂透了，而一段真正的感情关系在这里毫无意义，连一天都撑不下去。他们又不能去约会，牵着手做那些会让Raven假装呕吐的情侣事宜。他们也不能说出 **我爱你** ，因为如果Shaw发现了……如果Shaw知道了……  
  
Charles过了一分钟才意识到，在他胸中聚集的沉重感其实是失望。他 **失望** ，是因为他们没有机会延伸两人之间萌芽的情愫，这事实带着令人震惊的力量击中了Charles；他大概也爱上了Erik。  
  
Erik停了下来。“你确定没事吗？你喘得很厉害。”  
“对不起，”Charles说，努力保持呼吸平稳。“我会保持不动的。”  
“只要你说，我就会停下来，你知道的。”  
“我知道。”他想要让Erik停止对他如此温柔，但并没说出口。“请继续吧，”他只是这么说。  
  
过了一会儿，Erik听从了，将剃刀轻轻滑过他的脸颊。Charles告诉自己不要睁开眼睛。如果他睁开双眼，他就会看见Erik的脸，而他或许会崩溃。他也许会说出一些愚蠢的话，毁了一切。就算没有难以自抑的情感横亘其中，他们俩的关系就已经足够复杂了。如果他们俩都没有感觉的话会更好，但对于Charles，已经太迟了，也许对于Erik而言，也已经迟了。  
  
但Charles不会提起这件事，为了他们好。谁都不能知道，连Erik都不行。在这样的时机相爱，连每一个明天都如此不确定……爱并无意义。古勒森依然还很远。逃脱的机会如此渺茫，几乎不像是真的。也许等到他们逃离Shaw的掌控之后，也许等到他们自由而安全之后，等他和Erik不再受困于这种糟糕的联系……也许那时候他能够说些什么。但不是此刻。绝对不是此刻。  
  
Erik完成了工作，用毛巾擦净了他脸上残留的泡沫。“好了，”他开口，将Charles的下巴挑起检查。“好多了。”  
  
Charles在电光石火的几秒间，思考自己是否可以帮Erik剃须。但不要——他不确定自己能否忍受这么触碰Erik而不去吻他。他想要Erik。他只是 **想要** 。这疼痛就像是一块滚烫的磐石在他的腹中燃烧，他强烈地希望自己可以将双唇覆上Erik的，低声倾诉，“我想我大概爱上了你，”但他担心之后会怎样。如果两人不合，他们将不能和平地分手。如果Charles的表白让他俩之间出现裂痕，付出代价的将不止是Charles的自尊而已。现在最好把嘴巴闭紧，这是出于生存的需要。  
  
“也许你最好躺下，”Erik皱着眉头说。“你有点怪怪的。”  
“我觉得有必要，”Charles虚弱地开口，从台子上滑下。Erik转身去给自己剃须的时候，Charles经过他身边走进了卧室。他解开围在腰间的浴巾，穿上了裤子和干净的上衣，然后躺到了床上。平板电脑还躺在之前的地方，外壳闪着缓慢的蓝色光芒，显示着休眠状态。他盯着它好一会儿，刻意不去想日期，科瑞利亚，还有Raven。他保持头脑空白，把平板搁在了床头，然后开口，“灯光关闭。”  
  
几分钟之后，Erik从浴室里走出来，在卧室里踱步了一会儿。他在床边徘徊几次之后，Charles才反应过来他们今晚还没做爱。他筋疲力尽，但还是坐了起来，“来吧，我们快点完事。”  
Erik犹豫了一会儿，爬到了床上。但他没有压在Charles身上，而是卧在他的旁边，将他拉了下去，两人并肩躺了下来。  
“Erik……”  
“今晚不要，”Erik轻声说。“Shaw不会分辨出这是昨天的痕迹还是今天的。我们就……睡吧。”  
  
睡觉。在Erik的怀中。他们从未在一张床上睡过，至少没有太久。如果他们性交之后碰巧都睡着了，其中一人都会很快醒来，尴尬地离开床。床只是为了性，还有Charles独自入睡的地方。  
  
这是个糟糕的主意，Charles在Erik将他搂得更近的时候心想，Erik的鼻尖轻抵着Charles耳朵下方。这是个糟糕透顶的主意。这种安全而舒适的假象是危险的，他知道自己应该在这一切进展下去之前尽早脱身，在Erik意识到他们之前关系的变化之前。在他自己冲动而危险的心觉醒之前。  
  
但他并没有挣开。已经太久太久没有被另一个人如此温暖地拥入臂弯，正如他太久没有像此刻一样感到如此安然地入睡。如果他现在沉溺的话，应该也不会后果太糟。只是今晚。  
  
“我们应该小心不要睡太久了，”他轻声地说，主要是为了打破目前令两人感到舒适的沉默。  
“我会叫醒你，”Erik回答。  
Charles告诉自己，Erik刚才模模糊糊印在他脖颈的并不是一个吻。他没有爱上Erik而Erik也没有爱上他。他们只是朋友和共同的幸存者。仅此而已。  
  
然而他从不善于对自己撒谎，他心知肚明。  
  
  
  


*

  
  
早晨Charles醒来的时候，发觉自己在夜里翻过了身，现在他和Erik面对面地紧贴着，Erik的一条腿挤在他的腿间，另一条则随意地搭在Charles身上，将他俩完美无缺地嵌在一起。Erik的一边胳膊也搂着他，环在他的腰际，而Charles意识到他把Erik的另一只胳膊当成了枕头，抛弃了脑后的垫子而使用的是Erik强健的上臂。  
  
他们紧紧地缠绕在一起，宛如两人睡着的时候潜意识里都担心对方会被夺走一般。这念头令Charles心里一痛，随后稍微抬起头仔细观察Erik的面容。尽管保证要叫醒Charles，Erik此刻还睡着，他的脸部放松了棱角，正缓缓地呼吸。他看上去要年轻一些，没那么戒备，显得毫不设防，经历的年月都被从容颜中抹去。  
  
Charles觉得自己应该感到陷入了困境，因为他们紧密的姿势而喘不过气、因为暗藏的深意而窒息。也许一个月之前，他会的。但如今，在Erik的怀抱中松懈而自由，被他的身躯所温暖，一边藉着星光凝视Erik的脸庞，Charles只能感觉到满足而安全。  
  
几个月来他们每晚都会做爱，Charles甚至没有注意到这对他产生了怎样的影响——对他们俩。那种钝痛的酸涩感已经成为Charles生活的常态，不管Erik有多么温柔，但今天早晨只是一点点缓和罢了，就感到异常的舒适、没那么疲惫，尽管他们只是暂停了短短一夜。  
  
而那正是问题所在，Charles心想，一边观察着Erik低垂的睫毛，因为他现在 **真的** 想要跟Erik做爱。  
  
这思绪很危险，Charles立即在它发散开之前切断了。他目前还不能承受这个。他和Erik会继续上床，只因为他们必须这么做，除了帮助对方解决并且不伤害彼此之外，不能有其他的感情。他们只能这样。他明白的。  
  
他独自的沉思被打断了，Erik动了动，肌肉从流畅放松的状态一下子变得绷紧而僵硬，睁开的双眼立即对上了Charles的目光。当他看见Charles回望着他，眼神以或多或少的程度柔软了下来，Charles感觉他再次放松了少许，身体不再像是备战姿态一般。  
  
“嗨，”Charles轻柔地开口，声音因为刚醒而有些沙哑。  
“嗨，”Erik回应，低沉的咕哝让Charles紧贴着他的胸口感觉得到。他伸展了下躯体，缓慢而慵懒，Charles十分清晰地感受到Erik的某些部位蹭到了他的某些部位，然后再度放松了一些。就好像和一只大型的猫科动物共处一床；它刚刚打了个呵欠，漫不经心地甩了甩尾巴，随后露出被驯服的温顺神情。“睡得好吗？”  
“很好，”Charles承认。他们俩谁都没有要分开的意思。为了防止出现沉默，他挑了个随意的话题，“但我仍然不能感觉到自己的能力。”  
  
Erik发出表示思索的一道哼声，挪动了盖在Charles身侧的胳膊。他抬起手臂搭在Charles的肩膀上，手指能够触到Charles的脸庞，轻柔地抚摸着他的额角和发际线。“很不幸，这并不令人意外。药效消失的确需要一定时间。”  
  
这柔软，灵巧的触碰几乎足以让Charles想要闭上双眼、再度入睡。但他努力睁着眼睛，直视着Erik的目光，突然希望要是再有一些亮光就好了，这样他就能够看清Erik眼中复杂流转的色彩。然而，他因为Erik的回答皱起了眉头，“你和其他囚犯都服用抑制药物多年。但你们解开项圈之后没几个小时就恢复了能力。”  
“是有一种解药的，”Erik解释，“而且根据法律，必须在给人注射药物的时候预备好它们。Azazel在抓住Briscoe得到项圈密码的同时，也从医务室里卷走了所有的解药。”  
  
“还有剩的吗？”Charles问，尽管他已经猜到了答案。  
Erik摇头。“不，我们人太多了，全用完了。飞船上已经一点不剩。”  
Charles咬住下唇掩饰自己的失望。他绝不可能有足够的时间不戴项圈然后等待能力回复，在宁静号上不可行。但既然提到了这个话题……“我要坦白一件事。”  
Erik挑起了一侧眉毛。  
  
“当你带我去拿我的衣服和物品的时候，很久以前，”Charles说，感到有些紧张，尽管知道Erik不可能会生气，“我也带回了我的剃刀。你记得我告诉过你，我喜欢用老式的、有刀片的那种？”当Erik颌首之后，Charles继续一鼓作气地说道，“我拆下了刀片，一直用它来阻挡注射药剂的针头，当我有机会的时候。至少是在你开始帮我解开项圈之前的事。”  
“所以 **那** 才是你带着那刀片的原因，”Erik沉思着。看着Charles小心翼翼的眼神，他解释道，“我知道你用某种办法弄到了刀片。我能感觉到它在你的口袋里。但我挺困惑，因为我也能感觉到那刀锋被磨钝了。我以为你带着它是因为这能令你感到安全些，有某种武器在手，但我不懂为什么边缘是钝的。”  
  
“而我还以为我能瞒天过海呢，还以为你没有注意，”Charles叹了口气，“你为什么让我留着它？”  
“我刚才说了，我以为这令你感到安全，”Erik说，在星光的映照下认真地望进Charles的双眼，“而我不想把这种感觉从你身边夺走。”  
  
Charles因为他的话而合上了双眼，只为了掩饰他骤然在胸腔里抽痛的心跳，以及不让Erik从他的眼中读到任何情感的回响。  
  
他吸气的时候大概是有些太过沉重了，因为Erik开口，“Charles？”  
“我很好，”Charles回答，再度睁开了眼睛，再次深呼吸，这次稳定了不少。他不好，一点也不，但他还有什么选择呢？“你觉得我有机会继续阻挡针头吗，当我不得不戴着项圈的时候？我之前一直不太成功因为怕你知道，但既然你已经知道了……”  
  
Erik思索着说。“相信我，我也希望你能够回复能力，”他缓缓地回答，“但如果其他囚犯看见你试图这么做……”他苦笑起来。“我们对于试图跳过注射并不陌生。如果你假装挠后脖子之类的话，他们一眼就能看穿。”  
“所以我没法子了，”他这次无法掩饰声音里的失望，咬紧了牙关，在脑海中用力捶打着挡在他与他的心灵感应能力之前的冰封之墙。他对于失去能力已经感到如此疲惫，无法触碰到它简直令他无比泄气。  
  
“再过几周，”Erik向他保证，依然轻轻地摩挲着Charles的额角。“再等几周，我们就能摆脱这一切了。”  
  
 **然后** 呢？Charles想要问他，但话语梗在了他的喉间。依然太遥远了。他不想现在就开始设想他们脱离Shaw的暴虐统治之后他和Erik将会何去何从——假如他们侥幸成功了的话。Charles更不想燃起希望之后被失败的巨大可能性而击垮。  
  
“Logan的朋友要怎么知道我们准备好了？”Charles换了个话题。“他怎么会知道Logan成功越狱呢？”  
“Logan在我们占领星舰的那天晚上向他发了消息，在一片混乱当中、Shaw还没来得及关闭所有通讯设备之前。”Erik回答。Charles试图不感到过于酸楚，因为就在一个囚犯得以成功联系不知名人士的同时，没有一个船员能够向IF指挥部发送求救信号。“显然我们没有时间等待回复和确认，但Logan说他的朋友本来就不是会回复的那种人。但Logan强烈发誓他的朋友一定会愿意帮忙，会在我们接近古勒森之后在那儿等着。”  
  
Charles皱起了眉头。“那也没能解释他的朋友要怎么知道我们逃出去了，我们能在逃生舱里漂流的时间并不太长。”  
“那就是你起作用的时候了，”Erik露出一丝短暂的微笑，“除了帮我们驾驶逃生舱之外，我们还需要你从舰桥上发送信息给Logan的朋友。那时候Logan会给我们行方便，而我会处理舰桥上的任何人，让你发出消息。”  
“很明显你必须放倒所有人，”Charles说，“Shaw会起疑心的。”  
“那时候我们已经离开这艘船，”Erik坚定地说，“等到Shaw发现之前，我们已经离开很久了。”  
  
“希望如此，”Charles尖锐地指出。  
“希望如此，”Erik赞同道。“我们有很多地方都可能失误。但值得冒险，为了逃出这里。”  
“是啊，”Charles说，他的热切并非假装。他必须离开这艘船，或者为之死去。他知道他能够撑到古勒森，但等到宁静号充满燃料之后，Shaw将她引向深不见底的宇宙之后，Charles知道他最后一点希望都会消失殆尽。他不能忍受与这个怪物在飞船上再共处更长的时间，所以要么尝试，要么死。他觉得自己能够理解Erik为何会宁愿让Shaw掌握他的弱点也要选出一名飞行员伪装成暖床的：任何事，只要能够离开这艘船，重回自由。  
  
“我会送你回家，Charles，”Erik说，轻声但坚定，言语背后只有笃定的信仰，“而你将会再次见到你的妹妹，拥抱她的孩子。我向你发誓。”  
  
Charles哽咽了，无法回答他，因为这依然太难受了无法去想。“我们应该洗澡，”他只能这么说，缓缓地从Erik怀中坐起，分开了他们紧靠的四肢和身体。Erik任由他去，看着Charles从温暖的被窝中离开，站在了床边，因为寒冷而微微颤抖。  
  
“我昨晚洗过了，而且我们什么都没做，”Charles转身看他的时候，Erik换成平躺的姿势，带着一声轻叹面朝天花板。“你去洗吧。”  
“不，”Charles开口，俯身压到床上，抓住了Erik的手，轻轻拉了一下。“跟我一起。”  
  
Erik立即扭过头来，惊讶地仰视着他。“Charles……”  
“我叫你过来，”Charles说，他知道这简直过于自我放纵，也许是此刻最为糟糕的主意，但他只想这么做。他想要和Erik共同洗澡的舒适感，想要假装他们在温热的水流之下拥有整个世界的每分每秒，假装他们没有和一个以为Erik仍旧在每晚蹂躏他的疯子困在一起。“求你了。”  
  
“你想怎样都可以，Charles，”良久之后，Erik终于开口，他的双眼明亮得宛如窗外的群星。他让Charles将他拉起，跟随着走进了浴室。  
  
他们不得不打开里面的灯光，防止在黑暗中踩到对方，但这对他们而言只是小事罢了；两人都脱光衣服，一同走进狭小的淋浴间当中，步入了热水水流之下。蒸气开始迅速升腾，起初在这样拥挤的空间里有些许尴尬，但随后Erik拿起香波，开始在Charles的头发上打出泡沫，按摩Charles头皮的手指简直美妙得罪孽深重。在那之后Charles就忘记了最初的一切不自在，专注于两人的亲密之中。  
  
两人当中只有一个人能完全站在水龙头下面，所以他们经常交换位置，身体擦过对方的时候，温热潮湿沾满皂液的皮肤紧紧相贴。冲干净自己的头发以后，Charles踮起脚尖帮Erik洗头，直到Erik低下脑袋、几乎将前额抵在Charles的肩膀上栖息，他的双臂抬起，环住Charles的后背，松松地抱着他，让Charles用泡沫将他的头发覆满。Erik的手似乎无法保持静止，轻轻地上下抚摸着Charles的后背，触碰他的每一处，就好像他要把Charles的每寸肌肤都烙进记忆里。  
  
“该换位置了，”Charles咕哝着，他们交换了位置，在隔间里转了个圈，令Erik可以将脑袋伸到水龙头下面洗干净头发，绵延的水流沿着他的肩膀和胸膛向下淌。  
  
Charles全身发热，因为水流，蒸汽，还有Erik的双手在他身上的触感；Erik从齐腰高度的凹槽里捡起一块肥皂，开始帮他打起泡沫来，将它滑过Charles的肩膀、顺着他的前胸和腰侧向下。Charles硬了，并且不用去看就知道Erik也是一样，但他们谁都没有说任何话，做任何事。他只是任由Erik触碰他，将双手抬起搭在Erik的肩头，这样Erik就能够再度抚上他的后背，将肥皂滑过他的蝴蝶骨之间，往下蹭过他的脊椎。  
  
Erik的双手温暖而轻柔地溜过Charles最为严重的淤青区域，然后用恰到好处的压力在其他部位刷洗，他的薄茧蹭过Charles的皮肤犹如完美的按摩，揉搓着Charles的肌肉，直到令Charles感觉自己可以直接流到地板上成为一滩。Erik把肥皂块放回了凹槽里，把Charles拉回水龙头下面，继续帮他按摩的同时让水流将肥皂泡冲走，令Charles清爽而洁净。  
  
他是如此放松，几乎可以站着睡着，但Charles想要报答他，于是伸手想要拾起肥皂，结果它却直接从他的指间滑落，砰地一声掉到了地板上。  
  
“你知道他们怎么说在监狱浴室里掉肥皂这件事吗，”Erik忍俊不禁，而Charles不得不撞了他一下。  
“那太糟了，”他说，但两人谁都没有任何想要弯下腰捡起脚边肥皂的意思。“Erik，”片刻之后他开口，声音在水流之下显得有些安静。  
  
“你想怎样都可以，Charles，”Erik重复，倾身向前将他们的躯体紧紧相贴，Charles再自然不过地后仰，然后他们在温热的水流下接吻，缓慢而感性，Charles张开双唇，吮吸起探入口中品尝他的Erik的舌尖。  
  
Erik的一只手捏着Charles的下巴，让他抬起头以亲吻，于是Charles抓住了他的另一只手，将它引到两人的腿间，他分开双腿让Erik修长的手指摩擦着他的后穴。Charles的全身都因为快感而刺痛，只想要更多。  
“润滑，”Erik好不容易分开他们的吻之后喘息出声，即便他已经开始在那狭窄的缝隙处令人抓狂地打起圈儿来。  
  
“护发素，”Charles回答，另一只手用力抓住Erik脑后的发丝，将他扯低之后再度覆上他的嘴唇。等Erik不得不俯身拿起架子上的瓶子时，两人才被迫分开，等他拿起之后Charles轻柔地将他揽入怀中，让他低头俯在自己的颈窝之间。“照Shaw的意愿做，”他说，“但按你的意愿操我。”  
  
“你的意愿才是我的意愿，”Erik抵着他的肌肤开口，在手指上挤了一团乳液之后重又探回了Charles的腿间，开始缓慢地推进一根手指。  
Charles仰头靠在瓷砖壁上，朝着天花板用力喘息。“就像这样。”  
  
Erik遵从他，吮吸轻咬Charles的颈侧，一边小心翼翼地用手指扩张Charles，等Charles示意可以之后又伸进了一根。护发素不如普通润滑剂那么顺滑，但也足够了；Charles的腿部随着Erik开始蜷曲手指的动作而颤抖起来，他安静的喘息声几乎毫不停歇，而Erik灵巧地亲吻着Azazel在他喉部留下的淤青，但并没有进一步的意思，完全保持着Charles选择的节奏。  
  
他再继续下去，Charles就能直接射出来了，Charles心想，当Erik的指尖顶上他前列腺的时候一阵强烈的快感直击他的中枢神经，令他忍不住往前一挺，离开了墙壁。Erik此刻在意的只是让Charles感觉舒服，依照Charles的意愿。  
  
“停下，”当快感变得有些难以承受时，Charles艰难地开口，在Erik的身体与瓷砖墙的禁锢中微微颤抖。  
  
Erik立即向后一退，手指从Charles的体内滑出，即便如此匆忙仍极其轻柔，刚才啃咬Charles肩头的动作也随之停下。“你还好吗？”他问，不知为何仍保持了冷静和平稳的 语调，尽管脸上挂着难捱的神情，双眼带着赤裸的渴望凝视着Charles。即便如此，Charles仍然确信如果自己叫Erik现在从浴室出去，Erik也会毫不迟疑地听从。  
  
正因如此，Charles点了点头，但转过身将前胸紧贴着墙壁，瓷砖已经被他的体温捂暖了，然后将后背暴露给Erik。“这样操我。我已经准备好了。”  
  
Erik没有问他是否确定——他从不问，而Charles很庆幸至少他从不会质疑自己。他微微地压在Charles的后背，如此炙热和令人安心的重量，一边将Charles向上推了一点儿抵在墙上。他的胳膊在Charles的肘窝下逡巡，帮助扶稳他，同时双手滑到Charles胸前和潮湿墙壁之间，攥住了Charles交叠的双手。然后是他的阴茎，粗大，柔钝的压力抵在Charles的入口，Charles的身体起初抗拒了一秒，一如往常，随后他放松了肌肉，让Erik直接一插到底，从两人的口中同时挤出了呻吟。  
  
“还好吗？”Erik在他的耳畔问道，低沉的絮语刚好盖过水流的声响。  
“好，”Charles喘息着回答，感觉被Erik的性器劈开，但此刻已经是熟悉的触感，他没花多久就适应了。“动。”  
  
Erik将胯部上挺，一开始是试探性的，但等Charles不耐地朝他低吼之后他加快了速度，十分用力地耸动起来，令Charles实实在在地被每一次抽插顶得踮起脚尖。有一会儿简直难以呼吸，火热的蒸汽环绕着他们，尽管水流没有直接打在他的脸庞上，Charles仍感觉自己快要溺水了，脚趾随着Erik的阴茎每一次毫不留情地捅入他后穴的动作而蜷曲，快感犹如闪电一般流过全身。  
  
他们都在粗重地呼吸，低喘声是如此淫秽不堪，伴随着水流的声响和Erik抵着墙壁操他时肉体拍打的响动，他从背后进入他，让他感受自己粗大阴茎的每一寸。Charles将头后仰，靠在Erik的肩头，让Erik承受他所有的重量，Erik的每次抽插都使得他兴奋得溢出前液的阴茎靠着光滑的瓷砖上摩擦，他一面呻吟一面紧紧抓着Erik的双手。  
  
Erik的阴茎在他体内连续不断的前后抽插很快令Charles喘不过气来，几乎完全无法呼吸。他快要到了，身体紧绷得犹如压紧的弹簧，但Erik依然在继续动作着，撞进Charles的身体就好像他渴求了太久、根本要不够一般。Charles爱这种粗暴，在许久以来Erik都一直对他如此小心和温柔之后，他需要这个，需要Erik持久而猛力地操他，不然他觉得自己就快发疯了。  
  
“继续，”Charles紧咬牙关，“继续，Erik， **操** 我——”  
  
Erik的下身不停歇地挺动，他扶着Charles在他的阴茎上操弄，用力向前插入的时候在Charles的颈间发出一声响亮的呻吟。他的手臂紧贴着Charles的身侧防止他向下滑落，而Charles发着抖，在释放边缘的身躯变得紧绷，因为即将到达的高潮而颤栗、但仍充满了狂热的渴望想要更多。  
  
他先伴着大声的尖叫射了出来，白色的精液洒在面前的墙壁上，然后在Erik的臂弯中完全瘫软下来。Erik一刻不停地操着他，将他的身体压在射出的精液上，与此同时也没有放缓狂热的节奏，牙齿抵在Charles的颈侧，伴着一道低沉的吼声咬了下去。  
  
Erik终于到了，最后一次将阴茎深深捅入Charles的甬道，炽热地爆发之后，他的呻吟清晰地在浴室中回响，而Charles也难以抑制地发出一声呜咽。Erik并没有伤害他，与此相反；这感觉是如此之棒，此刻简直难以承受，Charles的双腿颤抖着，任Erik轻轻地将他拉下、让他再次放低脚跟站在地面上，当Erik从他体内退出的时候他险些双腿一软。但Erik依然用坚实平稳的臂弯紧抱着他，过了一会儿，等他不再感觉一只新生的赛莱特那样脚步不稳，他终于推开了Erik，这样两人能够再次清洗干净。  
  
Erik露出一个小小的微笑捡起肥皂放回了凹槽里。他们又在水流下多冲了几分钟，直到手指尖都开始浮肿了，才走到外面寒冷的空气里擦干身体。Charles在镜子前站了一会儿，看到身上没有出现任何新的淤青，尽管他们之前在淋浴间里的性爱是那么疾风暴雨。这个事实令他有些开心：那一次是专属于他们的，与Shaw无关，而Shaw永远也不会知道。  
  
“我想要你跟我一起看看图纸，”他们一同走出浴室的时候Erik说。他的手漫不经心地在Charles的身侧来回摩挲，保持着两人之间的联系，尽管这只是他们刚刚共享过的亲密行为浅淡的残影。“我掌握大多数图纸设计和工程方面的事情，但你大概需要再深入了解一下逃生舱的操作和驾驶。”  
  
Charles搬起了方桌周围的一把椅子，跟着他走到显示屏前面。“改造一艘逃生舱的长距离飞行能力大概不会把驾驶借口变动太多，但能够看看你对于引擎和弹射驱动的修改还是很好的，这样我就能估测我能够让机舱推进到多远。”  
“你得问Darwin详细信息，但我可以给你看一些我们正在实施的基本改动。”开启显示屏之后，Erik在他日常的椅子上坐下，输入了登录信息，粗心大意地让Charles看见了他的密码。不，不是粗心——是全然的信任。  
  
他搞不懂为什么像Erik这样的一个人会进KG监狱。他能够理解Erik是怎么在KG监狱里 **存活** 的，但在起初短暂不愉快之后对他毫无理由地友善的一个人，怎么会心甘情愿实施一件足以让他在戒备最为森严的监狱里呆上多年的残暴罪行？在Charles看来，Erik是有一些缺陷，但残忍倾向和无意义的暴力并不属于其中。  
  
Erik发现了他的注视，挑起了一侧眉毛。“怎么？”  
“我只是好奇，”Charles回答，目光追寻着Erik发际线上一道浅白色的伤疤。Erik的身体布满了伤痕，大大小小，是监狱生活的印记。“你说过你杀了人。所以你才进了KG。”  
Erik的下巴收紧了。“是的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为他们该死。”  
“为什么他们该死？”  
“你为何要问？”  
Charles耸肩。“我想知道。”  
  
Erik眯起眼睛紧盯着他。“如果我不希望你知道呢？”  
“那就告诉我，我就不问了，”看着Erik怀疑的神色，Charles吐了口气。“我尊重你的隐私，就像你尊重我一样，你知道的。”  
Erik抿紧了嘴唇，转开了视线。有很长的一会儿，他并没有回答，只是在屏幕上升起了多幅设计图和数据表格。然后他静静地开口，“你听说过 **奥密克戎事件** 吗？”  
  
Charles僵住了。“当然。”这是近年来足以动摇IF军方的最大丑闻。经历过过去十年的人都绝不会忘记。  
“IF的精英特遣部队，”Erik咬牙切齿地开口，语气里都是嫌恶。“银河联邦最强大的军备，伟大的英雄。人民爱戴他们。他们却……他们……”  
“我知道，”Charles轻柔地说。当他还小的时候，也曾在卧室里贴过奥密克戎部队的海报。他和Raven那时总是扮演在奥密克戎指挥部的游戏，用全息子弹的玩具枪当作武器，假装是银河系的守护者。Charles自己也曾认真考虑过十八岁之后申请加入部队，但后来爆出了丑闻，这个梦也就破灭了。  
  
“父母和我，我们曾住在 **平静六** 号星球上，”Erik说，他的双眼此刻像在数百光年之外遥远，痛苦和愤怒蚀刻进他面部的线条。  
“哦Erik，”Charles大口呼吸，心脏沉了下去。  
  
Erik真的只用说这么多；人人都知道平静六的故事。它曾是个被寄予厚望的殖民地，有不超过一万五千人住在茂密森林和富饶峡谷中间，而IF移民机构曾预测过在接下来的十五年内会用超过百分之四百的人口增长。Charles依旧记得悬挂在学校公告板上的平静六宣传海报，炫耀着壮美的风景，和机械化、拥挤不堪的旧地球城市景观截然相反。对Charles而言，那里宛如天堂。  
  
然后，大概就在Charles十五岁的那年，那些海报都消失了。前一天学校里的展览板里还都是移居平静六的人们幸福的证据，第二天，就换上了新型的滑板广告，足以让所有不满十五岁的青少年欣喜若狂的那种。一开始没人注意到——移居星球的人数总是时而增长时而减少——但随后，真相被一丝一缕地展现，有人匿名向独立媒体联盟揭露了情报：被派去那个星球的奥密克戎军队出了意外，发生了一场无人知晓的大屠杀，而IF军方正在试图不惜一切代价地掩藏这件事。  
  
听上去像是无稽的推测，但猜疑和好奇的种子已然种下，而联邦政府的公关部门被追问答案的信息淹没。最终浮出水面的是，的确有人在操纵对这次事件的掩饰，William Stryker将军负责了一个名叫X武器的项目，对奥密克戎士兵注射某种试验性药剂，以强化他们的力量、速度和体质。派去平静六的防卫军队就是第一批注射这种血清的，造成了毁灭性的后果。  
  
这次袭击的少数幸存者——等他们终于从被IF囚禁的营地里释放出来之后（了解到X武器项目之后，囚禁他们的这种暴行也受到了全星际的义愤关注）——说那些士兵向民众开了火。另一部分幸存者则宣称那些奥密克戎士兵根本不需要武器；他们可以赤手空拳地撕碎人类。尽管细节模糊不清，一个事实却是确凿无疑的：几乎那颗星球上的百分之三十人口都被这次屠杀抹去，而受伤的则数以万计。  
  
数十位IF官员受到了审判。参与这次项目的科学家也被投入监狱。幸存者被大家欢迎，赞颂，得到政府每年派发的补偿金，作为某种姗姗来迟的道歉。然而，这项目的一些罪魁祸首仍未收到惩治。Stryker的确被送上了法庭但却无罪释放了：没有足够的证据直接指控他与X武器血清计划有关，他不能被平白无故地定罪。而Obadian Stane，被认为是奥密克戎计划的支持者和研究领导者，则带着他的大笔财富成功潜逃。  
  
正义未得到伸张，令人刺痛，但没有持续多久。平静六上发生的事件对于旧地球的人们太过遥远。一开始旧地球的议员和官员们还对于IF军方的权限争论了数月，但没过多长时间，他们又回到了对于税收和退休金的争吵不休当中。平静六和她的悲剧被遗忘了。  
  
Charles自已也没有对于这整件事太过介怀，因为他周围没人在意，直到他进入军校学习联邦历史之后他才真正深入了解到这个话题。他难以想象Erik经历了什么，甚至完全不知道该说什么。  
  
“不要，”Erik紧绷地开口，他握紧了双拳，指节都捏得发白。“我不想要你的同情。我只要你知道，当我说那些人该死的时候，我是真心的。”  
“难道……七年前在参议院广场针对Stryker将军的暗杀行动……”一直有谣言，但都未得到确认。Charles那时候在军校里，根本没机会接触到真实的细节。但这和Erik的时间线恰巧吻合：在KG监狱待了六年……  
  
显示屏的控制台裂开了。Charles睁大眼睛看着中央那块扭曲变形，本不可塑的金属在Erik的掌下变得犹如融化的岩浆。“我抓到他了，”Erik说，他的喘息突然变得急促起来。他眼中露出Charles从未见过的仇恨。“就差一点。差点我就可以——我本可以——”他的手在颤抖。这是Charles看到他最接近于失控的一次。“上帝，Charles，你不知道我当时有多接近。 **就差几秒** 。只有几秒。”  
  
“我……”Charles不得不停下清了清喉咙。“我很抱歉。”  
Erik的视线猛地扫过他，昏暗而愤怒。“我说了我不想要——”  
“我的同情，是，我明白。我只是……”他无助地摇了摇头。“我只是很遗憾。”  
  
Erik又瞪着他好一会儿，然后重重叹了口气，肩膀放松了下去。“我猜这是Shaw和我之间的一个共同点：我们都痛恨IF军方。”  
  
“军方并非全是邪恶的，”Charles鼓起勇气开口。他不希望Erik赞同Shaw的任何一个想法，或者让Erik以为他自己和Shaw有什么共同点。“IF的建立为银河系带来了很多和平与统一。当然不能抹杀他们的罪行，”当Erik再次瞟向他的时候他赶紧补充，“一点也不能，但你不可以用例外来评判整体。”  
  
“Charles,”Erik疲倦地说，看着他就好像看着仅存的希望，“据我所知从IF里出来的唯一一样美好的事物，就是你。”  
“别，”Charles睁大了双眼，尽管心脏在胸腔里跳得厉害，“别这么说。”  
  
“我很抱歉，”Erik说，尽管他没有解释原因，Charles已懂了。Erik转过头，用漫不经心地一挥手在瞬息之间就修好了刚才扭曲变形的屏幕按钮。“已经过了中午。我应该到食堂去给我们俩拿点吃的回来。等我回来以后我们可以一起看这些图纸。”  
“好的，”Charles微微点头。午饭听起来不错；他在浴室里花了精力之后已经饿了，尽管因为想到这些日子他有多么容易疲倦而感到有些沮丧。他们一同起身，椅子发出吱呀的声响，两人贴近地站在屏幕前方。  
  
Erik抬起一只手，把原本搁在桌上的项圈召唤到掌中。Charles会在每次Erik离开房间的时候戴回去，以防Azazel或者其他人再意外来访；要是Charles被发现摘掉了项圈，结果不堪设想。  
  
“准备好了吗？”Erik问，用不悦的神色掂量着手中的项圈。  
“并没有，”Charles老实地回答，但他们别无选择。他静止不动，让Erik把那冰冷的金属再次绕上他的脖颈，在锁上的咔嗒一声中不禁厌恶地打了个寒战。针头自动弹了出来，Charles被雷打不动的注射刺痛得眉头一皱，刚才能感觉到能力回复的微小涟漪再次彻底消逝了。  
  
“再等几周，”Erik安静地开口，而Charles闭上双眼专心深呼吸，驱走骤然出现的一阵恐惧。  
“我不知道这是不是更糟了，总是这样戴上又摘下，”Charles疲倦地开口，等到感觉自己不再即将窒息之后又一次睁开了眼睛，“但我一想到无法拿下它的时候就……”  
Erik捧住了Charles的脸颊，他的掌心温暖。“我们就快成功了。等到我们离开这艘飞船，就可以直接把这东西丢进太空里。”  
Charles不由自主地颤抖着笑出声。“听上去像是一个很好的庆祝方式。”  
  
“那我们就这么做，”Erik向他保证，开始一点一点地前倾，上帝啊，Charles **知道** 他们就是在玩火，“只要坚持到那个时候。”  
“我能做到，”Charles回答，然后踮起脚回应了这个吻，他们的嘴唇柔软地相贴。他抬起双臂环上Erik的脖颈，而Erik的另一只手转而轻轻按在Charles的后腰，在亲吻的同时让他俩的身体亲密无间地靠在一起。  
  
Charles痛恨自己在明知不该的情况下仍如此想要这个，痛恨自己还得担心是否不应该渴望这个吻、渴望Erik，但这全部的担忧都被冲刷殆尽——他是多么在乎Erik。他不敢再去细想任何深层次的情感，而是任由自己沉溺于他们的深吻之中，沉溺于Erik探进他双唇的舌尖，他们两人不知是谁，发出了一道轻浅的叹息。  
  
一道响亮的 **噼啪** 声令Charles吓得一缩，然后惊恐地僵住了，看到房间中央黑烟散去之后显示出Azazel和Shaw。  
“天啊，天啊，”Shaw恣意地笑着，用那种猫终于逮到老鼠的表情望着他们，“看看我们发现了 **什么** ？”  
  
Charles的大脑恐慌得变成一片空白。Shaw看见他们在接吻。他们无法抵赖刚才在做什么；他的胳膊还搂着Erik的脖子而Erik仍将他紧紧抱在怀中。Shaw看见他们的吻了。  
  
Shaw **知道了** 。  
  
  
“滚出我的房间，”Erik低吼，全身绷成了一条直线。他收紧了抱住Charles的双臂，几乎让Charles撞在他的胸口，Charles则完全僵住，无法抵抗也无法逃脱。  
  
“接吻，”Shaw摇着脑袋开口，好似一个对儿子的考试成绩感到失望的父亲。“Erik，你不该这样。你不能亲自己的玩物。你只操他。他就只是一个用来操的、暖和湿润的肉洞而已。我早该料到你软弱的潜质终会显山露水。”  
  
“我对他做什么不关你的事，”Erik怒气冲冲地开口，但Charles能感到他在颤抖——抑或他们两人都是。“他是我的，我怎样都——”  
“这当然关我的事，”Shaw圆滑地说，尽管他在原地不动，甚至都没有从他站着的房间中央向他们挪动一步，Charles仍旧感觉被包围了，好像无处可逃。而事实的确如此。“别人会怎么对待你呢，如果他们发现你喜欢亲吻你的小飞行员？你猜他们发觉你宠爱他之后会是什么反应呢？”  
  
Charles战栗着，恐惧感攀上他的后背；Shaw和Azazel一同盯着他，目光里满是兴味。他不知道Shaw确切的目的，但他知道这对自己和Erik都不是个好兆头。他的直觉纠缠于战斗还是逃跑之中。但实在无处可逃。  
  
“他是我的，”Erik平淡地回答。“我跟他做什么，任何人都管不着。”  
Shaw不赞同地啧了一声。“我亲爱的男孩，你知道当你对玩具友善之后会发生什么？他们会开始产生自己的想法。而有想法之后呢？它们必须得被镇压，不然就会造成麻烦。”  
“你敢碰他一下，”Erik吼道，他抓住Charles的手是如此之紧，几乎让他胳膊的血液都停滞，“我就 **杀了** 你。”  
  
Shaw的眼神在半明半暗的房间中闪烁。“你看看他对你做了什么，Erik？他让你跟我反目。我不能接受这个。“  
  
Erik满腔怒火地颤抖着，但一语不发，这大概是他们最明智的选择。Erik已经暴露了，他们现在只能努力让伤害最小化。Charles不知道自己该靠Erik更近一些、给他支持，还是应该抽身离开。哪个选择听上去都很危险，于是他只是僵在原地，甚至不敢呼吸。  
  
“你觉得应该怎么做？”Shaw瞟了一眼自己的随从。  
Azazel懒洋洋地蜷曲着尾巴。“软弱的人不能留下玩物。事情一向如此。”  
“一向如此，”Shaw赞同地说。“那么，Erik？你知道规则的。”  
  
整个房间似乎都开始裂开，金属朝着Erik的方向被拉扯。“你不能从我手中把他夺走。你许诺我可以留着他的。”  
“我的许诺是建立在以为你足够强大，能够控制他的基础上，但时间证明我错了。”他挑起一侧深色的眉毛。“但我现在给你一个自我拯救的机会，Erik。找到他正确的位置。”  
  
Erik毫不迟疑地按下了Charles的肩膀，他的手指深深嵌进Charles的肩头，令他惊讶地吸了口气。但他立即跪了下去，朝Erik的脚边低下脑袋。他的心脏怦怦跳动，几乎猛烈到难以呼吸。他们会没事的。他只要逢场作戏，一切都会没事。  
“这就是你调教的极限吗？”Shaw嘲讽道。“看看他让你变得多么堕落。 **惩罚他** ！”  
  
Erik一脚踢向他的腰侧，使他倒在了地板上。这一踢并非很重，但也足够让Charles喘不过气，头脑空白地在地上躺了片刻。 **Erik踢了他** 。这念头随之而来的是一阵强烈的被背叛感，不过他知道Erik是在向观众表演，正如Charles也不得不伪装。他捂住肋部呼哧喘气，假装比真正的疼痛更加厉害。  
  
“你满意了？”Erik冷冷地问。  
“哦得了吧Erik，他根本不怕你。如果他不尊敬你的话，你怎么能带着他去别的地方呢？”Shaw朝Charles走近一步，后者立即往后瑟缩起来。Shaw大笑起来，“看见没？ **这** 才是宠物被揍到老实的表情。你当然也能做到的，Erik。”  
  
“我喜欢他现在的样子，”Erik愤怒地开口。“我对他做什么，都是我自己的选择。”  
“哦，我的小男孩，你已经陷得太深了！你需要的是保持距离，防止他再深入你的脑袋。我告诉过你心灵感应者是很危险的，即便是戴着项圈。”  
  
他朝Charles走去，但Erik挡在了他的面前。“离开我的房间。”  
“别跟我提高嗓门， **孩子** 。”  
“ **滚出去！”** Erik吼道，双手推向Shaw的前胸。但Erik自己却踉跄地后退了一步，被他自己的力量弄得脚下不稳。然后，迅雷不及掩耳地，Shaw朝他脸上扇了一巴掌，力道足够把Erik打倒在地板上。  
  
Charles的身体转瞬之间不能自控地冲到了Erik身边。“Erik！”  
他看上去还好，除了似乎被这巴掌打得有点发蒙。他已经开始试图站起，脸庞因为狂怒而扭曲。Charles抓住他的胳膊扶稳他，但Shaw伸出胳膊，完全不费劲地将Erik从他手中扯了出去。  
  
“你真 **软弱** ，”Shaw轻蔑地开口，拽着Erik的衣领把他提起，就好像他比一只顽劣的小狗重不了多少。“你总是这样。你有很多潜力，Erik，但却没有意志。我对你很失望。”  
  
显示屏伴着一阵金属的吱呀声裂开，朝Shaw扑过去。它包住了Shaw的全身将他困在里面，但Shaw用另一只手就轻而易举地撕开了它，如同拂开蛛丝一般。Erik在Shaw的钳制下喘不过气，脸开始涨红。  
Charles试图阻止Shaw。他趁Shaw不注意的时候向他袭击，让他踉跄了一步，但随后Shaw就朝他投来愉悦的一笑，把他一脚踹开。Charles的肋骨似乎都被这一脚踢断了，他在地板上躺了许久，难以吸进一口气，甚至连气管都难以运作。他确定Shaw一定是踢伤了他的肺部或是令他的心脏停止，但在痛苦至极的几秒钟后，他终于能够艰难地喘息，口中吐出的气息稀薄而尖锐。  
  
“我从现在开始接管我们亲爱的中尉，”Shaw说。“等你觉得自己能够控制他的时候——并且向我 **证明** ——然后你可以来带走他。”  
  
Erik在他的手下挣扎。“别碰他，混蛋。如果你他妈碰他一下我会杀了你，我 **发誓** ——”  
  
“真是无礼。”Shaw把他丢在地上，Charles惊恐地看到地板在Erik的身下低陷了一些。这撞击一定让Erik昏迷了——但没有，Erik还在动，他的胳膊抽搐着，努力爬起身，Charles想告诉他快躺下，看在上帝的份上，Erik， **求你躺着别动** ——  
  
“他是 **我的** ，”Erik声音沙哑，鲜血从他的口中滴下。“你不能夺走他，他是 **我的** 。”  
  
Shaw打量了他一会儿。然后他将皮靴踩在Erik的肩头，把他踢得翻了个身、平躺在地板上。“知道吗，Erik，我想我已经对你厌倦了。你一直挺有趣的，但我现在意识到你造成的麻烦已经比你的价值更大了。”  
  
他抬起脚，压在Erik的喉咙上，力道足以使Charles听见Erik窒息的声音。他会杀了他。他会 **杀** 了Erik。  
  
“停下！”他大喊，开始在Azazel的钳制下挣扎起来，不管那足以致人死命的尖尾就抵在他的喉间。“Shaw，你不会想要这么做的！你会后悔的！”  
  
听到这个，Shaw转身看向他，挑起了眉毛。他并没有抬脚，但力度减弱了。“后悔？我不懂，中尉。”  
“如果你杀了他，一切就结束了！你说过——”哦上帝他 **说过什么** 。“你告诉过我你喜欢破坏东西。你喜欢看他们被毁灭。你还没有毁灭Erik，你没看出来吗？他依旧充满斗志。他还会拼尽全力地抵抗你，不是吗？如果他现在死了，那是他的胜利，而你不想要那样。你不希望他赢，不是吗？你不想输！”  
  
哦他说得都是胡话，冒出的词句对任何人都毫无意义，而且他知道Shaw能够听见他绝望的情绪四处蔓延，知道Shaw明白Charles为什么在为Erik的生命而求情，但他实在没有任何东西可以提供了。他感觉自己也快窒息了，恐惧夺走了他试图呼吸的每一口空气。  
  
“有趣的逻辑，”Shaw开口，歪了歪头。“正是我想听的。但我不喜欢别人试图操控我，中尉。’  
他的脚下又使了一点力，Erik发出一声细小的痛呼，Charles因而崩溃了，如此轻易。之前组织的所有理由都灰飞烟灭，他只能恳求，哀求，“求你了，不管你想要什么，我都可以给你，我发誓。只要放过他，让他活下来！”  
  
Shaw现在十分愉快，他不怀好意的笑容锋利得仿佛能切割钻石。“哦？我还以为我已经拥有了想要的一切，中尉。告诉我，我还能得到什么？”  
他的暗示显而易见，而Charles不能——不能是那个， **绝** 不能，尽管Shaw现在期待看着他，已经带着胜利的微笑。他想要Charles说出来，让他请求Shaw侵犯他，作为Erik活命的代价，但Charles不会让他如愿以偿。他不能。除非——他还能献出什么呢？  
  
 **耻辱，** Charles突然伴着一阵清明，幸运地反应了过来。那才是一切的原因。耻辱。他想要羞辱Erik，从这场游戏的一开始，他就想要Erik被迫跪在他的脚边。那才是Shaw想要的。对于Erik，还有Charles:被打倒，被羞辱，直到一切斗志都被剥离。两人都是。  
  
Charles吞咽了一口。“如果你让他活下来，他就会欠你一命。你就可以——”他找不到合适的词句，不习惯这样讨价还价，但还是不管不顾地说了下去，“——你可以看他操我。你一直想要的表演，你可以得到。Erik会成为你俯首听命的奴仆。你可以让他对我做任何事情，让你在一旁观看。我们都别无选择。”  
  
每个字在他口中都好像沙砾，但他的话激起了Shaw愉快的微笑。然而，他还是说，“但如果我自己想要你呢，中尉？”  
“那——”哦只要说出来，快点说出来。任何Shaw想听到的话，为了Erik什么都行。“那你可以——你可以——之后——但你觉得Erik会更恨哪一种，看着我受伤，还是他自己伤害我？”他痛恨这一切，痛恨自己把Erik的情感暴露出来任Shaw操控。但他强迫自己继续说下去，一字一句都像玻璃划伤他的嘴唇。“你觉得哪一个能够使他崩溃？”  
  
Shaw看着他，弯起了嘴角。上帝，他真是个病态的，病态的生物，考量他们就好像在决定哪件衬衫该留着、哪件该丢掉一般。Erik在他的脚下变得瘫软，逐渐失去意识、几乎无法继续睁着双眼。再过一秒他就会昏迷，Charles绝望地想着，全身都因为想要冲到Erik的身边而疼痛。再过一秒Erik就有可能死去。  
  
终于，短短的一秒过去，却像是过去了一辈子，Shaw将脚离开了Erik的喉咙。Erik虚弱地喘气，但无法动弹。Charles全身滑过一阵宽慰，膝盖弯了下去，只有Azazel紧抓着他手臂的手让他没有倒下。“Erik，”他沙哑地开口，在Azazel的紧握下挣扎。“拜托，让我看看他。”  
  
Shaw笑着点头，Azazel放开了他。他先是踉跄了一步，然后冲到Erik面前，跪了下来，把Erik拉进怀中。“Erik，你能听到我吗？”他疯狂地低语着，捧起Erik的脸颊。“Erik，求你——”  
  
Erik睁开了双眼，但眼神依旧恍惚。他的喉咙鼓胀着，看似想要说些什么，但除了痛苦的哮鸣声之外他一句话也没能吐出口。Charles试图扶他做起来，希望让他喘气方便些，但Erik发出了一道剧痛的呻吟，Charles立即停下了。一定是哪里骨头断了，Charles心想，记起Shaw刚才把Erik摔到地上时有多么暴力。也许是肩膀，或者是后背。  
  
Charles抓着Erik的肩膀，转身尽可能用权威的语气说道，“他需要治疗。他受伤很重，可能会有生命危险。”  
“而我觉得我们不想让他死，”Shaw说，“Azazel，把他带去医务室。告诉那位好心的医生，我要Erik只接受最低限度的治疗，只要能活命就行。我要他在病床上躺几天。我要他躺着想象我对他宝贵的飞行员正做着什么。”  
  
Erik大睁的双眼暗淡地聚焦在Charles的脸上。他的手摸索着Charles的所在，摸到了他的袖子，用仅剩的全力紧紧拉着不放。如果Charles此刻有能力的话，他确信自己一定能听到Erik在脑海中朝他叫喊，让他不要这么做。不要走。  
  
但Azazel上前把Charles从Erik的手中推开。啪的一声，他和Erik消失了。  
  
“现在，我亲爱的中尉，”Shaw说，恣意地笑了起来，“就剩下你和我了。”  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：配角死亡，无插入的NONCON行为。

起初，在这一切刚开始的时候，当变种人囚犯成为宁静号上新晋的统治阶级之后，Charles那时相信自己是在做某种噩梦、迫切地想要醒来。现在他明白得更清楚了——他每日都生活在噩梦之中。   
  
Shaw很快阐明了自己期望的是完全而迅速的顺从，每当Charles做出肯定回答时稍有迟疑他便会一巴掌扇来，那非人类的力量使得Charles摔倒在地板上。在现实中，Charles几乎没有在听，他的头脑因为震惊而空空如也，震惊于他剧变的命运，开始于Erik身受重伤并且被迫离开Charles，而Charles自己新的身份则是——   
  
“给我拿杯喝的，宠物，”Shaw的声音在他的上方响起，Shaw向后倚在他那把食堂餐椅上，犹如庭上的国王，“但我想看你爬着去。”   
正忙于担心Erik在Hank被限制的照料之下恢复得如何，Charles的思绪被猛地打断，脸色苍白。“什么？”   
  
“你听见我说的了，”Shaw愉快地回复。他垂下一只手，缠在Charles的发丝间，像安抚一条狗似的抚摸他的头顶。跪在椅子旁边的地板上，在Shaw的脚边，Charles变得一动不动，突然强烈意识到Shaw如果想要收紧手指、将Charles的脑袋扭断该是多么轻而易举。“别让我重复，中尉，这很累人。你已经知道惹我生气的后果了。”   
  
Erik会断更多的骨头，而Charles自己也是，Shaw已经明确暗示了他惩罚的威胁。Charles希望自己不知道才好。   
  
Charles扫视着整个食堂。他自从囚犯越狱以来就没有来过这里——Erik总是自己帮他带食物——但并没有太大改变。在右侧远端的墙边依然有着几张长餐桌，就在通往厨房的两扇转门旁边。小一些的桌子，周围排布着餐椅的，则散落在房间各处，目前没什么人，因为早就过了通常午饭的时间。   
  
Shaw被五个他通常的喽啰簇拥着，全都随意而散漫地坐在桌边等待上菜。目前为止他们基本忽略了Charles，这本该是个安慰，直到Charles意识到他们将会继续忽略他、Shaw对他做任何事他们都会视而不见，除非Shaw命令那么不这么做。他现在明白为什么Erik从不愿成为Shaw的手下——Charles自己也深恶痛绝。  
  
但他却迫使Erik走上这条路，根据他和Shaw之间的交易——如果那真的谈得上是交易的话。Charles不知道Erik到底听到或是理解了多少，在Shaw踩住他喉咙令他窒息的情况下，但一想到将向Erik解释他和Shaw承诺了什么，就令Charles感到一阵恶心。  
  
“别让我等，小东西，”Shaw开口，他一边继续摸着Charles的头发一边带上了些警告的语气，“我渴死了，来点水就行。”  
Charles仍然没有动弹，等待着他接下来的指示。他好奇Shaw是不是想要Charles自己说出来。  
“啊，当然了，”Shaw暂停之后，轻笑了一声，“我都忘了。如果我继续拽着你的狗链，你哪里也去不了，不是吗？Weirman，把我们的飞行员牵到点心区，确保他不会弄得一团糟。”  
  
Charles的链子不过是Shaw从Charles和Erik的床单上撕下的布条，一端打成牢固的绳结系在Charles项圈的正面，另一端则一直被Shaw绕在手腕上，自从他将Charles从Erik的房间里拖到楼下的食堂开始。但此刻他松开了布条，把它交给了其中一位随从，那个嘴里长着硕大獠牙的男人。Weirman站起身，用力拽了Charles一下，令他失去平衡向前摔倒，不得不用双手撑住自己防止脸部着地，Charles因此成为了众人注意力的焦点，桌旁的每个人都大笑起来。  
  
“现在，轻一点，”Shaw责怪他，“我们要替Erik好好照顾他，不是吗，大伙们？”Charles不需抬头都知道他一定在邪恶地笑着。“去吧，中尉。”  
  
尽管Charles试图掩饰一切反应，当他缓缓穿过食堂，被Weirman牵着绳子、用双手和双膝在地上爬行的时候，他的脸颊还是如同火烧。地板黏糊糊的，Charles根本不想仔细去看，自从囚犯越狱之后就无人打扫，但他还是尽量垂着头，盯着自己的双手，不愿抬头看有多少人在看着他。他记得假装左手用力轻一些，它本应还是伤着的，不过他自己都不确定这到底还有没有意义。  
  
等他们到达堆放着饮用水的桌边，他的膝盖已经酸痛了，但Charles知道不能抱怨——再说，他被Shaw踢伤的肋骨要更难捱得多，每个动作都让那里一阵剧痛，呼吸也变得短促起来。  
  
一条喘气的狗。那正是Shaw让他成为的东西。Charles痛恨这男人的程度连自己有些许心惊。  
  
他伸手抓起一听饮用水，然后转身用双膝和单手一瘸一拐地往回爬去；不用被告知，他自己都清楚不能直接把水罐滚到他的脚前。似乎过了漫长的时间他才回到桌旁，全身酸痛，重新跪在Shaw的椅子旁边，一边直直地盯着桌角，一边抬手把水递过去。  
  
“很好，Xavier中尉，”Shaw夸奖他，同时接过Charles手中的水和Wierman递来的绳子。他拽着绳子把Charles拉得更近一些，收紧了绳结，迫使Charles贴在他的腿旁，下巴刚好在Shaw膝盖的上方。“你的姿势有点缺乏美感，但我们俩还有很多时间可以练习。”  
  
Charles没有回答，决心不做出任何反应，只是呆在原地不动，他被迫紧贴Shaw腿部的姿势仿佛在乞求着残羹冷炙。他知道自己应该觉得饿了，但一想到吃东西，哪怕只是软管食物糊，他都感觉一阵反胃。  
  
为了Erik，他可以忍受这个。Shaw以为自己大获全胜，但他不知道的是，再过几周Charles和Erik就会远离他的魔掌，最终获得安全。这只是Charles不得不跨越的又一个障碍，Charles为了活下去不得不选择的又一个权宜之计。Shaw不会毁灭他，至少他还期待着Charles在他眼前悬挂着的奖赏，这奖赏他最好永远也得不到。  
  
离开食堂之后，Charles被允许再次站着行走，尽管Shaw依然牵着他的颈绳。他们回到了第二层甲板，Charles有片刻惊恐地以为他们要回卧室去，但Shaw只是走进了Huxley的办公室，那里是他重建的指挥中心。他舒服惬意地坐到沉重书桌后的靠背皮椅当中，而他的手下一字排开，就好像某种保镖一般。  
  
“哦，不，Xavier中尉，”当Charles准备再次跪下时，Shaw开口，“我觉得这里挺冷的，你认为呢？躺在我膝盖上，给我提供点人体的温度，那才是乖孩子。”  
  
Charles的自然反应是僵在了原地，想知道Shaw到底是不是认真的，于是Shaw用力拽着他的绳子将他拉倒在自己大张开的腿上。Charles发出一声细小的呻吟，当他的肋骨撞上Shaw的大腿，他像张皱巴巴的毯子一样别扭地趴着，强烈意识到自己的后背此刻多么毫无防备。他感觉如同一位等待被打屁股惩罚的顽童。  
  
当Charles试图挪动的时候，Shaw将一只手覆在他的后腰，就在他裤子松紧带的上方，Charles立即彻底僵住了。  
  
“脊椎是多么脆弱的东西，”Shaw随意地说着，手掌缓缓地打着圈儿抚摸，这动作若是来自其他人、在其他场合下，都应该是令人宽慰的。然而是Shaw，这只使Charles越发意识到自己的无能为力。“只要折断了一小截，你的腰部以下就再也不能动了。我们是如此脆弱的生物，尽管有着超常的能力。多么可耻啊。”  
  
Charles瑟缩了一下，当Shaw拉起了他的上衣背面，手指直接抚上了Charles光裸的肌肤。趴在Shaw的膝头已经足够尴尬难受了，头和手臂都毫无用处地悬着，但此刻他的心脏才突然恐惧地跳到了喉咙口。  
  
“别担心，Charles，”Shaw低语着，摩挲着他的脊背，“我不会折断你的脊椎。至少，今天不会。”  
Charles颤抖起来，而Shaw不禁轻笑。他重又将Charles的衣服下摆拉好，盖上了他的后背，但手掌仍停留在布料之下，覆在Charles的皮肤上；不断地提醒着Shaw对他的控制。  
“不过，”Shaw打开了桌上的显示屏，“我要跟亲爱的Essex船长开会，但我担心你还不能听我们讨论的内容。所以我们要在这想办法打发接下来的一个小时，然后你就该去舰桥上值班了。”  
  
Charles已经很不舒服了，他张着嘴巴才能勉强呼吸。他太害怕了，不敢挪动一丝一毫，尤其是Shaw的手还在他身上的情况下。办公室陷入了一阵沉重的寂静，Shaw在屏幕上点来点去，同时Charles努力抑制住呼吸和肋骨刺痛时忍不住要出口的任何声音。他低垂的头感到沉甸甸的，似乎所有的血液都流向了脑袋。  
  
Shaw时不时地在Charles的后背轻弹指尖，令他颤栗，一直绷紧身体等待着接受非人力量的一击，因为他绝不相信Shaw不会伤害他。  
“真是怕痒，”在大概第三或第四次之后，Shaw评价道，“Erik是怎么对待你的？抑或这才是他对你那么温柔的原因？小羊羔。”他将腿在Charles的身下挪动了稍许，语调轻快。“你在我这可没有那么好的待遇。”  
  
有什么东西抵在Charles距离Shaw较近的那一侧腹部，Charles僵得如同一块铁板，当他意识到那是什么东西之后。Shaw在裤子里硬了，他的性器顶着门襟戳在Charles的腰侧。Charles立即想要从他的膝上逃开，躲到房间最远的角落；只要能让他远离Shaw的性欲，什么都行。然而，他不敢动，强迫自己趴在原处，即使Shaw已经开始不住地在Charles身上磨蹭，撩拨着自己，以Charles的痛苦作为快感来源，布料上逐渐潮湿的斑块是表露的迹象。  
  
“我不会操你，”Shaw咕哝着，指甲缓缓在Charles的后背划过，令Charles在他的老二上轻颤。“我甚至不会让你吸我，尽管我知道你那张小嘴最适合做这种事，那鲜红的嘴唇。我们在走廊上看你吸Erik的时候，你做得那么棒，我知道你给我也一样能做得很好。”  
  
后半句话听上去语调愉悦，但却是明确的威胁，于是Charles闭紧了双眼，任Shaw又挺动了一下胯部，往他身上磨蹭更多。  
“我会等到Erik恢复健康，能够加入我们的时候，这样他就可以看我操你的嘴巴和小洞，”Shaw继续说道，他的声音现在沙哑了一些，下身持续地挺动，在Charles身上摩擦，让他和自己的膝盖不断碰撞。“而我不想你到那时候已经麻木了。我想要Erik观看你第一次被我操的样子，看到你的反应——当然，是在我命令他操你好几次之后。你有一点说对了，关于我。我的确喜欢看精彩的表演。”  
  
Charles的喉底发出微弱的呜咽，当Shaw的某次挺动撞上他的肋骨，强烈的刺痛穿透他的全身，眼前不由得一阵发花。他早就该从Shaw的膝盖上跌落了，要不是Shaw一直按在他后背的那只手，牢牢固定住他。他的另一只手则垂下，捏着Charles的臀部，手指深深陷进去，将他抓紧，防止他滚下去。  
他的呜咽只令Shaw越发兴奋。“我从第一次见到你开始就知道你会成为一个完美的性奴，”他低吼着，裆部前后磨蹭着Charles。“将来我们会试试看你能不能同时接受两根老二，我和Erik一起。你会喜欢的，不是吗，小荡货？”  
  
他毫无预警地将Charles推了下去，Charles没时间稳住自己，重重摔倒在地板上，侧躺在桌椅中间，好不容易没有撞到头，但肋部还是痛苦地抽搐着，他发出一声短促而尖锐的痛呼。Shaw一脚踩在Charles颈绳的根部，就在他项圈上的绳结旁边，Charles完全没有挣扎的空间，只能别扭地躺着无法起身，而Shaw解开了裤子拉链掏出阴茎，一边俯视着Charles一边迅速地撸动起来。  
  
Shaw没过多久就射了，白色粘稠的液体洒在Charles的衣服和长裤上，尽可能多地洒遍他的身体。Charles反感地颤抖着，腹中涌动着作呕感，努力止住呕吐的冲动，因为如果这样的话他也只能干呕。他有点惊讶Shaw竟然没有射在他的脸上，鉴于他此前多么渴望Erik这么做，但随后他明白了：污秽总能从皮肤上洗刷掉，但只要Charles被他强迫穿着这身衣服，他就将一直带着Shaw干涸的精液。  
  
他因为这个念头而忍不住干呕，随后转变成了咳嗽，努力不因为羞耻愤怒和挫败而哭出来。但还是有几滴泪水溢出了他的眼眶，而这似乎只让Shaw更加兴奋了。他塞好自己疲软的性器，蹲在Charles的身旁，用拇指轻柔地擦去泪珠。“嘘，中尉，”他安抚着，“你会没事的。我会好好照顾你。我会喂你，帮你穿衣，保护你，像个好主人该做的那样。”他捧起了Charles的脸颊，Charles闻到他指尖精液的味道之后强忍住反胃的冲动。“你和我在一起将别无所求。”  
  
Charles不知该说什么，只知道他绝不会为此感激Shaw。他的嘴巴似乎被缝上了。他只能紧咬着牙关粗重地呼吸，费尽全力不嗅到一丝气息。  
  
Shaw开始大笑。“中尉，你眼中的恐惧，真是令人愉悦。你实在太有意思了。我不知道自己为什么要让Erik留住你那么长时间。要是我早知道你栓着链子有那么好看，我一开始就不会把你拱手让给他。”  
  
他穿着皮靴的脚从绳结上挪开，重新坐到了桌子后面，留Charles自己在地板上躺着。没过多久，他的注意力就转到了一个手下身上，两人交谈了起来，Charles被完全遗忘了，就像一只提供了粗略娱乐后酒杯抛到脑后的狗。他用力盯着木桌的纹理，强迫自己大脑放空。他不能去想Shaw接下来会对他做什么。他不能去想Erik此刻躺在医务室的某处，也许还在挣扎求生。如果他让自己的思绪飘到那儿，他认为自己大概会彻底崩溃。他必须坚持下去，为了Erik，为了他的朋友，为了他们能够逃生的一线希望。  
  
  
显然其他人现在都已经知道发生了什么事。在这艘飞船上，谣言有时比命令传达得更快。Alex会怎么想呢？Darwin？他们还在进行逃跑计划吗，还是已经放弃了？不，他们已经没法半途而废了。但假如他们打算减少损失、将Erik和Charles踢出计划呢？Erik受伤太重无法快速行动，而Charles……在Shaw的掌控下，Charles等于是被锁在了牢不可破的囚笼里。  
  
他们不可能已经离开了。逃生舱还没准备好，并且没有飞行员。在逻辑上，Charles明白，但他仍无法抑制将他内心撕碎的恐惧。万一他们已经走了呢？如果他永远困在这里怎么办？  
  
不，不可能永远。他将会尽快自我了断，从密封舱将自己丢入太空，或是迫使Shaw将他弄死。他不能坚持太久的，他知道。他们必须离开这里。  
  
接下来的几个小时迷迷糊糊地过去了。他不知道自己昏昏欲睡地盯着桌子过了多久，但等他反应过来的时候，Shaw已经拽着他的颈绳迫使他站了起来，朝门口拖去。“到轮班时间了，中尉，”他说，将绳子在手腕上绕紧，缩短长度。Charles踉踉跄跄地走着，差点绊倒在地才跟上他的脚步。“我相信你在我离开的时候有乖乖的。”  
  
舰桥简直是Charles最乐于见到的景观。在这儿，他有工作要做，可以消遣，可以感受正常待遇，最棒的是，他在这相对安全因为他是不可或缺的。他们需要人来驾驶飞船，而Shaw不能在他工作的时候羞辱或是贬损他。这是绝望之下的缓刑，而Charles如同一个干渴的人扑向水源一般陷入其中。  
“别无精打采的，”Charles颓然倒进飞行员座椅之后，Shaw说道。“我很快就回来，宠物。”  
  
舰桥的大门在身后关上的一刻，Charles开始颤抖起来。舰桥上还有两个囚犯在监视着他，但他不在乎。他难以抑制地颤栗着，恐惧和绝望一下子全都冲了出来。他全身肮脏，膝盖和手掌上都是因为爬行而造成的污迹，Shaw的的精液洒遍了他的衬衫和长裤。还有一些污点沾在他项圈的上面，他用袖子使劲地擦净它们，粗重地喘息了一声，强咽下灼烧在喉咙口的酸涩感。  
  
他给了自己三分钟时间，然后强迫自己开始运行日常的舰艇全面检查。通常都是由电脑自动运行，若是手动操作属于最长，最费时的程序之一，但Charles需要这样可以分心的事物。监测了燃料和航线之后——依然在朝着古勒森进发，依然还剩几星期——他打开了生命维持系统的数据板，开始一个一个区域地观察。做完之后，已经一个小时过去，他开始检视工程系统。  
  
在八小时盯着数据和窗外冷酷无情的漆黑夜空之后，Charles已经筋疲力尽，差点在控制台前睡着。他的头已经垂了下去，这时候身后舰桥的大门打开了，让他猛地惊醒。他不需转身都知道是谁进来了：他体内的某种东西下意识地绷紧，充满了恐惧。  
  
“我们进展如何，宠物？”Shaw问道，在飞行员椅的背后停下了。他的手轻轻梳过Charles的头发，就像抚摸一只受宠的狗儿一般。这触碰令Charles的胃都绞了起来，但他一动不动，担心万一动了之后的惩罚。  
  
“我们一切正常，”他咬紧牙关开口。“根据目前的燃料水平，我们到达那里的时候还会有少量剩余。”  
“很好。”Shaw轻轻拽了拽他的头发，然后抓住了垂在Charles背后的颈绳。“晚餐时间到了。我觉得你可以得到一些小小的奖励。”  
  
这“奖励”事实证明，就是被允许坐在Shaw的脚边，拣拾从桌上掉下的剩菜。整整一个小时，Charles都愤怒地坐着一动不动，拒绝接受地板上的嗟来之食。他空空如也的肚子抽痛着；感觉他上次吃东西是几个星期之前的事情了，但他仅仅两天前才吃过一些软管食物。他当时和Erik共同分享一管，他们开玩笑说这东西跟广告宣传的草莓味根本没有任何相似之处。Charles告诉过他旧地球上草莓的味道，真正的那种，他记得自己八岁的时候因为吃太多而生病了。Erik则不禁大笑，帮他把剩下的食物糊都挤出来。  
  
此刻鸡肉和土豆的香气让人垂涎。Charles干渴的口中开始产生唾液，但他固执地拒绝抬头。Shaw将一块鸡肉掉在他的脚边，显然是故意的，但Charles咬紧嘴唇，移开了目光。  
  
过了一会，Shaw开口，“如果你不吃地板上的东西，也可以求我给点剩菜给你。”  
Charles怒瞪着他。“不。”  
Shaw回应的微笑是冷酷无情的。“那你就没东西吃。”  
  
在食堂里坚持饿肚子是一种折磨，但Charles还是撑过了晚饭时间，带着完好无损的自尊。但即便如此，这一天还没有结束：不同于Erik会回到自己的宿舍，Shaw则漫步于飞船中的各个区域，巡视着他的领地。Charles猜测这次散步对自己是有利的，这样他就可以看见Shaw领域的界限，并且在Shaw最终允许他休息的时候也会筋疲力尽。他踉跄地跟在Shaw的身后。因为疲倦和饥饿而视线模糊，肋骨也疼得要命，脸也因为羞耻而滚烫，因为路上经过的囚犯都不怀好意地打量他。尽管他一直低着头任由Shaw拽着他的颈绳，他仍能感觉到他们的视线跟随着他，晦暗而凶恶。这大概是他唯一一次庆幸自己离Shaw如此之近；他确定要是Shaw把他丢下，至少半打囚犯都会立即向他扑来。  
  
Shaw甚至带他走过了第一工程甲板，假借检查之名。那儿安插着稀稀拉拉的几个囚犯，对于推进引擎和惯性减震器一窍不通，但Charles没花多久就猜到了Shaw带他过来的真正原因——这里是大多数幸存的船员工作的地点。Shaw想要他们看见Charles被绳子牵着走，浑身是伤，还被精斑洒满衣服，反过来，他也想Charles感觉到他们惊恐目光的重量，在他们毫无用处的同情面前抬不起头。  
  
Charles防卫地弓起肩膀，模糊的视线聚集在地板上，专注于脚下的步伐。Shaw，显然注意到了，稳步向前走着，让Charles得以稍微走神，产生一阵虚假的安全感、大脑完全放空。然后Shaw突然停住，猛地拽住了Charles的颈绳，而Charles还浑然不觉地在走着。Charles被勒住了，被他拉倒在地、重重摔在甲板上，因为肺中的空气被切断而咳嗽起来，然后因为肋骨被撞到而痛苦地呜咽。  
  
“笨手笨脚，”Shaw漫不经心地评价，而附近的囚犯都哄笑起来。“站起来，中尉，我没那么多时间可浪费。”  
  
Charles继续在地上躺了一会儿，精疲力竭，然后才开始动弹。他小心谨慎地翻过身，受伤的肋骨一痛，令他强忍住呻吟，视线都晃动了一秒。他接着起身，先是跪在地上，然后慢慢地站直身体，四肢因为努力支撑而颤抖着。这时候他才无意向周围瞥了一眼，目光直接停留在某张熟悉的脸孔上——Angel，正站在两根粗大的冷却循环管道中间，大睁着双眼惊恐地看着他。  
  
他立即转开视线，挺直腰杆，回头面对Shaw，后者正愉快地微笑着观赏Charles涨红的脸颊。被Shaw的党羽看见他这幅样子就足够糟了，但被认识的人、甚至是朋友，看到他被羞辱的样子，则还要糟糕十倍。  
  
  
  
“好孩子，”Shaw对他说，伸出手纡尊降贵地拍了拍他的脸颊，“我觉得是上床的时间了，你认为呢？”   
  
Charles的胸中凝成了一块寒冰，感到无比的冰冷，胆战心惊的惧意淌过全身宛如有毒的淤泥包裹着他。Shaw说过他并不想操Charles——暂时——但他随时可能改变主意。跟Shaw一起待在卧室里简直就像是在拿命冒险。   
“我很高兴看到这里一切都运作正常，”Shaw大声地说，重新把Charles朝电梯的方向拉去。“你们都做得很好。”   
  
回到第二层甲板的旅程寂然无声，Shaw还允许Charles在颈绳的限制范围内尽可能远离他，尽管电梯里本就没什么空间。Charles感觉随时都能瘫倒，但肾上腺素再次上升，被恐惧激起，他的心脏开始砰砰直跳，与此同时电梯门打开了、Shaw把他沿着走廊拖向自己占据的船长房间。   
到达门口的时候，Shaw再度拉紧Charles的颈绳，让Charles被迫贴在Shaw的身旁。Shaw不怀好意地一笑，在墙上的控制板输入了密码。   
  
“我要你帮我宽衣，”进门之后Shaw说道。这里的设计跟第一执行官的宿舍很相似，只是稍微大一点、还有多一些躺椅和沙发。“现在，慢一点，不要着急。还有把衣服都叠整齐。从我的上衣开始。”   
  
Charles一语不发，走到Shaw的面前开始对付Shaw身前的一排纽扣。他抛弃了大多数囚犯目前还在穿的灰色囚服，但这身衣服不可能是Huxley的；他一定是从别人的房间里占为己有。Charles保持视线低垂，专注于一次解开一个纽扣，努力让动作不要太快，即便他十分想要尽快结束。   
等解开所有扣子之后，他将上衣从Shaw的肩头脱下，折好之后庆幸自己可以借此机会暂离Shaw，将衣服放在几步之外的桌角上。当Charles回转过身的时候，Shaw正双手叉腰站着，两眼放光地盯着他。Shaw已经踢掉了鞋子，看到Charles明显的迟疑之后，Shaw抬起手，朝他勾了勾手指。  
  
“跪下，”当Charles慢吞吞地向他走来时，他命令道，而Charles咬牙切齿地照做了，跪在了他的面前，开始解开他裤子的拉链。“你天生就适合做这个，”Shaw稀松平常地评论道，而Charles慢慢拉下了他的长裤，露出包裹着鼓胀阴茎的黑色丝绸内裤。他依次抬起双脚，让Charles帮他拖下裤子，一只手按在Charles的头上保持平衡。“我很惊讶，为何之前没人让你做这种事，让你跪在那儿抬起脑袋——”他捏住了Charles的下巴，挑起他的头让Charles不得不直视着他，“——就像这样，等待着一根老二捅进你的喉咙。Essex说得对。你作为性奴的话会卖出个 **相当不菲的** 价钱。”他看着Charles愤怒的眼神大笑起来。“而我甚至还没有使用过你。”  
  
Charles能感到自己在颤抖，疲惫和恨意复杂地混合在一起，他费尽全力才没有将下巴从Shaw的紧握中挣开。他一生中从未如此痛恨过一个人，他几乎庆幸自己现在失去了能力，因为他不能确定如果他此刻能够钻进Shaw脑中的话会做出什么。这令他恶心，以这种强烈的程度仇恨别人，但Charles已经厌倦了胆战心惊，厌倦了时刻绷紧神经等待下一次袭击，等待Shaw将他伤害或是羞辱得更甚。他只希望这一切 **结束** 。  
  
“哦，我多么希望你能够吸我，”Shaw说，拍了拍他的脸颊然后将手收回。“但等待是值得的，不是吗？”他再次捡起了Charles的颈绳末端，拽了拽。“站起来，中尉。虽然如此，我还是有很多别的方法可以让你派上用场。”  
  
Charles踉跄起身，被Shaw拖向床边的时候差点又被绊倒。当Shaw脱得只剩内衣的时候他还衣衫整齐，这感觉有点怪，似乎应该反过来才对，但Charles对于这件事情并无任何怨言，直到Shaw将他面朝下推倒在床上，他不得不横趴在高床的床尾，下半身垂在床边而身体折成了L型。  
  
“手臂叠在背后，Charles，”Shaw说到，拉着他的前臂压到了一起。短暂的停顿，Charles感觉到他将颈绳系在了他的胳膊上，将它们绑在一起。“我不会打结的，”Shaw随意地告知他，“因为我不想之后再把它剪断。但如果这绳子松开，小宠物，我 **会** 打断你的胳膊。明白了？”  
  
“是的，”Charles说，这是他几小时以来说的第一句话。这回答像是强酸在口中烧灼，因为他在听命于这个掌控着自己命运的男人。  
  
“很好，”Shaw说着，然后把手按在Charles的双腿间，将它们拉开，让Charles摇晃挣扎了一下才没有从床边滑下去。“踮起脚尖，这才是好男孩。如果你从床上滑下去，我就……嗯，到时候再说。”Charles感觉到他轻拍了拍那只本该还未愈合的伤手，记得装作瑟缩了一下，从喉底挤出一声其实是因为肋骨疼痛而发出的呻吟。“我就会把你的另一只手也弄断。”  
  
Charles别无选择，只能照做，辛苦地垫着脚尖防止自己滑到地板上。如果他能够用胳膊扶着的话要固定住自己会容易很多，但他不敢动Shaw松松系上的绳结——他已经知道Shaw的威胁绝不是空话。  
  
Shaw把他丢在远处，离开床边，而Charles听到他走进洗手间，敞开着房门洗漱和解手的声音。Charles专注于平复自己的呼吸，告诉自己紧张并无益处，在精神上为即将发生的任何事情做好准备。Shaw不会操他的，他像呓语一般提醒自己，长长地、稳定地吸气，他能撑过去的。  
  
他努力摒弃所有念头，将脑海中的思绪压下去宛如坍缩的星云，希望自己的愤怒和恐惧都能够平息，缓缓地释放所有情绪，如同恒星寂灭之后的混乱中宁静散播开的星尘。等到Shaw从洗手间出来的时候，Charles已经冷静了许多，缓慢而平静地呼吸着，当Shaw走回他身后，将一双手掌覆上他的臀部并挤压之时，他也没有任何反应。  
  
假装自己的思绪漂浮在百万光年之外，要容易许多。Shaw将手上移，按在Charles的肩头将他固定住，挪到Charles的双腿之间，开始将覆着衣料的阴茎在他的臀沟中磨蹭，尽管Charles还穿着长裤。Shaw粗重地喘息着，一边移动一边在Charles的耳边气喘吁吁，让Charle的全身都随着他每一次挺动而摇晃。Charles几乎一动不动，让Shaw使用他，自己的阴茎在腿间完全没有兴奋之意，眼睛大睁着却什么也看不到，目光如云翳一般飘去了穿越星云的某一处。  
  
甚至在Shaw最后一次用力磨蹭、胡乱地扯出内裤里的老二射在Charles的衣衫背后之时，他也没有任何反应。Shaw继续在Charles身上逗留了一会儿，满足地喘息着，手指深深地嵌进Charles的肩胛骨。然后他拍了拍Charles的腰侧，就像对待一匹赛马似的，然后他退回身，再次走向了洗手间。  
  
“你可以起来了，”一会儿之后，他开口喊道，“还有解开你的胳膊。鉴于你今天表现很好，你可以睡在床尾。但明天要更好，行吗？”  
“好的，”Charles木然地回答，缓缓并起双腿，伴着一身痛苦的低哼站直了身体。他浑身酸疼又僵硬，但至少Shaw没有侵犯他。这是个小小的安慰。  
  
这绑住他双手的所谓链子很容易就松开了，Charles谨慎地转了转肩膀，因为剧痛而皱起了眉。他坐在床脚，Shaw的精液在他的背上冷却，他前所未有地觉得沙发会比床看上去更有吸引力。他的手有些颤抖，全身轻微地颤栗，但Charles尽可能地深呼吸之后，冷静了下来，他现在能搞定的。他能应付。  
  
Shaw全裸地回到床上，但毫无羞涩之意，他抬起被单躺了进去，舒服地靠在枕头上。“把你的链子给我，”他伸出手，Charles不得不将颈绳的末端递过去，等待着Shaw用力把他拉向前。  
  
奇迹般地，Shaw并没有，但他将绳子系在了床头柱上，Charles不得不往前再靠一点防止被项圈勒住。  
  
“躺下，Charles，”Shaw微笑地开口。“你应该感谢我没让你睡在地上。”  
“谢谢你，”Charles强迫自己从紧咬的牙关间挤出，小心翼翼地侧躺下来，尽可能在颈绳允许的范围内离Shaw那头远一些。他的呼吸因为肋骨的疼痛而急促起来，但他知道最好不要到处乱动：尽管很羞辱，但睡在床脚总比Shaw把他踢到地板上要好太多。他怀疑自己不论如何都不会找到一个舒服的姿势。  
“不用谢，”Shaw和蔼地说。“尽量多休息。我知道你需要的，因为今天太让人兴奋了。”  
  
Charles阖上双眼代替回答，而Shaw自己轻笑了几声，然后关上了灯。一片漆黑之后，Charles立即睁开了眼睛，毫无目标地凝望着仿真的夜色，让黑暗侵蚀他的瞳孔。他今晚不会睡，因为他被困在狮子的巢穴里，被绑在狮子的床头。  
  
事实上他的确过了许久才入睡，主要是因为流淌于全身的疼痛，但最终他还是屈服于自己的疲倦，在后半夜逐渐陷入了深沉的，黑暗的睡眠。  
  
如果他能停留在那儿就好了。  
  
  
*  
  
到了早晨，Shaw令他爬到床头跨坐在他的大腿上，然后指挥Charles将双手搭在Shaw的肩膀上，一边在Shaw的下身磨蹭自己，一场滑稽怪诞的性事默剧：Shaw自己拉下了被单并且露出自己的阴茎，但Charles幸而得以穿着整齐，他紧咬着牙关，想象着各种令Shaw不适的方法。  
  
很难找到节奏，他肋部的剧痛几乎令他无法按照Shaw的喜好移动身体，加上Charles又饥肠辘辘，但他还是尽力做到了，将臀部在Shaw的下身前后磨蹭，于此同时Shaw则抵着他挺动直到射精。之后Shaw将他推下了床，在他冲澡的过程中Charles一直侧躺在地板上，等待Shaw的精液慢慢风干，强忍住尖叫出声的冲动。  
  
Charles没有被允许洗澡，尽管Shaw恩准他用湿毛巾擦脸，但那也只是在他强迫Charles开口求他之后。当Shaw已经准备走出房间的时候，Charles仍在头晕目眩，饥饿已经成了如影随形的、折磨不堪的腹痛，几乎盖过了身上其他部分的疼痛。  
他做好准备要再次度过像狗一样被Shaw拖着走的一天，但他俩刚刚走出房间没两步，就遇到Azazel和两名囚犯急匆匆地跑来，看上去像是他们已经等了Shaw好一会儿。  
  
“什么事？”等他们来到Shaw面前停下之后，Shaw懒散地问道。  
“麻烦事，”Azazel回答。  
“是另一个飞行员，”另两名囚犯当中的一位在Shaw挑起眉毛之后快速地解释，“昨天夜里他把自己从密封舱里丢了出去。”  
“不好意思，”Shaw的语调像寒冰一样冷酷，而Charles只能惊恐地瞪着他们，还没能反应过来发生了什么事。Ramirez把自己从密封舱丢进了太空。Ramirez **自杀** 了。“昨晚是谁负责跟他一起值班？”  
  
“Hemlock和Nunez,”剩下的那个囚犯回答，“我们把他们，呃，关在了下层的一间牢房里。我们知道你会想……跟他们谈谈。”  
“正有此意。”Shaw意有所指地说，若有所思地缓缓转动着手中Charles的颈绳。“现在谁在舰桥上？”  
“只有Weirman，”Azazel说，“但他无法进入所有的系统。”  
“不过现在我们也不太可能突然偏离航向，”Shaw沉思着。“有几个人知道这件事？”  
  
“我们三个，Hemlock，Nunez，还有——”囚犯停顿了一秒，突然显得很紧张，“——两个船员也亲眼看见了。”  
“蠢货，”Shaw愤怒地开口，在他身后的Charles不禁因为他话中的恶意而倒退了一步，“你们应该把那两个船员也丢出去。如果这消息传播出去，别的船员都知道脱离苦海是如此轻而易举——”他没有说完，Charles也看不见他的表情。“你们三个到关押Hemlock和Nunez的牢房去等着我。”  
  
Shaw沿着走廊朝电梯走去，一刻不停地拽着Charles，而后者跌跌撞撞地跟着。一道响亮的噼啪声显示Azazel带着另两人离开了，随后电梯门就在Charles和Shaw的面前打开了。  
一等电梯门合上，Shaw就猛地转身将Charles撞在电梯壁上，用力的程度令他的头重重磕上了金属的墙面。Charles下意识地挣扎，惊恐地以为Shaw要压碎自己，但Shaw只是攥着他脏污上衣的前襟将他再次按在墙上，Charles在他的强力之下低垂着头，骤然感到一阵头晕目眩。  
  
“认真听好，Xavier中尉，”Shaw向前倾身，直接贴着Charles的耳畔低声开口，宛如恋人的絮语，“没人能够逃离这艘飞船。没人能够逃离 **我** 。从现在开始，你绝不可以试图往密封舱走一步。因为我向你保证，如果你这么做，我一定会让你宝贵的Erik生不如死 **好几个星期** 然后再解决他。听懂没有？”  
“ **是** ——是的，”Charles努力在Shaw非人类的重压之下挤出声音，恐惧令他的呼吸变得急促。  
“很好，”Shaw说完，就像他刚才的攻击一般突如其来地放开了他，Charles差点沿着墙壁滑到地板上。Shaw站在电梯的中央，挺直身体整了整衣服，等电梯门再度打开之后，他们抵达了宁静号的舰桥。  
  
Charles这次急急忙忙地在大步前行的Shaw身后，右手攥着自己的衣襟按住自己的肋骨。Weirman一看到Shaw就从座位里跳了起来，仔细观察了Shaw的表情之后紧张地把手里的通讯器塞进了口袋。  
“去进行晨间例行检查，”Shaw一边把Charles拖到主控台前一边下令。“我很快回来找你，在我跟其他人都聊完以后。”  
  
除了听从以外别无选择。Charles解锁了主控台，开始进行例行检查。全过程中，他的思绪转得飞快。Ramirez死了。Charles是仅剩的能够接入全部系统的飞行员。无疑，他将会被迫每天在舰桥上度过更长的值班时间，但这事实上是个解脱，这样他就不用在Shaw的魔掌下受罪太久。除此之外，他就有了更多的谈判条件，针对Shaw以及这艘该死的飞船上的每个人。他比之前更加不可或缺。  
  
片刻之后，羞愧的感觉流遍了他的全身，令他的腹部绞痛起来。他怎么能因为Ramirez的死而如此庆幸？他应该为这位曾经的同僚哀悼，而不是思考他的死能给自己带来哪些好处。上帝啊，这艘见鬼的飞船已经影响了他。他不能像罪犯一样思考。他不能，否则就会迷失方向。  
  
监测结果显示一切正常，于是Charles心不在焉地坐在座椅上，看着窗外星辰掠过。他太累了，眼皮一直打架，而且忍不住打起哈欠来。现在能小睡一觉听上去再诱人不过，但他担心Shaw突然回来的话会发现他在值班时睡觉。所以一会儿之后，他站起身，绕着导航台踱步，努力让自己的血液流动起来。Wierman一动不动且一语不发地监视着他。  
  
就在他经过导航台远端的时候，门打开了。Charles匆忙地冲回飞行员的位置，但走进门的并不是Shaw，而是Logan。  
他惊愕地停住了。“Lo——”  
“他妈的闭上嘴，滚回去工作，”Logan打断了他，一边取下衔着的雪茄一边凶狠地瞪了他一眼。Charles目瞪口呆地看着他，但当Logan用强调的语气说出“ **怎么** ？”之后立即听从了他的命令。  
  
Charles在椅子上坐下，打开了一个新窗口尽管他其实无事可做。在他身后，他听见Logan朝舰桥内部走去。  
“你，”Logan开口，Charles借机转身，假装当作Logan还在对他说话。但Logan是看着Weirman，而Charles依旧侧身看着他们。“出去。”  
“我得呆在这里，”Weirman怀疑地开口，打量着Logan。  
Logan嗤之以鼻。“蠢货，你到底想不想去吃点东西？我是来让你解脱的。我出于好心过来帮忙，所以快在我改变主意之前动身。”在他身侧，闪光的钢爪开始缓缓伸了出来。  
  
不需要更多的言语，Weirman就赶紧站了起来，瞥了Charles一眼之后急忙向电梯走去。Logan在他经过的时候发出了一道表示满意的哼声，Weirman加快了脚步，几乎是捶下了电梯按钮然后急忙钻了进去。然后大门合上了，竟然只剩下Charles和Logan两个人。  
  
“Logan，”Charles开口，站了起来，他不确信自己的声音有没有哽咽。  
Logan缓缓转身面向他，发出一道长长的叹息。“天啊，孩子。”  
“我很高兴见到你，”Charles说，因为自己的宽慰是如此强烈而几乎想要哭泣，感到十分不好意思。他才跟Shaw被迫相处了一天，但现在能单独和一个熟面孔待在一起就像是救命稻草一般，尽管他只在一个月之前见过Logan一次。“我——我真高兴。”  
  
“放松点，Chuck，”Logan说，朝他走来。他收回了钢爪，在Charles面前停了下来，又哼了一声之后用一只手来回抓了几把头发，同时上下打量着Charles。“见鬼。听着，这不是我想做的，知道吗？这是替Anna Marie做的。我很讨厌这种鬼玩意，但你看上去需要它。”  
在Charles来得及问他的意思之前，Logan就朝前一步，将Charles拉进温暖的臂弯中，轻轻拥抱了他一下。Charles先是惊呆了一刻，僵硬而不解地眨了眨眼，但随后他就如同被剪断提线的木偶沉入了Logan的怀抱，膝盖弯曲着、将脸埋在Logan的肩头无声地颤抖。Logan只是扶着他，承担着他的重量——他其实已经很轻了，几个月来他已经瘦了太多——一句话也没有说，即便Charles把他拽得太紧，也太久。  
  
能够得到别人的安慰真是太好了，尽管他几乎不认识Logan。他只知道Logan是Erik的朋友，并且不会伤害他，是船上的极少数，但这就足够了。  
  
终于Logan让他重新坐到飞行员座椅上，轻轻地把他放下、等Charles松手之后，往回走了几步靠在旁边的台子上，咬着他的雪茄就像嚼口香糖似的。Charles重重地沉进座位，感觉自己完全被耗尽了：生理上，心理上，情感上。他闭上双眼，想着Logan在这里大概能让他终于得以小睡一会，因为他知道Logan会保护他，但随后他听见塑料包装的声音，疲倦地睁开眼之后看到Logan正从口袋里掏出什么。  
“来，”Logan粗鲁地说，把一个小包递给Charles，“吃掉这个。”  
近距离观察之后，发现Logan给他的是一包干牛肉，Charles几乎从他手里抢了过来，撕开之后猛吞了几大口。他都没怎么嚼，最后有点噎住了，咳嗽起来，而Logan伸手拍了拍他的后背。  
“我说吃掉，没让你直接吞，”Logan嘲弄地说，而Charles抬起手示意自己没事，费力地吞咽了好几次。“要嚼。”  
“谢谢，”Charles含糊不清地说，又咳了最后一声，然后从袋子里又拿出一块牛肉干，这次吃得慢了一些。  
  
“别客气，”Logan咕哝着，朝后倚在操控台上。“所以。他对你做了什么。”  
Charles猛地抬头盯着他，满嘴食物还没咽下。  
“听着，”Logan语调平平地说，“Lehnsherr在医务室里因为你都快精神失常了。你的朋友McCoy医生不得不把他绑在病床上才能阻止他来找Shaw算账，不让他为此送命。你必须告诉我Shaw到底对你做了什么，我才能决定要告诉Lehnsherr哪些部分，让他赶紧闭上嘴好好休息。”  
  
“Erik还好吗？”Charles问，直挺挺地坐起身，抓住食品袋的手用力得让指节都发白了。  
“我的老天爷，”Logan叹息，低声咕哝了句什么，听上去像是“没救了”。“Erik被打得半死，情况不容乐观，但他会活下去的。McCoy在Shaw的命令下不能提供太多治疗措施，所以痊愈需要一些时间，尤其是在他一直试图逃出医务室回到 **你** 身边的情况下。”  
  
Charles的心脏在胸中揪紧，有片刻他几乎无法呼吸，因为他是多么想要再次见到Erik，哪怕只是亲眼看看Erik还好，Erik会好转的。他用力咬下口中的肉干，阻止自己说出什么过于感性的话来，因为Logan看上去正在等着他这么做。 **他的确没救了，** Charles心想，几乎想要大笑出声尽管这并不有趣， **他无可救药地爱上了Erik。  
**  
“来吧，孩子，”Logan说，他的声音和善得令人惊讶，让Charles从自己的思绪中惊醒，“只要列出来就好。”  
  
“Shaw还没有操过我，”Charles说，讲出这句话比他想象的要容易些。“他甚至没有强迫我帮他口交，因为他说想要等到Erik能第一次观看的时候。不过，他以几种不同的姿势在我身上蹭到射，而且他还一直紧拽着我的颈绳。”他举起从他项圈边软软垂下的布条。“字面意义上。”   
“老天，”Logan看着Charles的表情不是怜悯，并非如此，而是愤怒和疲惫地接纳的混合，就好像他早就预料到一般。“那个神经病在KG监狱的时候就够变态了，但现在他又达到了一个全新的高度。”   
“很高兴知道他的变态程度升级只是因为我，”Charles有些讽刺意味地回复，而Logan立即摇了摇头。   
  
“抱歉，抱歉，”他说，靴子在地板上磨蹭，“但好吧，谢了。现在至少我可以去告诉Erik你还活着，完好无缺，而且并不是说谎。”   
“让他拜托专心疗伤，”Charles轻声地说，感到一阵疼痛，但却与身体的伤无关。“还有告诉他我会没事的。”这句话没有一丁点儿说服力，但幸运的是Logan并没有说什么。   
“Anna Marie会很高兴的，”Logan只说了这个，而Charles再度抬起头，突然灵光一闪。   
  
“等等——你和Anna Marie不是可以——”   
“是啊，我们可以，”Logan承认，“但那样的话谁还能阻止Lehnsherr冲上来再次攻击Shaw，让一切回到原点？或者更糟？你也许还能再用甜言蜜语哄骗Shaw放过Lehnsherr，但这次他不会再那么宽宏大量了。”   
  
Charles无需细想就知道Logan说得对。如果Logan和Anna Marie用能力治好Erik，就像他们治疗Charles被弄断的手一样，Erik绝对会毫不犹豫地奔到Charles和Shaw这里。尽管他希望Erik尽快痊愈，但他也不想让Erik主动给Shaw一个杀他的借口。   
  
“好吧，”Charles缓缓开口，“暂时不用帮他治疗。Alex和Darwin完成e-pod的改造还要多久？因为我想，”他意味深长地看了Logan一眼，努力不显得过于急切，“我们要尽可能地加快计划。”   
“先吃完再说，”Logan命令道，等到Charles又塞了一块入口并且开始咀嚼以后他才继续说了下去。“他们已经没日没夜地赶工，但在飞行设置就绪之前最起码还要一周的时间。你觉得你能坚持那么久吗？”   
  
“我必须得试试，”Charles说，绝望笼罩了全身。整整一周。他才忍受跟Shaw共度了一天，已经感觉像是过去了一辈子。一周则听上去永无止境。他深吸一口气，又吞下了一块牛肉干。“我能做到。”   
“在我们所有人当中你的任务最艰巨，”Logan直言不讳地说，“但你是块硬骨头，孩子。”   
“我比你也年轻不了太多，”Charles淡淡地指出。Logan看上去顶多也就三十来岁。   
“我九十九岁了，”Logan面无表情地说，而Charles真不知道他是否在开玩笑。   
  
“一个星期，”他重新回到正题，“我知道一开始的计划是你朋友在古勒森附近和我们接头，但那至少还需要一个月。他们能尽快赶来吗？”  
“应该可以，”Logan说，“只要我们现在发消息通知他们。这是我到这儿来的另一个原因，Shaw正忙着在下层甲板针对密封舱事件进行训话，所以如果你能帮忙的话，是个给他们发消息的好时机。”  
Charles想到Shaw正在如何训话感到有些战栗，但随即转过椅子面向操控台。“你能够摆脱真是太好了，”他说，打开了屏幕上的通讯频道，然后将全息屏幕推向了Logan，“因为如果有人看到我打开通讯屏幕的话，立即就会通知Shaw。”  
  
“所以你在过去几周之内才没能向IF军方发出求救信息？”Logan有点讽刺地问，但立刻就转身开始在悬着的屏幕上输入消息，以一种Charles一瞥之下难以解读的奇怪代码。他一边看一边吞掉了剩余的牛肉，总算感觉肚子不会像随时要垮塌似的。  
“不，”等Charles咽下最后一块之后，他开口解释，“他们还摧毁了长距离的通讯器，所以即使我侥幸向总部发出了求救信息，大概也无法传过0Z-30。所以我希望你的朋友在相对近的地方。”  
  
“哦，我确定他就在附近，”Logan一边输入一边心不在焉地说，“他有烦人的能力，就是在最让人意想不到的地方出现。”  
“只要他也能在别人期望他在的地方出现就好，”Charles急切地说。“我们在逃生舱里撑不了太久。”  
“我更愿意冒险一试，也不想再这个地狱里多待一分钟，”Logan平淡地说，而Charles点头赞同。  
  
“所以逃生舱会在一周之后完成，”片刻的寂静之后，Charles开口说道，努力不显得过于激动或是寄予过高期望，“等到做好之后，我们就开始行动。我们可以在傍晚出逃，那时候我应该要到这儿来值班，而大多数人都在吃晚饭。Shaw不会一直看着我，所以这是我逃离他视线的唯一机会。我会溜到楼下的医务室，然后你和Anna Marie可以治好Erik。既然我已经到了那里他就不会去找Shaw算账，然后我们直接去工程甲板，离开这艘飞船。”  
  
“很多步骤都可能出岔子，”Logan提醒，“但我们目前只能指望这么多了。我会尽可能地通知你逃生舱的进展情况。你只要坚持住，活下去。”  
“坚持住活下去，”Charles重复，“很简单。”  
  
过了一会儿，Logan发完了信息，将显示屏推回Charles的面前。一般来说通讯官才会负责批准传输，但鉴于Charles基本上已经是这艘船上剩下的唯一一名军官，他输入了自己的密码，等待电脑接收之后输入了Logan在消息开头标出的通讯频率。转瞬之间，屏幕下方闪动的绿光就显示消息已经传输出去了。  
  
想到他如今是宁静号上最高级别的官员真是奇怪。在层级方面，他可以算是舰长了。这艘厄运之船的舰长。  
  
“嘿，”Logan沉重的大手拍了拍他的肩膀。“还有一星期。别忘了。”  
Charles点头，“相信我，我不会忘。”他的命运绝不会终结于此，他坚定地告诉自己。他们将会逃出去。再过短短的七天，他们就能尽可能地逃离这艘见鬼的飞船。还有七天，甚至更短，他就能再次见到Erik。  
  
“我该走了，”片刻之后，Logan开口。“不能让Shaw发现我在这。”  
Charles的胸腔一缩，感觉他的肺部被挤压得只剩一半。“请……”但他不能请求Logan留下。他能够过来已经冒了巨大的风险，而且如果Shaw发现他们之间有什么交情的话，一切就都完了。  
  
“请保护Erik的安全，”他终于说完了句子。“还有告诉他我没事。”  
Logan咕哝了一声表示肯定，却摇了摇脑袋。“你知道吗，你们俩真是一对傻瓜。他叫我转达给你同样的话。”  
  
Charles轻轻翘起了嘴角，作为他此刻能够扯出的唯一微笑，但在内心中，一阵温暖而喜悦的情绪让他紧绷的肌肉放松了稍许。Erik会没事的。他们俩都会。  
  
“我去叫人上来，”Logan一边朝电梯走去一边扭头补充，“不能让Shaw回来的时候发现你一人在这里，他会起疑心的。坚持住，Chuck。”  
  
Charles努力不让自己觉得过于失望，看着大门在Logan的身后合上，只剩他独自一人守候着舰桥。曾经他会因为无人看守而看到放松，但现在这只令他紧张。他希望Logan能够在Shaw回来之前找到人上来盯着他。Shaw似乎打定主意在Erik能够观看之前不会真的操他，但他可没保证过不会把Charles打得半死，如果他认定Charles有错的话。  
  
挠了一把头发，发出一道长长的、颤抖的叹息之后，Charles转过椅子再度面对操控台。他小心把牛肉干的空包装袋塞进一个垃圾箱中，因为Shaw无疑想要Charles继续饿着肚子。然后就没什么事情可做了，他只能检查舰艇的传感器，看一看附近经过的星球，但没有费心分析在屏幕上一秒罗列出来的一行行数据。  
  
十分钟过去了，Charles在听到电梯门再度打开的时候差点心脏骤停，但随后庆幸地发现踏上舰桥的是一位囚犯而不是Shaw本人。他们面面相觑了一会儿，接着Charles小心翼翼地重新转身面向操控台，绷紧身体听那个人的脚步穿过了舰桥。然而，他并没有靠近Charles，而是走到了房间的另一头，待在了某个通讯站旁边用余光监视着Charles。  
  
Charles放松了少许。在逻辑上讲，他知道自己现在甚至比跟Erik在一起的时候要更有安全保障—— **没人** 敢冒着让Shaw动怒的危险动他一下，因为他是Shaw重视的物件——但这并非意味着Charles就能放松戒备。正如Shaw本人证实的那样，除了直接操他之外，还有很多事情能对他做，而同样令人恶心且有悖常理。  
  
有悖常理。上帝啊，Charles险些笑出声，但他害怕自己一旦开始就无法停下。这么形容真是太过轻飘了。  
  
他在舰桥上只又多待了半个小时，Shaw就回来收集他了，之前被Ramirez教过飞行技巧的几个囚犯紧跟在他的身后。Shaw看上去不再怒火中烧，而是放松又快活，他将Charles的颈绳末端绕在自己的手腕上，将他拽进了电梯，而这几乎比看到他愤怒还更糟。Shaw的好心情意味着Logan所提到的训话过程十分顺利，同时也意味着他刚刚已经处决了让Ramirez得以解脱的两名囚犯。  
“当然了，你会再回到舰桥上进行常规工作，”电梯下降的时候，Shaw向他解释，“但现在让我们放松放松，好吗？”  
  
Charles没有回答，但Shaw本来也没指望他回答。电梯在第四层停下，他跟随Shaw走过长廊，紧张而谨慎。这令他想起在科瑞利亚的时候，每到万圣节Raven都会强拖他游览的那些鬼屋。他从不害怕，因为他的感应能力让他能够感知到那些躲在黑暗角落里准备跳出来吓他们的工作人员，但Raven总是会怕得要命，被吓得连连尖叫，紧抓着他的胳膊让他的血液都要无法流通了。然而，此刻，他是在另一种形式的鬼屋里，周围围绕着的绝不是那些不会触碰惊恐游客的演员，而且失去了心灵感应能力的他，根本无从得知接下来等待他的会是什么。  
  
他将会变得胆小如鼠，他疲倦地心想，一边跟着Shaw走进了体育馆。如果他能够回到家乡，他绝对不会再踏进任何鬼屋一步，不管是否回复能力。  
  
和上一次Charles来到体育馆的时候不同，那时候大批人聚集于此观看宁静号部分官员被处决的展览，而今天的体育馆安静了许多。囚犯们三三两两地待着，或是倚在体育器材上或是靠在墙边随意地聊天。有一些负重器械被搭建了起来，几个人正忙着健身，而在房间的远端正举行一场即兴的篮球比赛，球落地时响亮的拍击声在高高的天花板下回荡。  
  
体育馆变成了监狱的操场，成了供他们休闲娱乐的地方，Charles意识到了这一点。Shaw将他往仍然竖立着的高台上拖去，他跟随Shaw爬上了高台，因为太受人瞩目而感到很不自在，因为他在所有人的高处——没人直接盯着他们俩，但他能感到各个方向隐隐投来的目光。  
  
Shaw在高台中央的一张椅子中坐下，懒洋洋地叉开双腿；如同坐在王座俯视着宫廷的国王。Charles走上前准备跪在他身边，庆幸自己至少可以在座椅的影子里藏住自己一点，但Shaw带着微笑制止了他。  
“哦不，Xavier中尉，”他愉快地说，邀请地拍了拍自己的膝盖，“做个好男孩，这次坐在我的腿上。”  
  
Charles僵住了，有短暂而疯狂的一秒他在考虑自己要是转头就跑能走多远，但随后他稳住了自己，谨慎地走近Shaw，转过身子极其小心地坐到了Shaw的膝盖上。  
Shaw用一只胳膊环住他的腰将他往后拉，命令道，“朝后靠在我身上，”而Charles只能照做，让自己的身体一动不动地任由Shaw摆布。最后他的头被摆到了Shaw的肩膀上，双腿分开搭在Shaw的两侧，而脚甚至碰不到地面。这让他感到极度暴露且不安全，尤其是Shaw还将他的颈绳末端系到了扶手上，而他自己的手则滑进了Charles的衬衫前襟，轻轻用手指抚摸着Charles的肌肤。  
  
他的臀部直接压在Shaw的胯间，他能够感到Shaw已经有些兴奋了。  
“舒服吗？”Shaw愉悦地问他，轻轻抚摸着Charles的肋骨。Charles不用他开口就知道这动作意味着警告：Shaw能在转瞬之间折断它们。“我觉得我们应该让你的膝盖休息休息，都跪了这么久了，不是吗？毕竟，你将来还有很多时间需要跪着。”  
Charles强迫自己保持静止，尽管他身体里的每根神经都在尖叫着想要尽可能地离Shaw远一点。Shaw在他的身下稍微动了动，将他的半硬的勃起更紧贴地抵在Charles的臀间，Charles不得不强忍住自己无力悬空的双腿毫无作用地抽搐。  
  
“你心跳得很快，Charles，”Shaw在他的耳畔低语，声音里的笑意清晰可闻，“你紧张了？”  
Charles没有回答，空白的视线直直地望着前方。就像他别的部位一般，他的胳膊也无力地垂在身侧，他刻意努力才没有捏紧自己的拳头。  
“你知道，这种无生命的玩偶游戏挺无聊的，”Shaw说，他的手在Charles的腹部移得低了一些。“别以为你能躲避我，Charles，即便是精神上。”  
“我以为这才是你想要的，”Charles僵硬地开口，嘴唇几乎没有挪动，视线依旧直视着远方，“一个漂亮的玩偶，让你可以用做泄欲的玩具。”  
Shaw满足地大笑起来，颠了颠自己的膝盖。“你一定是把我和Erik搞混了。他是那样要你的吗？操你的时候让你躺着一动不动？不，中尉，我还是更喜欢温暖，扭动的身体，是有原因的。”  
  
Charles不得不阻止自己吐出激烈的回应，努力保持面部毫无波澜。Erik对待他的方式，是把他当作人，一个实实在在的人类，而Shaw绝对不是那样。  
  
在场馆那头的篮球场里发生了一起冲突，几个囚犯开始围殴一位不幸的球员，他们拳脚相加，肉体被击打的湿润声音传到了高台上面。Charles转过脸，感到一阵反胃，但通过余光他看到Shaw正在微笑。  
  
“我也许不想要操你，当我们亲爱的Erik还躺在医务室里的时候，”他随意地说道，“但你为什么不给我一些理由，告诉我，我不应该把你在这场馆里传递一番？等打篮球的那些人重新开始比赛，你会成为一个绝好的奖品，不是吗？”  
  
冰冷的恐惧席卷了他的全身，有一会儿Charles以为自己快要为此窒息。事实是真的没有任何事情可以阻止Shaw把他当作一个派对礼物似的传递给众人，就正如没有任何事可以阻止Shaw在这艘飞船上做任何他想做的事情。这种非正义几乎能令他尖叫，但如今他早已知道这毫无用处。这就是此刻的现实，再简单不过。  
  
“我不认为你是那种喜欢分享的人，”Charles最终开口，惊讶于自己的声音竟如此平静。他的全身都在颤抖，而且知道Shaw能够感觉到。“你只想要自己享用我。除此之外，他们有可能……”他停住了，不知该如何形容。他们可能会粗暴地强奸他，让他送命，而那并不是Shaw想要的。不过，他现在越来越难相信这一点了。“他们可能会在你之前就让我崩溃，而那就不能让你满意了。”  
Shaw大笑起来，抬起另一只手掐了一把Charles的脸颊。“心灵感应者总是这么通晓人心。答得很好，中尉。”  
  
Charles扭过头去，决定不去提醒Shaw的动作在整个房间中被人一览无余。  
“无论如何，先结束玩偶游戏，好吗？”Shaw继续惬意地开口，拍了拍Charles的肋骨。“我不喜欢用武力逼你就范。胳膊往后抱住我的脖子，Charles。”  
  
Charles闭上眼睛，吐出一口气才缓缓抬起手臂，沉重得仿佛灌满了铅。他将手背到身后，绕上了Shaw的脖颈，这动作只使得他的身体更贴向了Shaw。Shaw的阴茎在磨蹭Charles臀部的过程中已经完全勃起，Charles费尽全力不去想象自己此刻的样子，在所有人面前的高台上，被迫做出自愿倚在Shaw膝上的姿态。  
  
他努力稳住呼吸，就像昨晚跪在Shaw床边时一样，但因为能够感受到房间里他人的视线而很难镇静下来。他们并非都在盯着看，但都从眼角偷偷摸摸地窥视着他，看着他的一举一动。Shaw的一举一动。这令他怀疑Shaw是否曾在这儿公开强暴过某个无辜的受害者，就在所有囚犯的眼皮底下。某些囚犯睨视的眼光显示这种猜测是很有可能的。  
  
“告诉我，中尉，”Shaw说，随意地用指尖敲打着扶手。“是什么让你选择了加入IF军队？”  
Charles困惑了片刻，这绝对是个陷阱。当他沉默不语的时候，Shaw微笑着说道，“没必要害怕，宠物。我只是好奇。诱因是什么？名望？金钱？”他轻微地抬起下身，用阴茎抵着Charles的屁股。“外星娼妓？”  
Charles咬紧了牙关。“我喜欢太空。”  
  
“哦别这么陈词滥调。那是没想象力的青少年在申请学校的时候才会说的话。”  
“你怎么会懂。”Charles几乎嘲笑出声，但在最后一刻控制住了自己。  
Shaw的鼻尖轻蹭着他的耳廓，以一种令他腹部翻江倒海起来的亲密姿态。“我并非在监狱里出生，中尉，”他一边说，一边在Charles的颈间深深吸气。“你会惊讶的。在我生命中的某个时段，我几乎和你一模一样。”  
  
“你和我没有任何相似之处，”Charles低吼着说。“你让我恶心。”  
他等待着即将到来的惩罚，但Shaw的手只是轻柔地沿着他的后背下滑，滚烫得如同火烧。“在你身上有某种令人难以抗拒的特质，中尉。我想，是你的精神。你是个战士。难怪Erik想要你，因为他也是个战士。但是我……”他的手指滑到Charles的大腿根轻轻一捏，就在他的腹股沟旁边。“我极其想要知道该怎样才能让你崩溃。”  
  
Shaw是那个男孩，Charles心想，强烈的恨意让他的心脏如同被铁钳夹紧。Shaw是那个在游戏室里弄坏别的孩子的玩具、抓住虫子之后扯掉它们的腿看它们挣扎扭动的男孩。  
他想要嗤之以鼻，“真遗憾你永远不会知道了，因为下周的这个时候，我所在乎的每个人还有我自己都会跑到数百光年之外，而你再也无法伤害我们当中的任何人。”Shaw的表情一定会是难以估价的：难以置信，怒不可遏。但Charles不会愚蠢到如此激怒他。他不能透露任何关于逃跑计划的消息。  
  
Shaw继续抚摸着他，只是轻轻地滑过他的身侧，他的手臂，他的大腿。如果是别人的话，Charles或许已经沉溺其中——他一向是个敏感的人——但Shaw的手指在他皮肤上划过的每一寸都令他的腹部扭绞起来。Shaw折断他的骨头、狂热地想要凌辱他已经够糟了；这这种假装的亲密与温柔只令他感到更加恶心。  
  
Charles闭上双眼，努力假装他是坐在Erik的腿上，是Erik的嘴唇正在他项圈下的后颈落下轻吻。然而Shaw的味道都完全不对，Charles只觉得肮脏而耻辱，像是战利品一般被放在Shaw的膝上，身上干涸的精斑宛如装饰。等他们逃出生天之后，他要做的第一件事就是要冲一次热水澡，让他面色通红，喘不过气的那种。他会给自己找一个旧地球上的那种奢华浴缸，注满热水，沉进去直到将这艘飞船上的每一丝痕迹都从身上消失的无影无踪。  
  
这幻想很是令人欣喜。然而最终，他感觉到Shaw在他的身下动了动，膝盖顶上Charles的腿弯，而当Charles睁开眼睛的时候，他看到一个囚犯正向他们走来。是个魁梧的男人，大概将近七英尺，粗壮的胳膊像是能够轻而易举扼死人一般。而他朝Charles投来的眼神不怀好意。  
  
“船长，”男人尊敬地开口，用两根手指贴住了前额。  
Shaw点头示意。“Atul。我看到你很欣赏我们的小飞行员。”  
Atul笑了。他的牙齿如墨般漆黑，不是因为营养失调之类，而是处于故意：Charles记起自己曾在IF的某些商业飞行任务中遇到的商人。奥坦星上的每个氏族成员都会拥有专属的牙齿标记，用来显示自己的忠诚和可信。但Charles绝对不会相信这个Atul一丝一毫。  
  
“他长得很漂亮，”Atul说，他的口音很重，但口齿流利。“为了和他度过半天，我愿意出高价。”  
Charles僵住了，而Shaw在他耳边邪恶地露出微笑。“这一只对我意义重大。”  
Atul从口袋里掏出一块石头，合上了手掌。等他再度张开手的时候，石块已经变成了闪烁的绿宝石。“你想要用什么换？翡翠？”他又拿出一块石头握起了拳；这一次它变成了完美的珍珠。“也许别的什么珠宝？”  
  
“不值一提，”Shaw轻蔑地开口。  
Atul挑起了眉毛。“当我用来交换你其他男孩的时候，你可是很满意这个价的。”  
“其他人是其他人。这一只……”Shaw用牙齿重重咬住了Charles的耳垂，而Charles惊叫一声，放开了环住Shaw颈部的胳膊，扭过身体睁大了眼睛。Shaw大笑着继续说，“这一个是我的最爱。”  
  
Charles用一根手指碰了碰自己的耳朵，发现指尖有血。尽管伤口感觉很浅，还是疼得要命。Shaw咬了他，还咬出了血。 **搞什么鬼** 。  
“我弄疼你了吗，宠物？”Shaw低语着，用手按着他的腹部将他拉回怀里。“真是抱歉。”  
他的舌头潮湿而温热地贴上了伤口，而Charles费劲了全身的力气才没有从Shaw的腿上挣扎开来。他紧盯着Shaw脚边的地板，深深地呼吸，而Shaw舔着他的耳朵，在喉底发出一声满意的声音，像狮子的咕噜。Atul的视线锁定在他俩身上，饥渴地从高台下面盯着他。  
  
“你想用什么换？”他问，已经伸手到口袋里掏出另一块石头。“只要说出来我都能给你。也许，我的男孩之一？我注意过你看那金发男孩的眼神。”  
Charles的手在腿上紧紧握成了拳。Shaw不会卖了他，和他不会把Charles传递给房间里的人相同的原因。但这仍然没能阻止他的心中涌起一阵惊慌，尤其是当他发现Shaw许久还没有应答的时候。  
  
“金发的那个，”他最终开口。“还有你的另一个男孩，随便哪个。把他们俩带上来。”  
Shaw搂住他胸口的胳膊阻止了Charles从他的腿上逃开，但他还是挣扎着，扭动踢打着，试图离开。“我他妈不是娼妓，”他愤怒地开口，徒劳无功地挣扎。“你不能卖我，就好像我是——是——”  
  
挡住他胸口的手臂移开了，但在他能够冲出去之前，Shaw的另一只手就紧紧拽住了他的颈绳，让Charles在椅子前方重重摔倒在地。当他努力尝试喘匀气的时候，Shaw扯住他的头发，用力抬起他的脑袋，拽得如此用力令他的眼角开始溢出泪水。  
  
“我说过我不会操你，”Shaw冷静地开口，“至少，还不会。但那是我对你唯一的保证。”他俯下身，用另一只手捏住了Charles的下巴，用足以留下淤青的力道固定住他。Charles立即僵住了，突然彻底意识到Shaw如果想要压碎他的颅骨该是多么轻而易举。“你现在属于我，中尉，而我可以对你做任何事情。如果我想要把你换给Atul，你完全没有办法阻止我。但是，”他松开了Charles，重新倚回了座椅里面，“我今天没兴趣这么做。”  
  
Charles依旧半跪在高台上，他的脖子和头皮都很痛。在他身后，Atul有些疑惑地开口，“你说我的两个男孩……？”  
“带上来，”Shaw说。“让我们玩个小游戏。”  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续的暴力和noncon警告。

等到Atul带着两名穿着褴褛黑色制服的船员回来的时候，Charles正跪在Shaw座椅的旁边，颈绳紧绕在Shaw的手腕上。他并不认识这两位船员，这算是些许安慰：他的屈辱至少不会被熟人亲眼看见。但即使他们认得他，他也不认为他们此刻神智有多么清醒——他们的目光直直地穿过了他，视线呆滞而飘渺。他们是如此憔悴，眼神空洞，更像是行尸走肉而非活人。  
  
“现在，中尉，”Shaw，低下手抚摸他的头发，“我要给你一个再简单不过的选择题。既然我目前还不会操你，你得帮我选我今晚 **会** 操哪一个。”  
  
“操，”Charles低声开口。然后他更加强硬地说，“我不会这么做的。我不会——不会成为强奸别人的共犯！”  
Shaw抓了一把Charles的头发。“选一个，中尉。我不会问第二次。”  
  
早晨吃过的牛肉干快被Charles吐了出来。这是个不可能的选择，Shaw知道。Shaw **享受** 这过程，让Charles命悬一线地成为他取乐的工具。  
 **操，** Charles心想，他的思绪绝望地旋转着。他的视线扫过Atul提供的两个男人。根本算不上男人——在污垢与尘埃之下，他们只是男孩。他们黑色的制服没有条纹，没有任何军衔标识：他们是新兵，也许登上这艘舰艇只是为了积累宇宙航行的经验，也许才刚刚从学校毕业一两年，最多不会超过十八九岁。上帝啊，他们还只是 **孩子** 。  
  
“告诉你，我更喜欢金发的那一个，”Shaw语调欢快地开口。“我之前还没享用过他。那个棕色头发的，我让他吸过我的老二，还算过得去。没什么技巧但他的嘴巴被塞满的时候，发出的声音真是可爱。”  
Charles感到一股绝望的情绪开始在体内涌起。“我不会选的。”  
  
Shaw攥紧了手中的发丝。“请重复一遍，中尉，”尽管他的语气愉快，隐藏其下的却是强硬的暗示。  
哦上帝，他要是不选就完蛋了。如果Shaw伤害Erik怎么办呢？如果他……但是老天，Charles绝不会将任何一个新兵送上Shaw的床。他将永远无法面对自己。  
  
他不得不深吸一口气。 **该死，该死，该死** ，只要说出来。每一个字都令他的头一阵剧痛，但他还是再度开口，缓缓地说，“我不会选的。”  
Shaw似乎思考了一会儿。然后他说，“你就跟Erik一样软弱，”放开了Charles的头发。他站起身，对Atul说，“那个金发的男孩。你想用什么换？”  
“你的飞行员，等你用完他之后。”  
“没问题，”Shaw不为所动地回答。他朝Charles打了个响指。“起来。”  
  
Charles感觉膝盖像是被焊到了地板上。他有预感自己只要挪动半分，Shaw就会袭击他。  
“我说， **起来** 。”  
Charles抓紧座椅的扶手，强迫自己直起身子。他的双腿因为跪了太久而微微颤抖，但Shaw没等他站稳脚步；他大步从高台上走下，拽住金发新兵的胳膊，开始朝体育馆出口走去。Charles不得不小跑跟在他身后，害怕其他囚犯在他身上游移的淫秽视线。  
  
刚才体育馆里发生的事情，似乎让Shaw的心情变得很差。“我对你很失望，中尉，”当他们进入电梯的时候他说道。“你没有遵守规则。”  
“我——”Charles的嘴像沙尘一般干涩。他要为此付出代价，他已经知道了。  
“我不喜欢别人不遵守规则，”Shaw说。电梯门关上的瞬间，他朝Charles投来揣摩的一眼。“我现在要让你选，你希望我打断你 **哪根** 骨头。”  
Charles颤抖起来。“我不——我不会——”  
  
Shaw以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑向他，将他钉在电梯壁上。“也许是你的胳膊，”他说，手轻轻抚摸过Charles的右肩。“或是你的腿？但那样你该如何爬给我看呢？还是胳膊比较好。左边还是右边，中尉？选一个，不然我两根都弄断。”  
Charles惊恐万分地挣扎。“放开我！”  
“这可不是个选择，Charles。”  
他一只手握紧Charles的左前臂，另一只握紧他的右臂，缓缓使了点劲。“左边！”Charles在最后一秒绝望地喊出声。“上帝——就—— **左边** ！”  
  
Shaw轻而易举地折断了他的左臂，就好像骨骼对他而言和一根烂香蕉没什么两样。有短暂的一秒，Charles感觉不到任何痛苦，只是一种恍惚的震惊感，随后剧痛击中了他的身体，他单膝跪倒在地上，甚至都来不及发出尖叫。他的视线缩窄得只能看见自己撑在地板上的右手，指节因为撑住全身的重量而用力得发白，他的耳中只能听见血液奔流的声音，不停歇地翻涌着。  
  
他不知道自己是否晕厥了几秒，但他不记得Shaw是什么时候从他身上离开。他意识到的时候，Shaw已经一手拉着新兵的胳膊，另一只手牵着Charles的颈绳，将他俩一起带出了电梯。Charles晕眩得难以站立；但他知道一旦自己停下，项圈就会使他窒息，所以他几乎四肢并用地紧跟在Shaw身后，确信自己要是晕倒了，Shaw绝对会把他一个人丢在走廊里，让他成为接下来经过的人唾手可得的猎物。  
  
他将永不会记得自己是如何做到的，但他竟没有落单也没有失去意识地到达了Shaw的房间。当房门在他身后合上的那一刻，他重重倒在地上，太过虚弱太过惊愕，无法再挪动一丝一毫。Shaw用力拽他的颈绳，令项圈深深嵌进了Charles的脖子，但他手臂的剧痛掩盖了任何其他的痛楚。他必须站起来，他恍惚地心想。他得站起来，否则Shaw会再次惩罚他，但他实在无法支撑起身体，他虚弱的身体什么也做不了，只能在地上蜷曲成一团，细小、无助的哭泣声从他的口中溢出，因为实在是痛得令他无法呼吸。  
  
他不太清楚接下来发生的事情。也许Shaw嘲讽了他，也许Shaw根本没有管他。他听见有人走动的声音，过了一会儿，传来肉体拍打的濡湿声响还有低低的喘息，或许持续了五分钟也有可能有一个小时。床单在他的面前某处沙沙作响，但他无法睁开眼睛。身上的每一处肌肉都无法动弹只是围绕着他断了的手臂，他断断续续地喘息着，脸埋在地毯里。  
  
终于，有脚步声朝他走近，有人重重地拍了拍他的肩膀。“我把你伤得太厉害了吗，宠物？”Shaw问道，声音里的威胁都消失殆尽。他温柔地摸了摸Charles的脸颊。“嘘，别哭。到床上来。”  
Charles瑟缩开去，试图将身体蜷得更紧。但这动作只使得他的左臂又涌起一阵剧痛，穿透他的肩膀蔓延至全身。他发出的声音几乎不像是人类的，滚烫的热泪从眼角流出，淌过他的脸颊。  
  
“到这儿来，小东西，”Shaw命令道，他的语调柔和而悦耳，尽管他强迫Charles起身的双手坚实得犹如钢铁，让他不得不侧躺在地毯上。“你今天可以再睡在床脚，Charles。”  
“不，”Charles说，或是试图这么说。他不知道自己是否成功发出了声音，而Shaw将他摆弄成平躺的姿势，然后从腋窝处将他拽起，拖着他的身体经过地毯，好像他是个不听话、闹脾气的孩子。Charles试图出口的任何话语都转变成了从喉底挤出的尖叫，白热化的剧痛让他眼前一黑，整个世界都消失了片刻。  
  
仅仅几秒之后，他回复了神智，发觉自己被丢在了床尾，背部朝下，像个马拉松选手一样粗重地喘着气。他的整条胳膊都在抽动，恍惚意识到自己全身是汗，激烈地颤抖着。Charles试图吞口唾沫，但口腔和喉咙都干如砂纸，完全干涸了。  
“就这样，Charles，”Shaw说，用手背摩挲Charles的脸颊。Charles甚至没有力气做出任何反应。“睡觉吧。听话。”  
  
奇怪的是，此刻只有两个念头同时在Charles的脑中出现——第一个，也是最紧急的一个，竟然是他之后还要去舰桥上值班，尽管连他自己都不知道为什么此刻他最挂心的竟然是这码事。而第二个，是他强烈怀疑自己是否能够入睡，在他手臂仍然痛得犹如被火灼伤的情况下。  
  
然后Shaw伴着一声大笑用力按住了他的胳膊，Charles发出一声尖锐的痛呼就晕了过去，这两个念头都变得毫无意义了。  
  
  
  


*

  
他并没有睡多久。也许仅仅过了几个小时，他逐渐恢复了神智，随着他的苏醒，疼痛也一分一秒地闪回。有漫长的数分钟，他继续阖着双眼，专注地通过鼻腔呼吸，缓缓地吐纳气息。  
等他的呼吸平稳些许之后，他睁开了眼睛。房间是暗的，只有床头上方窗户外透进来的渺远星光。令Charles松了一口气的是，Shaw正躺在床的正中间，轻轻地打着鼾。这很好。只要他在睡觉，他就不能恐吓Charles。这是个小小的安慰。  
  
过了一会儿，他试图站起身，却在半途中停住，手臂连哪怕一丝的挪动都难以承受。他不需要查看都知道它一定伤得很重，跟Shaw之前折断他的手没什么两样。不过这一次，再也没有Anna Marie和Logan携手帮他治愈。他怀疑Shaw不会让任何人接近他，至少在他需要将这受伤的手臂当作教训的情况下。但上帝啊，他根本不知道在这等剧痛之下该如何工作。  
  
他重新躺了下去，后背抵着床头的靠板，尽可能远离Shaw。有什么必要起床呢？他没有地方可去，而且他甚至怀疑Shaw会不会因为他未经允许喝水而惩罚他。没有Shaw的同意，他或许连呼吸都没有权利。  
  
接下来的几小时是他人生中最为难熬的时光。疼痛持续不断，令他眩晕。他不得不将脸深埋在被单里，才能阻止自己发出可能会吵醒Shaw的声音。他身体的一部分想要强迫自己起身，仔细检查一下手臂，看看能否做点什么来缓解伤情。但更大的一部分驱使他只能面色苍白地颤抖着，甚至连想象移动一下都不行，于是他只能尽可能静止地躺着，蜷曲身体靠在床脚，在黑暗中微微战栗。  
  
床头柜上的全息投影刚刚显示出七点二十分，Shaw微微动了下身子。Charles之前一直努力将所有思绪埋藏在心底以阻止自己去想身上的剧痛，但当Shaw挪动的那一刻他立即完全清醒过来。尽管他努力保持镇静，他的呼吸还是变得急促、脉搏开始加快。他应该假装睡着吗？假装自己刚醒？  
  
Shaw打了个呵欠，在他能够做出选择之前就坐起身来。在他的命令下，房间内亮起了百分之五十的灯光，等他看见Charles正疲倦地望着他，他不禁微笑着开口，“早晨好，中尉。”  
Charles无声地怒视着他。还有六天，他提醒自己。 **坚持住** 。  
  
“今天早晨不太想讲话，是吗？”Shaw挑起了一边眉毛问道。  
因为他看上去像是真的在等待回答一般，于是Charles勉强地开口，“你希望我说什么？说我一夜安眠？”他甚至不认得自己沙哑的声音了。  
Shaw轻声发笑。“没必要跟我耍滑头，宠物。”  
  
Charles绷紧了全身，当Shaw开始移动的时候，但他并没有碰Charles：他只是从床上爬起，蹭了蹭地板上的某个物件。直到他开口命令，“起来，”Charle才用完好的那只胳膊支撑自己抬起上身，望向Shaw说话的对象——噢。显然是昨天的那个金发男孩，他整晚都赤裸着身体躺在地板上，他是如此安静，以至于Charles根本没想到去看他。  
  
男孩顺从地起身，他苍白、纤瘦的双腿微微颤抖着。淤青缀满了他的全身，从脖子往下都是。有些显然是出自性交——在他突出的胯骨和大腿内侧都有手指印下的淤痕，脖颈和胸口的咬痕刺眼而晦暗——但其余的看上去就好像是经历了一场激烈的斗殴一般。有人一直把这可怜的孩子当成拳击沙袋，而从Shaw召唤他时他全然空洞的眼神来看，他早已失去了一切斗志。  
  
Shaw在床边坐了下来，命令男孩跪在他赤裸的腿间。他的阴茎已经半硬了，他漫不经心地用一只手套弄几下直到完全勃起。他抬手示意，那新兵立即毫不迟疑地向前倾身，机械地用嘴唇包覆住Shaw的阴茎，开始吮吸起来。  
“真可爱，”Shaw轻叹一声，手指缠进新兵乱糟糟的发丝。  
  
Charles闭上了双眼。他至少可以做到不成为这新兵被羞辱的同谋。他记得屈辱的滋味，被迫在走廊里每个人面前为Erik而服务。但即便是在那样最难熬的时刻，他也拥有Erik，有Erik试着让一切变得容易。而这个新兵没有任何人庇护，如果Charles能帮他做的唯一一件事就是拒绝观看他被羞辱的过程，那么他就会这么做。  
  
当然了，他早该猜到Shaw会注意。“睁开眼睛，宠物，”他懒洋洋地说。“我要你看看你的未来是怎样。”  
不要，Charles告诉自己。 **不要** 。  
  
“中尉。”  
Shaw警告的语气迫使他睁开了眼睛。一接触到Charles的视线，Shaw立即用双手抓紧了这新兵的头部，开始用力地将下身前挺，粗暴地操起这男孩的嘴巴。他被噎住了，双手不自觉地举起试图挣开Shaw的钳制，但他太虚弱了根本无力抵抗。在短暂几秒无用的挣扎之后，他在Shaw的两腿间瘫软了下来，完全地屈服了。  
  
他根本没有生命。即便他短暂的挣扎也只是为了避免窒息的生存本能，而非有意识想要逃脱。他昏暗的双眸里没有一点光亮，一点神智。就算他们有机会逃跑，Charles也不敢确信这新兵还知不知道自己为何要逃离。  
  
只过了几分钟Shaw就完事了，低吼着将老二深深捅进新兵的喉咙，让他窒息的同时全身都猝然一颤。精液从他的嘴角溢出，顺着下巴流淌，滴到了他膝下的地毯上。等Shaw松开手之后，男孩滑落在地，仅仅出于重力而非自我意识，重重倒在地板上，双眼无神地望着床边，没有任何想要吞咽或是吐出的意图。  
  
Shaw毫无兴趣地瞟了他一眼，然后站起身来。“我要去洗澡。把他弄干净。”  
等到Shaw完全走进卫生间之后，Charles才努力站起身来。这一次，鉴于他已经有了准备，疼痛就比较容易忍受了。他将受伤的手臂收在胸前，下床之后跪在新兵身旁，然后迟疑了。他不是个医务兵，也没有经历过创伤治疗的训练；他只在军校一年级接受过一次简短的、一小时左右的急救课程，而他十分确信自己关于如何缝合伤口的知识在此处毫无作用。  
  
终于，他决定直接开口，往前倾身，让男孩在他的接触范围之内。“你叫什么名字？”他和善地问。  
那双深褐色的眼睛依旧盯着床沿。他甚至像是根本没听见。  
“我是Charles，”Charles不管不顾地说了下去。他的声音粗哑，连自己都不认识了，但他无暇在意。“我要把你清理干净，好吗？我们应该……帮你擦嘴，然后让你穿上暖和的衣服。”  
  
他等待肯定的回复，但这新兵大概是失去了一切反应能力。但鉴于他也没有表现出明显的反对，Charles轻柔地将他扶成坐姿，开始清洁他的身体。用毛巾实在擦不了太干净，于是Charles用床单的边角擦干净他的嘴巴，然后刮擦Shaw昨夜在他皮肤上留下的精斑。  
  
整个过程中，新兵都温驯得一语不发，更像是个玩偶而非是生命体。Charles试图再问他的名字，试图问他的家庭状况、在船上的工作以及平时的爱好，但所有问题都未收到任何回应。如果他的心灵感应能力还在的话，他就可以潜进这男孩的大脑，看看到底发生了什么。对于那些阔绰得能够支付心灵感应疗法的人来说，这是很有裨益的：它能奇迹般弥补语言疗法做不到的部分，成功的案例也数不胜数。Charles没有接受过治疗训了，但他觉得自己应该相当擅长探索别人的头脑。如果这男孩只是把自己的意识完全封闭作为自卫机制的话，Charles确信自己可以突破进去，与他进行交流。  
  
然而项圈沉重而残酷地压在他的颈间。Charles唯一能做的，只有帮他穿上衣服，试图用言语安抚他，一次问一句温柔的问题。  
  
等Shaw从浴室出来的时候，Charles已经让新兵倚着床边坐下，让他喝了些水。饥饿和焦渴已经战胜了恐惧，Charles吃了些营养剂，喝了些水，都是Shaw从食堂带回来的东西。他在Shaw的视线下僵住了，以为自己会因为未经允许吃喝而被罚，但Shaw只是匆匆瞥过他们，然后就到衣橱旁开始穿衣。显然他要赶着去做什么事，因为他没有对他们俩再说一句话。等他穿好之后，他只是朝Charles打了个响指，显而易见是想要他站起来。  
  
Charles开始扶起那个新兵，但Shaw说，“让他留在这。你该去舰桥值班了，过来。”  
他只能将男孩留在身后。他跟着Shaw走进长廊，坐电梯去到舰桥。谢天谢地，Shaw似乎沉浸于自己的思绪，没有说话，头一次他们平安无事地到达了目的地。  
  
他们进入的时候，正在监视屏幕的值班囚犯从飞行员座椅站起身，Charles径直赶了过去。他的双腿完全罢工了，他重重跌进椅子，面部苍白而疲惫。他的视线模糊不定，因为此刻他不用分心照顾那个新兵，全部的注意力都集中在胳膊持续不断的剧痛上面。他依然不敢朝手臂看上一眼，害怕自己一看就会反胃——如果他这么做了，他一定会吐出来，而他此刻胃中实在没有任何东西了。  
  
Shaw站在他的面前，叹气摇了摇头。“只是断了条胳膊，Charles，说真的。别搞得跟世界末日似的。”  
  
Charles根本没有多余的精力控制自己的面部表情，他确凿无疑地知道此刻自己的表情，在恍惚的视线中，他仍然抬头怒视着Shaw，这个为Charles此刻以及过去几个月当中的痛苦全权负责的男人。坚持住。 **坚持住** 。  
  
Shaw再叹了一口气，用那种不屑一顾的语调。“到医务室把McCoy医生带上来，”他对旁边的一个囚犯下令，“叫他带上能够治疗断骨的材料。为了我们的小公主。”他伸出手拍了拍Charles的脸颊。  
  
“别碰我，”Charles虚弱地怒吼，猛地转过身，也许跟一只乱叫的小狗一样没有威胁性，但他实在 **忍受** 不下去了。  
“这才是我喜欢的斗志，”Shaw说，用可怕的喜悦神色俯视着他。“不幸的是我不能呆在这，我得和Essex谈谈。好好表现，Charles。我不想也弄断你另一根胳膊。”  
  
Charles怒视着他，甚至连Shaw转身朝电梯走去的时候也没有挪开视线。他本以为自己不确定自己要是拥有能力的话他会怎么做，但现在他知道了：他会立即钻进Shaw的脑海，把他 **击倒** 。  
  
这想法令他振奋了少许，尽管持续不绝的疼痛让他很快就转移了注意。至少他马上就能再见到Hank了。Charles试图为此打起精神，因为Hank会让他眼前一亮，比起治疗他的手臂，更重要的是能提供Erik的近况。但痛楚和极度的疲惫令他无法专心。  
  
  
  
他走神了一会儿，甚至无法进行日常的检查工作，继续瘫软地坐在飞行员座椅里，眼睛无法完全睁开，但也无法坠入愉悦的无意识状态——实在太痛了。如果他还有力气的话，Charles觉得自己定会哭泣，而在内心深处，他有些恼恨这样的自己，恨自己不够坚强，但谁又能做到呢？他感到自己如同一块钢板，尽管费尽努力抵抗，仍被缓缓地弯曲到临界状态，而且过不了多久终将折断。  
  
“Charles？”当电梯门打开之后，Hank惊讶地叫出声。“上帝啊—— **Charles** ！”  
Charles强迫自己将双眼再睁开一些，看见Hank穿过舰桥朝他奔来，他惊恐的表情夹杂着愤怒。“Hank，”他只能挤出这一句，而他的朋友在他面前停下，试图把他扶起身来。  
  
“他下去找我的时候没说是你，”Hank低语着，把他带来的急救包放下，小心翼翼地让Charles弯下腰，“只说让我治疗一条断了的胳膊。哦Charles，他们对你 **做了什么** 。”最后这句主要是在自言自语，但Hank语气中的同情令Charles想要将身体蜷成一个球。“好的，我现在要撕开你的袖子，行吗？”  
“它断了，”Charles虚弱地开口，尽管Hank已经费尽全力轻柔地抬起他的手臂，他还是呜咽了一声。Hank用利爪划开Charles手肘上方的衣袖，仔细地扯开布料露出Charles的左前臂。当Hank低头检查伤口的时候，Charles转过了头。  
  
“没错，”Hank严肃地赞同，用极致小心的态度将他的手臂放回原处，然后弯腰打开了自己的医药箱。“来看看我能做些什么。啊，太棒了，我就在想——”他站直身体，胜利地举起一支无针注射器。“你会喜欢这个的。”  
Charles咬紧牙关，让医生再次抬起他的手臂，小心地翻转过来找到他的血管。Hank注射药剂的时候，Charles比通常情况下更为激烈地瑟缩了一下，但随后他发出一道响亮的，颤抖的喘息，几乎像是无助的啜泣，庆幸地感觉整条胳膊都完全麻木了。  
  
“这样就好，”Hank轻声地说，而Charles又发出一声啜泣，泪水从眼角流出，之前因为剧痛而绷紧的全身肌肉一下子放松了下来。Hank帮助Charles倚回椅背，拍了拍他的右肩。“发泄出来就好，Charles。没事了。”  
他此刻唯一能做的只有虚弱地点点头，双眼再度合上。他又颤抖地吸了几口气，然后绝望地试图控制自己。因为疼痛暂时被隔绝了，疲倦再度以全部力度击中了他，似一张沉重的幕布一般席卷过他的全身。  
  
“到楼下的食堂去，给他带点清淡的东西，”Hank冷酷地开口，Charles过了片刻才反应过来他是在对那个囚犯说话。“麦片就可以。保证是热的就行。”有一阵静默，想必是那个囚犯不悦地瞪着他，随后Hank低吼道，“Shaw想要他正常工作，所以你准不准备听从他的命令？还是说你要我向他解释我无法全力治疗，只因为你不肯合作？”  
  
过了一会儿Charles听见电梯门打开，又合上的声音。  
  
“抱歉，”Hank低语，在急救包里翻找着，“除此之外我不知道该怎么让他听话。”  
“我不认为我吃了东西之后能保持不吐出来，Hank，”Charles咕哝。之前他把大多数软管食物都留给了那个新兵，而自己吞下的寥寥几口都感觉十分反胃，他就没有再吃了。  
“尽力吃些就好，”Hank回答，“你需要填填肚子。”随后传来一阵传感器的脉冲声，无疑是Hank在扫描他的体征。“好的，继续闭着眼睛，我要开始重组断骨了。你应该不会有感觉，但大多数人都不会愿意亲眼看的。”  
  
Charles发出细小的一声表示同意，恍惚地感觉到Hank再次抬起了他的手臂。他在有无意识之间的灰色地带漂浮，阻止他睡着的唯一原因就是他知道自己不能；他并不安全，尽管Hank就站在他身边。传来一道令人反胃的喀拉声，然后是颠簸的震动，Charles做好疼痛的心理准备，但并没有，麻木感令他什么都感觉不到。  
  
Hank想必是把Charles没有反应的情况当成了好迹象，发出了一道满足的声音。“很好，已经弄直了。我要用一块夹板把它固定住，我只有这么多东西，但等到麻醉剂失效之后，这还是能令你感到舒服许多。”  
  
Charles疲倦地睁开眼，看着Hank固定夹板，他巨大的兽爪快速而高效地用白色的医用绷带裹好了Charles的手臂。他瞥了一眼周围，发现只剩他们两人，之前被Hank派去食堂的囚犯尚未回来。  
  
“Erik怎么样了？”Charles依然低声地问。距离他跟Logan谈话才过去了一天，所以在逻辑上他知道Erik的状况估计没有改变多少，但Charles仍旧渴求新的消息。  
“我很高兴刚才去医务室喊我的人没说要治疗的人是你，”Hank平淡地开口，撕下一块胶布将绷带黏好。“不然的话我估计又得把Erik绑起来，才能阻止他毁坏医务室冲到这儿来找你。Anna Marie现在又在陪着他。”  
  
“他之前试过？毁掉医务室，我是说？”  
“不算是有意识的行为，而是他情绪失控的副产品，”Hank回答。他整好胶带，坐了回去，Charles的夹板已经完成了。“昨天Logan回去告诉他Shaw对你的所作所为之后，他把旁边的一张铁床弯折成了一滩废铁。”  
  
Charles不可能知道Logan到底告诉了Erik多少，于是他一语不发，尽管心脏痛苦地抽疼了一瞬。“那么，最好别告诉他我胳膊的事。”他感到几乎有些负罪感，不得不向Erik撒谎，而Erik关心的只是Charles的安危。  
  
“我本来也没打算，”Hank干巴巴地说，收拾起自己的医药包。他瞥了一眼电梯，然后用严肃的目光注视着Charles。“Logan让我加入了逃生舱计划。我跟大家一样想要离开这艘飞船，而我也想带你离开，但Charles……你 **确定** 吗？”  
“确定？”Charles瞪着他。“我不认为这个问题有必要问，Hank。”  
  
“我不是这个意思。”Hank摆了摆手。“我们最初的希望是寄托在古勒森上，记得吗，我们可以试图在那儿向IF军方传达讯息。逃生舱计划显然能让你更早离开Shaw，别误解我的意思，我当然也希望。但没有Logan，Anna Marie，还有Erik，我们无法登上那个逃生舱，那么别自欺欺人了，显然他们才会是掌权者。你只是从一个怪物的手里转移到另一个怪物手中，Charles，因为别假装你不会立即回到Erik的身边。”  
在Hank来得及说完之前，Charles就摇起了头。“不。 **不是的** ——Erik不是——不是那样的。”  
  
“Charles，”Hank轻柔地说，“他已经强暴了你数月之久，如果我们离开宁静号，这种状况也不会改变。”  
“Shaw **打断** 了我的骨头，”Charles怒气冲冲地说，他仅仅想象留在这儿就感到肾上腺素急速上升。理智上，他知道Hank绝不可能了解Erik，或是Charles和Erik之前发生的事情，但此刻Charles完全没法理智，只要扯到Shaw；Hank刚才建议他留在这儿简直等于跟建议他和Shaw结婚没什么两样。“你更希望我待在他的手下，让他殴打我，强暴我，然后将我送给他喜欢的那些党羽？”  
  
“Charles，”Hank诚恳地说，抬起双手示意他冷静，但幸好没有试图用任何动作阻止他。“你知道我根本不是这个意思。我只是说，哪条路更有可能生存下去？呆在这里等待到达古勒森，在那我们至少有一线生机可以向总部传递求救信息，或是让我们自己孤零零地坐上逃生舱去到……哪儿？Logan和Anna Marie人是不错，但他们仍然是越狱的罪犯。科瑞利亚绝不会是他们想去的目的地。”  
  
“如果我不走，我会死的，”Charles确信这一点，犹如他确信两个氢原子一个氧原子可以组成水一样——他从一开始就确定，但今天早晨望进那新兵空洞的双眼之后，他更加坚定了。他将会成为一具空壳，就像那个男孩一样，毫无希望地被困住，没有任何生命的星火，他将会被使用，被使用， **被使用** 直到他的身体垮掉、再也无法呼吸为止。“Erik从未想要操我。只是因为Shaw的介入他才——才和我每天都上床，不然Shaw就会把我从他身边夺走，对我做他现在做的这些事情。”  
  
这话半真半假：Erik从不想操Charles，至少在一开始不想。之后情况完全转变了，但Charles无法否认自己在这当中也负有责任。  
  
“我依然不明白为什么要从一个暴君逃到另一个暴君身边，”Hank叹了口气。“也许Erik发誓他不想和你上床，但你根本没办法确认这一点。”  
“当我们单独相处的时候，Erik会摘掉我的项圈，”Charles疲倦地开口，而且 **谢天谢地** Shaw没有看见。如果Erik等到他们要出门之前才想起帮Charles戴回项圈，如果Shaw和Azazel出现的时机再早哪怕几秒……  
  
Erik一定会死。Shaw会眼都不眨地折断他的脖子。  
  
Hank惊讶地扬起了眉毛。“时间不足以让你的能力恢复。”  
“你知道，在这种情况下回复能力要好几天，”Charles告诉他，而Hank点了点头。“如果Erik跟Shaw一样的话，我的下场早就注定了。Erik根本不想伤害我。”  
“也许吧，”Hank安静地说，“但他会放你走吗？”  
  
Charles只能无言地回望着他，难以回答。他不能。至少不能肯定地回答。他能确定的只有Erik会像之前保证的一样，在离开宁静号的那一刻将他的项圈摘下、丢进太空。但他们从未讨论过等Logan的朋友接应他们之后他们会去向何方。如果Erik想要继续让他带着项圈，消失进无人触及的外层区域，将Charles当作他不情不愿的陪伴及性奴，那可是轻而易举。  
  
然而Charles必须相信Erik，那个浑身是伤躺在医务室里、却坚持想要爬起来将Charles从Shaw手中夺回的Erik，那个总是在性交时如此细致而温柔、哪怕在最初被Charles当作仅仅是个强奸犯时也是一样的Erik，那个喜欢时不时从食堂偷带好吃的回来、让Charles得以不必靠软管食物维生的Erik，那个在他们的浴室里抵着墙壁按照Charles的意愿与他做爱的Erik，会愿意放他回家。  
  
“哪个选项都希望不大，”Hank沉重地说，尽管他算是赢了这场争论，他看上去也并不高兴。“但如果你信任Erik，那至少比待在这儿等待古勒森要稍好一些。”  
“我信任他，”Charles回答，这时候电梯门打开了，看守他的囚犯踏回了舰桥上，让他们的对话戛然而止。  
  
Hank清了清喉咙。“为什么这么久？”他问，朝那男人走去，接过他手中的塑料碗。  
“滚开，医生，现在是早餐时间人很多，”囚犯不耐地说，走回了舰桥的另一头。  
“我打赌你先吃了一顿才回来，”Hank大声地抱怨，回到Charles的身旁。他把仍温热的碗递给Charles，当然这囚犯并没有给他带任何餐具回来。“尽可能多喝一些。”  
  
有些惊恐，想到Hank即将离去，Charles实在不想现在就与朋友分别，急急忙忙地开口，“你能不能帮我左手也包扎一下？因为它也受伤了。”他意味深长地看着Hank的双眼，防止那囚犯在听他们的对话。  
“我还有足够的绷带，”Hank淡定地回答，朝Charles一点头。他弯下腰再次打开急救包，Charles抑制住一声放松的叹息。“喝了他，Charles，说真的。”  
  
Charles顺从地用右手举起碗，端到唇边小心翼翼地啜饮了一口。幸好麦片足够稀，可以直接饮用，也不会烫到他的嘴唇。他让Hank拾起他的左手，解开Charles之前自己包扎的粗劣布条，丢在了地板上。  
“还有什么需要我检查的吗？”Hank问，一边用新的绷带裹上Charles的手，一边用公事公办的语气问。但当Charles抬起视线的时候，Hank一脸抱歉地用唇语问道， **有流血吗？  
** “不，”Charles摇了摇头，同样不出声地回答， **还没有。**  
  
Hank这次包扎的动作缓慢了很多，尽量拖长时间。“如果你还觉得有什么不舒服，”他故意说，“我可能得将你带回医务室。”  
  
有短暂的一秒，Charles差点就想答应，一想到Hank有借口将他带离Shaw的身边就松了一口气。但随后他迅速地反应过来，现实击溃了他的任何希望。Shaw绝对不会同意，就算他同意了，他也一定会经常去医务室，这意味着Erik将再陷险境。  
  
“不用了，”他疲劳地开口，将才喝了半碗的麦片搁到一边。他的胃部因为强烈的紧张而绞起，无法再承受更多。“我感觉还好。”他一生中从未说过如此违心的话，这言语像是沙尘在他的口中，苦涩而粗砺。  
  
“好吧，”Hank理解地说，嘴唇不悦地扭曲起来。他用医用胶带固定好Charles的绷带，然后叹了口气。“我猜你不准备把它喝完了，是吗？”他朝塑料碗点了点头。  
  
在Charles来得及回答之前，电梯门打开了，而Shaw抵达了舰桥，Charles一看见他就绷紧了全部的神经。“到这来，Charles，”他在距离他俩还有一半路程的时候就停下了。他愉快地看了一眼Charles的胳膊和手掌，朝Hank讽刺地一笑。“早上好，McCoy医生。”  
“Shaw，”Hank警惕地回应，缓缓站直了身体。  
  
  
Charles小心翼翼地站起来，经过Hank的身边朝着Shaw走去。他的心沉了下去，充分意识到不管Shaw准备进行怎样的一番表演，Hank都将成为观众。他在距离Shaw还有几尺的地方就停住脚步，但Shaw只是笑得更开了，朝他勾了勾手指，Charles只能别无选择地走到他的身旁。  
  
“他的胳膊怎么样了，医生？”Shaw问，伸出手碰了碰。Charles再一次对麻醉剂充满极度的感激，当Shaw的手指划过绷带的时候没有丝毫知觉。  
“断了，”Hank平淡地回答。一声响亮的咔哒显示他又关上了急救箱。  
“我不需要医学学位都知道这个，”Shaw轻笑一声，放开了Charles的手臂。“你完成日常的飞行任务了没有，Charles？”  
  
这绝对是个陷阱，但无处可逃。“还没有，”Charles回答，“我必须保持不动因为McCoy医生——”  
Shaw用力扇了他一巴掌，令Charles的脖子猛地一扭、头歪向了一边，他重重摔倒在地板上，因为这一击的力度头晕目眩。Hank发出愤怒的惊叫冲上前去，但Shaw没有理会他。  
“你最好不要因为自己的偷懒而怪罪McCoy医生，”他对Charles说，跨过他侧躺的身体，掠过Hank走到了飞行员座椅前。  
  
“Charles，你还好吗？”Hank问，在他身旁蹲了下来。他立即扶住Charles倒地时支撑的伤臂，一边让Charles平躺下来一边检查那根手臂。“我看没大问题。疼么？”  
“还是麻的，”Charles回答。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，眼前Hank俯身的画面也在摇晃。“脸疼。”  
“你会留下乌青的，”Hank低头查看他片刻之后，严肃地说。他的声音愤怒，但他的双手轻柔地扳动Charles的下巴和脸颊。“至少，骨头没有受伤。”  
  
“过来，Charles。”Shaw在飞行员座椅里坐下，懒洋洋地分开了双腿，露出期待的微笑。  
“看在上帝的份上，”Hank怒气冲冲地打断他，低吼一声站了起来，“给他点休息的时间吧。”  
“太感性了，McCoy医生，”Shaw看着Charles忍痛坐起来、摇了摇头以清醒神智然后缓缓站直身体，“别告诉我你们之前是一对情人。”他心不在焉地挥挥手，好像这就能够解释他带领囚犯们残暴地进行的越狱和屠杀。  
  
“并非所有事情都和性有关，”Hank恨恨地开口，伸手搀扶Charles站稳，“这个概念似乎你理解不了。”  
“Hank，”Charles瞟了Charles一眼。目前为止Shaw只是被Hank的怒意逗乐了，但谁知道这只疯狗何时会突然转身咬人呢。  
“我还在等呢，Charles，”Shaw拖长腔调说，将头后倚在座椅靠背上，笑得不怀好意地指了指自己的膝盖。  
Charles希望自己的脸颊此刻没有因为愤怒和羞耻而滚烫涨红。Shaw在私底下或者甚至在他的手下面前做什么都还能忍受，但在Hank面前突然显得糟糕了无数倍。  
  
即使如此，他还是别无选择。他缓慢地朝Saw走去，经过Hank的时候避开了他的视线，保护性地将受伤的手臂紧紧收在胸前，尽管事实上仍旧没有知觉。脚底犹如灌了铅，几乎花了无比漫长的时间，才穿过了两人之间短短的距离，等接触到Shaw的膝盖之后他便停了下来，无法再主动接近一步。  
“好孩子，”Shaw伸出手扯住Charles的颈绳，将他拉到自己的双腿之间。“坐上来。”  
Charles咬紧了牙齿,向前挪动之后踌躇地爬到Shaw的腿上，被Shaw拉得更近，不得已胸膛相贴，受伤的胳膊陷在两人中间。Charles侧过了脸，下巴卡在Shaw的肩头，至少这样他就不用面对Hank的目光，不用看见他的朋友在这幅景象下是怎样的表情。  
  
“所以，McCoy医生，”Shaw开口，一只手探入Charles的上衣，指尖轻抚着Charles的脊椎。Charles绷紧了身体，抑制住体内每一丝想要尖叫着让他放手的冲动——Shaw的触摸此刻是轻柔的，但如果Charles试图逃跑的话，转瞬之间就会变化。“告诉我Erik怎样了。我挺想他的，我知道Xavier中尉也是如此。”  
  
“Erik的恢复十分缓慢，鉴于你只允许我对他使用最基本的治疗，”Hank回答，他的声音紧绷而生硬，好不容易才没有再低吼出声。Charles从未听过他如此愤怒的语调。“如果你能让我——”  
“Erik养伤的同时有很多事情要想，”Shaw不为所动地打断了他的话。他的手在Charles的后背又往上游移了一寸，卷起他的上衣让他的皮肤暴露在寒冷的空气之中。“我要确保他有足够的时间来反省。”  
  
“他会的，”Hank厉声回答。  
“不过，”Shaw缓缓地开口，若有所思地用指尖敲了敲Charles的后背。“我 **的确** 厌倦了等待。Charles告诉过你我们的交易吗，医生？Erik能够活命，是因为我要等他能够观看我第一次操Charles。啊，但他的表情会多么令人满足啊，”他笑了一声，令Charles不禁浮起了鸡皮疙瘩，“我必须得时常提醒自己要忍住。”  
  
“你真恶心，”Hank的语气平淡，但仍有一丝恐惧的涟漪。  
“不，医生，”Shaw再次大笑，转过脸用鼻尖轻蹭Charles的脖颈，与此同时手指沿着Charles的脊椎缓缓下滑，“我只是知道自己的喜好。把McCoy医生送回医务室，”他对仍站在舰桥另一端安静看守的囚犯吩咐，“我可不想让他发生任何意外，当他还要为我们的朋友Erik做这么多事情的情况下。”  
  
尽管那名囚犯朝他们走来，Hank还是匆忙开口，“让我给Charles留些止痛药。等麻醉剂失效之后，他还是会疼痛的。至少让我给他一些能够熬过去的东西。”  
“当然可以，”Shaw说。“只要他求我。”他在Charles颈间轻咬一口，强调这一表述，令Charles惊跳起来。Shaw放声大笑，假装安抚粉摸了摸他的后背。“那我就会给他。”  
  
“在这，”Hank低吼，Charles听见他把什么东西摔在控制台上，但没有转身去看。他实在太过羞耻，他对Shaw的切齿痛恨甚至被自我厌恶所压制，他厌恶自己允许Shaw像这样侮辱他，尽管他明知道自己也束手无策。  
  
Hank一语不发地离去了，这只令Charles感到一阵宽慰；他毫无疑问地知道如果Hank试图和他说些什么，Shaw一定会利用对话加深对Charles的羞辱。然而，这也意味着现在舰桥上只剩下他和Shaw两人，Charles的一丝宽慰消失得比Azazel的烟雾更快。  
  
“剩下来的时间我们要做些什么呢，Charles？”Shaw问他。他的手依然上下抚摸着Charles的脊骨，这闲散的动作仍令人反胃，如他一般的怪物惺惺作态表现得如此温柔。  
至于Charles，他则一直瘫软地坐着，尽管全身都因为反感这强迫性的亲密而刺痛，因为此刻在Shaw膝上如此脆弱不设防的姿势而紧张。他已经浑身是汗，双腿大开地骑坐在Shaw胯间，而Shaw用手指一节一节地滑过他的脊柱，能够在转瞬之间折断它们。Shaw曾经威胁过要这么做。他此刻就有可能下手。  
  
“坐直，”Shaw命令，双手抓紧了Charles的盆骨，紧得可以留下淤青，而Charles被迫后仰，不再压在Shaw的胸口，尴尬地保持着平衡，与此同时Shaw开始向前磨蹭，阴茎在裤子里鼓胀起来。“屁股往下顶，像这样——”  
他的双手犹如烙铁滚烫，强迫Charles朝下抵在他的身上，然后挺起下身像往常一样贴着Charles摩擦。Charles任由他摆弄，在Shaw的控制下摇晃着身体，紧闭双眼，咽下喉中沉重的肿块，听Shaw气喘吁吁的声音充斥了空气。还有五天。  
  
快要接近释放的时候Shaw猛地将手插到他俩中间，从裤子里拉出阴茎，撸动着将Charles的身前洒满潮湿、粘稠的精液。Shaw伴着一道满足的叹息倚靠回椅背上，而Charles继续僵硬尴尬地坐在他的膝头，努力不因为恶心而颤抖。他的双腿完全麻木了，皮肤之下如有针刺，但他完全不敢移动，越过Shaw的肩膀直视着舷窗外深沉的宇宙。  
  
“工作去，中尉，”Shaw终于开口，在Charles的胯部用力一捏。  
  
从Shaw的膝头爬下要比想象的艰难，但Charles还是努力站直了身体，没有摔倒，只是因为麻木的双腿而踉跄了一两步。他膝盖酸疼地蹒跚走到另一个操控台，输入自己的账户之后一次性打开了好几个窗口，数字在他的眼前闪过，但他并没有真的认真看。宁静号的系统运作如何已经与他毫无关系。再过五天他将永远不会再踏上这艘该诅咒的飞船。  
  
一次简短、仓促的检查显示没有重大问题，然后Charles就转向了导航台。他拉起了3D星图，将全息图像旋转了几次，让宁静号的航线在他眼前的桌台上展开，看着代表她的绿色亮点缓缓地相对移动着，穿过重重宇宙。她即将遇上又一块陨石区域，有大堆的瓦砾和星尘，计算机显示它们是源于两千年前某颗爆发的超新星，那次爆炸摧毁了它的整个星系：在浩淼的太空中，两千年也只不过是匆匆一瞬。  
  
穿过这片区域将会令人头痛，但Charles等不及了；两天之后就能到达这片区域，这意味着他将全程都待在舰桥上，鉴于他是仅剩的全资质飞行员，只能由他负责导航星舰穿过那里。一整天不用和Shaw待在一起。简直像是圣诞节和他的生日合二为一。  
  
稍作思考之后，Charles决定不提起这件事。最好等到最后一刻再通知Shaw，这样他就没机会想出什么临时计划，不得不将Charles留在舰桥上一整天。  
  
这天剩下的时间跟平常一样度过了，Charles被拖在Shaw的身后，跟着Shaw巡视整个飞船，最后在体育馆的王座里坐下。这时麻醉剂的药效已经过去，Charles全身都因为胳膊引起的疼痛而微微胀痛，但比起治疗之前已经好多了。这一次Charles被要求跪在Shaw的脚边，几乎被忽略了。Shaw忙着帮手下的囚犯分配食物和性奴，所以Charles任自己的思绪漂浮，沉浸在持续不断的微痛中，几乎睁着眼睛打起了盹儿，出于深入骨髓的疲倦。  
  
就连Shaw像安抚狗儿一般垂手抚摸他头发的时候，Charles都没有丝毫反应。Shaw甚至对他说了些什么，站在高台周围的囚犯们放声嘲笑起来，但Charles完全没有听见，就像是旧地球上发出的电波，穿越数百万光年之后，到达Charles的耳边已经是错误的频率。  
  
  
  
晚餐时间Charles再次被迫趴在地板上，而Shaw的脚跟用力踩在他的后背。然而，这只是个安慰，因为这意味着他藏身于餐桌之下，并且再次被忽略了，基本处于Shaw的视线之外，唯一需要担心的事情就是防止受伤的胳膊被Shaw这桌的食客踢到或是踩到。Essex坐在这儿，但Charles没有去听他和Shaw的任何对话。  
  
地板上还有一个男孩，完全赤裸着，和Shaw房间里的那个新兵一样，他的双眼茫然无神。他甚至没有望向Charles，保持着被他的主人一脚踢倒在地的别扭姿势。出于尊重以及毫无作用的同情，Charles也没有直视着他，哪怕是后来，吃饭中途那个囚犯低下手扯住这男孩的下巴，拉着他用嘴服务自己的老二，压抑的窒息声响和潮湿的啪嗒声在相对安静的桌下显得如此清晰。  
  
Charles合上双眼，想象幼时被母亲拖去参加的某个无聊的社交派对，到了那里之后母亲就完全忽略了他们，而他和Raven就躲在餐桌下面玩耍。他们曾经蹲在桌子下，借助长长垂落的台布隐藏自己，在里面开心地玩填色游戏和猜字谜——赢家大笑同时输家则挂着滑稽的表情。他们这么过去了好几年，直到Charles九岁左右的时候他的母亲觉得他需要坐在桌上，跟大人聊天交谈。从那以后派对便变得无趣起来，Raven还会因为他忽略了她而生气一整天，但回忆曾经的过往比他现在身处的环境要幸福太多了，此刻被迫踩在一个疯子的鞋底之下。  
  
无法抑制的泪水开始在Charles的眼眶聚集，他听着另一个男孩开始窒息的声音，囚犯无疑是射进了他的喉咙里。他真想回家，如此强烈和绝望的渴求，仿佛锋利的玻璃将他的口腔割伤。他现在距离逃脱近在咫尺。 **太近了。  
**  
Shaw的鞋底用力踩住他的后背，令Charles皱起眉头，睁开双眼之后快速眨了眨，以消除泪水。他最不希望的事情就是让Shaw看见他的眼泪，这只会成为Shaw加倍羞辱他的又一契机，万幸的是他没有要起身离开的意思，只是在座椅中挪了挪。  
  
另一个男孩伴着一声破碎的喘息离开了他主人的阴茎，一边咳嗽一边瘫倒在那男人的脚边。一小股精液从他的嘴角流下。  
地板上很冷，等到Shaw终于准备离开的时候，Charles已经全身麻木，难以跪直身体，被Shaw拽着颈绳从桌子下面拖了出来。另一个男孩则直接被揪着头发拉了出去。  
  
Charles用双腿和完好的右手跛行，左臂紧紧收在胸前。他的肋骨又开始痛了，剧烈地抽搐着，令他不禁喘息起来。他再度来到食堂的荧光灯下，眼镜花了好一会儿才适应亮光。他用右手扶着Shaw的座椅，用颤抖的双腿支撑着站起来，小心翼翼地呼吸着，抑制住一道低吟。  
  
“你在这，Charles,”Shaw微笑着看他。Essex一行人已经离开了，剩下的只有囚犯。”你在下面太安静了，我差点忘了你在这儿。“  
Charles没有费心回答，疲倦地怒视着Shaw。他已经双脚麻木，并且没有心情奉陪Shaw的任何游戏，但他做好准备迎接即将到来的一切。  
  
在他的身后那个男孩被脸朝下摔在餐桌上，发出的巨响令Charles不禁瑟缩，怀着担心自己会是下一个的惊恐转过头望去。Shaw大笑起来，拽紧他的颈绳，从身后贴住Charles的身体，与此同时那男孩的双腿被粗暴地分开，一位囚犯走上前去将阴茎推入了这具毫无抵抗的躯体，在食堂的正中央用力地操起他的受害者来。  
  
“有一天那将会是你，”Shaw在Charles的耳边说，用一只手臂钳住他的腰，将Charles紧紧按在自己身前、让他无法转身只能观看。那男孩甚至一声没吭，尽管他一定很疼，只是趴在那儿，身体随着每一次抽插被往前撞去。“只是一个让我随时可以操的紧致小洞而已。”  
  
 **不我不会，** Charles坚决地告诉自己，他的表情是一张白纸，尽可能深地埋藏住他恒久不变的恐惧，不让Shaw窥见。 **不，我不会。  
**  
第一个囚犯完事了，低吼一声将老二埋进了那个新兵的体内。他拔出去之后立刻又有一个囚犯代替了他的位置，懒洋洋地套弄了几下然后插了进去。Charles的喉咙酸涩而滚烫，随后闭上了双眼。  
  
“过来，”Shaw终于吩咐，将Charles拉到了一旁，“我们还有自己的小男孩需要照顾。”  
“我舰桥上的值班怎么办，”Charles没来得及细想就问了出来，尽管早就过了Erik以前通常带他去舰桥轮班的时间。但如果有一件事是Charles不想参与的，那一定就是帮助Shaw伤害那个可怜的孩子。  
  
“你今天早晨去过了，”Shaw不屑地回答，将他扯向大门的方向，“现在是游戏时间。”  
Charles颤抖起来，这只令Shaw愉快地大笑出声。  
  
当Shaw和Charles回到房间的时候，那个新兵正蜷在角落里——不在床上，甚至不在沙发或者哪一把扶手椅上，而是在角落里，将自己紧紧缩成一团，让 Charles想要冲到他身边挡在他的面前保护他免于Shaw的残害。但他什么也不能做，因为Shaw已经用力抓住了他的手腕，将他往床边拖去。  
  
“躺在床中间，Charles，”Shaw命令，松开他的手之后只是更用力地将他一推，让Charles踉跄了好几步，“我们马上就来。”  
感到一阵反胃，Charles照做了，爬到床上平躺下来，盯着天画面，充斥了糟糕的、持续不断的恐惧和憎恨。他费劲全力屏蔽从房间另一头传来的声音，衣服被脱掉落在地板上的声音，膝盖压上地毯的轻响，还有Shaw冷酷的言语，“舔我，”随后是柔软、濡湿的声音。  
  
寒意已经渗进他的骨髓，尽管他躺在柔软的被单上，Charles还是浑身颤抖，细小的颤栗让他的肋骨刺痛、眉头紧锁。他试图回忆紧拥着Erik的感觉，在他的臂弯里温暖而安全的滋味，尽管只是两天前的事情，Charles却已经记不起确切的触感，不禁倒吸了一口冷气、试图挥去突然在胸中涌起的恐慌。  
  
“够了，”Shaw猝然开口，然后是啪的一声，沉闷的撞击是新兵朝后倒在地毯上的声音。有脚步声靠近了床边，而Charles绷紧了身体，继续颤栗着，当Shaw的手像铁钳一样攥住他的脚腕时惊得跳了起来，Shaw狞笑的脸进入了他的视线。“起来，”他对新兵吩咐，“到Charles身上来，帮他暖和一下。”  
  
“不要，”Charles看着房间那头开始站起身来的新兵，“请不要——“  
“如果你挪动一丝一毫，我就打断他的腿，”Shaw和颜悦色地说，抬手拍了拍Charles的小腿，“而且他不会得到McCoy医生的任何治疗。”  
新兵来到了床边，缓缓爬到床垫上，向前匍匐直到他俯在Charles的上方。Charles将视线锁定在天花板，即便Shaw将一只手按在新兵的后背压了下去，让他的重量由双肘承受，前胸紧贴着Charles的身体，臀部翘在半空中。  
“很好，”Shaw说，后退一步仔细欣赏他们。“现在别动，宠物。”他走进了浴室，在路上扯掉了自己的上衣。  
  
这男孩像块沉铁一般压在Charles的上方，只有轻微的呼吸触及Charles的上衣才透露出一丝生命的迹象。Charles躺着一动不动，在他身下僵直了，如果他想要推开这孩子，躲到房间角落，拒绝参与Shaw所上演的变态游戏该是多么容易，但他不能。Shaw真的会打断这新兵的腿，并且真的不给他任何治疗，而Charles不能忍受自己成为这可怜孩子的痛苦来源。  
  
除非……等Charles逃跑之后他会怎样呢？这念头令Charles的心中涌起了又一股新的恐惧，他稍稍下移视线看着这孩子的头顶。Shaw会勃然大怒，而他将成为他最先接触也是最好对付的靶子。Charles不能留下这孩子自己逃跑，他意识到，因为这会让他落入比死亡更加可怕的命运。他必须带这新兵一起走。这是他能做到的底限。  
  
床垫微微下陷，显示Shaw回来之后爬上了床，他现在一丝不挂，用一只手套弄着他的阴茎。他把Charles的两腿拉开，半跪在中间，就在新兵的身后，然后低头用半睁半闭的眼睛盯着他们俩。  
“我的两个小男孩，”他笑了一声，Charles费了全部的自控能力才没有用未受伤的胳膊甩他一巴掌。这将是个无谓的反抗——他会再断一根胳膊，而且只是最好的情况。“Kevin，当个好孩子，蹭一蹭Charles。摩擦生热，我们不希望Charles着凉。”  
  
这个新兵——Kevin，Charles终于知道了他的名字——遵从了命令，在Charles肮脏的、沾满精液的上衣磨蹭起来。Charles咬紧牙关， **感激** 自己肋骨被碰到而产生的疼痛，因为这让他可以专注于痛苦而非别的东西。  
  
Shaw将手扶在Kevin的胯部，一下子插入了他的身体，让他的身体在Charles的上方往前一冲，发出一道痛苦的呜咽。Charles深吸一口气，而Shaw低下身子，他的重量可怖地压在Charles的肋部。他用胸口紧压着Kevin的后背、脸就搭在Kevin的肩膀上，距离Charles近在咫尺。  
  
“继续动，”他命令，在Kevin的腰侧轻拍了一下。新兵顺从而无意识地在Shaw和Charles中间挪动起来。Shaw的下身以不稳的速率往前，将他往前撞向Charles的身体，让他俩都被困在自己身下。“Charles，哦Charles，”他喘息着，用一只手轻拍Charles的侧脸，“我看出你在试图忽略我。”  
  
Charles猛地扭头避开Shaw的碰触。“你真病态，”他愤然开口，怒视着他，“赶紧完事，从我身上 **滚** 下去。”  
“就是这样，”Shaw大笑起来，然后用力向前一挺，令Kevin呜咽一声而Charles的呼吸一滞。“我可是很好心的。我本可以让你也脱光衣服。或者我可以让Kevin吻你，你喜欢吗？”他抓起一把Kevin的头发，将他的头往后拽，让Charles望进那双空洞的双眸。  
  
“不，”Charles摇了摇头。他的双腿抽搐，渴望钻进床垫里从他们身下逃开。“上帝——他还只是个 **孩子** ，你怎么能——”  
  
“你太感性了，”Shaw说着，又将Kevin的头按了下去，让他再度俯在Charles的胸口。“我可以把这孩子的生命——Erik的命，悬在你的头上，然后你就会做我要求的任何事情，对不对？”  
  
“操你，”Charles憎恨地唾骂，尽管这是事实；Shaw对他最大的弱点了如指掌。“因为我不是像你一样的怪——”  
Shaw的手钳住了他项圈上方的脖颈，将他压在床垫上，用力挤压直到Charles开始呛咳。“哦，我会的，”他在Charles开始挣扎、疯狂踢动双腿的时候低语，然后转而骑在Charles的腿上，将它们钉在原地，“而且我会享受让你承受我的老二。”  
  
Charles拱起后背，徒劳无功地想要起身挣开Shaw的钳制，但这动作只使得Kevin被推得离Shaw更近。他呻吟起来，但Charles几乎听不见，因为持续喘气却无法吸入空气而恐慌迷失。他的右手抬起，虚弱地抓着Shaw的胳膊，而左手只能无力地拍打着Shaw，激起一阵阵剧痛，但却毫无作用：Charles就跟一只抓挠大丹犬的小猫没有两样。  
  
他的视线开始发黑，缩窄，Charles再度惊慌地在Shaw和Kevin身下挣扎，胸腔快要爆炸了但却 **不能呼吸** ——  
  
Shaw松开了手，刚刚足够让Charles断续地吸进一口气，胸膛起伏、心脏剧烈跳动，恐惧和疼痛让心跳得几乎让他不理智地担心它会炸开。他的眼角溢出了泪水，Charles咳嗽起来，酸痛的喉咙感到被划过一般。  
  
在他上方，Shaw大笑起来。“真可爱，”他继续毫不留情地插进Kevin的身体，俯身压住他们两人，足以将他们碾碎。“等我把你制服之后，你在求我操你的时候该是多么漂亮。”  
  
在Charles能够思考回复之前，Shaw就再次卡住了他的喉咙，切断了他的空气。Charles在Kevin身下挺起身子，无意识地挣动，而事情就这样继续了下去.Shaw一次又一次地掐住他，没有可预测的间隔，有时候时间长到让Charles昏迷了一两秒，还有时候只是短短的片刻，与此同时他一直不断地插进他们中间那个新兵的身体。有时候他令Charles咳嗽，喘息，绝望地吸进几口扬起，然后他开始每次只松开Charles的喉咙短短一秒，刚够Charles吸进一丝空气，用冷静而入迷的神色看着Charles扭动身躯。  
  
最终Charles终于失去了反抗的力气，完全瘫软在床上，任由Shaw的手指残酷无情地卡进他的脖颈。Shaw现在用粗暴的力度操着Kevin，但Charles却感觉在他上方移动的身体变得十分遥远，甚至看不清Shaw的表情，眼前的世界变得越来越模糊，意识也逐渐远去。  
  
他的嘴巴张开，无声地乞求着空气，但却无济于事；黑暗最终笼罩了他，让他陷入沉睡。  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是暴力警告。拒绝收快递谈人生=3=

等Charles醒来的时候，他口干舌燥，并且感到喉咙里有一层淡薄的血腥味，刺鼻而疼痛。他失误地想要试图通过吞咽来清除稍许味道，但却感到自己的喉咙强烈地反对这一动作、就好象他在吞下碎玻璃一般，他不禁低泣出声，在寂静的房间里显得清晰可闻。  
他被推到了床脚，依旧平躺着；而Kevin仍然赤裸地坍在他的身上，因为睡眠以及极度的疲倦而瘫软。Shaw就如在Charles身上压了千钧巨石一般，Charles试图挪动Kevin，却只能无力地推了推这个新兵的肩膀，就放弃了。  
  
他稍微偏了偏脑袋，透过模糊的视线得以瞥见床头柜上的全息时钟正显示着早晨六点十一分。Shaw依然熟睡着，在被单下摊开四肢犹如国王，而Charles不能忍受多看他一眼，立刻移开视线转而茫然地凝视着夜色中的天花板。  
  
他让自己的思绪游走，整个大脑全都放空，恍惚地从一个无意义的念头跳到另一个。他想Raven想了好一会儿，在脑海中尽可能清晰地描摹她的样子，刻画他记忆中阳光映照她蓝色皮肤的画面。他也加上了Irene，想象她站在Raven的身边，手挽着手，和善地微笑着、眼角露着笑纹。这图景在他脑中停驻了很久，如此真切，令Charles几乎想要上前抓住妹妹的手，感到喉头一阵哽咽，心也疼痛起来。他试图描画Raven抱着她婴儿的样子，但他却做不到，这令他差点啜泣出声，随之而来强烈的、不理智的恐慌令Raven和Irene的模样都如同肥皂泡一般从他眼前消失，徒留他一人于黑暗中，挣扎着控制自己抽噎的呼吸，防止自己发狂或是吵醒Shaw。  
  
他的肋骨发疼，手臂胀痛，而喉咙就像昨晚被火烧过一般只剩下焦炭，但Charles没有对疼痛做出任何反应，全都忍了下去，让呼吸回到缓慢，平稳进出的速度，直到视线不再恍惚不定。在精神层面上，Charles紧贴着那扇挡在自己与心灵感应能力之间沉重的高墙，徒劳无功地对抗着脑海中的寂静，直到疲倦得再也没有力气想起Raven。  
  
于是他转而去想Erik，想着自己不得不继续坚持，忍受下去，为了Erik。  
  
又过去了一个小时，Shaw动了动，坐起身打了个响亮的呵欠、伸了伸懒腰。Charles能感到Shaw不怀好意地笑着扫视了Charles和Kevin，但自己的视线仍紧盯着天花板，即便是Shaw用毛毯下的脚蹭了蹭他的时候也不曾转开眼。  
  
“早上好，Charles，”Shaw跟他打招呼，从床上起身；幸运的是他去了浴室，开始冲起澡来。  
  
Charles太累了，一动不动地躺在原地。Kevin则根本没有苏醒，浑身冰凉但还在呼吸，脸埋在Charles肩膀上方的毛毯里。又是一天。只是需要忍受的炼狱。Shaw终于从卫生间里走出来，穿好了衣服，用毛巾擦着头发，结束之后把它丢到了地板上。  
“你能说话吗？”他问Charles，一边在床头的抽屉里翻找着什么。  
Charles张开嘴巴试图回答，但没能发出任何声音。他咳嗽起来，侧过脸吐出一口少得可怜的唾沫，染着血丝。  
  
“不行？”Shaw愉快地问，同时转身走回床边。他摸了摸Charles的脸颊。“没关系的。反正我留着你也不是为了跟你聊天。”  
Charles怒视着他，尽可能地避开Shaw的手掌触摸。Shaw的手则跟着他一同动作，轻轻扇了他一巴掌。  
“不要无礼，”他抓起Kevin的胳膊将他从Charles身上拉开，直接拽到床边令他摔倒在地板上。“坐起来。”  
  
这是两条需要Charles服从的命令，但他还是努力地支起身子，他的肋骨显示出不喜欢这一动作的样子，令他猛地倒吸一口气。他小心翼翼地挪到床边，刚刚蓄起体力和勇气想要站起来，Shaw就阻止了他，站在他的面前，朝他伸出摊开的手掌。  
  
仔细望去，Charles意识到Shaw拿着的是Hank之前给他的止疼药其中的一片，在他的掌心显得渺小而无害。Charles突然涌上一阵几乎绝望的、强烈的渴望，但他不敢伸手去拿，因为Shaw的微笑显得别有用心。  
  
“别担心，Charles，我会把它给你的，”Shaw看着Charles迟疑的表情大笑起来。“毕竟，我们还需要你在舰桥上正常工作呢。”  
Charles挑起了一侧眉毛，因为绝对不可能没有任何条件。  
“那么，”Shaw的声音滑腻，“从我手上舔掉它。”  
  
这没有他想象的那么糟，但仍然令人耻辱。Charles吐出一口气，希望能够抹去Shaw脸上可恶的笑容，但事实不可改变：他需要这颗药。他需要清醒的头脑，如果他想要熬过这一天的话，除非他的胳膊、肋骨和喉咙都暂停疼痛，他才能做到。  
  
迟疑地，Charles倾身向前，警惕Shaw随时会抽回手令他栽倒在地。但Shaw的手掌并未移动，Charles强忍住恶心，用舌头舔过Shaw掌心的药丸，迅速地卷进口中。他本想立刻后退，但Shaw的另一只手落在他的后脑勺，强迫他呆在原地吞咽下去，而Shaw则轻轻将手掌在他的鼻尖和嘴唇上摩擦，指尖勾着Charles的下颌。  
  
“乖孩子，”他低语着，指甲划过Charles的头皮，Charles立即挣开，涌起一阵反胃的感觉。Shaw又笑了一声放开了他，闲散地在裤子上擦了擦手心。“你有两分钟的时间可以去洗手间。不许关门。”  
  
Charles挣扎着起身，冲向了洗手间，差点被门框绊一跤。他不需解手——他胃里空空如也，饥饿已经深植他的思维——但他还是打开了水龙头，让水源源不断地流着，然后用手掬起一大捧含进口中，仔细漱口之后再吐出。他做了一次又一次，直到水里不再染着血丝，然后他又喝了几大口，饥渴足以掩过喉咙的疼痛。  
  
为了避免望向镜中的自己，Charles一直低着头，等到喝够之后用水泼洗脸部，并且擦洗着自己的皮肤。他已经能够感到止痛药在发挥作用，一种沁人的麻木感开始蔓延至他的全身，遮蔽了疼痛。感谢现代医学。幸运的是这颗药跟以前Hank给的并不是同一种，回想起来简直像是几年前的事了，当Charles和Erik困在一起、仍觉得自己需要服药来撑过性交的时候。这一次Charles保持头脑清明。  
  
他感到活过来了一些，没那么绝望了；他挺直了身体，尽管视线依旧避开镜中的画面，迅速转头用干毛巾擦了擦脸。  
“Charles，”Shaw用歌唱般的语调叫道，而Charles一个箭步冲出了浴室。  
  
Kevin依旧毫无意识地躺在床边的地板上，但Shaw站在门口瞪着，所以Charles绕过新兵走到Shaw的跟前。Shaw拿起他的颈绳，将他引到走廊里，这一次Charles确保自己刻意去看Shaw锁上门的密码，记住那五位数字。毕竟，他很快就会需要这个。  
  
随后他又立即埋藏了这个念头。他必须先专注于生存下去才行。  
  
通往舰桥的电梯旅程几乎是寂然无声的，Shaw若有所思地将Charles颈绳的末端缓缓地缠在自己的腕上，令Charles只能一点一点地挪近他。等到电梯门再度打开的时候他已经紧挨在Shaw的身旁，而Shaw用力环住他的腰，给了他意味深长的一捏。  
“好好表现，Charles，”他在Charles耳边低声开口，火热的呼吸让Charles不禁一颤，“不然今晚我就让你看看我们的小新兵，他的屁股能不能塞下我的拳头。”  
  
然后他松开颈绳，将Charles推出了电梯，等Charles踏上舰桥之后，电梯门在他们中间合上了。Charles几乎松了一口气。他终于孤身一人，除了通常就在的看守，此刻正在房间那头无声地监视着他。Charles走到飞行员座椅前坐了下去，打开操控屏幕，登录进系统之后开始检查起宁静号的状态。  
  
即将遇到的陨石区域缓缓地向他们逼近，对于经验不足的人而言，会以为宁静号仍然在经过毫无阻碍的平静星域。但Charles绝不会缺乏经验，当传感器开始记录逐渐上升的密集指数时，他取消了第一次警告，又关闭了提前预警系统。检查了传感器输出的数值之后他在脑中大概勾画了陨石区域的形状，最后确定他们将无法提早用肉眼观察到。  
  
操控飞行本身是个艰难的活儿；操纵像宁静号这样庞大的飞船穿过一大片陨石区域则更是个挑战，即便对于经验丰富的宇航员而言。Charles要是不在舰桥上的话，别人几乎没可能让宁静号快速穿越这片区域，至少不能避免受损的可能性。如果有任何时间适合他们实行逃跑计划的话，那么就是这一次了。  
  
然而仍有很多阻碍，他花了整个上午的时间来回思索。首先是，他是唯一一个知道将会在最近几天内遇上陨石区的人，如果他的其他伙伴没有准备好的话，一切都是白搭。他不确信自己在每时每刻都被Shaw或是他的党羽监视的情况下该如何向他们传递信息。  
  
也许要是他哀求的话，Shaw会允许Hank来治疗他。要假装痛苦并非很难——Hank只给了少许止痛药，而鉴于Charles手臂和喉咙的剧痛，他不确定能撑多久。他夹板下的胳膊依旧疼痛难忍，而肋骨也酸疼得每次呼吸都会被牵动。一想到会失去止痛药就令他感到一阵反胃。也许如果他吐了，Shaw就会让Hank来看他，即便几秒钟也好。  
  
但他不愿意将整个计划都寄托在“也许”上面。Shaw难以预测的程度就跟他残忍的程度一样。他必须找个更确定的方式来通风报信。  
  
第二个阻碍是，他不知道Alex和Dawrin能否提前在明天之前完成逃生舱的改造。根据起初的计划，Logan说还需要一星期。仅仅过去了三天；明天才是第四天。但别无选择——陨石区将会是他们逃脱的最佳时期，要是等到一周结束的话宁静号早就离开了陨石区，在毫无阻碍的航道中Shaw想要追杀他们就更为容易。宁静号庞大的型号使得她在陨石区内的移动将会受限，所以这给了他们乘坐小型逃生舱离开的绝佳掩护。逃生舱此刻一定已经差不多了，足以让他们多待三天，等到Logan的朋友前来营救——逃离之后他们只要等待就好。撑过这意外多出来的三天就行。  
  
他偷偷瞥了一眼舰桥上的那名囚犯，他仍然坐在台子边玩着某个屏幕。真正意义上的玩——他在攻略的是一个迷宫游戏，以前船员们休息时候爱消遣的一种。他看上去完全沉浸在闪烁的图标中，这给了Charles一点点信心，他偷偷摸摸地打开了一个通讯窗口，输入了自己的账户。  
  
尽管与外界联系的长距离通讯系统已经被摧毁很久了，但内部的通讯还是能够正常运行的。为了防止船员撤销失误操作或是不小心弄错可能会成为证据的记录，内部通讯的消息全都是不可删除的，必须有船长的密码才行。Shaw要是打开通讯历史就会看到Charles给谁发送了什么消息。但有希望的是，等他想到检查的时候，Charles和其他人已经早就远走高飞，穿过OZ区域踏上回家的路途。  
  
他转动椅子，尽可能用身体挡住屏幕，然后又扭头瞥了一眼。那囚犯依旧专心玩着游戏，于是Charles借此机会迅速输入了【逃生舱明天能够完成吗？】，思索片刻之后，他按下了发送，给H_MCCOY。医务室无疑比工程舱要更隐秘私人一些，也更难被其他人拦截信息。最好是Logan或是Anna Marie现在正陪在Erik的身边。  
  
然而，就在他发送之后，他突然意识到这念头有多么糟糕。尽管他的消息是发给Hank办公室里的私人终端，但谁知道现在医务室里有什么人呢。如果Hank的终端被囚犯接管了呢？如果Hank把没有上锁的终端丢在那儿去照顾病人，哪怕只有一分钟呢？上帝啊，Charles至少应该给这条信息进行基本的加密。他怎么能愚蠢至此？  
  
就在他开始责怪自己之前，一个绿色的图标在他屏幕底部闪烁起来，显示收到一条新消息。他的心脏猛跳着，确保囚犯依然没有在监视之后，打开了窗口。  
【大概可以】，Hank的回答是。【Logan说已经完成了80%以上。我们要提前吗？】  
  
Charles的手指匆忙划过屏幕进行应答。他后颈的寒毛都竖立了起来，脉搏在耳道里不稳地搏动着。Shaw随时可能走进来。Azazel随时可能出现、把Charles逮个正着，而Shaw将会杀了他。Charles毫无疑问地知道要是此刻被抓住一定等于被判了死刑。Shaw对于Ramirez的自杀都勃然大怒；要是他发现了有人正在他眼皮底下计划逃跑……Charles一想到可能的下场就不禁战栗。  
  
【明天进入陨石区，】他回复。【好时机。Logan的朋友呢？】  
  
一段漫长、痛苦的停顿，持续了数分钟之久，才收到了回复：【把这条信息发送给附件里的频率。明天几时？】下面是一行加密过的文字以及想必代表Logan朋友的传输频率。  
  
Charles再一次浏览传感器输出的数据。陨石区的边缘向来难以辨清，但他能够大体猜测出这片区域的边界。【大概1330】他发送。迟疑片刻后，他又输入，【Erik能动吗？】不管这次是不是绝佳的机会，他也绝不会在Erik无法行动的情况下进行。Charles宁愿等到古勒森，也不愿让Erik冒着生命危险离开。  
  
幸好，Hank的回答是，【可以。1330在医务室碰头。】  
【好】  
  
长吁一口气之后，Charles切断了通讯，打开一个与外界联系的窗口，将Logan传来的内容输入进去，然后发送。等他输入自己的账号通过请求，并且传输安全完成之后，他花了接下来的几分钟尽力把信息埋藏在内部进程之中。他也许不能完全删除他和Hank的对话，但他能够模糊历史记录，让追查变得困难一些。他一向对电脑技术不算特别娴熟——上学的日子里那总是Moira的专长；她能够让电脑搞一些令他头晕目眩的本领——但他自己已经足够让Shaw难以定位信息接收者。他编写了几段费解的代码，插进了消息接受程序，然后关上了所有相关的界面。  
  
他身后的囚犯因为通关失败了低声咒骂起来。尽管只达成了微小的胜利，Charles还是欣喜若狂得无法将注意力转回通常的职责当中。他们也许在二十四小时之内，他们就能离开这艘飞船。也许明天此时，他们已经重获自由。  
  
他不得不强迫自己不要抱有太多希望，尽管如此，他渴望的心绪仍不禁遨游。等这一切尘埃落定，他要将自己藏身于自己的公寓中，不管不顾睡上一整年。他再也不要吃任何罐头或是管装食物。他要发誓摒弃性爱，直到永远；他要热切地亲吻Raven、Irene和她们的孩子，要去海边将脚趾深埋在沙滩里，他要跳进水中尽情游泳直到精疲力竭。他要做自己想做的任何事情，不为其他，只因为他 **可以。**  
  
而Erik……  
  
他试图想象Erik融入他旧时的生活场景之中——坐在他的起居室里，在街对面的咖啡馆里阅读，走过阿密阿里太空港的航站楼——但失败了。Erik不属于洁净的，守序的社会，比如联邦统治下的星球。他……是个异乡人。无以为家。  
  
他们在极端情况下走到一起。几乎无法想象他俩的关系该如何继续存在下去，等离开了宁静号这个毫无法律、残酷无情的世界之后。尽管他们一开始相互敌对，并且有过这样那样的失误，但他们相处是如此和谐，因为他们需要彼此才能生存下去。若是此景不再又会发生什么样的事情？  
  
他的胸口因为这念头而感到空洞。Erik绝不是那种一旦发现他不再有用就残忍地将他踹开的人。他对Erik而言不止是工具，这毋庸置疑。但仅仅因为他对Erik有些许意义，也不能代表Erik就会同意他们生活在一起。Charles从这场令人心力交瘁的该死任务中，最不应该期待得到的就是一段伴侣关系。这听上去太愚蠢了，连想都不敢想。  
  
即便如此，想到要放开Erik还是无比心痛。道别将会十分艰难，因为彼此深知将此生不复相见。宇宙如此浩瀚广阔，他们的轨道将再难交集，而Erik，身为一个逃犯，将会避开任何能被Charles称作家的星球。明天，一切——包括他们两人之间的这段往事——将会结束。他既感到强烈的宽慰，又感到灭顶的忧伤。  
  
别去想，他告诉自己，开始重新检查传感器输出的数据。他不能让自己因为任何事而分心，即使是Erik。 **尤其** 是Erik。  
  
他剩余的执勤时间都用于研究飞船的定位归航系统。它自从越狱那天就被关闭了，Charles迅速浏览程序之后发觉无法通过简单的指令来恢复功能；整个程序都因为随机删除的代码而毁坏了。修复过程太过复杂，Charles无法做到，即便有几天时间都不行。  
  
失望和负罪感在他的胸中涌起。如果他们无法追踪宁静号的话，IF指挥部将无法派出救兵。离开这艘飞船同时也就意味着留其余的船员等死。  
  
在逻辑上，他知道无法拯救所有人。但当这成为事实，还是令他心如刀绞。  
  
值班任务快结束之时Shaw前来接管他，将他拉回了自己的房间。Shaw在屏幕上忙着什么，同时令Charles跪在他的桌边，而可怜的Kevin蜷缩在床脚的地板上，万幸还穿着衣服，但看上去更分外瘦弱而憔悴。Shaw对这男孩所做的一切都在慢慢地杀死他。他将无法在这飞船上撑下去多久。  
  
这晚，在Shaw使用完Kevin之后，他开口问道，“你从哪里来，中尉？”  
他坐在床头，优哉游哉地拿起一袋水果干，而Charles正窝在床脚。Kevin躺在地板上，赤裸着一动不动。他的肋部开始显现出残暴的，手指形状的淤青，那是Shaw刚才用力过猛留下的。Charles的一部分想要滑下床去检查这男孩是否还在呼吸，但他的胳膊疼得要命，哪怕是移动一寸都令他无比煎熬。  
  
Shaw用脚蹭了蹭他的小腿。“别忽略我，Charles。回答我的问题。”  
Charles愤怒地瞪着他，知道Shaw明知他此刻开口说话会疼痛难忍。但Shaw只是平稳地回望着他，Charles只得不情愿地低语，几不可闻，“科瑞利亚。”  
“但你不是在那出生的，不是吗？”Shaw捏着一颗葡萄干转动了半晌，然后丢入口中。“我查过了你的个人档案。你从旧地球来——确切的说，是纽约。Xavier家族到底有多阔绰，中尉？如果我通知他们你是我的人质，你认为他们会出多少赎金？”  
  
Charles因这个提议而感到如此惊讶，发出一道介于嗤之以鼻和大笑之间的微弱声响。赎金。Shaw还不如去抢劫IF国库算了。  
“我猜，不会很多，”Shaw说，他被逗乐的眼神在Charles身上逡巡。“要是家底丰厚的人不会抛弃家业去成为军队的走狗。妈咪和爹地断绝了你的财源么，中尉？还是你有一些坏习惯——酗酒？或是赌博？”  
  
闲聊。片刻之后他反应过来。Shaw在试着跟他 **闲聊** 。老天，这情况还能再古怪一点吗？  
  
过了一会儿，Shaw侧身到床头柜的抽屉翻找了一阵，然后重又坐直身体。他张开手掌，一颗止痛药待在他的手心。  
Shaw微笑地看着Charles的目光一下子紧盯住他的手。“我跟你做个交易，中尉。我问你问题，你回答，再简单不过。如果你答得很好，我或许可以赏你这颗药。公平吗？”  
  
这他妈一点也不公平，但Charles还是点了点头。  
“很好，”Shaw说，再度合上了手掌。“第一个问题：我们亲爱的Erik对你感觉如何？”  
  
Charles用力咬紧牙关，自己都惊讶竟没有咬碎牙齿。他没有好的答案可以提供，于是只是开口说道，“朋友。”  
Shaw扬起了眉毛，一脸怀疑。“哦我认为你对他而言远不止如此。别太低估了自己，宠物。”他又懒散地躺下，把药片搁在台子上，拾起了那袋零食。“他 **爱** 你，对不对。”  
  
这不是个问题，而Charles也无法打消他这一观感。所以他只是反抗地沉默着，感到强烈的愤怒，因为Shaw毫不留情地指出他们的弱点，也因为自己和Erik一时疏忽。他 **早就** 知道亲吻Erik是个糟糕的主意。他告诉过自己，沉溺于那样的情感中间只可能不得善终，但他还是放纵自己被那一刻的情动而裹挟。真他妈太蠢了，他和Erik都不该那样。即使Shaw没有逮到他们，他俩之间发生的事情也早已越过了界限。这只可能令他们都受到伤害。并且 **已经** 造成。  
  
“而你，也爱他，”Shaw继续愉悦地说下去。“说给我听。”  
  
他全身的每一个细胞都在强烈抗议。他将这句话说出口的第一次，绝不要是面对着Shaw。他 **永远** ，永远不希望Shaw得知他对于Erik如此隐秘，如此亲密的感情。  
  
Shaw用指尖碰了碰床头柜上的药，轻轻按了下去。这威胁显而易见：再用点力气，Charles能够获得无痛夜晚的希望就会灰飞烟灭。  
  
“我爱他，”他艰难地出声，一想到自己剧痛难忍的胳膊将收不到药物的慰藉而感到无比绝望。 **真可悲** ，他在心中朝自己怒吼，但已经太迟了：Shaw的笑容变得灿烂而欢欣，并且将手指从药片上挪开了。  
“跟我猜的一样，”他说。“我不得不说，我很惊讶，中尉。罪犯不像是你喜欢的类型。早知如此，我就应该早点勾搭你的。”  
  
Charles抵御着喉头的烧灼，恶狠狠地吐出词句，“Erik完全不像你。”  
Shaw大笑。“相信我，我的宠物，我知道。他喜欢假装自己很强大，但却比想象中更软弱。他无法守护你的，”他的目光下流地滑过Charles的身体。“而我永远不会放你走。”  
  
Charles的后背流过一阵寒意。 **明天** ，他绝望地提醒自己，在恐慌开始涌起之前。Shaw **错** 了——他们将会在明天离开，而且他无法做任何事来阻止他们。  
  
“跟我讲讲家乡，Charles，”片刻之后Shaw命令道。“讲讲你的家庭。谁在等你回家？也许，是你的爱人？”  
只有想到这一切即将结束，Charles才有力气开口。倘若他再让Shaw满足一晚，倘若他再平安度过接下来的十二小时，然后他就自由了。  
“我的妹妹，”他开口，强迫声音穿过自己刺痛的喉咙。“还有朋友……”  
  
“妹妹，”Shaw立即接口，而Charles顿时后悔自己为什么没有撒谎。“告诉我，她是个跟你一样的心灵感应者吗？还是说她只是个……次品。”他一定是读懂了Charles脸上显而易见的犹豫，因为他大笑起来，“别对我撒谎，Charles。”  
“变形，”Charles咬牙切齿地回答。  
“有意思，”Shaw的眼睛闪闪发亮。“又是一种强大的变种人。按我的意思来，整个银河系都将听从我的命令。Essex愿意协助我因为他痛恨IF。等我们在古勒森完成补充燃料之后，将会轻松地到达他的要塞，在那儿我们将真正开始一场全星系的人口净化行动。”  
  
Charles一片空白地瞪着Shaw，冰冷的恐惧如迷雾般在全身蔓延。听起来完全疯了，但Shaw的语气是如此自信。如果Essex召集了足够的海盗和IF的反对者，如果他们从宁静号官员口中逼问到任何情报——上帝啊，Huxley，他一定还在这艘该死的飞船上某个角落活着——利用这些情报的话——  
  
IF军方将毫不设防，被一点一点地攻陷，然后就太迟了。  
  
“当然，我们得从军队开始，”Shaw继续说着，自在地又往口中丢了一个葡萄干，他讨论屠杀时悠然自得的姿态令Charles不禁一阵反胃。“不过真遗憾，有那么多变种人决定要为IF效力。希望我们能够改造我们的兄弟姐妹，嗯？”他再次用脚蹭了蹭Charles的腿部。“要是他们不听话的话，总能用来当作生育工具，不是吗。我们不希望珍贵的变种基因在遴选之前就断绝了。”  
  
“然后呢，你要成为宇宙的霸主吗？”Charles愤然开口，怒意足以盖过他喉咙的剧痛。“你以为你可以轻易地崛起，屠杀母亲，父亲，兄弟，姐妹， **孩子** ，而人人都会接受吗？把你当作是优等族群——”  
“Charles，”Shaw慢吞吞地开口，懒散地吐出他的名字，手指再度挪到了药片的上方。Charles因为这无言的威胁而闭上了嘴，但仍然怒视着Shaw，仇恨如壶中的沸水一般翻涌。“只要找到正确的诱因，任何人都可以被迫服从，”Shaw微笑着告诉他，指尖转动着桌上的小小药片。“如果足够害怕后果的话，人们将会做任何你吩咐的事情，不是吗，Charles？”  
  
Charles咬紧了牙关。Shaw绝对不可能成功。即便Essex成功纠集兵力夺取军队的话，银河系也太过广阔，不可能由一人掌控，尤其是这个要灭除整个种族、不留活口的人。Shaw计划证实他是真的精神失常，隐藏在如同邪教头目一般令人作呕的魅力假象之下是个完全的疯子。  
  
“你很快又会被抓回监狱，”Charles难以自控地说出，尽管他知道每一个字都在宣判自己的末日，“他们会追捕你，在你的计划进行之前就阻止你。”  
“计划已经很有成效了，我可爱的中尉，”Shaw又带着一个大大的笑容开口，就好像在看着一只炸毛的猫咪，“而且是啊，他们会追捕到我的，可能吗？”他大笑起来，但声音冰冷，毫无笑意，严厉的表情令Charles不禁将后背紧贴在床脚的靠板上，等待最坏的惩罚。“我落进监狱纯属偶然。我身边的亲信背叛了我。这不会再发生第二次了。”  
  
从他的语气里轻易可以看出Shaw期待着报复。Charles僵硬地待在远处，几乎紧张得冒冷汗，看着Shaw的手指依然漫不经心地玩弄着药片。他无意探究Shaw的回忆。毕竟最后也无所谓了，因为他们就要逃跑。Charles可以警告军方小心来自OZ区域的潜在攻击，在Shaw和Essex开始他们疯狂的灭种计划之前攻破他们。Shaw将会再度落网，抑或在此间丧命。  
  
“跟我讲讲你军校的生活，”Shaw突然开口，从药片上暂时挪开了手，搁在了膝头，再一次专注地盯住Charles，而Charles别无选择地面对这无眠的漫漫长夜。  
  
  


**

  
  
到了早晨，Shaw命令Charles爬上床，再次骑在他的身上往下抵着Shaw的裆部，而Shaw用双手在Charles的胯部留下灼痛的印记，自己则向后倚在枕头上睨视着Charles。Charles不得不全程咬紧牙关，防止因为每次肋骨的疼痛而痛呼出声。Shaw昨夜终于给了他那颗止痛药，那时候Charles已经因为疲倦而痛苦而几近精神错乱，但现在药效已经过去，他急切地渴求再要一颗。  
  
但今天就是大日子。这将是他最后一次不得不面对Shaw。再过短短几小时，Charles就自由了。  
  
就是这个信念，超过任何事情，支撑着Charles假装骑乘着Shaw、直到Shaw到达顶峰，并在Shaw掏出阴茎将精液洒满他身前的时候闭上双眼。等这一切结束他将会把这身衣服烧成灰烬。  
  
“对了，”Shaw愉快地开口，伸手揉了揉Charles的头发，“我不想你感觉孤独或是被冷落了，因为我一直都在宠幸Kevin。”新兵正蜷缩在Charles常待的床脚，浑身发抖。“你的身体，Charles……实在 **太过** 诱人。我也许等不到Erik加入我们了。”  
Charles无需伪装颤抖，不自在地悬停在Shaw的大腿上，涌起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“我们看看今晚如何，”Shaw微笑着说道，然后将Charles向后推倒在床垫上，自己起身走进了卫生间。  
胸前的精液尚未干涸，Charles躺在那儿，头和Kevin靠在一起，听见Shaw开始冲澡之后闭上了眼睛。谢天谢地他们今天就要离开了。他惊讶Shaw竟然也忍了这么久，甚至都没有让Charles脱掉衣服，所以Shaw终于不能满足于在Charles身上磨蹭、即使有Kevin作为他主要的泄欲工具，这也不足为奇。  
  
但Charles已经不必担忧了。再也不用了。等到今天结束，Charles已经会在距离宁静号数千光年之外的地方，抑或已经死去——因为若是这次逃亡失败了，他带着一阵超然的冷静与清明默念，他将不会让Shaw活捉他。  
  
等到恩赐Charles又一片止痛药，鉴于他在床上的服从之后——尽管Charles还是被迫从Shaw的手上舔食——Shaw把Charles丢在舰桥上让他执行晨间的检查，没有发生别的意外，除了电梯门关上之前一如往常的威胁恐吓。Charles立即冲向了飞行员座椅，忽略了身旁的囚犯看守——今天又是Wierman——登录进系统之后打开了导航传感器。  
  
他们几乎到达陨石区的边缘了，五小时之内宁静号就将穿过第一片巨大的碎石区域。Charles向后靠在椅背上，深吸一口气，然后缓缓吐出。就是 **现在** 了。  
  
他考虑要不要给Hank发条信息，通知他计划最终即将实行，但思索了数分钟之后，Charles否决了这个想法。他们昨天就交流过，而且Hank已经知道该怎么做。往楼下的医务室再发一条不必要的信息只会提高他们被逮的几率，而这正是Charles此时最为忧惧的情况。  
  
因为紧张而难以坐定，Charles站起身来走到导航台前面，打开了显示宁静号周围星图象限的全息影像窗口。陨石区域很容易被看到，一堆三维的石块和星尘散落开形成一块近似行星大小的空间。宁静号现行的航线正好穿过这片区域的中间。  
当然了，Charles也是可以指挥飞船从这块区域的两边绕过去，但这耗费时间，更重要的是，耗费燃料。古勒森依旧还有一个月的路程，而宁静号的燃料水平已经降得相当之低。如果Shaw想要万无一失到达港口的话，他们别无选择——宁静号必须得从这中间穿过，而Shaw将不得不留Charles在舰桥上引导飞行。  
  
这是今天对于Charles而言的第一个微小的胜利，希望后面还有更多的捷报，一阵微弱的，隐秘的振奋情绪令他的胸口温暖。他立即清醒，离开了全息图像回到飞行员座椅前面执行其他的任务。现在抱有太高期望还是为时过早。  
  
早晨缓慢地过去了。Charles诊断扫描了他能想到的每一个系统，甚至连飞船尾部的垃圾回收处都检查了。宁静号距离陨石区越来越近，星图上的光点一寸一寸地前行，每次Charles强制拉起屏幕的时候都能看到。他试图坐定，强迫自己因为节约能量的蹩脚理由待在飞行员座椅里，但很快他的腿就开始轻颤，令全身都晃动起来，于是Charles放弃了继续作者，起身踱步起来。  
  
Weirman因为Charles突然的动作而疲倦地抬头望他，但看见Charles只是在操作台前来回绕了几圈以后他立刻又低头看向手中的通讯终端。  
  
等到Shaw终于回到舰桥上准备带走Charles的时候，Charles几乎是庆幸的，只因为这意味着他已经成功消磨了好些时间。“过来，Charles，”Shaw说，伸出手期待地探向Charles的颈绳，而Charles吸了口气，挺直了腰杆。  
“事实上，我们有个问题。”  
  
“一个问题，”Shaw重复，踏出电梯，缓缓地向他走近。他的表情看不出波澜，但Charles的话显然令他不悦。“解释。”  
Charles领他走向导航台，用完好的那只胳膊指着星图。“看见这个了吗？这是片陨石区。我们的传感器直到今天早晨才监测到。我们目前的航线正好穿过这中间，如果想要节省燃料和时间的话我们必须按远路前进。”  
“那为什么会有问题？”Shaw问，视线追随着屏幕上显示宁静号正距离星尘越来越近的小绿点。  
“我是飞船上仅剩的真正飞行员，”Charles字斟句酌地说，“所以只有我能够操纵飞船平安通过。我必须一直待在舰桥上，直到我们到达另一端。  
  
Shaw起初并没有回答，寂静显得如此沉重。Weirman现在也紧盯着他，Charles试图保持呼吸平稳。“我知道了，”Shaw终于开口。  
“要是改变航向的话会耗费更多的燃料，”Charles快速解释，“而我们已经剩的不多了——”  
“够了，”Shaw打断他，“你不需要说服我，我不是个蠢货，Charles，”若有所思地瞥向Charles，他的双眼在屏幕的光线映照下闪闪发亮。“你要一直待在这里帮我们穿过这片区域，因为我们也别无选择。”  
“我会尽力，”Charles回答，努力不让自己的声音或是脸上露出一丝释然的神色。“所有陨石都很大，所以我们只需一点操作就能安全穿过。”  
  
“我知道你会的，”Shaw说，俯下身揽住了他的肩膀，“因为要是这艘飞船出了任何差错，Charles，哪怕只有一点，我保证你 **还有Erik** 都会死得很惨。”  
“是的，”Charles颤抖着回答，但在内心里他却松了一口气。就让Shaw以为他会找机会撞毁飞船以试图自杀吧。这样只会令他对真相更猝不及防。  
  
“很好，”Shaw说，用力捏了一下他的胳膊，幸好止痛药还起着作用，“那我几小时之后再来检查进度。”  
“好的，” Shaw放开他之后Charles虚弱地回答，继续待在导航台前直到听见电梯门再度合上。  
当Charles扭头看去的时候Wierman已经再次沉浸在手中的终端里。现在他有两小时左右的时间来研究如何摆脱他。  
  
终于，时间比Charles预想的更快地流逝了。宁静号在四十五分钟后接触到陨石区的边缘，而Charles刻意在主引擎之外的、适用于现在这种狭窄航道中的小型推进器上运行了进一步的点火和检查。宁静号起初遇到的几块巨石甚至不需要Charles调整航线，尽管它们庞大而笨重的影像在屏幕上阴森地朝宁静号逼近。  
他用余下的时间启动了很久之前就被他关闭的自动导航系统，迅速设置了一条等他离开舰桥后宁静号该行驶的路线。如果Charles不在舰桥上早晨宁静号撞上陨石，这对他们的逃跑计划并无益处。只需朝屏幕一瞥Shaw就能意识到自动导航系统被激活了，但希望到那时候Shaw知道或是不知道什么都已经没有意义。  
  
在13：00整的时候，Charles明白是时候行动了。他需要半小时偷偷溜回Shaw的房间把Kevin带出来，然后才能继续赶去医务室，他早点到没有关系。他只是不能迟到。  
  
他再次瞟了Weirman一眼。Charles的神经高度紧张，因为即将发生的行动和脑海中无数种想象计划会失败的细节而头晕目眩，但他还是冷静地站了起来，朝这个囚犯走去，摆出一副自己希望是开朗的，充满希冀的表情。  
  
“呃，”他开口，等待Weirman抬头看他之后才继续说下去，“你听到Shaw之前说的了。我得待在这里直到穿过陨石区域。但我现在好饿，而且也不想在必须导航飞船的时候晕倒。你能帮我拿点吃的吗？”  
  
Weirman直愣愣地瞪了他好久。Charles不怪他为何如此惊讶；毕竟这是他第一次主动和囚犯讲话。尽管没有心灵感应能力，Charles都能看见这男人脑中转动的齿轮，审慎地考虑着Charles的请求。  
拜托，Charles心想，保持脸上挂着真诚的表情，你必须得走。你不能任我饿晕过去，假如飞船撞毁了Shaw会活剥了你。  
  
“我有什么好处？”Weirman终于开口，交叉起双臂。  
  
该死。Charles强忍住差点因为惊恐而蹦出的脏话，迫使自己保持镇静。他不可能在生理上斗过Weirman——这男人壮得像野兽——但他上下打量Charles的眼神突然令Charles灵机一动。  
  
“我会……”Charles假装迟疑了一下，然后凑近轻声说，“我会吸你的老二当作甜点，”他低语着，并舔了舔嘴唇。“只要你别告诉Shaw。”  
Weirman的双眼充满兴味地亮起。“现在就干怎么样？”他垂下手朝前走了一步，已经开始准备解开裤子。  
“不，”Charles说，摇了摇头但保持害羞的语调，“我要等到吃完以后再做。如果你先做了，我怎么知道你之后还会不会给我东西吃呢？”  
  
Wierman停下了，Charles则再次舔了舔嘴唇。  
“好吧，”他放开了手中的裤链，“那行。不过，最好吃得快一点。”  
“我实在太饿了，”Charles朝他一眨眼作为保证，保持微笑直到Wierman消失在电梯里。  
  
一等到只剩自己一人，Charles就给了自己几秒钟的时间朝后倚在控制台上，深深吸了几口气。现在食堂应该还很拥挤，Weirman起码要十来分钟才能排上队给Charles拿食物，要是他自己也吃的话会更久，但时钟已经开始滴答作响了。他最后一次检查自动导航系统，初始化路线，在踏进电梯之前最后回头望了一眼舰桥。当电梯门最后一次合上时，Charles对于自己将再也不会看到宁静号的舰桥一眼这一事实并无十分伤感。  
  
下到第二层甲板不需多久，Charles小心翼翼地探头张望了一下，才走进了长廊。周围没人，所以他急匆匆地冲往Shaw的房间，直到手悬在墙上的控制板上方时才稍作迟疑。  
  
如果Shaw回了自己的房间呢？他通常下午和晚上都会羞辱Charles取乐，而今天未能成功，Charles不需多做想象都能猜测他回到这里来摧残Kevin。假如他走进房间，结果Shaw却在里面的话，Charles的整个逃跑计划还没开始就会功亏一篑。  
  
如果现在就转身钻回电梯里，径直赶往医务室会很容易。但是不行，Charles做出了决定，快速地输入密码打开房门，他不能呢个抛下Kevin。如果Shaw在里面的话——  
  
但他不在，Charles进入之后灯亮了起来，房间冰冷而空旷。他允许自己实实在在地松了口气，气息嘶嘶地从他的肺中响亮地传出，然后他大步穿过房间，走到窝在沙发旁角落里的Kevin身边。  
Charles蹲下身子，伸出一只手。“Kevin，”他轻柔地开口，尽管心脏紧张得怦怦直跳。“跟我来。我们去一个安全的地方。”  
新兵没有丝毫反应，他低垂着头，把脸埋在膝间。在急切想要离开和不想对他太粗暴当中两难，Charles又迟疑了片刻，然后一把抓住了Kevin的手臂，尽管动作很轻柔。  
  
“起来，”Charles命令，而新兵立即顺从地抬起头站起来，令Charles的心脏抽痛了一下。他比Charles个子高，但温驯地跟在Charles的身后，任由自己被拉着朝门口走。“我很抱歉，”Charles对他说，可现在没时间再慢或者轻手轻脚了。他们必须动身。  
  
Kevin在Shaw不在场的时候并没有穿好衣服，所以又费了额外的几分钟帮他穿上衣服，等他终于完成之后，Charles等到走出房间来到走廊上准备输入密码锁门时才停顿了下来。然后他们登上了空电梯，直接赶往楼下的第四层甲板。  
  
电梯下降途中Charles放开了Kevin，往后倚在墙壁上呼吸了片刻。目前为止一切顺利。第四层甲板将会满是囚犯，但如果好运持续的话，他们不会遇到Shaw，而Charles可以利用Kevin筋疲力尽的状态作为借口——只是带他去医务室让医生治疗，从而满足Shaw的需要。希望这借口能撑得过去。Charles并没有仔细考虑过这部分计划，他开始意识到。他只是太过专注于从Shaw身边逃开，而现在必须得注意每一个细节。  
  
会有什么问题呢，他在心中想着可能的假设，当电梯在第四层停下时。最糟的情况是他们直接在走廊里撞上Shaw。  
  
再次抓住了Kevin的胳膊，Charles挺直肩膀，踏出了电梯。走廊上散布着几小拨囚犯，但Charles保持目光直视，开始往前走。幸好他们不需要经过食堂，不然有可能被Weirman发现，但他们必须得穿过原本是体育馆而现在是囚犯运动场的那里，这是最令Charles担心的部分。  
  
Shaw王座的平台和门是靠着同一堵墙，Charles一边走一边告诉自己，从技术层面上来说假如Shaw在的话也应该看不见他们。幸运的是Shaw并不在这里，应该是在船长办公室或者是跟Essex开会的其他地点。Charles能感到自己和Kevin走过大厅时，落在他们身上那些沉重，睨视的目光，他保持自己紧绷并且随时待命，用眼角的余光观察着他们，提防他们当中的任何一个冲过来，但令人惊讶的是没人动弹，他们俩毫发无伤地穿过了。  
  
大家都太害怕了，Charles意识到，没人敢碰他们，因为害怕Shaw会作出的报复。即便他们不认识Kevin，Charles则因为被Shaw拖着示众了太多次而能够被立即认出来，所以囚犯们都不敢阻拦他带着Kevin走过体育馆的大门。没有被攻击真是个恩惠，但这带来了另一个问题：当他们看到Charles钻进医务室之后，要等多久就会有人去找Shaw并且向他询问？  
  
并且，Charles的心沉了下去，他们要怎么 **带Erik** 穿过这些囚犯呢？  
  
一想到Erik他就加快了脚步，催自己向前，将Kevin拽在身后。他将会再次见到Erik，他们俩一起将会想出解决办法。会没事的。必须没事。仅此一次，这个宇宙欠他一两件好事，在过去几个月如此众多的厄运之后。  
  
尽管从舰桥通往医务室的路程只有不到十分钟，但感觉就像是过了一辈子，才看到熟悉的，闪着蓝光的门终于出现在他们面前。他的手激动得打颤，Charles输了两次才输对密码。谢天谢地，这段走廊上没人阻止他们问他们在做什么，所以他们得以无人注意地溜进了医务室。  
  
一等到门在身后合上，Charles就颤抖地吐出一口气。好的。医务室空无一人，就连通常躺着一两个感到反胃或者不适的船员——最近则是囚犯——的临时病床都是如此。在这么庞大的飞船当中，总是有人感到不太舒服，这意味着医务室里时常有人。但Hank似乎提前清场了整个房间，这可能引起怀疑但是……好吧，他们必须信任Hank的决策。  
  
Kevin在他的身边如同羊羔一般温顺，双眼无神而模糊，跟着Charles的方向。Charles把他拖到自己前面，朝着Hank关闭的办公室门走去，等他们走近之后，一个非常熟悉，非常亲切的声音突然从房里响起，“他到这儿之前我们绝不走。你确定他说的是1330？不是迟些？”  
“他说了1330，”Hank证实。  
“那么我们应该去找他，”Erik说，显然急躁不安。“他迟到了。如果他被抓了怎么办？”  
“他才迟了几分钟，我们再等——”  
  
Charles的手指一触门就打开了，所有声音立即被切断。他先看见了Hank，站在桌旁交叉着蓝毛手臂，脚边搁着一只黑色的包。在他旁边站着Logan和Anna Marie，而坐在靠着桌子的扶手椅上的，则是Erik。他像纸片一样瘦而苍白，眼下的暗影像是被永远刻在了那里。大概一阵强风就能把他吹倒，他看上去比Charles记忆中要老上十岁，但他仍然是Charles整个一生中所见到最为美好的事物。  
  
“Charles！”Hank叫起来，松开了双臂。“终于到了。我们正担心。”  
  
“我知道，”Charles恍惚地回答，“我听见了。”但他几乎听不到Hank在说什么，甚至几乎意识不到房间里还有别人：他的双眼被紧锁在Erik的目光里，就当他还傻站在门口的时候，Erik一下子站了起来，踉跄着冲到门前，用力将Charles拥入了怀中。  
  
他能感受到Erik的虚弱——他抱住Charles的双臂颤抖，并且身体微微下沉，就好像难以完全支撑自己的重量——但与此同时，他也确信没有任何事能将他从Erik死死的拥抱中扯出来。他知道自己也一样在颤抖，出于欣慰以及欢喜，有那么一会儿，他们只是紧紧攀着对方，一言不发而暗潮汹涌。  
  
终于，Logan疲惫地开口，“这他妈是谁？”Charles从Erik的怀中稍微后退一点儿回答，“他是Kevin，船上的新兵。我们要带他一起走。”  
“逃生舱没有足够的座位，”Hank指出。  
“我们可以挤挤，”Charles不容置疑地说。“他可以和我坐在一起。我们不能丢下他。”  
  
大家都沉默了片刻。然后Anna Marie走上前，抓住了Kevin的胳膊，“我会照看他的。”  
  
这令Logan和Hank都顿了一秒，趁他们分心的时候，Charles上下打量了Erik一番，忧心地问道，“你还好吗？Anna Marie有没有治好你？”  
Erik似乎没听见他的话；他只是不停地用双手沿着Charles的肩膀和手臂向下摩挲，双眼来回扫视着Charles的身体。“他对你动手了吗？”他问，声音被陷在愤怒和痛苦的吼声中。“他碰你了吗？我要 **杀了** 他，我发誓——”  
“我没事，”Charles努力出声。“真的，我没事。”  
  
眸色变暗了，Erik轻轻抚摸他的喉咙，拇指滑过Charles颈间柔软的肌肤。“这些是他留在你脖子上的指印。还有你的声音……”  
“Erik，我们得走了，”Charles打断他，拉住了他的手。“我们不能呆在这儿，必须动身。”  
  
Hank点点头，弯腰捡起脚边的黑包。“他说得对。我们必须尽快赶去逃生舱那里。Alex和其他人会在那里等我们。”  
“他弄断了你的胳膊，”Erik说，房间里的所有金属都开始伴着Erik的怒意而嗡嗡震颤起来，“他 **弄断** 了你的胳膊——”  
  
“Erik，”Charles说，用那只完好的手臂揽住Erik的后颈，将他的头拉低直到两人前额相抵。“现在别提，亲爱的，”他在彼此之间些微的距离中低语，轻柔地抚摩着Erik的颈侧，“我没事。我们得走了。”  
“我很抱歉，”Erik也低声回应，一道长长的战栗震过他的全身，但至少周围的金属归于了平静。他绝望地紧紧怀抱着Charles，“我真的，真的很抱歉。”  
“我知道，”Charles说，短暂闭上双目以摒去眼中涌起的疲倦泪水，“我知道。”  
  
“他只会把我们拖得更慢，”Logan粗声粗气地说，“你和Erik现在基本上都走不了。我也讨厌这么说，但我们已经承受不了再多个人拖慢我们了。”  
“我没事，Logan，”Anna Marie不满地说，“我以前完成过比这更大型的治疗。我们不能丢下这可怜的孩子，看看他。”  
“我们不会丢下他，”Charles说，他突然涌起的怒气连自己都吃了一惊，他抬头越过Erik的肩头望着大家。“只有我和他被困在Shaw那里，我绝不会把他一个人留给Shaw。”他的尾音也许有一点颤抖，但他坚定地注视着Logan和Hank。他拒绝将Kevin丢在身后，不管Logan和Hank会说什么。  
  
“我们带上他，”Erik平淡地开口，语调不容置疑，也一样转头瞪视着Logan和Hank。Charles的心中不禁一闪而过感激之情，因为Erik如此主动地站在了他这边。“Rogue，你照顾他。我们走。”  
“不用你讲，”Anna Marie断然地说，环上了Kevin的手臂。新兵没有任何反应，但Charles已经能少许松了一口气。  
“好吧，”Hank说，打开了办公室的门，示意大家动身。“我们快走吧，拜托。Charles可能过不了多久就会被发现失踪了。”  
  
Charles点头，一行人走出了医务室。Erik这才松开他，而Charles其实也不想放开，于是在Erik的臂弯里挪到了他的侧边，将自己牢牢地嵌在Erik的手臂下面。毕竟Erik看上去也需要这种支持，双腿颤抖着，而Charles的猜测得到了证实，因为Erik伴着一道欣慰的叹息倚在了他的身上。  
“通往电梯的外面走廊上有很多人，”Charles报告，“我不知道我们该怎么穿过去，在不让他们看到Erik的情况下。”  
“早想过了，Chuck，”Loagn把指节掰得咔咔作响，穿过大家走到了队伍最前，“看着点学着点。”  
  
Logan冲进了走廊，一马当先地接近了走廊里的第一群囚犯。没有丝毫迟疑，他径直走到其中最高最壮的男人面前，一拳击中了他的脸正中央，力道足以把他打倒在地板上。在大家来得及做出反应之前Loagn又打中了第二个人，把他撞到了第三个人身上，这就像是点燃了旧地球上的火药桶；整个走廊爆发出了一场恶战，很快越来越多的囚犯冲入战局，而Charles完全看不见Logan了、他被完全淹没在一堆拥挤的人体和飞舞的拳头当中。  
  
“跑！”Hank的喊声盖过了噪音，“谁知道Shaw再过多久就会发现！”  
Charles不需要更多鼓励，用手臂撑在Erik的腰间，拖着他往走廊尽头走去。Erik紧紧地抓着Charles的肩膀，当Charles奋力在人群中推挤的时候努力地跟随其后，尽管在Charles的耳边剧烈地喘息，仍会朝着任何撞上他们的人怒吼。他们艰难地穿过了乱斗的人潮，往体育馆门走去——幸运的是没有看到Shaw，但Charles的心脏还是惊恐地跳动着——很快他们就钻进了最近的一间电梯，Anna Marie已经扶着Kevin等在了那里。  
  
Hank接着踉跄走进，黑色的包紧攥在胸口，终于又等到了Logan，当电梯门合上的时候他的一只黑眼圈已经开始逐渐愈合。  
“干得好，亲，”Anna Marie开心地对Logan说，而他咕哝一声，猛捶了一下向下的电梯按钮。  
“你还好吗？”Erik在Charles身旁轻声问道，在每个人喘息的声音之下。一个好问题，出自一个几乎把全身重量动倚在Charles身上的男人之口，但他听起来如此关切，令Charles的心脏抽痛起来。  
  
“我没事，”Charles告诉他，这正是实情：他只是有点头晕，而且说实话他对于Erik的状况之担忧更甚于自己。“你呢？”  
“不要放开我，”Erik低吼道。Charles不需要读心能力都知道他的意思不止是需要Charles的支撑来帮助站立，而更多的是需要Charles一直陪伴在他的身边。  
忽略Hank在电梯另一端投来意有所指的目光，Charles回答，“我没打算放开。”  
  
“好吧，”当电梯将要停下时Logan说，“紧靠着墙。应该周围不会有太多Shaw的手下，但我们也不想吸引其他注意。往前走，但不要跑，懂吗？”  
“就算我想估计也跑不了，”Charles说，而电梯门此时打开了，露出了比刚才安静得多的第一层工程甲板。在他们的直线范围里没有人，只能看到弯曲的水管和高耸的磁粉芯，用以存储引擎的能源并传输到整艘飞船的各个角落。但这也不能说明这层空无一人。  
  
这一次Hank走在前面，照着Loagn的指示紧贴着墙，绕过一些拦路的机械。随后是Anna Marie和Kevin，这个新兵一如既往地顺从，任由她轻柔但坚决地拖着往前走。Logan紧跟在后，伸出钢爪但低着头，然后就只剩下Charles和Erik两人了。  
“准备好了吗？”Charles轻声问道，Erik严肃而坚决地点点头。Charles想要停下来好好看看Erik的身体状况，确保他真的能够移动，但没有时间了；他们已经开始了行动，现在除了继续向前没有别的选择。于是，他紧紧将Erik揽在他的身侧，踏出电梯开始朝甲板那头进发。  
  
尽管Charles试图加快脚步，他们仍然拉在了后面。换个角度想的话，也许要是Logan带着Erik走会更好，但现在改变主意已经太迟了。其他人都已经消失在视线之外，于是Charles只能穿过弯曲的冷却管和能量柱组成的迷宫。大多数IF飞船的工程甲板都有标准化的分布，但宁静号被改装成监狱之后显然修改了一些部分，这令Charles在朝着逃生舱前进的途中好几次被困住。他第二次遇到死路折返的时候，Erik小声开口，“你要让我带路吗？”  
  
想起他俩当中只有Erik实地去过逃生舱，他退后了一点让Erik带领他继续向前。他们刚刚走到一部能够带领他们最快通向目的地的扶梯前面，突然墙角有人影一闪，让Charles的心脏跳到了喉咙口。  
  
没时间藏身了；一个男人动作很快地从冷凝塔后面显出身形来，他们还没来得及做出反应就被看到了，那人眨了眨眼，“你们在这里做什么？”  
他穿着一身斑驳的工程师制服——不是囚犯。Charles抓紧了Erik，用尽可能权威的语气说道，“Shaw派我们下来检查东西。”  
男人困惑地眯起了眼睛。“你是个飞行员。他是——”  
“他能够用意念移动金属，”Charles说完，努力让声音显得不耐烦，“如你所想，这可是很有用的。现在你要让我们继续检查还是让我们在这等着，直到Shaw下来查看到底为什么花了这么久？”  
  
男人迟疑了，视线在Charles和Erik中间来回移动。Charles在脑海中焦躁地撞上了原本能力所在的地方。要是他有能力的话，他就能让这男人入睡，根本不会遇到这样的问题。  
“回到你的岗位，”Erik发怒地开口，周围的管道开始不详地发出响声。“别让我去找你的上级。”  
  
“我就是他的上级，”另一个声音响起了，在他们的左侧某人从阴影里走了出来。Charles在Atul的壮硕身形完全踏入光线中之前就认出了他，Atul呲着墨黑的牙齿朝他们不怀好意地笑着。“Erik，我不知道你已经重新加入我们了。然而，我们中间似乎有点小错误。”  
“一个错误，”Erik简要地重复。他抓紧Charles的手现在是如此用力，几乎让Charles确信自己会留下淤青，但这关头已经不重要了——他身上已经没有一处是没有瘀伤的，而且他也不想Erik放开他，尤其是此刻他突然想起了Atul到底在指什么，恍惚地想着“哦，不要”。  
“你的小飞行员，”Atul朝着Charles一点头，“看来他又被还给你了。但Shaw和我做过交易，等Shaw用完他之后，他就会成为我的。”  
  
“Erik，”Charles环视着他们两人，警告出声。他能看见周围的暗影中逐渐出现了其他人的身形，似乎都是囚犯，缓缓地靠近他们，将他们包围在这个拥挤的，迷宫般的工程甲板尽头。  
“你的？”Erik的声音死一般沉静。在他们的头顶一座冷凝塔开始嗡鸣起来，它的基底开始裂开，就好像承受了极大的、无形的重压。“他是 **我的** 。”  
  
Atul连眼睛都几乎没眨。“你应该坐下，Erik。你看上去不太好。”  
这是真的：Erik苍白得像一张纸，脚步也虚浮。Charles不确定Erik能坚持战斗多久，尤其是周围还有Atul的手下作为后备。如果他们被抓住了，如果Shaw发现他们试图逃跑……  
“最后警告，”Erik说，声音听上去比他看上去强壮得多。“让开路。”  
Atul啧了啧舌头，黑色的牙齿在光线中闪闪发亮。“除非我们的欠账还清，你不能走。你可以兑现我跟Shaw的交易，或者我把船长叫下来帮我们解决争端。”  
  
Charles全身都因为想到面对Shaw而颤抖起来，并且他知道Erik能够感觉到，因为Erik反射性地捏了捏他那只完好的胳膊。  
“我永远不会再兑现跟Shaw的任何交易，”Erik不屑地开口，然后用能力扯开了一根水管，一大股水流冲向了Atul，把他撞得朝后飞去。  
“跑！”Charles越过水流声大喊道，抓住了Erik往前跑去，其余的一堆囚犯、甚至还有几个前船员从四面八方向他们追来。  
  
Erik不需要更多提示，跟着Charles穿过机械群沿着恰好无人的一条走道往下飞奔，Charles能够听到Atul怒吼着诅咒以及命令党羽追赶的声音。Charles已经知道他们走错了方向，离本该要去的逃生舱港越来越远，但他们别无选择，身后是穷追不舍的脚步声。Erik在Charles耳侧粗重地喘息，Charles能感觉到自己的疲倦也开始显现：他浑身是伤，又饥饿，又无比虚弱，令他极度沮丧的是，他实在很难再撑多久。  
  
他们来到了岔路口，正当他们走到中央准备决定走哪条路时，头顶落下了某个沉重的物件。Erik被完全撞出了Charles的臂弯，两人一同伴着痛苦的重击声倒在甲板上，Charles肺腔中所有的空气一下子都被挤空了。  
  
Charles晕眩地抬起头，差点被一条挥舞的尾巴击中脸部，还好Erik及时抓住了他们的袭击者，是一个脖子周围有着狮子鬃毛，还有着尾巴和利爪的变种人。他用狮爪不断进攻着Erik的胸部和面部，Erik奋力地抵抗试图扳倒他。Charles踉跄起身，这时候Erik伸出一只手，胡乱地扯下了周围的一根冷凝管，把一大块金属砸向这名囚犯，令他怒吼一声退开。Charles定定神朝Erik跑去，后者正在努力爬起身来，动作缓慢许多。  
  
Charles捡起了一块碎裂的金属管朝囚犯冲去，从侧面撞向他、用手里权宜的棍棒打向他的脑袋。他们乱糟糟地摔到了地上，Charles疯狂地击打着他，让他不得起身。有两只手攀上了他的身体，等他转过头的时候对上了Erik的视线。Erik把他拉起身，两人从已经昏迷的囚犯旁边逃开了。  
  
“谢了，”在他们喘息的中途Erik说道，Charles起初只有力气点点头，把那段管子丢在地上，发出铿的一声响。  
  
“我们赶不到逃生舱了，”两人彼此倚靠着喘气片刻之后，Charles疲倦地开口。那些追捕他们的囚犯和船员就快有一次追上他们了，脚步声越来越近。  
“我会把你送出这艘船，”Erik低吼，再一次用胳膊环上了Charles的肩膀，但Charles一只手抱着Erik的后背，另一只手捏住了Erik的下巴，强迫他们直视着彼此的眼睛。  
“而我不会抛下你一个人离开，”Charles缓缓地、清晰地讲述，“听懂没有？”  
“来吧，”Erik粗哑地开口，从Charles的手下挣脱了出来，朝着下面的一条小径走去，Charles只能跟在他的身后。  
  
身旁有什么东西击中管道的声音，但Charles没有停下脚步查看；很可能是追逐他们的某个变种人有着发射物体的能力，而Charles知道他和Erik现在还没被一击毙命的原因是Shaw应该会想要他们都活着并且相对不受重伤——这样他才能够自己施加痛苦。这足够再激励Charles一些，忽略掉肋骨强烈的刺痛，加快脚步。Erik也是一样，他的呼吸短促而不稳，然而没有任何放缓步调的意思，即便是他不小心把肩膀撞到某个冷却塔边缘的时候也是一样。  
  
伴随着一道足以在整个甲板中回荡的吼声，Logan从他们左侧的狭窄通道中冲了出来，越过他们正面撞向了追赶他们的囚犯，钢爪发出响亮刺耳的撞击声。Eruj停住脚步，抱着Charles转过身，用另一只手从周围扯下了无数金属片，协助Logan组成了一副火力网。他不断地将那些囚犯从Logan的背后打退，而Logan挥动着钢爪并且不断蹦出一串咒骂声，直到Erik终于扯下了整条座冷却塔彻底堵上了通道，迫使那些囚犯只能另找一条路来追捕他们。  
  
“该死，”Logan低吼着，手臂依然张开地转过身，爪子伸长、肌肉闪着一层汗水的光。他看上去几乎没什么伤，不过他即时修复的能力估计已经起效很久了。他开始朝Charles和Erik走近，三人开始尽快地行动起来。“他们还没完，等到他们找到通路之后又会卷土重来。我们必须现在就到逃生舱。”  
  
“我们做不到的，”Erik严厉地说，瞥了身旁的Charles一眼，“我们三个不行。Logan，你带他先走。你比我走得快，如果只有你们俩的话，能赶上的。”  
“我不会丢下你，”Charles说，声音比自己实际的感觉要冷静得多。感觉到Erik开始放开手，准备像对待接力棒那样把他交到Logan手中之时，他挣扎起来。“Erik，不，我不走。”  
“你不能留在这，”Erik平淡地说，Charles一怒之下从Erik掌中挣脱，转过身径直挡在他的面前，抓住他的肩膀用力一摇，怒视着他。  
“你 **他妈** 就要不能让我自己做决定吗，”Charles气冲冲的开口，指尖深陷进Erik的肩头以强调自己的观点，忽略左臂传来的疼痛，“我已经好几个月没有自己做过任何决定，所以你胆敢剥夺我这样的权利。我要和你在一起，Erik，就是这样。”  
“Charles……”Erik的揪心显而易见。  
  
“我知道你在努力把我救出这个地方，”Charles说，尽量不让喉中酸涩的情绪表露出来，“但是上帝啊，Erik，你知道要是我丢下了你，我会怎么样。”他捏了捏Erik的肩膀。“别逼我这么做。”  
“得有人来指挥逃生舱，”Erik无力地辩驳。  
“Alex和Darwin已经连续工作了几个月，”Charles轻轻地回答，“没有我他们也会知道该怎么操作。”  
“你的妹妹怎么办？”Erik问道，抓住了最强有力的论点。“她的孩子？你要放弃再见到她们的机会，为了什么？”他的声音因为太过深沉的情感而微微颤抖，Charles感到自己心中的某样东西破裂了，终于碎了一地。  
  
“如果我把你留给Shaw，任你死去，我将永远不能面对自己，”Charles回答，自己的声音也哽住了。“你明白吗？我可以回家，但负罪感将会把我从内而外蚕食殆尽。我回不回家都没关系，因为我已经被摧毁了。”  
“你根本不知道，”Erik低语，睁大了惊恐的双眼，但Charles还是摇了摇头。  
“我知道。”他说。如果他逃脱的代价是Erik的牺牲，那他宁愿不要。他无法独活下去。他试图回想Raven和Irene但仍然无法接受。  
  
“你们两个操蛋的傻子，”Logan低吼，但声音里却没有怒意和责怪。“分或者死，现在告诉我。那些混蛋又开始接近了。”  
“走吧，Logan，”Charles说，依旧紧抓着Erik，但转头望向Logan，“回逃生舱那里，一到那边就立即起飞。”  
  
“你的医生朋友一定会杀了我，Chuck，”Logan咕哝着，但点了点头。“好吧。”  
“告诉Hank这是我自己的选择，”Charles说，他觉得自己大概应该哭泣，之类的，鉴于所有沉重的悲伤以及作战时的辛酸忧惧，但他的双眼清澈而干燥。他的声音已经再度平稳了。“我是自由的。我可以为 **自己** 做决定。”  
  
“简直狗屎，”Logan一拳把水箱砸了个坑，但随后拍了拍Erik的后背，审慎地低头望了一眼通道。“Erik。”  
“Logan，”Erik疲惫地说，“离开这里。”  
Logan嘟哝一声退开了，沿着来时的路迅速无声地回到了逃生舱方向，几秒之内就完全消失在视线中，只剩下Charles和Erik两人。  
  
 ** _我做了什么，_** Charles心想，仰头望进Erik的双眼， ** _我做了什么。  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

“别让他们活捉我，”等Charles恢复语言能力之后，他开口，打破了Logan离开之后片刻的沉寂。他本想用轻快的语调说出，但听上去却像是一个实在的请求。  
  
“他们不会的，”Erik严肃地说。尽管Charles能够听到囚犯的叫喊声穿过机械的迷宫渐渐逼近，Erik仍旧抬起一只手覆上Charles的脖颈，令他感到抑制项圈在Erik的能力影响下被打开了，从Charles的颈间飘到了空中，转瞬之间就完全溶解了，宛如尘土一般化成了无数分子，只留下地板上的一小摊注射液。“好了。 **现在** 你自由了。”  
  
“我记得你承诺过我，我们会一起把这东西丢进太空里，”Charles轻轻地说。药物也许还会继续封锁他的心灵感应能力，但失去项圈以后他已经感觉到轻松了一千倍。它不在了。Erik证明了他的守信，兑现了解掉项圈并且摧毁它的承诺——再也无需怀疑他有别的什么打算。  
“我等不了那么久了，”Erik在说谎，但Charles没有拆穿。事实是， **他们两人** 大概会一起从密封舱自我了断、葬身于太空，过不了多久。  
“谢谢你，”Charles说，因为这样至少他不必戴着项圈死去，有如奴隶。他会自由地死去，和Erik平等。  
Erik摇了摇头。“不要谢我。任何事都不用。”  
  
囚犯们的声音听上去只距离两三行管道之远，他们随时都有可能找到通往Charles和Erik藏身之处的道路。“来吧，”Charles说，把Erik拉向和Logan离去的方向完全相反的通道，“我们至少可以把他们从逃生舱附近引开，这样其他人就能平安发射了。”  
“如果我们来得及赶到右舷的话，那里尽头处有一个密封舱，”Erik平静地说，和Charles的想法不谋而合。  
  
Charles小声表示同意，再次撑起了Erik的胳膊，帮他承受一些重量，两人一同尽快沿着小路往外走。Erik一路将金属扯下，阻断他们身后的来路，但同时也弄出足够的声响以保证那些囚犯会追逐他们而不是Logan。  
  
Charles专注于脚下的每一步，不让自己去细想自己刚才是怎样宣判了自己死刑，放弃了他得来不易的唯一逃生机会，再也没有救赎。他将再也见不到Raven。他将永远看不到自己的侄子或侄女。他再也见不到Irene，Moira，还有科瑞利亚上的其他任何人。这就是他的终结。  
然而他并不伤感。他无法想象抛下Erik自己逃生，在Erik尽可能地保护他这么久之后。Charles自己选择了这条路——没有人威胁他，没有人强迫他，没人命令他该怎么做。这是他自己的选择，而且他回到了Erik身边。这就足够了。Charles想着，两人经过一个墙角的时候差点被绊倒在地，努力在囚犯们赶到之前重新沿着墙边走下去。这一次换他来 **选择** Erik。  
  
“Shaw被叫到这里来只是时间问题，就算他被第四层甲板的混战打扰也是一样，”Erik说，声音显得有些费力，“等他把Azazel派下来我们就完了。”  
“那么我们就在他们有机会过来之前结束，”Charles回答。他的肋骨疼痛，因为他的身躯侧向一边以承受Erik的体重，但他不会放开。“我们 **自己** 了结，而不给Shaw机会。”  
Erik朝他浅浅一笑，但冷峻没有笑意。“那会让他气疯的。”他听上去因为这个念头而很高兴。  
“很好，”Charles说着，把往下滑的Erik又扶了扶。他们就快到墙边了，只剩下几英尺。  
  
“逃生舱起飞了，”片刻之后Erik开口，他的声音飘渺，无疑他是伸展了自己的能力尽可能久地感受逃生舱的金属方位，“他们安全了。”  
“谢天谢地，”Charles疲倦地说，他的心脏苦乐参半地揪紧了，恐慌感也再次升起。他逃生的最后机会也失去了。但他想到了Kevin，想到至少他最后有了希望，于是他心中的风暴平息了，变成了宁静。这个新兵安全地离开了。他将会有机会康复。  
  
到达墙边之后，沿着它朝着密封舱的方向走就容易了许多。Erik一次扯下了三根冷却管以拖延追兵，他们的叫喊和吼叫的咒骂在Charles和Erik两人身后回响着，两人跑到密封舱前面却发现门口有两个海盗在看守着，Charles和Erik不禁猛地停了下来。海盗发现了他们，因为巨大的声响，双手在身前抓紧了沉重的激光枪。但这根本没道理——为什么这里会有两个看守，明明这里是工程甲板尽头处通往太空的无人领域？就算Shaw在Ramirez自杀之后决定严加看管密封舱，这也有点太过了。  
  
然后Charles的视线越过两名守卫，透过门上的舷窗，看见了一艘飞船。  
  
这不是他看到海盗起初来到时乘坐的那艘——那艘船早在数周之前就载着奴隶离开了。这一艘比那只仿佛从混乱星球的卫星暗影处溜出来的庞然巨物要小很多，但有着攻击性的，修长流畅的外型，并且Charles能够辨识出从目前有限的部分看来，飞船上至少有三门上膛的等离子加农炮。这不是运送奴隶的船——这样的一艘只有可能是进攻的战斗型舰艇。  
  
这意味着它行动敏捷， **完美** 。Charles的胸中再度涌起了希望，温暖而充满活力，就像是滑过恒星表面的耀斑，给了他一阵新的力量与勇气。他们仍有机会活着离开宁静号。  
  
“他们把这个密封舱作为运输飞船的跳板，”Charles急忙对Erik解释，与此同时两名囚犯注意到了他们，开始缓缓地向他们走来，小心而谨慎。“Shaw一定是让这两个人看守这里防止有人借此逃脱。”把这艘相对小型很多的海盗飞船藏在宁静号庞大的羽翼之下，作为到达古勒森之前万一遇到敌人可以使用的秘密武器，但这些道理此刻对Charles都无意义了。“如果我们能穿过这扇门，就能登上飞船离开这里。”  
“这两人怎么办？”Erik问，视线集中在逐渐靠近的海盗身上。  
“最好能抢到他们的武器，”Charles说，而Erik露出牙齿酣畅一笑，抬起了一只手臂。  
  
“什么事，”其中一个海盗开口，“怎么那么吵？”  
Erik撕开了整面墙，哐地一声露出了管道和线路。海盗们举起了激光枪，但在他们瞄准之前Erik就把整块巨大的金属砸向他们，把他们击倒在地。他们还没来得及站起，Erik就握紧了拳头，金属板裂成了两半，变成液体如毯子一般盖在了两人身上，将他们焊在地板上，金属的触手从他们手中夺下了枪，送到了地板的这一头。  
  
“别杀他们，”Charles迅速开口，拽了拽Erik以让他分心，然后朝着激光枪跑去，“拜托，放过他们。”  
“杀了他们算是恩惠了，比起Shaw和Essex发觉他们让我们逃脱之后会做的事情，”Erik指出，但他垂下了胳膊，没有让金属板继续压向两名挣扎的海盗。  
“让他们去当怪物，而不是你，”Charles回答，捡起了一把枪，而Erik放开了他去捡起另一支。武器在他手中显得很温暖，Charles扣下扳机，听到激光上膛的声音，无比悦耳。他从前不是个激光枪爱好者，也不是个武器专家，但能够再度握有武器的感觉毫无疑问地美妙；这是他自从失去能力以来第一次能够保卫自己。  
  
“飞船上可能还有海盗，”Erik说，朝着密封舱门走去。他握着枪的手垂在身侧，但Charles知道他无疑了解该如何使用它。“你准备好了吗？”  
“我们只需要登上舰桥、封上门就好，”Charles说，绕着咒骂的海盗走了一圈，再次回到Erik身边。“其他的交给我。”  
“确定你能飞这玩意？”Erik按下了墙上的按钮，打开了舱门，加压的阀门随着机械的轻响开始解开。  
Charles露出浅笑，两人沿着连接两艘飞船的短短通道向前奔跑，肩并着肩。随着他们的步伐通道颤动着，Charles努力不去想象他们和真空的宇宙之间只隔着薄薄的一层硅酮。  
  
他们到达通道尽头之后，Charles用枪托顶开了位于海盗飞船外壳上的控制板，舱门打开的瞬间他和Erik同时举起了手中的枪。但走廊里空无一人，不像宁静号一样灯火通明，但Charles从未见过比眼前更让人欣慰的景象，大概仅次于他在Hank的小办公室里再次见到Erik的那一幕。  
  
“去舰桥，”他对Erik说，压低了声音以防万一。Erik点点头，站在一边守卫着Charles，而Charles按下了墙壁面板上的分离按钮，断开了这艘海盗船与宁静号之间的连接。  
  
他们做到了。他们正式离开了宁静号。  
  
  
没时间细想了，Charles示意Erik走在前面沿着走廊前进，手中的枪准备就绪。他们有最多一分钟时间，Charles心算着，在舰桥上的人发觉他们已经脱离停泊港之前。简陋的地板比金属组成的栅格好不了多少，所以他们尽可能放轻脚步，蹑手蹑脚地潜行，经过几扇紧闭的舱门，来到一道透着隐约的红光、Charles猜测是通往舰桥的入口。这艘飞船的分布不可能太复杂，但没办法猜测还有多少海盗留在船上。  
  
随着飞船缓缓的转动，走廊开始倾斜，起初轻微得难以被意识到，但随后很快就变得剧烈起来，倾斜的角度变陡了。Erik撞上了Charles受伤的胳膊，令他不由得嘶了一声。  
  
“抱歉，”Erik说，稳住了他们俩，但随后飞船的引擎伴着蜂鸣声启动，驱动器开始让这艘飞船平稳起来，防止它完全上下颠倒。  
“快跑，”Charles说，两人放弃了秘密行动，径直朝大门跑去，靴子在金属的栅格上轰然作响。等他们接近的时候门自动打开了，他们一同冲进了狭小，拥挤的舰桥。  
  
Charles转瞬间看清位于狭长而简单的取景窗下挤压在最前端墙壁前的窄小控制台，还有两把充当双人飞行员座位的破旧皮椅。两张椅子上都坐了人，两名海盗转身面对闯入者、望见Charles和Erik之后立即站了起来。  
两人均未迟疑，协同一致朝着海盗进攻；Charles一枪托砸中了一名海盗的脸将他打晕过去，与此同时Erik用能力抓起了另一名海盗旁边的金属椅子，翻转之后摔在了那人身上，同样有效地放倒了他。Charles把激光枪丢在没倒的那把座椅上，跨过昏迷的海盗开始检查操控台。  
  
“能飞吗？”Erik问，一边把两名海盗朝后拖，拉到了走廊里然后转身走回到舰桥上。他用能力将舱门关上，然后随着一道响亮的，熟悉的喀拉声，他将门焊上了，将他们俩单独安全地封在了舰桥内部。  
“我在军校里以全班第一名毕业，而你现在却问我能不能飞这玩意，”Charles高傲地说，手指滑过树脂玻璃的触摸屏，在一分钟之内就浏览了飞船的整体操作。这比宁静号那军事级别的系统看上去简单许多，只需要并不复杂的指令。他关上窗口，拉起了飞船的雷达页面，将它覆在星图之上以更好地看清周围的环境。  
  
“那么，好吧，中尉，”Erik带着一丝笑意回答，扶起了被他撞翻的椅子，拉到操作台的另一头坐了下去，依然紧紧靠着Charles的双腿，“让我看看你的本事。”  
推进器已经被控制到合适的水平，Charles起初非常缓慢地拉动操纵杆，因为他不确定到底引擎的控制能力是怎样。“帮我打开燃料界面，”他命令道，船身开始往前滑行，速度很快但幸好没有让他俩都撞到后墙上。“最好确认一下我们没有偷了艘燃料只能撑一小时的飞船。”  
  
在Erik的面前有一块二级触摸屏，于是他开始工作，翻阅数据的动作比Charles要慢上稍许。Charles专注于掌控飞船的速度，拉起绘图界面点出几个简单的坐标让飞船跟随其后。这艘舰艇没有什么装饰，但他猜测这是艘战斗机，这意味着速度和韧性比可操控度更为优先。不出所料，当他打开武器系统的时候，已经有五门填充着光子鱼雷、有效负载值得质疑的炮膛，还有之前他已经瞥见的三门离子加农炮，甚至还有单发的激光束，至少足够一两次攻击。  
  
他打开了另一门甚至没有标签或者名称的炮膛操控界面，在屏幕上浏览片刻之后他意识到这是个追踪系统。这门炮不发射武器，而是某种细小的归航装置，可以黏在他们的目标上，发射出细小的信号，被加密之后只能被这艘船的电脑所识别——那些海盗想必也用这艘船作为某种侦察机，以方便追踪目标、之后用增援火力来围剿。Charles没有迟疑，发射了一枚追踪器，在屏幕上看着它飞回了宁静号并且将自己固定在她的外壳侧面。现在如果他能把这艘飞船带回IF指挥部……  
  
但现在想这个还为时过早。  
“我们燃料充足，”Erik报告，而Charles将飞船向后转，通过窗户观察宁静号，“燃料槽半满，所有攻击能量都处于完全加满的状态。至少，我们能够撑到找到Logan的朋友。”  
“我们必须先找到Logan和其他人，”Charles回答，拨回了星图的窗口。雷达的信号杂乱，因为身处陨石区域之间，但逃生舱应该还是能被辨别出来的。“而且我们还得研究好怎么对付这艘船上其余的海盗。”  
  
Erik站了起来，活动了一下手指，朝门口一颌首。“我去应付他们。你专心把我们导航出去。”  
Charles担忧地朝他投去一眼。“你需要坐下。你看上去就要跌倒一样。”  
“我没事——”  
“Erik，坐下。”  
这是个测试，能看出Erik有多么疲倦和虚弱，因为他没有再反抗便照做了。然而Charles知道Erik不会老实多久的；一旦他失去耐心，他就会再度吵嚷着要到飞船的各个角落搜寻残余的海盗。为了给他别的事情做，Charles开口吩咐，“帮我监视能量槽，行吗？如果低于300，就告诉我。”  
  
Erik困惑地盯着乱七八糟的操控台看了一会儿，Charles补充道，“应该在你右手边，引擎状态的下方。”  
“看到了，”Erik不满地说。  
“必须保持在300以上。”  
“好的。”  
搞定之后，Charles把注意力重新转回了雷达屏幕上。这艘飞船的传感器比起宁静号那样的军事舰艇，敏感度要低很多；他们能够处理大型的异物，大致提供舰艇之外空间的形象，但具体的图像却很差，也不知道定位传感器能有多精确。然而，他曾经处理过更糟的情况。  
  
“你能看到Logan和其他人吗？”Erik问。  
“还没。给我一点时间……”雷达屏幕角落里某个异常的动态吸引了人的视线，他胜利地用指尖戳了一下那个点。“找到了。Erik，你能把他们拉到公开频道吗？”  
“我……”Erik在屏幕上扫视了半晌，皱起了眉毛。“这系统到底是什么鬼东西？根本不知道哪个功能在哪里。”  
“这是卡利永操作系统，”Charles回答，自己用完好的那只手拉起了通讯界面。“在IF飞船里并不常用，但军校里训练了我们使用星际联盟内各种常见的操作系统。”  
  
即便如此，他还是花了好几分钟时间回忆如何转换到可用的通讯频率，每分每秒的流逝都让他颈后的汗毛恐惧地竖了起来。随时Shaw都可能发现他们跑了。随时他都可能派Azazel追捕他们，而他们将无法抵抗。他们唯一的机会只有赶紧逃离，越快越好。以星舰的运行速度，从一个地点到另一个地点的瞬间移动能力将无法使用，不管Azazel是个多么强大的变种人都不行。所以一旦他们达到了某个速率，就应当安全了。但只要他们还停在这儿试图寻找方位，那他们就是完全没有任何对抗之力。  
  
一道吱嘎声，显示成功连接，片刻之后，一块影像出现在屏幕的左方，出现的是Hank的脸。他震惊地瞪着他们。“Charles？”  
“Charles！”Angel在背景某处欣慰地大叫出声。  
“谁在指挥逃生舱？”Charles直截了当地问。  
“Alex，”Hank从震惊里恢复过来，冷静地回答，“Darwin协助。”  
“他们能听到我吗？”  
“可以。”  
“很好，Alex，我在雷达上看到你们了。你能看见我吗？”  
一阵停顿。然后Alex大声叫唤起来，“你在那个丑爆了的战斗飞船里？”  
  
Charles忍不住扯出一丝微笑。“是的，我们在。事情是这样：我能导航大家穿过陨石区域，但我需要你们紧跟在我的轨迹后面。在这样密集的区域里，一步走错就会万劫不复。”  
“真是令人安慰啊，”Logan的声音在背景里咕哝。  
  
“Erik在吗？”Anna Marie问，而Charles朝Erik的方向投去一眼。  
“我在这，”Erik出声，提高了一点音量。既然Charles已经命令他坐下并且待在那儿，Erik看上去就像再也不会站起来一样，几乎疲倦地瘫坐在座椅里。Erik看到他的目光，伸手轻轻扯了扯Charles上衣的下摆。“坐下。”  
“我没事，”Charles自动回答，但Erik俯身把枪从座椅上移开之后，他还是坐了下去。他不得不朝操控台挪近一点，但能够在狂奔之后坐下休息还是很好的。  
  
“当然没事，”Anna Marie回复，听上去松了一口气，“谢天谢地你们都逃出来了。当Logan自己一个人回去的时候……好吧，”片刻停顿之后她轻快地继续，“既然你们都在这儿了，没必要回忆这个。下一步怎么办？”  
“飞行技术最好的人来控制飞船，”Charles说。“我现在把大概的坐标发送过去。把它们嵌入导航系统，应该就能保持在我的航线之后。但还有要有人待在操控台前面，因为在比较密集的区域需要一些手动操作。”  
一会儿之后，Darwin的声音响起，“收到坐标。我们准备就绪了。”  
“好的，”Alex说，“Charles，带我们离开这个鬼地方。”  
  
Charles从未更欣然地听从命令。一手握住操纵杆，他将飞船推动向前，深入陨石密集的区域。宁静号体型太大无法直接跟上，但逃生舱应该没有问题。Charles确保他在雷达上能够看到其他人跟在后面之后，加速启动，滑过最大块的小行星、贴近得几乎碰到飞船的边缘。他们距离陨石越近、离空旷地区越远，就越不容易被别人发现。他只希望Alex的技术能够跟上。  
“我能做什么？”漫长的一分钟过去，Erik问道。  
  
“你能看着能量槽。”Erik发出不满的声音之后，Charles把通讯屏幕丢给了他，“你也可以跟Logan谈谈，问他的朋友现在在哪。”  
Erik似乎对这个任务勉强满意。Charles摒除他和Logan谈话的声音，将全部注意力放在导航屏幕上。他已经有一阵子没有手动操作过了，而且这艘战斗艇比他习惯的尺寸要大，所以他必须专心致志。他带领他们从一块巨石旁溜过，然后又把速度加快了几码。他们越快逃离陨石区就越好，并且一想到随着每分每秒他们距离Shaw就越来越远，这念头简直令人欣喜若狂。他只想要让这艘飞船全速前进，看着他们之间的距离越拉越大，但那么做在这样狭窄拥挤的航域里太过鲁莽。他可不要在刚刚逃离Shaw的魔掌仅仅数分钟之后就撞上陨石而送命。  
  
“Logan说他的朋友会来找我们，”片刻之后Erik说。  
Charles难以置信地扫了他一眼。“他就不能给我们坐标吗？我们不能没头没脑地乱飞，直到撞上对方！”  
“Logan让我们相信他。”  
  
这听上去像是最不足取的计划，直冲进陨石区里，别人在另一边接头只有一线希望，但他们此刻还有什么选择呢？无处可去，只有向前。  
“那就撑住，”Charles低语，又把速度提升了一些。“会是一场艰难的旅程。”  
  
一道滴滴声让他们的注意力从显示屏上移开，“是宁静号，”Erik说，低头看着警报器皱起眉头。“Shaw在追捕我们。”  
  
Charles的心脏揪紧了一瞬。朝星图一瞥之后，他确认宁静号改变了她的航线，现在正在追赶他们，这意味着Shaw知道他们逃脱了，显然是用来拖慢他们的策略。即使是想象被抓住都令他几乎想要把这艘飞船一头撞上下一颗经过的小行星。他们不能回头。此时此刻死在这里也比再次面对Shaw要好。他甚至无法忍受再看到Shaw的面孔，或是再听到他的声音。  
  
他用手紧紧攥住了推进杆，“不要应答。”  
“没这个打算。”  
“他只是想分散我们的注意。而且公开的频道会让他更容易追踪到我们。”  
Erik手指猛地一挥，关闭了通讯请求。“我们距离开阔地带还有多远？”  
  
Charles检查了一下数字，快速地心算出结果。“还有十分半钟。运气好的话，Shaw也会追赶我们起码五分钟。像宁静号这样尺寸的船不可能追太久，速度有差距。”  
他话还没说完，中央操控台就传出一声刺耳的响声，随即整个飞船震动了一下。  
  
“操，”Erik瞪着星图上他们显示的方位。“他们是在……？”  
“朝我们开火，”Charles冷冷地接话。“或者是朝陨石开火以清扫道路。”不管哪一个，都完全不能让人宽慰；对于这么小型的飞船来讲，受到军事级别炮火的直接攻击足以被炸成齑粉。这意味着Shaw再也无意将他们活着抓回去吗？当然了，要是他还想活捉他们的话，就不会冒险朝着密集的陨石发射离子炮了。  
  
Erik似乎也获得了同样的结论。“我猜他已经不再跟我们玩游戏了。”  
Charles又加快了一点速度，毫无停顿地穿过两块硕大的陨石中间。“这大概是我一生中听到过最好的事情了。”  
  
在屏幕上，Hank的脸再度出现，紧张而忧虑。“你们还好吗？”  
“没事，”Erik说。“你们呢？”  
“有点震动，但没事。Logan说等到我们穿过了陨石区就安全了。”  
“那我们就 **暴露** 了，”Charles纠正。“我希望他的朋友有超强的火力，因为宁静号追赶我们的话我们撑不了多久的。”在开阔地带里他们跑不过Shaw，也绝对无法反抗。要是Logan的朋友没来……  
  
他赶紧摇摇头挥走这个念头，重新专注于屏幕上。一次解决一个问题。也许Shaw追逐他们只是为了展示给Essex和其他囚犯看，他不可能真的追多久，除非他想要浪费宁静号本就很少的燃料，那么他就不够赶去古勒森了。  
  
“该死，”Charles咬牙切齿地说，一道激光束穿过了飞船的顶部，整艘船都抖动起来，警报声响彻舱内、屏幕上所有的数据都闪起了红光。这甚至不是他们主要的问题；光束刺穿了他们头顶一块硕大的陨石，把它炸成了碎片，数以千计的小石块像霰弹一样朝四面八方射开。“抓紧！”  
  
他猛地将飞船翻转到侧边，躲避最大块的石头，一些小片碎石砸在飞船外层，就像是沉闷的雨滴。幸运的是没有石头撞到前舱窗口，因为Charles不知道这玻璃有多结实。可能一块石头就足以砸穿窗板，把他和Erik都吸进窗外的真空环境。  
  
因为爆炸产生的粉尘遮蔽了一切，现在不管是雷达还是肉眼都无法看清外面的环境，这对它们有好处。把星尘作为防护罩，宁静号将更难追上它们，但毕竟她体型大得多，也不会被这样的小块陨石击穿外壳。  
  
“还跟着我们吗？”Charles大声问，同时又猛地急转弯一次，咬紧牙齿承受压在他受伤左臂上的离心力。  
“这他妈蠢透了！”Alex怒气冲冲地大喊回复，Charles把这当做肯定。他们钻过两片碎石中间的狭窄通道，从无数破碎的粉尘当中穿出去，细小的陨石不断击打着飞船的外壳。Charles想要在传感器上查看一下逃生舱距离他们有多远，但他不敢将视线从屏幕上移开；在这样不稳定的情形下，即使是一秒的走神都可能导致末路。  
  
突然，Erik猛地转身望向舱门口。“有人来了。”  
毕竟船上可能还有别的海盗。见鬼。  
  
“Erik，激光枪——”  
“我来对付，”Erik说着，站起身来。  
  
Charles不需要转头都知道Erik仅仅靠着倔强的意志才能站直身体，而不是靠他自身的任何力量。“你现在不适合战斗，Erik！”  
“你打算对抗他们吗？”Erik打断他。“专心飞行就好。我马上回来。”  
恐惧席卷了他的全身。“Erik，你不能——”  
  
但他们还有什么选择呢？他说的对：Charles不能贸然从操控台前离开，除非他们抵达安全一些的飞行区域。  
他咬紧了牙关，“小心，好吗？”  
  
Erik捏了一下他没有受伤的右臂。“我马上就回来。”  
在他的身后，舱门在Erik的能力控制下打开了，然后又再度合上。Charles试图平息胸中的恐慌，强迫自己盯着眼前的屏幕。Erik很快就会回来。  
  
  
又是一发炮弹使得飞船震动，不过这一次感觉比之前的遥远。快速瞥了一眼传感器读数之后，Charles发现宁静号已经退了回去，正艰难地穿过陨石区域。再过一两分钟他们就能完全飞出攻击范围。Charles腹中恐慌的硬结开始舒展——真是千钧一发。  
  
陨石区的边缘在星盘上渐渐接近了。石块逐渐变得稀疏，变得更容易从中通过。“我们就快到了，”Charles朝着通讯界面说，“Logan，你朋友有消息吗？”  
“他会来的。他也许有点疯疯癫癫，但言而有信。通常。”  
“你刚才说的是 **‘通常’** 吗？”Charles的语气开始怒不可遏。他们已经走了这么远，要是整个计划就因为Logan的朋友没出现而功亏一篑——  
“他会来的，Chuck！先带我们——”  
 **“嗨，小飞行员！”**  
  
Charles的心脏骤然停住。有一秒钟，他不能动，也不能思考。屏幕上的一切都变慢了，迟缓地在眼前飘过，伴着耳畔澎湃的脉搏。门外的人不是Erik，如果不是Erik的话那么Erik已经……Erik……  
有人在外面猛捶着舱门。“把门打开，不然我们就杀了你的朋友。”  
Charles粗重地吐出一口气，闭上了眼睛。 **Erik还活着** 。  
  
“Chuck，那是谁？”  
他关闭了通讯系统，强迫自己再深吸了一口气。  
“最后机会，小子！”  
双腿打着颤，他从操控台边站起身，大喊着回复，“我打不开门。门被焊上了。”  
“那就让你的这位朋友打开，”一个年长的声音冷酷地说。“我们看见了他的本事。他不会听我们的，但或许会听你的。还是说你想听我们把他脑袋撞进去？”  
  
“打开，Erik，”Charles毫不迟疑地开口。  
有一阵停顿——然后是Erik的声音，虚弱，微薄，但依旧坚韧：“Charles——”  
“我对上帝发誓，Erik，”他打断，即便已经伸手去拿留在椅子上的激光枪，“如果你死了我也会死，你知道的。所以开门。”  
  
金属的舱门缓慢而不稳地滑开了。这无力的动作清楚地显示Erik的能力已经施展到了极限。Charles努力地对眼前的场景保持镇静：两个健壮的海盗，矮个子抓着一根棍棒顶在Erik的颈后，而Erik四肢着地地跪在他们脚边，显然已经无力站立。他为什么要放Erik走呢，Charles狂怒地想着，一边抓紧了藏在背后的枪。他们就 **应该** 把门锁好，就应该原地待着。  
  
高个子的海盗怒视着他。他也拿着一根棍棒，看上去粗大得可以一下子打碎Charles的颅骨。“离开操控台。”  
Charles举起空着的那只手。“我不能。我们还没飞出陨石区。如果我不导航的话，可能会撞毁。”  
“那正是他来的原因，”高个男人说，朝着自己的同伴点点头。“Jakka，到那边去。”  
  
Jakka踹了Erik的后背一脚，让他痛呼一声趴倒在地，然后穿过房间朝着Charles走来。陨石已经稀疏了很多，即便一个业余的飞行员或许都能够平安地穿过——等到Jakka接管控制台的那一刻，Charles和Erik就完全没有利用价值了。  
  
 **该死，** Charles心想，稳住了自己。然后他猛地把推进杆推到最前，让整艘船向前一倾。  
  
尽管他做好了准备还是朝后踉跄了几步，翻过驾驶座的椅背重重摔在地板上，压到伤臂的时候差点一口气没喘上来。他的视线有些模糊，但他努力地保持清醒。另一只手仍然抓着激光枪，依然是上满膛的。他费尽全力支撑自己单膝跪了起来，看到其中一名海盗在对面墙边挣扎着准备站起。一击就足够了：Charles手中的激光枪射中了他的肩膀，那人大叫一声滚到了地板上。  
转头寻找另一名海盗的时候，一根棍棒挥过来砸向了他的脑袋，在他的左眉上方。疼痛席卷了他的头脑，他踉跄了一步，枪从他无力的指间滑落在地。他的视线开始变得恍惚。他依稀听到Erik在喊他的名字，但他无法发出声音。他的全身都感觉不受自己的控制，麻木而没有反应。 **拜托** ，他朝自己怒吼，试图让手指挪动。 **站起来。**  
  
“你觉得Shaw会为了你付我多少钱？”居高临下的海盗得意洋洋地说。“我见过你，你是他的宠儿之一，不是吗？我们现在就通知他，看看他怎么说？”  
一阵恐慌，炽热而令人盲目。但Charles仍然无力移动，他听到通讯界面被升起的声音，随后是频道被接通的长长蜂鸣。  
  
但传出来的声音 **绝对不是Shaw** 的。  
  
“好的，喂？ **喂喂喂** 。这玩意通了吗？能听到我吗？我自己都听不见我自己，因为我脑子里都是各种声音！”随后是一阵大笑，如此响亮，震得频道沙沙作响。“总之，我想要跟玩具烤炉的发明者说话，是你吗？”  
“什么鬼东西？”海盗一头雾水地问。  
“你必须得听听这个，”那头的声音继续说，“你们的巧克力软曲奇实在是太赞了，我为它们写了一首歌，你们一定得听听。”声音突然降低了好几个八度，然后突然炸响。“或者不听。”  
  
“这疯子是谁？”Jakka问，随着他拉动操纵杆，船身又颠簸了起来，让Charles在地板上又滑动了少许。  
“你准备好我的歌曲了吗？”毫无预兆地，一阵歌声响彻船舱 **。“天赐恩典，如此甜美——”  
** “关掉传输。我忙着呢，”Jakka怒气冲冲地说。  
“我在试，”另一个海盗回吼。显然Charles发射的激光只是擦过了他的身体：他把右臂收在胸前，但意识清醒而且动作顺畅。该死的。“它没反应！这混蛋潜入了我们的通讯线路，不让我切断！”  
 **“——能够拯救像我一样的可怜人人人——”  
** “他的船在哪，”Jakka吼道，“直接把他打飞！”  
“我在雷达上什么都看不见，除了宁静号！见鬼，他们又在朝我们开火了——”  
 **“——我曾失落，但如今我已经找到——”**  
“把我们带出他妈的陨石区！”  
 **“——我曾失明，但如今我看见了了了！”**  
“我在尝试——”  
飞船猛地震颤起来，有什么东西刺耳地刮蹭过它的外壳。Jakka警告地大叫一声，拉着控制台，但有什么不对劲：这艘船不听从他的指挥，他只能拽着最近的椅子努力站直身体，而地板不稳地摇晃着，让Charles朝着墙边滑去。他试图站起身以安全地站稳，但在他撞上墙之前，飞船又骤然停住了，两名海盗都不禁踉跄。  
  
“现在！”通讯设备里的声音感叹道。“我有个问题给你们：我要怎么才能打折呢？比如，我一下子买整年的份？因为如果有的话，我会买的，除非贵得超过两百个煎饼，那是不可能的。我的炉子一次只能烤五十六个，所以任何东西的价格都必须是五十六的倍数，懂了吗？五十六，一百一十二，一百六十八，两百二十四，两百三十……八十…该死，我不知道了。我从来没学过乘以五以上的倍数——”  
“你他妈到底是谁？”Jakka尖叫起来，用拳头快速用力地捶打着控制台。“你——”  
“抱歉，”声音和善地说。“ **到睡觉时间了。”  
** “什——”  
  
所有的灯光一下子熄灭了。就连屏幕也暗了下去，甚至表示星星的光点都消失不见。海盗们咒骂着在黑暗中到处摸索，他们的皮靴在地板上沉重地响着。Charles纠结要不要爬到门口，但现在他根本不知道该往那个方向。鲜血滚烫地沿着他的脸庞往下流，他实在头晕得厉害，无法挪动太远。他只希望Erik能比他更好地适应黑暗环境。  
有什么东西轻轻落在他的耳畔。他挣扎着移开，试图出击，但一只手在黑暗中抓住了他的脚腕，刚才传来的那个嗓音轻声说道，“嘘，漂亮的宇宙太阳花，呆在这儿，拿住这个。”某样东西被塞进了他的手中。然后，空气快速地波动一瞬，那个人影从他身旁离开了。  
  
Charles转动着手中的物件，试图研究是不是可以使用的武器，但这玩意是某自己塑料纸一般的东西，没有尖锐的部分可以用来攻击。片刻之后，远远地传来利剑出鞘的声音，海盗发出一道令人毛骨悚然的尖叫。  
  
Charles不确定自己是否昏迷了一会儿，但等他回复神智的时候，灯光已经重新亮起了，一个带着红黑色面具的男人正蹲在他的旁边，剑柄从他的肩膀后面露出来。  
“谢了，”那男人说，接过了Charles手中的东西。Charles近看之后才发现竟是一带坚果和水果干。  
“我能拿那个做什么？”他难以置信地迸出语句。  
男人歪了歪头。“什么也不用。我不知道啊。如果想吃你可以吃一点儿，我没那么小气。”他跳了起来，然后惊讶地回转过身。“哥们，你的脸是怎么搞的？你看上去像我一样。”短暂的停顿之后，他激动地跪坐在地上，鼻子对鼻子地盯着Charles。“哦我天，你是我失散多年的兄弟吗？”  
  
“离他远一点，”Erik出现在Charles的另一侧，不爽地开口。他看上去苍白而虚弱，但比Charles此刻的状态清醒得多。他把Charles拉到身边，用袖子压住了Charles的前额。“Charles？”  
“我没事，”Charles沙哑地说，尽管出口的声音有一点含混不清。“只是——头疼——”  
Erik哼了一声。“你差点被打穿脑壳。把我吓死了。你能坐起来吗？”  
  
“我……想。”他抓住Erik伸出的手，但无法聚集起力气。“也许不行，”他虚弱地说。他极度的疲惫和伤痛一下子集中到他的身体上，像是激光一般将他击倒。就算命悬一线他也再挪动不了半分了。  
“你，”Erik对解救他们的人说，“Logan和其他人在哪？”  
“在抓住你们的时候我也带上了他们。至少，我想我有。这里挺繁忙的，也可能在传输途中把他们弄丢了。但金刚狼莫扎特可是个狠角色，我相当确定他做到了。”  
Erik瞪着他。“什么？”  
“我去找他来，”他们的救星乐善好施地说，然后一个侧手翻蹦出了舱门外。  
  
“那到底是谁？”Charles问，好奇是不是自己的幻觉。世界都在微微旋转着，而且他也无法完全聚焦视线。  
“Logan的朋友，”Erik回答，坐下之后把Charles的脑袋搁在了自己的膝头，让他俩都舒服一些。“他警告过我。他直接把我们的飞船拽进了自己的船，看上去我们像是在某种停泊港的内部。你怎么样？哪里疼？”  
Charles皱了皱眉。“说实话，哪里都疼。”  
“别担心，等到我们安全之后我立刻让Hank来帮你检查。还有Logan和Anna Marie。”  
一想到治疗过程的剧痛，Charles的眼角就充斥了更多泪水。“求你先把我弄昏过去。”  
  
Erik忍不住笑了，轻柔地捧起了Charles的头。“当然了。”然后他俯下身吻住了Charles，粗暴狂热而又情难自已。“我们成功了，”他低语着，眼眶湿润。  
Charles抓紧了他的手腕，努力不哭出来。“我们做到了。”  
  
几分钟之后，舰桥上传来了脚步声，突然大家都出现了。接下来的事情一片模糊：有人扶起了他，有人握着他的手，头顶的灯光闪动着，他被放在了某个柔软的地方平躺下来。  
  
“你会没事的，Chuck，”是Logan的声音。  
Anna Marie也在。她握着他的手，当她拂开挡在他眼前的发丝时，手指被他的鲜血沾湿。他觉得自己能听到Erik的声音，疲倦但充满关切，而且Charles自认为看到了Erik的嘴唇努力地想要上挑成一个喜悦的微笑。  
然后Hank往他的手臂注射了什么药物，他合上了双眼，迅速而没有痛苦地失去了意识。  
  
  


**

  
当他醒来的时候，已经不再疼痛了。他正躺在一间单人房的床上，而不是在病房里。他试图挪动的时候，意识到自己因为疲倦而虚弱，但伤痛已经消失。他的伤臂已经被接好，坐起身的时候他的肋骨也不再抽痛。他抬手摸上前额的时候，发觉被海盗的棍棒击中的伤口也同样愈合了，只剩下一道擦伤般的疤痕。  
  
他们一定安全了。  
  
有一会儿，他只是坐在那儿，深呼吸。他难以解释此时胸中翻江倒海的情绪。他筋疲力尽，不敢置信，同时又对未来充满担忧，但在种种忧虑之上，是深入骨髓的宽慰；似乎从整个苦难经历的最初就产生的郁结终于开始缓解了。他们安全了。一切都 **结束** 了。宁静号上的那些日子，那些经受折磨和恐惧的日子， **都过去了** 。  
  
然后他想到了Erik。一下子忘却了疲倦，他冲向了房门。它并没有自动打开，他不得不摸索了好一会儿开启按钮，等他找到的时候，他用力按了下去让掌心都刺痛起来。  
  
走出舱门之后，他发现自己身处一条窄小的走廊。左手边是死路，于是他像火箭一般向右边冲去，直接跑向尽头处的舷梯。它引领他来到了上层甲板，他发现了一间小而零乱的厨房。这里也没有人，尽管桌子上的剩菜显示之前刚有人在这待过。厨房另一头的小门通往一条栅格的走道，走道的尽头又是一层楼梯。  
在他接近之前就听到了说话的声音。Logan，然后是Hank，还有Angel。他没来得及思考是不是应该打扰他们就跑上了楼梯，他一走到门前房门就自动打开了。  
  
里面是一间小休息室，挤满了人，但Charles根本没来得及看其他任何人：从门被打开的一瞬间Erik就夺取了他全部的注意。Erik从椅子上一跃而起，大步跨到Charles的面前。“你不应该下床的，”他的担忧显而易见，“Hank说你需要休息。”  
  
Charles花了片刻好好地看看他。Erik不再穿着那身从宁静号的船员中找来的破旧衣服，此时身着标准的黑色长裤、干净的上衣还有一件棕色的夹克。他眼睛下面的暗影消失了，于此一同不见的还有他肩头始终扛着的紧绷态度。仅仅数小时的自由之后，他看上去已经比在宁静号上的样子好上 **无数倍** 。  
  
“我没事，”他回答。“我只想看看你怎么样。”  
Erik微笑起来，但略有些迟疑。“我挺好的。只需要再休息一阵。”  
Charles期待Erik把他拥入怀中，拉着他去到他们身后的沙发，但Erik只是后退了一步，朝着一排椅子点了点头。“要过来坐吗？”  
“好啊。那会很不错。”  
  
Logan也在这，还有Hank，Angel，Darwin和Alex。最后两位挤在一张小沙发里，身体紧紧贴在一起，看上去就好像很快要跟大家告辞去上床一样。Charles环顾四周，注意到大家也都拆掉了颈间的项圈，然后开口问道，“其他人在哪里？”  
“Wilson先生在舰桥上，”Hank回答，“Anna Marie在陪着Kevin。”  
Charles一下子紧张起来。“Kevin怎么样？”  
  
Hank发出一道表示情况不佳的声音。“他嘛……很难讲。身体上，我们已经治好了他。然而在精神上……这个么，我们得观望一阵。至少Anna Marie似乎比我们更能安抚他，所以我们让她来评估他的状况。”  
Charles压下了心中涌起的失望。尽管他期待能够立即治愈他，他也理解事实是有限度的。还需要一段时间才能治好Kevin。见鬼，就连他自己，都还需要时间来疗伤。  
  
“坐下，”短暂的沉默之后Angel开口。她将一把椅子推到他的面前。“你感觉如何？”  
Charles坐了下去，看着Erik重新坐回了他之前的椅子，几乎在房间的另一头。“挺好，真的。我们在哪？”  
“尽可能地远离Shaw，”Alex说。  
“你已经昏迷了差不多十八个小时，”Darwin补充。“我们现在已经飞得足够远，Shaw不可能轻易追上我们，更别提他要继续往古勒森前进。我们不值得他浪费燃料。”  
  
“ **十八** 个小时？”Charles震惊地重复。  
“你经历了许多，”Hank温和地说。“要是你睡两天我都不会惊讶。而且，在我们给你治伤的时候我还给你打了镇静剂。”  
难怪他仍然感到有些晕乎乎的。他或许能再睡十八个小时，要是他想的话。  
“我们从这儿要去哪？”他问。  
  
Logan耸耸肩。“那混蛋只专心把我们带走。还没真正的方向。我们在等你醒来再讨论。”  
“那混蛋？”  
“那是他对他朋友的称呼，”Alex咕哝着说。“面具男。”  
Charles有一瞬间想问Logan和这个所谓混蛋的过去，但猜测他也许并不想听这故事。于是他转而说道，“这个嘛很显然我想要回家，而且我猜测你们当中也有人想要回去。”  
  
Hank和Angel同时点头。Darwin稍久一点儿，迅速地瞥了Alex一眼之后才点头表示赞同。他们显然关系紧密，至少在情感上。他们会怎么做呢？友好地分道扬镳？努力待在一起？Alex仍然是个罪犯，现在还是个逃犯。他绝不可能回到科瑞利亚——合法地回去。  
Charles望向Erik，对上了他的视线。 **他们** 俩又该何去何从？  
  
“也许你早就看出来了，”Logan说，“我们有些人是真的不想再回到IF联盟内了。所以我们要想个法子。”  
Erik移开了视线。“我们会再找一艘飞船。然后我们就分手。”  
 **我们** ，他说的是。Charles试图解读Erik言语背后的含义，却做不到。但Erik回避他目光的样子已经使得他的心沉了下去。  
  
“或许那样最好，”Angel赞同。“总有地方能让我们找到一艘飞船。OZ区域不是有废弃的造船厂吗？”  
Logan点点头。“有一些的。大多数被海盗或是逃犯占据，但我们或许可以找到一间没那么多人的。而且Wilson也有一些熟人可以帮忙。”  
“如果能够这么快给他一艘飞船的话，那应该是关系很好的熟人，”Charles有些没把握地说。  
“别担心，”Erik说。“我们会送你回家。”  
  
 **你。** 不是 **我们** 。Charles心中不详的预感被证实了。所以这将是他们的结局：他和Erik分道扬镳。一次友好的握手，或许一个拥抱，然后他们就将告别，这么简单。他能看到即将到来的分别，但他还没有准备好，一点都没有。  
  
“我去跟Wilson商量附近的造船厂，”Logan说，从座位里站了起来。  
Hank也站起身。“我该去看看Anna Marie和Kevin。要是谁需要我的话，我就在左手边第三间宿舍。”  
  
大家一个接一个地离开了，直到只剩下Charles和Erik两人，分别坐在房间的两头。Charles想要去到他的身边，紧紧依偎在他的胸前，拥抱他直到世界终结。但Erik突然跟他保持距离的态度令他困惑。于是他只是坐在原地，看着Erik，等待Erik先做出行动。  
“你应该再去休息，”Erik终于开口。  
“是的。”Charles朝门口瞥了一眼，然后视线回到了他身上。“你要跟我一起来吗？”  
Erik摇摇头。“你走吧。我有些事情要忙。”  
“之后你会过来吗？”  
“这里的房间小得只能容纳一个人，”Erik说。“我有自己的房间。这样我们都更舒服一些。”  
听上去像个借口，但Charles没有拆穿，尽管被拒绝十分难受。“好吧。那么……待会儿见。”  
“嗯。”  
  
他留恋地徘徊了一会儿，希望Erik能够再说些什么。但他一言不发，Charles只得起身离开，希望Erik没有读出他体内郁结的失落。  
他还能指望什么呢？以为Erik会做出什么爱的告白，许诺说永远和他待在一起？多么浪漫的胡思乱想。他从一开始就知道这一切将怎样终结。他会回到家中，而那就是他能索求的全部。  
  
尽管如此，当他爬上床的时候，他难以自抑地感到空虚而失落。他要花费很久才能再次感到安全，在失去Erik怀抱他的臂弯之后。  
  
  


**

  
  
当Charles再度醒来的时候，他起初感到茫然失措，他坐了起来、喉咙紧张地揪住，因为他不知自己身在何处，也不知道当他昏睡的时候别人对他做了什么。然后他反应过来他是在自己的房间里，没有人碰过他，他是 **安全** 的，随后几乎因为疲倦的放松感而再度瘫倒下去。他不必再惊恐地等待Shaw回来。  
  
当他缓慢地掀开小床上的毛毯站起来之后，他感觉自己像是苍老了二十岁，双脚微微打颤。他并没有受伤——和止疼药不同，Anna Marie的治疗是不会消退的——但他的肌肉酸痛，而且当他拉起上衣检查自己的时候，发觉那些零散的淤青仍然存在。他看上去没有原来那么糟了，但Anna Marie一定只是专注于帮他修好骨头而忽略了皮肤。  
  
他当然不是在抱怨。比起断掉的骨头他绝对会选择留下淤青。Charles松开了衣服下摆，用一只手揉了揉头发，随即皱起了眉头；他的头发脏兮兮的，这令他记起了自己有多么污秽，浑身包裹着汗水和Shaw的精液。他好几天没有洗澡了，突然觉得皮肤刺痒起来，再也无法忍受。  
  
他快速环顾房间之后意识到没有单独的卫生间，只有一扇通往走廊的舱门。Charles大步走过去，按下开门按钮，在舱门缓缓打开的时候心中还残留着稍许紧张。像之前一样，走廊里空无一人，于是Charles又一次朝舷梯跑去，希望能找到人告诉他飞船上的浴室在哪里，这样他就能把自己彻底搓洗干净。  
  
等到他到达最后几级阶梯的时候他已经上气不接下气，头晕脑胀地冲进了上一层甲板中的小厨房里。他很幸运——Erik正坐在桌台边，面前放着空盘子，正心不在焉地检视着一块平板电脑。Charles出现在门口的那一刻他立即抬起头，放下了手中的平板，从椅子里半站起身。  
  
“Charles？”他的声音一下子充满了警觉而担忧。“出什么事了？”  
“这里有浴室吗？”Charles问。他恍惚意识到自己看上去仿佛是见了鬼，面色苍白，喘得像是刚跑了一公里。“我只是——我真的需要洗个澡。”  
  
Erik稍微放松了一点儿，看上去宽慰了稍许，他点了点头。“是的，有。很抱歉，我应该在你昨天醒的时候就告诉你。”  
“ **昨天** ？”Charles有气无力地问。  
“你又睡了十多个小时，”Erik小心翼翼地回答，听上去像是试图掩饰自己一直在关注他似的。“你感觉如何？”  
  
仍然精疲力竭，Charles心想着，一边疲惫地仔细观察Erik。这场几乎长达半年的噩梦，他需要超过一整天的睡眠都难以恢复。“我只想冲个澡，”他只是简单地说，“还有换身衣服。”  
“我带你过去，”Erik立即主动开口，“然后我去给你找干净衣服。”  
  
“好的，”Charles同意了，觉得感激且松了一口气。当Erik穿过房间他情不自禁地往前跨了一小步，但Erik只是跟他擦身而过，没有碰他，和保持着审慎的距离。  
“这边走，”他多此一举地扭头说道，然后顺着走廊往前走。Charles跟在他的身后，试图不要感觉自己像是因为缺少安抚的肢体接触而怅然若失。  
  
Erik带领他穿过Charles的房间所在的走廊，按下了最靠楼梯的一扇门旁的按钮。“卫生间就在这里，”他说着站到一边，让Charles可以从他身边走进房间。“厕所在左边，淋浴间在右边。我去给你拿毛巾和衣服。”  
“谢谢你，”Charles说着，转过头想要望他一眼，但房门已经在他们中间合上，只留他孤身一人。  
  
大略扫视了一下，卫生间的左半边是两个厕所隔间，以及有着三个水龙头的盥洗槽。水槽上方有一面镜子，Charles在镜中瞥见倒影之后完全僵住了，自从Shaw把他从Erik身边夺走之后，第一次看清自己的样子。  
一开始他几乎认不出自己了。他看上去就像自我感觉的那样肮脏，头发乱糟糟地纠成一团。几乎不可能地，他在这几天之内看上去比之前几个月加起来瘦得还厉害，他的衣服几乎松垮垮地挂在身上，而且他的脸颊憔悴，颧骨瘦削，皮肤苍白。Anna Marie也许治好了他的骨头，但就像他身上的其他地方一样，他的喉咙处仍旧是大片严重的淤青，甚至看一眼都觉得痛楚。除此之外他脸上被Shaw掌掴的部位还有一大片淡淡的红印。这只使得他额角被海盗的棍棒打出的伤痕更加刺眼了。  
  
他的眼神死气沉沉而饱受摧残，Charles再也受不了再看自己一眼。  
于是他走到了房间的另一头，淋浴间所在的地方。一排有四道隔间，都比他在宁静号上的房间里那种要小，水管看上去像是儿童填色书里的下水道场景似的怪模怪样。除了龇牙笑着的卡通鱼图案之外，一切都洁净得一尘不染，Charles既觉得奇怪又觉得不出所料，鉴于回忆中和这艘船的舰长一起共度的短短五分钟。  
  
他选了尽头离门最远的那一间，因为此时浴室里只有他一个人，他便快速地脱下了脏衣服，在扯掉沾满精液而变硬的上衣时不禁打了个冷战。他双手颤抖着脱下了靴子，拉下裤子，把所有东西都堆在贴着墙对面的一条矮矮的长椅上，然后他钻进了淋浴间，用力甩上了门，力道比他预想得还要重一些，关门声在房内响亮地回荡。  
  
Charles拉上了插销锁好门，然后按下水流按钮，在头顶的莲蓬头立即喷出的温暖水流下闭上了双眼，冲刷着他的头和肩膀。他不断调高温度，直到水温几乎滚烫，有好几分钟，他只是站在那儿任由水流滑过他的全身，颤抖着、所有肌肉缓缓开始松懈。  
  
他终于督促自己动起来，机械地把手伸向墙上仔细排列着沐浴液、香波和护发素的凹槽。他先拿了香波，覆满了自己的头发，用力搓洗头皮之后把脑袋钻回了水流下面，闭上双眼让泡沫沿着脸颊往下淌。  
  
他正在给头发第二次涂香波，突然听到浴室门被打开的时候，Charles一下子僵住了，直到Erik的声音响起，“Charles？是我。”  
“我在这，”Charles放松了身体回答，尽管他是浴室里唯一的人他仍避免不了紧张。  
脚步声走近了，然后Erik的声音就从隔间门外传来。“我把东西都放在椅子上。”  
“谢了。”Charles站着一动不动，热水冲过他的后背，他的胳膊依然举着、满是泡沫的手指缠在发丝间。“你能不能——我的旧衣服，请你帮我……”他不得不咽下喉咙里的硬结。“你能帮我烧了吗？”  
“好的，”Erik回答，声音几无波澜。在水流的声音之下，Charles能够听见他收拾衣服的轻柔沙沙声。Charles感到一阵怪异的负罪感，因为那身衣服几乎恶心得不堪触碰，但他想要永远摆脱它们的渴望压过了一切。“还需要别的吗？”  
Charles直瞪着隔间门上水蒸汽冷凝产生的水珠。门不是金属做的，但插销却是。Erik可以轻而易举地用能力打开它，进来和他一起，这样他们就能像上次一样共浴。他们甚至不需要发生性行为。Erik只要碰触他就可以，用那双温柔的，熟悉的双手，让Charles忘记Shaw在他身上留下的触感，洗刷干净Shaw给他留下的全部记忆，用Erik专属的触感取而代之。  
  
“Charles？”  
他眨了眨眼，从渴望中惊醒。“抱歉，没有了，”他迅速回答，重新把头后仰，开始冲洗头发上的泡沫。“我没事。”  
“好的，”Erik说，然后陷入了沉默。又过了一会儿Charles才听到门再被打开然后关上的声音。  
Charles吐出一口长长的，颤栗的气息。这样更好，他提醒自己。他们俩谁都不欠谁的。  
  
他麻木地继续冲澡，毫无必要地洗了第三次头发，然后终于开始涂护发素。他只上了一次，但花了极其漫长的时间冲掉头发上的每一点残留，他的思维空洞，手指一遍又一遍地梳理着头发。他终于不再发抖了。  
  
他正在揉搓身上沐浴液的途中，突然浴室门再度打开了，有人进入了浴室，沉重的脚步在四周回响。在反应过来之前Charles就紧贴在墙边，心脏怦怦直跳，听着某个厕所隔间关上的声音，恐惧在他的胸中膨胀，令他窒息。  
  
随后事实猛地击中了他——在浴室那端的人并非是个囚犯，不会在完事之后冲到Charles的隔间门口要求进来。他不需要担心他会因为落单而被人肆意欺侮。他不需要担心被强暴，因为他已经不在宁静号上了，他 **离开** 了，他 **安全** 了。  
  
Charles继续后背靠在墙上，与此同时传来冲水声、隔间被打开的声音，在听到水龙头打开和烘干机的噪音时仍旧一动不动。等到浴室门关上，他再次孤身一人之后，Charles沿着墙边滑下，在地板上缩成了一团，膝盖抵着胸口，双手捂住了脸。他知道自己自由了，但现在他才真的反应过来，就好象他胸中的大坝决堤一般，太多的情绪一下子涌出，甚至无法完全理清楚，一阵一阵地向他袭来，就像是暴风中的巨浪冲击着码头。  
  
他活下来了。一切都结束了，他要回家了。他半个身子仍在水流下面，沐浴液缓缓地顺着他的肌肤往下流，泡沫打着旋儿往下水管道滑去。他再度颤抖起来，疯狂地战栗着，坐在地板上瑟瑟发抖但他无意起身，依旧待在原处，与此同时他的大脑乱成一团，在回想前几个月的恐惧以及根深蒂固的宽慰之间来回摇摆； **终于都过去了** 。  
  
水温开始降低，随着Charles窝在地板上的时间越久而变得越冷。他依然无法挪动身躯。他的眼角开始聚起泪水，他感觉这一次大概要哭了，但它们并未落下，只是在他的眼帘后逐渐变得滚烫而沉重，但他仍然没有哭出来。他恍惚觉得，可能自己已经忘记该如何哭泣。  
  
他不知道自己这样待了多久。洗澡水开始变得冰冷，这时候浴室门打开了，有脚步声朝他的隔间走来，在他的门外停住。“Charles？”Erik几乎是试探地问，就好像他不确定自己是否能进入似的。“你还在里面吗？”  
Charles缓缓抬起了头，眼前一片模糊，浑身无力。他张开嘴，想要试图回答，但却发不出声音。他不知道该说什么。他害怕自己一旦开口，就会忍不住求Erik进来抱住他，而他知道Erik并不愿意。Erik一直努力给Charles个人空间，和他保持距离，如果那就是Erik想要的，Charles不想去毁坏。  
  
他停顿了太久，Erik深吸一口气然后说道，“我要把门打开了。”  
插销自己滑开了，门被缓慢而小心地推开——给他时间足够重新关上，如果Charles想要的话，他恍惚地意识到。但Charles一动不动，只是疲惫地抬头望着站在隔间门口的Erik，蜷成一团不住地颤抖。  
Erik表情里有什么东西彻底土崩瓦解了，转瞬之间他就脱掉了上衣和鞋子，但仍穿着长裤进入了隔间，用能力关上门、在身后上了锁。当他走到冰冷的水流下面后不禁低声咒骂了一句，用力地按动开关调高水温；Charles在重新变热的水柱之下打了个冷战，全身深入骨髓的寒意被逐渐温暖。  
  
Erik坐到了Charles的身边后背抵着墙，朝他靠近了一点，让两人身体相触，然后他用胳膊搂住了Charles的肩膀，轻柔地将他拉得更近。“嘿，”他的声音在水流的哗哗声之下显得温柔而安静，“你已经没事了。你安全了。”  
“我知道，”Charles沙哑地说，靠进Erik的怀里，转过头把脸埋在Erik的肩头，“我知道的，我只是——”  
他的声音哽住了，无法继续说完，而他的双眼终于盈满了泪水，他闭起眼睛哭泣起来，在Erik的肩头啜泣，让一切惊惶，担忧和恐惧一下子失控地冲出身体。Erik什么也没说，只是让他温暖而坚实的臂弯保护着Charles，将他紧紧地抱在身侧，歪过头将脸颊抵在Charles的头顶。  
  
一旦开始之后，Charles就停不下来，他的胸膛因为哭泣而剧烈地起伏，令他喘不过气。他甚至不知道自己为何在哭，但或许并没有一个简单的原因。他哭泣，是出自全然的放松，因为他终于活着逃了出来，他可以回到Raven和Irene，他的家人身边。他哭泣，是因为从一开始他就忍受的种种折磨，他终于有机会回头审视过去的几个月，不必再用那种“为了生存不得不强迫自己做该做的事情”的态度来看待事物。他哭泣，是因为他真的开始体会到一切有多么糟糕，他的余生将会多么悲惨，因为这一切。他们不得不将其他人抛在身后，任由他们继续生活在地狱里日夜煎熬。  
  
他觉得自己应该觉得丢脸，因为Erik还穿着一半衣服坐在那儿抱着他，而他哭了Erik一身。但Charles发觉自己连感到尴尬的力气都没有。缓缓地，渐渐地，他的呼吸平复了，眼泪也已经哭干，彻彻底底。他在精神层面疲惫不堪，所有的情绪都渗出了身体，被热水冲进了下水道，徒留他空虚而麻木的心。就好像他已经被掏空了，一无所有。  
  
然而，在空落落的知觉以外，有一种宁静感正油然而生。他需要哭出来，宣泄所有情绪。而今他能够开始面对现实。捡起自己的碎片，继续向前。  
Charles靠在Erik的肩头，而Erik抱着他，两人谁都没有移开，很久，很久。  
  



	13. Chapter 13

他们在Wade Wilson的飞船上度过的每一天都像是接连不断的超现实梦境。他们每个人都有足够的食物，随时可以满足。他们可以睡觉，大笑，想去哪儿就去哪儿，不用担心任何后果。没人会因为他们说错话而惩罚他们。这简直是最棒的奇迹，Charles生活在其中的每一分钟都担心会醒来。  
  
毫无疑问的是，他们自由生活中最好的部分不是食物，甚至也不是安全感：而是心灵感应能力。随着项圈的消失，抑制剂渐渐失效，他的能力开始一点一滴地恢复了。当他几个月来第一次感受到别人思维传来的涟漪，他差点宽慰地啜泣出声。他很幸运，这是在他自己的房间里发生的，没人能看到他是如何因为惊讶和强烈的快乐而跪倒在地板上。  
  
第一声絮语就像是堤坝上的裂缝：他脑海中痛恨的屏障一天天地坍塌下去，很快他就能再度延伸出去感觉到所有人，看见所有人， **听见** 所有人。世界再次变得完整而真实，就像是从闪着雪花的黑白屏幕变回了高清的全彩。  
  
唯一一件影响Charles绝佳体验的事情是Erik的疏远。他理解他，真的理解。如果他们现在就保持距离，会比到临别时再分手的痛苦减轻许多。但自从他陪伴Charles坐在淋浴间里的那天，Erik就没再和他说过话，没有找他出去，没有试着解释或是阐明他们彼此之间的关系。他是如此难以捉摸，要不是Charles的能力已恢复，Charles也许根本都不能在飞船上知道他的位置——尽管如此，Erik的头脑他仍未直接碰触：他能感知到Erik的思绪，就像其他人一样在他思维的边缘，但他没有探出去触碰他，去直接看穿Erik的想法。  
  
他试图告诉自己，这么做只是自我保留，而不是害怕被Erik所拒绝。  
  
至少，飞船上的其他人和事能够使他稍微分心。Darwin和Alex总是很愿意陪伴着他。Darwin将会最快从灾难中走出来，Charles心想，而Alex自从自由后已经轻松了十倍，Darwin仍然能和他谈天说笑。晚饭后，Charles会和Angel坐在一起谈论他们最想念的母星食物。他们没人提起宁静号，但Charles在Angel的眼中看到一样的沉重感，那是他每一次在镜中望见自己时都能捕捉到的。Wade和Logan向他请教飞行技巧，而Wade教他如何控制这艘飞船，并且骄傲地告诉Charles它完全是由遇到的每一艘飞船上的配件拼接而成的。  
  
“你在哪找到的垃圾场里会有铀铁板？”Charles问，欣赏着操控台旁边那块闪亮的金色墙面。“我从没见过铀铁被丢弃。我还因为都会被回收。”  
“我没说从垃圾场捡的，”Wade嗤之以鼻，好像这说法蠢透了。“我只从我拜访过的每艘飞船上拿一部分。”  
Charles瞪着他。“你是说……你从别人的飞船上拆部件？他们还在用的部分？”  
“没错。别担心，我从不拿真正 **重要** 的东西，只是酷炫的那些。”  
“那你的引擎是从哪来的？”Charles质问。  
Wade顿住了，撅起了嘴巴。“好吧，我猜这的确挺重要的。但Natty不介意。我猜。”他的眼睛夸张地睁大了。“该死，原来 **这** 才是他砸我脑袋的原因吗？我一直以为是因为我把他所有的袜子都叠成了纸鹤并且从密封舱丢进了太空。我告诉他它们想要自由，但他居然不信我，直到有一只在他的鞋子里拉屎，他都不懂，哈！”  
  
Charles发觉，Wade绝对是个疯子，但却奇异地令人喜欢。而他的飞船制造得十分天才，Charles一向被特别的飞行系统所吸引，在他的舰桥上花费了很久很久来研究设计。当他不那么做的时候，他会在休息室里和大家聊天或是随时小睡一会。没什么能比他可以随心所欲地离开房间、进食、睡觉更棒的了。他从未意识到他理所当然地拥有多少自由，直到他失去它们。  
  
每一天，他总会去左手边的最后一间卧房，Hank让Anna Marie带着Kevin待的地方，Kevin只要她离开自己身旁就会惊慌不已。尽管他看上去只依稀意识到周围发生的事情，他却一直黏在Anna Marie的身边，并且一有别人靠近他就会瑟缩起来。只有Anna Marie能够碰触他而不至于使他仓皇失措，尽管如此，她能安抚他的程度也有限。  
“我担心他的头脑可能已经难以修复了，”Hank严肃地说，“他在那船上经受了一些非常糟糕的创伤。足够使任何人发疯。”  
“你没什么能帮他的吗？”Charles问，皱起了眉毛。“没有任何疗法，什么都不行？”  
“在有限的资源下我已经尽了全力。我会建议灵能疗法，但……好吧。你并没有受过训练，但如果你愿意的话我很欢迎你尝试一下。我只是建议你要倍加小心，鉴于你很久没有使用过自己的能力了。很有可能会失控。”  
“我会小心的，”Charles承诺。  
  
那天晚上，Anna Marie让他走进她们的房间，开口说道，“待在角落里，别试图靠近他。我不知道他会不会意识到你进入他的头脑，也不知道他的反应，所以谨慎起见最好不要逼急了他。”  
“好的。”  
他在门边墙角里的一把椅子上坐下。Anna Marie则走到床边落座。Kevin在门开的一瞬间就醒了，朝他俩投来不信任的眼神，但允许了Anna Marie坐在他的身旁。  
“放松点，甜心，”Anna Marie温柔地说。“Charles在试着帮你。”  
“不会痛的，”Charles低声说，闭上了眼睛。自从越狱事件以来他就没有尝试过像这样施展能力，但感觉如同呼吸一般自然：他卸下了屏障，释放出自己的感应能力，就好像穿过周围重重思绪抛出钓鱼线似的。Anna Marie的头脑是片宁静的，灰色的海。他能感应到其下深潜的黑暗，但他控制自己不去探寻。他只是将注意力转向房间内的另一个头脑，它甚至在他上前碰触之前就感到一阵酸涩。  
  
就像一道光滑过，Kevin的思绪显现出一片破败和扭曲，就好象碎裂的镜子映出的影像。他一生中只见过一两个如此被毁坏的思维。这令他想要躲开，但他强忍住冲动，更深地探索起来。他能够感觉到的自我意识微乎其微，只有一种大略的、动物性的求生本能。  
“他……？”他听见Anna Marie的询问如在远方。  
“嗯，”他的双眼依然紧闭。“让我看看。”  
什么也没有。他若是不继续深入就无法评估确切的受损程度。于是，他稳住了自己，突破了Kevin的防御，沉得更深，更深，更深。  
  
对于发现的东西他完全没有防备。他早该知道的，早该预料到被恐惧席卷，但Kevin意识中潜藏的那种纯粹而令人窒息的惊慌一下子击中了他的胸口，让他弄丢了自控力。他滑了一跤，比自己计划中跌得更深，比他预料得更深。有一会儿，他站在一条黑暗的走廊里，孤身一人。他的右手边有一扇门，铜制的门把手斑驳不堪。在片刻的犹豫之后，他推开了门。  
  
Shaw在那里。Shaw，Atul，还有数不清的其他囚犯，他不认识也叫不出名字，他们全都淫秽地盯着他，朝他大喊大叫，在他的周围不断转着圈，越来越快直到他眩晕地倒在地上。然后，Shaw凭空出现在他的身旁，在他的上面，在他的体内，低语着，“你是我的，我的， **我的** 。”随后他的脸幻化成了Atul，一边喘着粗气一边残暴地撞进他的身体，染黑的牙齿咬进他的肩膀——接着不止是一个人，出现了五个男人，他们同时对他施暴，他无法尖叫出声，因为有一根阴茎塞在他的口中，就好象火一般灼伤了他的喉咙，还有人在用小刀一次一次地捅进他的肋部，直到他的肺部满是鲜血，他无法呼吸， **无法呼吸** ——  
  
“Charles！”  
他猛地惊醒，思绪回到了自己的身体里，没有出口的尖叫卡在喉咙处。有人在抱着他，把他的手臂钳制在身侧，他惊恐地挣扎起来，感觉到手肘结实地撞上了某人的肉体。抓住他的人低哼一声放开了他，让他四肢着地地爬开，全身颤抖。  
良久之后，他才完全回复了神智，眼前的黑暗渐渐地复原成了原样，他终于记起了自己是谁，在做什么。等他抬头望去的时候，Anna Marie正跪在他的身旁，看上去像是在犹豫是否该碰他。令他惊讶的是，Erik也蹲在旁边，睁大了眼睛。  
  
“Charles？”Anna Marie轻柔地问。“你还好吗？”  
“是啊。我——”他不得不深吸一口气才能说下去。“我没事。我只是没想到…… **那个** 。”  
“你到底在搞什么鬼？”Erik问。  
“我进入了他的大脑。我只想看看他到底哪里被毁坏了，看看我是不是能帮上忙。”他看向床边，令他惊恐的是，Kevin正蜷在床脚靠着墙壁，双眼紧闭。“哦，见鬼，我不会——他没……”  
“他活着，”Anna Marie安抚他。“在我到你这来之前确认过了。我猜你大概是把他弄晕了。”  
  
“你差点也把所有人弄晕了，”Erik说，皱着眉头揉了揉太阳穴。  
Charles的表情扭曲起来。“我很抱歉。大家都还好吗？”  
“我不知道。我刚才在我的房间里，然后感觉到你……在我的脑中。”Erik来回扫视了他一阵，眼神敏锐而担忧。“你听上去很痛苦。”  
  
“他的思想可不好看，”Charles吐了口气，然后小心翼翼地站直身体。他没有受伤，但现在头疼欲裂。“我不知道我能为他做什么。至少短期内不行。让我坐下来休息一会儿然后再看——”  
“你不能再看了，”Erik强硬地说。他站起来，然后，一瞬的迟疑之后，扶住了Charles的胳膊。“你得让Hank帮你看看，帮你治好头痛。”  
“你怎么知——”  
“因为我的头也痛得要死。来吧。”  
  
他让Erik拉着他穿过走廊回到自己的房间。Erik把他推到床上坐下，然后站在那儿好一会儿，看上去举棋不定。  
“你能睡觉吗？”Charles小声问，用一只手摩挲自己的腿。“我是说，在晚上。”  
Erik吐出一口气。“不太好。”  
“我也是。”他没有提起自己有时候惊醒发觉自己满脸是泪，或是他不止一次醒来的时候胸中充满恐惧，花了几乎一个小时才能冷静下来再次入睡。他猜Erik知道。  
  
“我应该去找Hank，”Erik说，转过视线作势朝门口走去。  
“不，”Charles迅速开口，“别打扰他。我没事的。”连他自己都不相信这话，但至少Erik停住了脚步，没有再往门边走。陷入沉默之后，Charles不知该做什么。该说什么呢，除了他热切地想说又无法出口的话。  
  
过了一会儿，Erik缓缓走回了床边，在他身旁坐下，没有碰他，但距离足够让两人触手可及。“你介不介意我……”他的思想边缘充满了不确定。要不是此刻剧烈的头痛，Charles可能会鼓起勇气触碰它。“你想让我留下来吗？”  
Charles的心跳到了嗓子眼。“那你想留下来吗？”  
Erik用力地抿起了嘴唇。然后他承认了，“是的。”  
“我也是。”Charles回应，深深地松了一口气但努力不显示出来。“留下来。”  
  
对于他们两人来说床不太够大，但他正好意味着他们不得不紧紧相贴，Charles对此毫无意见。他依偎在Erik的胸前，当Erik用温暖而坚实的胳膊环住他之后不禁叹了口气。  
“还好吗？”Erik问，有一些僵硬。  
“再好不过了，”Charles咕哝，用一只手向下滑过Erik的背脊。  
就这样，Erik终于放松了下来，低下脑袋将鼻子抵在Charles的发间。但他放在Charles后背的手掌却握成了拳。许久之后，他紧咬着牙关发出声响，“我不想让你走。”  
  
Charles定住了。“Erik……”  
“我绝不会请求你留在我身边，”Erik坚毅地说。“你理应回到家中。但我不想让你走。”  
“Erik，求你……”现在不是剖白的时候。他此时处理不了这个，因为到最后一切都会没有意义。  
  
Erik沉默不语，但从他毫不设防的头脑散射出的情感无法忽视。他什么都没说，但又什么都说了，这令Charles痛不欲生。  
“我们睡吧，”他说，阖上了眼睛。“拜托了。”  
Erik轻轻叹了口气。“好吧。”  
Charles睡着了，感觉到背后Erik的手缓缓地舒展了开来。  
  


**

  
  
Charles在夜里醒了两次。  
  
第一次他惊醒的时候，正处于一场噩梦的尾声，随着一声压抑的抽泣他睁大了眼睛，感觉到黑暗中有人抱着他之后他浑身是汗地挣扎了起来，感应能力随时准备开始攻击。然后他的思维滑过了Erik的大脑，Erik已经醒了，随即换成平躺的姿势，把Charles抱在他的身上，胸口贴着胸口，与此同时Erik轻缓地抚摸着他的后背，上上下下，上上下下，拥抱着他而不至于困住他的行动。Charles花了好久才再度入睡，肾上腺素依旧在他的体内翻涌，思想的外围仍然残留着恐惧，但他最终还是睡着了，依然压在Erik的身上，Erik的手不停息地在他的后背摩挲，令他舒缓而冷静。  
  
第二次醒来是在清晨，他苏醒的时候意识到Erik在他身下不断地扭动，陷入了自己痛苦的恶梦之中。Charles从他身上滑下，侧躺在一边，然后轻轻地将Erik拉近，用能力潜进Erik的大脑，帮他驱赶那些噩梦，同时又不深入进去细看。Erik变得平稳下来，仍然沉睡着侧了个身，下意识地再度搂住了Charles，让他们的身体紧贴，力气如此之大令Charles就算想逃都无法脱身。  
  
Charles睡着了，手臂环绕着Erik，和他一样紧紧地抱住了对方。  
  


**

  
  
到了早晨他们相继醒来。在过去几小时的睡眠中他们又换了姿势，现在Charles后背抵着墙壁而Erik紧紧贴在他的身前，将他安全地围住，与世界隔绝。Charles第一次放松而惬意地苏醒，没有因为不知身在何处而感到紧张与恐惧。  
  
他并不想感到害怕。他厌倦了时不时席卷他的惧意，但他也知道这不是一夜就能解决的问题。然而，当Erik在这儿帮他感到安全的情况下，它也许可以。  
  
Erik出神地用一只手抚摸着Charles的发丝，他们安静地凝视着彼此。Charles能感到Erik的思绪在翻涌，鉴于这是他彻底恢复能力后与Erik同床共枕的第一夜。Erik的脑海毫不设防却安然静谧，明亮灿烂而不过于浓烈，就好像远方闪烁的渺渺星辰，美丽地点缀了单调贫瘠的夜空。  
  
Charles习惯了与别人进行思维上的交流——不是入侵，只是滑过他们思想的表面——但这种理所应当的奢侈他却从未与Erik共享过。他和Erik的联结完全是情感上的，从相识最初开始他就无法使用心灵感应能力，他俩共同挣扎求生，以各种不同的方式保护彼此，直到相互爱上。因此他和Erik之间的羁绊才如此强烈。他们之间没有心灵感应作为捷径；甚至在没有完全了解Erik的思想之前，他就已经被Erik吸引，而既然此刻Charles能够感觉到他的思绪触手可及……  
  
“Shaw从未操过我，”他轻声地说，因为那是Erik不自觉传达出最为明显的疑问。“他对我做了龌龊的事情，但他没等到机会。”  
Erik颤抖地吐出一口气，一下子变得极其宽慰以及愧疚，令Charles的心一痛。“我很抱歉。我不该——我完全不应该——”  
  
“我从来没怪过你，”Charles温柔地打断他，“那不是你的错。至少，不完全是。我回吻了你。”  
“Charles，”Erik急促地呼吸，有一点儿无助地低头望着他，爱得那么痛苦却那么害怕表达出来。  
  
“我需要了解我们的关系，”Charles犹豫不决地开口，因为阅读Erik不由自主散发出的情感就好像超新星辐射的热量一般，那是一回事，但亲耳听Erik自己承认又是完全另一回事了，不管是他直接的思想还是出口的言语。他昨晚不想听到任何形式的告白，因为他还未从Kevin的震惊中恢复，但Charles休息之后此刻头脑已然清明。“我真的——真的需要知道，Erik。”  
  
Erik试探性地把手探到两人中间，抓住了Charles的手，慢慢地将Charles的指尖按到自己的额角，这是宇宙通用的心灵交流姿势。Charles并不真的需要这样的接触才能读到别人的大脑，但他的呼吸因为这种暗示而停滞了，因为Erik所给予的东西。  
  
“你确定吗？”他轻轻地问。他极度渴望完全进入Erik的脑海，在这么久之后，但他不希望Erik只是出于某种扭曲的责任感，就好像他欠Charles的、但他自己并不想要。  
“你让我进入了你，并且信任我不会伤害你，”Erik说，尽管这完全不是一码事，Charles仍能感觉到Erik坚定的意念，“我想要给你同样的东西。”他落在Charles脸侧的手开始轻柔地摩挲起Charles的太阳穴，这样他俩的姿势犹如镜中的倒影。“进来，Charles。”  
  
Charles深吸一口气，沉进了Erik的脑海。  
  
Erik的思绪全是锋利的棱角，以及审慎的考量，尽管Charles一眼就看出Erik从未跟任何心灵感应者发生过交流，他的大脑却一下子接受了Charles的存在，让他坠入整个星系都无人能进入的领域。他先向Charles展示了一段记忆，他的思绪踉跄了一瞬、直到Charles敏捷地上前将他稳住。  
  
他俩一同看到Erik初见Charles的样子，Erik冷静地观望着Charles跪倒在宁静号的舰桥上，沉重的抑制项圈压着他的颈项，但他仍不屈地怒视着Erik，充满恐惧、却不让恐惧控制自己。Charles感觉到Erik在评估他，被Charles微微吸引了注意，尤其是在Charles被迫坦白他是个心灵感应者之后。当Shaw踩上他的手使他尖叫出声之时，他感到Erik涌起一阵强烈的厌恶之情，Erik想着， **我需要这个人，除非Shaw没有毁掉他，他才能对我有用。  
**  
Charles看到Erik意识到自己觉得Charles有魅力，也看到Erik把这种好感丢在了一旁，当作是毫无意义且不真实的念头，从未试图表露出来，连一秒都没有。Erik曾向Charles发誓自己挑他出来并非为了泄欲；当时他并没有说谎。他挑选Charles的唯一原因——在最初的时候——只是他的驾驶技巧。  
  
 **当然，后来变了，** Erik沉默地承认，几乎是悔恨的，因为Charles在他的脑海中令他无处遁形。  
  
他接着向Charles展示了每一次Charles反抗他时他的挫败感，还有借助暴力强迫Charles配合之后他对于自己的羞耻和愤怒。每次使用项圈控制Charles的行动后，他无声的歉意一遍又一遍地在体内回响。Erik并没有拿这段记忆作为借口，只是简单地给Charles看到闪过的一段情绪 **我错了，我错了，** 然后他的记忆就直接跳到了他们发生关系的第一晚，Charles借Erik的双眼低头望向躺在床上的自己，看到了自己的恐惧是多么明显，尽管当时他费尽全力想要掩饰。  
  
在这段记忆中，Erik的记忆只是一阵自我厌恶，对Shaw深深的憎恨，在他低头凝视Charles的时候，想着不 **要伤害他不要伤害他不要伤害他……  
** Charles看着Erik保护Charles的理由逐渐变化，起初想要保护他是作为可用的资产，作为逃生舱必须的飞行员，然后慢慢转变了，开始自然而然地想要为Charles好，终于变成了Erik不惜一切代价想要追随的祷文，保护Charles是因为他再也忍受不了看着他受到伤害或是任由别人欺侮他。  
他看到自己逐渐消瘦时Erik变得忧心忡忡，因为软管食物的营养根本不够，等Erik可以从食堂把真正的食物带回房间之后，Erik的心中充满了宽慰和欣喜，满足至少此刻Charles可以不用再挨饿。  
  
Erik向他展示，当自己开始享受他们的性爱之时心中有多么纠结，他享受不是因为自己可以泄欲而是因为他真的逐渐喜欢上了Charles。他向Charles展示自己起初感到多么羞耻，因为Charles向他张开双腿时显然仍是为了生存下去，而他竟敢从中得到快感。Erik之后痛恨自己，因为这感觉就像是在占便宜。尽管他努力想要划清界限，他仍然想要让Charles觉得舒服，他仍旧不由自主地追逐Charles罕见的微笑、以及更为珍贵的大笑，通常是在棋盘的另一边传来的。他是如何情不自禁地爱上了Charles，甚至没有完全意识到直到一切都已太迟，就好像一颗行星不可避免地被恒星吸引环绕一般。  
  
 **那就是我们的关系，** Erik告诉他，毫不设防地全然袒露，甚至比Charles在他身下之时更加赤裸。 **我对你没有任何权利，在我让你经受了那些事情之后。等到时机到来，我会放你走。但我想要你，Charles。我疏远你的同时自己也痛苦得要死。** 他的思绪闪到了最近，当他给予Charles一定的个人空间，因为他相信Charles想要、也理应拥有它，疏远Charles是因为Erik不想让Charles以为自己会阻碍Charles重回合法的自由。 **然而我仍然如此渴望你。  
  
** **Erik，** Charles在脑中开口，他的思想和Erik的深深相依，让Erik成为了他的整个宇宙， **Erik** 。他轻柔地将Erik拉向自己，向他敞开自己的回忆。 **轮到我了。  
**  
这一次，Erik惊讶地感受到Charles的记忆展现在他的面前，他看到Charles最初是多么害怕他，不确定Erik想从他身上索求什么，担心Erik会对他做什么。他给Erik展示了自己一开始不得不和他上床时心中的恐惧，他酸涩的恨意主要是针对Shaw、在Charles最低潮的时候也偶尔会指向Erik。  
  
Charles没有在那儿逗留太久，像Erik刚才做的那样，直接跳到了自己逐渐被Erik温暖的部分，他是如何在达成协议的最初几周内就相信了Erik会保护他，甚至每当他们并肩走在宁静号的走廊之时心中会涌起安全感。Charles一直能够意识到Erik在性交时对他是多么温柔，即便是不得不留下咬痕和淤青的情况下。他向Erik展示了自己对此的困惑，就算Erik解释了他们上床只是为了逃脱Shaw的威胁，有时候这理由甚至让Charles感到失望。他是怎样觉得很难去恨或怕Erik，即使自己完全身处他的摆布之下。  
  
他向Erik展示了他意识到自己爱上Erik的那一刻，当Erik第二次帮他剃须的时候。他先是猜到Erik也许爱他，然后突然确凿无疑地反应过来，自己也爱着Erik。  
  
 **是的，** 当记忆褪去、只剩下两人思绪交缠之后，Erik坚定不移地心想， **我爱你。  
** **我知道的** ，Charles带泪地笑出声，恍惚地意识到在两人交织的心绪之外的世界里，他的眼眶已经湿润。这句话令Erik的大脑一下子被点亮，如同一整条银河里的灿烂星光，几乎让Charles难以承受，于是他轻柔地退了出去，但并没有走远，他能力的触须依旧蜷曲在Erik的脑海中就好象一直归属那儿一般，让他俩保持联结。 **我也爱你** 。  
  
当他的思想回到自己体内之后，他们仍然保持着之前的姿势；面对面地侧躺着，手指轻轻摩挲着彼此的额角。Charles一生中从未与别人如此亲密过，包括Raven。他和Erik在最偶然的意外中相遇，在最糟糕可怕的环境中相识，而今走到了这里。  
  
一起。并非完整，因为Charles知道在过去的几个月内自己已经失散了太多碎片，而Erik也已经过了多年残缺的日子。但他明白他们适合对方，彼此填补对方的缺口和裂缝，直到共同变得完整，比他们各自加总更加圆满。  
  
Erik用一只胳膊紧紧拥住了他。“我不配拥有你，”他开口说道，声音沙哑。  
Charles微笑起来，浅淡而柔软。“你比你想象中更好，Erik。”  
他偏过头让彼此双唇碰触，Erik急切而渴望地吻上了他。这是全新的体验，同时品尝着Erik的唇和心灵，他惊慌地发觉自己已经迷上了Erik的头脑，如此轻易就如同他迷上Erik其余一切一般。他不确定自己该如何放开Erik，在全身心地了解他之后。但他知道自己别无选择。  
  
“我希望你能和我一起回科瑞利亚，”等他们分开之后Charles静静地开口，把脸埋在Erik的颈间低声絮语，呼吸着Erik的气息。他们彼此都知道Erik无法踏足科瑞利亚，尤其是在他的罪名之下。“但我想要回家，我 **必须** 回家。”  
“我保证过会送你回去，”Erik回答，“而且我也说了我希望你能留下。但是Charles，我 **永远** 都不会阻止你离开。”  
“我相信你，亲爱的，”Charles向他保证，因为Erik言语背后的真诚如同类星体的放射一般，再明显不过。“我信任你。”  
  
Erik颤抖地吐出一口气，他因为Charles理解自己，信任自己而宽慰，让Charles的全身流过一阵温暖的情感浪潮。  
“Erik……”Charles迟疑地停住了，小心地选择着用词。“我知道分开将会不容易。我爱你的程度深到连我自己都无法捉摸，这令我恐惧；我也不希望你走，但我想……我想我们也需要一定的空间。”  
“你需要时间，”Erik温柔地说，冷静地接受了现实，尽管Charles能够感觉到他对于不得不与Charles分离并不高兴。Charles能够理解。“我知道。你不需要向我解释，Charles。你已经给了我其余的一切。”  
  
“但我还想解释，”Charles说，朝后挪了一点儿让两人可以直视对方。“我需要时间。也需要空间。可我不想现在就开始分离。当我们还在同一艘飞船上的时候。”  
“你想怎样都可以，Charles，”Erik说，声音几不可闻。“什么都可以。”  
  
“那么，我想要你在送我和其他人回科瑞利亚之后，给自己 **自由** ，”Charles说，轻声但坚定。“不要把你的生命浪费在再次试图暗杀Styker上，最后回到原点。我需要你自由，”看到Erik欲言又止之后他重复了一遍，“这样，将来某天你才能够回到我的身边。”  
  
Erik闭上了嘴巴，沉默地思索着，用一只手抚摸着Charles的肩头。Charles没有去听他的想法，只是看着Erik深思熟虑的表情，与此同时Erik也望着他。现在已经上午了，其他人应该都在好奇他和Erik在哪儿，但他们可以等。他们距离Charles和Erik的二人世界有百万光年之遥。  
  
“至于现在呢？”Erik终于开口，Charles好一会儿才反应过来他的意思。  
至少，那个，很简单。“现在我想要你抱我，”Charles回答，朝他挪近了一点儿，这样自己也能抱着Erik，“我还想要你吻我，只因为我们可以。”  
“我可以做到，”Erik低语，他抱紧了Charles，嘴唇伴着每一个音节擦过Charles的唇，直到彼此之间再无罅隙，时间恍若停滞，而Charles在Erik的臂弯和思绪双重怀抱之中，终于获得了数天以来真正的温暖。  
  
  


**

  
  
之后的日子如白驹过隙，随着飞船朝着内层空间飞驰，他们距离科瑞利亚和其他文明星球越来越近。Charles自己在Wade的舰桥上计算了一番：这飞船体型小，速度也比宁静号快很多，在这个月底就能到达IZ区域的最外沿。从那儿距离科瑞利亚只剩十二天的路程。这感觉苦乐参半，因为他离家越来越近、与此同时和Erik共度的时光逐渐流逝。  
  
他和Erik几乎醒着的每一分钟都厮守在一起，一同吃饭，肩并肩坐在休息室里打发时间，共用一块平板电脑，轮流挑选接下来要读的新闻。事实证明宁静号的失踪引起了公众的轩然大波，每一个新闻媒体都花了整天的专版来斥责IF指挥部怎能允许一艘满载危险囚犯的舰艇消失在银河中，谴责和呼吁喧嚣尘上，随着IF每次失败的行动而愈演愈烈。Charles看到可怜的Moira被不止一篇文章引用，她试图说服民众IF正在他们职权范围内尽全力搜救这艘失联的飞船。他只能想象他们该如何反应，要是几个宁静号的船员突然活着出现的话。  
  
其中有一篇文章主要关注的是急切等待消息的船员家属，他的心漏跳了一拍，当他的视线捕捉到Raven姓名的时候。是篇挺早的稿件，刊载日期是宁静号失踪的第一个月左右，所以她被描述为身怀六甲，但坚毅而冷静。  
“我只想让我哥哥回来，”她的发言是，“我不关心谁应该收到指责，让这样的事情发生，注意力应该集中在寻找飞船上。我希望我哥哥回家。”  
  
Erik缓缓地滑动着剩下的部分，但Charles已经停止了阅读，他的心跳得如此之快，感觉仿佛要爆炸。他将会再见到Raven。他可以拥抱她，亲吻她，见到他的孩子，他小小的外甥或者外甥女，而且他也能再拥抱亲吻Irene他可以 **回家** 了，回到他的 **家人** 身边，有太长的时间他曾以为他再也无法实现了。  
  
“我们已经足够靠近，也许可以发送消息出去了，”Erik轻声说，观察着Charles的表情，“你可以发一条，告诉她你还活着而且要回家了。”  
Charles颤抖地吐出一口气。“不，没事的。她或者其他人收到的任何声称来自宁静号船员的信息都会被跟踪，如果让IF发现你，Wade和其他人在这艘飞船上就麻烦了。”Erik看上去并未完全被说服，Charles于是给了他一个微弱的笑容。“反正我很快就能见到她了。”  
“好吧，”Erik用胳膊搂住了Charles，将他抱得更近一些。  
  
就连Charles去舰桥自愿值班的时候，Erik都会陪他一起坐着。有时候他们沉默不语，肩并肩地穿过舷窗眺望着外面的群星，满足于仅仅牵着手，沉醉于彼此的陪伴。Logan有时会加入他们，还有Angel，聊天的话题从飞船机械到哪支球队最有可能赢得下一届联盟杯。Charles发觉Wade下载了几乎浩如烟海的各种游戏，当舰桥上再度只剩下他们两人之时，他会在电脑上打开一局象棋，两人一边对弈，一边漫无边际地谈心，像是什么都没说又像是说了一切。  
  
在夜晚，他们相拥而眠。Erik基本完全搬进了Charles的房间，而Charles最感到安慰的就是从噩梦中惊醒时发现Erik已经在安抚着他，以及当Erik同样情况之时能够反过来抚慰Erik。他们没有做爱，尽管Charles能够察觉出Erik想要他，Erik却从未想过问出口，清楚地知道虽然Charles也想要Erik，他在过去几个月内所做的次数已经足够了。他只想要被抱着，被没有性意味地触碰，而Erik十分乐意效劳。  
  
他们亲密的关系并非全然保密。Logan注意到了，从Charles在他脑中瞥见的只言片语，他根本没有把这放在心上。Angel觉得他们很甜蜜但很悲伤，Alex和Darwin则沉浸在他们自己的关系中，无暇关注——尤其是有一天Charles醒来后，清晰而意外地捕捉到他们的思绪，发觉他们昨夜终于将关系走到了最后一步，说明他们之前在宁静号上从未睡过哪怕一次。他为他俩感到高兴，因为他能够感觉到他们都是那么幸福，但就像Angel一样他也感到悲伤；他们也将做出抉择，随着距离科瑞利亚越来越近。  
  
Hank则是另一回事了。每当和他待在同一空间中Charles都能感觉到他在看着他们，但这名医生总是缄口不言，并且小心地封闭住自己的意识，这令Charles感激而尊敬。终于有一次他逮到Charles单独在Kevin的房间里，Charles每天至少会试图陪Kevin一个小时，让Anna Marie有机会休息。Erik从不和他一起，主要是为了不吓到Kevin，因为他仍旧很怕所有人，也因为Erik会用这段时间和Logan、Wade一起讨论，等他们把Charles，Angel，Hank，Darwin和Kevin安全送回科瑞利亚之后，他们要去向何方。Charles和Erik都达成共识，Charles最好不要对此知情，这样当他被IF询问的时候就可以诚实回答。  
  
“你们俩还是挺亲密的，”当Charles走进门的时候Hank直截了当地开口。他的语调小心地保持中立，正在轻柔地给Kevin喂水的姿势也没有丝毫移动。  
Charles在角落的椅子坐下。“你没必要担心，Hank。Erik不会阻止我回到科瑞利亚。”  
  
“你们什么事都一起做，”Hank指出，“几乎是教科书式的相互依赖。等他突然不在之后你要怎么办呢？”  
“我们没有一起洗澡，”Charles试图开玩笑，但就这都是半真半假。他们会同时洗澡，但在不同的隔间。“我们谈过了，Hank。我们知道此刻我俩都不想分开，当我们还在同一艘船上的时候。但我们也知道分离是不可避免的。我需要空间，也需要时间。”  
Hank扭头瞥了他一眼，挑起了眉毛。“是吗。”  
  
“Erik是我得以幸存下来的唯一理由，否则我会变成他这样，”Charles轻声说，朝着Kevin点头示意。“Erik对我很重要，Hank。我会非常想他，但没有他我也能活下去。”说出这些话比相信它们要容易些，但Charles在理智上清楚，随着时间，他会证明它们是真的。他需要重新在真实世界中找到立足之地，记起该如何正常工作而不会时常恐惧，而Erik自己也需要时间。比起Charles，Erik在Shaw的控制下则煎熬了更长时间。他们能够自我救赎，然后也许有一天，他们会有机会看看他们是否还适合对方。  
  
Charles知道他们会的。  
  
“好吧，”Hank说，听上去不知为何平静了许多，“只要你明白就好。”  
“我是个心灵感应者，Hank，”Charles短促地笑了一声，“我比你遇过的任何人都更明白。”  
“说的在理，”Hank赞同，然后再也没有提起这个话题。  
  
几天之后，他们正在餐厅里快吃完午饭的时候，Logan冲下楼梯宣布飞船距离内层区域只有几天的路程了。“Wade不知道他该朝内区飞多远，鉴于我们一般人都是被通缉的逃犯，包括他自己，所以我们得开始想象怎么把你们其余人送回科瑞利亚。”  
“等等，他还留着那艘我和Erik从舰艇上偷的海盗飞船吗？”Charles突然产生一个念头。他希望Wade还没把它丢掉。它还有机会给IF一个跟踪宁静号的机会，要是Shaw和Essex没有注意到Charles朝着宁静号外壳发射的归航装置。  
  
“应该还在下面，”Logan耸耸肩回答，“Wade喜欢收集垃圾。”  
“如果还能飞的话，我们可以用那个回科瑞利亚，要是Wade愿意把我们带到最近距离的话，”Charles说，“我已经知道该怎么驾驶。”  
“你在那玩意里出现，IF就会把你从天上打飞，Chuck。”  
“的确一眼看上去就是海盗，”Erik赞同地皱起了眉头。  
  
“如果我播送SOS信息并且公开在所有频率就不会，”Charles淡淡地说。“至少他们会打开通讯系统问我是谁，我想要什么。他们只需要看我一眼，而且我还知道正确的密码。他们不会把我们打下来的。”  
“这能够让我们免得去找人借给Wade一艘飞船，”Logan点头说道，“我会告诉他，看看他怎么想。然后再让Alex和Darwin去检查一下那台战斗机，等他们有空把舌头从对方嘴里弄出来之后。”  
  
Angel笑了，传出一阵阵放松和激动的情绪。“还有不到两个星期我们就能回家了。”  
Charles也微笑起来，尽管他在桌子下面捏了捏Erik的手。“你回去之后的第一件事？”  
“喝点又热又美味的科瑞利亚汤，然后在我自己床上睡一个星期。你呢？”  
Charles不假思索地回答，“去看我的妹妹，她的孩子。”他笑了一声。“然后去大骂派我参加这个任务的联络员。”  
  
Moira一定抱歉得要死，他知道。她或许还会给他几天假期，在他接受永无休止的调查，报告，官方采访，和毫无疑问必须的心理评估之前。他在那之后将会需要一大堆治疗，毋庸置疑。IF指挥部绝对会让他接受起码好几周的精神治疗。但一想到向陌生人袒露心声，向从未经历过这一切的人 **解释** 那艘船上发生了什么——太令他望而却步了。他根本不知道从何处开始。  
  
午饭之后，Charles在桌旁逗留，其他人都离去执行各种任务。Wade并不真的需要人手——他通常都是孤身一人驾驶飞船,Charles永远搞不明白他是怎么做到的——但大家都喜欢起些作用。至少他们能为这个把他们救出地狱的男人做点什么。和往常一般，Erik跟着他，在大家走光之后仍然坐在那儿。  
  
Charles问，“你会做什么呢，在……之后？”  
Erik挠了挠他姜红色的胡茬。现在长得浓密多了，几乎形成了胡髭。Charles其实挺喜欢的，喜欢它摩擦过皮肤的触感。他真希望自己有更多时间享受它。  
  
“我不知道，”长久的停顿之后Erik回答，“Logan和Anna Marie想好了一个目的地。我大概会跟着。到那才考虑该干什么。”  
Charles缓缓转动着手中的茶杯。“等我回去之后，我要调查奥密克戎事件。”  
Erik惊讶地望他一眼。“Charles——”  
“肯定有证据可以证明你无罪，”Charles坚定地说下去。“你不能和我一起回去的唯一原因就是你身上背负着极重的罪名。但如果我能找到——”  
  
“Charles，”Erik又说了一次，这次带着无尽的喜爱，但也有着温柔的拒绝。“还记得你说过你需要空间吗？”  
“是。”  
“那么，我也需要。我已经差不多七年没见过监狱以外的世界。我需要……到处看看。”Erik耸耸肩。“看看外面的世界。”  
“我理解。”Charles是真心实意的：群星的魅力几乎能够吸引每个人，在他们生命中的某个阶段。显然没有什么能够比拟自由翱翔在浩渺宇宙中的感觉。  
“我爱你，”Erik说。他现在经常说了，好像他永不厌倦地提醒Charles，在每次有机会的时候。“但……”  
“我知道，”Charles把手伸到桌子下又捏了捏他的手。“没关系的。”  
  
Erik挪到了他的身边，轻轻地握紧了手。Charles教过他一些关于思维交流的基本方式，于是Erik的思想开始触碰他的，模糊了他们中间的界限，让他们能够真正沉浸于彼此的陪伴之中一会儿。“看看我们俩多么成熟啊，”Erik低语着闭上眼睛。“尽管我们想要的是完全不同的东西。”  
“没理由不这么做，”Charles轻柔地回答，依偎在他的怀里。他们此刻拥有这样的奢侈，能够决定怎样、合适相聚，任由自己的决定，而没有Shaw的威胁。“而且我知道。” **你会回来的，对吧？**  
  
“是的，”Erik回答出声。“如果你还想要我的话。” **我想要回到你身边，总有一天。去看看你是否安好。但如果那时候……你并不是一定得想要。** 通过他们连接的大脑，Charles能感觉到尽管Erik承认之时痛苦不堪，他仍然是真心实意的。 **当我说我会放你走的时候，我是真心的。你对我没有任何责任。  
** “那是由我决定的，”Charles说，“不是你，或是别人。”  
Erik轻声发笑，他的思绪带着温暖的爱意抚摸着Charles的头脑。“你说得再有理不过了。”  
  
“我爱你，”Charles说，因为那像是他唯一该说的话，就好象他对于Erik的感情永远都是栖息在他心底、回荡在他们脑中的爱意。但尽管他很想，Charles也不能开口说他未来会是什么感觉，随着时间的流逝，长久的分离让他们彼此都变得冷静，但此刻，这就足够了。  
“是的,”Erik轻声赞同，因为他们的联结，他完全知道Charles在想什么。他们侧过头亲吻，缓慢而甜蜜。 **这就足够了。**  
  


**

  
  
在Wade飞船上的最后几天变得模糊一片。Charles和Erik在舰桥上一同看着传感器显示他们已正式将外层空间抛在了身后，进入了内层区域。第二天下午Darwin和Alex报告说那艘海盗的战斗飞船仍能使用，然后Wade同意把他们送到内层区域的深处，距离科瑞利亚只有两天路程的地方。剩余的日子转瞬间过去了，很快就到了他们在Wade飞船上的最后一夜。  
  
几个月来Charles一直都热切企盼着回到家中，而如今这时机真的到来了，他们的旅程走到了尾声，却感觉如此突然。他心中仍然确凿无疑地想要回家——他几乎可以感觉到Raven再次依偎在他怀抱中的触感，想象她熟悉的蓝色身体贴着自己——但当他和Erik最后一次同床共枕之时，Charles仍旧充满了一种寂静的忧伤。  
  
他失去Erik之后该怎么办呢？他该怎样在深夜入眠？之前把所有注意力都投放在Erik身上、沉浸于Erik的陪伴使得Charles得以不去想宁静号上所遭受的种种，他知道等他独自入睡的时候，那些记忆又会一下子向他袭来。也许等他归去之后，他要接受数小时甚至长达数天的情况汇报，那只会令他挖掘出更糟糕的回忆，让一切变得更加清晰。他现在正在逐渐变好，就好象坐在一艘小船上，于广阔的深海上漂浮，但海浪将会变得更加汹涌、他能够感觉到自己的小船将要破裂渗水。  
  
Charles不想被淹没。  
  
“你拥有我所见过最坚强的心灵，”他俩在被单下相依相偎，Erik轻声对他说道，“而且噩梦已经过去了。你会熬过去的。你会恢复的。”  
“总有一天，”Charles静静地开口，紧贴着Erik的胸口。他很累，但并不想睡觉，因为他和Erik就只剩最后几个小时。  
  
Erik似乎也是同样的想法，他往床尾挪动了一点儿，让他俩得以视线平齐，然后倾身向前吻了Charles，一个轻柔而单纯的吻。在Wade的飞船上同床的每一晚他俩都衣着整齐，今晚也不例外，而此刻Erik的双手缓缓地探进Charles上衣的下摆抚摸他的后背，冰冷的手指让Charles温热的肌肤不禁颤栗。Charles自己的手也伸入了Erik的上衣之内，沿着他已无比熟悉的、布满伤痕的皮肤往上逡巡，停在了他的心脏上方，感受着强烈而平稳的心跳。  
  
Erik也颤抖起来，把Charles抱得更近一些，一条腿搭在了Charles的上面。“所以等到他们调查完你在宁静号上的经历之后，”他问，在轻柔的亲吻间隙，仍能使Charles喘不过气来，“然后呢？”  
“我还没怎么想过，”Charles承认。关于回家的思绪一直围绕着重见他的妹妹和她的孩子。“指挥部大概会让我停飞一阵子，就算他们没有，我也会主动要求暂时休息的。”  
“计划最终回归吗？”  
“我热爱宇宙，”Charles轻声回答。“我喜爱当飞行员。我爱星空。但现在我不知道了。”他曾经迷恋在飞船舰桥上穿越太空，似乎无边无垠的自由，但如今他渴望感受青草，感受阳光的热度照在他的脸颊。他想要呼吸新鲜空气，而不是宇宙飞船中干燥的、循环的氧气，他还想要感受微风吹拂他的衣角和发丝。他想要一座星球上开阔，宽广的空间，而不是飞船的封闭环境，不管那飞船有多大。  
  
宇宙曾意味着自由。现在他只能想到被囚禁，以及无助的恐惧。Charles痛恨Shaw毁了他曾最爱的事物，但事已至此。在Wade的飞船上度过的最初几天，当Erik还试图回避他给他隐私之时，Charles有好几次发觉自己只要一个人走在飞船内就会感到无比紧张、直到焦虑的程度，就好像他身体的一部分仍然以为每个角落、每扇门后都会藏着囚犯，准备袭击他一般。没人会愿意接受一个惊恐而偏执的飞行员。  
  
Shaw从未真正用性器侵犯过Charles，然而他留下的伤害却比Charles意识到的更加持久。他抵着Erik身体的双手挫败地捏成了拳，胸中充满了苦涩的怒意。他不想成为某种受伤的，被毁坏的东西，被宁静号上发生的悲剧永远地定义，身体上抑或精神上。  
  
“一点一点来，Charles，”Erik吐出一口气，聆听着两人之间围绕的情绪，手指轻轻地在Charles的后背打着圈儿抚摸。“你不可能一下子就变好。”  
“也许我想这样，”Charles回答，知道这样显得又幼稚又天真。他叹了口气，胸中的紧绷感消散了少许。“我总可以在军校里担当教职。Moira以前老是半真半假地劝我那么做，因为这样我就能在母星上待久一些。我觉得她只是想要向我倾诉她约会的那些破事。上帝，Moira。”他短促地笑出声，“还好她现任男朋友的进展特别慢，不然我都要担心我会不会错过她的婚礼了。”  
“也许你可以开始为她计划一个，”Erik轻快地调笑，尽管当Charles试图仔细感知他的情绪时，他轻柔地推拒了Charles，留下半是甜蜜半是苦涩的余韵。“那能让你忙一些。”  
  
“她不会希望我搀和进去的，”Charles说着，再次轻笑起来。他往前轻轻地吻了Erik一下，让他知道自己并没有因为他温柔的拒绝而不开心。“她觉得我对于颜色的品味糟糕透了。我还是准备全身心投入别的地方，当全世界最棒的保姆。”  
“Charles叔叔，”Erik沉思着说，听上去被这个念头逗乐了。“你还不知道是个男孩还是女孩呢。”  
“一无所知。”  
“跟你赌是个女孩儿。”  
“我才不要用我妹妹的小孩来打赌，”Charles嗤之以鼻，看到Erik在黑暗中的露齿大笑也忍不住笑出声来。他向前品尝它，让他们的嘴唇紧紧相贴了好几分钟，在被单下发出温暖而濡湿的声响。Erik浑身散发出满足感，双手持续不断地探索着Charles的每一寸肌肤，而Charles自己也抬起双手越过Erik的锁骨和肩膀环上了Erik的脖颈，把他的上衣扯得几乎荒谬地高。  
  
Erik笑出声，震颤感同时以精神和肉体的层面传递到Charles身上，他们相互联结的头脑中闪过一阵明亮的星火，伴随着温暖和喜爱的情绪在飞扬。“来，让我——”他稍稍松开了Charles，只是完全脱掉了上衣，把它塞进枕头下面之后双手立即回到了Charles的后背。“这样可以吗？”  
“我也要，”Charles说，然后让Erik轻轻地帮他从头顶脱掉衣服，和Erik的上衣挤在了一出。如今他们赤裸地贴着对方，尽管他们都还穿着长裤，Erik传达出一阵虽然激动但仍小心抑制住的欢愉，因为能够像这样抱着Charles。  
  
“这样就好，Charles，”当Erik感觉到Charles无法完全平息的细微不自在之后，轻声地安抚他，“我们不需要再做别的。”  
“我想要，”Charles诚实地说。他想要Erik。他整个月都在渴望他，当他们每夜相拥入睡时都处于诱惑的边缘。  
但每一次他都退缩了，因为他真的 **厌倦** 了性，而且他不知道如果此时他们尝试做的话会怎么样，就算他们在这里是安全的，在远离Shaw的数百万光年之外。他最担心的事情之一，就是假如他和Erik试图做爱的话，他就会回想起躺在Shaw床上的那一刻，Kevin被Shaw残暴地压在他的身上，Shaw一边侵犯这名新兵一边掐着Charles的喉咙、将他的生命一点一点剥夺。这是他目前为止最常做的噩梦，Charles害怕这会玷污他和Erik之间的关系。一想到这种可能性就足以浇灭Charles的任何欲火，即使这会使他失望挫败也是枉然。  
  
“我想要你，”Charles低语，嘴唇轻擦着Erik的颈侧，“但我需要时间。”他需要远离宁静号上度过的最后几日，尽管比起之前在宁静号上的时光显得那么短、却比所有事情加起来更加可怕。  
Erik没有马上回答，只是朝Charles传递了一阵冷静和安宁的情绪，安抚Charles懊恼的心情。他也想要Charles，也不怕向Charles展示出来，但他也想让他知道，他真的不因为不得不忍受而烦扰。“只有你想要的情况下，我才会想要，”他说，“而且只要你还有一丝一毫的不自在，我都绝不会再跟你上床，Charles。”  
  
 _ **不要伤害他不要伤害他不要伤害他**_ ，曾是Erik在他俩第一次性交之时唯一的念头，而如今也是一样，Erik的头脑毫无遮蔽毫无保留地让Charles看得清楚，没有一丝谎言或是虚假。Charles倾身向前，吻住他的嘴唇，缓慢而放松，尽管彼此充满了不可否认的渴望，两人却并没有任何急躁的更进一步行动，Erik没有强迫Charles给他更多。  
  
他们在被单下亲热，就像刚刚尝试初吻奥妙的青少年，而且仍然感觉兴奋不已，尽管Charles知道本不应如此。他与Erik完全相融，心灵和身体一起，随着飞船最后一夜的继续飞驰，把其余的一切都抛在脑后，尤其是，这美好也将走向终点的事实。


	14. Chapter 14

早晨他们一同跳过了早餐，为了让两人独处的时间再长一些，但最终，就连Erik都不得不承认该离开了。Charles感觉很是怪异，重新穿上衬衫、套上靴子，准备出发——他没有任何行李需要打包，也没必要带换洗衣服因为它们本不属于他，而且他很快就会回家了。  
  
“快好了，”当他们走上舰桥时Logan说道。  
导航屏幕的一角闪动着IZ-12星球的光标。Wade坐在驾驶座上，用脚顶着操纵杆。这天早晨他头上罩着半只西瓜皮，一些果汁仍在低落。Charles明智地决定不对此发问。  
“Hank，Angel和Darwin呢？”他转而问道。  
  
Anna Marie正坐在副驾驶座上，回答说，“他们就来。你的海盗飞船已经加满燃料，等我们找到安全地带为你打开舱门，就能立即出发。”  
“你确定IF不会把你击落？”Erik低语，他的手搭在Charles的后背。在宁静号上的时候，Charles从未料想到Erik有多么喜欢——甚至是渴求——肉体的接触。现在Erik几乎在拼命汲取他们仅剩的时光，总是以各种方式触碰着他，总是和他保持联结。  
  
“我确定，”Charles证实。IF军方每六个月会定期更改通行密码，但如果旧的密码正确的话他们也能认出。再说，毫无疑问他们对于宁静号的任何信息都不会放过，所以他们绝不会把自称为幸存者乘坐的飞船打下来。  
几分钟之后，Angel到了，肩上挂着一只小包。Hank紧跟在他身后，手中提着自己的医疗箱。两人看上去都好了无数倍；在Wade的飞船上度过的寥寥数周，大家的恢复简直是奇迹。Hank的毛毛仔细梳理过，衣服也干净整洁。Angel也把头发剪短成新的发式，颧骨也不再那么突兀，手臂不再瘦骨嶙峋。  
Charles自己也长胖了些，也曾在脑中不止一次听到Erik思考这件事。他能感到Erik的双手沿着他的腹部和腰侧向下抚摸，好像在赞赏所有增加的分量一般。他也注意到Erik终于不会轻易地数出Charles的每根肋骨之后心生的快慰。  
  
Erik近来也变得没那么憔悴，但依然身形刚劲如铁，只是不再消瘦了。这使得跟他同床共枕时更加舒服，Charles希望自己有更多时间看到Erik的身材再结实些的样子。看上去这个月他在这艘船上所做的事情就是：乞求更多时间。  
  
“还要多久？”Hank问。“我已经让Kevin坐进了海盗飞船里，但不希望他等太长时间。”  
“二十分钟，”Wade回答，“除非西瓜干了。那就六十吧。”  
  
再过二十分钟他和Erik就将告别。Charles拉住了Erik的手，用力地捏紧了它。  
终于提多斯九号进入了他们的视野，一颗小而荒凉的星球，没有住民，也没有生命迹象。Wade准备跟着它的轨道行驶，让行星挡住他们的飞船防止任何漂浮的监视器。  
  
“向着星辰大海！”Wade大叫，他们以稳定的速率沿着星轨飞驰，他一下子冲出了座位、头上的西瓜头盔都摔到了地板上。他似乎完全不在意，只是冲出舰桥的大门跑进了走廊，显然打算让大家都跟着他出去。  
“你真幸运要离开这艘飞船了，”Erik咕哝，“我还要跟这疯子困在一起不知道多久。”  
  
这是个蹩脚的笑话，但他们俩还是都露出了微笑。他们在众人的陪伴下走了出去，没有放开彼此的手，当Wade跳进海盗飞船里开始启动系统时也没有。现在终于到了回家的时候，每一分一秒的流逝都是折磨。Erik紧紧地攥着他的手，令Charles感觉指尖都发麻了。然而，他只希冀Erik握得更紧一些。  
  
“注意安全，”Erik轻声开口，把Charles的身体转过去，两人面对着面。其他人对于Charles来说都被吸入了真空；他所有的注意力都集中在Erik的脸上，Erik的双手，Erik犀利而美丽的头脑，Erik， **Erik，Erik** 。他想要记得有关他的一切，从他嘴唇上最浅的伤痕，到他思绪中最深不可测，最难以捉摸的部分。他想要把Erik铭刻进记忆，和他永不分离。  
  
“你也是，”他回答，捏了捏Erik的手腕。“我之前说过，我会去调查奥密克戎事件，我会找到方法来帮你脱罪，Erik。等到那时候……”  
“我会去找你，”Erik许诺，“你不必等我但是——”  
Charles将他拉低、吻住了他，直到彼此不能呼吸头晕目眩才放开，直到他确信自己记住了Erik味道的每一丝细节。“别犯傻了，我会等你。只是别太久了，好吗？我其实很没耐心。”  
Erik微笑起来。“好的。”  
  
舱门打开了，Darwin和Alex，掉队的最后两个人走了进来。“你来了，”Hank开口，“快点，我们就要出发了。”  
Darwin有些局促不安地笑了。“事实上……”  
Charles意识到，他的心灵，充满了冷静和决心。没有痛苦，没有别离的忧伤，没有苦乐参半的哀愁。立刻他就明白了Darwin的决定。  
“我要留下，”Darwin说。  
  
Hank瞪着他。“留下？什么，留在这艘船上？”  
“也不一定。我是说，我要留在Alex身边。”Darwin用胳膊搂上了Alex的肩膀将他拉近，Alex欢喜地朝他露出笑容。“不管他去哪。”  
“你不能——”Hank仓促地说。“他是个罪犯。你会被当成叛徒——永远无法回去了！”  
  
“没人会知道我发生了什么事，”Darwin说。“他们只会以为我死在宁静号上了。你们可以这么告诉IF军方。”  
“你确定吗？”Charles皱着眉头问。  
“我已经想了好几个星期。你，Angel和Hank——你们在科瑞利亚都有原本的生活。可以回到家人啊，朋友的身边。但没有人会在意我去了哪里。我没有理由回去。”  
  
有短暂的，不冷静的一秒，Charles简直嫉妒他，嫉妒他无牵无挂，坚决果断。 **我也要留下** ，他本可以这么说。 **向Raven问好，告诉大家我死了。** 这样可以非常容易地留在Erik身边。和Erik携手终老。在宁静号上他就做好准备要和Erik死在一起，而如今没有了死亡的威胁，本应该更容易。  
电光石火间，他来回思索着这个念头。当他瞥向Erik的时候，Erik也在回望着他，眼中混乱的情绪在闪动。 **留下** ，他的心在说。 **看见没？他能做到，你也可以，留在我身边，Charles，留在我身边，别走，别走。** 但与此同时，他们彼此都深知这么做，Charles一定会后悔。  
  
Erik将Charles的手举到唇边，亲吻了他的指节。然后松开了手。  
  
“好吧，”Charles的喉咙有些哽咽，“那么我们该走了。”  
  
大家都开始相互拥抱起来。Anna Marie把Charles搂得喘不过气，而Logan拍了拍他的后背。Angel和Darwin在交谈，Erik和Alex在一旁简短地交流，也许是在商量Charles一行人离开之后他们的计划。  
“我会想你的，哥们，”Darwin来到他的面前说。“没有你我们都不可能活着逃出来。”  
Charles紧紧地拥抱了他。“注意安全。等我回去之后你有什么人要我带话的吗？朋友？”  
Darwin摇了摇头。“我所需要的一切都在这里了。”  
  
他们分开之后Hank也去跟Darwin道别。“哟，Charlie Boy，”Wade从他们中间插了进来。“你走之前我得教你握手。”  
Charles不解地看着他。“什么握手？”  
Wade把Charles的脸捧了起来，骤然一副严肃的样子。“专心。直视着我，看我的眼睛。对就是这样，不要碰。手放下。把手搁在身体两侧，查查。很好。现在，想象你是一条面包。”  
“什么？”  
“一条面包。”Wade凑上前，眯起了眼睛。Charles直愣愣地盯着他，然后，Wade迅雷不及掩耳地舔了一口Charles的鼻尖然后跑开了。“搞定！”  
Charles永远都不会理解这个男人。但他无法否认自己有点欣赏他，甚至还会有点想念他。  
  
只剩下Erik了。Hank和Angel走向飞船之后，Charles最后一次转身面向他。Erik把手伸进口袋里，抓住Charles的手，把一个小而硬的物件塞了进去。Charles摊开手指之后，发现一枚精致的皇后棋子躺在他的掌心，金属闪闪发光。  
“留做纪念，”Erik开口，然后轻轻地在他们两人才能听见的脑海中补充道， **也许有一天我会给你做一整套。  
** “我等着，”Charles回答，他的声音有些颤抖，然后他们交换了最后一次亲吻，太过短暂了——然后他转过身，拖着微微战栗的双腿跟着Angel和Hank走进了通道。  
  
他仍然和Erik的头脑保持着联结，因此他听见Logan对Erik说，“你会让那孩子心碎的。”  
“不，”他听到Erik的回应，他的思绪比语言稍快一瞬，带着安静的决心，“我会回到他的身边，做正确的事。总有一天。”  
  
Charles不得不收回一点能力，减弱他们的连接，防止Erik被他自己绝望的爱意所淹没。他踏入了驾驶舱，在身后合上了舱门，密封增压的座舱咝咝作响着将他们锁在了里面。  
Angel在小小的舰桥上等待着他，鉴于Darwin不来、Hank要照顾Kevin，她成为了他的副手。Wade已经打开了所有的系统正常运行，所以Charles要做的是只是等待起飞指令，通过前窗看着Erik，Logan，Anna Marie，Alex和Darwin退了出去，让Wade可以打开隔板、通往外太空。  
  
“嘿，”Angel轻声开口，当Charles看着舱门合上，阻挡了他看Erik的最后一眼之时，“我们回家吧。”  
“好，”Charles回应，一只手抚上了装着那枚金属棋子的口袋，“是时候了。”  
  
“红灯！”Wade从打开的通讯频道向他们大喊。  
“随时待命，Wade，”Charles回复，最后一次检查监视屏。这更像是个习惯而非必要的举动，因为Darwin和Alex昨晚已经事无巨细地进行了检查，但Charles喜欢自己确认一切正常。  
“所有系统正常，”Angel报告，然后笑出了声，“我一直想说这话。”  
  
Charles挤出一丝微笑。她的好心情有感染力，尽管他腹中有着沉重的忧愁，他的其余部分仍都激动地快要飘起来；这么久之后，他们终于回家了。终于成真了。  
  
“绿灯！”Wade尖叫，他们身后的分隔门伴随着巨响打开了。  
Charles打开了两侧的小型推进器，指挥Angel保持速度稳定、不至于撞上墙壁，一边自己操控着主推进器，朝后扳动使他们从Wade的飞船内部退出去。等他们穿过舱门之后，Angel切断了侧推进器的能源，而Charles继续拉动主操纵杆，让飞船缓缓倒退着从Wade的飞船中滑向外太空。  
  
“都好了，Wade，”Charles说，“谢谢你载我们一程。”  
“是我的荣幸和福分，”Wade庄严地回答，“记得要对有蹼的朋友好些哦。”频道切断了。  
  
Charles拉起星图，快速设立了通往科瑞利亚的航线。只花了一秒钟；回家只需直线行驶，剩余的路上没有任何阻碍。他转动主推进器的方向，整艘飞船随着加大的能量而蜂鸣起来。她也许不是太空中最漂亮的舰艇，但她能够很好地达成任务。  
最后一次，Charles的思绪回到Wade的飞船上寻找Erik。他们的飞船已经相隔数里，距离令他的能力绷紧，不习惯在这么多月的封锁之后施展得如此遥远。但他还是最后一次滑过了Erik敏锐的，鲜明的思绪，并且感觉到他立即亮了起来。  
  
“Angel，”Charles开口命令，一边将 **我爱你，我爱你** 印进Erik的脑海，伴随着亲吻的触感，“按下去。”  
“没问题，帅哥，”Angel快乐地说，一下子把能量阀推到了最大。  
  
飞船的引擎轰鸣起来，舰艇如箭一般射了出去，从提多斯九号朝着科瑞利亚进发。Charles尽可能久地用力攀附着Erik的思绪，直到距离将他们生生扯开，形成难以逾越的鸿沟。随后Charles的脑中空无一物，只有寂静，尽管Hank，Angel和Kevin的思想还围绕在他身边，他仍感觉孤身一人，如同遥远的星辰一般孤独。  
  
即便如此，Charles仍能感觉到Erik在他唇上留下的吻。  
  
  


  
**

  
  
  
之后的夜间轮班时间,Charles让Angel去休息，他可以自己负责监视。Angel很高兴离开，一整天宁静而无波的飞行是很累的。Charles一直让飞船避开繁忙的航线，不想让这艘一眼就能看出的海盗船造成任何不必要的麻烦。良久之后，Hank来到了舰桥上陪伴他。  
他正窝在椅子里，突然舰桥的大门打开了，Charles难以抑制地下意识紧张起来，僵直了身体、神经高度警觉起来，直到Hank在他身旁的副手座位坐下。Charles感觉自己有点傻气，放松了下来，但仍然无法完全忽视自己剧烈的心跳。  
  
“你没必要一直待在这，你知道的，”Hank自然地、甚至是随意地开口，向后倚在椅背上，把脚搁在操控台的边缘。“有自动飞行系统可以让我们平稳飞行几小时，如果你想要休息的话。”  
“我不累，”Charles说谎。他其实筋疲力尽。他觉得等平安回到科瑞利亚之后他可以睡上一整年，但与此同时，他又一点也不期待入睡。他知道等待着他的梦魇会是什么。  
  
没有Erik的怀抱，一人面对，实在是可怖得难以忍受。  
  
“好吧，如果你想离开舰桥也行的，”Hank说，“你又不是被锁在这里，像在宁静号上一样。”  
“我知道。”但实际上，这感觉 **真的很** 奇怪，想到他能够自由地起身，想去哪就去哪，不需要待在原处等待别人的命令。他在Wade的飞船上也可以随意行动，但他并没有意识到什么不同，因为Erik一直陪伴着他，就像在宁静号时一样。Charles此刻不想对这一点思考太多。“Kevin怎么样？”  
  
“挺冷静，”Hank回答，“这很好。我认为他已经知道了我们都不会伤害他。但，我还是等不及把他送进真正的医院，让他接受正式的治疗。”  
“是的，”Charles赞同地说，感到如释重负。随着时间，这个新兵会变好的，如果他可以，那么Charles也能。或许等他感受到不同的重力，他的世界会再度回到正常，回到原点。  
抑或他根本不想回到原点。  
  
“我还是很惊讶Armando留下了，”几分钟的沉默之后Hank开口说道。  
“我并不惊讶，”Charles说，但他的声音里没有反驳之意。“又不是说他们俩只能永远漂泊在宇宙中。核心区域内仍有许多星球可以让他们定居下来，开始生活。”  
  
“没错。”Hank承认。他再度沉默了片刻，Charles不需要窥探他的头脑都知道Hank在犹豫想问的东西。“所以你为什么不留下？我是说，你本可以和Erik一起走。总有能在IF监视之外方法联系上你妹妹，这样她就能知道你还活着。”  
  
Charles露出苦涩的微笑，因为这位医生终于还是没憋住问出了这个问题，但微笑转瞬即逝。他差一点就想委婉地对Hank说这真的不关他的事，但还是忍住了。在过去的一个月里，他太过害怕承认、即便对Erik也是一样，不愿思考过深，但此刻他也许可以说出口了。  
“除了想要亲眼见到我的妹妹，”他缓缓地开口，“我猜我也想要确定。”  
“确定你可以离开Erik，如果你有机会的话？”Hank试探地问。  
  
“差不多吧，”Charles回答。感觉应该比那更复杂，但这是基础的事实。“我爱他。但我需要知道，这爱是真实的。”他用力攥住了手中的棋子，自从Angel离开舰桥之后他就从口袋里拿出来一直捏在手中。“我感觉是的。”  
“Charles，”Hank和善地说，“我知道一直在这件事上让你挺难过的，但以我的身份我也没法跟你说其他的话。然而，如果你的感觉是这样，那么它一定是真实的。一点点的分离只会让感情更加深厚。”  
  
“没错，”Charles表示赞同。他会再见到Erik的。那时候，他们都将变得更好，更有活力，治愈了创伤，并且拥有自由。然后他们可将一切交予缘分。“一定会的。”  
  
  


**

  
第二天一早，IF的巡逻飞船拦截了他们，令人筋疲力尽的二十分钟身份确认之后，他被迅速送到了医务站，直到这时他才确切意识到过去几个月的遭遇给他造成了怎样的影响。在那之后，一切都化成了模糊一片，三录仪的蜂鸣，护士试图检查他的体征，医生不断地问他问题，各种注射器刺痛着他的手臂，还有一张他一躺上去就立即失去意识的医疗床。  
  
当他苏醒的时候，Flatcher司令向他传来了通讯请求，他被允许坐在床上接受视频。他花了半小时描述宁静号上发生的一切，直到他的主治医生——以及司令——都告诉他需要休息了。然后他立即又陷入昏睡，几小时后再醒来，同一批护士忧心忡忡地检查着他，好像他差点没命似的。  
回科瑞利亚的旅程只有一天，在他来得及消化现实之前，他就到家了。当他们落地的时候，一列军官和医生在等待着他们，Charles刚刚呼吸了一口新鲜的、非循环的空气，就被径直拖到距离阿密阿里太空港最近的医院。显然在Wade的飞船上的一个月，他并没有像自己想象的那样长了多少肉；医护人员先是让他直接先补充了不少能量，注射了让人头晕的药物之后，才允许那些不耐烦的IF官员跟他交谈。  
  
Moira是第一个进入他私人病房的人，她的脸憔悴而苍白。“哦Charles，”她在他病床的床脚停下了，听上去糟糕极了，“我真的很抱歉。”  
她犹豫不决地站在原地，显然不确定自己是否受欢迎。当他无言地张开双臂之后，她才松了一口气，俯身紧紧地抱住了他，几乎把他箍得发疼。  
  
“我真高兴你没事，”她轻声说，“当我听说宁静号失踪了之后……人人都以为你死了，你消失了那么久。我还以为是我害死了你。”  
“我还好，”他回答，尽管他感觉并非如此。“我只是很高兴回家了。”  
等她收回手之后，眼中充满了泪水。她在他的床边坐下，拉着他的胳膊问道，“你感觉怎么样？医生刚才在外面跟我们谈话，说你看上去很衰弱，但只要花时间，医院会把你治好的。”  
  
他感觉怎样？根本没有任何语言能形容他胸中激荡的无言情感。他疲惫不堪。他真的很高兴能够回家，得到真正的安全。他很兴奋能够见到Raven和Irene，同时又对即将到来的漫长调查感觉紧张不已。他闭上双眼，有时候仍然会看到Shaw的面容。他依然能感觉到Erik最后的吻灼烧着他的嘴唇。  
一座医院治不了他。他不知道什么才可以。  
  
“我没事，”但他还是这么说。总比承认其他事情要好。  
“有一些官员想要跟你谈谈，”Moira开口，“我相信你预料到了。但我说服他们再推迟几分钟。”  
Charles挤出一个虚弱的微笑。“谢了。”  
Moira以灿烂些的微笑作为回应。“我猜你也许想要见见你的外甥。”  
  
“我的……”Charles的心脏跳到了喉咙口。“他们……”  
“让我去接他们，马上就回来，”Moira说着，从床边起身，再度出门进了走廊。Charles继续在位置上坐了一会儿，深呼吸，试图让自己保持镇静。  
  
然后门再度打开了，Charles的眼睛立即湿润起来，看着他的妹妹冲了进来，实实在在地撞进了他的怀抱。“要是你不回来我就杀了你，”她气呼呼地说，把他抱得喘不过气来。“我已经准备自己去追杀你到天涯海角，你明知道我有多讨厌太空的。”  
“我知道，”他哽咽着开口。“我也想你。我很想你。”  
  
她甚至没有费事去隐藏眼泪，这足以说明她激动的情绪，因为通常Raven都痛恨在别人面前哭。他抚摸她的头发，深深呼吸她的气息，把脸埋在她蓝色皮肤的肩头，希望她不会感觉到自己颤抖得有多么厉害。  
过了一会儿，一道轻柔的，毫无疑问是婴儿的咿呀声让他俩松开了怀抱。Charles费力地眨去眼中的泪水，看见Irene站在床脚，一个微笑的，蓝色皮肤的小男孩在她怀中扭动。他穿着一身亮黄色的连体衣，旧地球的鲸鱼图案游动在胸口，他绝对是Charles见过最美丽的小东西。  
  
“这是……”他晕乎乎地问。  
“他叫kurt，”Raven说着站起身，从Irene怀中接过儿子。“是个彻头彻尾的变种人。”  
“我能看出来，”Charles说，用一种近乎卑微的喜爱盯着Kurt尖尖的耳朵，细长的、像猫咪一样懒洋洋地前后拍打的蓝色尾巴。“我能……我能抱抱他么？”  
Raven欣然一笑。“当然可以。”  
  
Charles一生中只抱过一两次小孩，而且都惊恐万分怕摔着他们所以根本不觉得享受。但他需要拥抱Kurt，感受他在怀中的质感，低头望着他的脸，才知道他是真的。Kurt在母亲放开自己的时候轻哼了几声，但很轻易就在Charles怀里安稳下来，等到他抬起一只肉肉的小手摸上Charles的脸颊，Charles本就薄弱的防线一下子彻底崩溃了。  
“如果你哭的话，会把他也弄哭的，”Raven说，但她的声音也在颤抖。Charles在别的情况下一定会尴尬，但他觉得在经历了那么多痛苦之后，他值得抱着这个他一直以为永无机会见到的外甥、并且把自己哭成一团糟。  
  
  
Kurt开始发出不耐烦的声音，于是Charles把他交还给了Raven，后者谨慎地用袖子擦了擦眼泪之后抱起了孩子。当她逗弄Kurt使他再次露出笑容之后，Charles用双手抹了把眼睛试图平复抽噎的呼吸。这过程花了好几分钟，但他终究控制住了泪水，等到视线再次清晰以后，Irene走到了他的床边，握住了他的手。  
  
“欢迎回家，Charles，”她温暖人心地说，俯下身子亲吻他的脸颊。“我一直无法预知到你的状况，直到昨天。”  
昨天，是他终于下定决心要回家、走进那艘海盗飞船并把Erik抛在身后的时间，Charles意识到。“我很高兴回家，”他说，轻轻捏了下她的手。“我希望Raven没有对你不耐烦。”  
“要是有耐心的话她就不是Raven了，”Irene笑着说。Raven朝他们瞟了一眼，做了个鬼脸。“恐怕她把主要的怒火都发泄在了Moira身上。”  
  
“我有正当理由对她发火，Charles你知道的，”当Charles张嘴准备争辩时Raven平淡地说。他迅速环视周围发现Moira并没回到房间里，给了他们足够的隐私。“她知道我就快生小孩，一开始就不该安排你参加这次任务。”  
因为年少时两人之间的协定Charles不会窥探Raven脑中的想法，但他只需看着她抿紧的嘴唇就能明白她的倔强。“过来，Raven，”他开口，此刻无力与她争论。  
  
Raven走近，在床边坐下倚在他的身旁，让他搂住她的肩膀，Kurt安稳地睡在他俩之间。“别再让我经历这种事了，”她最终说道，声音轻柔，一边轻轻地摇晃着孩子。  
并没有回应她——她知道Charles在宁静号上遭受的一切都身不由己——Charles伸出另一只手，用一根手指在Kurt面前晃了晃，让他抓住自己。“他真的很漂亮，Raven。”  
  
“小心，他已经长了尖牙，”Raven看着Charles被咬后的皱眉大笑出声。她帮Charles小心翼翼地把手指从Kurt嘴巴里抽了出来。“他当然漂亮。他的好样貌都继承了妈妈。”  
“那我希望他的脾气是继承另一个妈妈，”Charles抬头看到Irene一笑，然后Raven撞了他一肘子。“我只是……”他沉默了一会儿，望着Kurt在Raven的怀抱里快乐地扭动。“在那艘船上我唯一挂念的事情就是回到你们仨身边。”  
  
“至少你现在到家了，”Raven用那种试图掩盖深层情感的欢快语气说。她吻了Charles的额角，一边阻止Kurt用尾巴缠住他的手腕。  
“Charles？”Moira满脸歉意地把脑袋探进病房。“长官们真的需要跟你谈谈，如果你准备好了的话。”  
Charles颌首。“我没问题，”他努力挤出一个勉强的微笑。  
  
“我们就在附近，”Raven向他许诺，离开床站了起来，抱着怀里的Kurt，而Irene捡起了Raven进门时丢在一边的婴儿包。“反正我也要去喂Kurt，但我们会等到你结束。”  
“到时候他就想吃晚饭了，”Irene面带微笑地说，背上包牵起了Raven的手。  
“那么我们给你带晚饭，”Raven说。“Irene会搞清楚你想吃什么。待会儿见，Charles。”  
  
“好吧，”Charles说，仍留恋她们的陪伴、尽管他知道在他进行情况汇报的时候她们是不得入内的，“待会儿见。”他忍住想要对Raven说爱她的冲动，知道这只能使她更难受。他们关系亲如手足，但鉴于他们成长的环境他们一直不会过于感性；然而此刻他却感到感情汹涌澎湃。  
根据Raven朝他投来的眼神，她完全明白他心中所想。“我们就在外面走廊里，”她安抚他，然后她和Irene、Kurt一同走出了病房，消失在视线之外。  
  
幸运的是Charles不必因为妹妹一家的离去而忧伤太久，因为联盟准将Lucas Bishop走进了房间，Charles目前的纠结是该不该下床立正。  
“稍息，”在Charles来得及决定之前Bishop就冷静地做出了指示，“你不需要因为我们这些人起来。欢迎回归，Xavier。”他与Charles握手，坚定而有力。  
“能回来真的很好，长官，”Charles不由自主地坐直了一点儿。他曾经见过这位官员一两次，所以很高兴能由一位算是熟悉的人来负责他的汇报。Bishop也是个变种人，因为吸收能量然后转移出去的能力而众所周知。  
想起了Shaw，Charles努力克制住战栗。  
  
“我希望这过程尽可能不正式，”Bishop说，把房间里的一张椅子拉到病床边坐了下来。“你看上去需要足够的休息，但指挥部想要得到答案。他们已经组织了一堆人去追踪宁静号，感谢你向我们提供的跟踪设备。恭喜你，你是个英雄。”他露出笑容。  
“谢谢，长官。”Charles感觉并不像一个英雄。他只是觉得太累了。  
  
Bishop朝他心知肚明地望了一眼。Charles出于尊重并未窥探他的任何想法，但毋庸置疑Bishop明白他的感受。“好吧，他们还在处理McCoy但接下来的安排是这样的。他们要问你的问题都是更加深入的，关于宁静号上发生的事情。你已经向Fletcher提供了基本的框架，现在我们需要细节。一切都会被记录，所以越坦白越好。”  
“长官……”Charles不确定地收住了话头。  
“我们不是在审判你，”Bishop说，“而且我认为我们都一致同意，倘若你在飞船上发生了任何犯罪行为都是身不由己。”  
“我并不是担心这个，”Charles坦承，仍然有些疑虑。“我愿意告知你们我记得的一切，”他缓缓地说。他痛恨心中涌起的羞耻感，好像令他觉得自己肮脏又堕落。他应该给自己的上级事无巨细地交代宁静号上发生的事情，但他只要一想到他们知道Shaw对他所作的事情之后会怎么看待他就感觉耻辱。“但有的事情……回忆起来很痛苦。”  
  
Bishop的眼神友善，这只使得他感觉更糟。“我会审核那些问题，Xavier，”他说，“如果有内容超出你的限度，就随时告诉我。”他意味深长地指了指自己的太阳穴。“我们将会专注于这场悲剧发生的核心事件，所以应该不会问太过私人的内容，但以防万一嘛。”  
“谢谢你，长官，”Charles如释重负。“我很感激。”  
“你将会被安排一系列的心理治疗。标准流程，你知道的。但鉴于我们并不会调查你，治疗过程将会保保证隐私。”  
  
走廊里传来一阵骚动，喧嚣流入了病房，随后房门打开，一队即将见证Charles汇报过程的高级军官走了进来。他们一共六人，手拿着一次性咖啡杯各自或站或坐，令房间显得拥挤。Charles感到一阵不自在，因为自己坐在床上只穿着薄薄的病号服，而全部七位官员都穿着整齐的制服打量着他。  
  
然而Bishop给了他鼓励的一笑，冷静而自如地坐在了椅子上。也许这不会像Charles预想的那么正式，Charles心想着深吸一口气，绷紧的肩膀也放松了。跟他经历的遭遇相比，这根本不值一提。  
“好吧，女士们先生们，”Bishop开口，“可以开始了吗？”  
  


  
**

  
  
  
Charles在医院里住了七天。到出院的时候，他被严格命令要随时监控自己的健康，一有不适立即通知。他被给予了一盒各种各样的药物，分别作用于他难以入睡、难以忍痛和难以进食的情况。在那之后，他们签署了出院协议，将他交予Raven的手中。  
  
开车回家的路上，她若无其事地开口，“如果你不想呆在自己家里——你懂的，一个人——你随时都可以来跟我们住。总有人在家，而且Irene和我都会很乐意的。”  
他装作不屑。“你只是想要人帮你带小孩。”  
“别无中生有了，”她翻了个白眼，但忍不住微笑起来，这是好兆头；她终于能够在他身边放松下来。她每天都去医院看他，但总是呆不久，为了让他得以休息。她在他身边总是声音轻柔小心，好像怕自己声音一大会惹他不开心似的。谁知道——也许他的确如此，毕竟如今拥有一大堆怪癖。响亮的声音会令他瑟缩；身体接触也使他紧张。他无法在黑暗的房间内入睡。门没关上也无法入睡。即便是走廊上的脚步声都让他惊慌失措。说到底，要是Raven朝他大叫会让他害怕的话，他也不会惊讶。  
  
但他受够了被当做脆弱的玻璃一样对待。他向来不习惯被人照顾，他只希望大家假装他只是从一场漫长的飞行任务回到家，一切都无比正常。只有这样他才能再次恢复正常。  
因此他说道，“谢了，但我想要回家。”他不知道自己真正到家之后会怎么办，但不想花费时间在Raven的家中……胡思乱想。  
  
“如果你确定的话，”她仍然将信将疑。  
“我确定。”  
“好吧。但你知道，大门永远向你敞开。”  
他露出微笑，或者试着这么做了。他没有太多精力可以维持笑容，因为并非出于真心，自从他第一次拥抱Kurt以后就再没有发自内心笑过。再等几分钟，他心想，将额头靠在车窗玻璃，闭上了双眼。再等几分钟他就可以回家了，到那时他心中的震颤要么平息下来、要么完全爆发，但不管是哪一种，他都会是孤身一人。没有旁人见证他的崩溃，那样最好。  
  
他的右手用力攥着一只小小的存储设备。Bishop在他出院之前交给他的。里面是IF军方所拥有的关于奥米克戎事件的全部资料和数据。从之前的审讯文档到所有接受了超级血清的士兵医学信息，显示出之前和之后的影响。Charles在经历了漫长的汇报之后，Bishop暗示他军方也许欠Charles一两个人情，就在那时Charles开口索要了这样东西。  
  
当Charles要求得到全部关于奥米克戎事件讯息的时候，Bishop扬起了眉毛但未予置评，许诺到那周末将会派人收集好。他亲自将磁盘送了过来，没有任何矫情夸张地交予了Charles。  
“这是非常沉重的资料，Xavier，”Charles道谢之后他说道，“有很多人宁愿这项目永远埋在地下。”  
“我有足够时间可以慢慢研究，”Charles不偏不倚地回应。他收到了诸多奖赏，首先是比Moira在任务最初允诺过更加丰厚的奖金，更重要的则是一年的带薪假期。Charles觉得军方主要是怕他大吵大闹、向军方控告索赔，而非真正对他的生理和精神创伤的赔偿。  
  
Charles无法代Angel，Hank，Kevin或是其他可能的宁静号幸存者发言，但也自己并无兴趣指控任何人。他满足于接受自己的奖金，但他并不会真的 **告诉** 军方这一点。  
  
他会专注于奥米克戎事件的调查让自己忙碌，当Raven用家常闲话打破车内的沉默之后，Charles在心中默念。他会让Erik脱罪或至少被谅解，然后他就会有一整年的时间来思考自己该何去何从。也许不需要那么久，而且他想要尽快地回到岗位。也许他会担任教职以替代飞行工作。也许他会彻底离开IF军队。他不知道。此刻实在是想不了那么多。  
他的心脏再次揪紧了，Charles试图深吸几口气缓解体内的慌张。Raven或许注意到了，但并未评论。Charles继续紧闭着双眼，试图告诉自己的身体再也不必紧张了。  
  
“——我们还填满了你的冰箱，”当Charles终于足够放松之后，他听见Raven在说，“所以你不必担心要出门买东西什么的。都是新鲜的。我们买了你喜欢的那些健康又难吃的东西，但我也偷偷塞了些垃圾食品。”  
“我真是配不上你这样的妹妹，”Charles欣喜地说，代替他知道Raven不会接受的感谢。他很高兴Raven思虑周全，因为他甚至没有考虑过自己离开半年之后冰箱是如何空空如也，也知道自己没有心情出门吃饭，连外卖也不行，因为无法忍受陌生人敲响他的房门。  
  
“我们多年前就知道了，”Raven嗤之以鼻，但她的语调里有着真实的情感，“而且我相信你会找到方法弥补—— **搞什么鬼** ？”  
  
她突如其来的震惊令Charles瞬间警惕起来，睁开双眼坐直身体，肾上腺素在血管里奔涌。在城中他那熟悉的公寓入口聚集了一大群人，当Raven驱车靠近时Charles意识到他们都举着摄影机还有录音设备。一看到Raven的车子向大楼开来，闪光灯就开始疯狂地亮起，急切地拍摄着他们接近的画面。  
  
  
“看在上帝的份上，”Raven愤怒地说，握紧拳头作势要按下喇叭，“他们不知道什么叫隐私吗？”  
“显然不，”Charles有气无力地说。在医院外面并没有狗仔队或新闻记者的身影，因为他身处一座军方的医院，戒备森严。从他鼓起勇气看的寥寥几条节目——不知为何错过了半年的新闻和讯息令他看一眼屏幕都觉得难以承受——Charles知道IF军方已经开展了一场新闻发布会宣布宁静号上几位船员的归来。在他汇报结束之后，他被警告说星球上的每一个媒体都会试图联系他，鉴于宁静号的失踪是一个政治和军事双重意义上的大事件，而且他也被禁止参与任何军方批准范围之外的新闻采访。  
  
Charles并不想接受任何采访或是发表关于他如何高兴回到家的言论。他瞪着外面那群挤到人群最前方试图把麦克风塞到他眼皮底下的记者，但却什么也未能入眼。他眼前闪过的画面是那些囚犯，欢呼着鼓噪着跺脚，叫喊着那些肮脏的言语，就好像他再次回到了宁静号的体育馆里。  
  
“Charles，”Raven开口，把车子开向路边的停车处。大群记者试图朝前挤，勉强被几个面色烦躁的保安挡在了后面。“我们可以试试能不能从后门进，或者也可以回我家去。”  
“我——”Charles吞咽了一口，感到口干舌燥。他感觉自己已经惊吓到休克，尽管读心能力被他紧紧锁在脑海中、无法读到任何人的思想。幸运的是Raven的车窗玻璃是深色的，也许他们不会看到他一脸恐惧地僵坐在后座。“我只想回家。”  
  
Raven低声朝着外面的人群咒骂了一大串脏话。“好吧，”她公事公办地说，一边解开了自己的安全带。“我要先出去。等我走到你那侧把你拉出来，然后我俩一起跑进去。他们没法跟我们进入大厅的，行吗？”  
“行，”Charles麻木地回答。他的视线继续闪动着，眼前出现的是伸手欲捉他的囚犯而不是门外那些举着麦克风和录音设备的金发记者。  
  
在内心的某个遥远的角落，他痛恨自己软弱得难以应付这一切，难以自己打开门，走完那短短的十步，走进他尽管有些昂贵却坚持要住的公寓。他喜欢这地段，他恍惚地想着一些无关紧要的细节，试图忽略那些朝他大喊发问的记者，那些声音在他脑海中混淆成了囚犯们的嚎叫。几年前他找了很久的房子之后是Moira陪他来的这里。是她帮他挑选了这房子。  
  
Raven甩上车门的巨响将他从胡思乱想中惊醒。Charles的双眼胶着在Raven的身上，看着她绕过车头，脸上带着墨镜，不顾那些记者再度此起彼伏的叫喊，有几个甚至大胆地喊了她的名字。她把钥匙丢给了旁边的看门人，瞬间又来到了车子的另一侧。  
Raven迅速打开了Charles的车门，小声说，“抓紧我，”然后Charles从副驾驶钻出了车，她强健而修长的手臂紧紧地环着他的肩膀。  
  
一切都幻化成了白噪音。Charles低垂着头，几乎只能看见脚下的道路，而Raven拉着他从人群的夹缝中挤过，更多的镜头闪光灯开始疯狂闪烁。有人蹭到了他的袖子让他差点吓得魂飞天外，朝着Raven的身侧瑟缩差一点挣脱出她的臂弯，但Raven依然紧紧搂着他，几乎是拖着他走过了通往旋转门的最后几步，然后一阵空调的冷气显示他们终于进入了大楼。  
  
Raven拽着他来到大厅里一个放着几只软垫座椅的角落，基本无法被少数仍试图隔着玻璃窥视他的狗仔看到。她放开了他，然后Charles终于弯下膝盖颓然坐在扶手椅里，喘得像是刚跑了一公里，心脏剧烈跳动好像全速冲刺过一般。  
  
“抱歉，我不能留你一个，”Raven静静地说，稍稍后退了一点，“你在这待一会儿可以吗？”  
Charles没有抬眼地点了点头。他低头凝视着大理石地板，试图让眼前的图案不再旋转。  
“我马上回来，”她允诺，随后Charles听见她走到一旁小声而愤怒地跟前台的经理抱怨起来，他迅速屏蔽了他们的对话。  
  
缓缓地，Charles的肾上腺素水平终于恢复了正常，他一手紧紧捏着依然安全搁在掌心的磁盘用力到几乎发痛，另一只手则伸进口袋里抓住了Erik送他的那枚皇后棋子。这令他感觉被掏空了，疲惫不堪，他再也无法承受任何的情感否则就会粉碎。他的视野渐渐恢复了，不再恍惚地闪回宁静号的画面，直到眼前只剩下空荡的地板。他在大厅的冷气中颤抖，汗湿的皮肤感到发凉，强烈地想要一场久久的热水澡。  
  
在接下来的日子里，他或许会时常经受这样的痛苦。  
  
逐渐接近的脚步声显示Raven的回归，Charles疲倦地抬头刚好对上她递来的一瓶水。“他说他会让保安试着把他们赶出去，”当Charles感激地打开瓶盖灌了好几口水之后，她开口说道。“我告诉他他一开始注意到那群人在前门聚集的时候就该这么干了。”  
“放松，姐们，”Charles终于能够发声之后说道，出口的话轻飘而发抖。他直到此刻才意识到自己有多么干渴。他又喝了一大口，瓶子空了之后被他捏成了一团。  
  
“真是见鬼，”Raven怒气冲冲地说，但随后叹了口气。“别担心。他们不到一周就会失去对你的兴趣。等到某些明星夫妇分手或者政客出言不逊他们就会把你抛在脑后。”  
“希望如此，”Charles说。他对于自己收到的关注十分震惊。但随后，他想起了在Wade的飞船上看到的新闻。宁静号相关的话题已经喧嚣尘上了好几个月，所以像他这样的直接证人受到关注是十分合情理的。他希望Hank和Angel处理得还好。至于Kevin，还会在医院里住一段时间，所以会暂时安全。  
“反正他们很快就会厌倦在门外安营扎寨了，”Raven自信满满地说，“而且他们不知道你其实是多么无聊的一个人。我甚至可以变成你的样子，你觉得如何？我可以在他们面前变来变去把他们吓跑。”  
  
她是在跟他逗趣，试图让他笑出来，但Charles仍然没有精力如此。他只是伸出手以无言的谢意捏了捏她的手。幸运的是，Raven对于肢体语言了如指掌，不需要更多就能明白他的意思。  
“等你感觉能站起来了，我们就上楼，”她简短地说，掏出手机看起了短信，装作一副不慌不忙的样子，好像她没有妻子和孩子需要回去照顾一般，“但别着急。”  
  
他是多么幸运，他心想，将脸埋在了双手之间。Raven正是他此刻需要的一切，既不多，也不少。  
  
终于他强迫自己站起身，跟着Raven一起走向了电梯。当电梯上行的时候他不得不闭上双眼，想起了和Shaw单独相处的每一分钟。Raven一定是注意到了他抓住扶手而发白的指节，因为她站在他的身边，等门打开的时候探出胳膊捏了捏他的手。  
“还好吗？”她轻柔地问。  
“是。”他睁开眼睛，看见了眼前通向自己公寓的短短走廊，亲切感包围了他。这里不是宁静号。不是任何彼处。  
他的公寓和他离开时的状态一模一样。就好象他昨天才踏出这里一般。房间里的清洁机器人一直规律地工作，所以几乎没什么灰尘。缓缓地，他将围巾挂在了玄关的钩子上，脱下了外套。光线透过客厅的落地窗照进走廊，温暖着他。这光明立即安抚了他。他深深吐出一口气，走进了房间。  
  
“吃的在冰箱里，”Raven说，“还有我一直随身带着手机，如果你需要……”  
“我会打电话的，”Charles向她保证。“谢谢。”  
“好的。我得走了，我和Irene和Kurt约了一起吃晚饭。如果你想参加的话……”  
“不，我就在家里吃。我今晚只想睡一觉。”  
“我明白。”她走近一步，迟疑了一瞬之后紧紧拥抱了他。尽管他试图控制自己，还是忍不住僵硬了身体，不过两人都没有松开怀抱。“我真高兴你回家了，”她低语，“明天见？”  
“好，那样很不错。”  
“行。”  
  
他望着她走出房门，几乎就在门在她身后合上的那一瞬间，他便冲到门边启动了门锁，然后再检查了一次，又检查了第三遍。直到他目不转睛地注视着面板上小小的红灯亮起、显示预警系统已启动，他才终于放松下来，肌肉也不再绷紧。  
他从前独自待在公寓里总是定不下心。他曾经只能在家里一两天就忍不住要出门和朋友或同事聚会，才不至于无聊致死。但如今他更愿意待在这紧锁的大门之后，直到这一周结束，直到这一年结束。至少在这里是安全的。  
  
他漫无目的地在公寓里闲逛了几分钟，只是抚摸和扫视着每一件东西。尽管一切都是熟悉的，仍需要一段时间来重新习惯：习惯他自己的空间，属于自己的东西。当他来到毗邻卧室的洗手间之后，他脱光了全身的衣服，把它们全都丢在地板上，打开淋浴走了进去。热水比起这些天的其他任何事物都更令他感到洁净与宁静。  
他在淋浴间度过了一个小时，强迫自己不去担心Erik还有他和其他人是否安全离开了。他们想必以在数千光年之外，远远超出IF的控制范围。很快他们就将回归外层空间，再也无法追踪。等到IF开始根据记录搜查宁静号上任何逃犯之时，Wade肯定早已将他们送到了星空深处。  
  
他好奇Erik是否想到他。他好奇Erik的胸口是否同他一样感到空落落的，Erik是否觉得自己身边少了什么，因为他不在身旁。  
  
突然沐浴变得孤寂而令人难以满足起来。Charles关上水龙头，擦干身体，赤裸地走进自己的卧室，找到新的、干净的衣物。这简直太棒了，因为它们是属于他自己的：他灰色的军校T恤和旧运动裤。再也不用穿着肮脏的制服，不用和衣而睡，不用与冷冰冰的医院病号服相伴。  
  
等到他整理停当之后，他坐在书房里，手中拿着他的平板电脑。他的医生叮嘱他注意休息，但他并不感到疲惫——至少，不是睡眠能够拯救的那一种。他的头脑需要运作。他需要整理思绪，需要能让他忙起来的东西。  
最主要的是，他需要找到隐藏在奥密克戎计划背后的真相，既是为了Erik，也是为了自己。除非奥密克戎的秘密被揭露和曝光，否则Erik的罪名就不会被洗脱，Charles自己也无法安心。只有一种方法可以保证Erik的安全。  
  
Charles一点接一点地将磁盘上的文档下载到自己的电脑里，凝视着屏幕上逐渐堆积的资料。迁移过程花了好几分钟，但最终，它们全都传输成功了，等待着被细细品读。等待着真相的揭晓。  
  
他深吸了一口气，打开了第一份文档，开始阅读起来。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尾声！完结了！

**_一年后_  
  
** Charles在闹钟响前自然醒来，就这样躺了好几分钟，享受着床铺的温暖和狗狗压在他腿上舒服的重量。Cosmos又在做梦了，她的腿抽搐着，嘴巴微微颤动，好像在梦中追逐什么东西似的。最近她经常做梦，几乎跟他一样多。也许她想念地球了。  
  
他关上闹钟以防止吵醒她，捡起了搁在床头柜上的平板电脑。当他睡觉的时候，收到了几条新信息，大多是来自朋友，一条是Raven的，一条是Moira的。都不是什么重要的信息——主要是问他最近如何，这周忙不忙——于是他准备稍后再读，然后浏览了几分钟新闻标题。一位银行业大亨将生意延伸到了普瑞利翁，科瑞利亚的邻近星球。一小时之前一辆飞行车发生故障造成道路拥堵了十四分钟。有一支知名乐队从两星区之外来到科瑞利亚开演唱会。他觉得Raven大概会喜欢，于是收藏了这条新闻以待之后查看门票。就快到她的生日了，他希望尽可能地给Raven一些享受自我的时间；她最近太忙于Kurt的事情，因为孩子成长的脚步实在快得难以追赶上。  
  
在乐队的新闻下方，一条小小的标题写着“ **赢得诉讼之后奥密克戎调查委员会是否会被遣散——委员会长Bishop独家专访** 。”Charles迟疑了一会儿，手指悬停在链接上方。随后他关上了平板电脑，将它放在了一边。  
“来吧，姑娘，”他动了动脚，直到Cosmos抬起了脑袋。“我们去吃点东西。”  
  
已至盛夏，厨房显得明亮而暖和。科瑞利亚的四季与地球并非完全相同，但通过环境改造和气候控制科技，已经足够相似。Charles一边啜饮早茶，一边眺望着窗外洒满阳光的街道，看着一群孩子欢声笑语地奔跑而过。一只小型的、绿色外皮的类蜥蜴生物在他们身后蹒跚，发出的声音就像Cosmos吠叫过多之后沙哑的嗓音一般。当Charles的治疗师建议他可以买一只情感支持的动物之时，这种蜥蜴也曾在他的考虑列表上，但Charles并不太喜欢它全身的鳞片。Cosmos是个好太多的选择。  
等他给她喂完食，自己也冲了个澡之后，他在门边摇了摇狗链，笑着看Cosmos跑了过来。她顺从地让他系好颈绳，然后急不可耐地准备冲出门去。  
  
最近的公园要走十五分钟，正好在Charles通常的行动范围之内。他不喜欢去离家太远的陌生地点；有太多的陌生人，太多可能发生的意外。近来他已经好多了，恢复的程度足以令他感觉自己也许会试着在年底进行飞行员重新获取资格的考试——根据Bishop的讯息，IF军方总算决定了该如何追踪宁静号，这任务经历了几个月漫长的官僚程序之后总算是开了绿灯。在心情比较好的日子里，Charles甚至还会想象主动请缨成为特别追剿小组的一员——但话说回来，他喜欢循规蹈矩。常规和熟悉感令他心情平静。  
  
清晨的公园显得相对空旷，尤其是在星期十，大多数孩子都在学校里而成人都在工作。Charles绕着公园周边慢跑了几圈，然后在一张长椅上坐下，丢球给Cosmos捡。他刚把球掷向远处的树丛里，突然一道思绪闯进了他的脑海。  
  
这些日子他将能力的施展范围扩张得比以前广。这样子更累，但更有安全感；他喜欢对于周围人事了如指掌的感觉，明确知道别人离他有多近。一接触到这个陌生的头脑，他便立即转身沿着小径望去。那个陌生人站得足够远，Charles无需担心被突袭，但他仍然想要看清楚。  
一个高而瘦的身影正稳步朝他走来。一瞥之下，他看上去就像是普通的晨跑者，或者是那些来观赏科瑞利亚本地物种的爱好者。但片刻之后Charles意识到这人正在看他——实际上，是直瞪着他——而且有一种紧张的氛围立即使他不自在起来。他站起身，准备把Cosmos叫到身边，但随后那人走进了穿透树荫的一片阳光里，Charles看见了他的脸。  
  
他的胃奇妙地跃动起来，他的心也随之震颤。他没有眨眼，甚至没有呼吸。他不敢动，怕自己挪动分毫，Erik就会消失不见。  
  
但他没有。Erik径直前行，在Charles面前停了下来，距离足以对话，但不足以相互碰触。他和Charles记忆中的几乎一样，只是多了点细节：他留了一点胡子，左侧面颊上还有了一道新的浅浅伤痕，但他的双眸一如往昔。他惊异地凝视着Charles，恍若连自己都无法相信此时此刻。  
  
Charles终于鼓起勇气开口，“嗨。”  
Erik挑起了嘴角。“嗨。”  
Charles的视线无法自抑地在他身上逡巡，找不到地方可以驻足。“你……你……” **你来了。你回来了。你回来找我了** 。  
“你留了胡子，”他最终脱口而出的却是这句。  
  
Erik抬起一只手摸了摸胡须。“是啊。我只是……挺喜欢的。”  
“我喜欢。”  
“真的？”Erik眼中闪过的欣喜绝非Charles的想象。“那我就留着吧。”  
他们朝彼此微笑了好一会儿。然后Charles后退一步，指了指长椅。“你想坐下还是……？”  
“好的，当然。”  
  
当他俩在长椅落座时，Charles敏锐地意识到了Erik的疏离。他只需挪动一尺就能相互碰触，但Erik却散发出一种奇怪的、疏远的气息。注意到这一点之后，Charles的心中逐渐升起了焦虑之情。万一Erik根本不是来找他的怎么办？假如Erik只是来跟他……进行某种告别呢？  
  
“你看上去不错，”须臾，Erik开口说道。  
“是啊，我……”熬过了日积月累的心理和药物治疗，他经历了一段毁灭性的酗酒时期、但Raven很快就把他拉出了泥潭，如今他感觉坚强了许多。最糟糕的日子已过去。“我还好。”他用眼角的余光观察Erik的脸，感到过分害羞以至于不敢直视Erik。“你呢？”  
“如你所想，我……”Erik迟疑了。  
  
说话间隙，Cosmos从树丛间向他们跑来，嘴里叼着球。她径直跑向Charles的方向，看到Erik之后困惑地停下了脚步。  
Charles朝她伸出手，她走近了，缓缓地摇着尾巴。“没关系的，”他轻柔地告诉她。“他是个朋友。”  
“他是你的吗？”Erik问，伸出手让Cosmos嗅。  
“是她。”  
Erik拍了拍她的后背。“她很漂亮。一定花了一大笔钱吧。”  
任何从旧地球来的东西都很昂贵。“她值得，”Charles说着耸了耸肩。在很少有其他东西能够帮助的情况下，只有她帮他扫除噩梦安然入睡。  
  
Erik继续抚摸她，直到她在他脚边趴了下来，开始啃起他的球。然后Erik再度坐直了身体，嘴唇抿成了一条线。  
“怎么了？”Charles问，几乎确信自己不想听到回答。  
“我……”Erik深吸一口气，随后又仓促地吐了出来。“我看见了你做的事情。奥密克戎事件。他们从未提起你的名字，总是把你称作匿名的知情者，但我知道那是你。”  
Charles在膝上攥紧了Cosmos的颈绳。这些日子以来他不知道Erik是否读了新闻，是否自己得到了Erik的注意。而此刻Erik就在这里，已经是最明确的答案。  
“我一直在期待……等着你来。”  
  
Erik的表情似乎缓和了稍许。“一等到Styker被指控、军方宣布我无罪的时候，我就搭乘一艘飞船来到了内层区域。我在外层区域的边缘徘徊了好几天，因为不确定新闻的真实性，而消息被证实之后，我不确定……不确定一切是否发生了改变。关于你。关于我们。”  
  
Erik是不确定自己是否应该回来吗？他怎么可以，毕竟他们曾经那样说过再见，曾经的碰触早已许诺过千言万语？  
“什么都没变，”Charles说。“至少我没有。”  
Erik的释然滑过他的脑海，比任何阳光都更加温暖。“我不确定……”  
“你应该确定的。我每天都很想你。”  
  
这告白令Erik忍不住深吸一口气。他猝然转过身抓住Charles的肩膀，这突然的动作惊吓了Cosmos，令她吠叫着跳了起来，露出了牙齿。  
“没事的，姑娘，”Charles安抚地说，从Erik立即松开的掌心挣脱，抓住Cosmos的项圈稳住了她。“嘘，没事的。”  
Erik看上去有些尴尬。“对不起。我只是真的很想吻你。”  
Charles惊讶地放开了Cosmos的项圈。一下子变得喘不过气来，他艰难地开口，“那好吧，”让双手不再颤抖地拉低了Erik，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。  
  
有好一会儿，Erik保持一动不动，大睁着眼睛，好像他没有预料到Charles会如此主动一般。但当Charles开始不确定地抽身之时，Erik拉住了他的手臂将他控制在原处。然后他抬起手，指尖插进Charles的发丝，带着粗重、炙热和饥渴的喘息与他亲吻，战栗地滑过Charles的下颚，他的胡茬刮蹭着Charles的肌肤令他的后背流窜起一股跃动的星火。  
  
他们曾经接吻过，当然，但已经太久太久，除却Charles在噩梦之余的些微美梦里和Erik的吻；是许久以来Charles第一次感受到Erik的思绪，也是他们长久以来第一次真正的吻，让Charles沉醉在Erik纷杂的情感漩涡之中。他感情的广度与深度令Charles头晕目眩——有太多东西无法立即剖析，于是他只能沧海拾珠一般破解些许：难以置信，心惊胆战，如释重负，欣喜若狂，激动不已，不断交织的情绪如同螺旋一般让Charles感到恍惚。但在那惶惑的感情风暴的最深处，清晰而确切的，是Erik对他那种强烈的、经久不息的 **爱** 意，Charles读到它之后几乎无法呼吸。他从未如此被爱过，从未，而且未来也不会再遇到这样的爱。  
  
“我无权向你索求任何东西，”当他们终于分开之后Erik气息不稳地说。他仍然紧紧怀抱着Charles，他们的前额相抵。“你已经给了我太多。但倘若你还想要我——”  
“告诉我你会留下，”Charles含泪地笑出声。“跟我一起回家，留下。”  
Erik也露出了微笑，在Charles的唇边印下一吻，许下了太多没有出口的承诺。“如你所愿。”  
  
Charles微微颤抖的双手沿着Erik宽阔的肩膀来回抚摸，再次确认他是真实的，闭上了双眼。“这段日子，我不太好相处，和我生活会很困难，”他平静地说，“但我们可以尝试。我愿意尝试。”  
“你知道我愿意为你做任何事，”Erik在彼此的罅隙之间轻柔低语，温暖的大手顺着Charles的发丝向下滑动，捧起了Charles的脸颊。“ **任何事** 。”  
  
Charles发出一道细小而难堪的声音，当Erik挑起他的下巴再次吻上他的时候，他的双手紧紧环住了Erik的肩膀，而Erik令他瞬间失去了所有重力，整个世界似乎都颠覆了，他的心脏在体内疯狂地砰砰直跳，闭着的眼帘仿佛闪过璀璨而华彩的星光，两人再度吻得呼吸都困难。他恍惚意识到Cosmos在担心地嗅着他的膝盖，不习惯主人和除了Raven和Irene以外的其他人如此亲密，但他全部的注意力都集中在Erik身上，Erik Erik **Erik** ，他和Erik身体的原子宛若星辰的轨迹完美和谐地交织在一起，是彼此最好的另一半。  
  
当他们最终分开，Charles缓慢地睁开眼睛，而Erik垂下一只手安抚地摸了摸Cosmos的脑袋，嘴角浮起了一丝浅浅的微笑。阳光斑驳地穿过Erik的头发，将他们两人沐浴在温暖的光辉之中，Charles知道他俩可以拥有此刻。这就是他们的永恒了。  
  
“那好吧，”Erik说，牵起Charles的手，与他十指交缠。他的思绪快乐而明亮地在Charles的思想边缘脉动，“我们回家。”


End file.
